Unfortunate
by Angel-Mamma
Summary: "My life is nobody else's business, no matter who they think they are!" He let out an amused snort of agreement before stepping away from her and leaving the room, without another word. I have nothing to do with the manga, anime or creation of Vampire Knight, but I do own the extra characters and plot diversion for this story. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

An ebony haired girl sighed. She sat in her classroom, her dark green eyes staring blankly at her mathematics tutor as he wrote on the chalkboard, monotonously explaining an equation that the fifteen-year-old had already worked through. Unlike the rest of her classmates. They listened intently, trying to translate the mathematical gibberish they heard into coherent language.

The girl, Akane Nakamura is a very bright scholarship student. She'd already completed the maths problems the class had been set, and the weekends' homework, within the first forty minutes of this lesson. Which was also, thankfully, the last one, of the week. Inevitably, her attention drifted to other points in and around the classroom. In fact, she spent the remaining minutes just staring listlessly out of the window, tapping her pen on the edge of her desk.

"Nakamura!" Mr Fujimoto's annoyed voice bellowed, bringing Akane's attention back to the room. She'd jumped, dropped her pen, and quickly turned to her frustrated and tired lecturer. He was a stout man, with a balding head of wispy dark hair. His coal black eyes stared at her scornfully as she blinked back, wide-eyed, and blushing in embarrassment as the rest of the class turned to look at her.

"Nakamura, I asked you to explain why Mr. Matsumura's formula wouldn't work." Inwardly, Akane groaned and discreetly turned to the brunette as he gazed back at her appreciatively, from his seat, three seats across and one row down from her.

Being the new student in school, and a girl, meant she caught a lot of the male attention. Most wouldn't mind this or would even be flattered by it, but Akane couldn't wait for it to fully die down. It's not that she wasn't interested in boys, some of them were very attractive and certainly caught her eye. She just didn't have the time, need or patience for a relationship. So, she kept them at arm's length and only interacted with them when necessary, or when made to by a certain someone.

Turning back to her tutor with an apologetic look, she admitted,  
"I didn't hear what he said, Sir." Looking to the blackboard she added, "But the formula on the board won't work because the two hasn't been carried," she said, tilting her head, and gesturing to the mistake. The tutor twisted around and reluctantly, modified the equation.  
"That is correct," he grumbled grudgingly, turning back to face his students, thoroughly exasperated by the teenage girl who had graced them with her presence.

Akane had been absent for his last three lessons, but she'd brought the homework he'd set in the last lesson, completed and correct, three days early!  
"See me after class Nakamura." Akane nodded, understanding her teacher's obvious frustration towards her. The last bell rang some moments later, causing the students to immediately start packing away their things and ignoring their teacher's instructions to complete their homework by Monday. "Don't forget there will also be a quiz on what we covered this week. It will be in your exams, so study your books! Nakamura..." he added, beckoning her with his finger and watching her over his wire-rimmed glasses as she began to be surrounded by her friends and admirers.

"I'll wait for you Akane," Miu Hayashi offered. She was the certain someone mentioned previously. She was also Akane's first and best friend at school. She had light brown hair that brushed the base of her neck, and big, deep blue eyes. Her heart-shaped face was complimented with a small button nose and thin, pink lips. Her skin was light but not as pale as Akane's, with a minimal dusting of blush on the apples of her cheeks. Despite her petite size and deceptively cute and innocent appearance, Miu always reminded Akane of a coiled spring waiting to be let loose.

"Don't worry about it. I'll catch up with you later."  
"You got him mad just to ditch out again, didn't you?" Kimiko Inoue accused with her arms folded over her generous chest, and a frown set on her oval shaped face. She was the same height as Akane and had a pretty face like Miu, with her long, straight nose and slightly pouting lips, but she was more serious than either of them. She had impossibly straight, waist-length, golden, blonde hair with very light blue eyes, and just a light coating of mascara to compliment her slightly tanned skin.

Akane didn't answer her friend's accusation as she walked passed with an innocent look. Kimiko sighed, irritated, as she turned to Miu.  
"You know she did it on purpose, right?" she asked as Miu swung her bag over her shoulder, offering just a shrug in reply. Miu agreed, of course, thinking, _it wouldn't be the first time_ , but she was adamant today, Akane was coming with them, no matter what!

As they descended to the lower levels of the teaching room, their tutor's voice became clearer.  
"Your work is exceptional, but you cannot keep skipping classes. You may be bright, Miss Nakamura, but this is still a school, and classes are mandatory, not optional. I expect you to attend all your classes from now on! Is that clear?"

Akane nodded before she handed Mr Fujimoto her homework and watched as he struggled to keep his annoyance in check.  
"It's the homework assignment you set today," she said in a contrite tone of voice. He took the papers offered with a tired sigh, before Akane added, "Will that be all Sir?" She discreetly gestured to the door where her roommate, Miu, and her Class President, Kimiko, stood waiting impatiently. Mr Fujimoto nodded and wearily waved her away. "Thank you, Sir."

Akane left the classroom and was hurriedly whisked away by her friends down the corridor and out the school building, into the late afternoon sun.  
"We're going to miss it, Miu! Just forget it she won't come," Kimiko complained, exasperated by Akane's unwillingness to co-operate. Miu waved a hand over her shoulder to silence her friend as she continued trying to convince Akane to accompany theme.

"Akane you've been in this school for two whole months, and you have refused me for the last time, now you are coming, and that's final!"  
"But I'm not interested," Akane groaned for the millionth time, hoping she could wear her friend down like she had done many times before.  
"You see! Now that's just not normal," Kimiko argued with her hands resting on her hips in aggravation, her blonde hair flowing long and thick down her back. Her silver-like, blue eyes were trained on Akane in an exasperated stare.

Miu sighed in disappointment when she realised she wasn't getting what she wanted with conventional methods. _It's time to bring out the big guns!  
_ "Then you leave me no choice, Akane," Miu revealed as she released Akane's shoulders, that she'd been shaking lightly for the last few minutes. She stood with her head bowed and her eyes, obscured behind her brunette bangs. Akane gasped and leant away from her friend, as her stance stirred recognition in her eyes.

"Wait? What are you...? No!"  
Miu lifted her head to show deep, blue, puppy-dog eyes, brimming with tears and a sad turned down mouth. "Not the face Miu. Come on, cut it out! You know I hate the face!" But Miu persisted making her eyes bigger and even going so far, as to make whining sounds.

"Oh, for the love of …" Kimiko sighed while holding a palm to her face in frustration. _What on Earth is this girl doing?_ Despite Kimiko's lack of confidence in her shorter friends' persuasiveness, it appeared her tactics were getting the desired effect.  
"Ok, ok I'll go with you this once. Now, will you please stop it, you're freaking me out!" Akane cried, scrunching her face up at the unappealing look her friend was contorting her face into.

"Yeah!" Miu squealed, returning her features to normal. She linked her arms with her friends, dragging Akane to her feet, and began pulling them both to the exit of the female dorm building.  
"See, I told you she'd come today no matter what," Miu declared after sticking her tongue out at Kimiko childishly. _The Kicked Puppy Look. Who knew it would work on Little Miss Stubborn?  
_ "Whatever! You'd better hope we get good spots, Nakamura, after waiting around for you." Akane poked her tongue out at her friend also, earning a humph in response.

Akane didn't want anything to do with this bizarre ritual her friends participated in so religiously. _If you've seen one pretty boy, you've seen them all, no big deal,_ were her thoughts on the matter. None the less, she allowed Miu to pull her eagerly down the long lane towards The Moon Dorms, and the amazing Night Class.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is insane!_ Akane thought as she saw the chaos her friends were persistently dragging her towards. A mob of jostling, screaming girls were jumping around each other, acting like children hyped up on sugar. They were trying to push past the Headmaster's daughter and Disciplinary Committee member, Yuki Cross, who was completely overwhelmed by their numbers!

When Akane realised Miu and Kimiko were both leading her towards the heart of the rabble, she slammed on the breaks in protest. Miu staggered at her friend's sudden halt and pouted at the incredulous look she sent her.  
"Akane, you said you'd come, now come!"  
"And I'm here, but I need to breathe! I'll never survive that!" she protested, pointing at the chaotic horde. "I'll wait here, where I know I won't be trampled to death!"  
"But you won't see," Miu insisted in a whine, pulling at Akane's uniform blazer.  
"I'll see them just fine. They'll have to walk past here to get to school anyway," Akane reassured and pointed further up the lane, where she'd have a clear view of the Night Class students when they pass.

Suddenly a voice called from within the mob of girls, gaining the trio's attention.  
"It's opening!". The gates to the prestigious Moon Dorms was opening, and enough time had been wasted on Akane, in Kimiko's opinion.  
"Come on Miu, she says she can see from here. Now let's go!" She dragged her friend by the arm and practically ran with her towards the crowd, pushing and squeezing their way in while Akane sat herself down under a nearby tree, shaking her head in amusement at her friends. _Getting all worked up over some guys. Honestly, the girls here are crazy._

Akane walked back to the treeline and looked up into the leafy canopy. She watched the wind pull on the branches and admired the sun's golden light bouncing off the plants as it slowly began it's decent. She knew Miu and Kimiko would be admiring the Night Class for some time, so, she laid down on the grass beneath the shelter of the trees, listening to the forest like garden behind.

The leafy branches of the trees shaded her eyes from the glare of the sun and the ground was warm from bathing in its' light. She still had to drown out the sounds of excitement from the Day Class girls before she could relax in the sunshine, and after a minute or so, she managed it… to a degree.

The Night Class were getting ready to leave their dorm and traverse through the usual assault course of Day Class girls, to get to their classes. They all stood in the lobby, waiting for their Dorm President to signal it was time to leave. Aidou Hanabusa stood at the front, closest to the doors, with his cousin Akatsuki Kain, while the rest of the Night Class occupied various other spaces behind. However, as the doors opened, a soft breeze blew in, carrying with it, a faint, but intoxicating scent.

Inside the dorm entrance, obscured by shadow, but with their red, bloodthirsty eyes easily visible, stood the Night Class students, all of whom were Vampires. They clutched at their throats and rummaged in their bags or pockets for the blood tablets issued to each of them, to help with their cravings. Even the Dorm President Kaname Kuran and the Dorm Vice President Takuma Ichijou, who were usually in complete control of their bloodlust, had to take a tablet to quiet their thirsts.

"Ignore it!" Kaname instructed his peers.  
"Is that a new student, Kaname?" Ichijou asked after his own control was re-established. Kaname frowned slightly, while his red eyes returned to their dark mahogany. He watched as the rest of the Night Class struggled to calm themselves.  
"I will speak to the Headmaster and find out more," he replied calmly.

When he was satisfied that everyone had composed themselves, he gestured for them to make their way to the external gates. Aidou walked with his cousin, trying to ignore the scent as instructed by his Lord, but it was proving difficult.  
"Just forget about it, Hanabusa," Kain cautioned with some strain to his own voice. He knew his cousin had little control over his thirst when presented with such a tantalising scent, and that Kaname would like this to be the quickest and least eventful exit from the dorms ever. Aidou swallowed his pills, and after gritting his teeth at the fire that had awoken within his thirst, assured his cousin he was fine as the gates neared and the scent strengthened.

The gates opened with a loud creak as the Night Class approached. Aidou's admirer's excited giggles became cries of adulation as he forced his most charming smile on his face. He walked along using his hand as an imaginary gun and 'shot' a few of the crowd. They rewarded his theatrics by fainting, with a sigh, at being 'shot' by their 'Idol'. He enjoyed the reactions he got, much like at every changeover, so it's no wonder he didn't notice when Kain walked on ahead without him.

Kain took himself a little away from the crowd and stood, gazing into the forested area, a slight frown marring his features. He was joined by Aidou, once he'd noticed his taller cousins' absence, who was at first confused as to what was drawing his more stoic relative's attention.

The scent that had hit them all in the dorm drifted to him through the mingled scents of the rest of the Humans, culminating under a tree, not twenty feet away.  
"What do you wanna bet, that that's the source of that scent?" Kain asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the form lying peacefully at the base of said tree. Aidou nodded in agreement and began walking towards the treeline, with Kain following closely.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day Class girls called to their favourite Night Class students as they made their way to school.  
"Idol! Idol! Wild! It's Kaname!" they chorused, while Akane continued to attempt to drown out the sounds of the hormone-induced frenzy. She lay beneath the branches of a tree, enjoying her solitude for the time being. She listened instead to the birds or the sound of the trees swaying in tune with the wind. She stayed like this for a while until that niggling, tingling feeling of being watched started to creep into her skin. In the first instance, she ignored it but soon realised, the girls had quieted down, much quicker than she thought they were capable.

Opening her jewel-like eyes, she found herself faced with two tall silhouettes, stood before her.  
"Hello there," said a particularly cheery voice, though Akane couldn't decide from which silhouette it had come. "Who might you be?" the voice spoke again, but this time the shorter of the two shadows bent down, revealing tussle blonde hair, azure, blue eyes, and an angelic face that would have made almost every woman on the planet gaze in awe. Note, almost every woman. This young woman merely looked surprised, before a look of slight irritation crossed her oval shaped face.

"You're in my light," she stated simply, getting the perfect smile in front of her to falter briefly. Aidou stood back up and looked at his cousin who shrugged, before moving to the side, returning the sunlight to her torso and legs. Aidou, of course, noticed her legs were long and slender, continuing from an hourglass figure of pale skin with an almost spectral tone. It was a sharp contrast to her piercing green eyes, framed with thick black lashes.

Her overall appearance complimented her intriguing scent nicely, but her hair was what caught his attention as her eyes closed. It looked impossibly fine and as black as the darkest of nights. It would certainly have every Day Class boy in the academy wanting to bury their faces in it. Petulantly, Aidou realised he felt a little jealous that the Day Class got to see something so striking every day, but quickly got over such an absurd emotion. A Human was still just a Human, after all.

Akane wasn't sure how to deal with these two boys. They seemed adamant to speak with her, no matter how unwelcoming she made herself out to be. She was by no means immune to their stunning appearance, however, and the attention they were drawing was making her feel rather uncomfortable.

The smile reappeared on the blonde's lips as he prepared to dazzle yet another Human with his charms.  
"I'd remember seeing you before, are you new?" he asked. Her reply, however, was nothing close to satisfactory.  
"Relatively…" she answered cryptically, annoying both Aidou and Kain with her mysteriousness.  
"What's your name?" Kain asked, speaking for the first time since encountering the Human.  
"Not interested," she answered, opening one eye lazily to address them before settling back down to enjoy the sun.

At this, there was an audible gasp of shock that Akane guessed had come from the Day Class girls. They had obviously been watching the exchange and were apparently scandalised to hear the male's advances rejected.  
"Akane!" _Great, thanks, Miu!_ Akane thought as she sat up to greet her friend.  
"So, it's Akane, is it?" Aidou said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice and a look of triumph on his face, as Miu rushed to her friend's side.  
"To you, it's Nakamura," Akane corrected and stood with Miu, who now looked about ready to faint, thanks to being so close to her 'Idol'.

"A-Akane! Don't be so rude, Idol and Kain are only introducing themselves. You should at least tell them your name in return. I'm Miu Hayashi by the way, Akane's my roommate," Miu explained with a grin plastered across her face as she nudged Akane encouragingly. _Really Miu, want to tell them out room number next?_ Akane thought with a bored expression.

Now that she was on her feet, the Vampires could see she was a little taller than her talkative friend, who stood at 5'1. Akane appeared to be closer to 5'5, thus, making her a good number of inches shorter than the two Vampires.

"Aidou, Kain?" a silken voice called from behind the two aristocratic Vampires, causing them to stiffen in apprehension. "Is something wrong?" Kaname Kuran asked as he placed a hand on Aidou's shoulder. The girls all around began to giggle or scream at The Moon Dorm President's appearance, Akane and Miu being the only exception (Miu was still in her Idol daze).  
"No, Dorm President," Aidou answered as he turned to the Pureblood.  
"Then you should hurry. I wouldn't want you to be late," Kaname said, in a tone more fitting of an order than a suggestion.

They nodded and then quickly headed towards the school. The Pureblood's attention then turned to the raven-haired girl. He nodded in apology as he said,  
"I'm sorry if they bothered you, Miss Nakamura."  
"No, they didn't bother me," Akane assured with a wave of her hand. _Only gave me a mild heart attack!_ she added to herself as she stood with no notable reaction to her voice or face at the awe-inspiring vision of Kaname Kuran. Not that her heart hadn't been racing a mile a minute, while fighting the blush that was desperate to wipe out her pale complexion, since the moment she saw Aidou and Kain. Though, she did wonder how The Night Class Dorm President knew her name. Kaname nodded his farewell and gave a small smile before turning to catch up with Seiren, a Night Class girl, who was waiting for him further up the pathway.

"I cannot believe you!" Miu exclaimed, rounding on her friend with a glare (once Kaname was out of earshot), along with the group of girls who had envious eyes set on Akane.  
"What?" she asked as her shorter friend began to slowly turn a worrying shade of red. Akane's trepidation rose at the dangerous looks on all the girl's faces, but needn't have bothered, as a moment later, Miu saved her from any repercussions her first Night Class encounter could have wrought, when she placed her hands on her cheeks with a far off, goofy expression and said,  
"Idol is so handsome up close, isn't he?"

Her breathless (and rhetorical) question caused everyone else to nod dreamily in agreement as they too began to recall the encounter with 'Idol', 'Wild' and Kaname. This continued for a moment before a voice broke through the sighs of contentment.  
"Nakamura! Nakamura!"  
"Oh, no," Akane complained, dropping her head and shoulders.  
"You only have yourself to blame. You should have gone to class," Miu chastised in an, 'I told you so' tone of voice, wiggling her finger at Akane as Yuki Cross battled her way through the group encircling them. Akane was at least, thankful, that Miu tended to recover from her Idol stupors relatively quickly, so she wasn't a goofball for long.

"Nakamura, the Headmaster wants to see you," Yuki told her breathlessly and a little apologetically.  
"Yeah, I know Cross. Let's get this over with!" Akane replied as she began the well-known trek to Kaien Cross's office. Yuki turned to the rest of the Day Class still milling about.  
"The rest of you, back to your dorms! It's past curfew!" she called before leaving with a slightly despondent Akane following.

The two girls walked in silence through the quiet corridors of the school building, until Yuki decided the silence had gone on far longer than she normally liked in social situations.  
"If you just went to class Nakamura, we wouldn't need to do this," Yuki advised. Ever since Akane Nakamura came to Cross Academy, she'd been called to Kaien's office for truancy more than any other student! Yuki knew Akane wasn't a troublemaker and understood that she found her classes much less challenging than she would've liked. Even so, it still gave her no excuse to skip so many of them.

Yuki envied Akane for her test scores, how she did so well, was beyond her, however. She would have thought the constant summons to the academy head would have given Akane the incentive to go to class, as she was always uncomfortable with Kaien's enthusiastic personality.  
"The guy is just too… happy," Akane complained as they entered the corridor housing the Headmaster's office.  
"He can be too much sometimes, but he does mean well."  
"I know Cross," Akane sighed defeated as they stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in!" came a familiar voice. But as Yuki opened the door, she and Akane saw that a second occupant inhabited the room. Kaname Kuran stood in front of Kian Cross's desk with his usual calm and pleasant smile in place.  
"I won't take up any more of your time, Headmaster. Thank you," he said, nodding his head to Kaien and then turned to Yuki and Akane. "Good evening Yuki, Miss Nakamura," he added as he walked out the door and closed it silently behind him.

"Nakamura, please take a seat," Kaien instructed, gesturing to the empty seat in front of his desk. Yuki took herself off to the side, trying not to be seen while Akane got a good-humoured scolding. Akane sat and waited for the usual whining to begin, about why she wasn't having fun in her classes, and why she wasn't smiling, happy to see her Headmaster. But the man who sat in the chair opposite her looked far from cheerful. In fact, he looked quite drained and worn.

"Nakamura, I'm afraid the Academy Directors have been reconsidering your scholarship, due to your continuous absences from class."  
"You're sending me home!" Akane exclaimed in horror and disbelief, shooting to her feet. Kaien held up his hand for silence before he continued. Akane lowered herself back into the chair, taking a deep breath to calm her terrified heart while Yuki watched with worry from the sidelines.

Once Akane had sat back down he continued.  
"No Nakamura, but they are serious about it. I've been able to get them to reconsider for now, but if your truancy continues, there's little I can do to change their minds." Akane sat with her mouth hung open as Kaien's words washed over her, leaving a chill in her blood and a block of ice in the pit of her stomach. She held her head low as she replied.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I don't want to be sent home. I know I'm lucky to be here and very grateful to have the opportunity to study at your academy. I promise I'll attend all of my classes from now on, and I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."  
"This is the only chance I can give you Nakamura, please don't waste it. From now on. if you are absent from class it should be because you are ill enough to be in the infirmary. Is that clear?" he cautioned in a tired but friendly tone. Akane nodded, understanding that he didn't have to tell her this but was willing to give her another chance. She decided she wouldn't ignore his warning and would suffer the boredom of all her classes if it meant staying at the academy.

Resolutely she stood with her face set in a determined expression.  
"I understand Sir," she declared, "I won't disappoint you!" At this, however, Kaien returned to his usual cheeriness, taking Akane into a bone-crushing hug, his eyes streaming with joy.  
"Oh, Akane, I'm so happy! I know you'll do your very best!" He released her when he heard her desperate gasps for air, and allowed Yuki to help her out the door, while he danced around his office, humming happily, back in his own dizzy world.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki said goodnight to Akane at the gates to The Sun Dorms, then left to catch up with Zero Kiryu (the only other member of The Disciplinary Committee) to begin her patrol of the school. Akane walked through the quiet and deserted corridors to her dorm room. Once she reached her room, with the numbers 210 engraved on the rounded silver plaque on her door, the sound of multiple voices coming from inside halted her hand at the brass, bulbous handle.

 _Another sleepover,_ she groaned, before shaking herself to mentally prepare for the inevitable discussions she'd be dragged into until the topic of the conversation reached her ears.  
"Nakamura could have at least been nicer to Kaname, she was rather rude," she heard Kimiko say in an offended tone, one she used frequently when talking to or about Akane. But she knew her words held no malicious intent. Kimiko just didn't have much patience with people, much like Akane, which she liked about the blonde.

"She's like that with all the boys in the academy, it's weird," another voice said that Akane knew belonged to a girl in her class but wasn't friendly with.  
"Akane just likes to be left alone, she doesn't want that kind of attention." _Thanks, Miu,_ she thought gratefully, hearing her friend defend her.  
"It's still weird, she doesn't like any of the Night Class or Day Class boys. She must think she's better than all of them, and us! I mean, did you hear the way she spoke to Idol and Wild?!" said a voice Akane did recognise.

Kasumi Kobayashi was a girl in Akane's class who was hopelessly infatuated with Aidou Hanabusa. She had a slim and well-endowed figure with long, dark brown hair, and dark eyes to match. She was a very attractive girl but had not yet received so much as a glance from The Moon Dorms' Idol. _It must have really wound her up when they talked to me today. It's ok Kobayashi, I don't care for you much either_.

With a sigh, Akane left, unwilling to deal with the accusations and questions from her dormmates and decided instead, to go to a spot in the academy she frequented during the day when skipping classes. She exited The Sun Dorms silently and stealthily, knowing if she was caught anywhere near the school building during curfew (considering her track record at the academy thus far), expulsion would be a certainty. Thankfully she found her way to her intended destination without any interference from The Disciplinary Comity, and sat watching the clear sky, as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon.

Akane loved it up here, she would miss it. Just her and the endless sky stretching out to eternity. The roof of the school building wasn't somewhere Akane came to think, in her opinion she thought too much. No, this place was somewhere she could just be, and watch everything pass her by without having to be part of the social cycle down below. She lay down getting herself comfortable, so she could gaze up at the sky as the stars began to dance into view. She smiled, content with her solitude and the crisp, quiet air around her.

Kaname returned to class, appearing as calm as ever. However, his earlier proximity to both Yuki and Akane had been taxing.  
"How did it go Kaname?" Ichijou asked, coming to sit beside him as he took his usual spot by the window.  
"The Headmaster has agreed to supply the Night Class with more blood tablets, as a precaution."  
"And what of that student, Akane Nakamura?" Ichijou pressed.  
"She's a scholarship student who arrived at the beginning of the term. Evidently, she was of ill-health when the school year began, which is why we haven't noticed her until tonight. The Headmaster assured me her movements will be more closely monitored from now on. She apparently has a habit of skipping classes."

Kaname pulled out his blood tablets and took slightly over the recommended dose before turning his attention to the book, waiting for him on his desk. Ichijou understood the conversation was over and made his way back to his seat and his partially forgotten manga. The class had all heard the discussion clearly but never presumed to add to it.

Across the classroom, Aidou was trying to figure out why Akane had such an inviting scent. He didn't have much time to think about it, however, as the old Vampire professor entered the room to begin their History lesson. _Like we even need this lesson,_ Aidou thought arrogantly. He and most of his peers within the Night Class, were Nobility of the Vampire world, aside from Kaname, who was more Royal than Noble. A Prince of Vampire society. That high rank meant they were taught the history of their race from a young age. Therefore, Aidou saw little to be gained by listening to it all again. So, instead, he stared out of the window and pondered over the new Day Class student.

As he let his mind drift from one theory to another, he realised he could faintly pick up Akane's scent. He looked about to see if the others could smell it too, and saw their thirst through their red eyes, gleaming in the darkened room.  
"What is she doing back?" Ruka Souen muttered through gritted teeth, after swallowing a blood tablet with the bottle of water she carried in her bag. _That girl must be close, or her scent wouldn't be getting so strong,_ Aidou mused. Even the tutor abandoned the lesson to rummage in his desk drawer for his tablets.

Aidou noticed The Dorm President pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes pressed tightly shut, trying to ignore Akane's scent. Gaining control of himself quickly (as he'd taken a voracious amount of blood tablets after speaking to the girl earlier in the afternoon), Aidou volunteered to intercept the Human.  
"Lord Kaname, I will send her back to The Sun Dorms." Kaname looked up with blood-red eyes, watching Aidou closely, deciding if it was worth the risk sending him, but he knew there was little choice. Catching that delicious scent three times in one day and being so close to her alone, Kaname knew it would be difficult not to kill the girl, let alone frighten her.

Reluctantly, he nodded to Aidou and instructed that he take a full box of blood tablets with him, as a precaution. Aidou collected his pill box, bowed, and walked out of the classroom door, with enviously greedy, red eyes watching him, not missing the warning look from his Vampire Lord as he left.

He walked through the long main corridor to the stairs and followed the Human's scent up several flights, leading to the roof. It surprised him she got up there without being seen by The Disciplinary Committee and he had to admit, he admired her a little for her boldness and disregard for school rules. However, a trait like that was a dangerous one when in a school occupied by Vampires.

After a few minutes, he found himself at the door that led to the roof. He took a moment to regain his composure, before turning the handle and stepping out into the chilled night air. Aidou didn't need to search for long. He found Akane laying near the edge of the roof, opposite the door, right above his class. Now he understood why her scent had seemed so close, she was right on top of them!

Akane lay on her back with her eyes closed, using her arms as a headrest. He caught a glimpse of her bare neck open to the chill of the air, with her hair fanned out around her head, dancing when the wind caught it. Aidou tore his eyes away to look out over the grounds of the academy, and cleared his throat, to signal his presence.

Akane jumped at the sound and turned around, hoping it wasn't a teacher, or The Moon Dorm President or even worse, Disciplinary Committee Member, Zero Kiryu (she'd heard he was scary but had never seen him herself). If any of them found her out past curfew she'd be a goner! But it wasn't and Akane let out a rush of air in relief, to find Aidou Hanabusa, of the Night Class, probably playing truant as she often did… had done.

"You should be in class," she scolded lightly, lying back down, and placing her arms back behind her head.  
"You should be in bed," Aidou countered, with the same bored tone Akane had used when addressing him.  
"Touché," she admitted with a slight smile. Aidou frowned in irritation at the girls' lack of comprehension that he could rip her apart in an instant.

"You should leave before The Disciplinary Committee knows you're up here," he informed in a tone that told Akane, should she stay, they would find out. She stood and turned to the boy with narrowed eyes.  
"I came up here to get some peace. I won't be able to sleep tonight back in my dorm room anyway. Not with that damn sleepover going on, thanks to you by the way."  
"That's not really my problem, is it?" Aidou answered coolly, capturing her eyes for the first time since beginning their conversation.

Her eyes narrowed further as she gazed at him before a small smile crept onto her face as her arms rose in defeat. She looked back at the boy, her eyes returned to their fullest, allowing the glow of the newly risen moon to light up their emerald depths. The moonlight also captured the movement of her hair as the wind gently caught the ends, plucking, and twirling them, taunting him.

Aidou swallowed hard, trying not to look at her neck as his instincts demanded. He could hardly hear what she was saying through the pounding of the blood in his ears.  
"I guess not," she agreed, completely unaware of the internal battle the boy was fighting. "I could go to the breakfast room at The Sun Dorms instead, I guess," she thought aloud. "I did miss dinner… I could rustle up some toast or something…"

She turned without giving Aidou a second thought and walked to the edge of the roof and then jumped. His eyes widened as she disappeared over the edge. He darted forward in a panic, leaning over the side to find Akane climbing down from a tree next to a balcony, one level below him. He let out a breath of relief to see her unharmed. If she'd gotten so much as a scratch, he would have been in serious trouble with Kaname, as the class would have probably gone into a riot at the first trace of her fresh blood. He watched the girl run swiftly towards The Sun Dorms and out of sight, before returning to the stairs and heading back to class, feeling a little disappointed with their meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane lay in bed on Saturday morning, 6 a.m. in fact, watching the rays of the sun slowly brighten up the room she and Miu currently shared with six other occupants. She'd returned last night to silence in the dorm. All the girls had fallen asleep in their sleeping bags in various spots on the floor. Akane had fallen asleep easily enough after something to eat before bed, but she hadn't stayed sleeping for long. A nightmare, she wasn't willing to dwell on, had woken her nearly an hour ago, leaving her to stare at the ceiling in silence.

She threw her thick and cosy blanket back, carefully manoeuvred around the girls scattered about the floor and the foot of her bed. She grabbed some clothes from the cupboard and chest of drawers and slipped into the bathroom to change. She quietly closed her dorm-room door behind her, popped the earbuds of the music player she'd borrowed from Miu in her ears, zipped up her jacket then made her way down the stairs and out into the morning air of the academy grounds.

Exiting the gates to The Sun Dorms, she headed towards the gardens with a popular pop song from Miu's playlist playing in her ears. She didn't much care for the tune. But the song was loud and repetitive, a good beat to occupy her mind and steer it away from the unwelcome thoughts her nightmare had brought.

Akane walked through the entrance to the gardens, meandered her way through the flower beds, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes following her every step. The music changed to a more rock-inspired tune (that Miu was also partial to). It was an older song but one Akane also enjoyed in small doses. She hummed along absentmindedly as she enjoyed the slightly chilled morning wind blowing over her face and the loud taps of her feet on the hard ground.

She stopped somewhat abruptly when she found herself in the centre of the garden, at the fountain. It was set in the middle of the path surrounded by trees and bushes. She continued, gazing into the water as she passed the fountain and saw all the wishing pennies left by past students. Akane stopped and stared at her reflection in the frigid water. Her hood was thrown back as she scrutinised her appearance.

She'd thrown her black hair into a messy bun at the back of her head, with some wispy strands hanging down the side of her face. The mascara she'd worn the day before was still on her face but thanks to her pillow, there was more under her eyes than on her eyelashes. Her skin was as deathly pale as ever and her eyes stood out like two spots of paint on a canvas. Her conclusion was that she should have brushed her hair before leaving the room, and at the very least, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Resigning herself to the scolding she'd get from Miu for daring to go outside looking like she had just rolled out of bed (which she had), as the sun was defiantly high enough in the sky for her early-bird roommate to be pottering around their room, getting the others up. She turned, intending to take herself back to The Sun Dorms, but a change in track halted her steps.

There was nothing particularly special about the song, it was an older tune, a once popular song that like so many others, had fallen into obscurity with newer melodies taking its place in peoples' minds and hearts. What had stopped her was that this was her parents' song, this was the song they danced to on their wedding day and every anniversary and birthday thereafter. She rarely heard it now, but it was enough to make her think about her current circumstances.

She looked back down into the fountain and suddenly plunged her hand into the freezing water, leaving it there until the stabbing pain became acute. Pulling her hand back out, she looked at the blue tinge to the colour of her skin. Flexing her hand to help the blood circulate faster into her abused appendage. She somewhat enjoyed the faintly painful tingle of her blood rushing back into her hand, it assured her this wasn't a dream, that she was at the academy and far away from home.

Akane listened to the song intently, until it reached its end. The sobering thought that she now needed to make sure she stayed in school, brought her back to the present. Shaking the water from her hand she placed it back into her jacket pocket before walking back to The Sun Dorms for breakfast, and hopefully to avoid Miu until after she'd made herself 'fit to be seen'.

The two sets of eyes still watched Akane as she made her way back through the gardens, but broke away before they did something foolish, forcing their feet to carry them back to The Moon Dorms for some much-needed sleep. They had already broken curfew and knew if they dawdled much longer, they would have some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Kain growled.  
"Hanabusa, you sigh once more, I'm going to feed you your pillow!" he threatened, throwing a glare at his cousin from his bed, on the opposite side of the room they shared. It was nearly 10 a.m. and Kain had listened to Aidou toss and turn, then moan and sigh for the past three and a half hours since returning from following Akane as she wandered through the academy gardens.

"I can't help it, Akatsuki!" Aidou complained as he threw his covers back and sat up in his overly lavish bed, looking longingly at the window. Outside, the Day Class students were enjoying the beginning of their weekend. He could imagine Akane either walking the grounds with her little friend, visiting her family or completely alone, and vulnerable.

"I can just imagine what her hair would feel like brushing against my cheek when I bite into her ne-Ooff!" Aidou's unintentionally vocal daydream was abruptly cut short by the half-naked, red-eyed Vampire, currently pushing a pillow forcibly into his mouth.  
"Will you cut that out? I'm starving!" Kain barked after Aidou pushed him off his bed and sat clutching his chest, gasping for breath.

Kain returned to his bed, flung the covers over his head, and tried again to get to sleep, except now with a burning thirst in his throat. Aidou said nothing but lay back down, facing the blackout curtains that covered theirs and every window within The Moon Dorms. He could imagine her now, sitting out in the sunshine with her friends, her hair blowing about her, her pale, white neck visible and inviting, as if it were begging him to paint it red.

The two aristocrats sat up simultaneously and reached for their blood tablets. Kain glared at his cousin for making him thirst so much during the day and swallowed the two tablets in his hand, before laying back down to sleep, turning to face the other side of the room, saying no more to his infuriating cousin. Aidou mimicked his glare with his own theatrical flourish before laying down and trying to think of anything, besides that girl.

Miu zipped up the small duffle bag on her bed with a sigh.  
"So, it really was bad?" she asked after hearing what their headmaster had told Akane about the school boards' decision to review her scholarship. Akane nodded, passing her friend her sweater which Miu took and quickly put inside her bag for her weekend at home.

Miu visited her home every weekend as her parents didn't like that she was away from home and virtually, unsupervised. So, she was picked up every Saturday morning by her father, leaving Akane to herself all weekend. She didn't mind this at all. Akane relished the quiet. Not having to hear about the Night Class and how awesome they were for two days, was her idea of Heaven. Of course, she understood her friend's infatuation with the scholars, they were very attractive people, but she did dislike having to justify her lack of interest on an almost daily basis.

"Well like I said, you only have yourself to blame for this. I don't want you to leave Akane, so do what the Headmaster told you," Miu pleaded as she sat down on her bed next to her friend, dropping her bag at her feet.  
"Don't worry, I'll do whatever I have to, to stay here. Headmaster Cross said I'd have to be dead or dying to miss a single class anyway." Miu smiled approvingly and patted her friend on the back in a motherly way, which drew a light chuckle from Akane.  
"That sounded an awful lot like maturity," she teased before putting her hand on her heart and getting teary-eyed. "Oh, my little Akane's growing up… You'll start liking the Night Class next," she joked, nudging her friend playfully.  
"Don't hold your breath."

Later that morning, Akane and Kimiko waited with Miu by the academy entrance for her father to pick her up. He arrived in a black Volvo SUV, slid down the window, and waved to his daughter's friends as Miu flung her bag onto the back seat.

Miu's father was in his early forties but still had a youthful look about his features. He had a slightly darker complexion than his daughter and finer, lighter brown hair that was thinning at the top as was his hairline. He was a fit and lean man of a good nature but could be stern with his daughters.

"Good morning, Mr Hayashi," they greeted him respectfully.  
"How is your mother faring?" Kimiko enquired of Miu's grandmother's recent operation, with a formal tone to the elder.  
"She's doing much better thank you, Miss Inoue," he smiled and continued the pleasantries with his daughter's friends as she settled into the car. They said their goodbyes to Miu and her father and stood, waving her off as they drove away.

As the girls made their way back to The Sun Dorms, Akane turned to her friend, asking if she was also going home during the weekend, as she sometimes did.  
"No, I've got a few sleepovers planned for the weekend. Do you want to come?" Kimiko knew the answer to her question but still asked, knowing Miu wouldn't like to think Akane was being left out of anything. But Akane liked the fact Kimiko was so impatient with her, it meant that she gave up quicker, neither irritating the other more than was necessary.

"No thanks, I think I'll just have an early night."  
"Well, if you change your mind…" Akane nodded in thanks, but both girls knew they probably wouldn't see each other until Miu came back.

Kimiko and Akane parted ways near the entrance to the gardens. While Kimiko headed back to The Sun Dorms, Akane decided she would spend some more time in the sunshine. That was something else Akane liked about Kimiko. Without needing Akane to say anything, she knew she preferred her own company more than the company of others, and gladly left her to her own devices, instead of trying to force her to interact.

Miu was an altogether, different sort of friend. One that nagged and bossed Akane around sometimes, always trying to get her to involve herself with their wider group of friends. So, after a long, and tiring few hours with Miu, Kimiko was a very welcome change of pace. But Akane liked and respected her friends, even Miu, as she knew she was just trying to help her 'social development' (as Miu called it).

Akane spent the rest of the day reading outside, eating lunch in the cafeteria, or listening to music while doing her homework in her room. By 4 p.m. Akane was strolling through the academy gardens again, listening to music on her borrowed device, this time, making sure to set her own playlist so she didn't have to listen to Miu's more eclectic tracks in her collection.

She walked in a thoughtful daze, letting the music take her thoughts while her feet guided her before she realised she'd walked right up to The Moon Dorms outer wall. _I've already gone this far,_ she thought with a shrug and decided to walk around the structure before she then headed back to The Sun Dorms for supper. She'd never walked this far up before, and found she enjoyed how quiet the place was. Of course, she couldn't have known the Vampires inside were getting irritated by the faint scent creeping in through their open windows, waking some of them up.

The Night Class didn't have the option to visit with their families during the weekends like many of the Day Class students did, thanks to many of them living too far away to make short trips. Now they were beginning to dislike the rule.

Aidou craned his neck as he looked out of his bedroom window, hoping to spot Akane over the edge of the wall, but it was obviously too far from his window to give him the correct angle. He sighed, wishing it masked her scent as effectively as it did her appearance. His throat was burning! He was so thirsty. Thankfully, after her scent did a complete lap of The Moon Dorms, it began to fade, relieving, and slightly disappointing the now hungry Vampires who resided within.

Kaname was in his room, sat at his desk, answering letters from the Vampire Council when there came a knock at his door.  
"Come in, Aidou," he called without lifting his head as the aristocrat entered. "What is it?" he asked while keeping a natural tone, even as the effect of Akane's scent wore off.  
"I think I know why Akane Nakamura's scent is so potent Lord Kaname," Aidou informed with his hands held behind his back as if he were addressing a General.

The Pureblood left his letters and gestured for Aidou to take a seat opposite him and explain further.  
"Human children have a more potent scent than they do as adults, due to their scent diminishing gradually as their bodies mature," Aidou began to clarify. Kaname agreed with an affirmative nod as he brought his hands to the desk, lacing his fingers in front of him and resting slightly on his joint hands.  
"Yes, that's why children are more of an attractive target to the less controlled of our kind." Aidou nodded glad he was being taken seriously, his ego boosting at the thought. He was the brightest… anything at the academy, after all.

"I've looked through the archives and found, that it doesn't happen often, but it's not unheard of for a Human's scent to increase in desirability when they begin to mature, instead of their scent fading." Kaname sat in thought for a long while before addressing the now, fidgeting Vampire in front of him.  
"Thank you Aidou." He lifted one of the letters and began to read. Aidou understood he was being dismissed and rose. He bowed to his Lord before exiting the room and closing the door silently.

Kaname placed the letter back on his desk and made his way to the window. He looked out towards The Sun Dorms, contemplating Aidou's theory. It was entirely plausible. Cases such as Aidou had uncovered had been catalogued by the Vampire Council over the centuries, but these Humans had always died young and were never known until after the fact. They were known simply as Unfortunate, due to their ill-fated existence.

The Pureblood stared for some time at the window as the sun finally set and the other occupants of The Moon Dorms got ready for another night. He walked back to his mahogany desk, lowering himself back into his dark green leather, mahogany chair and gazed thoughtfully into his lavishly decorated room, his eyes landing on the intricately designed, marble chess set, ready and waiting for a new game to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know it's small. Reviews are still welcome and a special thanks to everyone who's followed this story. Enjoy!**_

The sun was nearly set by the time Akane wandered back through the gardens. She was heading for The Sun Dorms when a voice, she was very familiar with, called her name.  
"Nakamura?" _Headmaster Cross patrols on the weekends! Am I out too late?_ Akane thought wide-eyed as she turned to him. "It's alright, it's not curfew yet, but you should think about heading back before it gets too dark," he suggested with a smile. Akane nodded, bid him goodnight, and hurried back to her dorm.

Meanwhile, Aidou roamed the corridors of The Moon Dorms restlessly, finding nothing to occupy his mind. Or more accurately, he couldn't find anything to take his mind off the new mystery he'd uncovered. He'd told Kaname his theory on Akane that he believed true to her situation but researching the cases hadn't made for pleasant reading.

The Unfortunate cases Aidou had found, spanned thousands of years, and always resulted in the Human's grizzly death at a young age. They died, usually at the hands of blood-crazed Level E's, but there was nothing on the Unfortunates themselves of any use. Sometimes nothing but a name and a description of their death. But nothing about who they were, or even where they came from. It was infuriating!

He wondered how long it would take for Akane Nakamura's name to join the list of those Unfortunates he'd cared to remember, as it inevitably would. He found himself again trapped in a thought loop about the strange Human, whose scent plagued him even now. What was it that she had or maybe lacked, that the rest of humanity did not? Was there a way he could pinpoint that quality and crack open an age-old mystery? _What the hell makes that Human smell so good? It makes my mouth water just thinking about it!_

Aidou stopped abruptly in the lobby of The Moon Dorms and shook his head to scatter such dangerous thoughts. He knew he already had less control of his bloodlust than some of his peers of the Night Class. Yuki Cross was a bad enough enticement with the scent and taste of her blood, but not only was Akane's scent alluring, she was a rare anomaly within humanity. It was maddening that his very nature prevented him from studying her in greater detail. At this thought, before he even realised what he was doing, Aidou was walking out of the door of The Moon Dorms, into the now dark academy grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

This was a very, very dangerous idea, but his feet guided him regardless, pulling him closer, towards The Sun Dorms. He knew The Disciplinary Committee were given the weekends off and usually stayed at the Headmaster's private residence, just off the academy grounds and that Kaien Cross took up patrol on their downtime. So, Aidou again, asked himself what he thought he was doing, skulking around at night, way past curfew, with an ex-Hunter, once known as The Vampire without Fangs, on patrol? Yet he continued to walk towards The Sun Dorms, moving even more cautiously the closer he got, hoping the man wouldn't sense his presence, wherever he was.

Luckily, curfew was now in effect and every Day Class student would be in their rooms, including Akane and her small friend. _I'm dead if I go in there!_ Aidou told himself as he thought about what Kaname could and would do to him if he found out where he was planning to go. Despite this, Aidou continued and managed to get into the female dorm building without being noticed. He followed Akane's scent, allowing the delicious aroma to lead him to her room.

Thankfully, the corridors were relatively empty, except for some girls switching rooms on the second floor, causing Aidou to have to duck back down the stairs and wait for their hushed voices and tentative footsteps to disappear. Soon, he found himself standing outside a door with a silver plaque, engraved with the numbers 210. Akane's scent strengthened at this door and now he realised, by the lack of her scent, that Akane's roommate was not inside.

His head told him this was ridiculous. _Who cares if this Human is something new? I can let it go... But her scent is so intriguing… I want, no, I need to know more!_ His curiosity wouldn't allow him to leave. His ego also wanted an answer to why she acted so rudely indifferent towards himself, Kain and even Kaname. He'd heard her heart rate increase when they'd spoken the night before, at the changeover, and on the roof, but her face hadn't betrayed her once.

He was somewhat shocked when he felt the cool brass of the doorknob in his hand and turned it, opening the door with just one quick squeak from the hinges. He entered and quickly closed the door behind him, his back pressed against it as his wide eyes darted around the room.

To his right was the only odd convenience to the otherwise, unremarkable room. A door stood ajar where a bright sliver of light and a small cloud of steam billowed out, seeping into the darkened bedroom. The sound of running water confirmed that Akane must have been in the shower, which did nothing for Aidou's control and sent his imagination soaring of ways he could make this emerald-eyed Human crumple at his feet, like any Day Class girl should.

He slinked into the darkened room with its' solitary lamp switched on, sitting dully on a bedside table, nestled between the two modest, single beds on either side. Both were covered with warm, thick blankets of a rich, dark plum colour, with one bed pushed up against the wall and the other resting, partially under the window. There was a two-door wardrobe and a tall, six drawer chest-of-draws, and sat atop the dresser was a plain, wood framed mirror.

Aidou stepped close to the bathroom door, close enough he could almost make out the girl's reflection in the steamed-up mirror on the opposite wall of the bathroom. Again, he tried to talk himself out of this. _You do not have a death wish. You can let this go, just turn around and leave._ But his feet remained rooted as the blurred figure in the mirror moved around temptingly. _Am I really this affected by one Human girl? She's interesting, so what! She doesn't find me charming, who cares?... Wait? That's impossible!_

He could make any woman swoon over him, even this Human with her cold, sarcastic tongue. Her jewel-encrusted eyes narrowed on him in irritation, ebony hair that shone in the sun and moonlight like water. He wanted to see what her face looked like flushed by the heat of that shower. He wanted to know what she would do or say if he were to step into that room as confidently as he would his own. Would she shriek at the top of her lungs? Yell at him to leave and cover herself with her arms, or would she swoon at the sight of him?

 _Wait a minute!_ Aidou inwardly exclaimed. _It doesn't matter if she's a rear specimen among a sea of ordinary Humans. I don't 'want' her, I want to study her! It's her blood teasing my senses_ , he concluded, shaking his head to clear himself of such unhealthy thoughts.

Akane was rinsing the coconut scented conditioner from her hair, enjoying the relaxing sensation of the warm water running down her body, before reluctantly turning off the shower, knowing she had to get to bed after a jaw-popping yawn. She pulled her towel off the railing beside the shower door, ran it over her body, catching the droplets before wrapping it around herself, stepping out and placed a second smaller towel around her shoulders, to collect the water that dripped from her hair.

She stood in front of the misted-up mirror and rubbed the condensation to reveal her reflection. Her skin was tinged red, in sharp contrast to the blue of her hand this morning in the academy gardens. She brushed her teeth and quickly combed through her tangled tresses, brushing it down and over her shoulders. She turned, putting off the light by pulling the cord, and then exited the bathroom and walked to her dresser, where the hair-dryer Miu had left her was kept, in the top, left-hand side drawer. She plugged the appliance in and began to dry her hair, lazily running her fingers through the knots as she went. Akane had no idea a Vampire, had just managed to squeeze past her into her bathroom and was now stood in the shadows, watching her every move.

Aidou was panicking at this point, questioning his sanity as well as his supposed intelligence (that he'd clearly overestimated at this point). _Coming here was such a stupid idea!_ His curiosity was forgotten as the girl wafted her scent more effectively in his direction, with the aid of that damned hair-dryer. He knew he had to keep himself as calm and quiet as possible, and just look away until she went to sleep. Then he would be able to creep out and back to his dorm and drown himself in blood tablets, which he'd forgotten to bring with him in his impromptu, exit from the dorm building.

Unfortunately for Aidou, that was the moment Akane allowed her towel to drop to the floor, revealing her fully naked form, vulnerable and exposed to the colder air in her bedroom, and the panicked Vampire in her bathroom. He pulled his eyes away before his mind could lock the image away and scolded himself vehemently for his thoughts on this Human. He staggered back into the bathroom until his back hit the wall, then slid to the clammy tiled floor. He took calming breaths, but her scent was just more effectively drawn to his tongue. He needed to cool right down, or this girl would be drained completely, and then they'd both be dead!

 _Ok,_ Aidou thought as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. _She'll dry her hair, get dressed then go to sleep. All I need to do is hold my nose, think calming thoughts, and ignore this burning in my throat, and wait._ He cursed himself for not bringing his blood tablets. At least if he had, his thirst would be quenched almost satisfactorily, and having her scent blown into the bathroom wouldn't feel like such a cruel punishment. Usually, he wouldn't even put himself through such torture. But after the fiasco with Yuki Cross, and the anger of his Vampire Lord still fresh from the incident, Aidou had decided this girl's blood, although, incredibly enticing, was not worth the wrath of his Lord. That was something he had to fear.

Once Akane was satisfied with her hair, she finished drying her body and then pulled a white, long-sleeved, camisole top and loose-fitting, white pyjama bottoms, with black and red hearts, out of the second draw down on the dresser, and got dressed for bed. The top belonged to Miu. In fact, most of the clothes Akane wore belonged to Miu, except for her uniform. She hadn't packed many things when she'd left home, having little time to gather everything. So, she only took the most important, like food and money, and of course, her test score papers from school and the scholarship and transfer papers.

It was still only 8:30 p.m. so, despite her tiredness, Akane decided to read a little of the book she'd checked out of the library earlier that afternoon. She sat comfortably on her bed with the pillow propped up behind her back, draped her quilted blanket over her legs and began to read. After a few minutes, she got back to her feet and walked to switch on the main bedroom light, as the dullness of the lamp was starting to hurt her eyes. She was blissfully unaware of the Vampire currently fighting the natural urge to jump from her bathroom and drown in the taste of her sweet life's blood.

Once time felt like it had caught up with him again, Aidou listened. He had no idea how long he'd been in the bathroom, or when it became cold, sitting on the tiled floor. He only knew that he could hear the tell-tale sounds of someone deep in sleep. He crept forward and peered through the crack in the door to Akan's brightly lit bedroom, where he had a clear view of her sleeping soundly in her bed, with a book resting on her legs. He squeezed himself through the crack of the door, too afraid of the door creaking and waking the Human, afraid to even breath as he exited the bathroom and began creeping across the floor to the exit, to his salvation.

For Akane and the Day Class it was very late, maybe midnight, but for Aidou and the rest of the Night Class, it was early afternoon (technically speaking), and still bought him good time to get back to The Moon Dorms and make up a plausible excuse for his absence.

"Mm…" Aidou froze in the middle of the room as the Human turned in her sleep. He let out the breath he was holding when she finally got comfortable. He was nearly half-way to freedom, tip-toeing silently across the wooden floorboards when a scream echoed throughout the room. "No!"

Akane shot up, eyes bulging and panting heavily. Aidou had to dive to the floor and crawl out of sight, behind the other bed. He held his breath as he lay, listening to Akane sucking in air desperately. She kicked her blankets to the floor in her haste to leave her bed, dropping the book she'd been reading onto her bedside table as she did, before striding to the bathroom to wet her face and get a drink of water.

Aidou was completely exposed! He knew, as soon as Akane came out, he would be seen! He looked around desperately, his mind in a frenzy at this point to get out before he got himself into a world of trouble. He looked up and saw he was below the window, so, without any further planning, he moved as fast as he could to his escape.

Akane had filled a glass tumbler with water and was drinking it greedily when she heard the thud of the window frame in her bedroom being pushed open. She jumped in fright and dropped the glass into the sink, cutting her fingers when her hand reached, too late, to catch the glass as it shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Aidou scurried to the window, opened it, and quickly swung a leg over the ledge. He was about to jump when the sound of shattering glass and an incredibly alluring scent reached him. His instinct kicked in as his eyes turned to a bloodied red. The Vampire, immediately hid out of sight of his victim, squeezing himself under her bed by the wall. He remained motionless and watched as she came back into the room, looking wildly about, and sucking on slightly bleeding fingers. The predator in him relishing his victim's scent as she moved to the window, coming dangerously close to the unknown menace.

Akane peered out the open window cautiously, looking this way and that. The grounds of the academy appeared peaceful and quiet, displaying no signs of potential danger, but Akane knew appearances could, so easily, be deceiving. She quickly closed and latched the window, drew the curtains forcefully and then walked to the door to lock it and turn out the light. Just what the thirsty Vampire had been waiting for.

He let go of the panic of being caught and the consequences his actions would bring and moved quickly and silently towards his prize. He gripped both of Akane's wrists and forced her, face first against the wall in the now, almost completely dark room. He heard her yelp of surprise and fear at the sudden touch and delighted in the spike it caused in her scent. He could hear her heart beating thrice its normal rate, almost in time with her gasping breath.

"Please, please don't!" she breathed out as tears stung her eyes while she trembled uncontrollably. Aidou breathed in her scent from her bloodied fingers and rubbed his nose against her neck, feeling her hair stroke exquisitely against his face before the sheer terror in her voice registered in his ears. He came back to his scenes somewhat and tried to regain his control further. Without his blood tablets, it was difficult, but he wasn't some lowly Level E. He could issue instructions to the girl he held, to help him in his desperate attempt to reign in his bloodlust long enough, to leave her unharmed.

"Stop moving Nakamura," he ordered quietly causing his prize to freeze then push him, shouting angrily.  
"Aidou Hanabusa! How dare you! Let me go right now! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"  
"I said stop struggling. Now be quiet you're only making me worse," he growled back, again, annoyed by her lack of knowledge about Vampires and their nature, which he knew was more compelling with him now, due to Akane's freshly spilt blood.

He was mindful, however, of the unwanted attention Akane's yelling could bring, so pressed himself firmly against her back, and pushed her fully against the wall, making it harder for her to fight against him as he covered her mouth to muffle her protests. With her fighting proving as useless as her yelling at him, he, again, buried his nose in the girl's hair and neck.

Eventually, she managed to shake her face away from his hand and angrily spat her displeasure at his behaviour.  
"If you don't let me go right now I'm gonna…!"  
"If you don't stop moving and shut up right now…" Aidou broke in, with a dangerously soft tone to his silky voice, grazing her delicate neck with his elongated fangs. "I'll hurt you." She immediately stopped. Anger replaced with fear as Aidou continued to nuzzle and stroke her neck with his sharp fangs, daring himself to sink them deep into her flesh.

Akane's ragged breathing slowed as she tried to calm herself, but she was so scared of the sharp object gently touching her neck, that it was hard not to shout and scream. She was, at least thankful he wasn't covering her mouth anymore.  
"What do you want?" The trembling began again and Aidou knew she'd tried to keep it out of her voice. He spun the girl, still grasping her wrists tightly and pressed her against the wall to stop any attempt to struggle.

Akane's eyes widened as she looked up at her captor's face. His eyes shone in the darkness as red as rubies, sharp elongated canines (she'd never noticed before), slightly visible through his parted lips. He was so close to her she could feel and smell his breath on her face.  
"Aidou, your eyes…!" she began but he cut her off.  
"Just be quiet!" he growled angrily as he dropped his head on her shoulder. She went silent and stopped trying to push against his vice-like grip on her wrists and waited, willing her heart to calm and her breathing to slow.

Eventually, the pair relaxed, once they sensed they were both breathing more steadily. Aidou lifted his head, his blue eyes still stained red as he stared at the most tempting meal he'd never have. He released the Human and stepped back, giving her more room, hoping it would make her feel less threatened. He rubbed his painfully dry throat in a futile attempt to sooth his thirst, and again, cursed himself for his ego and stupidity for not bringing his blood tablets.

Akane watched the boy with the unnatural eyes, struggle with obvious pain in his throat, from her place on the wall, with a confused but concerned expression. His breathing was becoming ragged again as he sat down on one of the beds, still clutching at his throat. The silence at this point had stretched on for minutes and was almost deafening in the quiet of the room.

Akane took a tentative step towards him while making sure to keep her movements slow and cautious.  
"Aidou…?" she called, almost inaudibly as she took yet, another step closer. Aidou was pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. Trying to ignore the urge to grab the slowly advancing girl and take what he needed to quench his thirst.  
"You're still bleeding," he stated without moving his hand from his face.

Akane looked down at her cut fingers. Some cuts had been deeper than others and were still bleeding. She turned to the bathroom and slowly made her way to the door, and then ran her fingers under the cold-water tap, applying pressure with paper towels. It took only a few moments for the bleeding to stop completely, and when it did, she carefully, gathered the broken shards of glass from the sink and floor, wrapped them in paper towels, and placed them in the bin.

When she walked back into her room, Aidou was gone. Akane went to the bedroom door (which now stood unlocked), opened it, and peered up and down the deserted corridor. There was no sign of Aidou in the dimly lit hallway and no sound of his footsteps to tell her where he'd gone. She closed the door carefully, and locked it, before going back to her bed and hiding under the covers. Now, too frightened and confused to sleep. _His eyes..._


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday, Akane spent the day either in the library or her room. Her appetite being lost until after 8 p.m. Now, she sat in The Sun Dorms breakfast room with a simple bowl of cereal, contemplating what had happened the night before. _Why did his eyes change? How did he do that, and what was wrong with him?_ These thoughts and others like them had coursed through her mind all night and day since she'd come back to her room to find the boy gone.

She was intelligent, bright, so why couldn't her mind fathom what had happened? She brought her hand to the spot on her neck, where Aidou had scraped something sharp across her skin. _His fangs?_ They hadn't cut her but had left red marks that took some time to fade. _That's ridiculous!_ She decided and dismissed the thoughts that the word fangs suggested.  
"Completely ridiculous!" she concluded as she ate the rest of her food.

Aidou had stayed in his room until Sunday afternoon also, trying desperately to get the memory of Akane's blood out of his mind. He'd taken his blood tablets as soon as he'd got back, and thankfully, was subjected to little inquiry as to his whereabouts that evening. He got away with saying, he'd been in the school library and lost track of time, whenever he was asked. But knowing he'd got away with such a violation gave him a very potent buzz, and he wondered. _Can I study this Unfortunate, after all?_

"Well, Miss Nakamura, we're honoured, please do come in," Mrs Hara greeted sarcastically as Akane walked into the Music room on Monday morning. Mrs Hara was a tall, lean woman in her early forties with a long and thin face and was very attractive, but the sour expression she usually wore took away from her beauty. Her jet-black hair was in a tight and prim bun perched on the top of her head, without so much as a hint of grey. She wore a black, knee-length pencil skirt paired with a white, long-sleeved blouse, always tucked into her skirt, and methodically ironed.

She had a good reason for her tone towards Akane. Since entering the academy, Akane hadn't been present for a single music lesson, mainly because she couldn't play an instrument, but also because in her old school, Musical Studies had been optional. However, Cross Academy was for children from wealthier backgrounds (as Akane had been reminded by many of her teachers), who believed music was an essential part of higher class education.

Akane nodded sheepishly in greeting, as the middle-aged woman observed her student with a stern look. Akane bowed to her tutor to apologise for her repeated absence, but Mrs Hara had already come up with a suitable punishment and spoke before Akane could even take a breath to fuel her belated apology.  
"Do you play an instrument?" Akane shook her head, surprised when her tutor gave a sweet smile before she walked around her desk and took hold of some papers, that lay innocently on the surface.

Akane and her classmates watched as Mrs Hara flipped through the papers quietly, discarding many and laying them back on the desk, until she found what she'd been searching for. She walked back to the front of the class and stood before Akane, while the class watched with varying degrees of interest.  
"Can you sing, Miss Nakamura?" Now, however, all the students were sitting up, giving their tutor, and their unlucky classmate, their undivided attention.

Akane stared nervously at her music teacher and then at her classmates, and back again.  
"I can hold a tune, I think," she admitted quietly.  
"Then you can play an instrument, Miss Nakamura," her tutor said as she handed Akane the papers, then addressed the rest of the class. "The voice, when mastered, is a powerful instrument. If you cannot play the flute, the violin, piano and so forth, then the voice is something that even the inept can turn to."

Akane stared wide-eyed at the sheet music in her hands. She never learnt how to read music but thankfully, when reading the words, she found she had heard the song once or twice and could vaguely remember the tune.  
"To the chorus, if you please," Mrs Hara urged. She stood impassively next to Akane, her arms folded across her modest chest. Akane turned to the class with an apprehensive breath and spotted Miu, watching her sympathetically, while others stared with looks of anticipation.

Akane took another deep breath, feeling her pale cheeks redden and her heart rate double in speed. She concentrated on the paper in her shaking hands then began to sing, quietly at first but louder after Mrs Hara gestured with her hand for Akane to 'turn up the volume'. She quickly glanced up at her classmates, all staring at her as she went through her own personal hell until finally, it was over.

Once she was done, Mrs Hara held her hand out for the song sheet and smiled pleasantly.  
"Thank you, Miss Nakamura, you may now take your seat next to Miss Hayashi. I trust you won't be skipping my classes again?" Akane shook her heavily blushing head before walking quickly to her seat. Her head down and her eyes averted from the students she passed. She spent the rest of the lesson with her head hung low and receiving reassuring pats on the back from Miu.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week Akane spent with Miu, consisted of enduring her attempts to get her to agree to go to the changeover again. She refused each time and even resorted to leaving class at the end of the day without waiting for Kimiko or Miu, just to get back to their room without hearing more good reasons why she should come with them.

"You need to socialise more. Because it's fun and because they're gorgeous, and… because I said so!" These had been Miu's reasons of the day on Friday, and finally, she'd relented at lunchtime, and stopped harassing Akane about the Night Class.

Saturday morning. Kimiko had a sleepover the night before, but Miu had decided to stay with Akane, as she felt guilty for pestering her all week. Akane had said she didn't mind but was glad Miu had stayed. She'd been having more frightening nightmares than usual, ever since her encounter with Aidou Hanabusa.

"Aren't you going home this weekend?" Akane asked at 10:05 that morning, as Miu would have usually left by now.  
"Yeah, but I have to get my mum a present from town. It's her birthday next Sunday, and this is the last chance I'll have to get her anything. And since I've been a total pain all week, I thought you'd like to come with me to pick something and to get some ice cream, my treat?" Akane smiled at Miu as she looked up at her sheepishly and accepted another apology for her behaviour.  
"Sure, I'll come with you. Just stop apologising now ok, it's fine." Miu smiled and nodded, then left to see Kaien, to get his permission for her and her roommate to leave the academy grounds.

An hour later and the friends were walking through the town, Cross Academy called home.  
"Thanks for picking out the birthday card, Akane. I know my mum will love it!"  
"You're welcome. Do you know what you want to get her?" Akane asked as she and Miu exited the card shop and made their way down the busy street to the diners and coffee shops.  
"I think I'll get her a new coat. Dad said she's had her green one for ages and would appreciate one for the warmer weather. But first, as promised, ice cream!" Miu exclaimed in excitement as she opened the door for her friend at the ice cream parlour.

They found a small table in the middle of the shop, after ordering at the counter. Ten minutes of discussing which shops to check for the perfect summer coat for Miu's mother, their order came. Miu had decided they should 'go all out', and ordered a banana split with everything on top, for the pair to share. They ate their treat happily and talked about school, shared ideas of what else Miu could get for her mother's birthday (in case they couldn't find a coat), then left to search for the perfect gift.

They decided to go from the top of the main shopping area of town and work their way down. Miu treated the outing like some covert mission to find the right coat, as she had not been enthusiastic about thinking up other gift ideas and had a limited amount of time left to shop. So, resigning herself to an eventful and entertaining morning, Akane followed her friend from shop to shop, giving her opinion on the garments held up for her scrutiny.

"Mum is going to love this!" Miu declared, some hours later as she admired the waist-length, dark red coat she'd bought.  
"Definitely!" Akane agreed, admiring the coat along with her friend. It had a faint floral design in the fabric, that Miu said would be perfect for summer and spring wear. It had hidden pockets inside and a belt that tied at the front or could be wrapped around to tie in the back.

It was pretty and expensive, like most of the things Miu owned. Unlike Akane, Miu and most of the other students of Cross Academy came from wealthy or well-off families and could afford to send their children to such a prestigious institute. The only reason Akane had the good fortune to be with Miu, Kimiko and the rest of their classmates, was because she'd buried herself in her school work after her situation at home changed. It resulted in Akane soaring to the top of her school and beyond in a matter of three years, thus getting the attention of Cross Academy's Directors, as well as many other schools and colleges.

As Miu and Akane made their way out of the busy shopping quarter, heading back to the academy, Miu suddenly stopped with a panicked look on her face and began rummaging through her shopping and handbag.  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked as Miu thrust her handbag into her friend's arms and then began pulling things out hurriedly.  
"My purse! Oh, I think I left it at the store," she whined, stuffing her belongings back into her bag. "I'll be right back, look after these," she said, gesturing to her handbag and her mother's birthday present. Akane nodded and watched as Miu darted back up the street and out of sight.

Akane leant against a wall next to a side street, Miu's bag on her shoulder and the present for her mother held limply in her hands. She stood for only a moment before she began to hear the unmistakable sound of someone crying. I came from the side street behind her but as she looked down the lane was empty. Akane ventured in to investigate.  
"Hello?" she called as the crying became louder the further she walked.

Taking a right turn at the bottom of the lane, she found a woman sitting on the dirty ground. Her head was held in her hands, and she was sobbing.  
"Hello? Are you alright?" Akane asked from a few steps away from the poor looking woman. Her clothes were old and shabby, and her dark hair hung limp and unkempt about her shoulders.

The woman stopped crying and pulled her hands from her face, but she kept her head bowed and continued to breathe heavily as if she was holding back her cries. Akane leant closer in curiosity and concern, but just out of reach, still being mindful of any threat the woman may pose. She was sat in the middle of a deserted alley, dressed in rags, and crying to herself, after all.

"Hay? Are you ok?" she asked again gently, but the woman suddenly sprang to her feet and lunged for Akane. She staggered back, but the woman caught her wrists and twisted her arms forcefully back. Akane was spun, with one arm restrained uncomfortably, behind her back while the other was held across her chest in a cold, clammy, bone-crushing grip.

"You smell so good! Can I have a taste?" the woman cooed in Akane's ear, as she struggled uselessly, against her grasp.  
"Let me go! Let go!" Akane yelled futilely, as the woman began licking her neck and inhaling deeply. Suddenly, Akane was, abruptly pulled away and pushed into a wall, almost smacking her face on the brick at the force. When she turned, she saw the woman stood with her back to her, facing Aidou Hanabusa who wore a bored expression, stood just a few feet away. There was a frightening, snarling sound that Akane couldn't place at first, but soon realised, that the animalistic sound was coming from the woman!

"You should go now, Miss Nakamura," someone suggested from behind her, after placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Akane looked up at Takuma Ichijou, another student of the Night Class. He stood just watching the strange woman and Aidou but never once made eye contact with Akane directly. He removed his hand and stood in front of her after the woman turned to him with a shriek. But Akane had seen her eyes and backed up against the wall clutching Miu's things (that she had gripped tightly throughout the ordeal) to her chest. Her eyes met Aidou's briefly before she turned and ran back down the street, and out to the main road.

Once Akane was out of sight, Ichijou spared no time taking out the Level E with a swing of his sword.  
"Did she see?" he asked Aidou, as the former Vampire was scattered to the wind.  
"No," he lied before suggesting they tail the Humans back to the academy, to make sure they weren't attacked again.  
"Yeah, she could attract more attention," Ichijou agreed in a troubled tone. "I wish the Headmaster realised who Miss Hayashi's roommate was before he granted them permission to leave the academy." Aidou agreed. Kaien Cross may have been a superb Hunter, but the guy sometimes seemed a few crumbs short of a full cookie. Ichijou sighed after swallowing a blood tablet, to make sure his thirst was suppressed. "We should go now before they get too far ahead."

"Ooff…" Akane's breath whooshed out as she ran, straight into someone, before landing in a heap on the floor. She rubbed the newly sore spot on her elbow and looked up to apologise to whoever she'd just bowled over.  
"Akane? There you are! Are you alright?" Miu asked while jumping up and holding her found purse in one hand while offering the other, to help Akane to her feet. Akane accepted the help up and apologised for her obliviousness and knocking Miu over.

"It's ok, but, where were you?" she asked as she took back her bag and shopping.  
"I-I thought I heard something but, umm, it was nothing," Akane lied uneasily, steering her friend down the road. The need to move away from this area was sending surges of adrenaline through her veins, but she kept herself at a steady walk. Miu shrugged and allowed Akane to drag her back to school quickly, to make sure she made it in time for her father to pick her up at the academy entrance.

Once they followed the Humans back to the road leading to the academy, Ichijou broke away, heading for The Moon Dorms, to inform Kaname the Level E that had been reported, had been taken care of, and that Miu and Akane were unharmed, and none the wiser.  
"I trust you'll keep your distance, Aidou?" he added with a pleasant smile, receiving an annoyed frown from the younger Vampire. As much as he knew he should stay away, Aidou had to talk to Akane about what she'd seen. He'd lied to Ichijou, and now he had to make sure to erase his mistake before anyone found out he'd let the Unfortunate remember she'd seen the Vampire.

"So, I'm going to have to leave this here with you, so Mom doesn't get her hands on it," Miu explained as the academy came into view. Her father was due to pick her up in 10 minutes, at 3 p.m. They'd decided to just wait by the gates, however, Akane wished they hadn't, when she noticed the person leaning casually against them, looking like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Miu exclaimed the same instance Akane noticed him. "It's Idol!"  
"Oh, hello Miss Nakamura, Miss Hayashi," Aidou greeted cheerfully, waving them over and of course, Miu practically ran, dragging Akane by the sleeve of her coat.  
"You remembered my name?" Miu asked quietly, with a raging blush on her cheeks.  
"Of course! How could I forget beautiful names, attached to such beautiful faces?" he replied in a sultry tone, leaning closer to a swooning Miu, who wore her usual goofy, 'Idol' expression. Akane attempted to seem as impassive as she usually was, rolling her eyes at her friend as she turned to her excitedly, but refused to make eye contact with the boy directly.

After Miu returned to Earth, she asked Aidou why he was out during the day.  
"I mean, I thought, that with all your classes being at night, you'd still be sleeping?" she added quickly, not wanting to sound like she wasn't pleased with the change in his behaviour. "And you can call me Miu if you like?" she said with an even greater blush to her cheeks. Aidou beamed charmingly.  
"I decided, it was such a nice day, I'd come out to enjoy the sunshine. I was thinking of taking a walk and then saw you." His voice dropped to a silkier tone. "Would you like to join me, Miu?" Aidou asked as he offered her and Akane an arm each. But before Miu could do more than nod, enthusiastically, a horn beeped, shattering her dreams in an instant.

"Oh, no!" she complained as her father appeared in his car, waving her over through the wound-down window. She looked back at Aidou with a sad, and frustrated expression. "I'm sorry Idol, but my father is here to pick me up."  
"You're leaving?" he asked in mock disappointment when inside, he was intrigued and pleased he didn't have to think of a way to get rid of her later, so he could speak with Akane alone.  
"My family don't like that I'm away at school, so, I always spend the weekends at home." _Every weekend, hmm?_ Aidou inwardly smiled while Akane silently freaked out, after seeing the sudden spark in his eyes, even as he told Miu that he would make sure to walk with her some other time.

"Miu, come on! You'll see Miss Nakamura again on Monday. Your grandmother's home from the hospital." Miu huffed before handing Akane her mother's birthday present, gave her a hug, and waved sheepishly at Aidou, still with a silly grin and blush as she stepped gingerly into the car. Akane stood smiling and waving goodbye along with Aidou until Miu's car was out of sight, then dropped her hand and turned quickly into the gates.

She headed for her dorm quickly, while Aidou followed her, nonchalantly.  
"So, she's away every weekend, huh?" he asked as he walked with his arms behind his head. His ego and smugness, easily heard, shining through every syllable.  
"That's none of your business!" Akane retorted coldly as she hurried her pace as the gates of The Sun Dorms drew nearer.

"We need to talk about today," Aidou told her in a more serious tone, stopping at the gates, as she'd crossed the threshold and was out of his reach.  
"Well, you found your way into my room once, why don't you try it again!" Akane snapped before turning sharply and marching into the female dorm building.  
"Was that an invitation?" Aidou asked himself in mock contemplation, a finger placed on his chin. He smiled mischievously before turning and walking back towards The Moon Dorms.


	12. Chapter 12

Akane wasn't all that angry, just confused and frightened by what'd happened. She was scared but far too logical to allow her mind to wander to the fanciful. But other than the word, flashing in bright, neon lights behind her eyes, she couldn't think of a plausible explanation for that woman's unnatural behaviour, and Aidou's changing eyes.

 _This is ridiculous!_ She cried into her mind in exasperation, before leaving her room to get some lunch. Akane spent the rest of the day in the library, reading textbooks and flipping through magazines, trying to occupy her mind. That is until she was ushered out at 9:15 p.m. by the elderly librarian, Mrs Honda.

As Akane wandered back to her room, she passed Kimiko's room, filled with the jovial giggles of her sleepover buddies, now in full discussion about their most beloved Night Class students. She walked the last few steps to her door but stopped before she took hold of the handle. The door was open a crack when Akane knew she'd closed it properly that afternoon when she'd left for lunch. Tentatively, she grasped the handle, and opened the door slowly, while peering cautiously into her darkened room.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from the hallway behind her, causing Akane to jump in fright and turn breathlessly. Kimiko stood in her doorway wearing a long, white, cap-sleeved nightgown. She had her arms crossed, leaning against her doorframe, and a puzzled look on her pretty face.  
"N-nothing, the door was open. I think the latch is broken," Akane lied, feeling her cheeks reddening while scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Hmm? We had the same problem, last week. Just go to The Dorm Leader, she'll get it fixed for you. You were out late?"  
"I was reading, lost track of time," Akane explained, receiving a raised brow from the blonde. Thankfully, at this, one of her friends called her back into the room.  
"Well, don't make a habit of it, sleep is important. Goodnight, Nakamura." With that, Kimiko closed and locked her door, re-joining whatever discussion was currently happening, about the Night Class. _You have no room to talk, Sleepover Queen,_ Akane deadpanned to herself.

She let out a breath before turning back to her ominously quiet room and slowly walked inside. She reached for the light switch and flicked it on, before closing her room off from the corridor. The room seemed empty, just as she and Miu had left it. Their beds were made, Miu's hairbrush thrown carelessly on her mattress, and their nightgowns from the night before were still folded neatly on their pillows. Miu's mother's present still rested against the wardrobe, and the bathroom door was still tightly closed, so Akane walked over, feeling less cautious, as nothing was out of place.

 _Maybe the latch really is broken,_ she thought as she reached for the handle. She opened the bathroom door, pulled the cord to turn on the light and peered inside. Again, everything was where she'd left it, and there was no-one hidden in the shower. _The latch must be broken,_ Akane concluded as she pulled the cord once again, plunging the bathroom back into darkness. However, before she turned back to her bedroom, arms snaked around her waist and a head rested on her right shoulder.

She jumped in fright, which turned to aggravation immediately, as the intruder spoke.  
"I've been waiting a while," Aidou whispered huskily into Akane's ear, triggering an uncomfortable shiver to travel down her spine. He allowed her to wiggle out of his grasp and watched, amused, as she turned to him with an angry frown and clenched fists. "Even when you're mad you're cute." Akane's eyes widened slightly before she frowned and folded her arms, again fighting a blush that was attempting to reveal itself.

"Why are you in my room, again?"  
"You invited me," Aidou answered simply, as he sauntered over to her bed and flopped down, resting his head on his arms.  
"I did not!" Akane protested from her spot by the bathroom door, her arms still crossed, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
"Yes, you did. I said, we need to talk about today, and you said, 'you found your way into my room once why don't you try it again'."  
"In what world is that an invitation?!" Akane asked, exasperated.

Despite her nagging curiosity, she didn't want to think about what had happened today, or the last time Aidou had been in her room. She didn't want her mind to roam to the thoughts she'd been plagued with for the past week. All she wanted to do, was forget about the nightmares she'd had of those sharp teeth scraping against her skin!  
"Too bad, I'm here now, and we need to talk," Aidou argued, trying to ignore Akane's scent. Thankfully, this time, he'd made sure to bring a full box of blood tablets and decided to take one now, as Akane's aroma was already starting to affect him.

He stood in one fluid motion and walked past the girl to her bathroom and collected a glass and filled it with water. He came back into the room, glass in hand and set it down on Akane's bedside table before taking out his pill box. He decided not to mix the tablets in with the water, as that might have made the Human uncomfortable since she'd already seen more than she was supposed to.

"You sick?" Akane asked uncrossing her arms and walking towards her bed. She still had an aggravated tone, but now, tainted with curiosity. She stood at the foot of her bed, waiting for an answer, while Aidou took a long time to drink his water. He set down the empty glass, then lay back on Akane's bed, much to her annoyance, and decided to take the conversation in a more suitable direction.  
"Did that woman today, seem odd to you?"

Akane stiffened at the mention of the crazed woman who'd attacked her.  
"I mean, her eyes were weird, don't you think?" This time, Aidou turned to Akane with a smile that seemed threatening, secretive, and mischievous all at the same time. Overall, it made Akane feel very uneasy, and in response, she began stepping back and away from him, her eyes angled to the floor as she held one arm, protectively over her chest, clutching the elbow of her other arm.

"Contact lenses..." she suggested, completely unconvinced by her own suggestion. Aidou watched the girl as she backed away from him, becoming less and less comfortable in her own room. He got to his feet and slowly advanced towards her, amused when her breathing hitched and her heart quickened. She was afraid, the confusion he saw in her eyes, however, told him, that she wasn't sure what she should be afraid of, or she was denying what she already knew.

See, Aidou had done some discreet investigating into Akane Nakamura and found her school work and test scores far surpassed some of the brightest in the Day Class. She was very smart, _but perhaps too conventionally logical for her own good,_ he thought as he watched her struggle to keep her composure. He circled the Human, making her unconsciously bring her shoulders higher and her head low, hiding her neck from her natural predator.

"Is that what you think I did?" Akane lifted her eyes slowly, and stared at Aidou, remembering the last time he'd been in her room when his eyes had changed from lustrous blue to deadly crimson before he'd vanished silently.  
"You s-scared me, sneaking into my room, like a stalker. I was just hallucinating. Nothing h-happened!" Akane stammered, trying to convince herself of the facts as she averted her eyes, squeezing them shut.  
"Are you hallucinating now?"

Akane stopped breathing. She tried but she couldn't take a breath. Slowly, and against her better judgement, Akane lifted her head to see Aidou's face mere inches from her own. His blue eyes, stared right at her as she watched, transfixed as the azure blue began to bleed into a deadly red. As she took in the spectacle before her, Akane also saw, in her mind, what she had tried to disregard. Everything she'd seen, felt and denied because it had seemed too inexplicable, too unnatural. Yet here it was in front of her, and she knew she couldn't run from it now, no matter how much she wished she could.

"That woman was a Vampire, and so am I." Aidou expecting a typical reaction from a Human to his revelation. Shouting, maybe some crying or begging for their life, or even not believing him. But this girl, this inexplicable Human, just stared, but she didn't seem to be seeing him. She appeared to look right through him, stood in a daze, before mumbling something that caught Aidou's attention instantly.

"He's a Vampire," Akane whispered to herself as she unconsciously brought a hand to the back of her neck.  
"He?" Aidou enquired. Akane's eyes widened as she was dragged back to the present. She hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud, which peeked Aidou's interest even more.  
"I-I mean you're, you're a Vampire," she stuttered nervously, while hurriedly removed her hand from her neck and moving around him to sit on her bed. Aidou raised a brow, returning his eyes to their original colour, then followed Akane to her bed, sitting beside her, blocking the door, her only exit. This did not go unnoticed by Akane and made her feel even more anxious.

"Who's he?" Aidou asked as he leant back casually. Akane sat at the opposite end of her bed, as far away as she could get from him. He wasn't normally a very patient person by nature, but he knew Akane's anxiety level would peak before he gave in, so he waited for his answer.

Akane sat frowning in frustration, fear, and incomprehensibility. A whirlwind of thoughts rushing through her mind, as it rewound her life and re-wrote everything she thought she knew and understood. She'd known what he was but could never bring herself to believe it. It was much easier to think that she'd been sick all the time, that he was overprotective and a little obsessive, and didn't know his own strength. That all those nights had just been vivid nightmares that she could leave behind when she woke up. But to finally have the proof staring her in the face (sitting on her bed even), she knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She had to believe it, she had no other choice. _He's a Vampire!_

"Nakamura let me see your neck?" Aidou asked, having to gain Akane's attention back to her room again, and the other creature currently inhabited it. She hadn't noticed, but her hand had found the back of her neck again, where the scarring was deepest. She quickly placed her hand back on her lap and shook her head in answer, not trusting her voice. Aidou moved closer causing Akane to jump to her feet and dart towards the other bed.

"S-stay away y-you, Vampire!" she stammered out. Aidou held his hands out, palms up, in a placating gesture, hoping to reassure her.  
"I won't hurt you," he soothed as he slowly advanced. But Akane's flight instinct was dominating her at this point. She felt the rush of panic rise at being caught by those terrifying teeth once more and ran.  
"You're a liar!" she yelled, jumping over Miu's bed. Aidou was, of course, faster, and pinned her to the wall between the bathroom door and her wardrobe, face first, in an instant.

"No, don't!" Akane struggled as he moved the soft, black veil of hair from her neck and stared in shock at what it covered. He had thought, maybe Akane had been attacked by a Vampire before, or the Level E from earlier had marked her somehow. But the scaring he saw, hidden just under the collar of her shirt, was a mixture of old and relatively new, going down from the back of her neck and lower. He had to pull her shirt back to follow the scars to where her shoulders joined. There were so many! Telling where one started and another began was impossible, even for his keen eyesight.

"Someone's been feeding on you, for years!" he gasped spinning her back around to face him. He knew a Vampire would, someday, end up killing Akane, which was the fate of all Unfortunates, with no exception. But to find that she had already been scared so badly, it annoyed him, and he couldn't understand why. For the first time in his life, he was baffled by his own emotions.

Akane stared at Aidou, also confused by his sudden anger.  
"You're a Vampire. What do you care?" she asked, throwing Aidou by her simple question, as he didn't understand the reason himself. He released her, stepped back, and sat on Miu's bed, pinching his nose as the prolonged exposure to Akane's scent was starting to affect his senses, yet again. _Perhaps, the more agitated I get, the faster her scent brakes through the control the blood tablets give?_

Akane watched him as he sat in obvious discomfort for a moment before she headed for the bathroom. Just as the water started running, Aidou lifted his head. He watched as Akane filled another glass with water and then brought it to him.  
"Here, those tablets help, don't they?" she stated more than asked, holding out the glass to him. He took it then swallowed another pill before placing the box and the half full glass back on Akane's bedside table. She sat down opposite him on Miu's bed, eyeing the pill-box, contemplating whether to pick it up and inspect it further. Aidou decided it would probably be best if she didn't, so placed it back into his blazer pocket.

"I wonder what we're going to do with you?"  
"We?" Akane asked with a frown at Aidou, who seemed happier than was polite due to the circumstances.  
"Yeah, see if it was just me scaring you last week, and that woman today, it'd be easy to erase your memory."  
"Erase my memory?!" Akane exclaimed, shooting to her feet in shock and defiance. "You are not erasing my memory!"  
"Relax. I couldn't if I wanted to since if all your memories relating to Vampires were erased, that would leave you with the mental capacity of a marble. Erasing a week, the Human brain can just about cope with, but years, not a chance."

Akane stood staring, in dulled shock at the Vampire sat on her bed, as he explained the procedure for the eventuality of a Human finding out about his race.  
"Your kind has procedures for this?" Akane asked, as she crossed her arms and raised a brow, while mild amusement played across her face.  
"We hold up your governments, so don't sound so surprised," Aidou retorted as he lay leisurely on Akane's bed, again with his arms behind his head. "And what do you mean by 'your kind'!" he added indignantly. Akane shrugged and sat down, completely unapologetic for insulting his species. Aidou huffed in irritation before he turned away again.

"What happens now? What do you do with Humans whose minds you can't screw around with?" Aidou chuckled and sat back up to answer her.  
"That will be up to the Headmaster, and Lord Kaname."  
"Lord Kaname?" Akane asked taken aback.  
"They'll tell you everything you'll be permitted to know tomorrow, so get some sleep," Aidou informed her. He knew he had to tell Kaname that Akane had seen more than she should have earlier. But the fact she had already been introduced to Vampires, gave him some cover for his own transgressions.

He decided he'd best get back to The Moon Dorms before he was missed, so stood, and began to walk towards the bedroom door, but Akane took him by surprise, grabbing his arm and halting him.  
"Wait a minute…" Akane had a searching expression, and the underlying question Aidou heard in her voice, intrigued him.

"You said you needed to tell the Headmaster and Lord Kaname. I'm assuming you mean, The Moon Dorm President, Kaname Kuran."  
"What's your point?" Aidou asked turning to face her as she crossed her arms and stared up at him with an uneasy frown.  
"He's the one in charge of you Vampires, isn't he? He reports to the Headmaster and vice versa, concerning the secret here at the academy. So…" she began as she walked around him to the bedroom door, making Aidou slightly unnerved about where she was going with this.

"If it's against procedure for a Vampire to divulge the secret of their kind and of Cross Academy, to a Human, then that would put you in trouble with Kuran and the Headmaster."  
"You already knew about Vampires, so I'm in the clear," Aidou countered with a grin, but Akane tilted her head curiously.  
"No, I didn't, you told me. 'That woman was a Vampire and so am I', remember?"

She took hold of the doorknob and opened the door, just enough to squeeze through, but not enough for someone to see into the room clearly.  
"So, you would be in trouble, wouldn't you? I doubt they'd be pleased to find out about you breaking curfew and coming to The Sun Dorms either." Aidou had been rooted to the spot, listening to Akane's subtly delivered threat, and now stood frowning at her in annoyance.

He hadn't expected her to be one for blackmail, and by the nervous tone of her voice, he assumed she probably wasn't. However, she would tell Kaname and Kaien about him being in The Sun Dorms, he could see the conviction of her words on her face. Also, annoyingly, she was right. He had been the one to tell her. Before that, she'd been effectively deluding herself against the existence of Vampires. _Cleaver girl._

He strode to her and closed the door, forcefully taking it from the Human's grasp, without effort. Akane stared up at him, slightly startled, and took an involuntary step back, forcing herself against the wall. Aidou placed both hands on either side of her head, boxing her in. He looked down at Akane's frightened face, listening as her heart beat swiftly against her chest. She breathed in quick, shallow gasps, as she stared up at the Vampire, nobody knew was in her room.

Akane took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She knew Aidou wasn't stupid enough to hurt her. Or at least, she hoped he wasn't. After watching her squirm for a moment, thinking this may work in his favour, he decided to humour the Human.  
"What do you suggest we do?" Her eyes popped open and her head shot up in surprise.  
"N-nothing…" she answered simply, receiving a sceptical look from the face hovering in front of her.

"I-if you don't say anything a-about me knowing about v-Vampires, I'll keep quiet about you c-coming here."  
"What's the matter, afraid they'll ask you some interesting questions about those scars?" he asked amused by her stuttering and the pink colour staining her face and neck.  
"My life is nobody else's business no matter who they think they are!" Akane answered with a hardness and finality to her voice that surprised Aidou. Although, he'd already learned that this Human, this Unfortunate, was full of surprises.

He let out an amused snort of agreement before stepping away from her and leaving the room, without another word. In the corridor, he swallowed more pills as he leant his back against the closed door. _This could be amusing,_ he thought to himself, as he heard the lock click shut. He left quickly, thanking whatever God was out there, that he made it back to The Moon Dorms without being caught. However, he failed to spot the set of eyes following him from the edge of the academy grounds.


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ This was what Akane thought in her first lesson, after lunch, on Wednesday. This was also the first time she'd come to this class, and for good reason. Horses always freaked her out! She'd never understood the aspiration many girls had to own one, much less, the desire to learn how to ride one. This tutor, Mr Iwata, was also much more insulted by Akane's absences from class than even, Mrs Hara had been. So, as punishment, he'd instructed Akane to be the first to mount her steed and try the jumps.

Mr Iwata was a tall, well-built man with a strong jaw, short, wavy brown hair, and almond-shaped, hazel eyes. These traits should have equalled a relatively handsome man, but regrettably, they did not. He had suffered a severe acne infection in his youth that had left him, with deep scarring on his cheeks and forehead. Also, Mr Iwata's attitude was sometimes something to be desired. Basically, he was that one teacher that really didn't seem to want to be a teacher.

Akane was stood holding the reins, an arms-length away from the snorting, brown beast. It watched her curiously, unaware that it's big, brown eye, fixed on her, stood beside him was what was making her so nervous.  
"We'll, Nakamura? Up you get," the tutor instructed, impatiently, as he pushed her closer. Akane stumbled forward, and bumped into the animal, stiffening as it turned to her.

She looked around, noticing the rest of the class were watching and waiting for her to mount the horse. With a deep breath, to steady and calm herself, she lifted a shaky, left leg to the stirrup, pulling herself up onto the saddle, as she pushed off the ground with her right foot, and swung her leg over the horse's back. She quickly secured her right foot in the second stirrup and grabbed for the reins, holding them so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She sat as straight as a board. The little colour she had, quickly draining from her face completely, as her breathing came in short, rapid gasps.

The other students hadn't noticed Akane's distress, as they were mounting their own horses, and listening to the tutor's instructions to walk around the enclosure.  
"Akane? Are you alright?" Miu asked, walking her horse towards her friend, once she'd noticed she hadn't moved off with the rest of the class. Akane watched the thing coming towards her, every step it took doubling her panic. She was stuck up on an animal she didn't trust or like, and now, another one was interested in her. She was terrified!

Miu's eyes widened when she finally realised what was wrong and stopped her horse. She dismounted quickly and rushed to Akane's side before she completely freaked out.  
"Miss Hayashi, what do you think you're doing?" Mr Iwata asked in annoyance before he noticed Akane sat rigidly on her horse, her face as white as a sheet.

"Akane?" Miu called as she slowly took hold of her hands and prized them off the rains. As soon as Akane's hands were free of the rains, they began trembling and clung to Miu tightly. Silent tears had begun to fall from her eyes when the tutor arrived. "Akane, I'm going to get you down now, ok? It's going to be fine," Miu reassured soothingly as she pulled one of her hands from Akane's grasp and unhooked her foot from the stirrup, while Mr Iwata did the same on the other side.

The rest of the class sat watching the spectacle, some with looks of concern, and others, like Kasumi Kobayashi, quietly chuckling from atop their mounts.  
"Miss Nakamura, I want you to swing your leg this way, and I will lower you to the ground." Akane did as she was told, but it was more her body reacting than her mind obeying the command. As soon as her feet hit the ground her legs gave out and dropped from under her. Their teacher instructed Kimiko to take the class and to continue their walk around the corral until he returned, while he and Miu helped Akane to the infirmary.

Once Akane was in the capable hands of the academy nurse, Mr Iwata told Miu to get Headmaster Cross, and once Kaien arrived, he informed him of the incident and apologised for not noticing Akane's discomfort with the horses sooner. After a quick discussion, where Kaien reassuring his colleague, not to worry, Mr Iwata hurried off return to his class.

"Will Akane be ok?" Miu asked worriedly after the nurse informed Kaien of Akane's condition.  
"She's had a scare, but she'll be fine after a little rest. You should go back to class now, Miss Hayashi. Miss Nakamura is in safe hands." Miu nodded dejectedly before slowly making her way back to her riding lesson, while Kaien instructed the nurse to bring Akane straight to his office once she was awake. He then left to advise Kaname, Akane may still be in the school building when the Night Class begin their lessons.


	14. Chapter 14

On Wednesday, Aidou, and the students of the Night Class had all taken extra blood tablets before leaving their dormitories, as a precaution. They had been warned, Akane would be in the school's infirmary when they arrived for lessons, due to an accident in one of her classes. Aidou had been curious when Kaname informed them of this before they were to leave the dorms. He'd voiced his curiosity, but the Pureblood said it was nothing serious, and didn't elaborate further, before leading the class out of The Moon Dorms.

Aidou had walked along performing his usual show for his fans, but all the while, with that Human on his mind. Eventually, he spotted the perfect person to rid him of his damned curiosity and wasted no time in detangling her from the Day Class mob that surrounded him.  
"Good evening, Miss Miu," he greeted seductively, as he pulled her from the throng of Day Class girls.  
"Oh, Idol! I mean, good evening," she greeted in reply, with a deep blush quickly taking over her face.

"I'm still waiting to take you and Miss Nakamura on that walk," he added, kissing her hand, not taking his eyes from hers. It caused her delicate blush to deepen and lengthen down her neck. "I heard she had an accident today, is she alright?" He was laying the charm on thick, trying to get his answers quickly, before Kaname or Zero got him moving again. He even tilted his head with the sincerest look of worry he could muster to match the concern in his voice.

"Akane? She'll be fine after a little rested. She just had a bit of a shock," Miu reassured him with a smile.  
"A shock, what happened? I hope it wasn't serious."  
"No, nothing like that, she just doesn't like horses," Miu replied simply with the usual smile he'd seen her give him still in place. _Horses? That doesn't answer much,_ Sigh. _I could ask someone else,_ Aidou mused but grumbled irritably as he noticed Zero moving his way, cutting his time to get answers short.  
"Please tell Miss Nakamura, that I hope she feels better." He excused himself and re-joined his cousin, leaving Miu with the now, silent group of girls surrounding her, all with the same lofty yet puzzled expression.

When Akane opened her eyes, she was in a dark room, it was deathly quiet and strongly smelled of sanitising fluid. She quickly realised she was lying on a bed and sat up to look around the sterile room. It had a row of five beds lining the walls on both sides, with a door on either end of the room. Understanding she was in the infirmary, she relaxed, until she saw her riding helmet, boots and blazer sat on the little bedside table next to her.

All too soon the memory of her episode with the horse, and having to be practically, carried by her friend and teacher resurfaced. She groaned in embarrassment and flopped back down onto the bed.  
"I passed out too?... How pathetic," she grumbled into the empty room.

One of the doors to the infirmary suddenly opened, and the nurse walked in, having heard her patient stir.  
"How are you feeling, Miss Nakamura?" she asked briskly as she made her way across the room.  
"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sorry, I should go."  
"Headmaster Cross wants to see you before you go back to The Sun Dorms. I'll show you the way to his office before I leave," she said, as she buttoned up the navy-blue cardigan she wore over her white nurses' uniform, before holding out Akane's blazer to her.

The nurse was Miss Aoi Shou. She was a young woman in her early thirties, with long blonde hair that she always kept in a messy bun at the back of her head. She was slim with a toned physique and usually wore a pleasant, dainty smile, but at present, she wore a frown and bustled about collecting her bag and coat as she was late to leave.

Akane understood Miss Shou wanted to get home and got herself ready to leave as quickly as she could. She put on her shoes and blazer then followed Miss Shou out of the infirmary, picking up her helmet to drop off with the Headmaster, and waited as she locked the door. Miss Shou gestured for Akane to follow and took her to a set of stairs.  
"Follow the stairs up one flight and you'll be in the corridor to the Headmaster's office, just turn left at the top of the stairs."

Akane thanked the nurse and watched as she smartly turned and left for home before walking the familiar route to Kaien's office. As she climbed, she wondered why he'd need to see her in the first place, but then one terrifying thought occurred to her. _No! He must have told them!_ Her anxiety increased, as did her pace in her mounting panic as she walked, and found herself, all too quickly, at Kaien's door. She stood there, racking her brain, trying to think of something, anything she could do to keep her secret, but quieted herself. _There's no reason to be worried yet,_ she told herself.  
"Just calm down and think before you speak Akane, this could be nothing."

She took long, deep breaths for a moment before she rose a shaking hand and knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" came the cheery call she'd become accustomed to on her many trips to this door. She popped her head through, reluctantly followed by the rest of her body, and then entered and sat opposite her Headmaster, in her usual chair. _At least there's no sign of Aidou or his 'Lord', Kaname Kuran,_ Akane observed as she discreetly examined her surroundings.

"How are you feeling?" Kaien asked his student conversationally, as he leant across the table. Akane raised a suspicious brow as she answered.  
"Ok…" she replied, still unsure if she needed to be careful about what she said and decided to keep her answers vague just in case.  
"Mr Iwata sends his apologies, and hopes you'll feel better soon," Kaien said. Akane spoke with as much confidence her embarrassment would allow when he mentioned her teacher, that had to carry her to the infirmary.  
"I feel good… a little embarrassed that I freaked out, I guess, but ok... I never did like horses much," Akane muttered as she fiddled with the buckle of her helmet resting on her lap.  
"Well, you needn't worry. You won't have to go to any more riding lessons. You can spend those classes either here or in the library studying, from now on."  
"Sir?"  
"Well, since you were so affected, it would be too cruel to force you to attend."

His smile was pleasant and beaming, the usual happy-go-lucky Headmaster Cross, Akane had become accustomed to. The realisation was noticeably relieving for Akane. Kaien was, thankfully, none the wiser as to the true reason for her lightened disposition. _He doesn't know. Thank God!_ Akane did really appreciate the reprieve from the horse riding lessons, and the offer to spend that time in his office but knew Kaien's cheery nature would slowly send her around the bend.  
"The library would be perfect!" If he noticed the rejection, Kaien didn't show it.

"I also wanted to talk to you about your classes."  
"I've attended all of them since we last spoke, Headmaster," Akane said quickly, her relief suddenly being turned to apprehension.  
"I know," he began, waving a reassuring hand at Akane's anxiety. "I'm glad you did what I asked, but I wanted to congratulate you."  
"Congratulate me?" Akane asked with a tilt of her head.  
"Yes, The Cross Academy, Directors, have decided to continue your scholarship." Akane perked up as a hopeful smile spread wide across her face.

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you!"  
"This doesn't mean you're off the hook, Miss Nakamura. You must keep this up to stay in their good books, as well as mine," Kaien reminded in a slightly stricter tone than before.  
"Yes Sir, I will," she nodded earnestly with her determined expression back in place, her fists balled in front of her.  
"Then you may go back to your dorm, Yuki's waiting by the main entrance to escort you."

Akane jumped up and bowed low with more words of thanks as she hurriedly placed her riding helmet down on Kaien's desk, and then bid him a goodnight, before quickly leaving the office. She closed the door and leant against it, enjoying the sense of relief she felt. She wasn't being sent away and Aidou hadn't told on her either. Then realisation dawned, _I'm alone…at night… in a school full of Vampires!_


	15. Chapter 15

Akane's short-lived relief turned to anxiousness as she looked up and down the quiet, dark, and deserted corridor. Getting out of here quickly was the top priority. She had no desires to get herself bitten, and when Aidou had been alone with her, it seemed to even cause him pain, at times. _They probably know a Human is near, so I'd better get out of here fast,_ she reasoned before taking a deep breath and running down the corridor to the stairs.

Akane had to slow down once she reached the stairs but still took the steps two at a time as she descended. There were four flights to get down, but as she followed the stairs around on the third flight, Akane came to an abrupt and breathless stop. _Oh no!_ Kaname was on the bottom of the third flight of stairs, watching her quickly rack her brain for something to say.

"Kuran! I mean Moon Dorm President… I know I'm not supposed to be here but…"  
"I heard about your riding accident, Miss Nakamura, are you alright?" _Headmaster Cross must have warned him there'd be a Human in the school when it was time for Night School.  
_ "Yes, I'm fine. Horses and I have never gelled well," Akane answered, trying to sound as unfazed by him as she'd been before, but it was hard, now that she knew what he and the rest of the Night Class really were.  
"Well, be sure to take care. You've had rather an eventful time lately." _Eventful? What's that supposed to mean?_

Akane smiled as pleasantly and as steadily as she could, but the small gap of silence was disconcerting, and standing mere feet from a Vampire was not good for her blood pressure either.  
"Umm… if you're looking for Headmaster Cross, he's in his office." Akane told him, thumbing over her shoulder, hoping her gesture looked nonchalant, but Kaname wasn't helping by just standing there staring at her.  
"Thank you, Miss Nakamura, you should head back to your dorm now. I'm sorry, I kept you."  
"No, it's ok, umm… I should…" Akane gestured down the stairs. Kaname smiled and stepped to the side for Akane to get by but didn't climb the stairs himself.

She held her breath as she walked closer, finally passing the Vampire, and carried on down the stairs at a steady walk, all the while feeling his eyes on her back. Once she came to the ground floor and checked she wasn't being followed, she bolted for the exit. Running out the front doors of the school building, almost knocking over Yuki in her haste. Thankfully, she managed to stop before she sent the smaller girl flying and stood in front of her gasping for breath.

"Nakamura, are you alright? What happened?" Yuki sounded worried, very worried and Akane understood why. She could see The Disciplinary Committee member discretely checking for blood on her neck and collar. _I knew The Disciplinary Committee had to be in on this too. Makes sense I suppose. What else would they be needed for?  
_ "Yeah… I just don't… want to stay out too long. … I have to keep up the good behaviour… or I'm gone, remember?" Akane panted.  
"Oh, right, well let's get going." Yuki smiled in relief that Akane hadn't been hurt or ran into anything, or anyone, she shouldn't. Akane was still fighting for air so just nodded and followed without a word, thankful the Headmaster's daughter was at least, as easily cajoled as her father.

Yuki got Akane back to The Sun Dorms then bid her goodnight, as she left to continue her patrol of the academy grounds. Akane entered her dorm room with a sigh, she couldn't believe how tired she felt. _Damn Kuran! What did he mean by eventful anyway?_ Akane didn't have time to think on the Vampire's words, because as she'd walked through the door, her roommate, Miu, dived and captured her in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Oh, Akane are you ok? I was so worried! You went as white as a sheet! Mr Iwata looked about ready to faint when you passed out on the way to the infirmary!" she burst out in one breath while clinging tightly to Akane's waist.  
"Yes Miu, I'm fine. A good night's sleep and I'll be perfect," Akane reassured as she tried to prise her friend from around her torso, before making her way to the dresser. She plucked out some night clothes and then heading into the bathroom to change for bed.

"You're not hungry?" Miu called through the door. Akane shook her head as she emerged again and got herself comfortable in bed. The fright she'd had from Kaname erased any appetite she'd had when she woke. Miu shrugged her shoulders before turning out the light and getting herself into bed.  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…" Akane turned to face Miu to listen to what she had to say, but the devious look she wore made Akane uneasy.

"Idol asked about you today." Akane's unease disappeared and she blinked, surprised. "He seemed worried when I told him what happened."  
"What! You told him, why?" Akane whined, feeling her cheeks redden at the knowledge Aidou, and possibly, everyone at school (Human and Vampire), now knew about her impromptu nap time.  
"He asked after you, what was I supposed to do, lie?" Miu asked innocently but Akane knew she was feigning her innocence.

She turned away before Miu started questioning her further, and to hide the awful blush she could feel colouring her cheeks.  
"Ok, you don't want to tell me, I get it," she heard Miu say and imagined her friend holding her hands up in defeat but with an amused smirk on her face. "I'll find out eventually, and we both know that," Miu finished as she rested her head on her pillow knowingly, leaving her friend to stew while she peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

In Akane's view, Thursday and Friday had been her idea of Hell on Earth! Not only did Miu pester her every opportunity she got, about Aidou's interest in her, but many of the fangirls had overheard him asking about her at the changeover and spent all of break and lunchtime, demanding to know what her relationship was with their Idol. She tried to dodge them as best she could, but with so many of the girls knowing about their 'dear Idol's' curiosity in her, it made it almost impossible for Akane to even go to the restroom without an angry entourage.

She endured threatening, yet amusing, anonymous notes left in her bag, snide remarks and scathing looks from her peers during class. The small number of male friends she did tolerate even stopped talking to her. The animosity from many of the other girls being a sign of social disease it would seem. Unfortunately, the night promised no relief, as Kimiko and her roommate, Naomi Jin, organised emergency sleepovers in Akane and Miu's room. These were basically, interrogations that lasted nearly six hours each before everyone got tired of Akane's bored expression and complete disinterest in their questions.

Akane had originally been concerned for her sanity when she was told there would be sleepovers concerning her relationship with Aidou (that she couldn't get out of, no matter how much she begged), but quickly calmed after the long line of questioning boiled down to the same thing, 'Why did Idol ask for you?' and for that, she didn't have an answer.

Saturday 6:15 p.m. Akane entered her empty dorm room, as Miu was home again for the weekend. She turned on the light and securely locked the door. She locked the windows before doing the same in the bathroom, and then double checked everything, until she was satisfied, before taking a shower and preparing for bed. Even during her shower, Akane kept an eye on the mirror on the opposite wall, reflecting the fully lit and empty bedroom beyond the bathroom door.

She dried and changed then triple checked the doors and windows before lying down to sleep. Usually, Akane would have read a book or listened to music, but after the sleepovers of the previous two nights, she'd got very little sleep and felt completely exhausted. Saturday 7:55 p.m. Akane finally decided she could settle down and drifts off to sleep almost immediately.

Saturday 11:27 p.m. Akane is awakened by incessant prodding to her side and a warm breeze, blowing across her face. She cracked an eye open to see a set of glass-blue eyes, staring expectantly back at her. It took her a second to contemplate what this meant before her eyes widened to their fullest, and she jolted upright, ready to release an almighty shriek. Aidou quickly placed his hands over her mouth to muffle her screams while also trying to reassure her.  
"Nakamura, calm down! It's ok, it's just me."

Akane locked eyes with the intruder, relief rushing through her when she recognised Aidou Hanabusa of the Night Class. Satisfied that she wouldn't be screaming anymore, Aidou removed his hands and stood to watch as she calmed back down.  
"What are you doing here?" Akane asked with a groan, suppressing a yawn, and rubbing her eyes. "I already said I wouldn't say anything if you didn't tell anyone about me." Aidou's face became a frustrated frown as he placed his hands on his hips and glared down at the Human.  
"That's not how you greet someone, who comes to visit you!" While Aidou spoke, Akane rubbed her head, cursing the Day Class girls and their sleepovers, until she remembered the very reason for those two useless and exhausting nights, was currently lecturing her on proper manners, after breaking into her room!

"You!" she exclaimed suddenly, with a dangerous tone, while pointing an accusing finger at the surprised Vampire. "This is all, your fault! Do you have the slightest idea what those crazy fans of yours did to me for the last two days?" Akane was now on her feet, glaring daggers at Aidou while his frown changed to a look of complete bewilderment, remaining silent as the Human continued to fume at him. "I've been bombarded with questions at school, I couldn't even eat in peace! Then Inoue and Jin organising emergency sleepovers, with nearly all the girls in the bloody dorm building, just to interrogating me about you for over six hours!"  
"Why?"  
"Why? What do you mean why? You asked Miu about me getting hurt in class and everyone heard! Now some of the girls think you've got a crush on me, others think I'm some whore who managed to sneak into The Moon Dorms, while the rest concluded you were just being polite. I had to listen to people insult me and defend you while trying to figure you out because I didn't have an answer for them! I've barely slept in two days because of you!"

By the end, Akane was breathless and standing right in Aidou's face, getting more annoyed the more his grin grew at her misfortune. Aidou was trying not to laugh at the reaction he'd caused in the Day Class girls. Not to mention, Akane's face at this moment. The redder she got the more she looked like an angry tomato.

He couldn't contain himself any longer and let out a guffaw of laughter, muffled by his hand, held firmly over his mouth, failing miserably to control himself. Akane crossed her arms and huffed while tapping her foot angrily, waiting for Aidou to run out of the air to fuel his laughter. _Hopefully, he'll laugh himself to death!_ She frowned deeply as she stared up at him in his merriment. He recovered eventually and straightened himself to see a highly irritated Human who looked less than impressed with him.

"Finished?" she asked a little more lightly than he would have expected, judging from her expression, but he nodded and tried to shake the smirk that was still planted on his lips as she frowned at the floor between them. "Why did you ask Miu about me?" Akane asked, sighing tiredly.  
"Lord Kaname told us you had an accident on Wednesday and would be in the school when we arrived, but he didn't say what happened. So, I asked someone I thought might know," he explained as he took up residence in Akane's bed, again, much to her annoyance. "Except your friend didn't give me many details," Aidou added once he got himself comfortable. "She just said you didn't like horses, so I guessed you freaked out in your riding lesson and got carted off to the infirmary. So, is that what happened?"

Akane refused to answer and huffed, striding over to Miu's bed, to sit down. She was aggravated, and now completely awake, with an egotistical, teenage (she assumed), Vampire boy in her bed, that she knew would refuse to move, no matter how angry she got. Her arms and legs crossed in exasperation, not caring that she was wearing a nightgown, as Aidou turned to her, his head propped up on his palm with one foot on the bed while the other dangled off the edge.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there? This is your bed, isn't it?" Aidou asked suggestively as he patted the mattress with a charmingly, seductive smile.  
"It is, but there's a perverted Vampire laying on it." Akane dead-panned, unmoved by Aidou's antics. He gave an amused shrug before he lay back down, with his hands resting behind his head. Akane's leg bounced on her knee in agitation, watching the arrogant Vampire resting so peacefully in her bed. "Did you have a reason for coming here Aidou, or did you just want to wake me up?" she asked with an aggravated tone that pulled another smug smile from him.

Aidou lifted himself up slightly to rest his head on his hand again and grinned at Akane devilishly.  
"If I got what I wanted from you, Nakamura, waking you up would be impossible." His grin widened in amusement as Akane stopped bouncing her leg, paled slightly, and held her arms around herself a little tighter. "Ha, ha, relax, Nakamura. Although, maybe now, you'll think twice about using that tone with me."

Akane's unease disappeared, replaced by anger at being teased in such a tasteless manner.  
"Get out of my room, or I'll scream," she threatened with a growl.  
"Alright," he surrendered, with a sigh of mock defeat as he stood. He held his hands up with a disappointed shake of his head, sporting an amused smile on his lips. He looked back at the girl now stood before him. "Leave the horses alone next time, ok," he advised with a wink, before striding to her door and leaving without a backwards glance.

Akane watched him with a glare then threw herself back into bed, once the door was again, securely locked. However, after many minutes of tossing and turning, she sat back up with a snarl any Rottweiler would be proud of.  
"Damn you, Aidou Hanabusa!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Poor Akane, she looks as exhausted as The Disciplinary Committee members do, after a long night," Miu whispered to Kimiko, in their English class, before lunch. It was Monday, and Akane had forced herself to stay awake up until this point but had finally lost the battle. After she was unable to get back to sleep on Saturday night, she'd decided to read a book until 4 a.m. but then only slept until Miu arrived back at 9:15 on Sunday morning.

Sunday had been spent talking with Miu, walking around the school until lunch. They then spent the rest of the day chatting with their wider group of friends around campus, before going back to the dorm at 6:30 p.m. for supper and look over their homework. So, when the alarm went off at 6:45 a.m. that morning, Akane could barely muster up the energy to roll herself out of bed.

The loud smack of the board eraser hitting the tutor's desk, roused Akane from her slumber with a jolt. She jumped up in her seat, her tired, puffy eyes wide in fright as she wiped away the little drool that had been trailing down her chin.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Nakamura. I think a detention will be in order. See me after class." Mrs Satou was not a lenient teacher. She was short and fat, with rosy cheeks and wiry, greying hair. There was nothing jovial about this English teacher, who reminded Akane of a troll, better suited under a bridge than in a classroom.

Akane groaned and slumped back in her chair. _Detention! Argh… I'm supposed to be keeping out of trouble. Damn that Aidou Hanabusa and his crazy fan club!_ Akane cursed the Vampire's name all through her detention, which lasted most of lunch. Mrs Satou let her leave with just enough time to eat and get to her next class, which was, thankfully, History. _Sigh!_ Akane rushed through the door to her History lesson, dropped her homework off at the desk and quickly took her seat next to Miu as the teacher came in and closed the door.

"Akane?" Miu called worriedly, as she sat down huffing and puffing, after running from the cafeteria. Akane just shook her head before unceremoniously, dropping it on her desk and closing her eyes. History was Akane's worst subject, and she detested it with a passion. But this teacher, Mr Fukui was not the most attentive of teachers and was happy to teach his lessons then leave, without making much fuss over students who didn't pay attention. So Akane was grateful to at least get some rest after such an exhausting weekend.

"So, will you come to see the Night Class today?" Miu asked Akane, as they packed away their Biology equipment on Friday afternoon, before going to lunch. The week had gone by quickly, with Miu not even mentioning the Night Class until now. So, Akane was surprised to hear her friend's question after not so much as a swoon at Aidou's name.  
"Why would I?" was Akane's response.  
"It's Valentine's Day! Tonight, at the changeover, the Day Class can give the Night Class student they like chocolates."  
"I'm familiar with the concept of the holiday, Miu. But there isn't a guy I like, so why would I go?"

Miu sighed disappointedly. She had hoped that by not bugging Akane about the Night Class, like she used to, would make it easier to get Akane to agree to come to the changeover. _Apparently not,_ Miu thought, _Plan B it is then_. There was something she wanted to figure out, and if Akane wasn't going to make things easy on herself, she'd have to be more direct.  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll have to explain to Idol why you're a no-show again, and on such an important event too." This caused Akane to stop in her tidying of the classroom and turn to Miu with a confused look.  
"What?" was the only thing Akane could think to say as Miu continued to tidy, with a knowing smile.  
"Nothing, just that almost every day this week, Idol has singled me out to talk about you."

Akane was completely taken aback by this, and rapidly became equal parts angry and terrified, at the prospect of another sleepless weekend of sleepovers. Miu seemed to understand Akane's look and quickly added to her roommate,  
"He's very discrete about it, asking about school and stuff. But, eventually, he gets around to asking me about you. Like how you're feeling after what happened last week, or whether you're ever going to drop by and see him before class. He even asked yesterday, if you'd made any chocolates for him. So, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Akane didn't answer and turned back to tidying the classroom, while Miu did the same.

Akane didn't go to see the Night Class changeover that night and continued to ignore Miu whenever she mentioned them until she left for home on Saturday morning. Akane spent the day, as usual, all the while, with an apprehension about who she'd find back in her dorm room later that evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday 12:16 a.m. and Akane was sat up in bed wide awake, waiting for the inevitable, but an hour later and still there was no Aidou. She got out of bed, irritated by the fact she was actually waiting up for him and began pacing back and forth between hers and Miu's beds. She didn't necessarily want the egotist to come to her room again, he frightened her, mocked her but he was terribly fascinating. He'd told her secrets about his world, how woven into her society Vampires really were, and she wanted to learn more, she needed to learn more, if she was going to find a way to help him.

The thought of Aidou's dietary needs terrified her, but sometimes, he made her mad enough that she just glossed over it, which was even more ridiculous to her. She was his natural prey, she should not feel in the least bit comfortable being in his line of sight, let alone within striking distance. _I cannot let him get to me! It's what his kind do, just like the Venus Fly Trap. They force you to willingly go to them._

Akane's trail of thought was broken by a strange sound, almost like cracking glass, coming from the door. She watched, amazed, as, through the keyhole of her door, a crystallised substance started to spread, forcing the lock she had put on to click. After the lock opened, the spreading of the strange crystal stopped. The handle turned silently before the door quickly swung open and shut, revealing the Night Class student Akane had become reluctantly acquainted with over the last few weeks.

Aidou had been later than usual due to having so much chocolate to go through from yesterday, as well as waiting for the rest of The Moon Dorm residents to be fully distracted before making his escape. He was honestly proud of his stealth in getting to and from The Sun Dorms on the weekends. He was very aware, however, that Kaname, may have an idea of his weekly outings. He had been the last to leave the main lobby tonight, giving Aidou a knowing glance over his shoulder before he retired to his room. That look had sent a shiver down Aidou's spine and made him think twice about leaving at all, but his desire to smell Akane's scent overrode his concern, and within half an hour of the Pureblood leaving the room, Aidou was making his way up the stairs of the female Sun Dorm building.

Akane stared at the Vampire and her door, and back again, with a thoroughly confused expression that caused a satisfied smirk to come to Aidou's handsome features. He enjoyed stumping this girl, but it didn't happen often enough for his liking.  
"What… how… what did you do?" she finally asked before stepping closer to inspect her door. Her curiosity completely overriding her fear of the Vampire she was now stood beside. Aidou said nothing and walked away, taking up residence in Akane's bed and waited for her to finish examining her door.

Akane bent down and touched the crystal poking through her keyhole. It was cold, and when she pulled her fingers away, they were wet. Akane frowned at the liquid and rubbed her fingers together, studying the thickness.  
"Ice?" she concluded and turned to Aidou with a quizzical frown. "You made ice, by freezing the water particles in the air?"  
"Yes, I did," Aidou replied from Akane's sheets with his eyes closed, hands behind his head and his legs stretched out. He was impressed she'd realised the science behind his power and listened, unmoving as she moved closer to the bed.  
"How did you do that?"

Aidou opened his eyes to find Akane standing over him with the strangest expression he'd ever seen on her face. Confusion was evident in her eyes and curiosity, but she seemed completely mesmerised by him like this was the first time she'd fully understood that he was part of a completely different world. He liked that expression.

They stared at each other for a time before Aidou raised his hand and watched, as his power came forward, revealing a sword made entirely of ice. He ignored the gasp from the Human, and gazed at his weapon with pride, before allowing the ice to shatter and disappear. Akane jumped at the sound and turned to see the same fate befell the ice on her door, yet no trace of either it or the sword remained. She turned back to Aidou, to find him once again, resting his eyes and let out a breath of relief. The last thing she needed was for him to see just how much that little display had shaken her.

She sat herself down on Miu's bed with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and stared at the creature in her bed. Akane scrutinised his face, his physique, the feel he gave off as he lay there without a care in the world. She thought of the scent she'd smelt when he'd gotten far closer than she would have liked. Everything about him was enticing and exquisite to the Human senses. Even now, as she sat there, she could feel them pulling at her. She began a mental list of the things she knew about Vampires, such as their strength, their beauty, their speed, their thirst. She remembered both he and Aidou had commented on her scent, so heightened senses were another trait to add, and now strange powers. _They're like Demons in the guise of Angels._ _What else are they capable of?_

Aidou allowed the Human to study him, while he silently studied her. He noticed the slight shift in her position every so often, which coincided with the irregular fluttering of her heart when she became nervous. He listened as her breathing became unsteady before gaining control of herself again. After some minutes, he opened his eyes and turned to her, rolling to his side with his head in his hand. He watched the emotions play across her face, fear, wariness, interest. He grinned at the faint stain on her pale cheeks, and at hearing the increase in both her heart and her breathing to his smile. But the sense that was fully engaged from the moment he stepped into The Sun Dorms, was his sense of smell.

Akane's scent was something Aidou had begun to crave over the last week. Having only the memory of her oh so, alluring smell, was nothing in comparison to the scent itself. He had no words to describe it fully. It was mouth-watering, drying your throat to the point where it felt like a fire had ignited in your throat, refusing to be extinguished. That fire travelled down to the pit or your stomach, causing a ravenous hunger to rise to the surface, demanding to be satisfied.

He watched as Akane breathing faltered for a moment as their gazes locked before she slowly stood and walked to her bathroom. The Vampire's red eyes following her every move as she returned with a glass of water and offered it to him silently. She stepped back, allowing Aidou to swing his legs off the bed and sit up. He took the glass offered to him and set it down on the bedside table, while Akane sat back on Miu's bed, watching as Aidou pulled out his blood tablets and dropped two into the glass of water. The tablets quickly dissolved, turning the water to a pale red.

"Does that smell like blood?" Akane asked before she could stop herself, as Aidou brought the glass to his lips. He stopped before tasting the liquid, staring at Akane in amusement, as he brought the glass down and smirked at the uncomfortable feeling he was eliciting in the girl with his eyes. He offered the glass back to her silently, which she first leant away from, glaring at him for, yet again, making fun of her. But despite his grin, the glass remained outstretched, so, bracing herself, she moved forward, bringing her feet back down to the floor and took the glass.

Akane stared at the pale, red liquid, swirling it around the glass tumbler. It still had the consistency of water, meaning the tablets were a supplement, not a thickener. She frowned, bringing the glass to her nose, and sniffed… _nothing?_ She scrutinised it a moment longer before she passed it back, not watching as Aidou chugged it down and sat the empty glass back on the bedside table.  
"Why do you drink that stuff?" she finally asked. Akane, of course, had no idea what blood tasted or smelt like to a Vampire, but she was certain, it was nothing like the substance Aidou had just swallowed.

He sighed at the glass before turning back to Akane to explain why Cross Academy harboured Vampires and the Headmaster's hope for their two species to coexist peacefully. He explained that the academy was basically, a social experiment for the youth of Vampire and Human society, the results of which, the Headmaster hoped to be a better understanding and appreciation for each other.

"What a dumb idea," Akane stated after a lengthy explanation from Aidou about Kaien's pacifism idea and Kaname's support. "Why would they think Humans could cope with such knowledge?" Aidou hadn't expected Akane to have the same scepticism as him, but upon reflection, he supposed that her way of thinking, would make the Headmaster's dream seem ridiculous.

"I don't pretend to understand what goes through that man's head. But Lord Kaname trusts him and thinks it could work, so we stay."  
"Still it's a big risk. If you're exposed at the wrong time, or to the wrong people, it could start an all-out war."  
"Humans aren't a problem, even if they did find out and got The Hunters Association involved. Not that they'd need the incentive."  
"The Hunters Association?" Akane asked, tilting her head at the unfamiliar term.  
"Yeah, they're a group of Humans that hunt the lowlifes of our society, Level E's mostly."  
"Level E's?" Aidou sighed, he hadn't been expecting to give Akane a lesson in the history of the relationship between Vampires and Hunters. He would've been happier getting some information on the ebony haired girl in front of him.

"So, The Hunter's ancestors were given weapons to kill Vampires by a Vampire?" Akane asked perplexed during Aidou's explanation. She was now sat at the edge of Miu's bed, giving him her full attention as she drank in his words enthralled.  
"Humans were caught up in the wars between the Purebloods, and she sympathised, gave them the means to defend themselves by infusing the molten iron they used to make their weapons with her blood. The weapons they made, have been passed down through the generation of Hunters ever since," Aidou explained, lying lazily on Akane's bed. Akane sat back in quiet contemplation for some time, before she decided to ask about another term that had been new to her throughout this conversation, and one that would hopefully, get her somewhere.

"What's a Pureblood?"  
"You're asking a lot of questions tonight. Are you trying to keep me here longer?" Aidou asked flirtatiously, leaning towards her.  
"No!" Akane answered bluntly. "I'm just curious. It's not every day someone gets to interrogate a Vampire." He raised a sceptical brow but lied back down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes before answering.  
"A Pureblood is a Vampire born with no Human blood in their lineage, not counting the parents of the first Pureblood they descended from."  
"Wait!" Akane interrupted, waving her arms to halt his explanation as she leant towards him again. "So, the first Vampires had Human parents! How'd that work out?"

Aidou sighed, frustrated. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening, discussing the origins of his species with a Human. Although she did look fascinated, this was something of old news to him, and he was far more interested in discussing her history rather than the history of his kind. Also, he was more than aware of where she was taking this conversation.

Akane sensed Aidou's mounting boredom but continued with the line of questioning she had been leading towards, regardless.  
"So, are you a Pureblood, or are you one of the other Vampires you told me about?" she asked as she mimicked Aidou's position on Miu's bed.  
"No, I'm an aristocratic Vampire or a Level B," he clarified.  
"What's the difference, you were born weren't you?"  
"Yes, Purebloods, Level B and C Vampires are all born. Level D and E Vampires were once Human and were turned." Akane sat up on her elbows at this and looked around the room for a moment with a thoughtful frown.

"How do you turn a Human?" Aidou heard the question, despite how quietly the girl had asked it.  
"Only a Pureblood has the power to turn a Human. They drink their blood and within hours or weeks, or apparently, years," he mumbled to himself. "The Human becomes a Vampire, a Level D if they survive."  
"Then they fall to Level E, right?"  
"The only way to stop the fall is to drink the blood of their master."  
"And the Pureblood becomes their master?" Akane enquired further. She spoke quietly but looked the Vampire in the eye this time.

Aidou nodded and explained that all Vampires have a high level of respect for the Purebloods, but that they hold a power over every Vampire to a degree.  
"Lord Kaname has never used his power to control another," he declared, finishing his explanation.  
"So, if their master tells them to do something, under the influence of this power, they do whatever they're commanded?"  
"A turned Human is compelled to answer to their master's voice," Aidou stated simply.

He was sat up now, watching the girl ask her questions as she rested on her back, gazing up at the ceiling, looking troubled. One hand behind her head while the other played with her hair.  
"How do you break such a bond?" she asked herself aloud, absent-mindedly stroking her hand over the back of her neck and twirling her hair around her fingers. She didn't notice Aidou as he stood and neared the bed she lay in, until he slid in beside her, holding down her wrists tightly and turned her to her side to face him.

He grinned at her startled expression and decided to ask a few questions himself.  
"So, Nakamura, how about you tell me something?"  
"W-what do you want t-to to know?" she stuttered breathlessly as her heart raced erratically, and her body shook with fright at the potentially, deadly embrace she was caught in.  
"This Vampire," he began as he stroked a hand over the scars on the back of her neck, causing her to flinch away from his touch. "What level do you think he is? It's obvious he's not a Pureblood or Level E, because either way, you wouldn't be in the most sought-after position in the academy." Aidou chuckled as he watched her annoyed frown reappear on her previously petrified face.

"Why so curious?" she asked, her fear forgotten for the moment as the desire to protect surfaced.  
"Because I'm interested," he answered, pulling her flush against his body, and sliding a knee between her legs, forcing Akane to rest one leg on his thigh as he trapped the other beneath it. She blushed profusely at the intimate position but kept her irritable frown in place as she struggled futilely in his arms.

He sniggered at her attempts to escape his arms and wound them tighter as he snuggled against her, closing his eyes to wait for her to surrender. Eventually, she stopped struggling and growled in frustration pulling another laugh from the predator.  
"Seriously?" she complained crossly, looking up at him as he lay, comfortably cuddling her.  
"What? I got lonely all the way over there." Akane grumbled under her breath and pushed as hard as she could against his chest but quickly gave up again at the amused snort her efforts produced. Annoyingly, despite the company, she was rather comfortable and chastised herself for allowing her mind to wander and give the predator the opportunity to cage her. _I can't believe this! I'm not supposed to feel comfortable with him. He's a Vampire! If I answer his damn questions, anything could happen to him!_

"Why have you been asking Miu about me?" Akane decided to inquire after a long silence had fallen between them. Aidou opened his eyes, looked down at the Human he'd wrapped himself around, and frowned.  
"You knew I was asking her about you, and you still didn't come and see me? I'm hurt Akane!" He wasn't going to lie, he was a little annoyed.  
"Nakamura!" she snappily corrected.

He'd been trying to make Miu jealous enough to force Akane to confront him about it at the changeover. He'd been looking forward to catching her amazing scent again, as smelling it only once a week was almost as torturous as being with her now and not being able to get even a nibble.

"And why would I come to see you? Do you think I have a death wish?" He let her lean away, so he could see her face. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised sarcastically, and the uninterested expression he'd become acquainted with when they first met. "Oh, please, I know you were trying to make Miu jealous, even she knows that! But her constant interrogations about you and why you persist in asking for me, confuse her and me because I honestly don't know what the motivation behind this is!" She gestured at Aidou with a nod "It's a complete mystery to me," she finished glaring up at him as he gazed down at her with a disinterested expression.

He dragged her unwilling body back against him and shuffled down the bed, so he could dip his head into the crook of her neck, causing the girl to stiffen in fright for a third time that night.  
"Do you really want to know why I come here?" His husky voice teased her ears as his breath brushed her neck, causing her heart to race in panic (and against her will, excitement). She nodded in answer, not trusting her voice but wanting to know what compelled him to come here, when her scent seemed to cause him such discomfort.

He sighed against her neck and almost thought, _to hell with it!_ But he moved back instead. Aidou stared into her frightened green eyes and grinned at the blush on her face, chuckling darkly when she closed her eyes and shook fearfully in his arms. _Stop it! Don't stare at him, calm down!_ Akane ordered herself, taking a deep calming breath, then cursed herself as Aidou's scent filled her nose.

"Let me go, Aidou," she demanded crossly. He smiled smugly and let her finally wiggle her way out of his arms and stand beside the bed, holding herself protectively.  
"Don't you want to know the answer to your question?" he asked, amused by her flustered and flushed appearance.  
"No, I don't believe I do anymore!" she answered abruptly, turning away from him.  
"How about I tell you this…" Akane suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall of her dorm room, with Aidou's body pressed against her. He looked down at her with his deadly red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Either you answer my questions next time, or I won't tell you how you can help that Vampire of yours." _What?!_ Akane thought in shock. Aidou smirked in triumph and released the stunned girl, before he left the room silently, leaving Akane in the darkness once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Akane woke to chatter in the hallway as students passed by on their way outside. She sat up in bed and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. She hadn't slept well after Aidou's sudden departure. His words left a cold chill in her blood. She would get the opportunity to learn more, but at the cost of his secret, one she would do anything to keep. She decided not to think about it for now and instead, got herself up and out of bed and into a well-needed shower.

By the time she was dressed, Miu was back and talking excitedly about the big ball that was coming up in a few weeks.  
"It's going to be amazing!" she exclaimed as Akane got her homework set up on her bed and got herself comfortable, propping her pillow up on the headboard and leant back, getting started on her latest Physics homework. She paid little attention to Miu's chatter from the other side of the room, as she busied herself with unpacking her bag until the topic of the Night Class came up again.

"Even the Night Class will be there! Isn't that great? We get to dance and talk with them, and not have Cross and Kiryu getting in the way. I want to dance with Idol!" She continued with her dizzy fantasies, as Akane tapped her pen irritably on the book she was reading. "Ok, that's me done!" Miu finally declared after putting her empty duffle bag away. "Are you coming for lunch Akane?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head and her hands on her hips. Akane shook her head no. Miu sighed and trudged over to her bed and sat quietly, scrutinising her friend as she attempted to do her homework.

After several minutes of silence, Akane couldn't help herself and quickly glanced up at Miu.  
"Ha!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Akane. "Something happened, didn't it? Didn't it!?" Akane groaned and flopped down over her books as she knew just what that look meant. _Another damn sleepover!_

It'd been another round of Hell on Earth for Akane that Sunday night, and following Monday. Miu organised a sleepover, but thankfully, only with Kimiko and her roommate Naomi.  
"I don't think I can cope with much more of this!" Akane groaned tiredly at lunch on Tuesday. She stalked her way through the angrily glaring crowd of Idol fans, to her seat, following Miu as she gossiped away about the academy ball.

"It's still weeks away Miu, why are you so excited?" Kimiko asked apathetically as she picked up her fork and began eating her breaded and fried, spiced tofu.  
"I'm excited because I bought my dress over the weekend! Haven't you been listening?" Miu asked, huffily crossing her arms as Kimiko simply gazed at her indifferently, before taking her first mouthful.

Akane sniggered at her friends' behaviour before she decided to play nice and asked Miu about her dress.  
"Oh, it's beautiful! It's blue, and cute, and falls just above my knees with a frilly underskirt to make it a little puffy, but not too puffy. I got blue because it'll match Idol's eyes," she revealed dreamily. Akane rolled her eyes, which Miu noticed. "What dress are you going to wear for Idol, Akane?" she asked, playfully prodding her friend in the side. Akane stiffened when she sensed the eyes of many jealous Day Class girls boring into her back.

"I'm not going." Miu stopped prodding and looked up at Akane in shock as she ate her pasta as if she hadn't just said something devastating.  
"What do you mean, you're not going? Of course, you're going! Everyone's going! You have to go!"  
"It's not compulsory, and I don't dance. So, I'm not going."  
"But, but…"  
"You're wasting your breath, Miu. Leave her be," Kimiko interrupted calmly. Akane sent a discreet nod of thanks to the blonde before she quickly finished her meal, then left for afternoon classes without a word.

 _Night Class this, Night Class that… is that all this school revolves around?_ Akane thought crossly as she sat in her Mathematics lesson, staring out the window irritably as Miu sat beside her, stealing glances out of the corner of her eye.  
"Nakamura, please answer this equation for the class," Mr Fujimoto called from the blackboard. Akane didn't complain or even look up at the teacher as she passed, she just did what he asked then sat back in her seat, resuming her staring contest with the tree outside. Miu sighed dejectedly, knowing Akane was not in a good mood and correctly deduced it was because of all her pestering about the Night Class.

Akane's mood went downhill over the rest of the week, as Aidou's attempts to get the rest of the students jealous of him asking for Akane at the changeover, were getting the desired results. Miu tried not to mention the Night Class as much and stopped pestering Akane about her involvement with Aidou. But she couldn't do much about other students bugging her, or the noisy sleepovers they organised on their floor, which resulted in many sleepless nights.

By Friday lunchtime, Akane was a grumbling, grouchy mess, scowling just as fiercely back at the girls that had deprived her of sleep all week. At the end of the day, she'd walked right into her dorm room and flung herself into her studies while Miu and Kimiko went to the changeover.  
"Do you think Akane's going to be ok?" Miu asked Kimiko as they waited for the Night Class.  
"She'll be fine Miu, she's just annoyed with all the attention. It'll die down eventually," Kimiko reassured her friend as she craned her neck over the throng of students to see the gates to The Moon Dorms.

Miu sighed. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Akane's sour mood, and the tough week with the Day Class girls. She had been the one to start questioning Akane about Aidou and hadn't let it drop before the rest of the students got on the bandwagon. She frowned, knowing Akane was studying in their dorm room alone and decided, she needed to apologise to her friend for making her school life so intolerable the last few weeks. So, for the first time ever, Miu left the group of screaming girls at the changeover and headed back to her dorm before the gates even opened.

When she got back to the room, she was met with a very unwelcome sight. Akane was sat on her bed surrounded by her school books with random sheets of scrunched up paper dotting the floor. The music player Miu had brought to school some months ago, was blaring loudly on the dresser top, and Akane's face was set in a concentrated frown of irritation, glaring at the words in the book she was holding.

This behaviour Miu became accustomed to quite quickly after their first meeting. This was Akane's go-to strategy when angry or thinking way too hard about something. She would bury herself in schoolwork, refuse to speak with anyone and listen to the loudest music she could find in Miu's collection, distracting and distancing herself from the problem.

Miu walked to the music player and turned it down to a more reasonable level, before turning back to her bed.  
"Akane," she called, but only got her friend's frown to deepen after she flashed her angry jade eyes up at her in irritated acknowledgement. "I have a dress you can borrow for the dance if you like," she tried. "It's red and would look really pretty on you… I have a nice green one too that matches your eyes, they're both full length and the green one has pretty detailing on the bodice?" She received no response.

Miu decided to leave the dorm. Akane was obviously unwilling to talk to her after the terrible week she'd had, thanks to Miu's dogged attempts to get her to reveal her relationship with Aidou. Miu realised, too late, that her probing about the Night Class student had annoyed her friend more than she'd initially thought and was feeling guilty for all the times she'd pestered Akane about it when she clearly didn't want to know or discuss any of them.

Not feeling up to socialising herself, Miu decided to wander around the school gardens while Akane stayed in The Sun Dorms. She let her feet carry her along the path without any thought to her destination until she was interrupted by a hoarse voice to her right, causing her to jump in surprise.  
"Day Class, are not allowed here."

She turned to see an elderly and scary looking man sat on a chair, draped in a filthy looking cloak, under the imposing shadow of a wall. Miu looked at the guard then angled her gaze forward and up to see the entrance to The Moon Dorms before her. The Night Class were already in school, but she still stared at the building transfixed for a moment before turning back to the old guard, apologising for her intrusion.

"Hayashi? What are you doing here?" a voice called, just as Miu made to leave. She turned to see The Disciplinary Committee walking towards her after checking for any Day Class stragglers. Miu stared like a deer caught in the headlights at the glare from Zero Kiryu. She ducked her head and apologised that she was out late.  
"You don't need to trouble yourself," she said as Yuki started insisting on walking her back to The Sun Dorm. "I was just in my own world for a while, I'll be ok to head back by myself."

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked after seeing the unhappy expression on the taller girl's face.  
"I'm ok… but, I owe Akane an apology."  
"Why? Is Nakamura mad at you?" Miu nodded while Yuki frowned slightly before putting on a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Nakamura will forgive you, Hayashi. She doesn't tend to stay mad for long, right?" she encouraged. Miu smiled in thanks and left the two committee members to head back to her room, thankful she hadn't received a detention for being so close to The Moon Dorms, and past curfew too.


	20. Chapter 20

Akane sat in her room thinking. She thought about how she got to this point in her life, how she'd missed the company of her friends when she'd first pushed them away. After everything happened, if he saw her with other people, he tended to become very protective, frightening many of her friends away with his behaviour. When he got more possessive of her, she cut all ties, it was the only thing she could do to console him back then. But the knowledge of him being more content, did little to make her feel less alone.

She thought how much he'd changed after everything. How he'd walk Akane to and from school every day when he wasn't with that woman. He hated her! She was the cause of all of this! Another aspect of him that changed. He never used to say he hated anyone, but she was his only exception. He'd told Akane once that if she allowed him, he would have killed himself rather than hurt her, because, that woman was the reason he fed on Akane. She made him take so much before he had to go back to her.  
"I'm supposed to take care of you, but because of her, all I do is hurt you!" he'd wept once, with his head in his hands, after draining Akane to almost unconsciousness.

She'd been left exhausted, and groggy at that time, her mind still unable to comprehend what had happened, or shock had made her suppress much of it. But she'd heard those words, and only now did she understand their meaning. This was why she was angry, she wanted to know more about Vampires in the hope of freeing him from her clutches, to at least allow him the freedom to choose whether he lived or died. Akane knew Aidou was the only means of gaining that knowledge and was still undecided if she was willing to divulge anything to him.

Akane knew she had a limited amount of thinking time to decide on it, as she confidently expecting Aidou to appear tomorrow evening. That is if his extra effort to get the Day Class girls to hate her with his antics at the changeover was anything to go by. But if she chose to keep his secret, how was she ever going to get the answers she needed? The little research she'd managed to do herself outside her normal studies did not always come from reliable sources. Aidou provided first-hand knowledge and that would be a great advantage in her endeavour to free him from her compulsion. But his conditions confused Akane. _What did he hope to gain by asking about him?_ _What does he want to learn?_

The door opened slowly, braking Akane's trail of thought, to reveal Miu, who walked in cautiously before closing the door and resting her back against it. Akane felt the subtle stab of guilt at the sight of her friend. She had been short with her and knew, Miu didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her bad mood, even if she had added fuel to the embers of her foul attitude, she didn't deserve to face the brunt of it.

Akane was still getting used to Miu in a way, and Miu was still getting to know Akane, so small spats were expected, but this was unfair to Miu. She had nothing to do with Akane's problems and didn't deserve to be ignored because Akane was dwelling too much on her past. She valued their friendship, as Miu had always been so willing to involve and talk to her when she arrived. If it hadn't been for her, Akane would have remained completely isolated without a single person to call a friend at school. Miu's pestering in the first two weeks eventually paid off, and Akane accepted her offer of friendship and by extension, everyone else's as well.

"I'm sorry." Miu looked up at Akane's words. She'd been about to apologise for her childish and insensitive behaviour over Akane's dislike of the Night Class, but instead, found she was receiving an apology instead. She smiled at Akane and walked to her friend's bed to sit in the small space left not taken up by books or papers.  
"I'm sorry too. I promise never to ask you to come to the changeover again, and I'll tell Idol you don't want him to ask about you, not that I can tell him what to do. But, once I explain that it makes things difficult for you at school, he'll understand." Akane wasn't convinced Miu could do much about Aidou, but she smiled appreciatively back before bringing her legs up to rest her arm on her knees.

The friends soon fell into comfortable conversation about what Miu would be doing at home over the weekend, and how her grandmother's recovery was coming along, after her hip replacement some weeks before. They talked about homework, school and their other classmates and friends before going down to lunch. Both girls sat together in The Sun Dorm breakfast room, glad that the air had been cleared between them.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Saturday, Miu had left, the sun had set, and Akane was finishing her homework before getting some sleep, in preparation for Aidou's inevitable arrival. She changed into a comfortable, pale, green sleep shorts and top set, with a white lace trim, snuggled down into the sheets at 8:15 p.m. and was soundly asleep in moments. The stress brought on by the Day Class, finally coming to a head, as Akane snored quietly, alone in her dorm room.

This was her room? It was dark… late. It must be past midnight, judging by the light of the moon shining in through the crack in her curtains. It's cold, too cold, and quiet… so very quiet. Akane lay stiffly on her back, huddled under her blanket, looking about her room, uneasy anticipation speeding the pace of her heart. Something was coming… but what? Why was she so frightened? She knew she'd suddenly awakened but what had roused her?

She searched for anything out of place around her room, a clue to her feeling of sudden consciousness. But there was nothing until she heard a creak of a floorboard. She turned her attention to the window, where the sound had come. The moonlight was gone. The curtains, thrown open and fluttering in the soundless wind that blew in through the now wide-open window. But the moonlight hadn't gone, it had been blocked by the large and imposing figure of the person Akane loved most in the world. He stood there, red eyes glaring through the gloom of the darkened room, with his elongated fangs visible and ready for their intended purpose, shrieking in terror when he suddenly lunged.

Akane shot up in bed, a thin coating of sweat on her brow as she inhaled deeply to calm her thundering heart and wildly panicked imagination. She took several terrifying moments to realise that she wasn't in her old room and that he wasn't coming to feed and leave her in an unconscious stupor. It also took her some time to realise Aidou was sat on her bed beside her, looking uncharacteristically serious and… was he talking? _What's he saying?_ Akane thought as she stared at the Vampire, using him as an anchor to steady her heart and mind. Eventually, she calmed and held a hand up to signal she had composed herself.

Aidou moved back to give the girl space as she slowed her breathing and looked around her room as if she was looking for something. She shivered, suddenly realising how cold she felt and turned to the window beside Miu's bed. It was open when she was certain she hadn't opened it all day.

"How did you get in here?" Akane asked absent-mindedly as she swung her legs to the floor and padded over to the open window.  
"The door, like always," Aidou answered, following her with his eyes while he remained sat on her bed. Akane didn't say more but quickly slammed the window closed and locked it tight before closing the curtains. She glared at them for a second, holding her arms and rubbing her hand along them to keep warm, before abruptly turning to the bathroom and plucking the dressing gown hung on the hook behind the door. She threw it on, pulling her hair out the back and tied the cord around her waist tight.

"Do you need water?" she asked shortly as she finished tying her dressing gown. Aidou didn't answer, and instead, threw himself down on Akane's bed, placing his arms behind his head. The girl frowned at not receiving a response and made her way to Miu's bed. This had been an unspoken rule lately. Aidou would take up Akane's bed and she would be moved to Miu's. It didn't bother her all that much tonight, as that dream had startled her awake so badly, she doubted she would be able to rest properly anymore, no matter how comfortable her bed was.

"Running from horses again?" Aidou asked with a cheerful smile at Akane as she sat bouncing a leg on the other in a gesture, Aidou recognised as a nervous tell, as well as irritation for this Human.  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not in the mood," she answered crossly, rubbing her face to rid herself of her tiredness. "What?" Akane asked after Aidou's irritatingly, charming smile persisted far longer than was necessary.  
"You have questions to ask, don't you?"  
"…." Aidou lay back down with a shrug at Akane's silence, putting his hands back behind his head.

Of course, he couldn't let the Human forget why he was here (or himself, for that matter), even if finding her thrashing around and crying in her sleep, had startled him more than he would ever care to admit.  
"You'll help me?" Akane asked surprised from her perch on the edge of Miu's bed.  
"On the condition, that you answer my questions first." She frowned. Akane hadn't decided if it was worth revealing too much for fear of what could happen. But Aidou's words still rang clear in her mind. _"Either you answer my questions next time, or I won't tell you how you can help that Vampire of yours."_

After a tense silence that lasted many minutes, Akane reached a decision.  
"Fine!" Without much choice, Akane reluctantly agreed to Aidou's terms. Deliberating all week had been stressful and frustrating, but the only reason it was such a challenging decision to come to, was that she already knew this was to be the only way to get the knowledge she needed. Aidou was the only person who had even an idea of what had happened in her life, and even though he scared her witless more often than not. In a rather twisted way, she trusted him. She had no choice now anyway.

"How long has he been feeding on you?" Akane visibly bristled at the unexpected question but forced down her more indignant response and reluctantly answered.  
"Since I was twelve."  
"A level D?" Akane shrugged but nodded a little in an, _I guess so_ , gesture.  
"Hmm… do you like him?"

Aidou was still lying on his back gazing up at the ceiling thoughtfully, but Akane frowned at the direction this line of questioning was leading. She had never told anyone about any of this and resented she had to divulge her most guarded secret to a Vampire of all things. When Akane remained silent, Aidou turned, to see the Human staring hard at the wooden floor. He sat up and planted his feet on the boards to fix the girl with an amused expression.

"Do you love him?" he teased, with a snigger.  
"Yes." Akane's simple and quick answer stopped Aidou's teasing. He looked up at her as she stared back at him unflinching. Her deep, forest green eyes boring into him irritably. Her declaration had annoyed him more than it should, but he couldn't stop the irritation boiling inside him. He threw himself back onto Akane's bed, petulantly mumbling what sounded like the word, idiot!

Akane frowned at the Vampire's sudden mood-swing but ignored it. She understood such a concept would seem incomprehensible. _If the situation was reversed, I'm sure I'd see it that way myself.  
_ "I never took you for a fool."  
"I'm not a fool," Akane retorted coolly.  
"Humans are good for one thing to a Vampire, Nakamura. You're nothing but a pet, so don't be stupid enough to think he cares for you the same way."

Akane stood, angered instantly by the boy who didn't have the slightest idea the nature of the relationship she shared with him.  
"I didn't ask for your opinion Aidou! What I need is your help! So, are you going to give it or not?" The Vampire lay unmoved by the Human's ire, as she tapped her foot, annoyed that she was again, being ignored. Eventually, he opened his eyes to gaze up at Akane, standing over him. A scowl etched across her face while her dark, green eyes bored into him.

He hadn't really looked at her since their first meeting. Now, as he lay watching her as she cocked her head quizzically, he was struck again by the sheer blackness of her hair, the paleness of her skin and the incredible deep green of her eyes. She was such an anomaly, and all he wanted from her was to understand why Unfortunates existed in the first place. Where had they come from? Did they have an origin or bloodline he could trace? Could he use that bloodline to predict the next Unfortunate? Why were they so different from other Humans? But Akane didn't know about any of that, and probably, never would.

He watched as she suddenly stilled, her eyes widening before slowly stepping back. She walked to her bathroom and came back with a full glass of water. Aidou remained as he was, his blood red eyes stalking the Human as she tentatively neared and set the glass down on her bedside table. She stepped back, pulling her robe tighter, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to stop her trembling limbs, looking anywhere in the room but at the Vampire on her bed.

His eyes had changed so suddenly, not like the other times he'd snuck into her room. This was almost instantaneous, and now she found herself struggling to stand on shaking legs. _Keep calm, nothing happened, you're fine,_ she repeated to herself, while Aidou sat up and drank down the now reddened liquid. Once he was done, Aidou stood frowning at the Human, annoyed with her for yelling and turning from him. She knew what he was, and that his eyes changed to show his thirst was growing. He didn't like that look of dread on her face, he preferred her more eager and quizzical expression when they talked. She fascinated him, and his ego enjoyed knowing, he fascinated her.

Aidou stepped closer, causing Akane to jump at his sudden movement and stumbled back against her wardrobe. He stopped just as his shoes came within an inch of Akane's bare feet and leant forward, intimidating her further.  
"I don't like that tone." His voice was little more than a whisper but still caused a terrified shudder to run through Akane's body.  
"Y-you said you'd answer my questions if I-I answered yours first. I've answered yours, n-now y-you need to answer s-some of mine." Akane cursed her fearful stuttering but stood strong against the unimpressed look above her.  
"Then ask!" Again, his voice was quiet, but the tone was far from friendly and caused Akane's heart to quicken even more in fright. But she had to do this, it was for him, it was all for him. All this anxiety, all this uncertainty, and nothing short of a definite answer would satisfy her.

So, shaking off the fear and slight anger she felt towards the Idol of the Night Class for causing her such a fright, she straightened her back to fix him with a determined stare and asked her question.  
"How can the bond between a Pureblood and their subordinates be broken?" That was it, it was all she wanted to know. If she could just get the answer to that one question, it would be enough. The smug look on Aidou's face, however, began to squash the determination and heighten her anxiety.

He leant closer causing Akane to jump back again, only, she had nowhere to go, she was already tightly pressed to the wardrobe at her back. So, turned her head away as Aidou continued to near.  
"The answer will make no difference, you know. He'll still be a Vampire, and you'll still be just another snack." She reacted before she even realised she'd moved. Her hand was raised and stung from the impact of the slap she'd just sent across Aidou's face. His head had turned with the impact, and once the resonant sound of the blow subsided, just the eerie silence of The Sun Dorm greeted their ears.

Akane stood frozen. Her eyes staring blankly as Aidou turned to leave her room, but through her sinking heart, there was one ray of hope she clung to from his speech.  
"So, there is a way?" Aidou stopped and looked back at the almost desperate look on her face before he left with a quiet click of her door.


	22. Chapter 22

Miu returned, classes went on, and Akane finally got some good hours in her bed. But unfortunately, her sleep was not sound or peaceful. She was either plagued by nightmares, even Miu was becoming worried. She lay awake at night, feeling guilty about slapping Aidou, and fretting over if she had let the one chance to help him slip through her fingers. All because of her inability to keep her anger in check. These worries plagued her constantly and Miu was not blind to her friend's tumultuous thoughts.

On Wednesday, after she came back from the changeover, Miu decided it was time to ask her roommate about what was bothering her so much, and to finally bring up something else she'd noticed since coming back to school.  
"Akane… Is everything ok?" Miu sat on her bed, watching the ebony haired girl toil over another pile of extra schoolwork she didn't need to do and ignore whatever was causing the situation.  
"Yes Miu, for the last time I'm fine! So, can you please find another question to ask me?" Akane didn't mean to sound irritable, but that was what she was, irritated.

"Sorry," Miu apologised quietly before looking around the room as if she was thinking of something to say. She swung her legs off the edge of her bed and sighed dejectedly and loudly. After about a minute of this being repeated numerous times, Akane finally put her schoolwork down and fixed Miu with an intense stare. Miu just smiled pleasantly back at her friend as her expression began to darken with annoyance.  
"Miu, what is it?" Akane finally asked, and judging by Miu's expression, that was what she had wanted, Akane's undivided attention.

"It's about Idol," she began and quickly reassured Akane that she wasn't going to pester her about their relationship after she'd groaned and gone back to her books.  
"I told you already, that guy and I have nothing to do with each other. So, I don't know what you want me to tell you, Miu. Now, I'm very busy with this English paper, so, if you don't mind…"  
"I know, but he's been rather subdued recently, you know? Not his usual, cheery self." Akane raised a brow at Miu in boredom. "And you haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine for the last three days either."

Black, sweeping bangs fell as Akane lowered her head back down to her books, refusing to allow Miu to see her guilty expression. She knew Aidou must have been acting, somewhat off, judging by the looks and whispers from the Day Class girls when she'd walked past yesterday and today. Unfortunately for her friend, Akane ignored her from then on, and after a few minutes of an unsuccessful interrogation, Miu left, realising she wouldn't get an answer anytime soon.

Akane and Miu reverted to their earlier agreement for the rest of the week, where Miu did not mention the Night Class or Aidou, but all that did was give Akane the time to think about whether Aidou would even bother to help her anymore. After her reaction to what may have been, an insensitive answer to her question, it was, as far as he was concerned, an honest one. He may no longer feel it worth his while to waste his time with an unrealistic Human, not that she knew why he was wasting his time with her anyway. But she did know she needed to apologise for her behaviour, even if Aidou had said those things just to hurt or upset her. _I don't have another option anyway, I need him._

She stood, waving Miu off with Kimiko on Saturday morning just after 10 a.m. and was a little more than nervous about whether Aidou would be in her room tonight. Despite her earlier fear, anger, and confusion towards him, she knew, whether she wanted it or not, she needed his help on this. She couldn't keep waking up in the middle of the night terrified, nor could she keep pretending that he wouldn't find her this time. She needed to know what she had to do to break the hold that creature has over him, and no matter what the answer was, or how much Aidou thought he was a hopeless case, she needed to know for her sake if nothing else. So, she waited for him. She was in her room all afternoon and following on into the late evening, and eventually, she fell asleep curled up at the foot of her bed, still dressed in the clothes she wore that day.


	23. Chapter 23

Akane woke to sore and stiff limbs, after sleeping so awkwardly on her bed. After stretching, and shaking herself awake, she looked at the alarm clock on Miu's bedside table, which read 5:36 a.m. Aidou hadn't come. She'd been awake all that time… for nothing! Akane was annoyed and made no effort to hide it when Miu came back later that morning.

"What's wrong?" she'd asked multiple times but only received clipped responses from her roommate before giving up altogether. Akane's mood did not improve during school either. She ended up getting herself detention in two of her classes for walking out in the middle of a Physics project, and then blatantly ignoring their music teacher, Mrs Hara, when she asked her to play a segment of the music they were learning on the piano.

Miu had never seen Akane seem so detached, restless, or downright disobedient to the teachers before. She stayed up to God knows when sometimes, until Miu found her in the breakfast room in the mornings, wearing the same clothing from the day before. Akane was burying herself in her schoolwork, requesting extra assignments for Mathematics, English, French, and the Sciences. She was burning herself out, and Miu couldn't seem to crack that hard nut on her shoulders she called, a head.

So, on Thursday, at the changeover, she was there with determination, because she wasn't just there for the pleasure of seeing the Night Class, she was there for answers, and she could think of only one person who may have some.

"Good evening ladies, you all look so cute tonight! It pains me to have to wait the long hours of the night before I see your glorious faces again," Aidou called charmingly, as he waved and walked past the Day Class. Miu had noticed his mood had improved drastically from how it had been last week, he was much more energetic with the girls than usual, which meant he was acting strangely.

To the other Day Class girls, his over-exuberance was a much more welcomed character than the former. But to Miu, despite her obvious infatuation with the blonde, blue-eyed Idol of Cross Academy, she saw past her adoration of him, and noticed the inconsistencies with his behaviour, and was sure it had something to do with Akane's current disposition.

"Idol! Idol? Aidou!" she called impatiently, as she was pushed and jostled in the middle of a crowd of insane, screaming girls. _God, I hope I don't look like that_ , she thought, embarrassed. Her embarrassment was doubled when a hand suddenly grabbed her forearm and pulled her quickly through the crowd, into the face of the person she'd been calling. He was so close, his breath fanning over her shocked and reddened face. He had the most devastatingly handsome smile she had ever seen. It caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to hammer in her chest.

"You called Miu?" She stared completely mesmerised for a moment before shaking her head and clearing away the perfect image of her Idol.  
"I-I wanted to ask you… about A-Akane, she's been acting… different, strange. Do you know anything about what could be bothering her?" His smile seemed to widen at the mention of her roommate, but Miu noticed the look in his eyes was different from the smile he had, they were dulled and almost angry.  
"I haven't seen Miss Nakamura since that day at the gates, Miu. So, I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Miu frowned. She loved her Idol and wanted to believe him, but she was an attentive friend and very intuitive and knew, both Akane and Aidou, were lying to her. She sighed, not knowing where to go from here. She'd been sure he would have at least asked about Akane. Another thing that had changed, he never asked about her roommate anymore. The rest of the Idol fans thought this a Godsend, giving one of them the chance to catch their Idol's eye with the competition out of the picture.

"I see," Miu said looking away from her Idol towards The Sun Dorms. "I just hope I can convince her to sleep tonight. She's going to get sick if she doesn't rest properly." Without another word or glance at Aidou, she walked out of his grasp and made her way back to her dorm. Aidou stood watching her before being quickly and rudely ushered on by Zero.


	24. Chapter 24

Miu sighed when she got back to her room only to find it empty. She knew where Akane would be, and slowly made her way back down the crowded staircase to the breakfast room. She found Akane, sat on one of the long tables. Her books lay open and dotted around her on the table, bench, and even the floor, right where Miu had left her over two hours ago, after supper.

Akane was working on the latest essay she's requested from their French teacher. Miu watched as she wrote furiously for a while, dropping the pages onto the table to look something up in a textbook before continuing. Akane didn't notice Miu as she approached tiredly. Only when she sat in front of her, dropping one of her heavier Science textbooks on the table, did Akane jump out of her skin at the loud and unexpected sound, and acknowledge her friend.

"Good, I'm glad something can still get through! I've been calling you for a while, you know. It's getting late Akane, you need to come to bed," Miu said with an air of authority and her face set in a serious expression, her arms laying on the table in front of her. Akane shook her head at her friend absentmindedly and went back to studying. BANG! Another book was dropped unceremoniously onto the table in front of her.

She looked up at Miu irritably but was surprised when she saw the angry scowl on her friend's usually, cheerful face. Miu stood ready with another book in hand, breathing heavily through her nose and glaring at her friend, but a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her stare, causing the book to slip from her fingers and tumble to the floor.

"Miu, Nakamura will come to bed after she's cleared away this mess. Now, come with me, I'll walk back with you," Kimiko coaxed her exasperated friend. Miu nodded dumbly at the even look on Kimiko's face, before looking back worriedly at Akane sat at the table. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair needed a wash and her clothes needed an iron. She was a mess, and Miu got the feeling, a boy couldn't be the only reason for her being in such a state.

"Won't you Nakamura?" Kimiko left no room for argument with her forceful tone towards Akane, as she spoke over her shoulder, pulling Miu with her to the entrance of the breakfast room. She didn't need to turn to know Akane was slowly starting to gather her things together, before following them up the stairs. Despite Kimiko's more hands-off approach to Akane, even she couldn't allow her to continue the way she was. Either Miu was going to explode with worry and say something she didn't mean, or Akane was going to make herself ill, and with Kimiko being the level head in their dysfunctional trio, such idiocies weren't tolerated by her for very long.

Miu had come to her every day this week with her concerns for their friend. The possible causes she was coming up with for Akane's behaviour had continued to be more severe than the last. Seeing Miu at the changeover, talking to Aidou, and her early departure had been a sign her friends would not be able to deal with this problem themselves. So, Kimiko had decided, her subtle interjection was required. They had walked in silence, with Kimiko taking the lead right up to their door.  
"I expect to see you washed and rested, ready for class tomorrow, Nakamura. Miu, goodnight." She left the two girls in the awkward silence of their room.

Miu strode to her bed while Akane stayed near the door, looking guiltily at the floor, knowing she'd caused her friends to worry due to her need to force her mind to think of something, anything but her problems. The last time she'd done this she'd already abandoned her friends. He was suffering and didn't really notice her despondence. Now, however, there were people around Akane that cared if she was happy, upset, or scared. She had let them in to see these emotions, and now she was forcibly shutting them out when they knew something was wrong. Miu was an emotionally driven girl and invested a lot in her friendships. So, Akane understood, that watching her sink into herself, was confusing and worrying for her roommate.

Akane sighed as she put her work away and made her way to Miu, who was now sat quietly on her bed, looking at the wall.  
"I'm sorry, I worried you," Akane began, as she sat on her own bed, facing her friend. "I didn't mean to. I'm just… just…"  
"Just, what?" Akane didn't have an answer she could give. She couldn't tell Miu about him, about Aidou and the Night Class or Vampires, she couldn't tell her anything, and it was clearly frustrating for Miu, being left in the dark.

"It doesn't matter," Akane began and held up a hand as Miu opened her mouth to object. "It doesn't matter, because it's in the past, and I'm thinking too much about things I can't change. I know I'm worrying you Miu, but I promise, I'll make it right. Please trust me." Miu watched her friend for several minutes before a somewhat relieved smile tugged at her lips.  
"I trust you, but you need to trust us too. We're all your friends, right?" Her wide smile and honest response threw Akane for a bit of a loop, but she was happy her friend was so forgiving of her erratic behaviour.

"Well, if you're sure… then, can I make a suggestion?" Miu asked with a hand up like she was answering a question in class. Akane giggled and nodded. "You need a shower, and some clean clothes before you do anything else, and I mean anything!" Akane laughed but stood and walked into the bathroom while Miu retrieved some clean night clothes out of the dresser for her. She knew she still didn't have an answer for what was upsetting her friend, but if Akane said it was ok now, then she would believe her.

She trusted her friends, and understood, that even great friends have secrets and boundaries they needed to keep in place. So, unless it looked like things were bothering her, Miu decided there was no more need to pester Akane about it. But she would make sure to remind her of this incident if something like this were to happen again. Miu knew, if Akane realised she could count on her, she would if it was something important.

As the warm water ran over all the knotted muscles Akane never knew were so tense, her mind drifted to the blonde Vampire, currently sat bored but annoyed in his class at the school building. _I must make things right with him too, he's our only chance_! She washed her hair and thought, yet again, about what he'd said to her, except, this time, without the anger she usually allowed to fuel her. She realised, despite his tactlessness, Aidou had only been honest. To any Vampire, she would be a snack, something to feed on, just food. _But he's not just any Vampire, and to him, I'm not just anyone. If all I need to do is answer Aidou's questions to help him, then it's worth it… but what on Earth is he after?_


	25. Chapter 25

It was Saturday again, Miu had just left and Akane was walking back to The Sun Dorms with Kimiko. Both girls walking in a comfortable silence, despite the many thoughts swirling through Akane's mind about whether her weekly visitor would again, be absent. The girls talked amicably during their small study session Kimiko had organised, working on all the extra work Akane had requested as well as the regular homework and studying for tests they had to do.

Akane understood, Kimiko was trying to keep her occupied for as long as possible, so she wouldn't be left alone to ponder and possibly, fall into her school work again, and she was grateful. But, they were both somewhat relieved when lunch came to give a natural break to their studying.

They ate lunch together with some of Kimiko's other friends then parted ways. Akane spent the rest of the early afternoon outside, staring up at the clouds in the sky, trying to take Kimiko's hint and keep herself away from the school work that still sat half-finished in her dorm. Instead, she thought about what she was going to do if Aidou didn't show again tonight, whether there was something she could do to make him come.

 _That is a foolish idea, Akane,_ she told herself as a thought formed. But after some deliberation, she knew she had no other way to signal to him. He always seemed to be in pain when he was around her for too long, thanks to his thirst. _So, it should be just a matter of time. If I'm near for long enough, it should work._

It was coming up to 5:30 p.m. and Akane knew the Day Class were all starting to make their way back to their dorms, so, she was confident she wouldn't find too many stragglers.  
"I hope the Headmaster isn't starting patrol on this side of campus tonight." She walked confidently, trying not to draw attention to herself from the students she passed as she made her way to The Moon Dorms.

Kain rubbed his face in exasperation. Aidou had been almost impossible for the last two weeks. If it wasn't Cross's daughter or Kiryu ticking him off, it was something small making him flip. Yesterday, he'd shouted at a maid for a good ten minutes about the proper way he liked his sheets folded! It literally took The Dorm President slapping him and calling him an idiot to snap him out of it. Today it was something just as ridiculous, he was complaining about the taste in the blood tablets.

"There is no taste Hanabusa," Kain droned as he sat up drowsily in bed, to stare at his annoyed and frustrating cousin.  
"Exactly! Why should we be forced to drink this when they can eat and drink what they like?" _For the love of…!  
_ "Hanabusa, did you have to wake me up at four in the afternoon for this shit? You didn't shut up until nearly eleven o'clock this morning!" Aidou ignored his cousin and continued to grumble petulantly to himself.

He couldn't help getting riled up at the smallest thing lately, and it was all because of that stupid Human girl, and her stupidly alluring scent! He had craved that smell so much that even blood tablets hadn't been able to take the burn of his thirst away for long. Frustrated, he tossed his tablet box onto his bedside table and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, pulling at the strands as he scraped his fingernails over his scalp. Kain sighed at his cousin and got himself comfortable in bed, turning away before forcing himself to ignore the idiot he shared a room with.

Aidou stood and left the room, with some half-assed excuse that he needed to use the bathroom, knowing full well, their bedroom had an ensuite attached. He walked aimlessly to the main room and flung himself onto one of the lavish couches under the impressive shadow of the dual staircase. He sat for a while, completely alone, as the rest of the Night Class had already shut themselves up in their rooms to hide away from the sun. He grumbled at the increasing burning and rubbed at his throat to try to ease the discomfort, all the while cursing the name Akane Nakamura.

"This is ridiculous," he complained as he stood and made his way begrudgingly, to the kitchen and the extra supply of blood tablets (feeling too lazy to trudge back up the stairs to his own supply). He filled a large tumbler with water then added three blood tablets, watching as the pure liquid was stained a pale red. He drained the glass greedily and waited for the short-lived relief the pills offered, letting out a sigh once the burning subsided. He left the kitchen, intending to go back up the stairs to his room, but stopped when a faint but unmistakable scent demanded his attention. His eyes turned red instantly, as the hunger he'd suppressed was already rearing its gluttonous head.

 _Why is she here?_ He thought as he looked out of one of the many large windows in the hallway off the landing at the top of the stairs. He opened it slightly, to get a better taste of her scent on his tongue, but quickly closed it when he realised she was so close. He didn't want to rouse the others (if they weren't already). Quickly, he made his way downstairs and left out of one of the side doors to the dorm building, mainly used by the staff. He walked around the building, following the wall, trying to find the maddening source of his favourite scent, but realised it was getting weaker.

"She's leaving! Why?" Aidou was exasperated for being so easily controlled by his bloodlust and again began rubbing his painfully dry throat. _She did this on purpose!_ He was beyond angry, Akane had seen his reaction to her presence for too long and had come to The Moon Dorms long enough to affect him, before running away!

He jumped up onto the top of the wall and gazed crossly over the small forested area that separated The Moon Dorms from The Sun Dorms, knowing Akane was currently walking through the trees to head back to her empty dorm room. He scowled at The Sun Dorm building, before jumping down to the other side of the wall, following the scent that plagued him.


	26. Chapter 26

Akane had stood there for at least ten minutes and was getting worried, thinking that maybe her hypothesis was wrong, and Aidou couldn't smell her from this distance. But she knew she couldn't dawdle any longer and turned away from the imposing wall with a sigh and walked back to the dorms slowly, following other stragglers as she entered the dorm building. Akane walked passed the breakfast room, skipping out on her evening meal again, and headed straight for her room with an air of depression around her.

"How am I going to get anywhere, if I can't even get him to come near me?" _At this rate, I'll have to go to the changeover!_ She whined to herself as she walked into her dorm room, completely oblivious to the other presence within. She didn't switch on the light, as the room was still well lit with the sun's rays peeking through the curtains. She shuffled tiredly to the bathroom to wash up before bed, pulled the cord for the light in the bathroom and tugged off her coat and blazer, letting them fall to the floor.

She sighed at herself in the mirror. Her pale cheeks coloured red, along with her nose, after the chill from the wind outside. Her hair was nothing but a black mane framing her face, thanks to the weather. She ran her fingers through her tresses until she resembled a Human being again, then got to work on brushing her teeth. Several minutes went uneventfully by while Akane did this, before gargling with the mouthwash Miu always bought but hardly used, and then rinsed her mouth. She turned to the door, pulling the light cord with her lazily into her room, not taking note of the fuming Vampire currently lying on her bed watching her.

Akane began to unbutton her shirt, getting as far as the third, before the clearing of a throat finally caused her to acknowledge him. The sound startled her, making her jump with a gasp, but a strange sense of relief settled over her, seeing Aidou lounging on her bed with his arms locked like an armrest behind his head. His eyes were closed, and even with that angry frown, she couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips.

Akane stood there for a moment almost waiting for him to say or do something, but it became apparent, she needed to be the one to make the first move in this instance. So, Akane swallowed down her pride and irritation for what she had already deemed necessary and apologised.  
"I'm sorry," she began, getting Aidou to open an eye to look at her with a dulled expression. She swallowed harshly, and then continued, "I know you were just speaking honestly about the prey, predator dynamic between Humans and Vampires. I shouldn't have reacted or lashed out at you like that." Both eyes were open now watching her, but his face was unreadable as she moved forward and stood at the side of her bed, where he lay. "I'm sorry."

Akane waited, and waited, but still, he did nothing but watch her, except his frown was back in place. Had she upset him that much? Had that slap actually hurt?  
"Your mood swings are annoying," he eventually commented, with an air of disappointment, causing Akane to cock her head in confusion. She stumbled back a few steps as he rose from the bed and made his way to the door.  
"Wait!" she called, thinking he may have been leaving and taking her only chance with him. He turned back to her with another neutral expression as his hand rose to the lock and turned it.  
"I was looking forward to a good argument too," he said as he placed his hands in his pockets and strode back to her bed, flopping down, but this time, dragging the bewildered Human with him.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, I could be anyone," he advised as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.  
"Someone else would be preferable if you ask me. At least I wouldn't get this sexual abuse," she quipped crossly, as he tangled his arms and legs around her. She flushed, realising that, yet again, she was in a rather compromising and dangerous position with this Vampire. _Come on Akane, a Vampire is practically on top of you! Watch the fangs, not the hands!  
_ "It's good no-one asked you then." His voice was just a sigh against the side of her neck, causing a jolt to run the length of her spine.

He'd missed this scent a lot more than he'd thought (or was willing to admit). The pain of being near Akane was nothing compared to the burning inferno Aidou had felt without this smell.  
"Aidou?" Akane called quietly after a few minutes.  
"Hmm?" he hummed in response as he got himself more comfortable, snuggling closer, running his nose along the curve of her neck, and inhaling her scent deeply.  
"Your eyes. D-do you have any of those t-tablets?" _I'm afraid!_

Aidou stilled, he could feel the girl trembling from within the cage of his arms. Slowly, he rose up onto an elbow to look down at the frightened Human beneath him. His eyes had been scarlet from the moment he'd caught her scent at the wall. He knew they frightened Akane more than even the thought of his fangs, so, he climbed over her, off the bed, entered the small bathroom and downed another three tablets with a full glass of water.

After checking the mirror to make sure he was back under control (or as in as much control as he could get), he left the bathroom, turning off the light as he walked out. He found Akane, sat up on her bed leaning against the wall, with a leg pulled to her chest, and her arms wrapped around it, while the other leg resting off the edge of the bed. She watched Aidou as he walked towards her, dropping back down onto her bed, and leant against the wall beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder, turning his face back to her neck so he could continue to inhale her scent greedily. But Akane moved away to sit on Miu's bed and faced him.

"I'll answer them," Akane began as she sat. "Your questions, whatever it is you want to know about or learn from me… if you're still willing to help us, that is..." She knew bargaining was probably the only way to get what she needed, so had finally decided she would tell Aidou, literally, whatever he wanted to know. She understood what she was to him, that she was only in this position because he got some adrenaline rush from teasing himself with the scent of her blood. At least that's what she thought he was doing. Regardless, she knew she was only permitted to keep her memories, or even her life because she had the threat of Kaname on her side. She did wonder, however, how long that would continue to be a severe enough deterrent to Aidou. She needed to make her decisions quickly and stick with them.

She had no idea what Aidou knew about her, things she didn't even know about herself, but even if she did, this would not have surprised her. What would have surprised Akane, would be to know, that when she'd moved away from him, Aidou had been deeply disappointed. But not just because her scent moved further away. He'd been enjoying the feel of her hair brushing lightly over his face when he moved his head against her neck. He'd been enjoying the blush he'd caused in her cheeks, and the quickened drumming of her heart. He'd been comfortable, something he hadn't been with anyone for a long time, but she hadn't been comfortable with him, and never had been.

He frowned at her sat there but brought his expression back to a neutral look before she looked back up at him, after her speech. He'd realised in their time apart that he wouldn't be able to learn what he wanted about Unfortunates from her, due to the simple fact that she didn't know what she was. Her genetics were all he could rely on. However, he wasn't convinced he'd be able to control himself around a fresh sample of her blood, and couldn't take it anywhere near The Moon Dorms, but he was almost crazy enough to consider it.

"I am curious about this Vampire of yours," he began thoughtfully, before grinning cockily at the Human, practically begging for his help. "But I want something else from you Nakamura, say yes and I'll ask you no questions about him, and give you the information you need." She frowned, but her decision was made before Aidou stepped out of The Moon Dorms that afternoon.  
"Deal!" Akane held out a shaky hand, her frown still in place, but with a blazing determination in her eyes.

Aidou's handsome grin turned mischievous and devilish as he grabbed her outstretched hand with a chuckle and pulled her forward, so she was brought to her knees, with his legs on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her close, pressing her against his chest and trapping her arms under his. He lifted her chin, bringing her face so close to his, their noses touched. He laughed again as that blush he so enjoyed appeared on her cheeks, and quickly spread.

"You agreed before I told you what I wanted Nakamura, you should be careful. Who knows what I could make you do?"  
"I made an educated guess, you are a Vampire," was her blasé response, but he could feel the tremor in her body as she spoke. His eyes widened when what she said made it into his head. He hadn't been expecting that and sat up straighter in his shock. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? Is she crazy!  
_ "You'd give me your blood?" he asked uncertainly of the Human he'd forced to practically kneel at his feet.  
"I-if you are going to help, and as long as you don't k-kill me in the process…" she paused sighing shakily, knowing how dangerous this agreement would be "I'll give you whatever it takes!"

Akane's declaration was completely serious. She had nothing else to offer him as payment, and she understood that nothing comes for free. He was a Vampire, she knew he needed blood and that he enjoyed her scent. Even if the thought of it petrified her, she really would do everything and anything for him. He was all she had, so she was going to do whatever she had to, to help him, including, allowing a Vampire she barely knew, feed on her.

When Akane came to Cross Academy, she had run from him and what had happened to her family. She'd come to hide and pretend she could just go to school and have a normal life. But meeting Aidou and finding out about the secret of the Night Class, and what had been hidden from the entire world, had changed that. If those secrets could help her find a way to free him, then she would do anything this egotistical, perverted psychopath wanted her to. Besides, he would find her, and she knew it, but if she could learn what she needed before that happened, then maybe, that 'normal life' didn't have to be just a far-off dream.

Aidou frowned. _Such loyalty to someone who hurt and marked you so savagely… why? Why is he so important to you!_ He pulled her up onto the bed and lay just like they'd been before he'd left the bed. He hovered over her frightened face as she struggled to control herself and force her features to relax as she took calming breaths, her eyes closed to block out the sight of the handsome nightmare before her.

"Why would you risk your life for someone who hurts you?" The question had startled Akane, and she opened her eyes to look at the mildly puzzled face above her.  
"H-he doesn't want to," was her reply, to which Aidou, snorted disbelievingly.  
"Yeah, he had you all to himself, drank from you so much, the back of your neck looks like the Nazca Lines…" Akane brought a hand to her neck insecurely, at the mention of her scars, and looked up, hurt, and confused at Aidou, as he continued. "Tells you he's sorry, that he doesn't really want to hurt you, and that's enough for you? I've had more than enough opportunity to feed on you Nakamura, but I've managed to control myself."  
"It's not a matter of control Aidou," she began to explain tiredly.

This was something she hadn't planned, and he did say he wouldn't ask, but she felt the need to explain.  
"He's compelled to do it. He doesn't have a choice. She forces him to drink from me, then he leaves, to go to her." Aidou's eyes widened at the realisation of what he'd uncovered.  
"A Pureblood is using him as a courier to ferry your blood back to her!" Akane nodded, already coming to this conclusion.  
"At the time, I only knew that after he'd… well, you know. He'd have to go to her. He could be gone for days sometimes, or maybe it was only a few hours? I was always just in and out of it for a while. But when you explained the nature of Purebloods, I guessed that she couldn't bite me directly without turning me, so used him."

Aidou thought for a long time on what Akane had just reviled. This Pureblood had known what Akane was and kept her hidden, using this Vampire to care for her and bring her blood back, unnoticed by anyone. _Who is this Pureblood?_ He looked back down at the Human and asked her just that.  
"I don't know, I never really saw her."  
"Never really?"  
"Well, I think I might have seen her, once," Akane began quietly, looking away from him to gaze at the wall. "The day my parents were attacked," she finished sombrely with a sigh. Again, this was not what she wanted to be doing. He was a Vampire, and he knew more about her life than her current friends would ever know. _This is so messed up!_ _This creature should not be the first person I tell this to! What the hell did she want? Why didn't she just come back and finish it?_

Aidou said nothing as a silent tear slid from her angry eyes, he didn't wipe it away, and none followed the lonely droplet, he just watched and waited. Akane had cried for her parents, countless times before, and now, when she thought of them, it stung tremendously for a moment before total numbness took over, until she was back to her usual self. Akane daren't feel too much, she'd trained herself to stop the flood of tears before they started, for his sake. _He hates it when I cry.  
_ "Sorry," she apologised quietly.

It was at this time, Aidou realised the sun had completely set. The knowledge he would have to go back to his dorm and leave this scent behind caused such a crushing hunger, he had not been ready for. He pulled her closer, snuggled back under her chin and inhaling her sweet scent. He wound one hand under her back while the other sank into her hair, pulling her head back further, to expose more of her neck. His legs tangling with hers, finally anchoring her to the bed completely below him.

A terrified and trembling Akane was pulled flush against the Vampire but forced herself to remain still as he rubbed his nose along her neck, unhurriedly followed by his tongue. She knew what he meant to do and tried to prepare herself as best she could. She remembered the pain of those sharp fangs digging into her flesh, the throbbing she'd feel in her lungs and heart as the blood was dragged through her veins to the small holes in her neck, feeding the beast responsible.

She screwed her eyes shut, her hands balled and fisting the sheets on the bed for dear life, breathing in short frightened gasps, but nothing came, and with a regretful sigh, Aidou's lips left Akane's neck before he moved off and away from her.  
"I already told you, Nakamura. If I took what I wanted from you, you wouldn't wake up. I don't have a Pureblood master to compel me not to kill you like he does. I'll take your time instead, for now, until I think of some other way to get my answers from you," he said as he walked across the room to the door and listened for the Day Class girls closing their doors and getting ready to settle down for the night.

"But why? What is there you could possibly want to learn about me?" Akane asked frazzled as she quickly moved to her hands and knees, looking questioningly after the Vampire.  
"Everything!" Aidou meant this in a very different sense than Akane imagined, and thoroughly enjoyed her dumbfounded expression, along with the blush, that exploded across her face.

He chuckled as he walked out of the room, throwing back two more blood tablets as he closed the door. Now, however, as he stood in the hallway already picking up the difference in the strength of Akane's sent, with the door between them, a small glimmer of doubt lit in his mind. Was he really putting himself through this just to know more about Unfortunates and their origins? _Of course! But messing with the little Human can be a fun way to pass the time too,_ he reasoned. With another devious grin, he strutted out of The Sun Dorms with confidence, but still, that seed of doubt lingered, pushed to the back of his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

Aidou was tired, irritated, and all he wanted was go back to the comfortable, warm snugness of his bed. But thanks to two persistent, and rather sickeningly, flattering Humans, he was sat on one of the lavish couches in the entrance hall of The Moon Dorms, listening as they called his genius nothing short of miraculous. _Ugh! Why did they have to come today? I've hardly had any sleep as it is after visiting that Human!_

"But I'm not interested in doin' 'day work', and I'm tired," he complained, imagining he'd be stuck there for hours, but his salvation came in an unexpected, but not completely unwelcome form. The doors to the dorms opened, revealing a timid looking Yuki Cross, sliding in. Aidou grasped the distraction with both hands and immediately began ushering the men out the door.

"Ah, it's too bright, and I'm so tired," he whined after slamming the door in the men's faces and leaning his back against it, rubbing his eyes to remove his tiredness.  
"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Yuki apologised, leaning away from the Vampire, unsure how to react to his grumpiness.  
"Don't worry, it's their fault," he replied while stifling a yawn.

"So, what brings you here? Everyone else is asleep? Don't tell me, you came to offer me your blood!" He grinned impishly and swung an arm over Yuki's shoulder as if what he had said would be perfectly plausible. Yuki stiffened at the contact but was still able to give a somewhat, offended response.  
"Of course not! I'm here to see Lord Kaname!"  
"Oh, that's why, well come on then, this way," Aidou said as he walked away and began climbing the stairs with an air of nonchalance about him, with his hands laced behind his head.

Yuki stood surprised. She knew she wasn't much liked by the majority of the Night Class, Aidou a close second, only to Ruka.  
"You're showing me the way?"  
"Well sure," Aidou began, looking back over his shoulder at another Human that irked him beyond reason. Except Yuki Cross annoyed him for a completely different reason than Akane Nakamura. "Lord Kaname treats you nicely so why not? Though, I am curious to know why. Also, Yuki? Whose bite marks are those?" As he turned to the surprised girl, he held up the band-aid she'd used to hide the slightly bruised flesh around the puncture marks, that were easily visible on her neck.

The night before last, during a lesson on the upgrades proposed for the blood tablets, the scent of Human blood wafted strongly into the classroom. Everyone had reacted to the overly sweet scent, Aidou included. He'd known instantly the blood belonged to Yuki, as he was the only one who'd tasted her, until then, that is.

"The scent of blood suddenly drifted into our classroom two nights ago, everyone became quite alarmed. I was the only one, besides Lord Kaname, who knew it was yours, it seems. Lord Kaname telling everyone to ignore it, when he got to class, was the only reason everyone settled back down," he revealed as he leant casually on the handrail.  
"Kaname he..." Aidou watched as her surprise was replaced by relief before a small, happy smile danced across Yuki's face. "Is that so?" _What do you have to smile about, girl?_

The room chilled in response to Aidou's sudden anger at the Human. The candles, that had been burning slowly on a stand near the stairs, went out, and the room lost the little light that had been illuminating it. Yuki jumped, frightened by the sudden change in mood, and watched the boy before her carefully. He was angrily gripping the balustrade, using his power over ice to freeze the wood and the floor where Yuki stood.

"Argh... This is really getting on my nerves, you know? What exactly are you to Lord Kaname?" Descending the stairs gracefully, Aidou stalked towards the immobilised girl with an annoyed expression, but no response came. "I'll ask again, who are you to Lord Kaname?" Yuki shook the coil of fear away as Aidou came closer and frowned up at the taller boy.  
"Kaname protected me from a crazed Vampire ten years ago! He's my saviour!" she defended against the scornful look he gave her.  
"Eh? So, that's it? Well then..." he began, his demeanour changing to that of the usual chirpy persona he portrayed for the Day Class. "To show your saviour your gratitude, you should offer up all your blood to repay him for his kindness."

"My blood?" Yuki would have stepped back at the word blood, had Aidou's ice not still been anchoring her to the spot.  
"Yes, your blood belongs to Lord Kaname you know, but that bite didn't come from Lord Kaname, did it?" Aidou continued to move closer, leaning towards the Human slowly as he spoke. "You shouldn't offer your blood to anyone else, including me, Yuki. Because, one day, Lord Kaname's lips will touch your neck before his teeth sink slowly in." He was a little lost in his own imagination, thinking of another neck belonging to another Human he dreamt of sinking his own fangs into.

Yuki was blushing at the images Aidou's words brought to mind, distracting her so much she didn't realise he'd taken hold of her arm.  
"If Lord Kaname were to drink your blood from your neck, you'd be flattered, right? So, you should offer it all up to Lord Kaname to drink."  
"What are you...?" Yuki began as she felt him pulling her. He turned with a chuckle at her blushing cheeks.  
"What's wrong, embarrassed? Don't worry, I'll carry you to him, I'll just freeze you first."

As he spoke, the arm he held began freezing at his touch. Yuki tried to pull away, but the ice kept growing. Getting panicked, Yuki resorted to slapping him, hoping it would be enough to make him stop what he was doing.  
"Aidou, stop this right now!" she yelled as her hand came towards him, but it was caught in mid-swing, just before contacting with Aidou's face, startling her at the sudden touch.

Yuki followed the hand that caught her, to the calm face of Kaname Kuran.  
"Stop now Yuki," he said, as he let her hand fall.  
"Dorm President," Aidou began, breaking the ice from around Yuki immediately. But he was swiftly cut off by a hard and angry back-slap across his face, causing him to stagger at the force of it.  
"And who would want to do a thing like that?" Kaname asked coldly of the Vampire, now kneeling at his feet in apology.  
"I was out of line… I'm very sorry Lord Kaname."  
"Leave!" Kaname ordered him, making Yuki jump, a little startled at the unusually angry look on Kaname's face.

"I'm sorry he upset you Yuki," he apologised turning to her with a softer expression. She'd been in a slight daze at the caring look on his face, that it took a little time for his words to register.  
"Ah! Yes! No, no it was..." her sentence died in her throat as Kaname took her face in both hands.  
"It's ok. You're not like the others in the Night Class that follow me, so you don't have to be like them. I like you just the way you are, warm. That's more than enough." Yuki was lost in his dark eyes, but there was only one thing she saw, _loneliness?_

"It's time for you to go," Kaname suddenly said, letting Yuki go. He stepped back and looked away from her. "If you're going to come to such frightful places, please bring Zero with you," he suggested as he moved behind her, towards the stairs. "With the current situation, the least he could do is be useful and look out for you."  
"Please don't!" Yuki begged as she turned around to look him in the eye. "Why do you have to say it like that?"

Kaname reached forward, startling Yuki into freezing as his fingers lightly brushed her neck, right over the bite marks that marred her fair skin.  
"Why?" Kaname replied in a soft whisper as he looked at the evidence of her ordeal. "Because I really can't be as indifferent to it as I thought. My most precious girl has been bitten, by someone else." The door to The Moon Dorms suddenly opened with a swift creak. Zero stood on the threshold with a scowl directed at the Pureblood as he turned from him.  
"Zero?"  
"He's here to take you back. You belong to the light, stay there Yuki," were Kaname's parting words to the Human girl as he left for the seclusion of his room.

Aidou had, of course, left at Kaname's order, but he was still able to hear all that went on between his Vampire Lord and the Human as he hid inside his room. His cousin, Kain, stood outside and confronted Kaname as he walked past their room.  
"Your attachment to her isn't good, Lord Kaname. I don't understand it, and neither does anyone else. Not only that, but why is the last Kuran in the same place as a volatile hunter like Zero Kiryu? Besides, that girl is..."  
"Yuki... is the most important girl in the world!" Kaname interrupted, before walking away and leaving Kain's other questions, unanswered, as well as a confused and annoyed aristocrat hiding in his room.


	28. Chapter 28

Yuki's visit to The Moon Dorms had caused a stir amongst the Night Class, but it had been quickly settled, after Kaname's punishment of Aidou. Instead, the new topic was what everyone could do to make his sentence more unpleasant. They did this often, as Aidou had gotten into trouble a few times for his conduct, not just with Yuki, but other Day Class students as well. So, it was a game for the Night Class to think up ways to torment him during his chastisement.

Currently, Aidou stood at the top of the stairs near the wall, sighing dejectedly for what felt like the hundredth time. His neck was strained after standing like this for so long. His arms were sore, and his knees were screaming for him to bend his legs. Every day, after class, since Yuki came four days ago, Aidou had been made to stand where he stood right now, with a bucket of water on his head and a bucket of water in each hand. He was told not to move until Kaname sent him off to bed, usually very late in the day.

This was his sentence from Kaname for antagonising Yuki. The buckets were annoying, and his body always ached after standing in this position for so long, but that was bearable compared to the ridicule he endured from his peers. On Monday (the first day of punishment), Kain had called his cousin an idiot for getting into trouble and annoying Kaname so much, before walking away and had said nothing else to him since. Ichijou had tried to make light of the situation, but his cheerful chatter only made Aidou's mood sourer than before.

His most consistent visitor/tormentor was his other cousin, Ruka Souen. She delighted in his misfortune, goading him into arguments, insulting his taste in clothing, his face, his intelligence (of all things). She would even drop stones she'd gathered from the courtyard into his buckets unevenly, so he had to adjust his balance. At present, Ruka was with Rima Toya in the lobby seating area below, reading quietly. The corridors were clear and quiet of students as they used their free time before bed to entertain themselves in their rooms.

Aidou sighed again and attempted to readjust the grip on the handles of his buckets as Kain came back into the lobby from the kitchen area with three glasses of water, already tinted pink from the dissolving blood tablets. He set a glass down on the mahogany side table next to Ruka and placed Rima's into her outstretched hand, before setting his own glass down on the white, granite coffee table. He sat in one of the gilded, white leather, high-backed chairs, leaning back to look up at his cousin with an annoyingly blank stare.

The silence stretched on until the main doors opened, signalling the return of Kaname and Ichijou from their meeting with the Headmaster. Ruka placed her book down, and gracefully stood to greet them.  
"Welcome back, Lord Kaname." Aidou rolled his eyes at his cousin's useless attempts to catch the Pureblood's eye but watched anyway as Kaname and Ichijou made their way to the seating area.

"Headmaster Cross has asked for our assistance," Kaname began to explain. Aidou heard doors along the corridor open, at hearing the voice of the Pureblood, and watched as other students began to gather to listen to the Headmaster's request. "A group of students have been granted permission to leave the academy grounds on Saturday. They will be spending the day in the village, celebrating a birthday of one of their number."  
"Why would they need us?" Rima asked, with a bored expression, yet with a slightly quizzical tone. Ruka sneered in distaste, thinking Kaien was taking Kaname for granted.  
"The Headmaster should know better than to waste your time, Lord Kaname," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest crossly.

Other Night Class students had congregated in and around the lobby by now and added their input.  
"Yes, Lord Kaname isn't here to pander to that ex-hunters' every whim!"  
"He should have more respect!"  
"What reason does he give for such blatant disrespect?"  
"Enough!" Kaname called, annoyed by the interruptions. "Akane Nakamura will be among the group." Quiet followed this announcement.

"The Headmaster wants a small party to accompany the group, to ensure their safety. Yuki Cross has already been assigned, but he has requested the assistance of the Night Class." He paused and looked around the room, watching all the faces process and understand the situation, and what was being asked of them. There were Level E's in the surrounding area that were a threat in and of themselves, but the Hunters primarily dealt with them until they came close to the academy. The added draw of Akane, however, was the crux of the problem. She would not only pull any Level E that could scent her into the more populated areas but consequently, put all at risk.

"I would like to assign two volunteers for this task. I was disallowed by the Headmaster, as he feels it more fitting for me to remain at the academy. Ichijou has volunteered his assistance, so one more is needed."  
"I'll do it, Lord Kaname!" Everyone's eyes rose to the corridor at the top of the stairs where Aidou stood, with a determined expression. "I wish to redeem myself, Lord Kaname. Please allow me to go!" He clarified to the raised eyebrow his declaration caused on the Pureblood's face.

Kaname looked hard at Aidou as he stood with the buckets in his hands, and on his head. He looked ridiculous and had apologised profusely every day Kaname had finally sent him to bed. He knew Aidou was sneaking out every weekend, possibly to The Sun Dorms, and even more possibly, to see the Unfortunate. He had already spoken to Kaien about his suspicions, and with this request, he was hoping to investigate further by getting such a reaction. Therefore…  
"Very well, Aidou. You will be the second in the party to assist Yuki in accompanying the Day Class students."

Aidou sighed, almost dropping the buckets he held before correcting his grip. He had missed Akane's scent again this week, but the knowledge he would get to see her twice was thrilling. He correctly guessed he would need to keep out of sight, as there would be a group of students with her. So, the thought he would subsequently get to stalk Akane was exciting, but he was no fool. Aidou knew if he let Akane's sent get to him too much, it could mean trouble, and if he got too involved, then questions would need to be answered, so he would have to be smart. He didn't like he wouldn't be able to get close to her with Ichijou, Yuki and her friends around, but that was a small price to pay, besides, he would get to scent her properly on Saturday evening anyway.

Kaname and Ichijou ascended the stairs and turned towards Kaname's room.  
"Aidou put those down, and come with me," Kaname instructed. Relieved, Aidou gingerly brought the two buckets into one hand then reached up for the bucket on his head. After placing them all on the floor he stood and stretched, arched his back, and bent his knees, happily getting the feeling back into his limbs before quickly catching up to the dorm President and Vice-President. Ichijou opened the door for Kaname and closed it once Aidou had followed them into the room.

The Aristocratic Vampires walked to the front of the mahogany desk, and stood, as the Pureblood moved behind and sat in his dark green, leather, mahogany desk chair, to address them.  
"The Day Class students have been scheduled to leave the academy at around 9:45 on Saturday morning. Yuki will accompany them, so they have protection within the group. However, you two will be there to ensure Yuki will not be needed. You are to dispatch any Vampires you see that pose a threat. If Miss Nakamura is attracting any unnecessary attention, then you should intervene, and ensure the safe return of the students. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, Lord Kaname!" They chorused as they bowed.  
"Good. That will be all Aidou, you may go." Aidou bowed again to Kaname, then left the room, with the full intention of having a long soak in the bath with some rose scented oils, to soothe his aching back and knees.


	29. Chapter 29

Thursday mornings meant French, with Monsieur Sauvageot. He had coffee brown eyes, long, light brown hair that he kept tied at the base of his neck, and whatever the weather, he wore a scarf. Most times the scarves were cashmere, a fact the students would all be privy to at the start of each day. He had thin legs and a paunch from all the 'good food and good wine' he ate and drank (another fact about their teacher they didn't need, nor care about). His face was pasty, and his skin was somewhat greasy, but, with the way he'd strut into the classroom, you would think he was a supermodel.

Miu, luckily, walked in just before Monsieur Sauvageot did, but sighed, dejectedly once she sat down next to Akane. She had gone to Kaien to ask if several students could go into the village on Saturday. She had already had to coax her parents into letting her stay at school most of the day, so she could celebrate her birthday with her friends, but Kaien had denied her request.

"What's wrong?" Akane whispered at the depressed look on her normally happy friend's face.  
"She went to Headmaster Cross before confirming the number in her party. Isn't that right Miu?" Kimiko drawled knowingly, from in front of her friends. Miu sighed louder, plonking her head down on the desk. "I did tell her she'd need to know who'd be going this morning, but she went anyway, and got her request rejected."  
"Oh, ok Miss Know-it-all!" Miu complained loudly, gaining the attention of the entire class.

Now, Monsieur Sauvageot may have been flamboyant, sometimes inappropriate, and loud, but he was not a patient man, and interruptions, no matter how slight, were never tolerated.  
"Detention, Miss Hayashi, see me after school," his nasally, heavily accented voice called from the front of the class. With their teacher demanding their full attention, the friends could not further discuss Miu's predicament until their next class with Mr Fukui (History).

"I understand most people you've invited are in our class, but why must you check who has confirmed in the middle of class, rather than during lunch Miu?" Kimiko chastised while Miu brazenly walked around the class talking to everyone she had invited to the outing. Thankfully, Mr Fukui was just as disinterested in his students as ever, but once Miu had spent a good ten minutes manoeuvring around the class, even he eventually told her to sit and socialise in her own time.

At lunch, Miu, Kimiko, Akane and some of Miu's other friends dashed about getting confirmation for their attendance and finally, at the end of lunch, Miu had the number, names and even the dorm room, class, and grade (courtesy of Kimiko) of everyone attending. She rushed through the corridors of the school and handed everything over to Kaien for his approval before their Dramatics class started after lunch.

Thirteen people had confirmed in the end, the majority being members of their class, but there were one or two from other years and classes, like Yuki Cross and Naomi Jin (Kimiko's roommate), that were also coming to wish Miu a happy birthday. Since Aidou no longer asked for her, the girls were not as against Akane as they had been when their Idol showed her so much interest, so many of the boys that had given Akane a wide berth since the Day Class girls ostracised her, now felt more secure in conversing with her. A few of them were also among the birthday celebratory group.

Two boys, in particular, Kenshin Matsumura and Nori Maki, had reintroduced themselves quickly, once the animosity had cooled off. Kenshin was 6' tall, brunet with striking green eyes, lightly tanned skin and a healthily toned physic. He was handsome, did well at school and was well liked by the whole Day Class population. His family owned and ran various successful manufacturing companies that traded all over the world, making him well travelled and cultured.

Nori was 6'3 and came from a wealthy family, whose company dealt in financial services. He was charming and funny and very attractive with his jet-black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a lean, muscular physic, thanks to his soccer training. He also had lightly tanned skin and was always one of the top ten students in the academy. He was very popular with the girls, what with his playful demeanour, and the boys for his entertaining banter.

Akane certainly found both these boys attractive, but in the last week, they had confused her somewhat. Because, there were suddenly, these two handsome young men asking her to eat lunch with them, offering to carry her bag and books. Asking to accompany her, Miu and Kimiko during their break, while subtly bickering with each other, when they had given her a wide berth for nearly a month.

The problem Miu saw with both these boys, was Akane's attitude with their attempts to spend time with her. She was either ignoring their efforts to get closer to her or was just plain blind to it. Miu knew Akane wasn't completely oblivious when it came to the opposite sex, so, she guessed (correctly), Akane was more than likely, keeping these boys at a safe distance, but Miu couldn't confirm why. She had her suspicions, but they had agreed not to mention the Night Class, so, she was stuck trying to decipher her friend on her own.

Due to her duty as the Best Friend, and the concern she had for Akane's love life, Miu had attempted to coach Akane in the proper reaction to the boys' behaviour. Saying, 'there's no need to carry my stuff, my arms and hands work just fine,' is not the correct response a young lady should give when a handsome classmate offers to carry her bag.

On Friday, Miu, Akane and Kimiko had found a table together with Naomi (Kimiko's roommate), to eat during lunch, accompanied by two other girls from their class. Kohaku Abe and Yasu Kurosawa. Naomi was short at 5', and very petite, like Miu. She had big brown eyes and clear, fair skin, complimented with ebony, black hair that she usually kept in a high ponytail, that would just reach her shoulders.

Kohaku had hair the colour of copper, cut in a graduated bob, with deep dark brown eyes, like pools of melted chocolate. Her skin was sun-kissed, with a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and stood at 5'7. Yasu stood out amongst their party by far. She was nothing short of stunning, with her bright blue eyes, plump pouting lips, a tanned complexion, and long waves of coffee brown hair flowing down to her mid-back. She stood at 5'6 with an athletic figure, thanks to the Rhythmic Gymnastics she competed in at a professional level.

This had been the moment of Miu's favourite Akane-ism when Nori had beaten Kenshin to the seat between Akane and Kohaku and sent a victorious smirk over his shoulder at his rival. Miu and Kimiko had put down their forks at this point, sensing entertainment in the air.  
"I was going to sit there, you know?" Kenshin said with a fake, apologetic smile, gaining the attention of the other girls sat at the table.  
"Sorry Ken, I was quicker than you today. I guess you'll have to sit somewhere else." Nori's reply was agreeable enough, but Miu could see the smug look he sported as he ate his food, not even turning to address his frenemy.

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched noticeably. He didn't like being called Ken, especially by his rival, but he fought to keep his frustration in check. He was supposed to be making a good impression on Akane after all and staying cool under the pressure of her quizzical gaze was a test he would pass!  
"Maki, I was going to ask Miss Nakamura about our assignment today in Biology, we are partners for the class project after all." Miu and Kimiko perked up, wondering what Nori would counter with, after such sound reasoning from the challenger.

 _Last names already? Kenshin must mean business today, after his solid defeat yesterday during the first break,_ Miu thought, giving a pointed look to Kimiko, conveying her thoughts to the blonde. Kimiko nodded and jutted her chin towards Nori, portraying her own views. _It seems the defending champion is having trouble coming up with an offensive attack._ Naomi was sat between both girls, following their looks, and apparently, agreeing with their observations, as she nodded sagely at the slightly widened, searching eyes of Nori, racking his brains for an argument.

He sat quietly for a short time before a thought formed, and he turned to Kenshin with a satisfied smile.  
"That's true, but I'm Miss Nakamura's partner for our English paper, and that's due before your Biology assignment." _Expertly countered,_ the three girls thought as Nori turned back to his food, before looking up apologetically to Akane and continuing. "I hope you won't mind helping me, Miss Nakamura? I don't have an aptitude for languages, and Mrs Satou is such a strict teacher. I'll need all your expertise to guide me through it." He smiled charmingly, causing a blush to Yasu's cheeks but a raised brow from Akane.

Insert Akane-ism,  
"If you're lacking Maki, I have a Translation dictionary here you can borrow, to get up to Mrs Satou's standard before Monday? I can't afford for my grades to slip because of other people's shortcomings. I'm on a short enough leash as it is, and Matsumura, Miss Maeda said the Biology assignment would be explained more thoroughly during class on Tuesday after she ran out of time today. So, I'm not sure what you think I gained from her during class that no-one else did?"

Both boys stared like deer caught in the headlights at the green-eyed girl's apathetic expression as she watched them.  
"And I'm done eating, so if you want a seat Matsumura, you can have mine." Miu sighed, shaking her head with a light chuckle at the blush on Kenshin's face when Akane walked by with her tray, indicating again to the vacant seat at the table before she left.

"Nakamura won today," Naomi declared as the girls watched both boys play unhappily with their food, thoroughly despondent at Akane's lack of interest.  
"Chin up boys, you'll get to spend all of Saturday with Akane. She's not as occupied with school work on the weekends, so you'll have better luck getting her attention then, Ok?" Miu offered with her usual bubbly smile and vigour. Both males sighed, not convinced.


	30. Chapter 30

Saturday morning and Akane was well rested and looking forward to spending the day with Miu and Kimiko, as well as getting to know their wider circle of friends. She was still quite reserved with people in general, but after she and Aidou made up (so to speak), she couldn't help the good mood she'd been in all week, which allowed her to talk more freely with others. Kenshin and Nori had been two that she'd let involve themselves with her more but quickly backtracked after she noticed their interest in her was of a romantic nature. She may feel she can talk and enjoy others company more, but her circumstances still couldn't allow her to indulge in her more emotional or hormonal urges.

Akane stood at the gates to The Sun Dorms at 9:30 a.m. with Miu, Kimiko, Naomi, Yuki, her roommate, Sayori Wakaba, and Nori, waiting for the other six of their company to catch up. She wore Miu's thin, grey, long-sleeved, cotton top that clung to her torso, thanks to Miu's more petite form. She had on a pair of her own, light denim, three-quarter jeans with a pair of black and white sneakers that were more worn than the rest of her attire. She also sported a dark grey, zipped hoodie that she'd left undone, as the weather was warmer today than it had been most of the week.

Kohaku and Yasu came walking out a few minutes later, carrying gift bags with presents for the birthday girl, like all so far, except Akane and Sayori. Sayori didn't know Miu that well, so said she'd get Miu a gift in town, and Akane didn't have much money, so said she'd treat Miu to something on their trip, like a game or food. Miu of course, insisted this wasn't necessary but both girls wouldn't hear of it.

Miu called, and waved the two over, greeting and thanking them for coming. Kenshin and his roommate, Hiroki Matsushita, were next out. Hiroki was pale with expertly styled, dark brown hair, coal black eyes, with a slim build and stood a 5'8. He was perceived as lazy with his school work but could be comical if the mood took him and was very knowledgeable about the gossip trending at the academy. So, he was a firm favourite with the girls for gathering intel.

They were followed closely by the only couple in the group, Shun Moto, and Kaede Kimura. Shun was 5'7, he had tanned skin and a slightly thick build, thanks to his broad shoulders and the overfeeding his mother did while he was a child. He had thick, curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, with a beauty spot under his left eye. His girlfriend, Kaede, was mousy and shy at 5'2 with a full, hourglass figure. She wore stylish, black framed glasses, had short black hair and big hazel eyes, a button nose and olive skin. They were a year above everyone else, but they'd known Miu, Kenshin, Nori, Yasu and Kimiko since they were in middle-school, as well as their families all being either associates or clients of one another.

"That's everyone," Yuki announced with a cheery smile to Miu. Kaien had given her the list of students heading out with Akane on Thursday evening, and she had spent Friday, familiarising herself with the people on the list, to recognise them up close and from afar. There were a couple she needed to keep an eye on, but thankfully, most were in Akane's class, so, she had been able to remember who was in who's company most often and could anticipate things like, what girls would go to the toilets together.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked the group.  
"Yeah!" Miu exclaimed excitedly, pumping her fist in the air before grabbing onto Akane's arm and speed-walking to the main gates, with their friends laughing and chatting behind. Yuki peered into the forested garden that ran along the outer wall, all the way to the main gates. She couldn't see the two vampiric aristocrats stood in the treeline, but she knew they were already watching and following the group up the lane.

Kaien had reassured Yuki, that everyone would be fine, and that the Night Class students had more than enough blood tablets to sustain them and quench their thirst. She would have been reassured too, had it not been for the fact Aidou Hanabusa, was one of the volunteers. Ichijou was with him, so, she felt better with that knowledge. But she was still, understandably, apprehensive as she made her way out the gates into the town.


	31. Chapter 31

The aristocratic Vampires had been following the noisy rabble for a little over an hour, and Aidou was already wishing he had just kept quiet and held onto his buckets. He had hoped to be able to separate Akane somehow, but Miu and two of the boys in the group were keeping annoyingly close to her. The Vampires sat in a café on the opposite side of the street from the group, currently working their way through the stalls and games in an arcade. He took a sip of his ice tea, absentmindedly, unaware he was being watched just as closely, yet far more discreetly, than he observed the Unfortunate.

Nothing remotely eventful had happened so far, but Ichijou would swear Aidou was gripped, watching his favourite soap opera. He'd chortled to himself at Aidou every time someone (particularly male) had either held onto the Unfortunate, draped an arm around her, or even just gained her attention. He wasn't frowning or grumbling, in fact, he looked quite passive. But he had barely blinked and hadn't moved his eyes from her since they sat down. The ice in his tea was still frozen solid too, the only outward sign the Vampire was agitated, as they'd been sat for twenty minutes, with the temperature in the café, more than enough to melt the ice in his glass.

"She certainly catches the eye when surrounded by her friends," he commented with a closed eye smile at the younger Vampire. "Those poor boys are tripping over themselves." Aidou sipped from his glass, a frown making its way onto his face. He glanced at Ichijou from the corner of his eye, but made no comment of his own, and continued to just watch, except now, he made a more conscious effort to keep his observation discreet.

The teens were currently sat in an ice-cream parlour, taking up a booth and three, two-seater tables, bringing the tables nearer to the booth so everyone was closer together. The group of teenagers were loud, excitable, and animatedly discussing the winners and losers of the arcade games they had played for a solid three hours. A call for food was agreed by everyone, so they had been headed for somewhere to eat, when on their journey, Naomi spotted the sign for ice-cream and had veered off course, bringing everyone else with her, as they had walked down the street with their arms all connected in a chain, laughing loudly.

Yasu, Sayori and Yuki sat on one side of the booth while Miu, Kimiko and Naomi sat on the other side. Kohaku and Hiroki sat on one of the two-seater tables, as did Shun and Kaede, while Akane was squeezed between Nori and Kenshin at another table. They were enjoying their various treats, all conversing with their tablemates happily. Even Akane, stuck between the rivals, was having a good time, laughing at the two as they bickered and insulted each other good-naturedly. She felt like a normal teenager for a change, one that didn't have to worry about Vampires or life and death. She felt like she was just a girl, hanging out with her friends.

Aidou and Ichijou had just dispatched the third Vampire to cross their path in the last hour and had decided, the group outing would need to be cut short. Of the Vampires they had taken out, one had been a Level D while the others had been Level E's, meaning Akane, was attracting attention. Ichijou swallowed two more blood tablets while Aidou swallowed one, and then separated to execute their plan to persuade the Day Class student to return to Cross Academy early, or at the very least, move them closer to the school and further away from the most populated parts of town.

Ichijou stepped into the popular parlour with a beaming smile and walked right up to the counter to order a soda. Kaede, Kohaku and Yasu's attention had been immediately seized by the Vampire, their blushes instantly alerting the males in the group that they had competition. Shun took his girlfriend's hand and smiled sweetly at her, while Nori and Kenshin, shuffled even closer to Akane, diminishing her coveted personal space further.

Yuki clocked the Vampire as he turned with a convincing look of surprise at the Disciplinary Committee member.  
"Yuki? Hello," he began as he walked over and took a seat from an empty table to sit at the same table as Shun and Kaede, much to Kaede's delight and Shun's dismay. "What's the occasion for everyone to be out, together like this?" he asked conversationally, as he sipped from his soda can, giving the girls a charmingly sweet smile as all but four swooned.

Akane was trying not to sweat profusely, having a Vampire sitting so close to her friends, while Kimiko attempted to keep her cool, despite her racing heart. Sayori wasn't a fan of the Night Class, she found them more frightening than fascinating, a standpoint, Akane agreed with wholeheartedly, when she'd voiced as much when they played a zombie, shooting game together, at the arcade. Yuki bit her lip worriedly. She knew the only reason Kaname and Kaien gave Aidou and Ichijou permission to reveal themselves, was to intercept everyone and escort them back to school, which meant they were in danger!

Kimiko was the one to answer Ichijou's question, as everyone was either sulking, thinking hard, or drooling.  
"We're celebrating Miu's sixteenth birthday, it's tomorrow, so we've met today before she goes home for the weekend." Ichijou's smile widened as he turned his attention to Miu, with her pink dusted cheeks and a sheepish smile on her lips.  
"Well, happy birthday for tomorrow, Miss Hayashi. I hope you have fun. Will you be having a party at home too?"  
"Ok! I need to go to the bathroom. Please excuse me!" Akane suddenly announced as she shot to her feet, not able to cope with this plainly, normal conversation with the Vampire any longer.

"I'll come with you, Nakamura!" Yuki piped up loudly and attempted to struggle her way out of the booth. But the raised eyebrow and sweat-drop Akane sent her, as she turned to see the Headmaster's daughter trying to climb over her friends from the inside of the booth, ceased her struggling, and caused her to flush in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry, Cross. I know where it is," she chuckled, thanking God for people like Yuki, who could be counted on to make an ordinary situation awkward, while still delivering comic relief.

Yuki sat back down with a nervous expression and turned to Ichijou. He offered her a pleasant, and reassuring smile, that had little to no effect. With him here, meant Aidou was left, out of the three of them, now charged with watching out for Akane, an Unfortunate Human, whose blood was more potent than a regular Human. She was now, solely, under the care of a Vampire who was known to struggle with his thirst. Yuki felt she had every right to worry!


	32. Chapter 32

Akane walked through the door leading to the toilets, holding it open for a woman who'd just come out of the lady's room.  
"Thank you," the woman acknowledged automatically with a polite smile to Akane, which she returned. Once the woman passed through the door, however, Akane was pulled roughly into the men's room and into a stall. Her back pressed against the wall, with a large hand placed over her mouth, holding her jaw shut.

Aidou turned to the flimsy lock and set it to Engaged, before turning back to the red-faced Unfortunate with a cocky, fanged smile.  
"Mm, mmm!" Akane attempted to protest, but Aidou's hand was held tight and she'd already learned, no amount of shoving or pulling, would free her.  
"What was that?" he asked in a melodically mocking tone, causing the frown on Akane's face to deepen and her eyes to darken with the sigh of frustration that passed her lips. Aidou chuckled as he released her, moving his hands to her wrists, and using his body to pin her to the white, tiled wall. A position she had, unfortunately, become accustomed to with this male.

Her angry green eyes scowled at him, and his arrogant expression, as she willed her face to remain as pale as usual. But her anger and embarrassment at being in the men's restroom, with a boy, pressed boldly against her, made it next to impossible. The wicked grin he sported at her blush, did nothing to help her situation, nor was the size of the cubicle they were stood in. Her senses were being completely taken over by him!

"What's wrong, Nakamura, cat got your tongue?" he teased as he leant closer, bringing his face to her level, and letting his nose brush the bridge of hers. Akane huffed irritably before answering in a clipped tone, with the flash of colour still visible on her cheeks.  
"What are you two doing here?"

Aidou leant back still grinning like a Cheshire Cat.  
"We're looking out for the little Humans of Cross Academy," he answered innocently. "The Headmaster can't just let such a large group of you out of the security of the academy walls, without proper protection. There are dangerous people around these days, you know?"  
"I noticed," Akane deadpanned, now in full control of her blush after Aidou had reverted to his silly nature. When he went… well, all Vampire on her, he was petrifying, but when he was like this, it felt more like babysitting a hyperactive seven-year-old.

Akane huffed again and twisted her wrists a little as a hint for Aidou to let her go. Thankfully (and to her surprise), he did release her and moved back a step, allowing her to finally breathe in something, other than the scent of his cologne. _Or is that just him?_ Regrettably, the men's toilets were not known for their pleasant aroma. Akane crinkled her nose in disgust, entertaining the Vampire further.

"I thought you said the Hunters dealt with any rogue Vampires?" Akane began, shuffling away from the toilet with questionable stains in the bowl, before looking back at her abductor. "Why does it matter if a group of us are out here? We're in a town, the whole place is filled with groups of people?" _Always so logical.  
_ "True," Aidou countered with an airy tone to his voice as he leant back against the cubicle wall, folding his arms across his chest, and crossing his feet. "The Hunters look after the town, but the Headmaster instructs us to look after the school. You are a part of Cross Academy, aren't you?" His question earned a raised eyebrow before Akane shook her head, deciding she didn't have the energy to get an honest answer after the half-truth she'd just been told, so turned to leave.

She reached a hand to the latch, just as the men's room door opened followed by footsteps into the room. Akane held her breath and turned a desperately embraced face to the boy hidden with her at the sound of a zipper being opened, followed by the sound of liquid hitting porcelain. Aidou sniggered quietly, thoroughly enjoying the mortified look on the Unfortunate's face as he wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her closer, so she could bury her face in his chest while he covered her ears.

Akane felt every silent giggle running through his body but was still thankful she could no longer hear the man urinating on the other side of the flimsy door. Now, however, she was once again trapped in the Vampire's embrace (and scent). One arm was draped around her neck, his bicep shielding one ear while his heartbeat flooded the other. Aidou's second arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her to his chest. Akane's hands were fisted into his shirt beside her head. _How did it come to this? I've got to get back before someone comes looking for me. No one can find us like this!_

Aidou struggled to keep himself together as the man left and Akane raised her head, experimentally. Once Aidou moved his arms away from her (and once she was convinced the man had gone), she pushed away from him roughly, making him giggle again, as he allowed her to shove him back. She turned and dashed out of the men's room before anything else happened, and marched hurriedly back to her friends, in a terrible fluster. Her face was bright red, her eyebrows pulled into a deep frown, paying no attention to Aidou as he trotted happily, behind her.

Miu looked up as her roommate came back from the restroom, manoeuvring around the other tables and customers to get back to her group. She could see she looked rattled and stood to greet her.  
"Are you ok, you look upset?" Akane frowned deeper with a sigh, before answering.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Something… found me." Miu cocked her head in the cute way she normally did when enquiring silently for more information, when Aidou suddenly popped out from behind Akane, startling the shorter girl.

"Idol!" Miu exclaimed along with Yuki, Yasu and Kohaku.  
"Hello everyone," he waved cheerily. "Miu," he added as he took hold of the brunette's hand and kissed it, causing jealousy to spread amongst the group. "Miss Nakamura just told me, it's your birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday!" Miu flushed, and thanked him while fighting to control her stuttering, and the nervous fluttering the butterflies caused in her stomach.

"So, what can I get as a gift for the Birthday Girl?" Aidou asked, his tone turning sultry, causing nearly all the girls to swoon as he bent to Miu's level.  
"How about a stake?" The deadpan reply came from Akane, who looked unapologetic at the frown the Vampire shot her discreetly over his shoulder, as he straightened up to his full height. Miu cocked her head again quizzically.  
"Stake?"  
"You said you wanted to try that carvery place we passed last time we were out, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah! Their steak looked great!" Aidou turned back to Miu at her happy exclamation, replacing his frown with a smile.  
"If that's what the Birthday Girl wants, then that is what she gets." He offered his arm to the flustered schoolgirl, while Ichijou stood and offered his arm to Yuki as she finally got herself out of the booth.

Akane grumbled in the back as the group happily followed the Vampires out of the ice-cream parlour. Two arms were suddenly offered to her simultaneously. She looked up at Kenshin and Nori. Kenshin sported a slight blush while Nori grinned toothily. She gave them a small smile and took both arms offered and walked with the boys down the street.

Akane was distractedly and failed to listen to Kenshin or Nori as they tried to engage her in conversation. Nori attempted to entertain Akane with an amusing story about one of their teachers but still, she glared, aiming suspicious eyes at the back of the Vampires' heads.  
"Hmm? Sorry Maki, Matsumura, did you say something?"

Kenshin heaved a sigh, while Nori laughed nervously, not wanting to say he felt insulted by Akane's lack of attention. Akane sighed, realising her mistake. _Don't be stupid and imagine situations when there are none. Cross is here, and if these two wanted to cause trouble, they would do it in a less conspicuous place, I'm sure._ She looked at the boys escorting her and felt the annoying stab of guilt for the way she'd been treating them. _Time to play nice Akane, they're trying, at least listen to them when they talk._

"I'm sorry Maki, Matsumura, I haven't been the best company." Kenshin smiled reassuringly.  
"Don't worry about it, Miss Nakamura. You obviously have something on your mind. I'm sorry if we've been distracting you," he offered, displaying his good guy persona the girls admired.  
"I don't have anything on my mind, in particular," Akane argued lightly.  
"Is that so?" Nori began with a wide, mischievous grin. "Well, if that's the case, why the Hell are we the boring trio stuck at the back? I know I ain't boring, and I like to be first!"

Nori's yell was loud, gaining the attention of the rest of the group. But as everyone turned, Nori raced passed, dragging a laughing Akane, who dragged a surprised but happy Kenshin, with their arms interlocked.  
"Akane wait for me!" Miu called and pulled Aidou with her down the cobblestone street.


	33. Chapter 33

Aidou griped silently at the seating arrangement. Not only was he sat next to the lazy looking guy, Hiroki, but Akane was opposite him, between the two boys that had clung to her side all day. Nori Maki and Kenshin Matsumura. The two had, once again, sandwiched Akane between them, conversing obnoxiously together (in his opinion). They leant on Akane's chair, subtly draping their arms behind her.

To his well-hidden annoyance, Akane seemed unaware of it all! Instead, she was thoroughly involved in the conversation, as was her blonde friend Kimiko, who sat on a separate table next to theirs, with Naomi, Kohaku, Sayori and Yasu, all happily conversing with each other. Miu sat excitedly down next to Aidou, giving him a happy, nervous smile as the waiter got everyone seated and handed out the menus.

After a noisy few minutes of deliberating, the waiter returned to collect their orders.  
"I'd like to try the steak, medium rare with fries, and a coke please," Miu requested with a raised hand to gain the man's attention over the din.  
"Yeah, looks good. Make that two please," Nori said. "What would you like, Miss Nakamura?" he asked the midnight haired girl as she stared hard at the menu.

"We'll have the Tonkatsu, and two glasses of lemon water please," Shun ordered for himself and Kaede, as she was currently occupied, staring dazedly at Ichijou sat opposite her, next to Yuki.  
"I'd like the Katsudon please, and a water," Yasu requested, handing the man back the menu.  
"Me too please,"  
"And me!" both Kenshin and Naomi called out.

"I'll have the Okonomiyaki, and a coke please." Ichijou smiled pleasantly up at the waiter, causing Kaede to sigh dreamily and her boyfriend to cough to gain her attention once more.  
"May I have the curry please, and a water is fine." Kohaku's soft, melodic voice floated into the mix, accompanied by Sayori's calm and pleasant tone.  
"I'd like the same please."  
"I'll have a burger with onion rings, and an orange juice, please," Hiroki asked as he leant his head on the table top.

Aidou wrinkled his nose at the display of utter disregard for basic manners when in public but quickly turned his attention to the waiter, dismissing the teen.  
"I will have the Kaiseki dish, but no onions and an iced tea please," Aidou ordered, handing his own menu back to the man, who frantically took their orders on the tiny notepad he carried.  
"Yes, I will also order the Kaiseki, and an iced tea," Kimiko affirmed with a satisfied nod. "I'd like to see what the chef comes up with," she said as she handed the waiter the menu.  
"Me too! That sounds good! One more please, with a coke," Yuki said cheerily turning to talk to Kimiko before addressing the waiter.

 _Lucky, we came when they had a lull in customers,_ Aidou observed as his topaz eyes glanced around the restaurant. It was spacious and brightly lit, with plenty of seating space. The décor was a little cheap for his high standards of luxury, but it was still a beautifully designed establishment. The theme was city chic, with large bulbous light fittings that hung from thick, wire cables from the high ceilings.

The furniture was a solid wood frame, with metal tops to the tables and plush padding on the seats. Red and grey were the primary colours of choice, with some dusky blues and muted greens, thrown in. The kitchen area was partially open, so, people could sit in the bar area and watch their food being prepared.

The uniforms for the waiting staff were modest and stylish. The men wore pressed, charcoal pants, a visible crease running down the centre and a crisp white shirt, with a black, silk tie and a pair of polished black shoes. The waitresses wore the same ties and crisp, white blouse, coupled with thick black tights, and fitted, charcoal skirts that came to mid-thigh, with flat, polished pumps. Their hair seemed to be part of the uniform also, as all the staff had styled their hair in a fashionable messy bun, for the ladies, and messy bed-head style for the men.

 _Level E's wouldn't come into a place like this without large numbers to back them up. We should be fine here for an hour or so. It'll take them that long to organise themselves if there are enough in the immediate vicinity anyway._ Ichijou mused as he also looked around discreetly, letting his heightened senses expand to detect any threat that would need to be quickly avoided. The Vampires had easily immersed themselves within the group (as planned), and now they just needed to occupy them long enough for the inevitable tiredness to settle in.

Akane had still not ordered, and the waiter was now stood, waiting, after catching up with the orders being thrown at him. Aidou watched as her eyes darted over the menu almost desperately. Nori and Kenshin pointed out potential dishes beside her, offering their opinion on ones they thought Akane would like to try, but still, she couldn't decide. He raised a brow slightly at the look of slight panic she sent him, with a lightning quick flick of her eyes. He smirked inwardly at the light tinting of her cheeks as her blush started to show, with so many of their party's attention now turned to her.

"Akane," Miu called. The Unfortunate looked up at her friend. "Order what you want, don't worry." Miu's reassuring smile made Akane curl into herself in embarrassment, highlighting the fact she had little money to spend on extravagant meals. As a scholarship student, she had a weekly allowance to spend on new school supplies and uniforms, but she had little left over today after buying Miu a cuddly toy at the arcade, as well as paying for some of the games she wanted to play, and ice-cream. Akane knew Miu would most likely offer to pay for her, and she was grateful, but still felt inferior, being surrounded by so many people who seemed to take money for granted, _and in front of these damn Vampires too!_

Akane looked up and caught the eye of the Vampire opposite her. She frowned at the perfectly pleasant smile he was sending her. _I wish I could slap that look off his smug little face!_ She grumbled to herself as she shifted to sit straighter in her seat, bringing the menu back into focus. _Ok, I don't want anything that's only going to fill me for a couple of hours. I still have about five hours until the evening meal back at the dorms, and if the Bloody Blonde_ (Aidou) _shows up early again, I might miss dinner!_ After a few short moments of silence, Akane finally decided on her meal.

"May I have the Tonkatsu with a lemon water, please?" she asked the waiter politely with a convincingly cheerful grin.  
"Of course, Miss," he said with a smile after jotting the order down in his book. "Will that be all?" A resounding nod was his reply. So, with a bow to his customers, he swept away to the kitchens.

The wait for the meal had been just as rowdy an affair as eating it. Kenshin and Hiroki had started arguing about Kenshin's terrible taste in music, and his insistence in playing it while studying, after a harmless comment from Yasu, about her roommate's habit of turning her music on first thing in the morning when getting ready for school. This also led to other's offering up the unwelcome behaviours of their roommates, which lead to Miu voicing, rather loudly, that she found Akane's practice of leaving her wet towels on the floor whenever she finished drying after a shower, odd and irritating.

Akane had flushed in embarrassment and apologised, promising never to do it again, but Miu just laughed it off, saying she was getting used to picking up after her anyway. After Akane adamantly said it would not happen again, she had ended up locking eyes with the blonde opposite, who wore a poorly concealed smirk. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, her scowl deepening as Aidou merely sipped from his glass, not revealing anything about the cause of such a wicked grin.  
"Don't worry, Nakamura, he drops his crap on the floor all the time. No need to feel too bad," Hiroki offered lazily, gesturing to Kenshin, who looked affronted by the accusation, and their arguing continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Thankfully, after an hour and a half in the restaurant and everyone being thoroughly well-fed, the group of teens were becoming tired. A collective groan had been the response Naomi received to her question of where they should head to next. After over five and a half hours of arcade games, ice-cream, food and more sweets, everyone had concluded that the celebration was over and that they were ready to return to their dorms.

Everyone stood and made their way to the bar to pay for their food, Akane rightly guessing that Miu would insist on paying for her but refused her friend's gesture. Kenshin and Nori decided they too would offer to pay for Akane's meal and began arguing over who would have the honour, while Akane argued back, saying she was perfectly capable of paying for herself and shot down their offer firmly, causing the boys to lower their heads in apology.

Aidou stood off to the side, thoroughly amused by the expressions on the males faces at the stern look Akane sent them. Miu only giggled at the scene before happily linking arms with the academy Idol and steering him out the restaurant door. She was still trying to cope with the fluttering in her stomach every time he looked and smiled at her. Even after spending some time in his company, and speaking to him freely, it did nothing to diminish her nervous giggles. Her excitement was obvious to Akane as she walked with Kenshin, Nori and Hiroki, at the back of the group. She frowned slightly as Miu walked and talked animatedly with the Vampire, blissfully unaware of the danger she could be in.

A sigh escaped Akane's lips once again. She chastised herself for thinking the worst as she watched Miu skipping down the street with her crush. She looked at the group of girls currently being entertained by Ichijou as they crowded around him, all trying to involve themselves in the conversation. Though Akane didn't associate benevolence with Vampires, she was smart enough to know her fears were what governed her opinion of them, and that they could easily skew her perceptions as they had since the two had appeared. Because, since they showed up, they had been perfectly charming and courteous, despite the sneaky smirks Aidou had sent her.

"Is everything alright, Miss Nakamura?" Nori asked, calling Akane back to the arrangement they were discussing to finish off their English paper. Akane shook herself before letting her attention slip from the Vampires to the boys beside her and allowed herself to give them her full attention.  
"Sorry, Maki. Yes, I'm fine… I'll meet you in the breakfast room in the female dorm about fifteen minutes after we get back. I need to let the Dorm President know you're coming over again." Nori smiled, thankful the emerald-eyed girl wasn't completely ignoring him this time.

The rest of the twenty-minute walk was spent on idle small talk between the party. When the group made it into the safety of the academy walls, Ichijou and Aidou broke away, bidding the Humans good day, and left Yuki to escort them the rest of the way to The Sun Dorms. The Vampires returned to The Moon Dorms, and together, with Kaname, made their way to Kaien's office to deliver their report on what they'd encountered. He'd wanted a detailed account of any activity, as well as the potential risk Akane posed to the school and herself for the future. He also wanted a count of the number of blood tablets the two had gone through on their outing.

The meeting had taken a little over an hour of deliberation, so Aidou was grateful to finally, stagger, exhausted, into his room at half-past four. He fell face-first and fully dressed in his bed, praying to have some sleep before he left to visit Akane. Also, he was thankful Ichijou hadn't thought there was more to his staring at Akane than just blood fixation and mention it to Kaname or Kaien. He wasn't sure what he would have said if questioned.

When the Day Class students got back to their dorm complex, the girls bid the boys goodbye at the gates with a promise to meet up later, either to study or eat lunch at school. Nori loudly called to Akane, reaffirming their plan to meet in a quarter of an hour, to finish the English paper due on Monday. Kenshin had huffed at his rival and bid Akane goodnight with a kiss on her hand, saying he felt exhausted. As the group parted ways, they all called a happy birthday to Miu, before noisily entering their buildings.

Akane went straight to her dorm room to collect her English textbook, papers, pens, and markers, before walking up a floor and down the corridor. She knocked on a door with a silver plaque engraved with 304 and waited for just a minute, before a short, slim, pale skinned girl with large, dark brown eyes and wavy, shoulders length brown hair answered.  
"Good afternoon, Abe. Maki, from the boy's dormitory and I, are going to need to study together again in the breakfast room, is that ok?"

Shinobu Abe was the Dorm President for the girls building in The Sun Dorms. All mixed sex meetings within the building (studying or otherwise) had to be authorised by her, or she could issue a detention and get Kaien, or even The Board of Directors involved, depending on the severity of the student's miss-conduct. Before Shinobu could give Akane her permission, a haughty voice called out to the Unfortunate.  
"Well if it isn't, Nakamura?"

A door adjacent to the Dorm President's room opened, revealing Kasumi Kobayashi, along with her roommate. Akane raised a brow in question but changed her expression to dull indifference as Kasumi stepped out of her room, followed by her red-haired friend, whose stark blue eyes were set in a steely gaze, directed at the Unfortunate. Akane had no clue what this girl's name was, but knew she was in one of the Aidou fan clubs and was just as infatuated/deluded with him as many of the Academy Day Class Girls were. She, along with Kasumi and a few others, still considered Akane a threat to their shared fanaticism of gaining their Idol's attention and had continued the less effective glaring campaign that had once been common practice throughout the school.

"What is it, Kobayashi? I have studying to do." Kasumi folded her arms and with an accusing tone questioned Akane about something she'd seen that day.  
"I want an explanation as to why you came out of the male toilets in Mr Floss's Ice-cream Parlour this afternoon, followed by Idol?!" Akane blinked, her face taking on a look of dumbfounded surprise. _What? How?_ Kasumi tapped her foot impatiently with her friend mirroring her actions while Shinobu stood in her doorway, not knowing what to do to settle things before the situation got too heated, as it frequently did when the Night Class were involved.

Akane was thrown for a minute, panicked by the brunette's accusation, but had come up with a semi-plausible excuse in the seconds before the silence became too suspicious.  
"Aidou was attempting to amuse Miu, but he caught me by mistake. It was a get-together for her birthday after all, and he does speak to her often, from what I'm told." Akane began, causing Kasumi to bristle at the jab that she was not one of the select few Aidou stopped to talk to during the changeover. "I was not happy with his antics, but he apologised, so no harm was done."

"You expect me to…!" Kasumi began but was interrupted by Shinobu, who thought it about time she interjected, as she had planned to study herself.  
"That's enough, Kobayashi! Yes, Nakamura, Maki is permitted in the dorm building until curfew to complete your work, but no later. Last night you were there until nearly 10 p.m." Akane nodded her thanks before Shinobu closed her door, then walking away, leaving Kasumi and her nameless friend, fuming in the nearly empty corridor.


	35. Chapter 35

Akane walked through the dorm building, willing her heart to settle into a normal rhythm after the scare with Kasumi. If anyone were to find out about Aidou sneaking in, it would mean it was just a matter of time before they found out about him. If that happened, she knew Kaien and Kaname would most likely, either kill him on sight or capture him to interrogate him about his Pureblood master. Either way, any chance Akane had of saving him would be lost. She stopped and took a couple of calming, deep breaths, before entering the breakfast room to study with Nori.

He was sat in a quiet corner, furthest from the door, already looking over his notes and getting his books out on the table. She sighed. They'd started their assignment after school on Friday, and got through most of it, thanks to Akane's better grasp on the English language and the translation book she'd lent Nori the day before, to give him a chance of getting a passing grade. He had not been lying when he said he didn't have an aptitude for languages. Flicking through his workbook had almost made Akane send him back to his room so she could do the assignment herself. But she sucked it up, mustered all the patience she possessed and after a missed meal and six gruelling hours, they had the makings of a decent narrative essay.

This second session, she pictured to be more of the same, but she was pleased to find Nori made a greater contribution thanks to his solo studying of the book Akane had lent him. Even Miu's interruption an hour or so into their study, announcing she was leaving for home, hadn't hindered or distracted them for long.

"That's it, all finished," Akane announced after just three and a half hours.  
"Ha, ha, just in time for supper," Nori chirped tiredly, as he finished packing away his papers.  
"You can stay for supper if you're hungry. The Dorm President said you're welcome to stay until curfew, and by the time we get through the queue…" she said as she turned to see the long line of Day Class girls waiting to be served their supper. "By the time, we eat, it'll be curfew anyway." Turning back to the boy, Akane found a surprised look and a blush on his cheeks. "You ok?" Nori nodded quickly then followed Akane to the back of the line to order food.

The other girls spoke and called to Nori as he waited with Akane. They shadowed him to the table he followed Akane to and sat with them, listening to his entertaining jokes and stories when they ate. But he noticed, Akane spoke very little, in fact, she talked only when spoken to, and he was the only one to acknowledge her, besides the ten minutes Kimiko sat with them, before being called to another table by her friends.

Once the girls had finished their meals and finally left Nori to finish his, he turned to Akane who was making a last check of the paper before she put it away ready for Mrs Satou on Monday.  
"They're still giving you a hard time, huh?" Akane looked up at the blue-eyed boy then shrugged, with a small smile.  
"Not really, I just don't talk to many people, that's all."  
"Then I'm honoured that you talk to me, my Lady."

Akane chuckled and put away the papers, to allow Nori to gain her full attention.  
"I've not been very open with people for a while, but I'm working on it. It's hard to stay a recluse when you have Miu Hayashi as a friend." Nori laughed at this. Having known Miu since kindergarten, he was well acquainted with her friendly and inclusive nature.  
"She does chatter to pretty much anyone, always has done, so it's nice to know she's doing you some good." Akane grinned back at the beaming smile Nori sent her.

 _Miu really has done me some good. If she hadn't included me and forced me to talk to more people, I wouldn't have met Inoue, or found a way to help him. Because I would never have gone near the changeover without her.  
_ "She is, and I'm glad she's so stubborn, or I wouldn't have great friends like Inoue, Matsumura, and you, Maki." Akane was genuinely thankful for Miu and the friends she'd introduced her to, but she couldn't help the guilt that rose at the drop in Nori's expression when she'd said the word friends. _I'm sorry Maki. I'm just not worth the trouble right now._

Nori sighed lightly, dropping his head. He chuckled and brought his sapphire eyes back to meet forest green with a disappointed smile.  
"I guess I can't complain. You said Ken's name too, so I didn't lose." He stood and swung his bag over his shoulder then offered his hand to Akane. She didn't need it but accepted his hand and let him guide her to her feet anyway. She smiled in thanks and walked with Nori to the main doors in an awkward silence. They bid each other goodnight and Akane stood in the open doorway, waving him off for a moment, before going back inside.

She walked lazily to her room, the guilty feeling subsiding the more she walked. Akane understood Nori and Kenshin would feel disappointed to not have their feelings reciprocated, but she knew they just held attraction and infatuation towards her. If they truly felt something deeper, she would never have allowed herself to get any closer to them than she had been in the weeks prior. Besides, she knew that the pair of them had many girls in their social circle far more suitable, and compatible with them than her, and was confident they would overcome their disappointment quickly.

With a quick shake of her head, once she got to the top of the stairs, she let any lingering guilt she felt towards the two, wash away, before continuing to her room. Once the door of her dorm was closed, Akane dropped her bag on her bed and then gathered her dirty clothes and dropped them into the hamper in the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and some night clothes and after locking the door, she stepped into the warm spray of the shower. Ten minutes within the comforting warmth of the shower, she stepped out and wrapped a soft, white towel around herself. The girl brushed her hair and teeth, then stepped into the bedroom. She gave the room a once over, before plugging in Miu's hairdryer and following her usual routine.

After Akane had dried herself and put Miu's hairdryer away, she moved to her bag and collected the History homework she'd been putting off. She unlocked the door then clambered onto her bed and sat with crossed legs in her baby blue, cotton shorts and white long-sleeved camisole. A book rested on her lap and her reference books lay open and scattered around her on the bed. She settled in to get a few hours of productive studying in before the inevitable happened, an hour later.


	36. Chapter 36

_**So this is where you're going to have to make a desition. This is going to be a long story, so, if you want to cut your losses and run, I won't hold it against you. Fair warning, before you get in too deep. I've wanted to keep the basic plot of the manga and soon, you will begin to recognise more that ties back into the original story. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**_

Aidou was lounging on one of the extravagantly designed couches in the foyer of The Moon Dorms, irritably waiting for Ichijou to leave, so he could sneak away to The Sun Dorm, and Akane. However, Ichijou was comfortably sat in a single seater chair, one leg crossed over the other while reading his manga, his eyes gliding over the pages slowly, drinking in every detail.

"Miss Nakamura's predicament is a sad one, isn't it?" Aidou had been laying with his feet up, looking the picture of indifferent to his surroundings, but looked over to Ichijou at the somewhat, forlorn tone he had to his voice.  
"I suppose, I haven't given it much thought. Why?"

The green-eyed Vampire didn't answer but closed his manga and stood from his seat.  
"I'm going to bed. Today was more taxing than I thought," Ichijou admitted with a pleasant smile, but Aidou fought to cock a brow at his sudden decision to leave when he'd been happily sat there for a good hour without complaint. "Aren't you tired after today?"  
"Not really. I'm going to get a drink." Aidou swung his legs lazily to the floor and walked to the kitchen with his hands fisted deep into his pockets, without looking back at the dorm Vice-President.

In the kitchen, Aidou grabbed a glass of water, dropped in two blood tablets, and then quickly drank the contents. He checked the lobby to find Ichijou gone then slinked soundlessly back into the kitchen and out of the maid's exit, into the courtyard. In a matter of minutes, he was expertly skulking through the darkened forest-like garden of the academy, trailing the wall surrounding The Sun Dorms.

He kept his senses sharp for Kaien Cross, as he'd nearly been caught twice previously in his haste to get to Akane's scent-filled room. Thankfully, tonight, there was no sign of the ex-Hunter, so he hurried from the cover of the trees and over the wall. He made his way to the main doors, which always remained open for Yuki to use when she was done after a long evening on patrol, or so anyone caught out past curfew, could be escorted in without inconveniencing anyone else.

He was in the warm and dimly lit hallway, tip-toeing around the squeaky floorboard he'd found on his third visit when the sound of a doorknob turning startled him. He trotted back gingerly to the stairwell and hid as a girl came from her room, yawning, and rubbing her face as she crossed the corridor to another room, closing the door behind her. Aidou wasted no time and jogged back to Akane's door and twisted the handle, surprised to find it unlocked for the first time.

Akane looked up from her studying as the doorknob creaked and watched as Aidou scuttled in, closing, and locking the door behind him. She raised an eyebrow at his laboured breathing but decided she didn't want to know why he looked so pleased damn with himself, with that cocky grin on his face, and went back to her notes.  
"I won't be long, so, please wait before you start making a nuisance of yourself." Aidou frowned but felt he didn't have it in him to be angry right now. So, instead took on a mocking air and bowed overdramatically, before moving to lie on Miu's bed.

As he walked around the studying teen, something on the floor halted him. He chuckled to himself before bending down and lifting the white, fluffy object up and turning to Akane with a raised brow. Akane looked up once she realised the Vampire had stopped moving and saw the damp towel she'd used in his hand as he stood back up. She'd let it drop from her shoulders once she was done drying her hair earlier and forgot to pick it up.

She frowned at him as he stroked and wrapped the towel around his hands thoughtfully as he spoke.  
"Well, this is nostalgic."  
"What are you talking about?" she asked as her attention went back to her books.  
"I remember the first night I came to visit you. There was a towel, much like this one then too." Akane stopped writing and frowned.

She hadn't left her towel on the floor that night, had she? She thought she'd picked it up and placed it on top of the chest of drawers before lying down to read, from what she could remember, at least. She looked up at the Vampire as she closed her book, deciding she wouldn't accomplish anything with him here to distract her. _I'm almost done anyway._

She continued to watch Aidou closely as a mischievous grin spread across his face, only causing her frown to deepen. _I'm missing something here,_ she realised as she packed away her things. Akane continued pondering Aidou's smile as she put everything away and reaching out for the towel to drop into the hamper in the bathroom.

Akane reappeared holding a glass of water, ready for Aidou to use when his inevitable craving appeared and placed the glass on her bedside table. Aidou had stealthily taken up residence in her bed in her absence, so, she sat down on Miu's bed, still thinking hard about what that grin could possibly mean, and what significance the towel had to it. All the while the Vampire merely sat watching, as the cogs turned in the Unfortunate's head.

 _Ok, the towel is definitely a factor. Think! The first time he'd snuck in, I'd taken a shower, then fallen asleep reading… I woke after a nightmare…_ Akane's frown deepened the more she thought as she brought her legs up onto the bed and crossed them along with her arms. _But he came after that?... When I came back into the room… unless…_ _he'd been there the whole time?_ Her eyes widened. _My towel, I'd let it…!_

One look at the smirk Aidou sent her, as he watched realisation dawn on her face, was answer enough. The Vampire had been in her room when she'd been showering and had seen everything. _This Vampire is the first man to see me naked! What the fuck kind of karma is that!?_ Aidou sat up with a laugh as Akane's face bloomed scarlet while her hands came to cover her mortified face.  
"Don't worry Nakamura, I only watched for a second… maybe two." Her groan in response, as she flopped back on the bed and curled herself into a self-conscious ball of regret, only served to amuse him further.

If he were to be truly honest with himself, he'd have said he'd thought of certain aspects of Akane's body for longer than was appropriate (or safe), in the time he'd known her. That first peak had been exciting, even though at the time, the situation had been terrifying. He had secretly hoped to find her in a similar state, but that was preposterous. _Just a Human!_

He climbed onto the bed where the Unfortunate lay and leant over her, placing his hands and knees on either side of her humiliated body, keeping his grin in place.  
"What are you doing? Haven't you humiliated me enough for one night?" Akane's muffled voice sounded from under her arms where she hid.  
"As entertaining as this is, I would rather make the most of my time here, as that is the only thing you can give me in accordance with our arrangement."

"You've been following us around all day. You've had plenty of time with me," Akane argued, bringing her arms down from her face.  
"No, I've had to share you all day, so now I get you to myself." Akane's expression was one of surprise and befuddlement. She was so thrown that she didn't even try to stop the red from staining her cheeks, but she certainly felt the kick in her chest as her heart quickened.

"What?"  
"Make the most of it. There isn't a Day Class girl alive who's got to be in your position." Aidou snuggled down beside the Human, taking up his favourite position with his head buried in her hair, under her ear against her neck, and his arms and legs tangled with hers. Akane squirmed uncomfortably until she finally gave up and relaxed her body, as much as she dared. Aidou sighed happily once she had stopped pushing against him and decided he was in no hurry to move.

The girl huffed and puffed in the silence that surrounded them, as the heat the boy emitted was starting to give her a headache, as well as affect her emotionally. _Why does he feel the need to trap me like this? It frightens me!... It… confuses me._ She shifted, attempting to at least get an arm out, but her movements after being still for so long seemed to stir the Demon in disguise beside her. He turned, pushing his head more into Akane's neck, his tongue slithering out slowly to travel along the curve of her throat to her ear, causing a terrified shudder to travel down the Human's body.  
"Aidou?" she breathed, but this just caused his arms and legs to tighten their grip as his lips grazed a spot just behind her earlobe.

He suddenly pulled himself away to look down at the girl beneath him. Her ebony tresses fanned out on the crisp white bedding. Her large, dark, forest-green eyes looking back at him with confusion and apprehension. Her scent, the feel of her skin, all of this was provoking his instincts. Aidou hadn't even realised he'd taken one of his hands and cupped the back of her neck, stroking the side of her throat with his thumb, slowly grazing over her jugular, until his lips found her neck again.

He pecked at her throat lightly for just a second before his senses returned to him and he pulled himself fully away from her, reaching for the glass left forgotten until now, on the bedside table. Akane sat up slowly and scooted to the edge of the bed beside the Vampire, leaving plenty of breathing space as she waited for the tablets to take effect. She shook in fright, but her heart had beaten for a different reason for just a moment, and that one second terrified her more than the Vampire had ever scared her before.

"I still haven't given you the answer to your question yet, you know?" His voice had been quiet, calm as if the episode was already forgotten. She silently agreed, it would be best if it was overlooked as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, his fading red eyes watching her. The sight would always cause a thrill of fear inside her. She wondered if she could ever think of them as rubies instead of pools of blood one day.

Once the topaz was back in his eyes, Akane inhaled deeply and turned to fully face the Vampire with a determined expression.  
"Tell me!" she demanded firmly, tension building inside her at the thought of finally getting the knowledge she needed.  
"It really won't help you," he told her as he mimicked her position.

"I don't care!" Akane cried suddenly, with a frustrated and impatient flail of her arms, nearly knocking the boy in the face with her gesture. "I don't care what ritual I have to perform, what sacrifice I may have to make to free him. I need to know! I have to have something for him, when he comes for me, no matter how small or hopeless."  
"What do you mean, when he comes for you?" Aidou inquired with a frown on his face, not liking the thought of the Unfortunate being ripped from him before he even got a chance to understand her.

"This isn't my first Houdini," she admitted with a sigh. "It's the longest I've ever been away. I suppose I have you and The Night Class to thank for that. You keep me hidden here, but it won't last forever." Akane sounded bitter. Her tone harsh as she scowled at the floor, unwilling to look Aidou in the eye, something she rarely did, but when she did, he never liked it. He liked looking at her eyes, she let so much slip through them.

"I need something to tell him. Even if death is his only chance to escape her, she won't let him just die!" Finally, she looked at him, a forest fire burning in her eyes. The sight was almost enough to cause a shudder down his spine, but he kept his features in check at the look of determination and anger on her face. _And now, I must extinguish that fire with the cold, hard truth… What are you doing to me, Nakamura? I'm going soft,_ he thought as he ran his fingers through his silken locks with a sigh.

"How do I break the hold she has on him?" Akane asked for the second time of the Vampire, and again, he was struck with the same thought he hadn't let himself indulge in the first time, pity. He pitied her for what he knew of her, for what he knew of her chances of freeing the wretched Vampire she was infatuated with, but she was adamant! He didn't like what she felt for the creature, but he understood it none the less. He had no choice but to feed on her, possibly hating himself for making her sick and weak, all to satisfy and sustain the real monster in this story.

"She has to die." He'd said it so softly, almost apologetically, because Akane knew, if a Noble or Level B, like Aidou, could overpower her with next to no effort, a Pureblood wouldn't even notice her struggles. _I can't do it, and neither can he. He's compelled by nature to submit to her. And even if he did manage to kill her, no one would condone the murder of a Pureblood. They're virtually sacred!_

The fire had gone out, and the hope Akane had been building to have a chance at life, was shattered. There was a ringing silence in the darkened room, only the dim lamplight from the bedside table, aided the Human's eyes.  
"I told you it wouldn't help," Aidou tried gently. He could see the water pooling in her eyes, feel the tremors through the springs as her body tried to hold off the defeated sob he knew was lodged in her throat. But she surprised him once again, by dragging her gaze away with a nod of acknowledgement. She pulled herself to her feet to pace at the end of the bed, her fists balled, knuckles white, back ridged as her feet fell into a rhythm on the floorboards.

Akane was unwilling to cry. This was a scenario she had, not only faced before but one she had prepared for. The hope she had foolishly let build, had weakened her in front of this Vampire and this had not been the first time she'd let herself become affected by the Vampire. She'd willingly shared more about herself to him than to anyone else had ever known. She had spoken to him for longer than she had any other person at one time.

Her mind had tricked her into thinking it was safe to talk to him, that he could help. But she was wrong. He couldn't help her. She had nothing, no solution, no light at the end of the tunnel, just an impossible task that could never be achieved.

Aidou sat silently, waiting patiently as Akane calmed. Soon enough she stopped her pacing, her shoulders and head fell on an exhale, then, when she breathed in again, she picked herself back up, straightening herself as she stood and turned to the boy that confounded her.  
"Thank you, Aidou." Her voice was quiet, calm, devoid of any real emotion, but what unnerved him most were her eyes. Akane's eyes were blazing, but the fire was icy. She was wounded, and Aidou couldn't help the guilt for causing that expression. "I'd like to go to bed now. Goodnight, Aidou." She wasn't asking him to leave, he understood she was telling him.

"Cheer up Nakamura," he began with an attempt to soothe the hurt with the happy disposition he put on for The Day Class girls. "You said yourself, The Night Class is keeping you safe at Cross Academy. If your Vampire comes knocking, we'll just send him back. The Pureblood won't risk exposure, so you don't need to worry." As he spoke he'd made his way over to her and smoothed up and down her arms, in a comforting gesture. "Everything will be fine."

Akane watched his hands as they glided up and down her arms and looked up at the expression the boy wore that continued to contradict his eyes. The look was one he'd used for the other Humans, but his eyes were ones she'd only ever seen directed at herself, and it confused her. _Why does he care? What happens to me shouldn't concern him. So why has he always looked at me like that?_

The softness of her features surprised the Vampire when he realised, his action tonight, had been more intimate and affectionate than any had been before. Actions that were by no means appropriate for their sort of relationship. He had licked and kissed her neck! He attempted to justify that with himself by blaming it on the haze her scent had trapped him in. _There isn't another reason or any deeper meaning to it!_ He stepped back as they stood in an awkward silence for a moment until Aidou announced his departure and then made a swift exit.  
"You're so confusing. Selfish Vampire!" Akane whispered.

Aidou skilfully got back to The Moon Dorms, but his mind had not been fully committed as it was still preoccupied with the Unfortunate. He had stepped over an invisible line tonight, one he couldn't afford to ignore. Akane Nakamura was Human, an Unfortunate, currently wrapped up in some Pureblood conspiracy to conceal her blood. He was a Noble Vampire, there was no way he could allow her scent to cloud his emotions. _Although,_ now that he thought about it, he hadn't been consumed by her scent earlier. It had certainly been a factor in his behaviour, but that had not been what had enticed him to kiss her neck.

He shook himself as he came back into the kitchen through the maid's entrance, back at The Moon Dorms. He wouldn't allow himself to think more deeply about this. He now needed to think of a way to keep her here when her Vampire came to collect her because he was not letting such a find go that easily. Still immersed in his thoughts as he came back into the lobby, he failed to notice a second occupant sat in the single seater chair.

"You must have been thirsty, Aidou?" He stopped and looked at the blonde Vampire in startled surprise. Ichijou looked up from the manga he'd been flipping through and locked eyes with the Academy Idol. He smiled just as pleasantly as he always did, but Aidou could see the challenge behind it. He decided silence was his best defence and continued up the stairs as if the interruption had never occurred.


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday had come and gone. Akane had pushed the unwelcome thoughts of the night before to the back of her mind, to analyse another time, or to never revisit again, she had yet to decide. Now, on Monday morning, she was surprised to find Miu's bed in the same state it had been in all weekend, unslept-in. Miu had come back to school late once or twice before, so Akane hadn't been worried by this much, and figured, her friend would appear in either their first or second class. She did have some ways to travel and traffic was always unpredictable. So, Akane shuffled tiredly about her room, getting ready for another frustrating week of school.

Lunchtime and Akane sat with Kimiko in the school cafeteria.  
"And you haven't seen her at all today either?" Kimiko shook her head before swallowing her food to offer her own thoughts on their friend being MIA.  
"I wouldn't concern myself, Nakamura. Miu's family are very high up on the social ladder. Her father could have organised a formal birthday celebration for her at their summer house. He would have invited business partners and potential clients, using it as an opportunity to improve relations. It's happened before, and the Headmaster would be fully aware of it, so Miu won't be in trouble for coming back a day or two late."

Akane nodded, finding Kimiko's theory plausible and probably the most probable explanation, but she found it strange that Miu hadn't told her before she left. _Maybe she didn't know, and her dad sprang it on her like she said he'd done with her big sister's engagement party?_ Deciding not to think about it any longer, Akane continued with her day as normal, ignoring the glares from the girls, still fully endorsed in the 'hate Akane campaign'. She tolerated the awkward semi-conversations with the boys who were brave enough to talk to her after her social dilemma with the girls and spent some time talking with Kenshin and Nori.

She sat with them at their shared desk between classes, discussing their interests and getting to know them better, laughing at the jokes Nori cracked. The guilt she felt over rejecting them both was fully forgotten once their conversations fell into a comfortable rhythm. She was grateful to them both, because, despite their disappointment in her decision, they were both still willing to be friends.

Like the good friend she was, Akane had diligently been taking extra notes in class for Miu, so she didn't fall behind upon her return. But that had been more tiring than she'd thought and by the time school was finally over, Akane was exhausted.  
"My head feels like it's going to split open!" Akane complained as she passed girls rushing to the dorm to get ready for the changeover. She sluggishly dragged her feet through the chattering crowd to her dorm room and was grateful to close and lock the door, partially drowning out the irritating twittering from the hallway.

She fell onto her bed, buried her face in her pillow and groaning as the pounding in her head continued. Akane turned her head to stare listlessly into the room and watched the light of the, soon to be, setting sun, shining in through the window, which was open. Confused, she sat up and watched the curtains lightly fluttering in the afternoon breeze. Akane was sure it had been closed since before Miu left.

Her first thought was that Aidou had gotten into her room for some unfathomable reason. So, she irritably stood and bent down to check under the beds. Akane frowned. She hadn't found an intruder. She sat up and looked at the bathroom door. Climbing to her feet, Akane stormed to the door and wrenching it open, but again, there was nothing and it was the same with the shower and the closet. With nowhere left she thought the boy could possibly hide, she decided, she must have just left the window open.

The temperature was dropping quicker this time of year and the chill was creeping into the room, so she moved to the window and brought it down. The gust that swept into the room as the window closed, caused a piece of paper, Akane hadn't noticed until now, to fall off the dresser. Wondering what she'd left out now, she picked up the slip of paper and began to read, anger pulsing thick and fast through her veins as she did.

The paper was a note from Miu, but what she'd written had Akane storming out her room and down the stairs to the entrance of The Sun Dorms in less than a minute. She took long and angry strides. her face, the perfect picture of calm before a storm. It was a relatively neutral expression, but the fire in her eyes had many of the students she past giving her a wide berth.

She didn't react to the smile that widened as she strode purposefully towards him, but now that she could see him, surrounded by his peers and fans, another scenario was playing in her mind, one far more terrifying than the one that brought her to the gates of The Moon Dorms during the changeover. Akane walked through the Night Class, giving none a glance as her eyes remained locked on one individual, one pair of puzzled, topaz eyes, belonging to a face with a perfectly angelic smile.

She stopped before him and his tall cousin and thrust the piece of paper in his face. Blonde and auburn brows quirked simultaneously as Aidou looked wearily at the note.  
"Explain this and make it good!" Akane warned in a deadly calm voice, that caused the Vampire to gulp. Hearing it coupled with the steely stare she sent him unnerved him. He'd never see her this pissed, and he'd irritated her plenty of times. So, whatever was on that piece of paper, it was bad.

He reached for the note, ignoring the noise from the Day Class girls and the stares from the other Night Class students, and opened it. The note read,

 ** _Akane,_**

 ** _I'm sorry I didn't stay to walk to school with you this morning, but something amazing happened! I was getting back to school when I found a note in my bag from Idol! He asked if I'd like to go for a walk this morning before class! I've written this as fast as I can for you, but I hope I haven't kept him waiting! I'll see you later,_**

 ** _Miu. XXXX_**

Aidou frowned, not recalling this note he supposedly gave to Akane's friend, in fact, he couldn't remember seeing Miu at all since they left the group with Yuki on Saturday. So, when he looked up and realised Akane thought he'd hurt her friend, his eyes widened.  
"It's not true, I haven't seen her, I swear!" he defended earnestly, waving his hands in surrender at the firm glare on the Unfortunate's face.

Akane stared hard at the Vampire before her features changed to an almost painful grimace. Her head dropped. She stood for a second listening to her heart beating furiously in her chest. She was out of time. The only other explanation she had was one she had hoped to avoid. _It was always going to happen,_ she supposed with a defeated sigh _. It was just a matter of time._

She snatched the note back from the bewildered Vampire and turned towards her dorm, but Aidou shot his arm out, spinning Akane back around to face him to demand an explanation. He was surprised when she refused to look at him or even attempt to pull herself from his grip when usually, he would see the frustration in her dark emerald depths and laugh at her attempt to shake him off.

His grip loosened and Akane slipped through his fingers and walked back the way she'd come without a backwards glance. He watched her every step with a frown marring his normally cheerful expression. _So, that's it huh_? he thought as the scent of the tears he'd seen pooling in her eyes, before she disappeared, caught his nose.

Kain put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, to urge him onward, as the Day Class and Yuki were looking between the Noble and Unfortunate with questioning looks that he didn't think best be answered. Aidou walked on but headed straight to his Vampire Lord with a resolute expression. Despite the guilt he knew he would feel for what he was about to do, his mind was set, but he scolded himself for feeling so conflicted. _What has that Unfortunate done to me?  
_ "Lord Kaname! Please, I need to speak with you and Headmaster Cross." He waited anxiously as the Pureblood stared him down with an unreadable expression, before finally nodding, and resuming his pace.


	38. Chapter 38

Akane ran once she knew she was out of sight and didn't stop until she slammed herself against her door after she'd shut and locked it. Her breathing was laboured, her lungs and legs burned from the excursion, not to mention the lightheadedness she felt after not being able to take in enough oxygen. She sank to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself, in a futile attempt to stop the petrified tremors of her body.

She rubbed at her weeping eyes furiously to force her tears away. _I can't see him in this state, he'll freak out! Just calm down! He hates seeing me cry!_ Once her tears had dried and her breathing returned to normal, Akane opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, a tired sigh escaped her lips before she forced her legs to bear her weight and stand. A flash of light caught her attention as she stood, which stopped her halfway to her feet. What she saw had not been there before. There, hanging on the side of the mirror, that rested on the large dresser, was a thin, platinum chain, with a single pear cut, deep blue sapphire, beautifully catching the last of the light through the, once again, open window.

Akane's expression had been one of a deer caught in the headlights at the sight of the perfectly crafted gem, but it changed to one of the most vacant looks she had ever worn. She walked mechanically to the mirror and reached out to the beautiful necklace, not caring for the tingle she felt in her fingers, or the feel of the hairs on her arms standing on end, when she touched it. She opened the clasp and swung an arm around her head, taking the chain with her, and re-attached the ends of the clasp before letting the necklace fall back onto the base of her neck.

She stared at the gemstone, along with her reflection in the mirror for a moment, before abruptly turning away and wrenching her wardrobe door open. She pulled out her duffle bag and began dragging the little articles of clothing she owned out of the closet. She turned to the large dresser and pulled her underwear, t-shirts, shorts and the one pair of jeans she'd brought with her and added them to the bag. She then set about removing all traces of herself from the room.

Collecting her belongings took less time than Akane thought, and she found herself fully packed and ready to go in less than twenty minutes. Now she stood in the middle of her room, looking around for anything she might have forgotten, knowing full well, she was procrastinating, dragging this out for as long as she possibly could, while the dread she felt increased every second she stood still in the dark.

A quiet knock at the door noticeably startled Akane. She stared, hoping whoever was there would think she'd gone to dinner and leave, but the knock came again, followed by a voice Akane, knew well.  
"Nakamura? It's me, Yuki. Could you please open the door?" Akane hesitated before tentatively moving to her door. Yuki Cross greeted her, stood there alone with a reassuring, and understanding smile at the sight of the bag slung over her shoulder.

"The Headmaster wants to see you, please come with me." Yuki stood to the side and gestured for Akane to step out of her room. She waited patiently as Akane stared at her with an apprehensive expression, looking down the corridor, as if expecting to find someone else there to escort her if she was difficult. But Yuki had insisted she come alone when Kaien had asked her to collect Akane, she knew she'd come.

"Please come with me, Nakamura," she repeated in the same understanding and patient tone. Reluctantly and slowly, Akane stepped out into the corridor and closed her door behind her. She looked at her shoes, not wanting to see that pitying smile on Yuki's face anymore. She knew what was happening, they knew, and she needed to get out of this situation as quickly as possible to give Miu even a chance.

The walk to Kaien Cross's office was silent and tense, but Yuki made no attempt to start a conversation like she usually would during their many trips to that door. Instead, she left Akane to her own thoughts and only looked back at her occasionally, to check she was still following. Akane found herself in front of the simply designed, wooden door of her Headmaster in no time. Yuki gave her another reassuring smile that she didn't see, as she was still looking to the floor and clutching the pendant of her necklace tightly, in a hope to calm herself enough to get through what awaited her on the other side of this door.

Yuki rapped on the door twice, before a voice Akane had heard many times, granted them entrance. Yuki opened the door and held it open for the taller girl as she walked in and finally looked someone in the eye. She stared unfazed at Kaien and his smile, just as pitying and reassuring as Yuki's had been, causing Akane to feel anger that people saw her as someone to be pitied. Anger was good, anger was an emotion she could use in this situation. So, she looked to the others in the room, knowing one would fuel the fires of her fury into the inferno she needed.

He looked unperturbed by her heated gaze, as nonchalant as ever, as he stood next to his Lord, who looked cool, calm, and collected. Happy that she had gained what she needed, Akane turned her gaze back to her Headmaster, who looked a little less sympathetically and a little more anxious at the bitter stare she sent him.

"You wanted to see me?" Her voice was hard and sharp, no movement for pleasantries with her tone. Kaien understood the warning in her voice.  
"Yes, Nakamura. Aidou has brought some things to our attention, that we need to discuss with you."  
"Then talk!" Akane still clutched furiously at her necklace and didn't so much as blink at the surprise her tone of voice had caused in his expression or the gasp from Yuki behind her.

They had never heard her voice so cold, so hard before, it worried Yuki greatly. Though she wouldn't say she knew the girl well enough to call her a friend, she didn't think Akane would have ever talked to Kaien like that.  
"Please take a seat, Nakamura," he offered gently, but the girl made no move to sit or even shift in her rigid stance in the middle of his office. Her frown only deepened as he waited for her to do as he'd asked, but she was rooted to the wooden floorboards and didn't trust her legs to move to the chair, not without taking a swing at Aidou first.

"You're being stubborn Nakamura!" the Vampire complained in a bored tone, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Just sit down so the Headmaster and Lord Kaname can help you." Akane reacted quicker than Aidou thought possible. Her arm shot out, her small hand and delicate fingers wrapped around his throat, pulled him forward and threw him down onto Kaien's desk. The force she threw him would have knocked the wind out of a normal Human.  
"You don't know anything!"

Akane pinned Aidou with her fierce gaze as he scowled up at the fact she'd taken him by surprise. But Kaien stared in shock and bewilderment at the necklace she'd finally released in her attack. Time stopped for the ex-Hunter, as he watched the sapphire glinting in the light of his office, as it dangled over Aidou's indignant face. His gaze locked back on the girl and studied her fully, as she glared down at the Vampire in hurt and frustration.

"Nakamura!" Yuki exclaimed.  
"Miss Nakamura, please let him up. He's right, we are able to help you," Kaname's smooth, calming voice called to her, but she turned irritated eyes from Aidou to him.  
"And how exactly are you going to help me? You don't even know what's going on!" She stood to her full height, remembering Miu and the time she was wasting here. Akane was by no means, reckless, and understood they probably could help, but the time it would take to explain everything, was time Miu might not have, time Akane couldn't afford waste.

Kaien slowly rose, his eyes fixed on the necklace, before bringing his eyes to the girl he finally recognised. _How didn't I see it before? She looks almost identical to her mother!_ Akane saw the recognition in the man's eyes, and even though this little revelation was one she'd come to, over the conversations she'd had with the Vampire, currently lying on his desk and the little research she'd been able to do at the beginning of their encounters. She again didn't have the time to dwell on it.

The girl turned and made her way to the door, but Yuki quickly stood in her way with a persistent yet worried look on her face, trying not to falter at the hard stare she got from the girl that was half a foot taller than her. Aidou sat up, once Akane had released him, and watched with an angry glare at the hurt look he'd seen in her eyes. _What did you expect me to do, when you come to me like that? Stupid girl!_

"Yuki..." Kaien called softly, gaining his adopted daughter's attention. "Step aside."  
"What!" Aidou exclaimed. Yuki blinked in surprise but did as she was told and didn't try to stop Akane as she pulled the door and slammed it behind her. Kaien sat with a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his long hair. "You can't just let her walk out there! Who knows if this Vampire can control himself this time?" Aidou yelled in disbelief as Akane's scent began to fade, leaving an unwanted but almost crushing need to follow her.

"I'm afraid this is far more delicate than I could have imagined," Kaien began to explain.  
"How so, Headmaster?" the Pureblood asked, as he walked to stand in front of the usually eccentric man, that sat with such a beaten expression.  
"If I'm correct, Nakamura is the daughter of a Huntress that abandoned The Association when she was a teenager. If Nakamura is in this situation, then it's most likely, her mother is no longer living."  
"Why did she leave The Hunters Association, Headmaster?" Yuki asked, intrigued by the look on her adoptive father's face.

"Because she wanted to marry and have a family. The man she chose to do those things with was not who her family wanted her involved with, because, he was a normal man, who knew nothing of Vampires or Hunters. She was given a choice, so, she chose." The sorrowful smile he wore at the mention of Akane's mother, caused Yuki to clutch her hand to her chest at the thought of being given such an ultimatum by your family.

"She was a wonderfully kind person, maybe too passive to be a Hunter," Kaien reminisced, fondly. "She tried, but she could never bring herself to see Vampires in the same light the rest of us were raised to." Kaien smiled to himself at the memories he had of the fourteen-year-old girl that asked so many questions, to the point he wanted to rip his ears off in a desperate effort to end the constant why's, what if's, and how come's.

Aidou was still staring at the door, forcing himself to stay in place. But this information was important! Akane was a Hunter's daughter and an Unfortunate. Was that a coincidence, or was that the missing link to that part of the puzzle that was, Akane Nakamura? He didn't have much time to dwell on it, or even think up a question of his own, before a scent he was very accustomed to, suddenly knocked the air out of him.

Kaname's reaction was also instantaneous, as the scent of Akane's freshly spilt blood, floated into the room. His eyes reddened to a dangerous hue and it was a struggle to force his feet to stay where they were. The scent rendered the blood tablets, he and Aidou had taken (to counter being in Akane's presence for a prolonged period), almost useless at this point.

Kaien stood and immediately moved from behind his desk to his daughter.  
"I will see to this. Go back to class and keep the others inside." Kaname nodded, not willing to argue if this was his reaction, but Aidou was on another planet at this point. All that ran through his mind was a single thought that would later surprise him and caused everyone to look at him in confusion. _She's hurt!_ His eyes returned to their usual light blue, and his face morphed from one of pain and vampiric hunger to fierce anger and left the room quicker than anyone had a mind to stop him.  
"Aidou! Wait!"


	39. Chapter 39

Akane rushed to the stairs and took them two at a time in her haste to get to him. She was terrified and wanted to run in any other direction than the one she was racing. But, despite her anxiety, she'd missed him. She wanted to see his smile, feel his arms around her and hear his voice, telling her everything was going to be ok like he believed the lies he told her.

She ran out of the school building, her bag swinging vigorously from side to side, hitting her thigh every second step, but she didn't stop. With no idea where he was, she ran faster, passing the forest-like garden and headed towards the main gates of the academy. Suddenly, movement in the trees as she passed, caused her to stop so abruptly, it was as if she'd hit a wall. She saw them, his eyes shining through the gloom of the night.

Akane stood so still, the only indication she wasn't a statue was the perspiration on her brow and the deafening drumming of her heart as it attempted to beat out of her chest. Because she was never able to breath when those eyes had her caught in their sights. Those fearsome orbs continued to stare at her until Akane took a jerky step towards them, then another and another, until she was cloaked under the dark cover of the forest, with him merely an arm's length away.

"You left me again." His voice was so horse, so broken, Akane knew he was trying to speak to her before he took what he so, desperately needed. He never wanted her to be frightened of him, though he knew that was a futile wish. "I was lonely."  
"I- I know, I'm sorry I… I thought I found a way to help but... I w-was wrong." Akane felt ashamed that she'd failed him. She had run away because she knew she couldn't live this way forever, but when she learned about Vampires and The Night Class, she had hoped, so badly to find a solution. But she had nothing. He had suffered for nothing and the guilt she felt for putting him through such pain again, made her disgusted with herself.

She couldn't look him in the eye any longer and tore her gaze from his piercing stare. But as she glanced to her left, her eyes landed on a sight that froze the blood in her veins. _Miu!_ She was laying on her back, her eyes closed, chest heaving and blood covering the top half of her torso, seeping into the dirt. Akane made to run to her fallen friend but a strong set of hands gripped her arms painfully, anchoring her to the ground. She stared horrified at the state of her roommate. She could just see the wound poking through the top of her jacket. It was large and vicious, causing her body to shudder and her terror to increase tenfold. _He's angry with me!_

"Is this why you ran away from me? Am I not enough?" His voice was still so horse but held a deadly calm to it she rarely heard. He turned her slowly as he spoke, his hands going to her biceps and squeezing to hold her in place. Akane kept her head down, forcing the tears she felt back into her eyes. She blinked furiously to disperse the white spots she could see in her vision from the panic she knew was setting in. Her breathing quickened as one of his hands reached up to her chin and gently brought her face up to look at him. "Does she mean more to you than I do, Akane?"

His grip on her arm and chin tightened, but Akane summoned the courage to keep her eyes locked with his crimson stare.  
"N-n…" Akane began feebly. She mentally shook herself and forced the words from her mouth. _Pull yourself together! Don't upset him anymore!_ "No, never… but i-if they find her l-like this... they'll take m-me away, s-so, I need to help her first." Her face was pleading, her voice soothing and quiet, but she couldn't help the stuttering when he was like this. "Then we can go h-home. They w-won't come after us. It'll be the two of us, like it's supposed to be, ok?"

He gazed at her, drinking in the beautiful sight of the precious girl he'd watched grow and loved more than anything on Earth. Hating every moment, he'd spent with her because of the crippling hunger that burnt him inside and out. She deserved so much better than him, so much more than he could give or do for her, but he couldn't lose her, not now. She was all he had, and he hated himself for needing her so desperately.

"Oh, I've missed you, sweetheart," he sighed as he finally wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her head to rest on his chest. He dipped his head, burying his face in her hair, loving the smell he'd missed so terribly, he thought he'd go mad with hunger. Her quivering arms wrapped delicately around him and squeezed in a reassuring embrace, while she buried her frightened face in his chest. The tears she'd held back until now broke free, forging paths down her cheeks as the conflicting emotions to finally be somewhere she felt loved yet feared, washed over her.  
"I missed you too... Daddy."

Akane didn't flinch as her father, Kazuo Nakamura, bit into her soft neck and greedily gulped down her blood. He didn't stop at the sound of her quiet sobs, he was already too far gone. He wanted to drown himself in her, in everything she had to offer, he wanted it, her blood, her love, his beautiful daughter. The last link he had to his beloved. The woman who gave up her family to be with him, only to die so young, before he was turned into a monster, and the damned thirst that came with it. The craving caused him to hurt the one person who still saw any good in him, the one person left that depended on him, needed him to protect her. But he could never protect her from himself, he wasn't strong enough to go against her, and he loved and hated it.


	40. Chapter 40

Aidou followed the scent of Akane's blood to the forest, near the entrance of the school. His ice sword already in hand and his face set in a determined scowl. _She may want to protect that Level D, but he's been without her for four months. I was shaky after just two weeks._ His sobering thoughts pushed him faster, until he came on the scene he expected, but realised, he never wanted to see.

Akane was pressed against a tree, held tightly in the clutches of a male Vampire, her arms draped lazily over his shoulders as he bit into her neck, drinking every drop he could. He was tall and lean, but with definition to his arms, that could be seen through his thin, grey, hooded sweater, and a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a pair of old running shoes. He looked to be in his early thirties with messy dark blonde hair, and blood-lusting red eyes.

"Hay!" Aidou called gaining the Vampire's attention when he finally lifted his blood-stained face from Akane's neck. Aidou growled at the blood smearing his face and was even angrier at the hiss of irritation coupled with the hateful stare the Level D sent him. Akane's head was already spinning and rolled back onto her shoulder as the grip on her waist tightened. The Vampire stood between her and the Aristocrat, torn between his desire to protect his daughter and his need to continue to feed. He snarled, tightening his already, bruising grip on Akane's torso as others arrived to take her away from him.

"Aidou!" Kaien called as he rushed to the scene with Yuki, spotting Miu laying on the ground and Akane being held up by the Vampire's unyielding grasp. Akane's hand shakily rose but dropped back down. She was too weak, but her move had been enough to draw her father's attention.

"Please... l-lets go home." Her light whimper, laced with pain and fatigue, caused Aidou's grip on his sword to tighten angrily. She was so tired, so drained because of him, but even now, she looked at that Vampire with such love and adoration, as if he was the only man on Earth. Aidou realised, she hadn't been lying or speaking of an infatuation when he'd teased her those weeks ago. Akane told him she loved this Vampire with conviction because it was the truth. The bitterness he felt was a shock, but he drove the emotion from his mind. He'd deal with that after he did his job as instructed by Kaname and Kaien. Protect the students of the academy from any rogue Vampires.

"Get away from her!" Aidou demanded, holding his sword in a ready fighting stance. Kazuo glared at the higher-level Vampire for interrupted his feeding, but also at the way he looked at his daughter. She was his! He was the only one able to look at her. The only one to touch and hold her. The only one to feed on her and this Level B wanted to take his precious girl for himself! _I won't let filth like you near her!_

Aidou advanced with lightning speed, but Akane's blood had already worked in restoring her father's reflexes and reaction time. He threw her away from the threat and dodged Aidou as he swung his ice sword down on him. His face was set in a grimace of fury, but suddenly, it went blank, his eyes losing their red hue to be replaced with green eyes Aidou instantly recognised.

Kazuo whipped his head around to face his daughter, to find where she'd landed when he'd flung her back. Those green eyes and the scent of Akane's blood rooted Aidou to the spot as it reached him. Everyone turned to the slumped figure of Akane that had landed at the foot of a tree after being tossed into the trunk. The blood from the wound on her neck mingled with the blood from the fresh wound on the back of her head. But what had Aidou dropping his sword, Yuki covering her mouth to halt the silent scream, and Kaien's eyes to widen, while the colour drained from his face, was the broken branch stem that protruded from her stomach.

Blood flowed from the gaping hole in her body like a river, but her eyes were what stopped Aidou's heart. They were wide, terrified, confused and staring right at him! For one crippling moment, his world went silent and numb until Kazuo moved, abandoning their fight with a desperate whine as he ran to his daughter, futilely pulling her from the tree and cradling her in his arms. He wailed in agony as Akane's dazed eyes sought to find his face as her chest stubbornly rose and fell.

"D… Daddy?" Her voice was hoarse, but she found the strength to raise her hand to the hand her father used to cradle her cheek delicately.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. My baby, please, please don't let this happen. You're all I have!" Kazuo sobbed to his daughter with his forehead resting against hers, begging for something she couldn't deliver. Her heart clenched at the sight of her father's tears, every drop seemed to chip more of him away.

But Kazuo had been without Akane for so long, his resistance to the excessive amount of her blood was hopeless. Akane winced as the hand carefully holding her face squeezed, fingertips digging into her chin and cheek. But the pain of his fangs was nothing compared to the pain that currently stole her breath away. The stab of betrayal she felt when those needles pierce her once again, was soul-destroying.

She was already so tired, sore, and nauseous but now, time seemed to be playing with her too. There was that awful ringing in her ears that comes with defining silence. The grass beneath her back felt wet, and everything looked dark… _or is that just what happens when you die?_ Suddenly the darkness was gone, or at least, the lack of colour was gone. She found herself dropping some inches to the hard and wet ground, looking up at the starry sky, watching glittering specks fall around her.

Akane stared, dazed for what felt like several minutes, but were mere seconds, before her vision was pierced by blue. A blue so pale, it could have been part of the brightest spring morning or the clearest ocean bay. _Eyes?... they look so...  
_ "Pretty."  
"Nakamura! Can you hear me? Stay with me!"

The sound of the voice that came with the eyes was urgent, desperate even, familiar. But it took Akane a moment to recognise and comprehend what was happening.  
"Aidou?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, cracked and confused.  
"You're going to be fine, everything will be fine, just stay awake for me."

Aidou was panicked! He held her head in the crook of one arm, as gently as he could, while his other hand put as much pressure as he dared on her abdomen. But the blood kept coming, seeping through his fingers into his shirt and blazer, and onto the ground. He knew if he attempted to freeze her wound to stop the bleeding, not only would he cause her body temperature to drop dangerously quickly, but in his current state, he didn't think he would have enough control on his power to confidently help her.

Kaname stood off to the side, watching as the dust cloud, formally known as Kazuo Nakamura, drifted away on the wind. Yuki shook and cried quietly, staring wide-eyed at the girl she'd admired for her intelligence, die in the arms of a desperate Vampire. Kaien knelt beside Miu. He was relieved to find her wounds wouldn't be life-threatening, but that did little to soothe the sorrow of watching another of his beloved students' lights go out.

"Akane, you have to keep your eyes open, please! Headmaster, do something!" Aidou begged, looking to the ex-Hunter to save his… friend?Kaien wanted to believe something could be done, but the medical attention Akane needed would never reach her in time.  
"I'm sorry, Hanabusa," he began quietly. "She has minutes." Aidou felt the sting in his eyes the same moment he felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. He felt sick, faint, and angry. He glowered in fury at Kaien before lowering his topaz eyes back to Akane's forest green gaze.

"Headmaster?" Kaname sent a meaningful look to the ex-Hunter who looked between him and the crumpled, bloodied form of his student. He furiously brushed his fingers through his hair, messing up the pony-tail he kept it in, as he paced for a moment. He had no time to consider things for himself, he had to put this in her hands. So, Cross Academy's Headmaster sighed and gave one last searching look at the stars. _Forgive me for this, Megumi._

Turning back to Kaname, he nodded solemnly, before bending back down to collect Miu. Kaname moved closer to Aidou, damning his instincts to rip the lesser Vampire from the Unfortunate and take the blood, currently being wasted on the ground, for himself.  
"Come Yuki, we have to get Miss Hayashi to the infirmary, and get the Night Class back under control." Yuki nodded uneasily, looking stricken to leave Akane in the state she was in. "Kaname, she has to consent, otherwise…" Kaien let his words hang in the silence that followed, and once Kaname turned with a nod of affirmation, he quickly left with his daughter, crying as she followed.

Aidou's head shot up at Kaien's words, daring to hope, as Kaname nodded before coming towards him. Funnily enough, this did not give him the full relief he thought it should. The closer the Pureblood came, the tighter Aidou held onto Akane.  
"Miss Nakamura? Miss Nakamura, can you hear me? This is Kaname Kuran." Akane heard the voice and slowly understood what was said, before straining herself to look in the direction it had come. Aidou winced at the pain he saw flash across her eyes, their light, dulling by the second. "I am a Pureblood, Miss Nakamura. I know you know what that means."

Kaname knelt beside her, keeping his movements slow, as he could see Aidou slightly shifting her away from him. He was wary of him, for good reason, Kaname's eyes had never been so red.  
"I can save you, but only if you consent. Do you want me to help you, Miss Nakamura?" Aidou looked down at Akane and watched as comprehension dawned. Her dulled, tired-eyed widened slightly but the pleading look she sent him made the sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach again.

"I'll take care of you!" He hadn't known where it came from, but he knew he'd meant it. "I'll look after you and help you… You need to say something, Nakamura." Kaname watched his subordinate as he earnestly pledged to the dying girl, offering himself to her if she chose to transform. He was struck with curious jealousy to see, despite the blood, Aidou was under complete control. _Perhaps small-scale, prolonged exposure helps prevent lapsing into blood-lust,_ Kaname speculated he looked back to the quickly fading Human in his subordinate's arms. _Or perhaps there's another reason._

Akane tried to speak but all she managed was a splutter and a gurgle. Her tired and terrified eyes sought the pretty blue from earlier and used it to focus herself as best she could. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die.  
_ "I… d-don't want… to die!" Kaname wasted no time and gently but quickly, lifted a useless arm and sank his fangs into her soft flesh. She didn't flinch, but silent tears fell over her blood-stained cheeks as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Lord Kaname? Lord Kaname?... Kaname!" Aidou yelled as he watched Kaname feed, taking more than Akane could afford to lose. Thankfully, Kaname managed to wrench himself away, turning his head and taking deep soothing breaths to try and control the large power boost he suddenly felt. It was exhilarating, fascinating, joyous, and addicting.  
"Unfortunate blood is a dangerous thing," he concluded breathlessly.

Both Vampires looked back down at the injured girl to find her eyes closed and her chest rising dangerously shallowly. Kaname bit into his wrist quickly, tearing the flesh ruthlessly to make sure plenty of blood flowed from the wound before it healed. He placed his bleeding wrist into Akane's mouth and allowed his blood to flow. But she wasn't swallowing. His blood just filled her mouth before pouring out the sides of her lips.

"Come on Nakamura, you have to swallow, please!" Aidou begged as Kaname tore into his wrist to re-open the wound, but again, she didn't swallow. "Damn it Akane! Come on!" The third attempt, Kaname was beginning to wonder how and if he would be able to pull Aidou from the girl's corpse, when finally, her throat bobbed, and her mouth emptied of his blood. He bit into his wrist hurriedly again and was relieved to see another few bobs of her throat as she swallowed. Aidou's head dropped as relieved breath escaped him.  
"That's it, keep going Akane," he encouraged into her ear as tears began to sting his eyes again.

Akane's breathing stabilised after a few larger gulps of blood. Kaname knew she would need to rest, for her body to fully heal whilst it changed.  
"Take her to The Moon Dorms, and make sure to have blood tablets and fresh clothing ready for her when she wakes."  
"Yes, Lord Kaname," Aidou automatically agreed, as he lifted Akane into his arms as he stood.  
"Aidou, make sure all her blood is eradicated from the dorms. The Night Class will already be in a frenzy from the scent of it." Again, Aidou nodded and turned back to his dorm.

"And Aidou…" He stopped, his back facing the Pureblood. "Your promise stands. She is your responsibility. You will guide her. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Lord Kaname." With that, the Vampires parted ways. Kaname returned to the Night Class to help the Headmaster restore order and explain about their new dormmate. While Aidou took the unconscious Akane to the safety of The Moon Dorms.


	41. The short story of Kazuo Nakamura

Kazuo Nakamura had been a handsome and capable student. He'd caught the attention of his future wife, Megumi, in their first year in middle school together. After a short friendship, their relationship began, and their emotions of teenage fondness quickly escalated into love. He hadn't known about Vampires or what world she and her family belonged too, but back then it didn't matter.

Kazuo remembered, just before their last summer vacation in middle school, Megumi had said she couldn't see him for a while. She'd said her family had organised summer classes for her and that she may be going to a different high school. He'd been confused and after some probing, Megumi revealed, her family had forbidden her from seeing him again. She said she would talk to them, that they would understand that they were in love. But two days later, Megumi turned up on his doorstep with a bag on her shoulder and tears running down her face. Her family made her choose and so, she had.

His parents had always been fond of Megumi, so allowed her to stay, after she explained she'd been forced from her home because she refused to leave their son. Mrs Nakamura had been furious and had said she would go to Megumi's family and make them see sense. Megumi had thanked Mr and Mrs Nakamura for letting her stay but said, her family had made their decision and would not unmake it. So, the Nakamuras gained another family member and welcomed her wholeheartedly, into their home.

Once they reached high school, Kazuo's mother suddenly became ill and fainted at work one day. It took two weeks for the doctors to come back with the diagnosis of terminal cancer. It had gone completely undetected until it travelled to her brain. Her funeral had been held three months later, and Kazuo's father had slumped into a devastating depression, leaving the two young teens to pick up the slack.

They got after school, and weekend jobs, to make sure the bills were paid. But Nakamura senior was inconsolable. It wasn't until Kazuo came home from work late one night, did he see his father's true state of mind. He'd attempted to commit suicide by hanging himself in his bedroom, thankfully, Megumi had found him in time.

The authorities got involved at the hospital and said they'd place his father in a psychiatric ward for treatment. They left the teens to fend for themselves, with a support worker visiting every week for the year his father survived in the hospital before he succeeded in being reunited with his wife.

Kazuo's life had been turned upside down. He felt himself sinking into the same darkness that claimed his father. But Megumi, his Megumi, had been his guiding light. She was patient, comforting and understanding, and eventually, during their last year of high school, Kazuo believed he could live, grow, and support the girl he'd proposed to on graduation day. He'd saved for over two years to afford a half decent ring. He couldn't afford a diamond, but she did like sapphires and had found the perfect ring during one of his errands.

After high school, and once they had managed to get full-time jobs, the social workers stopped coming. They were adults now, living in their own apartment with half decent jobs, and married, with nothing in their way. But Megumi had failed to tell Kazuo about her family and had not had contact with any one of them since she'd showed up in the middle of the afternoon with her bag, on his parent's doorstep.

Finally, she revealed her secret. The explanation took a long time to sink in. Kazuo even began questioning her sanity, but after she took him out and showed him a Vampire, one she'd called a Level E, and killed it, using a beautifully designed yet lethal looking dagger, turning the creature to ash. He had little choice after that but to believe his wife about the world she'd come from.

This had been an enormous secret she'd hidden, and he demanded she tell him everything she could, and she did. Megumi explained everything about The Hunters Association, The Vampire Council, the origin of Vampires, and the twist historians wrote in, to make sense of the Vampires influence in the past. She told him all she knew. So, knowing about the monsters that hid in the shadows, Kazuo was more apprehensive than most men would be when their wives tell them they're expecting, as Megumi did, just after their second wedding anniversary.

Megumi reassured her husband that Humans, in general, didn't encounter Vampires, and in the middle of a large city like they were, meant any rogue Vampire or Level E, would draw the attention of The Hunters Association quickly.

The day she came, was the happiest and most stressful day of Kazuo's life! Megumi had been thoroughly agitated for weeks, her hormones sending her emotions into overdrive. But this day had been the cherry on top of an overly dramatic cake. Megumi had complained about being too hot, then too cold, then her feet hurt, then her head and tummy, until finally, she was quiet. For a full ten minutes when Kazuo prepared their evening meal and did the laundry, Megumi said nothing and eventually, her husband became curious.

Walking into the sitting room, decked out in a frilly pink apron with small yellow flowers he'd bought Megumi as a joke anniversary present, spoon in hand, clattering to the floor. Kazuo found his wife staring in utter shock at the dirty, pink stain on the cream carpet of their newly rented two-bedroom house. Her waters had broken, and she had been too shocked to move or even call out.

Kazuo wasted no time and quickly dashed up the stairs to collect their hospital bag and then ran into the kitchen, collecting together all the documents they needed. He ripped off the apron, grabbed his coat and shoes and hastily put them on. He plucked the car keys from the key bowl, near the front door, and then made his way to his petrified wife with her shoes and coat in hand.

The labour had been mercifully quick, and by the early hours of the next morning, Akane Nakamura lay in her father's arms, as her mother gingerly washed in the shower cubicle in the hospital room. Kazuo had helped his exhausted wife dry and dress after she was done, then had to leave so she and their new daughter, could properly rest. The next day, they'd brought her home and enjoyed twelve happy and peaceful years together as a simple trio. Akane's first tooth, first word, first tantrum, all of it, all the time they had, he had never been more thankful or happy, than in those moments.

Then she came. Megumi had been shopping and was cooking food, ready for when Akane came home from school. Kazuo hadn't long got home from work and had just taken a shower. His dark blonde hair was still damp as he padded down the stairs. The only warning he'd had, was when Megumi rushed out of the kitchen with a knife from the chopping block in hand, a terrified expression on her face. The front door was thrown open to reveal a tall, beautiful woman in a pale pink kimono, then a scream and everything turned red. His memory was hazy from that point on. He remembered his wife's scream, but then nothing, just red, and the sound of sirens penetrating his ears.

For what felt like an eternity, he lay in a hospital bed. Police questioned him about his attacker, he had test after test performed, to determine whether he was stable enough to go back for Akane. He was to be discharged and had seen Akane for the first time in a week. He'd been so happy and so very sad, because she looked so much like her mother, and the loss of her was still so, raw. He finally understood his father. Knowing the one person to love you for no reason, other than for being you, is gone, and never coming back. It is such a hard pill to swallow. That every time you try to tell yourself, it's ok, you can smile you can laugh, you think, _why? My reason for living is gone._ But seeing his Akane when he had, she was his saving grace. He realised he needed to pull himself together for her, she'd lost her mother, and nearly lost her father.

He was all she had left, and he was going to be damned if he failed his child! He'd fallen asleep absently pondering where Akane had gotten that nice new perfume, only to wake up with a start in the middle of the night. Kazuo didn't quite understand how, but he sensed her, she wasn't in his room, but she was close and getting closer. The woman, no, creature, that invaded his home, killed his wife and nearly killed him. He just thanked whatever God was out there, that Akane had been dithering with her friends on her way home from school that day, or his world would have been truly destroyed.

Moments later, his door opened, and she stepped in gracefully, gliding across the floor to stand by his bedside. He understood now and remembered Megumi telling him about this type of Vampire. She was a Pureblood, which meant, after he had been bitten and survived, he was to become a Vampire. He would fall to the same state as the wretched Level E she'd shown him all those years ago.

"You know why I am here?" Her voice was so soft, so soothing that he imagined if he didn't look at her, he could forget she was a psychopathic, murdering, monster, from his nightmares. "I need you to do something for me. As I can imagine your unwillingness to cooperate with me, I will bind you to my command." Kazuo remained silently glaring up at the woman stood beside him.

"You will leave, with your child, tomorrow. Where you go is not important. You will control yourself, and not allow her sent to entice you to feed. The pain will intensify the more you deny yourself, but you must protect your child… right?" His frown only deepened as she stared back with such a pained expression as if she could cry at any given moment. "It will eventually become too much to bear. When it does, come to me, and I will give you your instructions."

Kazuo remained stoic until the woman left his room, but he was confused. Was she letting them go? But she said she would give him instructions when Akane's sent became too much? _What the hell does that mean?_ He found out the next day when the social worker brought Akane to him outside the hospital after he was discharged. Akane's sent had intensified, or his senses and become stronger, either way, he was captivated by her sent. It was divine but so painful. How was he going to make sure he didn't hurt her? Then he remembered, she'd forbidden it, so even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to feed on her. For some time, that thought comforted him, but quietly standing over her sleeping form as she snuggled up in bed, with the burning inferno constantly raging inside him, was unbearable!

They hadn't gone back to the house, but Kazuo hadn't wanted to simply uproot his daughter from the only place she'd known. So, he found a small two-bed house at the end of a quiet street, some forty minutes from her school. Megumi and Kazuo had decided never to tell Akane about Vampires and Hunters and allowed them to remain in the realm of fiction for their daughter. But now that he was one of them, he had to be even more careful. He'd have to hunt to keep his mind in check.

But as the days turned into weeks and eventually months, Kazuo was becoming increasingly desperate. Even the binding command of a Pureblood wasn't going to be enough to contain his bloodlust for much longer. It was the anniversary of Megumi's death that proved to be the breaking point for Kazuo. He had found himself becoming more physically dominant over his daughter. Grabbing her arm too tightly or finding himself with the need to chase her if she moved past him quickly.

She had been washing the dishes, after their evening meal, a meal he had merely moved around his plate as he desperately tried to keep himself in his chair, for fear of hurting his child. He was oblivious to the glances Akane threw him, worriedly watching as he played with his food. He had been right behind her as she cleaned, towering over her small form. It was so tempting to just give in, to just have a taste. His hand was raising and every inch it gained in her direction, the pain intensified. That night, he decided to seek out that woman.

 **End.**


	42. Chapter 42

Aidou reached The Moon Dorms as quickly as he could with Akane. He wasted no time in the foyer, climbing the staircase to his shared room and into his adjoining bathroom. He gently placed Akane in the bathtub, before pulling his blood-stained clothing off, chucking them shakily into the corner of the room. Akane's scent was starting to seriously affect him, but he forced himself to concentrate on his task.

Once he was stood in just his underwear, Aidou turned to the unconscious girl in the tub. Taking a shaky breath, he moved closer, kneeled at the side of the bath, and began removing Akane's ruined clothing. Her blazer was soaked. Droplets of blood, fleeing the fabric as he pulled it away from her prone figure. He firmly ignored the stream that ran from the cloth and tossed the garment into the pile of bloodied fabric on the floor.

With a deft hand, Aidou untied the loosened bow from Akane's collar, then began on the buttons of her once, crisp, white blouse. The cloth stuck to her skin from the drying blood, but eventually, he removed it along with her skirt soon after. Finally, Akane lay in just her underwear. Thanks to Kaname's blood, the wounds inflicted on Akane, by her father and the tree, were healing quickly.

Now, however, Aidou found himself at a standstill. Akane's once, white, and simple bra and knickers were painted the deep ruby red of her Human blood. He knew they had to go, but his hands shook as he attempted to reach up for the straps at her shoulders.  
"Keep it together! The quicker you clean her up, the easier this will be!" Aidou said to steady himself and steel his nerves as he moved his hands to the girl's bra, releasing her breasts, before taking his hands lower.

Once Akane was naked in the bathtub, Aidou removed his own baby-blue boxers and added them to the pile of ruined uniforms. He froze the garments where they lay, attempting to lessen the strength of the scent of her blood before he entered the shower and thoroughly washed his body clean of the red staining his cream coloured skin, running from his torso, waist, and hands.

He scrubbed ruthlessly, scouring his body until he was raw. Once satisfied he'd removed all traces of Akane's blood from his body, he stepped out of the bathroom altogether to dry and dress. Placing some much-needed distance, between himself and the transformed Human. He threw on some less formal attire, consisting of a pair of loose-fitting, dark denim jeans, a simple red, long-sleeved cotton shirt, and an off-white knitted sweater with a rounded neck.

With another steadying breath, he walked back into the bathroom, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the frozen pile of clothing. He collected the ice-covered garments and quickly disposed of them in the kitchen of the dorm building, shattering the ice (and the clothing along with it) in the sink. He then put the shards in a plastic bag, usually used for food waste. He tied a secure knot, then placed the bag near the door in the kitchen, which led to the courtyard and housed the bins and recycling touts. He decided he would request Kain to burn the ruined clothes later after everyone had calmed down.

Aidou walked to the front gates of The Moon Dorms and beyond, freezing any small traces of blood he found along the way, taking his collection of frigid droplets back to the kitchen, to add to the bag in the courtyard, before collecting a cloth, bleach, and all-purpose cleaning spray from under the sink. He retraced his steps, examined the floor carefully as he climbed the stairs to his room, keeping his senses sharp to detect even the faintest trace of Akane's blood.

The strength of Akane's scent as Aidou entered his room almost brought him to his knees. He staggered on unsteady legs to his dresser, opened the top drawer and fished out one of his pillboxes. He didn't count how many pills he dropped into his palm before throwing them into his mouth, impatient for the relief they would bring, regardless of how short-lived that would be.

Satisfied he was back under control, Aidou re-entered his bathroom, keeping his eyes angled away from the Human. _But she's not Human anymore,_ Aidou thought, surprised to feel unsatisfied by the fact. He also had to remind himself that, despite Kaname biting Akane, and her drinking his blood, there was still no guarantee she would survive. Her injuries had been severe, and although Kaname's blood had worked to heal her wounds, the Pureblood hadn't been able to give her as much blood as he probably would have liked. So, the threat of her death, still hung over Aidou's head, weighing down his heart.

The Vampire shook such depressing thoughts from his mind and resolutely continued his task of removing all traces of Akane's blood from the dorm. He sprayed, wiped, and then repeating the action several times over on the tile, where the ruined clothes had sat. With the room now cleansed, and the scent of blood at a lesser intensity (now that Akane was the only source), Aidou reached for the extendable showerhead resting on the side of the bath and began to rinse the girl down.

He was thankful to only be suffering the usual teenage anxiousness, embarrassment, and excitement for the situation, rather than the crippling bloodlust he felt without the blood tablets. This did little to soothe his niggling conscience, however. Washing the blood from Akane's hair had been a trying task. It felt like straw between his fingers. The dried blood, clumping and matting her midnight tresses in a tangled mess, but he worked through the knots slowly and carefully, wishing, wholeheartedly, that he could see the same deep black already. The light pink constantly running from her locks was aggravating him, reminding him of his failure to protect his friend.

Oh, yes, Aidou accepted he saw Akane Nakamura, as a friend of sorts. She was someone he was comfortable conversing and deliberating with. Someone he enjoyed teasing and ridiculing, but without the usual maliciousness, his taunting comprised of. She was someone he found interesting, thought-provoking and sometimes, infuriating, and he cared for her. He cared whether she lived or died, even whether she spoke to him, or not. _Would she? What will she say when she wakes up… if she wakes up? What will I say? I'm sorry?_

"That's just not going to cut it with you, is it?" he asked her silent figure, as he watched the water from the showerhead run down her neck and shoulders, a thoughtful and remorseful frown set on his face. He'd been the cause of that man's death, her father, the only relative she had left. Because of Aidou, he was gone, and now, Akane had no one, only him, and he was going to take his promise and keep it close.

He would care for her, teach her, show her how to live in her new life, until she was confident and comfortable with her new body and instincts, and he'd do it gladly. Because, despite the sorrowful circumstances, Aidou was still a selfish and petulant person, and a part of him, the part that had missed Akane's smell to the point of instability in those two weeks. He was glad, glad that he could now keep her for himself and monopolise her, without the need to defend his desire for her company or the threat of her being taken from him.

Hours passed, and eventually, Akane was free of the blood that had stained her ghostly, pale skin, and midnight black hair. She lay motionless under the cover of Aidou's palatial bed, dressed in a short-sleeved, but floor-length, white nightgown, owned by Ruka. He'd had to search many of the girl's rooms to find something suitable to dress her in. For instance, Seiren was surprisingly busty under her school uniform, and Rima was short and very petite. Akane wasn't petit, or particularly busty, so nothing of theirs would have sufficed.

Honestly, he just wanted to put her in something that would cover her as much as possible. Being tempted by Akane's scent, Aidou was used to, but the temptation he felt with her body was also, substantial. The situation was a sobering thought, however, and thankfully, whenever his mind (and eyes) would wander, that thought would thunder through his mind like a bulldozer, crushing his lustful instincts flat.

The rest of The Night Class had been back for a few minutes by this point. Eventually, Ichijou knocked on Aidou's door, drawing his gaze from the girl laying in his bed, to the bright green eyes of the Vice-President of The Moon Dorms, stood in his doorway.  
"Kaname's asked for everyone to gather in the lobby." Aidou sighed. He knew he would inevitably, be taken away from her side, but he didn't want to leave her. What if she woke up and he wasn't there? She'll be confused, and frightened enough at this point, not to mention royally, and rightly pissed at him. "Miss Nakamura will be fine. It's just for a few minutes," Ichijou reassured at the uneasiness he saw in the younger Vampire's expression at the prospect of leaving the girl at such a delicate time. Reluctantly, Aidou stood and followed Ichijou out of the room, with a glance over his shoulder, as he carefully closed the door behind them.


	43. Chapter 43

Parched, breath, almost stolen by dehydration. This was how Akane's senses began to stir. It took a great effort to open her eyes, but it made no difference in clearing the darkness surrounding her. Akane's lack of sight was of no importance, however, when compared to the debilitating thirst she endured. It took some time, but eventually, she forced her arms to move and reach up to soothe her burning throat. She rolled slowly, groaning, as pain shot through every nerve.

Her fatigued body and slow reflexes couldn't stop her once she'd reached the edge of the bed she found herself laying in. The thick, warm covers were dragged down with her to the carpeted floor as she fell. She lay motionless for a moment, the sudden rush and subsequent jarring of hitting the floor had rattled her senses and caused shockwaves of pain and nausea throughout her body. Her head felt like she'd run into a brick wall and was still slamming her head against it, in tune with the blood rushing too fast through her veins.

Dazed, Akane lifted her throbbing head and looked around the room, her slowly returning sight, coming to reveal a blur of colour and detail, leaking into her vision. She'd been lying on a large bed, facing out into a light, and beautifully designed room. The décor, however, was of no importance to Akane, as the gnawing thirst seemed to only worsen as the seconds ticked, agonisingly by. She was petrified, confused, tired, and waking up in a place she did not recognise, with this terrible pain in her throat, that appeared to be spreading to the rest of her body.

Her chest tightened with every desperate gasp for breath as she lay shivering as if frozen, but with a fire travelling into her stomach, making her sick to her core. Her pitiful body was empty, so, all Akane could do, was retch uselessly in a heap on the floor. Desperately, she searched the room from the floor, seeing a door, left open on the far wall, leading to, what appeared to be a bathroom. Relief flooded her. Where there was a bathroom, there was water!

Forcing her hands and knees beneath her, Akane crawled, unsteadily to the door. The cold tiles sent painful tingles through her hands and bare legs once she'd reached the bathroom. But Akane forced herself to keep moving into the darkened room, barely registering the strong smell of bleach in the air. Akane saw a large roll top bath to her left, a large shower cubicle with pristine glass, slid open beside it. To her right, and further into the room, was the toilet, and just inside the door, to the right, stood a counter, where the sink was situated, nestled among an assortment of preening products.

Using all the strength she could muster, Akane, moved to the counter and forced her feet beneath her. Once the pads of her feet touched the tiled floor, a whimper escaped her tightly clenched jaw, as the tingles shot up her legs and into her spine and head. However, the overwhelming thirst quickly overtook any other sensation in its ferocious dominance over her senses. On shaking legs, she heaved herself up to the counter and stood over the sink.

Her hands fumbled and shook, trying to fill one of the glasses on the counter with water. Her lips felt cracked and dry in her desperation, as she impatiently watched the glass fill. She threw her head back, guzzling the water greedily, but her thirst was not quenched. Akane hurriedly filled the glass again, and again. Tears pricked at her eyes as she realised, the water wasn't hydrating her like it should. She lifted her head to look at her reflection in frantic confusion. What she saw, threw every conceivable thought out of her head. For staring back at her, from the mirror, where two red, bloodthirsty eyes, wide and wild, looking straight through her!

Her scream was loud, piercing the silence that had surrounded her since she woke. It was a scream of terror, disbelief, and pain. Unimaginable pain. She staggered backwards, away from the terrifying sight. But her legs were no better at holding her weight as they had been before. The burning in her body and tingling from the tiles on her bare feet were heavily disorientating, causing her to tumbled into the shower cubicle. She shuffled as far away from the mirror as she could, pressing her back against the wall, her screams, still coming in blood-chilling wails. Her eyes were unwilling or unable, to tear themselves away from where the bloody pools had been. This was how Aidou found her, as he burst into the bathroom.


	44. Chapter 44

Aidou closed the door to his room quietly, then followed Ichijou to the foyer of The Moon Dorms, where the rest of the Vampires congregated to hear the explanation, promised by their Pureblood Lord. Aidou couldn't help the frown on his face as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, unwilling to get himself tangled in with the crowd of students, in case Akane awoke. He received many enquiring looks for his unusual expression but made no attempt to conceal his aggravation.

Kaname stood in the seating area, framed by the twin, white marble staircases on either side. He raised a hand for quiet, once Aidou and Ichijou were present, before his soft voice rang out, unhindered by the large space.  
"I know you are all anxious to know what occurred tonight." There was a quiet murmur of affirmation from those gathered as Kaname began "But all you need to know is this," he paused, making sure he had the full attention of the room before continuing, as the murmuring had increased as the Vampires began scenting the air eagerly. "The scent that pierced the air earlier tonight, was the blood of Akane Nakamura, the Unfortunate. She was attacked and severely injured. With the Headmaster's permission and Miss Nakamura's consent, I gave her, her only means of survival."

The Vampires stood stunned at the news. Kaname had turned a Human! Curious eyes drifted up the stairs to the new presence they could all sense in their midst, but one look at Aidou's usually passive or board face, contorted into a scowl, halted any thought they had of venturing up to see the new Vampire.  
"Miss Nakamura, will understandably, be in a delicate state of mind as she learns how to live amongst us from Aidou, who has volunteered to be her caretaker and guide." Aidou kept his glare as jealous and inquisitive eyes turned back to look at him.

Ruka was less than thrilled by this new turn of events. In her mind, she had one rival already for Kaname's attention, in the form of Yuki Cross. She was an irritating obstacle, but she was Human. Ruka knew she was superior to the Disciplinary Comity member. Akane Nakamura, however, was not Human, not any longer. Ruka wasn't sure if the girl could still be considered an Unfortunate either, but the Vampiric scent she could taste in the air from the new-born meant she now had a new hindrance.

Despite the fact, she outranked the Level D in blood status, Kaname was her sire, and they would now share an eternal bond that Ruka would never be able to break.  
"Why did you waste such a gift on the Unfortunate, Lord Kaname?" she called from within the crowd, who parted for her to be seen by the Pureblood. She hadn't been able to help herself. She'd known Kaname since they were children, and he had never bitten a Human, never tasted their blood. _Was the temptation of the Unfortunate, too much? They could have surely taken her to the infirmary or a hospital if her injuries were so severe?_

Kaname stared unblinkingly at Ruka for a moment.  
"Because I chose too." Ruka deflated slightly at the biting undertone of his words. She had questioned him, challenged him, where she had no right. She felt upset to be reprimanded by him so publicly but nodded her acknowledgement, and acceptance of the warning. Ruka said no more as Kaname continued.

"We are here, at the school of the ex-Hunter, Kaien Cross, to gain a better understanding and appreciation of Humans, in an attempt to co-exist and bring our two worlds together. We are the beginning of any such experiment and have already made great strides in the development of the Blood Tablets. Miss Nakamura, once she has settled, could be an asset in accomplishing that objective. So, I expect her to be treated with the level of respect she…" Kaname's words were cut off by a deafening scream of terror from the second floor.

Aidou spun and raced to his room without a word, his heart, suddenly thundering against his ribs. _I should have been there!_ He threw his dorm room door open. His bed was empty, his blankets lay awkwardly on the floor. His observations were fleeting, however, as Akane's cries were still coming, sounding from the bathroom. He was across the room in an instant and rushing into the bathroom, to find Akane in a shaking, crying, petrified ball, pressed against the wall inside the shower, staring hysterically up at the mirror over the sink.

He was at her side immediately, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to turn to him. He almost stopped breathing as her twin rubies landed on him, blinking back diamond-like tears. They were so dark, so red. He knew this had been the cause of her fright, knowing how afraid Akane was of these eyes. But, despite her distress, and his desire to soothe her, he couldn't help admiring the deadly hue they possessed. The colour, almost bleeding to black, even before it reached her pupils, which were currently tiny pinpricks in her eyes. They were beautiful.

"Nakamura, it's ok. I need you to breathe," he soothed quietly. Akane's hands shakily rose to his wrists and latched on, squeezing painfully, but he ignored the discomfort and continued to coax her back to herself, rubbing his thumbs softly over her tear-stained cheeks. "Look at me Akane, it'll be ok." Her frantic breathing was slowing, but the pain in her body remained.

Suddenly, a glass filled with a pale pink liquid was presented to her, over Aidou's shoulder. The compulsion to drink the liquid in that glass was irresistible, so her hands released the death grip they had on the boy's wrists and snatched the glass from the outstretched hand, drinking down the contents greedily, before holding it out for more.

Ichijou had followed Aidou calmly up the stairs, after receiving a nod from Kaname. He had told Ichijou briefly, what had occurred earlier, and that his suspicions he'd brought to him a few days ago, about Aidou and the Unfortunate, after their outing to cover the Day Class, appeared to be well-founded. He wasn't surprised to hear this, but he was surprised Kaname had indulged the blonde and allowed him to keep Akane, under the pretence of guiding her into her new life. _Perhaps he did just want to save her… possibly to find this other Pureblood who orchestrated the poor girl's unhappy life._

Aidou turned and watched as Ichijou, silently took the glass, and filled it a second time, dropping two blood tablets into the water. The pills hadn't even dissolved before Akane swallowed down the liquid and again, silently requested another. Three more times Ichijou, wordlessly and without complaint, filled the glass until finally, Akane finished the tainted water and placed the glass slowly onto the tiled floor with a soft 'clink'.

Her head was bowed, her shoulders slumped, and her arms hung limply at her sides. She knew what was in that water and understood why drinking it had cured her of the scolding inferno that had plagued her body. _Vampire._

Aidou tried to reach out to console her. It unnerved him to see this fiery girl sat there like some discarded doll on the ground. But she turned her face away from him, bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together. The silence was unsettling, but Akane's defeated demeanour was more disconcerting. Aidou expected the screaming, the tears, but he also expected anger and fire, not this empty hopelessness her posture portrayed. It made that sick, sinking feeling he'd had when she lay in his arms, bleeding her life onto the ground, returning with a vengeance.

Ichijou watched the stiffness of Aidou's shoulders at the obvious rejection. He saw the tiny tremors that wracked Akane's body, as the after-effects of the attack of the thirst left her. Kaname had said, to tell Aidou to bring Akane to his room when she had calmed. Kaname wished to give her more blood to ensure she healed completely, but also, to offer her the opportunity to ask him questions she might have about her new position as a Vampire.

Looking at the two on the floor, he imagined Kaname would be in for a wait, as he rightly sensed they had things to discuss amongst themselves.  
"Lord Kaname would like to see you when you're ready, Miss Nakamura. Aidou will show you the way," he delicately announced, not wanting to overwhelm Akane any more than she already was. With the same reasoning, he left quietly, allowing the new Vampire to collect herself, with Aidou keeping a respectful distance.

Minutes of unbroken silence ticked by before Akane attempted to gingerly stand, unwilling to look in the mirror as she straightened. Aidou stood and walked with her in case she fell, but she brushed his helping hands away whenever she faltered.  
"Nakamura, I'm trying to help!" Aidou snapped. He felt guilty already for what had happened, an emotion he was not overly familiar with, and she was deliberately making him feel worse! He understood she felt he deserved her mood, and he would agree, but he also knew, if she had told him the full truth of her situation from the beginning, then things could have turned out differently. "I'm not the only one to blame here!"

Her reaction had been immediate, fierce, and furious. She swung around and struck at his face, her tougher nails scratching him like claws, while her other hand caught him around the neck as his head spun at the force she'd used. Her grip was merciless, her nails, digging into his skin painfully as she bared her newly, pointed fangs in anger and hurt.  
"Don't you think I know that?!" she screamed at him, the rubies back in her eyes, along with the tempest of her anger. She dragged his face closer before throwing him back, where he caught himself easily, regaining his footing.

He frowned and rubbed his throat as the marks and bruises she left healed as quickly as they'd formed on his skin. He would never have allowed anyone else to treat him this way, but right now, he just didn't have the will to retaliate. Akane was entitled to her anger, _and it's better than the silent treatment,_ he reasoned.

Akane turned away from him to sit on his bed, burying her face in her hands and rocking, as she pulled her legs onto the mattress. Broken sobs escaped her as she mourned her father, her mother, and her humanity. She felt shattered, torn to pieces, and then put back together all wrong, as if parts were missing and, in their place, were pieces that didn't quite fit.  
"I know that," she echoed in a broken whimper.

Aidou sighed and walked closer until he stood in front of her. He reached out and rested a hand on her head gently. He smoothed and petted her hair slowly and ever so lightly and watched as she just shattered on his unmade bed. Eventually, he moved to sit beside her. Regret sickened him for being the cause of this broken girl beside him. After a few minutes to compose himself, he pulled the balled-up form of the girl he'd unwittingly wronged, into his lap and wrapped himself around her.

Akane didn't protest as he positioned her against his chest, as she continued to cry quietly. Aidou sighed and rested his chin on the top of her tangled head of hair, while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.  
"I'm sorry." It was all he could say, but it had been what Akane needed to hear, it seemed. She nodded in acceptance of his apology and slowly pulled her hands from her face to wind them around Aidou's torso, letting him squeeze her tight.

They shifted until they sat in a more comfortable position, with Akane's legs draped over one of Aidou's, while she sat on the bed, between his thighs. She rested her head against his shoulder, under his chin, with her arms, wrapped loosely around his waist. Aidou rested his head on Akane's, discreetly breathing in the scent he knew so well, with his arms still wrapped tightly around her body. The little cocoon they'd made, they knew wouldn't last, as they knew this moment would go unmentioned in the future, but for now, they remained.


	45. Chapter 45

Aidou walked with long strides as he led Akane through The Moon Dorms to Kaname's room. The inquisitive looks the new Vampire received irritated Aidou, but he said nothing, and carried on, with Akane following silently behind. He didn't need to turn to check he hadn't lost her in the corridors, her scent was easy to distinguish from the rest of the Night Class students. He was so in tune with it and her, he would notice if she suddenly stopped or turned down a corridor.

Akane shadowed Aidou through the corridors, cataloguing every new and strange sensation she noticed while keeping her eyes on the rich, red carpet, that appeared to run the length of the building. One such sensation came from the carpet beneath her feet. It felt very different from any other time she'd walked barefoot before. She could feel every fibre, almost, wilting as she walked. Every hair on her body seemed to sway with her movements, but the cold was the strangest. It wasn't the cold Akane remembered. It didn't send so much of a chill down her spine, but felt hard, like a solid object that her body had to contend with.

 _Heightened senses of touch and temperature._ She listed. _Sound too,_ Akane analysed as she walked, only giving fleeting glances to the people she passed. During her musings, she continued to follow Aidou's sure footsteps as he guided her to her Master, a term she would be adamantly rejecting. After a few minutes, they reached a large, decoratively carved set of double doors, made of mahogany. Aidou knocked twice, the thumps, vibrating through the solid wood. Akane came to a stop behind him and then waited for a response.

The door opened to reveal Kaname, stood in the black, buttoned-up shirt and white pants of The Night Class uniform. His blazer lay discarded on the back of a chair behind him.  
"Thank you for coming, Miss Nakamura. Please, come in." He gestured with a subtle wave of his arm and stepped aside, to allow Akane entry. Aidou stiffened at the obvious lack of an invitation to himself, and waited, impatiently at the door. "Thank you, Aidou. I will see Miss Nakamura gets to her room," and with that, the door was closed.

Aidou fought the irritation at the exclusion. Akane was supposed to be his responsibility! Granted, he couldn't give her the blood she needed right now, and she should probably talk to Kaname at some point about their relationship. But he could tell her everything she needed to know! He would guide her and teach her, reassure her when needed, not Kaname! _Why give this task to me, only to interfere?_

He shook himself. These thoughts were irrational. He was just unhappy about being separated so soon. He had no reason to be feeling something that felt suspiciously like jealousy for this situation. Though he was uncertain whether he felt this way because Kaname excluded him, or that he had taken Akane away.

He jumped when a sudden voice startled him out of the staring contest he had with the ornate door.  
"At least her presence will be easier on us from now on," Ichijou mused, as he stopped beside the other blonde. Aidou quirked a brow in question, with an annoyed expression. "Her scent," Ichijou attempted to clarify but got the same look from Aidou as he turned to face the older Vampire properly. "It's still very nice, but not as strong as before. That will make her stay here easier for us, right?" Aidou's eyebrows rose slowly, while his brain ran a mile a second, taking in Ichijou's words.

The politely confused yet expectant look on Ichijou's face encouraged Aidou to respond.  
"Yeah… Lord Kaname said he'd take Miss Nakamura back to her room. Where will she be staying?"  
"Oh, Kaname asked me to get the single room on the second floor, near the staircase, ready, so…" Ichijou said, gesturing to the bedding he carried under his arms, that Aidou hadn't noticed until now.

At Aidou's continued frown, Ichijou attempted to placate him, as he thought he was perturbed to know Akane would not be in the empty room next to his and Kain's.  
"Not to worry. Miss Nakamura will be at the end of the corridor, so it won't be far for her to find you if she needs you." Aidou blinked, his brain re-engaging with the conversation and the blond in his company.

He nodded in a show of accepting the reassurance, placing a thoughtful look on his face as he did so.  
"Well, good day."  
"Of course. It's been a long night. Good day, Aidou." Aidou nodded at the friendly smile and walked quickly back to his room. Kain was in the shower, so Aidou could change into his sleepwear and tidy his bed in peace, before climbing under the previously lavender-scented sheets. All the while he thought about what Ichijou had said. Even as Kain came out of the bathroom, drew the curtains, and fell into his own bed to sleep. Aidou lay, eyes staring, heart thundering as scenarios, possibilities and impossibilities coursed through his head.

Akane's scent engulfed him after she lay so long in his bed. It was torturous, but he could do nothing to stop himself from burying his face in his pillows and inhaling deeply. _Her scent is… weaker?_ he internally questioned with a frown, as he settled in for a sleepless day.


	46. Chapter 46

Akane stepped into the room at Kaname's request, and stood, awkwardly, near the seating area in the centre of the room. A much less formal arrangement than the desk and chairs situated in front of the window, in the back of the room, but with no less, ornately crafted furniture. The place smelled of the mahogany that the chairs, desk, door, floor, and even the bed was carved from. The room was lavish, but not ostentatious in its design, with burgundy accents and gold trimming that could easily have presented the room as a far more intimidating one.

The room was not what unsettled Akane, with its' high ceilings, heavy drapes, and luxurious rugs on the highly-polished floor. No, the man currently walking around her to seat himself in the deep-cushioned, red couch before her, was the cause of her sense of inferiority. She hadn't given her state of dress a second thought until that door closed, but now, she felt her toes curl and her hands clench in silent mortification at the wraith she must resemble. Her black hair was in a tangled mess, her skin deathly pale, and her frame looked willowy in the large nightie, she assumed, came from one of the taller, female students of the dorm.

Kaname sat, silently analysing Akane, as she fidgeted under his stare. He listened to the quick but steady thrum of her heart, saw the small spot of dried blood on the white nightgown from the wound that had taken more time to fully heal. The vampiric scent of her blood, as well as the instinctual recognition he felt for one of his creations, was the confirmation he had been looking for, to assure himself the transformation had been a success. She may not even need the extra dose of blood, but Kaname felt obligated to let her feed.

"Please take a seat, Miss Nakamura," he said and gestured to the settee directly opposite him. Akane frowned at the feel of her body moving to instantly obey his request, and visibly jerked at the force she's exuded, to stop herself. Kaname's hand dropped back to his knee, that he'd crossed over his other leg. He frowned sympathetically at the sight of Akane's attempt at disobedience. "Please don't worry, Miss Nakamura. I have no desire to command you, though I do understand the compulsion of a Pureblood is stronger for an ex-Human than for other Vampires. If there is a way I can make things easier…?"  
"Stop talking… please!"

Akane was rigid in her stance as she continued to fight the need to listen and sit in the damn chair. She didn't want to be controlled like this, and she was adamant she would sit where she damn well liked! Eventually, after the silence had lasted a solid minute, Akane took a step and forced her feet towards the chair closest to the door, opposite, and to the far right of Kaname. Each movement was easier than the last and finally, she could sit normally and brought her dark, emerald eyes to meet Kaname's deep brown gaze.

He let Akane settle and only continued when a relieved sigh escaped her lips.  
"Your transition seems to have gone well. I can see the wound you had has healed. Are you in any discomfort, or are there any strange sensations you've noticed?" He was sincere in his inquiry, but Akane couldn't help the unimpressed arch of her brow at the question.  
"Everything feels like a 'strange sensation' to me right now, Kuran. Colours are more vivid, with black seeming almost solid. I could hear the threads on the carpet in the hall, bend under my feet, smell scents I can't place. But also, I feel urges, such as just now. Is it wrong to want to choose my own seat? Why can't I sit where…!?" She suddenly stopped in her ranting, only just realising her voice had risen.

Akane deflated under the rush of embarrassment and frowned at the feeling, as she knew she was within her rights to be flustered. _I don't like the feeling I have with him._ Her eyes looked back up at Kaname. _I don't feel like myself.  
_ "Your frustration is normal, as is your desire to stop yourself when your instincts deem you to be disrespectful." Akane's eyes hardened as she frowned deeply, but Kaname continued, unperturbed. "So, I want to nullify this effect. I don't want you to have to force yourself to do and act as you please with me, I want you to just be yourself. So, I will use my power over you only once after today, Miss Nakamura. I am unsure when or even if I will call on you, but know now, that you have complete freedom from my influence… until that time comes."

Akane's shoulders visibly slackened as she felt the unwelcome feelings of awe, appeasement and inferiority dwindle and then disappear. Now the tiredness she'd felt after sobbing in Aidou's arms was back, and she suddenly felt more like sleeping than getting answers to questions she saw no need asking anymore. Akane already knew her father's fate, knew his killer was the man sitting opposite her, and knew, she couldn't tell Kaname what he wished to know.

"I don't know who the Pureblood is," Akane stated levelly. Kaname shifted, re-crossed his legs, and brought his right arm to rest on the arm of the couch.  
"I suspected as much. This Pureblood kept your father to take care of you, in order to keep your blood untainted, without being discovered. I don't doubt she compelled him to never reveal her name." Akane shook her head, saying whenever her father referred to his Master, it was with the titles of She or Her.

Kaname was already aware Akane didn't know the identity of the Pureblood from Aidou. He also knew the rough extent of the knowledge she'd gained from his subordinate. Like Aidou, he had concluded that Akane's bloodline may hold the key to the Unfortunate mystery. A mystery that had confounded Vampires for millennia.

He decided he would have Aidou continue to research the Unfortunate phenomena, focusing on the female line, and investigate the Hunter family her mother had belonged to. If that proved fruitless, then he would have him turn to her father and his lineage. He decided he wouldn't divulge anything concerning Unfortunates to Akane this soon into her transition, not wanting to cause any miss-placed guilt at the loss of her family or lose any trust he hoped to build.

The silence stretched from this point, with Akane shaking her head to alleviate the tiredness, and Kaname sitting in quiet contemplation until there was a knock at the door. Akane turned as the door opened to reveal Ichijou with a pleasant smile, standing at the threshold of the room, after Kaname called him in.  
"Miss Nakamura's room is ready, Lord Kaname."  
"Thank you Ichijou, I won't keep Miss Nakamura for much longer. Would you wait in the hall, please?" Ichijou's closed eye smile merely broadened and with a sound nod, he stepped from the room and closed the door.

Akane was confused as to the reason she would need to stay longer, but she turned and re-set her attention back on the Pureblood.  
"I have never turned a Human before, Miss Nakamura," he revealed in a contemplative tone, looking off into the middle distance. "I have never felt the need to bind someone to me in that regard, and I still have no taste for it." Akane listened, coaxed by his calm, quiet, honey-like voice, giving him her undivided attention. "But bind you to me, I did, and now, I am responsible for you… I want you to drink more of my blood."

Akane's eyes widened and her posture straightened, but she made no sound to question him, allowing Kaname to continue.  
"I understand if that seems inappropriate or unnecessary to you," _it does._ "But, for my own peace of mind, I would ask you to indulge me. You couldn't drink enough blood for my liking, due to you falling unconscious. So, I want to offer you my blood again, to ensure you will continue without mishap."

The wide green eyes that had startled at his proposal now shifted to the chair next to them in a contemplative frown. Akane knew, from Aidou, that if a turned Human drank the blood of their Master before they fell to Level E, then the decline of their sanity would cease. She flicked her eyes back up to meet Kaname's mahogany gaze.  
"Did guilt bring you to this decision?" Akane felt better now, more like herself and able to throw out her own objections, without that annoying niggle that she was doing wrong.

Kaname shook his head at Akane's assumption.  
"No, Miss Nakamura. I do feel guilty for taking your father's life and your humanity, but neither of those things could have been helped, under the circumstances. My thoughts are that it would mainly be for your benefit, as well as my own curiosity if I'm honest."

Akane stared for some time, taking in what Kaname had said. She considered him, arranging everything she wanted to say in her mind to make everything clear from her perspective.  
"I know my father was beyond help Kuran, and that my becoming a Vampire, was the consequence of wishing for my own survival. I'm… grateful to you for saving my life, and for releasing my father… but I also hate you for the same reasons. I know grief is the cause of my conflicting emotions… I just felt the need to clarify where we stand."

Kaname nodded, accepting her hatred and gratitude. He understood Akane's emotions and respected them, but a part of him was… disappointed to hear his progeny held next to no trust in him, if any at all. With her peace said, Akane stood fluidly and walked around the table to sit next to her Master. She had decided to indulge him with this for similar reasons as he had claimed.

Aidou had once mentioned, briefly, the power one could gain from the blood of a Pureblood, so she saw no harm in drinking if it meant she got stronger. Also, she was a Vampire now, she needed to learn how to feed. Akane's Human mind and memories only knew vicious bites and pain. Is that what Kaname expected from her now? She doubted it. Akane knew that despite her nausea at the thought of biting someone and drinking their blood, it was a part of her, and she needed to accept it. _The sooner the better. I hate this fragmented feeling. I want to feel whole again!_

"I'm not sure what to do," Akane admitted as she settled into her seat. Kaname shifted from his rested position, to sit closer to Akane, unbuttoning the cuff and rolling the sleeve of his black shirt up to reveal his pale wrist. With both feet on the ground, he moved as close to her as he could, ignoring the brief stiffness he felt in her thigh as his leg rested next to hers.

"Anywhere you bite, you will draw blood. But, to get the best and freshest blood, you need to be more precise and take the blood flowing through the veins." He ran his index finger over the raised, blue vein running across his wrist as he spoke. Akane's brow was furrowed, looking more thoughtful than anxious, but she could feel the sweat currently collecting on her top lip, and knew Kaname could see her trepidation too. "This," he continued, stopping his finger over the centre of his wrist, and the vein. "This is where you will bite." Akane continued to gaze at the arm, resting on the knee, belonging to the Vampire beside her, trying to pluck up the courage she needed to stretch out her hand and bring his arm to her mouth.

Kaname had seen the logistical problem with their position but waited for Akane to be ready before he brought it to her attention.  
"This will be awkward, but it would be more comfortable for both of us if my arm was around and over your shoulder. It would be an easier angle for you." Akane just stared wide-eyed, neither accepting or objecting. So, Kaname slowly brought his arm up and around her shoulder, bringing his left wrist directly in front of her face, coming over her left shoulder.

Akane was rigid as her heart thundered and her head throbbed. Her fight or flight instincts struggling to control the situation and chose a strategy. Enclosed in Kaname's arms, she felt the same way she had when Aidou had caged her that first time in her room. Or when she thought her father had found her and was going to feed again, only to crumble to the floor in a pool of remorseful tears afterwards.

Kaname didn't move after his arm was positioned, and again, he waited patiently for the girl to calm back down. He could hear her heart almost beating its way out of her chest, feel the tremors in her shoulders and practically taste the fear in the air but, eventually, she calmed.

Taking a shuddering breath as the last of the quakes left her body. Akane's right hand shook as it rose to take a firm grip on Kaname's fingers, while her other hand rose to guide his wrist to her mouth. She opened her mouth and tilted her head slightly one way, then the other, trying to find the right position to set herself. Once she was sure she got her placement right, she let her top jaw slowly close.

Akane jumped when her new teeth met skin, but she was not deterred and continued. Her teeth pierced Kaname's skin with little effort. Once the wound had been made, blood flooded into her mouth, and she automatically closed her jaw over the wound to catch any liquid that strayed. Her eyes were rubies, shining in the quickly lightening room.

Kaname watched as the girl drank with surprising gentleness. Her fangs embedded in his flesh, so his natural, quick healing didn't close the wound while she fed. She gulped slowly, almost like she was savouring the taste while her eyes stared out unblinking, into his room. Suddenly, she threw his arm away and clambered to the edge of the couch, dry-heaving, as nausea overcame her. Kaname whipped the blood from his arm before he stood and walked around to check on Akane's condition. She had beads of sweat glistening on her brow, her eyes were watering and still possessed that deadly, dark red hue, but she wasn't retching anymore, and appeared to be calming.

"How do you feel?" Kaname asked as he took the hand she raised in a silent request to help her stand. She didn't answer with words but nodded and allowed Kaname to guide her to the door once she stopped swaying on the spot. "Aidou will be your guide through your integration into The Night Class, but I wish for you to feel you can come to me, if you need to," Kaname said as he opened the door to reveal Ichijou, still waiting patiently to take Akane to her room.

"This is Takuma Ichijou, he's the Vice-President of The Moon Dorms, he'll show you to your room. Good night, Miss Nakamura." Again, she nodded and accepted the arm Ichijou held out for her.  
"Ready to go, Miss Nakamura?" he asked, smiling happily at the slightly dazed girl in his care. He guided her slowly down the corridor to her room, on the other side of the building.

Akane's senses slowly sharpened as they walked, Ichijou's happy chatter about the classes she would attend, eventually started to make sense. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and saw Kaname was still standing in his doorway, watching her. She held his gaze for a few paces, before turning back to give Ichijou her full attention.

Kaname watched until the two had disappeared at the end of the hall before walking back into his room, pushing the door closed, but didn't move away. His hand lingering on the wood with a tilt to his head and a thoughtful frown across his face. His eyes shifted to his left, where his marble chess set sat. He walked closer and plucked the white queen up.

He held the piece for a moment before his eyes landed on the queenside knight. He brushed a finger over this piece as his mind worked before drawing his finger inward, to the queenside bishop. This piece, he picked up and held alongside the queen, before closing his fist over both, and bringing the hand that encased the pieces up to his lips.


	47. Chapter 47

Ichijou made sure to accommodate for Akane's unstable gait, as her senses processed the overload of power Kaname's blood had given her. They eventually stopped at a lightly decorative, mahogany door. Akane guessed, the Vampires must have a taste for the dark wood, as it appeared to be all over the building, from what she'd seen of it so far.  
"Well, here we are," Ichijou said with a smile, as he opened the door.

Akane stepped into the room, still holding onto the blond's arm. The room was far more spacious than the room she'd shared with Miu, easily twice as large. The walls were a pale, calm lilac, with the faintest of floral designs running through. Petals and leaves and stems, all twisting and knotting together, complemented by the unassuming artwork that decorated the walls. There were mainly pictures, photographs of a lake at sunset, or the close-up of a rosebud. But none took too much of the observer's eye to take away from the room.

Akane stepped away from Ichijou and walked to a large, and ornately designed, Venetian window. It was painted a delicate feather white, with pristine glass, and was a focal point on the back wall. The glass let the morning sunshine clearly into the room, casting a warm golden glow over everything. The curtains (blackout, as all the curtains within The Moon Dorms) were hung from the top of the window, cascading down the wall, and pooling on the floor.

They were a crisp white, made of thick wool, and finely pressed, with not a single crease to be seen. The sill of the window was deep, big enough for Akane to sit and look out over the forest-like garden, which wound around the perimeter of the dorms, beyond the wall.

There were two large and imposing wardrobes, set to the right of the door, also finished in the same dark wood of choice. It had black butterflies decorating the hinged edges of the doors, looking as if burnt into the wood. Sat between them, was a stand-alone, full-length mirror. Unlike the other furniture (which had some decoration), the mirror was plain. It was placed on a rug, which made up for its simple design, by being the most colourful object in the room.

However, the exquisite detailing of the floral rug, walls, and furniture, all paled in comparison to the bed. It was a four poster, highly polished, mahogany, work of art. The bedposts were thick and heavy, beautifully designed, with butterflies and flowers of all sizes and species, spiralling around the wood, coming to a bulbous point at the top of the post, which reached, just above Akane's head. She couldn't help running her fingers over the delicate looking wings of a Monarch butterfly, her mind still spinning with the conflicting and confusing emotions and sensation she was facing.

"Thank you," Akane offered, turning back to Ichijou, as she reached the white, cotton sheets of the beautiful bed she would sleep in. The large, plump pillows and thick duvet, making it clear she would be hard-pressed to find a chill when lying in it.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"It's beautiful," Akane answered lamely, as she sat and sank into the soft padding of the mattress.

Ichijou's happy smile softened at the sight of the dejected girl, sat in the middle of the grandeur of her room. Her expression alone told him how out of place she felt, how close to tears she truly was. He had stopped near the door and let her explore her room, but her lost appearance pulled him to her side. Ichijou walked and sat on the bed next to the ex-Human with a comforting smile, understanding and patient. But Akane couldn't will her face to return a smile of her own. Even if she wanted to, her heart would have still felt cold and hollow, weighed down with grief and confusion.

"Things will get better, they always do," Ichijou offered gently. His voice changing from the happy call or greeting he would give to the Day Class, to a smoother, quieter tone, one to soothe and calm the girl beside him. Akane didn't respond, not that he expected her to. She'd just lost more than he could have imagined in such a short time, he was impressed she wasn't still stuck in a petrified ball in the corner of the room. Her resilience was astounding.

He'd spoken candidly with a few ex-Humans, and they had said, in no uncertain terms, how difficult it was in the early days of their transformation. The sensory overload alone had nearly driven some of them mad.  
"You are extraordinary, Miss Nakamura. You're strong and intelligent, and I have no doubt that you will, eventually, be ok. But you are not alone." Akane stared blankly into her room as he spoke, but turned towards him slightly, to indicate her attention. "Aidou will guide you." He watched as the flash of anger crossed her eyes and her slouched frame bristled and straightened, as the previously, simmering anger began to boil and spit in her heart.

"Though, I can guess he'll have his hands full after the way you strode through the changeover like a storm." Her posture slackened as a faint blush of embarrassment, stained her fair cheeks at his light teasing. Ichijou was glad her more solemn demeanour was diminishing the more he spoke to her. He was confident she would settle eventually, but that she and Aidou would, most likely, be on unsteady terms in the coming days.

"I realise, that being near Aidou may be difficult, after everything that happened tonight." Her frown was back in place. "So, if your patience with him wears too thin, or if you need help with studying or just someone to talk to, then, you're more than welcome to stop by the room Senri and I share. It's two doors down from Kaname's, at the end of the corridor."

Akane sat in silent surprise that this stranger was nice enough to, not only talk to her, calm her down, reassure and compliment her, but offer to help her too. All Akane knew of Vampires, was their destructive power, their ravenous hunger and dominant nature, but Takuma Ichijou wasn't displaying any of those traits. He was being friendly, approachable, and seemed very sweet natured. _Miu did say he was the nicest of the Night Class,_ Akane thought, with a wash of gratitude for the blond and his offer.

Akane smiled, it was small and barely reached her eyes, but Ichijou saw it and returned a beaming smile of his own. He stood and made to leave the room but turned once he reached the door.  
"Miss Nakamura, you may still be angry with him, but Aidou did mean well, towards you." Her anger was still fresh and raw, but her rational mind was aware that what Aidou did, was for the best. Her father was free, she didn't have to suffer with and because of him anymore. The condition of becoming a Vampire seemed like a small price to pay for that peace of mind. Now, however, she just had to get her head around becoming a Vampire and living much longer than she had ever originally hoped.

"Thank you, V.P."  
"V.P.?" Ichijou had just been about to leave when Akane spoke. He was confused by the nickname but chuckled at Akane's startled expression.  
"Sorry. We call our Vice-President at The Sun Dorms V.P. It's quicker than calling her by her name. It won't happen again... sorry," Akane explained, wishing she hadn't just offended the first friend she made within the Night Class. She still wasn't sure if 'friendship' was the right term for hers and Aidou's relationship, as, at present, any and all lines were more blurred than ever.  
"No, I like it. V.P. sounds fine." Akane sighed in relief at Ichijou's acceptance and smiled at the blond in gratitude.

"So, what do I do now?" Akane asked, feeling lost once again.  
"Well, I suggest a good day's sleep, but something tells me, you'll have trouble with that." Akane's small smile appeared again. Ichijou raised a finger to signal for her to wait before he turned and left the room. With the Vampire gone, Akane began scrutinising her room again, taking in the details she hadn't in her first inspection.

There was coving wrapping around the ceiling and an intricately designed ceiling rose, where a cast iron chandelier hung. It had twelve candlestick-effect bulbs, that twisted at the top, to simulate the flicker and dance of a flame. She stood and made her way to the dressing table, that was placed against the wall, at the foot of her bed. A large, mahogany armchair resting in front of it. The cushion was thick and looked comfortable, all wrapped in a deep plum fabric, with buttoned detailing along the edges, where cloth met wood.

Ichijou returned just as Akane was opening the top drawer of the dressing table, his arms full of books, manga, and magazines that he thought might interest the new Vampire. Akane accepted some of the pile he'd brought and placed them on the dressing table while Ichijou gave her the run-down of some of his favoured literature.  
"Thanks, this will be fine," Akane said, accepting the reading material, and reassuring him that this would be more than enough.  
"You're welcome. Well, good day, Miss Nakamura." Akane smiled and walked Ichijou to the door.  
"Good day, V.P." He beamed at her again, eyes shut and a gentle tilt of his head as Akane closed the door.

She listened to his even footsteps as he walked away but didn't immediately move from the door once the corridor was silent. Akane squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the familiar sting of tears. Whipping at her eyes she walked back to the collection of books and picked up a blue covered, hardback. She read the synopsis on the back and decided, a trip to Italy, following the quest of a man attempting to rebuild his reputation and get revenge for the death of his mother, was just the distraction the doctor ordered.

Walking back to the bed, Akane travelled through the path of sunlight, shining through the window, and stopped. She brought her hand to her face to hide her eyes from the light. They were more sensitive now, and the brightness of the early morning sun hurt. Her heart sank a little as, once again, she was harshly reminded of her circumstances.

Akane lowered her hand and walked to the window and gazed out, into the trees on the other side of the wall that encircled The Moon Dorms. A tear escaped her straining eyes before she turned away and closed the curtains. With the room now, comfortably dark, Akane walked to the bedside table. It had the same black, butterfly detailing as the wardrobes had on their doors. Sat upon it, was a lamp. She turned it on, and waited as her eyes adjusted, before climbing onto her beautiful bed, book in hand, and let herself be immersed in distraction, while the day wore on and The Moon Dorms slept.


	48. Chapter 48

Akane was spared company, all of Tuesday, and left alone, until 4:15 Wednesday afternoon, which was when Aidou knocked on her door. Akane didn't respond to his call of her name, and he didn't stay long afterwards. All was quiet for Akane until the Night Class came back from school in the early hours of Thursday morning, and Aidou knocked on her door once more. He went unanswered. She hadn't left the quiet of her room since she'd been brought there by Ichijou, and she saw no reason to leave. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need the toilet, and even if she could use a shower, she just couldn't pull herself from the warm and comfortable bed, that had been little help in getting her to sleep, to do it.

The thirst, however, was a constant ache in the back of her throat. Even with the blood tablets to take the need away, that blood, his blood, still found a way into her mind. She couldn't get it out of her head! It had been thick, like syrup. Warm, like hot chocolate, and had filled every part of her, far more completely than a good meal ever had. It had consumed her! How it had felt sliding down her sore throat, how it had sent blissful jolts of energy through every nerve in her body. She'd had to force herself not to groan or shiver in pleasure!

It had been mesmerising, but the taste of Kaname's blood was strong, like a stiff drink. It hadn't been an overly bitter taste but had no hint of sweetness to it either. She could liken it more to biting into an overly ripe plum rather than a juicy strawberry, not that his blood had tasted like either. It was a difficult thing to put into words.

Akane remembered feeling anchored to his wrist as if there were nothing and no one that could separate them. The thought had terrified her the moment it had surfaced. As the first drops of his blood touched her tongue, she had fought the feeling. Her head had swum after she was finally able to wrench herself away from him, but the rush she had from his blood, only increased.

She'd had to keep her eyes closed for fear of throwing up at the disorientating feeling. Kaname's concerned voice had barely reached her ears, but the moment she'd opened her eyes, her senses had been bombarded. Every scent, every sound, every tiny twinkle from the light bouncing in through the window, all of it was suffocating her! For Akane, it felt like agonising minutes before she could open her streaming eyes again, only to find Kaname kneeling in front of her, a look of concern etched across his handsome face. She'd stared at him before the sudden and almost, overwhelming urge to flee, washed over her.

She'd raised a shaking hand out to him, knowing she would fall if she were to attempt to scramble to the door by herself.  
"How do you feel?" The gentle tone and concerned expression caused an unwelcome flutter in Akane's heart, but the fleeting sensation was railroaded by the need to be out of that room, and away from the Pureblood. _He's dangerous!_ She'd nodded, not trusting her voice, or even sure she could use it at that moment, thanks to all the sensations she was flooded with.

Kaname guided her to her feet and waited for her to regain her balance, as she had swayed precariously. He'd walked her to the door, once she was more stable, holding her trembling arm in one hand while his other arm wound around her back and supported her, ready to catch her if she fell.  
"Aidou will be your guide through your integration into The Night Class, but I wish for you to feel you can come to me if you need to," he'd said earnestly as he opened the door, but the new Vampire was barely listening.

Akane's eyes were focusing quickly, as were her other senses. So, when the door opened to reveal Ichijou, still waiting patiently to take Akane to her room, she had to stop herself from flinching. She had known he was still there, she could smell him, but the door had provided a barrier, and the scent that came from him, from all of them inside the dorms, it was so strong, so intense, it made her feel nauseous. _God! I'm gonna be sick on his shoes!_

"This is Takuma Ichijou, he's the Vice-President of The Moon Dorms, he'll show you to your room," Kaname said as he handed her over to the cheery blond. "Good night, Miss Nakamura." She'd nodded and accepted the arm Ichijou held out for her and took a shaky step towards him. He easily took her unstable form and held her upright. The queasiness only increased as Akane stepped out into the hallway, but she forced her stomach to cooperate.

"Ready to go, Miss Nakamura?" Ichijou's happy smile and too loud call weren't helping her mood or throbbing head, but she accepted his help as he took her away from that room. She could actually feel Kaname's eyes boring into her back! It was petrifying! Her senses had been returning, re-booting themselves, along with something else, something she shouldn't have.

She remembered turning her head slowly, looking back at the Vampire that had turned her, her Master. Their eyes had locked, and at that moment, with Ichijou explaining about the classes Akane would be taking and the way the schedule worked, Akane knew, Kaname Kuran was terrifying!

She quickly turned back to the energetic Vampire, enduring Kaname's eyes until they turned a corner at the end of the hall. That had been what had consumed her mind, even when she'd tried to block it out with books, struggled to find sleep or even just attempted to grieve. That moment, when their eyes connected, always came to the forefront of her mind. A sudden knock at her door, more insistent, and impatient than any of the last, accompanied by an aggravated voice, suddenly pulled Akane from her musings.

"Nakamura! Open the damn door, or I'm coming in!" His threat received no reply. Aidou growled as he ground his teeth together. "I mean it, Nakamura! I'll open this door and drag you out if I have…" A gentle tap on his shoulder broke his impatient declaration. Aidou turned quickly to find Ichijou, wearing a placating grin.

He pated Aidou on the shoulder in a condescendingly assuring manner, as he silently guided him back, so he could speak to Akane.  
"Miss Nakamura? It's Takuma. Do you mind if I come in?" There was silence for some time before the lock on the door clicked. Ichijou turned to Aidou with a pleased smile. A scowl was his reply.

Akane had sighed when she realised Ichijou had now, joined Aidou, in his attempt to get her out of her room. She'd stood from the bed as he knocked and walked lazily to the door. She waited by the door for a few moments, before another sigh escaped her lips, and then unlocked the door. She walked back to the bed and settled herself into the top left corner, against the wall, and brought one leg up and wrapped an arm around it, as the Vampires opened the door and stepped inside.


	49. Chapter 49

Ichijou walked into Akane's room, followed by a decidedly disgruntled Aidou. He held the door for the younger Vampire with a pleasant smile, receiving no more thanks than a glare. Aidou strode in, face set in a frown, cheeks slightly pinking in embarrassment to realise, his shouting match with Akane's door had probably been heard by the whole Night Class.

He walked to the side of Akane's grand bed, folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the girl, as she paid him not a lick of attention. He didn't like that Ichijou stayed (all be it, by the door). But Aidou had decided Akane had been left to her own devices for as long as he could allow. Enough was enough! She couldn't lock herself away, they needed to talk, but he felt they couldn't do that properly, not with an audience at least. He turned slightly to Ichijou to convey this, but the blond's smile only widened at Aidou's annoyance.

Akane continued to sit quietly in the corner of her bed, looking out the window, and away from him. Aidou sighed and relaxed his rigid stance. _Lord Kaname asked for an update on Nakamura, he had to come. I need to get it together! If I don't, Lord Kaname might just let this idiot take over mentoring her.  
_ "Nakamura, will you come here, so I can talk to you?" His voice was an attempt at amicability, but he couldn't keep the slightly irritated edge out of his tone.

Akane's eyes trailed to his lazily, a challenging frown forming, the longer she gazed at him.  
"Fine! Can I come to you?" Her glare hardened but she made no objection and turned her attention to the window again. Aidou took her silence as permission and climbed onto her bed, shuffling to the end to lean against the wall next to her, and keeping as much of his dignity in tack. It was wholly uncomfortable having The Moon Dorms Vice-President, watch him crawl on a bed to sit next to a girl, but he was adamant he would do his duty in any way necessary, with a spectator or not.

Once Aidou settled next to Akane, and the silence returned, Ichijou made his way quietly to the high-backed chair, in front of the dressing table, at the foot of the bed. He waited respectfully while the couple on the bed sat in silence, as the tension between them built. Kaname had asked him to check in on Akane after she shut herself in her room. He was going to leave her for another night with her grief, knowing she had a lot to deal with and would appreciate the time alone, to digest everything that had happened.

However, that courtesy had been denied in the form of one, Aidou Hanabusa, stomping his way down the corridor leading to Akane's room. Ichijou had shaken his head with a chuckle before following the aggravated blond. _I guess three days is how long Aidou can tolerate._ So here he sat. He knew he wasn't needed, but the disgruntled look on Aidou's face was more than enough incentive to overstay his welcome.

Aidou let the silence stretch on long enough for that high-pitched ringing to drown out any other sound before he spoke, his voice a sigh and uncharacteristically, unsure.  
"Look, I know you're not, and I know you're angry, but I'm going to ask anyway because we have to start somewhere. So… are you ok?" Akane made a mix between a choked sob and a chuckle at the question. It was ridiculous, stupid even. Of course, she wasn't ok! But once again, without knowing how or even realising it, Aidou had said just what Akane needed to hear to feel that little bit more like herself.

The bitter laugh, accompanied by the tears in her eyes as she turned to give Aidou a broken smile, almost made him wince, but he held her gaze as she spoke. He saw the flicker of the girl he'd come to know behind the crumpled mess before him. She was still there, and he would help her find herself again, and that thought had nothing to do with his sense of duty.  
"N-no," Akane answered him with a quiver in her voice as she fought to keep her tears at bay. "I'm not ok, but I will be." He was frowning again but accepted her answer with a nod, ignoring the pang in his chest.

"Miss Nakamura?" came Ichijou's voice, from the foot of the bed. The two turned to him, Akane having to lean forward to see him behind Aidou, after whipping at her eyes. "Lord Kaname asked me to check on how you were feeling. He also wanted to reassure you, that you should take your time with coming back to school. You'll need to take some remedial classes to catch up on the work we're currently doing, so, there's no reason to force yourself. Ok?"

"I'll make sure she's ready to enter the Night Class. We don't need any help with that!" Aidou affirmed with a confident and superior tone. Ichijou nodded, that irritating grin stretching back across his face, making Aidou's eyebrow twitch.  
"Well, as Miss Nakamura is in such capable hands, I will inform Lord Kaname. Good day, Miss Nakamura, Aidou."  
"Night, V.P. thanks," Akane called as Ichijou left the room with a wave as he closed the door.

Aidou's eyebrow twitched again as he watched the door close. _V.P.? He has a nickname now!_ He shook himself mentally before turning back to Akane. _Not the point! Now, how to get that fire roaring? Oh! Perfect!  
_ "It would be better if you were ready to come back to school sooner rather than later, now that I think about it," he began with a tired sigh, slumping a little against the wall. Akane just looked at him tiredly as if to say, 'you're kidding, right?' "You locked yourself in your room and wouldn't answer me, so, I haven't had much to tell Miss Miu when she asks about you at the changeover, every night."

The reaction had been immediate and exactly what he had wanted. Distracting.  
"Miu?! Is she ok? Was she scared?! Did she say anything?!" Akane had jumped out of her corner to the floor at the mention of her friend, and stood in front of Aidou with a frantic, anxious expression, wringing her hands with wide eyes and a worried lip between her teeth.

"She's fine. No lasting damage, and just a small scar to show for it." The relief Akane felt was short lived as her guilt for the injury her friend suffered grew, increasing even more so as she realised, she hadn't even thought of Miu since she woke. Akane turned and sat on the edge of the bed, folding her arms, and leaning forward onto her knees, hiding her face in her folded arms.

"She doesn't remember," Aidou said in a matter-of-fact tone as he shuffled his way beside her. Akane lifted her head to look at him, her eyes squinting in confusion. "Her memories were erased. She doesn't know what happened. She's not afraid, but she is worried about you and asks every changeover if you're ready for school yet. I'm running out of excuses to give her. She's gonna think I kidnapped you soon, I'm sure."

Akane managed a small smile at Aidou's attempt to lighten her mood. However, her heart had sunk at the thought of Miu's memories being tampered with. But she knew, despite the sour taste it left in her mouth, Miu really didn't need to suffer such horrible memories. _I wouldn't wish the feeling of those teeth on anyone, especially someone like Miu. The fear, the hopelessness when you're just lying there drained, groggy, and disorientated. It's dreadful._

Akane sighed, in some relief and acceptance before she acknowledged the blond again.  
"Thanks." Aidou nodded, satisfied he had put one of her worries to rest. _On to the next.  
_ "What do you want to eat?" He asked as he jumped to his feet and turned to stand before her.  
"I'm not hungry," Akane answered automatically. She wasn't, she hadn't felt the familiar pang of hunger since she woke.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, I asked what you wanted to eat." Aidou's voice was lighter, more like the chipper tone he used for the Day Class and Yuki. It pulled a raised brow from Akane in her confusion. "Vampires can eat, Nakamura, we just don't get much from it. Most of your nutrition will come from your blood tablets, but that doesn't stop you from enjoying food when you want to eat it. So…?"

Akane stared with a contemplative expression for a solid minute before a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and gratitude shone in her eyes, making Aidou grin in triumph.  
"Raspberry pie, with vanilla cream." Aidou nodded.  
"Sounds good," he began as he turned and walked towards her wardrobe. "I'll deal with the pie and get the books to make a start on catching you up. In the meantime," he continued, turning to look back at her with an exaggerated, contemplative frown. "You need to take a shower and change your clothes."

Akane looked down at herself in confusion which turned to groaning humiliation in a millisecond. The nightgown she'd woken up in three nights ago, was wrinkled, the small stain from the wound in her abdomen, leaving a dark, angry imprint on the once crisp, white material. Hazarding a discreet sniff, she was relieved to find she'd let herself sink lower in the past, but her hygiene was still in the realm of questionable.

With a grimace, she looked up pathetically at Aidou who chuckled, thoroughly amused.  
"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom," he offered as he pulled out a pair of light blue, fitted, denim jeans and a long-sleeved, grey blouse from the large closet. Her blue jeans and blouse? He turned and saw the curious look on her face as she walked to him, pointing to the shelf inside the wardrobe, where the familiar strap of her bag was visible. The question in her gesture obvious and again, amusing to the blond.

"Ichijou brought it in when you were with Lord Kaname," he clarified before continuing in the more teasing, bordering on suggestive, tone she was familiar with. "And I think the white lacy set would accentuate your figure best. Or do you want me to pull out the black ones with the red bows, if you're feeling daring?"

Akane ripped the clothing from his hands with an indignant growl of anger and stretched to pull her bag from the wardrobe, holding it and her clothes to her chest protectively. He barked a laugh and made for the door.  
"That's better," he chuckled as the door swung open and stepped out.  
"Better?" Akane asked as she stomped after him. Realising, belatedly, she was walking the corridor in a dirty nightgown, and not much else, when they passed a student on his way out of the room opposite her own. She blushed in embarrassment, ducked her greasy head down and trotted to catch up to Aidou's longer strides.

"Yeah, I told you. You're cute when you're mad." Her steps faltered, but one look at the satisfied smirk he wore, stood beside a door she correctly guessed lead to a bathroom, chased the traces of shock and flattery away with the irritation she normally felt when dealing with the Vampire.  
"One peek," she began, pointing a finger in his wickedly, grinning face, threateningly, "and I'll rip your eyes out!"  
"The one I had when we met, was more than enough," he replied, tapping his temple as he continued. "My mind's a steel trap, Nakamura. You're already caught."

Her blush, the one he was always fond of and able to induce so easily, was back. It started on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose then her neck and down under the neckline of Ruka's nightgown. He loved making her this flustered, but he quickly lost the dirty vision in white and cherry red, replaced with a door slammed in his face.  
"I'll just wait here then?" he called cheekily, to which she replied with a heavy, foreboding thump on the door.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A special thanks to everyone who has read my story. I'm so happy and grateful people are enjoying this. It really is a treat to write, and hearing from you is awesome. You're the best! Enjoy XxX.**_

Akane relished the warm water of the shower as it washed over her skin. Again, she noted the sensation, differed to the one she remembered, but not by much. The temperature of the water was what felt different more than anything. She searched for a similar sensation she could recall and decided her body experienced the heat of the water like one would experience the sensation of being wrapped in a warm blanket while drinking a warm cup of tea. As the heat seemed to seep into her body, sinking deep into her bones and muscles, relaxing and easing all the tension. This was the closest approximation so could think of.

Akane enjoyed the sensation, but it was tinged with the feeling of regret she had when discovering something in her new body that was not like she remembered. She shouldn't feel the heat this deeply, and the water shouldn't feel like a light massage on her scalp and shoulders. Akane sighed and shook her unhealthy thoughts away. Her situation was what it was, she chose to live, this was the consequence.

 _It could have been worse,_ she reasoned as she began to wash her body of the accumulated dirt and grime from the last three days. _If they were Werewolves, I would have had to deal with turning into a monster, with little to no control, every full moon. Or Zombies… gross! Vampires aren't the worst mythical creatures that could have been lurking in the school._ Akane stopped in her musings, frowning at her idiotic trail of thought, but it had succeeded in distracting and entertaining her for a time.

With her mood, somewhat improved, Akane finished rinsing the expensive shampoo from her hair and stood for just a moment to enjoy the feeling of calm. She was going to be ok. Aidou, for all his teasing and unfathomable reasoning, had vowed to help and guide her. Ichijou had offered his friendship, and if she really bit the bullet, there was always Kaien Cross, who was still her Headmaster. She was still Akane Nakamura, still going to school, and she still had a life waiting for her. The road may have changed direction, but it was still there. The alternative had been a literal dead end. She just had to learn, listen, and understand her new body, new rules and what her limits were.

With a resolute nod at her mini pep-talk, Akane felt just that little bit more like herself. Her mind had given her a path to follow, a task, and a destination. She would understand this new thirst and learn how to control it, to combat it and subdue it to the best of her ability. Aidou had been able to control himself, so she would too! She just had to get used to all their scents, like he had gotten used to hers. It wouldn't always burn like this, even with him on the other side of the door, she knew, she just had to learn. _Right?_

Knock, knock, knock!  
"Nakamura! If you stay in there any longer, you're going to start dissolving!" Aidou taunted from the hallway, his amusement at his own wit, obvious through his tone. Akane rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her face. She turned the water off and stepped into the chilled bathroom air. Condensation clung to the tiles, mirrors and windows, and steam floated lazily about the room. She grabbed the fluffy, white towel from the rail and wiped at the water droplets that clung to her skin. Throwing her head forward, she furiously towel-dried her hair, before wrapping the towel around herself and gathering her clothes together to dress.

Aidou was leant against the door to the female, communal bathroom, listening as Akane dried and dressed behind him. Despite his light-hearted tone, his face wore a frown. He had succeeded in getting her out of her room, getting her washed and dressed. He put her fears to rest, somewhat, with regards to her friend and her body, but what about himself? There were things he wanted to say, apologies he didn't know how to offer, but wanted to give.

With a sigh, he dragged his fingers through his hair and resigned himself to think about Akane and her father some other time. There was something else that had been bothering him, things Kaname had told him to keep to himself. The Moon Dorm President had called Aidou to his room on Tuesday night before the Vampires were due to leave for school. The conversation they'd had irritated, frightened, and confused Aidou. In short, Kaname had told him to keep the fact, Akane had been an Unfortunate, to himself.

Kaname assured Aidou, Akane would be told eventually but didn't tell him when that information would be revealed. He understood telling her now when everything was still so raw, could cause Akane's already low view of Vampires to fall even further. Especially as Kaname pointed out, word would spread that an Unfortunate had been turned by the last Kuran, and Aidou knew, if she were to find out from these outside sources, it would not be hard for her meagre trust in him to be shattered.

Tilting the facts only slightly could easily make the whole thing seem orchestrated. Aidou meeting Akane on the roof and in town, building her trust in him, her father miraculously slipping into school. A school inhabited by high-level Vampires and surrounded by a town, guarded by Hunters. Only for the most revered Pureblood to turn her and gain control of her. Aidou just knew revealing the tale of the Unfortunates to Akane, would quickly escalate with her clever mind, and their currently unstable relationship would crumble all too easily if her fears were left to run rampant.

Aidou was annoyed he was, effectively, being asked to lie to Akane about her own lineage. Of course, he understood the knowledge would be difficult to accept, especially given the circumstances of her parents' attack. The memory of her sobbing into his chest as they sat on his unmade bed the night she woke, was the only thing keeping his mouth shut at this point. He knew, however, he wouldn't be silent for long. _She should know, it would give her a reason for everything that's happened to her. Akane would want to know, and she'd expect me to tell her!_

Aidou was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the lock on the bathroom door click. He stepped away and waited as Akane came out, a sheepish blush coupled with a scowl directed at his happy, smiling face.  
"All, done?" he asked, to which Akane replied with a raised brow and a sarcastic glance down her clothed body, before trailing her eyes back up to his. Aidou only grinned before turning and leading the way back to Akane's room.

He'd slipped off, once he heard the shower running, to ask the maids about the raspberry pie and vanilla cream. He'd also collected the first lot of history books, he was to go over with Akane from his room, and dropped them off in hers, before he walked back to the bathroom and stood, like a guard dog, at the door.

Silently, they walked but Aidou's mind was still filled with the instructions he'd been given by the Pureblood. He was to continue to research Unfortunates and their origins, by going down Akane's maternal bloodline, a line of Hunters. That thought still dumbfounded Aidou. Hunters, as he'd explained to Akane back in her room in The Sun Dorms, were Humans given the means to defend themselves during the Pureblood Wars. Not just with or by means of the weapons that were made from the molten iron their saviour threw her heart into, but also from the blood she gave them.

If he were to follow her bloodline, would he find a dead end at that Vampire or would he find Unfortunates from before the rise of Hunters? He didn't know, but he also didn't know where to start! There were now, thousands of bloodlines within the Hunters, many branched off one another and many just got lost over the years, and he doubted The Hunters Association would just let him into their family archives. What he needed was a name, but he knew Akane wouldn't willingly offer up her dead mother's full name if he asked, without expecting a full explanation in return. Which brought his thought loop back to the Unfortunate issue again.

Aidou held the door for the new Vampire as they reached her room and closed it as Akane placed her bag back in the wardrobe, and then walked to where he'd placed his history textbooks and new notebooks for Akane and brought them to her bed. He sat on the end of the mattress and waited for her to sit, comfortably in her chair at the dresser before he began explaining what they were to be studying.  
"We're starting with History." He ignored her groan. "It's important for you to know and understand Vampiric History, because Humans have purposefully, as well as inadvertently, altered it to explain away our influence."

Akane attempted to remain as focused on the subject matter as demanded but this suddenly more mature and tutor like demeanour was not one she thought Aidou capable of holding. She was proven wrong though, as Aidou tutored her more thoroughly on the origin of Vampires, The Hunter's history, and the Pureblood Wars for a solid three hours. They had a welcome break when a knock on the door signalled the arrival of the raspberry pie, but no sooner had Akane finished her final fork-full, rapt by the flavour and texture, Aidou was picking up the textbook and reeling off information Akane was expected to take down.

"This actually suits you," Akane muttered conversationally, causing Aidou to stop in his teaching to look at her with a raised brow.  
"What does?"  
"This, teaching. You're strict," she said, remembering him scolding her during their first hour for getting distracted and doodling in the corner of her page. He'd ripped the offending page from her book unceremoniously and told her to write it out again. "But you explain everything well, and you're surprisingly patient." Aidou had taken to walking around the room for the last half hour. So, he was thankful he could turn away from her praise, as her first genuine smile, in over a week (he realised), lit up her face.

"We'll see if I'm any good at teaching when I quiz you on this tomorrow." Akane was surprised by Aidou's abrupt change of pace but wasn't about to question the end of a rather gruelling study session. She tidied away her new notebook and accepted the textbooks Aidou offered with a poorly suppressed yawn. She felt remorse bubble up in her chest at the sight, but not just for keeping him up much later than usual. She felt guilty for the anger she'd felt towards him. For brushing away his help then lashing out at him when she woke, only to completely break down in his arms, letting him hold her like a child, and she hadn't even apologised!

During her solitude, Ichijou's words and her own logical thinking had plenty of time to roll around in her head. Aidou had been worried for her. She had, inadvertently, made him feel responsible for her because he was the only one she'd told. The only person who had any idea of how she felt, and what had happened to her. He deserved an apology, for the worry she'd caused him if nothing else.

"Umm, Aidou?" she called as he made his way to the door. He stopped and turned with his hand on the handle. His eyes were tired, and his expression was curious, but nothing hid the exhaustion she saw. "I just… thanks and… I'm sorry." Akane stood with a small blush and a sincere expression. Her eyes held his for a moment before they dropped to the floor. Corn Blue eyes widened briefly but Aidou quickly schooled his features as her blush spread lightly over her pale cheeks.

He didn't trust his voice to reply, so waited for her forest-like gaze to peek up at him and nodded his acceptance of her apology before rushing from the room. He leant against the door, willing his heart to calm the sudden leaps it was doing in his chest and hurriedly fished out his blood tablets from his pant pocket. He swallowed two, sighing as the relief chased his thirst back into its' cage.

He didn't linger at Akane's door and hurried off to his room, exhausted but pleased with the day. Akane was much more like the girl he remembered after the hours of study they'd done, and he was confident she would quickly become more comfortable with herself, but his troubling fears from before endured.


	51. Chapter 51

Akane had remained awake for some hours after Aidou left. She continued to find sleep difficult, with her senses being battered with information, but eventually, sleep did claim her in the hours of the late morning, and she slept relatively soundly, for the most part. Dark, mahogany eyes made fleeting appearances in her, otherwise, dreamless sleep, causing a rush of adrenaline that went idle, meaning, she woke with the feeling of used and sore limbs. Her body recovered from the fatigue as soon as she was up and dressed, but her mind was still lagging by the time Aidou arrived to take her on a tour of The Moon Dorms.

The early afternoon saw Akane following Aidou as he introduced her to the other students milling about the dorm before school. It was rather uneventful, except, for the rather heated yet, amusing argument that was going on between Aidou and Ruka. They'd been abusing each other since they passed her and Kain, in the corridor. Aidou had properly introduced Akane to his taller cousin, Kain (who nodded in acknowledgement at Akane), yet passed over Ruka as if she wasn't there.

Akane and Kain stood side by side as the two bickered and snarled at each other, shouting nonsensical threats and childish insults.  
"Is this a normal occurrence?" Akane asked, leaning discreetly towards the taller Vampire. She received no verbal reply, but the sigh and tired look that overcame his face was answer enough.

"Miss Nakamura! Hello!" a cheerful voice called from down the hall. Akane turned to see Ichijou waving in greeting as he walked down the corridor with Senri Shiki, who appeared to have a stick of pocky caught between his lips, a typical sight.  
"I see Aidou's showing you around the dorm," he commented as he stopped in front of her. "This is Senri Shiki," he introduced happily, explaining to Akane again, that they were roommates, and reiterating that she was welcome to stop by at any time.

Akane looked up at the taller Vampire with the blank expression and tilted her head in silent greeting, which he returned. She remembered Miu and Kimiko both telling her how quiet Shiki was, so she felt no need to strike up a conversation, which seemed to be pleasing to the maroon-haired male. Shiki silently offered the box of chocolate pocky to the new Vampire, gauging her slight surprise and quizzical tilt of her head to the left, as if she was asking if he was sure. He arched a brow in response and was pleased when Akane shrugged and plucked a pocky stick from the box and captured it between her teeth.

"Come on, Nakamura. I'll show you the kitchen and where to find the staff area, next," Aidou suddenly announced, pulled her away and down the stairs before she had a chance to thank the silent model for the treat. Ichijou waved, chuckling amusedly while Shiki continued to nibble tiredly. Ruka stormed away and Kain followed quietly, with another sigh escaping his lips.

"That was rude!" Akane chastised Aidou as they left the staff room, where she'd met the head maid.  
"What?" Aidou asked confused. He had been nothing but charming to the Vampire maid.  
"Not that! Earlier with Shiki and V.P., and Souen! Getting into stupid arguments with your cousin. You're not four, and I'm not some doll for you to drag around either!" Aidou was silent but the look of petulant disagreement was evident on his face. He was supposed to be her teacher and coach, to help, and guide her. He didn't like the thought that she could be close to anyone else. Except for Ruka. Her, he'd just wanted to annoy, and he knew he had no worries when it came to Kain. He was surprisingly lazy and only had eyes for Ruka.

Akane sighed.  
"Look, I know you feel responsible for me, and well, you are." Aidou's frown deepened remorsefully, as he looked away. "But, I know why you told. I chose to tell you what was going on and you had very few options available to you after I came to the changeover. I'm not angry with you anymore, so you don't need to keep doing that."  
"Doing what?" Aidou asked quietly, fighting the awkward fluttering he could feel in his gut at her words.  
"Cocooning me! I want you to be my friend," she declared confidently.

Aidou stared, astonished. No one had said those words to him quite like that before, and certainly not with that look.  
"You, what?" he asked dumbly.  
"I don't want a teacher, a guide, a guard or a handsy acquaintance who doesn't know when it's appropriate to cuddle." He smiled fondly at that, with a cheeky raise of his eyebrow. "I want a friend here, and you know more about my life than anyone ever has. I trusted you and… I still do." Akane stretched out her hand and waited for Aidou to grasp it. He didn't take it immediately. His mind came back to the thoughts that had been floating around in his head since Tuesday.

He couldn't take her hand, a symbol of friendship, and deceive her right off the bat! With a resolute expression, his hand rose. Akane smiled and shook it but Aidou pulled her closer unexpectedly, causing her to tumble into his chest with a gasp. He caught her easily and grinned, unapologetically, when she looked up at him with the same adorable frown he remembered.  
"Follow me you klutz, there's something I gotta show you."

Aidou took her wrist and briskly headed to a part of the dorm Akane hadn't been yet. Instead of following the corridor back to the lobby, they turned the first right after the staff area and headed down a set of stairs. This part of the dorm was as prettily decorated as the rest of the building, except there was no natural light that could reach underground. So, the area from the stairs on was illuminated by torch or lamplight. The pair threw long shadows on the walls, across the floors and ceilings as they walked but Akane's new sense of sight was much sharper, so this low level of light was more than enough.

At the bottom of the steps was a small foyer, that housed a set of large double doors (mahogany, of course). The doors were heavy, with rounded, iron door handles.  
"You're gonna love this," Aidou declared with a grin as he grasped one of the handles and turned it. Akane was puzzled but found she was excited to see what he had to show her. Judging by his assumption, she would like what lay beyond these doors.

Akane could guess from the scent alone what she would find but it did little to prepare her for what she saw beyond the doors. The room was cavernous, possibly taking up the entire footprint of The Moon Dorms. Filled from floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of books. Akane stared in awe. She was not an obsessive reader, but you didn't have to know the entirety of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to appreciate this treasure trove of knowledge.

Aidou stepped inside and held the doors open for Akane as she followed him with her mouth still dropped open.  
"Close your mouth, Nakamura," Aidou giggled before pulling her to his side, trapping one of her arms while his coiled around her and tilted her chin. She glared up into his mischievous blue eyes, trying desperately to keep her heart at its normal rate while her nose was filled with his smell. "Or would you like me to close it for you?"  
"Get lost, pervert!" she ground out as she shoved him back and stomped into the aisles of bookshelves, followed by his amused chuckling.

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" Akane snapped as she found herself at the supposed centre of the room, where a large table sat surrounded by comfortable looking mahogany armchairs.  
"To show you something. Now, sit here and wait for me." Akane frowned but did as she was told. "Don't miss me too much," Aidou's voice called from within the room somewhere behind her as he left.

It was some moments later when Akane heard him making his way back, but she didn't turn to acknowledge him as he appeared from around a corner, and only frowned deeper when she noticed just three large, old looking books in his hands. He placed the books down on the table, and pulled out a chair beside her, but made no further move than that. She was about to reach for the book on the top herself, when Aidou's hand quickly slapped down on the top of the pile, holding them in place.

"I wasn't supposed to show you this yet. Lord Kaname said to wait a while until you got used to everything," he revealed but quieted after he mentioned the Pureblood.  
"And you decided to… what… disobey him anyway? Heaven forbid!" The look of a kicked puppy crossed his face at the thought of going against Kaname's orders, causing Akane's eyes to roll, but she decided to be patient and let him explain.

"This is important, and I think it's better for me to just show you than for you to find out some other way." The way he spoke made this whole thing sound far more significant to Akane personally than she would have liked, but she was also fully aware that what Aidou was doing, was for her benefit. Disobeying a Pureblood for her no less. Whatever was in these books, it was something Aidou felt she deserved to know, but by the look of doubt that crossed his face as he continued to hold the books to ransom, she realised, she may not like what she found within their worn pages.

With a sigh, Aidou lifted the first book. It was the compilation of the Unfortunates catalogued by The Vampire Council for the last three millennia. He placed the handmade tome before the ex-Human and allowed her to open it to a random page, filled with names, description and scene reports of the Unfortunates that came before her. Akane's face was scrunched in confusion as she began to read but quickly changed to shock and pity as she read on, as the books mainly described the deaths of the individuals.

"What is this?" she asked in a whisper as morbid curiosity forced her eyes to continue to glide over the page until the end, only to turn it and begin at the top again.  
"We call them Unfortunate. Their Human, except, their blood is far more potent than an ordinary person." Aidou let her read for a few moments more in silence, so he could build enough courage to say what he had to say next. "Like you."

Her eyes stopped, her body stiffened, and her head slowly rose and turned to Aidou with a look of pained bewilderment.  
"You were one of those Humans, Nakamura, an Unfortunate. You nearly caused a riot when you first came to the changeover. We just weren't prepared for it. Everyone has been taking extra blood tablets ever since you arrived, because of the intensity of your scent."

Akane turned back to the book and Aidou could see her clever mind working out what that would mean. The tears brimming in her eyes as she stared at the pages in front of her was his cue to speak again before he let her anger cloud the truth.  
"I wanted to understand why you were different because I'd never heard of Unfortunates before. But when I first came to your room, I nearly lost it! I thought I'd never let that happen again, despite the fact, I wanted to know more about you. But then Headmaster Cross let you go into town and asked us to keep an eye on you, then you saw that Level E and I ended up lying to Ichijou…"

He was rambling and not even looking at her. Akane was staring at him like he'd sprouted wings as he furiously tried to explain himself. It took Akane some seconds to realise that he thought she would be angry and blame him for all this somehow. "And you were always so interested in everything…" He stopped because Akane had suddenly stood and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Aidou sat as still as stone as his mind tried to figure out what possible scenario this situation would fall into but came up blank.  
"Um?" he muttered unintelligently.  
"I'm not mad." _That's a first?_ Aidou thought in confusion as Akane pulled away and sat back down in her seat. She was quiet for some time as she continued to read the pages. After the turning of the third page, she sighed and slowly closed the book.

Aidou waited uncomfortably in the silence but he didn't want to do or say anything that might set her off. He could see the tears just waiting to fall from her eyes. If she tilted her head down just a little, they would fall, but she didn't, and he remained quiet.

"They died, so young." Akane's voice was small, sad. She felt such pity for the Unfortunates listed in these pages. So far, thirteen had been the eldest she had found and that was just, so, tragic.  
"We think it starts when they hit puberty, some are earlier than others," Aidou offered delicately.  
"I was twelve when I started my period… She came… because of me." The tears fell finally but Akane was silent as she cried.

Aidou inwardly cringed at the sight of the tears rolling down her blank, haunted face. She looked so hollow at that moment, and there was nothing he would allow to stop him from offering her his arms, as he wound them gently around her. Akane accepted his comfort as she felt such a rush of guilt and self-hatred crash into her. It was her fault! All of this was her fault! If she had never been born, her parents would not be dead. Her father wouldn't have suffered the loss of his wife, his humanity, and his sanity. He wouldn't have felt so conflicted and angry at what he had become, because it would never have happened!

Of course, Akane knew this trail of thought was nothing but detrimental, and completely illogical. She would have had no control over the scent of her blood, just as she wouldn't have been able to control the weather. Her family had been destroyed because a Vampire caught her scent and followed it. But unlike many of the Unfortunates in the book, a Pureblood had found Akane and devised a plan to keep her, by killing her mother, the Hunter, and turning her father.

She had waited for Akane to be out of the house before attacking. Then, she'd forced her father to bend to her will, thanks to the bond and her Pureblood status, and used him to ferry Akane's blood back to her. The anger, hurt and guilt flipped at that moment to rage, disgust and hatred. Akane had not been the cause, she had been a reason to attack, but the cause lied with the Pureblood, and she decided, she would find this Vampire and see how far these rules regarding Purebloods, could bend.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Hi everyone. A warning for graphic descriptions of abuse, torture and death in this chapter. If it's not for you, please skip the italic. Thank you.**_

Aidou reluctantly left Akane in the dorm library with the two other books he'd gathered. Akane had spent some hours with each, reading over the theories, ideas, and stabs in the dark Vampires had at explaining the Unfortunate phenomenon. From what Akane could gather, the Unfortunates had been around for nearly as long as Vampires. In the past, they had been overlooked. A Human dying at the hands of a Level E or even a Pureblood were commonplace. So, there was not much documentation to solidify the claim. However, the testimonies of the Vampires that had tasted Unfortunate blood perfectly described the carnage Akane had read in the first book.

One Vampire, a man simply named Lex, had described with avid whimsy, and delight the murder of two thirteen-year-old, twin boys, nearly seven hundred years ago;

 _"_ _I caught their scent in town the day before when they had travelled passed me by carriage. They lived, contained within a grand estate, wealth running long and old in their veins, it seemed. I found my way inside the house and coaxed the boys from their games in their room to the garden. It took so little effort, they were eager for attention, as their lofty parents left them to the staff._

 _Their scents were exquisite! I had to restrain myself from turning feral at the mere sight of them coming from the house. Once we reached a secluded corner I then forced them into slumber and carried them away to my own home, where I proceeded to have the most enjoyable and fulfilling meals of my life._

 _Once the doors and windows were secured, I wasted no time and dived into the first boy. My bite had woken him, and his beautiful cry of pain woke his brother. I was oblivious, my senses overcome. Pleasure, as I have never experienced in my long years, assaulted me, a burning hunger I had felt since scenting them was quelled, but so was all hunger. That quiet inferno inside every Vampire that most of us ignore, until it becomes as insistent as a crying babe, was gone._

 _The relief was exalting, beautiful, and over far too quickly. I hadn't even realised my fingers had dug into the Human and torn the very skin from his bones until the screaming from the second boy became no more than whimpers. I sucked desperately at the limbs and scattered pieces of flesh left behind until all the blood had been spent. But it wasn't enough! The hunger was gone but now, the desire was mounting. I ripped the heart from the torso and took it into myself. Ripping and tearing, chewing, and swallowing the thing. It was as if I had become a beast, with nothing but desire to guide me._

 _The brother was cowering in the corner, his large brown eyes and pallid, angelic skin, mocking my hunger and desire in his terror. I wished to take my time with this one. The first had felt so perfect, so encompassing, but had ended so unsatisfactorily. With this boy, I was going to savour every ounce of flesh and blood and take all my pleasures from him._

 _I had him for one, whole, blissful day. I bit into him as I took pleasure in his flesh, biting off his fingers and sucked on the stumps as I fondled him. His screams and cries had been a symphony, but his blood had been the utmost pleasure. The taste of these boys had been, simply, perfect. There had never been a food, or Human I had tasted before or since that could compare. It had soothed yet riled me, satisfied me, and yet left me wanting, but it did so much more for me than that._

 _The intense rush of adrenaline was invigorating as was the jump on my stamina. I sustained orgasm, as I fed on him, for much longer than I ever had before. My strength, senses and power grew with every drop. He was like a drug, and I was loth to put him down._

 _Alas, all ended, with my cock embedded deep inside his anus and my jaws clamped around his shoulder, his last weakened breath shuddered from his lips. I had become the beast again, and my desperation forced me to tear my fingers through his flesh, finding any pocket of sweet nectar left behind, until all that remained was limp dry meat._

 _I have yet to find a Human quite like them and lament that I may never have the chance to experience that feeling again. Also, the effect of their blood wore off at the awakening of my hunger, which came much quicker than with Humans before, and I found myself hunting for another young thing to ease my hunger, within a few hours."_

Akane had left the book, sickened, and enraged. It was never mentioned what level of Vampire, Lex had been, but an educated guess led Akane to believe he was either, a Level B or C Vampire. Akane knew a Level E would be unable to control themselves long enough to get the children to their nest or den, as they weren't even able to control themselves around ordinary Humans.

If he had been a Pureblood they would have mentioned it numerous times, as they had with Purebloods in every Vampire book Akane had read thus far. The possibility that he could have been a Level D Vampire had been stomped out immediately and violently. Akane could not imagine someone who had once been Human, committing such a crime and describing it in that way.

Akane knew Humans were capable of terrible things, but she just couldn't picture an ex-Human talking about the murder and consumption of children like this, Lex character had. Also, Akane hated the thought that she could, one day, become so detached from the humanity she still clung to, that she could describe killing people in the same way.

 _A Vampire from birth thinks like this, Vampires like… Aidou._ Akane shook her head. That was unfair and incorrect. Aidou was nothing like this Vampire, plus, this had been written over seven hundred years ago. Opinions change! This school was living proof that Vampires and Humans have the capacity to exist side by side, without killing each other.

They were all here by choice, except, Akane remember Aidou mentioning once, that they were here because Kaname believed in Kaien's pacifism. That meant, they were only here, because of Kaname. Is that true? Did they not think this was worth doing, or did they regularly devour Humans outside of Cross Academy's boundaries and rules? _The Hunters exist for a reason,_ Akane rationalised as she walked the empty corridors. With a confused and fed-up sigh, Akane went to her room and began work on understanding the science behind the blood tablets with the books Aidou had dropped off to her before he left.


	53. Chapter 53

Akane didn't return to the Unfortunate books the next afternoon. Her stomach was unwilling to let her forget the names and descriptions of how those people had died. Death was a very private thing, Akane believed, and she had no interest in the thoughts murderers had on causing it. But the other aspects of the books, despite her revulsion, were fascinating. Unfortunates had completely stumped The Vampire Council since they'd been catalogued. Every time someone took up the task of cracking the mystery, they were met with obstacles.

It appeared, Unfortunates were practically invisible until they reached puberty. After that, the researchers were faced with their scent. A lesser Vampire would attack and devour the child, but there had been a few entries that showed there were some, who did restrain themselves and observed their target. They never gathered anything unusual, as the children were apparently, no different from other Human children. Their blood was the only difference.

One Vampire, she remembered, had managed to get a sample of Unfortunate blood, and extracted some components that, at the time, he thought were the key to the Unfortunate gene. That theory had since been disproven with further testing, but he had been the only one to manage such a feat, and not cause any lasting harm to the Human. Until she had been killed by the committee who had come to review the researcher and his findings.

Akane sighed. She was sitting in the lobby of The Moon Dorms reading one of the books Ichijou had given her, but with her mind racing, filled with the mystery of her own blood. She couldn't give the characters her full attention. What bothered her most about reading those journal entries and science reviews, was that these children were never treated like people. They were anomalies, food, pets, forms of entertainment to their captors, the scientist, and spectators.

Akane couldn't imagine where she would've ended up if The Vampire Council had gotten their hands on her! She would have been a lab rat, or worse, the main course on a buffet table for a Noble or Pureblood family to tear into. She begrudgingly admitted, Kaname may have saved her from much worse than what she had already endured.

Something else came from reading those books, a sad pride in her father. That he had restrained himself so valiantly when others had simply given in to their hunger. The love he must have had for her had been enormous. Akane knew, of course, her father had loved her, but to have experienced the burning, unyielding thirst herself, then reading how much more intense it was when Unfortunates were concerned, she felt very glad to have had such a strong man as her father and regretful for all the pain she had unknowingly caused him.

Re-focusing her mind on the book, Akane willed the thoughts of her father away. The hurt in her heart was still so fresh, and she could not endure thinking about him for too long without bursting into tears. Years of forcing herself to stop crying over her mother, for her father's sake, helped, but the pain was latched onto her soul and would not yield for some time yet.

A sweet, syrupy scent, and a fresh, grape-like scent, invaded her nostrils then, just as footsteps from the corridor above caught her attention. Akane lifted her head to the stairs on the left side of the lobby, as Ichijou and Shiki emerged from the darkened corridor.  
"Miss Nakamura?" Ichijou called. "Enjoying your day off?" It was Saturday morning, so that meant Aidou, as well as the rest of the Night Class, were still in bed. She was surprised to see the two Vampires up and about when, on their body clock, it was something like three in the morning. Akane was still getting to grips with the new sleeping schedule, so frequently found herself waking up at random times of the day and night.

"Where are you two off to? It's only quarter to eleven?" Akane asked as they walked down the stairs.  
"Just running an errand for Lord Kaname before we turn in for the day. Are you enjoying the book?" The Vice-President asked, gesturing to the book in Akane's lap as he and Shiki came to stand beside her chair.  
"Yes, thank you, but I'm a little distracted. I thought if I came down here, instead of staying in my room, it would help, but no such luck yet."  
"Yes, Lord Kaname wasn't too pleased with Aidou, revealing The Unfortunate tale to you. I think he wanted to tell you himself, but what's done is done, and what he'd been trying to prevent hasn't happened anyway. So, no harm was done."

Akane nodded. She remembered when Aidou came back from school a few hours ago, he'd looked like a child that had been scolded by a parent in front of his friends. So, dejected and righteously angry, but unable to bite back as he had done wrong. Kaname had sought out Akane immediately and apologised if she felt deceived. Akane had waved his apology away saying, Aidou had done the right thing telling her, despite how difficult it had been to hear, she was glad he had. That had been what saved Aidou a punishment, it seemed. Something he had been grateful for, which is why her slave driver of a friend/tutor, had let her have this day off.

"How would you like to come to my party this evening? I've been planning it for a few weeks now, and I'd be glad if you would attend." Akane was flattered but anxiety immediately surfaced. She didn't feel ready for a party. A room full of people laughing, dancing, eating, drinking, dressing up in nice clothes to have fun. She wasn't the kind of person for much of that in the best of times, and right now, she certainly wasn't up to it.

"Thank you for inviting me V.P. but I'm not much one for parties," she tried gently but his eyes turned hopeful and his face took on a pleading expression. _Oh, God! He can do it too!  
_ "Please come, Miss Nakamura. It's my eighteenth birthday party." _Crap!  
_ "I'll… think about it." The look vanished, replaced by the blond's usual cheery smile, as Shiki remained stoically beside him, his customary poky stick in his mouth.

A hand came from his pocket, holding a box of poky (strawberry this time) and offered it to Akane, like some commiseration for failing against Ichijou's take on the Kicked Puppy look.  
"Thank you, Shiki," Akane acknowledged as she nibbled on the treat as the two aristocrats turned and walked to the door. Ichijou shouted 'bye' over his shoulder as he closed the door, plunging Akane back into silence.

She remained for only a short while when her mind began racing again. Something unforeseen had come from Aidou revealing Unfortunates to Akane, she was intrigued. Akane was, by no means, an avid learner, she had only done so well in her studies because she had an uncanny ability to block out reality when things became difficult. School work had been her outlet, as she had never really enjoyed reading, but cracking a code, or working through a problem until she found the solution, that always gave her a sense of accomplishment. That feeling and schoolwork related problems, were always easier for her to deal with than her own emotions and situation, and not much had changed since becoming a Vampire.

Her thoughts on Aidou were one of the things she used schoolwork to distract herself from. The memories of her father and mother were another reason, as was Kaname. The Unfortunates were a perfect mystery for her to latch onto. Akane had the information she needed to start, herself. Her blood may now contain Vampire components, but she was still Akane, and DNA like that just didn't disappear. With renewed vigour, Akane gathered the book in her arms and made her way to her room to collect a notepad and pen, then proceeded to the underground library to look back over those books.


	54. Chapter 54

Ichijou and Shiki followed the scent of the Level E through the town surrounding the academy. It seemed to have been weaving back and forth between the outskirts, evading the Hunters, and getting into the more densely populated areas. This was the second Level E they'd brought to the Academy's attention in as many months. Ichijou thought they would begrudge asking the pacifists for help, but seemed they felt no qualms about asking them to annihilate their own kind.

Ichijou felt little for the Level E's he'd killed in his time at the academy, except pity. They were a wretched lot in his opinion. Bitten by the only creature able to save them from their fate but left to die instead. This was the only thing about his kind Ichijou disliked, they seldom cleaned up after themselves.

The two had been made aware, Yuki and Zero were already in town, running an errand for Kaien when the call came through. So, they needed to find the Vampire before it found them, which wasn't too hard. Yuki's scent, although not as intense as Akane's had been, was still a formidable aroma to ignore, even in a crowded street. Catching the scent of the Vampire overlapping Yuki and Zero's, more pungent fragrance, was their cue to pick up the pace. The scent of Yuki's fresh blood had them moving faster to their target, guided by the slightly muffled sounds coming from up ahead.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed in shock as her tall companion had seemed to appear from nowhere, grabbing hold of her staff to steady her shaking hands.  
"Artemis doesn't seem to like me touching it," Zero said scowling at the hateful creature before them, as her staff shocked and crackled at the male's touch.

The girl released her grip and suddenly dropped to the floor in fear, unable to cease the trembling at the sight of the creature from her nightmares.  
"Why is a Vampire so far in town?" she asked herself as the growling and snarling from the thing intensified. Zero looked down at her, wanting to gather her up and take her away from here, but this monster needed to be dealt with first.

"Do you hear something?"  
"Wanna check it out?" Zero heard from the main street. The people could hear the Level E's growls and were just that stupid to go looking for it. He needed to get control of this situation, quickly!  
"We can't let people see this thing."  
"Blood," the Level E croaked as he gazed hungrily at the students.  
"Hey, you?" Zero called. "You used to be Human, right?" he asked angrily, though whether he was angry at this Vampire, or for some other, less fathomable reason, he couldn't tell. He just knew Vampires pissed him off!

The Level E jumped into the air with a cry.  
"Yeah, so what?" He landed before them. Zero rushed forward to protect Yuki when a swish, followed by a tearing noise, permeated the scene. The Level E stopped as if hit by a glass wall and then shuddered before one side of its' face and torso dropped and split apart, sprinkling into dust as it dropped. Yuki and Zero stood or sat on the ground in stunned surprise and confusion until their eyes landed on the two aristocratic Vampires a few feet ahead of them.

Ichijou sheathed his sword with an 'all done' as Shiki complained.  
"I wasn't needed at all."  
"Takuma Ichijou and Senri Shiki? Night Class students? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked as she got to her feet to stand beside a disgruntled and mistrustful Zero.  
"Please, hurry back to the academy Yuki. Your blood might excite our senses," Ichijou warned with a light play to his voice as Shiki gazed with his usual mask of boredom.

Yuki clutched her injured arm self-consciously and unconsciously took a step back from the two. Her movement did not go unnoticed by Zero, who was watching the dust of the monster he would one day become, fly away. Yuki glanced at him worriedly as he would have usually sent an insult or threat to the Vampires by now. Realising he was not going to be much help with these two, she decided to interrogate them herself, and switched to her Disciplinary Committee Member persona immediately, finger pointing and all.

"Why are you in the town during the day, and why did you say, 'all done!'? Were you here for that Vampire? Why?" Her stance was rigid, her face set in a serious scowl, but it pulled nothing but a happily amused smiled from Ichijou along with a head tilt and a raised brow from the model.  
"Not telling!" Ichijou quipped impishly to which Yuki gaped comically. "If you want to know why we dealt with that Vampire, why don't you come to The Moon Dorms later tonight to find out?" With playful arrogance, Ichijou turned and walked away with his roommate, leaving Yuki to stare at them in astonishment.

The teens returned to the Academy quickly and Yuki (after detangling herself from her adopted father's embrace) washed and dressed her wound. The jacket she'd been wearing, however, was a lost cause. The rip in the arm was irreparable, so that old faithful went straight into the outside garbage bin.

Yuki and Zero sat opposite each other during dinner. Kaien sat chatting away about his day, about how adorable Yuki was and how serious Zero looked, scowling into the food he had slaved over to make especially for them.  
"It's so rare for the whole family to sit down to dinner together anymore," he sighed wistfully.  
"This is too good to be true if you came up with this from scratch," Yuki mumbled just loud enough to be heard by her father figure. She loved and respected the man, but sometimes, he was even too much for her to handle.

"Didn't I tell you not to include me in your fantasies?" Zero grumbled as he and Yuki continued eating their food. Kaien turned with frustrated tears but they vanished as he saw the two eating and sighed happily as he picked up his own chopsticks. They sat in silence for a while before Kaien brought up what happened that day.  
"Was everything ok in town today, Yuki was hurt?" He directed his question to no one in particular, but there was still a note of blame Zero heard, at the mention of Yuki's injury.

Yuki looked up at Zero with a little worry, realising he hadn't brought up the incident with Kaien when they returned.  
"Oh!" Kaien said, suddenly realising something he meant to give his adopted son. "Zero here, you're running low now, aren't you?" Zero looked as Kaien tossed a clear box at him over the table. Zero caught it easily, one-handed, and looked down at the familiar white pills. His eyes widened as his heart quickened with embarrassment and anger. He looked up to see Yuki watching him with ill-repressed pity, which only served to anger him more.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snapped quietly, to which she bowed her head quickly. "This will be a daily thing now, so don't look like it's the end of the world!" Yuki winced at his harsh tone as he stuffed the box into his pants pocket and returned to his food. Yuki did the same. Kian looked between the two and the tension he had purposefully caused.

"Don't have such glum faces!" he called in his overly enthused voice, waving his hand at the two as if swatting their silly behaviour. "Those tablets are no different than eating food." Zero stood threateningly over the man as he comically cowered and urged Zero to calm down, while Yuki sat with a bored expression. _Well, you really should have known better,_ she chastised him mentally.

As their argument simmered down and the afternoon turned into night, Yuki's mind turned to what Ichijou had said. She may have been raised around Vampires, like Kaname, but for someone who knew about Vampires since childhood, she realised, she knew very little. She didn't think Zero would enlighten her if she asked without becoming upset with her, and she didn't want to go to her father, who would probably gush at her for investing more in his pacifism. Which she did, but that wasn't what she wanted to know. Truthfully, she didn't know what she wanted to know, but she knew only one place where she would get some answers, The Moon Dorms.


	55. Chapter 55

"Zero wait! You can't come with that kind of attitude!" Yuki cried as Zero menacingly double checked the energy levels in his gun, The Bloody Rose. "Look, I'm very grateful that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine going by myself."  
"If I believed that, I wouldn't be here," Zero retorted dully as they stood at the threshold of the back entrance of The Moon Dorms. Yuki sighed, finally in agreement. They had been squabbling the entire way up the path to this point, where they stood peering into the dark of the archway.

"It always feels different here," Yuki commented quietly to which Zero's scowl hardened. With a steadying breath, Yuki stepped forward and lead the way into the dark. They walked for mere moments before they both sensed someone approach from behind. Yuki turned with her staff in hand, only to find a glaring Aidou at the tip of her weapon, while Zero had the barrel of his Blood Rose, right between Kain's eyes.

"The welcome party?" Zero quipped.  
"I'm only here because Ichijou asked," Aidou grumbled as he moved away from the anti-Vampire weapon.  
"Don't turn on The Hunter so hastily Kiryu, the Prefect will be enough here." Kain's words were measured and controlled but wholly honest. So, reluctantly, Zero, holstered his weapon and Yuki re-attached her staff to her hidden thigh strap. With the weapons gone, the aristocrats took the lead in escorting Ichijou's guests to his party.

Yuki followed closely behind Zero as they entered the back-patio area of the dorms. Night Class students stood about drinking a pale pink liquid from crystal champagne flutes, picking from the elegant buffet table, filled with delicious looking foods and treats, or merely chatted with each other. But all of them had that air of grace and inhumanness about them. _They look different here than when they come to school. This is who they really are,_ Yuki thought with a shiver, as many curious and accusatory eyes turned to them.

Yuki realised, after a scan of the area, there was one pair of eyes missing. Akane wasn't here? She hadn't seen the girl since that terrible night, and although she'd been reassured by Kaname and Kaien that Akane was fine, she had yet to see the girl for herself.

"Wait here," Kain instructed as he spotted Ichijou near the buffet table. Aidou stood with the Prefects and peered up at the dorms, as his cousin walked away. Akane had said she'd try to make it to Ichijou's party, but after finding her down in the library again, before the party began, he guessed she would keep herself inside. He sighed lightly turning his head and frowning when he realised Yuki was looking up at him strangely.  
"What!" he snapped.  
"Nothing," she replied evenly.

"Yuki, Kiryu, you came!" Ichijou cried suddenly as he spread his arms in welcome. _He didn't need to shout. We're right here!_ Yuki thought, thoroughly embarrassed at being called out in front of everyone. "It's my birthday party! Isn't this fun!"  
"Happy birthday! How old are you?" Yuki asked politely.  
"In Human years or Vampire years?" Ichijou asked to which Yuki slightly paled. He was joking, of course. Vampires aged just as Humans did until they reached adulthood, which was where Ichijou now sat.

"Vampire years?" Yuki clarified, uncertainly.  
"I'm eighteen, so I'm considered an adult now. I'll accept a kiss from you as a present Yuki," he said with jovial bashfulness. He could never resist flustering people, but Aidou was no fun tonight, so Yuki was the next best thing as her reactions were always entertaining. Zero just sighed in quiet annoyance at the Vampire playing games with them.

Predictably, right on cue, Yuki's face turned red and her hair stuck up like a cat, as she quickly tried to explain the reason they had come.  
"We're not here to have fun Ichijou! I'm sorry. I'm here as a Prefect of the school and I want an explanation for you being out of school grounds. It's against the rules without permission, and I want you to tell me about that Vampire today." She'd quieted her voice as she spoke, because, she really didn't want Ichijou to get into any trouble over this, especially not on his birthday.

He smiled lightly and leant back against the table, completely at ease.  
"It's ok, everyone here knows about it already, you don't have to worry." His reassurance only confused her.  
"Dangerous Vampires don't usually occur in town? You were out specifically to kill that Vampire, why? What was he?"  
"That was an ex-Human, a Level E." Aidou's reply had been automatic. After so many similar questions from Akane, he couldn't help it, but he expertly covered for his sudden explanation with a bored expression.

Yuki had turned in surprise that Aidou, of all people, would be the first to give her a straight answer, but she turned back to Ichijou when he began to explain further.  
"Yuki, Vampires have a hierarchical society. Those at the top, Level A, are the Purebloods, those beneath them are called 'Nobles', Level B." Yuki listened but Ichijou could see the need to know more in her eyes, so pulled on his childhood tutoring to explain the Vampire social structure.

"If you think of it like a pyramid. Purebloods occupy the top where Nobles, prop up beneath them. Under that are the 'Normal Vampires', Level C, and beneath them are the 'ex-Humans', Level D Vampires, like Miss Nakamura. The Vampire today was beneath that, they're not even on the pyramid. They are the Level E Vampires."  
"Level E?" Yuki was intrigued but completely confused. This was all new to her, she had never heard this term before, or most of the others. Pureblood she knew from Kaname, but nothing else had ever been shared with her.

"Or, to put it more accurately, Level End," Aidou interjected, being as Ichijou had offered up most of the information. "Kiryu would know all about them, being as he was raised by Hunters." Yuki turned to Zero with big enquiring eyes.  
"They used to be Human, but the thirst wears down a Human's sanity, eventually they fall to Level E, The End Class," he explained with a pinched expression.  
"When that happens, the Human can no longer control themselves and are driven only by their hunger. They're very dangerous and have to be controlled so that they don't go attacking innocent people indiscriminately," Ichijou explained further, causing Yuki to snap her head back around to him.

She couldn't help but think of Akane's father at that moment. He had looked just as Ichijou and Zero had described. Hunger driven. Once her mind brought her back to the present, her eyes widened when she caught sight of Kaname immerging from The Moon Dorms.  
"They went after that Vampire today, on my orders," Kaname revealed. The students all suddenly began chatting more enthusiastically at the appearance of the Pureblood.  
"It's rare to see Lord Kaname at this kind of event," they whispered.

"Kaname!" Yuki called as she walked towards him and stood at the foot of the steps that led to the back doors. "So, that Vampire…" But Kaname interrupted with his calming tone.  
"Why did you come here and not report that Vampire to The Headmaster, Yuki?" Yuki looked down feeling scolded. She was upset she had made such a tired look cross his face. "As a Prefect, it's your duty to report matters such as this, right?"  
"I didn't feel I could without finding out why, for myself," she admitted quietly.  
"For yourself?" Kaname repeated as he dragged a hand through his hair.

The Pureblood gave a sigh and turned, inviting Yuki and Zero to follow him to a grand seat that had been brought out of the dorms. It was high backed with rich red fabric covering the cushioned seat and back. The mahogany of the wood was polished and clean as it sat glistening in the candlelight. Seiren, Kaname's Night Class bodyguard, stood behind the chair as her superior sat down elegantly.

Yuki walked self-consciously up the steps, nervously glancing around at the faces watching her and her companion closely. Zero walked with his hand fisted in his pockets. Hatred and revolution washing through him at the feeling and smell of these creatures around him. He looked up at the building, knowing, one more lay within, hidden in the shadows.

Kaname lifted a hand and gestured Yuki closer.  
"Come and sit with me Yuki," he requested. Many glares hit Yuki's back at this and she felt the jealousy and hate like a slap. She looked at Zero, for permission to accept or decline. Why? She wasn't sure, but he had turned away, looking in the other direction.  
"Umm… No, I'm…?" Yuki didn't want to be rude and was embarrassed enough by the situation already, but it seemed Kaname was adamant.  
"Yuki."

Yuki sat stiffly down on the chair beside him. She stilled like a statue as he swung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.  
"The safest place for you is here, next to me." Kaname settled Yuki and they sat in silence for a time before the Pureblood spoke again, directing his words to Zero. "I'm sorry you and Yuki got caught up in all that today, Zero," he began thoughtfully. "I would never have imagined you would be in that part of town, however. Which makes me wonder why you were there at all."

Zero frowned at the accusatory tone. He had left Yuki in the ice-cream parlour alone, when that waitress had mistaken him for one of these bloodsuckers, and it seemed the almighty Pureblood had gotten wind of his mistake.

Yuki's heart thundered in her chest as Kaname pulled her impossibly closer. His quiet voice lulling her into a slightly breathless daze.  
"That Vampire wounded you too. That must have hurt?"  
"No, I hurt myself on the wall, he didn't bite me." Kaname's gentle hand came to her injured elbow, drawing it closer and pulling her blazer sleeve back to get to the cuff of her white blouse.  
"Ex-Humans shouldn't have been made at all, in my opinion. I question my decision with Miss Nakamura daily." Yuki's eyes widened to hear Kaname may regret saving Akane's life. Her senses, returning enough to notice Kaname had undone the cuff of her blouse and rolled the sleeve back to reveal her bandaged arm.

As Kaname methodically and carefully undone the tie on the bandage, he began to explain more about ex-Humans.  
"Years ago, when the warring and hatred between Vampires and Hunters was at its peak, many sought to turn Humans to outnumber the enemy, so many were created. Now, we in the Noble and Pureblood class, have an obligation to manage those left from that time, and on occasion, we need to eradicate them."

"Hunting Vampires is a Vampire Hunters responsibility!" Zero interjected, a hard frown set in his expression. Kaname stopped undoing Yuki's bandage to look at Zero from the corner of his eye. He was annoyed at being interrupted. That was evident in his expression, but Zero was unafraid of the frown as the Pureblood turned to face him, taking his time to respond to Zero's challenge.  
"Then why didn't you kill him?"

Zero's heart stopped, because, Kaname was right. He'd had all the opportunity to kill that Vampire. He was more than capable of taking on a single Level E. Yet, he'd hesitated. With Zero unable to answer, Kaname returned his attention to Yuki.  
"Let me erase the pain." Yuki's eyes widened as Kaname pulled her arm to his lips and kissed the scratch on her arm.  
"K-Kaname?" Zero's eyes hardened at Yuki's uneasy whimper as the Pureblood kissed the dried blood on her wound, but it appeared Kaname wasn't through with the Hunter yet.  
"Or, perhaps you pitied him, Zero?"

The reaction had been instantaneous. Yuki was sure, if she had so much as blinked, she would have missed it. Zero had brandished his weapon and pointed it at Kaname, poised and ready to fire, while Seiren had reached Zero, and had her hand at his throat, ready to slice through his pale flesh at a moment's notice. The rest of The Night Class remained where they stood but their postures had stiffened, ready to attack if called upon.

Yuki's breath quickened as the tension built and no one moved. She looked between Kaname and Zero, almost afraid to turn her head from one to the other. She watched as blood slid down Seiren's fingers from her nails, embedded in Zero's neck.  
"It's alright, Seiren," Kaname said, to which his guard, immediately obeyed, removing her hand from the Hunter, and returning to her place by his side. "I was out of line."  
"Zero," Yuki pleaded him, and with great reluctance, he lowered his gun from the Pureblood.

Ichijou relaxed with a sigh.  
"That gave me a fright," he muttered to no one in particular, but it was Aidou's angry voice that answered him.  
"Kiryu, that Bastard! Pointing his gun at Lord Kaname. Cutting him to ribbons wouldn't be enough!"  
"Forget it Aidou. You can't do anything about it anyway," Ichijou said trying to calm Aidou to more of a simmer than the raging indignation he was currently displaying. _Maybe I should pretend to wave over Miss Nakamura?  
_ "I'll grin and bear it for as long as we're in the academy," Aidou began quietly, but continued, raising his voice to be heard over the quiet chatter around them. "I won't go against Headmaster Cross or his dream of pacifism. But the only reason any of us are here is because of Lord Kaname!"

Yuki's eyes widened in realisation.  
"Kaname's a Pureblood!" _That's why Zero…! A Pureblood killed his parents!_ Kaname placed Yuki's arm down on her lap and leant forward to look at her face.  
"You look like it's the first you've heard that?" Of course, Kaname knew it wasn't, but he did find Yuki's expression, when she turned to him, was one of fear and realisation. As if the thought that he was dangerous, had never crossed her mind.

"Scared?" he asked when she remained silent.  
"I've always been a little afraid of you," she admitted guiltily.  
"Ok!" Ichijou cried while clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Has everyone forgotten? This is my birthday party? Yuki and Kiryu are my guests, so let's have fun!"


	56. Chapter 56

Akane had spent another two, frustrating hours in the underground library. The three books pertaining to Unfortunates had been read more times in the last day than in the last century, but they told her next to nothing. She still knew so little about the phenomenon. She had been concentrating on the theories of what Unfortunates were and where more research would be most promising.

Akane had come across some very interesting thoughts but mostly just speculation. There was so little to go on, that it was starting to become a little infuriating. How had Vampires just accepted this to be the norm? How had so few of them become obsessed enough to try and solve the mystery? She didn't know, but if she stared at those pages any longer, she was sure they would turn to dust.

She heard the soft violin music playing as she climbed to the ground level of the building. Noting, Ichijou's party must have been going for some time now. Akane still didn't feel like socialising, but she felt bad for not attending Ichijou's birthday party. A birthday was special, and she felt she should at least show her face, and wish him 'Happy Birthday'.

So, with as much energy as she could muster, Akane walked up the grand stairs in the foyer and down the corridor to her room. She didn't have much in the way of formalwear, but she'd seen what Kain had worn and decided her jeans and a nice floral shirt would be acceptable enough. Akane pulled the clothing from her large wardrobe, checking they hadn't gotten creased since she hung them up. She pulled off her black leggings and cream long-sleeved, woollen jumper and blue tee and quickly brushed through her dark hair, admiring the shiny tresses she was still getting used to.

Her hair had changed quite a bit, she'd noticed, since her transformation. It was still black and still reached just passed her shoulders, but it was stronger, thicker, and much more difficult to tame. Staring at her reflection, she glanced at one of her shoulders, where some of the many scars from her father, used to sit. The scars had faded to almost nothing, but Akane found she felt strangely sad to see them gone. Before, they had been physical representations of the nightmares she would refuse to acknowledge, never looking at them. Now, they were the only physical proof of her father's suffering, and they were, just as he was, gone.

Akane coaxed her fingers through her hair once again, finding any stray knots and working them out before turning back to her jeans and shirt to dress. She couldn't allow herself to get too bogged down. Emotions were turbulent and could so easily be switched. If she allowed herself to dwell, her sadness would turn to anger, and that she was going to keep, to savour and brew. She would not allow any of it out until she found that Pureblood!

Akane pulled up her blue jeans that hugged her legs and sat high on her hips. Her shirt was long-sleeved and came down to her hips. It was black, with vines twisting over the fabric with little red, blue, pink, and purple flowers sprouting from the stems. This was a favourite of hers, but she never felt there was an occasion suitable for it. It was too nice for everyday attire, but she guessed Ichijou wouldn't mind what she turned up in.

Pulling her hair from under her collar, she walked to her window that overlooked the back of the dorms. The party was in full swing, though she wasn't sure if everyone standing around looking like they were posing for a photo shoot could be considered a party. Nevertheless, she scanned the crowd for the Birthday Boy, so she could do her partygoer duty, and wish him well and thank him for inviting her.

Akane was just buttoning up the last of her buttons when her eyes landed on a figure in the crowd and widened to the size of saucers. A boy stood off to the side, looking around at everyone with a glare fixed on his face, though that was not an expression she had seen on his face before. Akane stared, dumbstruck. She was positive he was the same boy she remembered.

The day back then had started like any other. The sun was shining, it was early Autumn and the leaves on the trees were just starting to golden. The wind had picked up and caused a chill in the air, but that still didn't dampen the spirits.

Akane had woken early, a rarity but not unheard of. She got herself ready for school and said goodbye to her parents as she skipped out the door, just as her two friends were opening the gate to her house. The three had walked to school together since their first day. They were the only kids to live this side of the train tracks that cut this part of the city in two and had decided to become friends as they were all in the same class.

The school day had been uneventful. Aoi had gotten another sappy love letter in her locker from the same boy she'd turned down the day before, and the day before that. He was a persistent little bugger, but Aoi was still not interested, so the note went again, unanswered. They ate lunch together, cleaned their classroom together, and then walked home the same way they always did.

The park was situated near the station and school but was right in the middle of the area the girls lived, so they always parted ways at the park, as the friends lived down different lanes that branched off from this point.  
"See you tomorrow!" Michi called as she ran down her lane. She attended ballet every Thursday after school, so this was a regular occurrence to see her racing away, leaving Akane and Aoi to part ways like normal.

As Akane walked past the park, she noticed someone sitting on the swings. A boy. He looked to be about her age, but he wasn't familiar. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly.  
"Hello." His voice was soft and pleasant to hear, his smile infectious, causing Akane's lips to pull up and a dusting of pink to colour her cheeks.  
"Hello," she greeted with a wave back. His smile widened and Akane found herself walking into the park and sitting on the swing next to him, her bag dropping to her feet.

"Are you new?" she asked awkwardly after she realised she'd just been grinning at him since sitting down. He nodded.  
"I'm starting in Rikkyo in a couple of days." Akane's excitement increased. That was her school, and there was a transfer student coming, and she was the first one to know about it and the first to meet the new student!  
"I'm Akane Nakamura, who are you?"  
"Ichiru Hio."  
"Nice to meet you," Akane said with a large smile and outstretched hand. They shook hands, and Akane thought she couldn't smile any wider.

The boy, Ichiru, was handsome, and so exotic looking. His hair was nearly white, and his eyes were a perfect shade of lavender. She hoped they would be good friends and perhaps, an early middle school romance could begin. _Unless Aoi gets him first,_ she thought competitively as she continued to smile. They talked for a while before Akane realised the sun was starting to set. She apologised profusely but said she had to get home or her parents would worry. Ichiru looked sad to see her go, which only made her heart jump giddily at the thought, as she rushed down the lane to her street.

The sound of sirens and the flashing of lights was all that greeted Akane when she first turned down her street. Her house wasn't far from the lane, so she soon saw where the commotion was coming from. The rest had all happened in a blur. Being pulled over by a neighbour, then into the back of a police car as she'd tried to go to the body bag that came out of her house, followed by her father on an ambulance stretcher.

She didn't remember when she'd started crying, maybe when she'd seen all the red in the hall, or the body bag that held her mother, or the ambulance that took her father away. But as she sat in the car scrambling up and around to watch the ambulance race down the road, she caught sight of the boy from the park.

He stood, just watching, a blank look on his face, holding the hand of a tall, slender, beautiful woman, that Akane vaguely recalled believing to be the boy's mother. She'd had the same white hair and handsome face, but her eyes were different. The woman wore an elegant and expensive looking, white kimono, and had been looking right at her as Akane's eyes found hers.

This woman had immediately popped into her head when Aidou had first explained about the types of Vampires. She had been too elegant, too poised, but also too still. The boy didn't start school and Akane never told anyone about him, in fact, Akane never saw him or the woman again. But she stood now, staring down at the boy she remembered.

Her anger spat and bubbled, almost shattering her carefully constructed dams but she thought of that moment when her eyes had met that woman's stare. She'd smiled so serenely, yet Akane had felt nothing but fury at the usually friendly gesture. Her world had just ended, and this woman had smiled at her!  
"What?"


	57. Chapter 57

It was early afternoon when a man made it to the town that housed his destination, Cross Academy. He heard his boots crunch as he stepped over a fine, sandy substance. The man stopped, his face obscured by the shadow his large yet, battered hat cast. He pulled a cigarette from the packet in his pocket, the flame from his lighter illuminating his face, partially revealing one cold, blue eye, while the other remained in shadow. He bent to his haunches, reached out a gloved hand and allowed the off-white grains to trickle through his fingers.  
"Ants!" the man growled as he stood. His heavy dark, leather coat flapping as he continued to his destination.

A few hours later, Touga Yagari stood in the office of his old friend and mentor, looking at a photo of his own pupil.  
"Such a serious face. Was he going through a rebellious phase?" he asked Kaien as he took a drag of his cigarette. Kaien was looking over documents sent from the teachers and directors, regarding the upcoming terms' curriculum plan and finances of the school. So, he was currently, very busy, but had subtly coaxed Yagari to the school for equally, very important reasons. One of which, being the current topic of discussion.

"Zero's not that kind of kid. Now, stop distracting me. Just keep it if you want."  
"Are you referring to Zero?" Yagari quipped sarcastically, to which Kaien turned with an unimpressed look.  
"I meant the photo," he clarified evenly, before turning back to his papers with a wistful smile. "The girl is my little Yuki. She's a year younger than Zero but still managed to wear him down and get him to enter the Academy with her. That was their first day of school."

Yagari looked at the photo again with an unbelieving expression.  
"He was held back a year?" He couldn't believe it! Zero had always been a model student, very bright. To be held back was unimaginable.  
"No need to react like that. He stayed back in junior high and his scores are more than fine regardless." Kaien abandoned his paperwork, realising he wouldn't be able to do more than give his pupil his full attention now that his interest had been piqued.

"It was understandable. There are The Night Class students in the senior high section, so his reluctance was inevitable, but I gave him the duty to keep any troublemakers in check. A Hunter has to hunt, after all." Yagari scoffed as he dropped the photo onto the ex-Hunter's desk and stalked over to the window.  
"Yeah, I heard about your peace treaty. Do you trust this, Night Class?"  
"I trust them fine, but they can get rowdy without proper direction, like all children," he reasoned calmly.  
"I'm starting to think, leaving him with you was a bad idea," Yagari admitted with his back turned to his mentor.

"What are you talking about? I haven't even heard from you in four years. If you had objections, you should have voiced them in the beginning." Yagari remained unresponsive for many minutes until his cigarette had been almost spent.  
"There was a Level E in town today," he revealed, changing the subject, as talking about Zero would only cause an argument.  
"You did your job, right?"

Yagari turned, his face fully visible in the brightly lit room. His dark hair was long and fell into disarray around his face. His one blue eye, sending a frosty glare at the smiling idiot who took him for a fool.  
"Quit the crap! You know it was one of your Vampires! Unless there's a Noble in your area deciding to take out the trash?" Kaien laughed out-loud but Yagari was not convinced.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Night Class students leaving the academy grounds is against the rules."  
"You really believe they'll abide by your little rules?"

He was getting more than irritated by this man and his ditsy persona. He hated when his mentor treated him like a child, rather than someone who knew him as both the jester and the executioner.  
"It must have been some caped crusader who wanted to protect the innocent!" Kaien declared obnoxiously, knowing full well, he was pushing every button of the Hunter's patience. Yagari forced his irritation down and lit another cigarette and then turned away from the man he admired.

"Stop joking around." His voice had a cold bite of warning to it as he spoke. "They're using 'volunteer work' as an excuse to amuse themselves. Vampires should be hunted by Vampire Hunters." Kaien's voice took on a more desperate air at the venomous lilt in his subordinate's tone.  
"I'll revisit the rules to be sure! What are you doing here anyway?"  
"I didn't come to see you, that's for sure. I came to see Zero. We have an oath," Yagari said solemnly with a frown and his back still facing Kaien.  
"Is that so? Then I guess you should spend some time together. It'll be like old times."


	58. Chapter 58

Zero stared out at the partygoers. His frown, deepening the longer he watched the Night Class dance, and enjoy themselves. He'd walked away from Yuki and the Pureblood some moments ago, placing himself at the fringes of the party. The more time he spent with these bloodsuckers, the more it fuelled his own self-loathing. No one paid him any mind as he stood to brood, they all just continued to talk and flirt amongst themselves, but still, many had secret eyes focused on the potential threat.

They were monsters in Zero's view, free to roam and terrorise innocent people from the shadows, and he was born for the sole purpose of killing them, but he was now one of them. The reason for all his training, all that his young life had been working towards, was now and forever, meaningless. If he was the very monster he was required to hunt, what was he supposed to do?

Yuki sat quietly beside Kaname and continued to watch Zero from across the patio. He'd moved away from them after the incident earlier and hadn't spared her so much as a glance. She knew how he felt about Vampires, Purebloods in particular. He hated them! She was amazed at how stupid she'd been to wonder why Zero had such animosity towards Kaname.

They had gotten the answers she had wanted, and then some, so there was no reason, Yuki saw, to drag out Zero's discomfort any longer.  
"Um… Kaname? Zero and I are going to be going now," she said, turning to the Vampire. As she stood up from the couch, she noticed Ichijou had a knife, standing near the large birthday cake that had been brought out a few minutes ago, and placed on the dessert table.

"It's huge! Are you sure you're going to be able to finish that?" Shiki asked, stood next to Ichijou as he attempted to figure out where to start cutting into his cake.  
"You can help me! Everyone had a hand in making it after all. So, everyone should get a piece," he said over his shoulder with a smile. "It's not like there won't be enough to go around," he finished, bringing the blade to his chin as he went back to contemplating where to begin.

Shiki sighed watching Ichijou, unworriedly tapping the blade against his fair skin, and held his hand out to his roommate.  
"Give me the knife, Takuma." He turned just as Shiki reached for the handle of the knife. When their hands knocked, the blade slipped, cutting into Ichijou's palm.

The sight and scent of blood halted the two as the red liquid began steadily flowing from the wound.  
"I cut myself," Ichijou observed calmly.  
"I'm sorry," was Shiki's reply. "Here, I'll get it," he offered and took Ichijou's healing hand into his own, bent his head and licked at the wound. His tongue followed the lines of blood that escaped down Ichijou's fingers and wrist before it could stain his clothes, letting out a contented sigh at the taste of his roommate.

Zero's attention had been immediately drawn to the pair when blood was drawn. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and anger. He watched as Shiki held Ichijou's hand tenderly, licking provocatively at his fingers. Being mindful of his teeth, Shiki swirled his tongue around Ichijou's finger, drawing it into his mouth.  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ichijou asked, his tone sounding almost breathy as Shiki sighed again.

The Hunter turned and walked swiftly towards the back entrance of The Moon Dorms and away from the party.  
"Zero!" Yuki called as she attempted to follow him as his pace quickly became an uncoordinated gait in his haste to leave, his companion skirting through the crowd to catch up.  
"Ah, I think we agitated him," Ichijou said as Shiki released his finger, his eyes following the retreating back of the Hunter. "Here," Ichijou said, handing Shiki a glass of water. He dropped in two blood tablets and gathered a napkin to wipe away the last of his blood.

"I hadn't intended to upset him that much." Shiki drank from his glass, offering a sceptical look at his roommate.  
"Lire! You were bored to death! You can't resist causing just a little trouble with The Disciplinary Committee."  
"That's not true!" Ichijou defended, thoroughly unconvincing his friend.  
"It's alright. Let them go," Kaname instructed Kain, as the Noble watched the Human as she finally made her way through and out of the party. "Yuki will come back to me, one day."


	59. Chapter 59

Zero ran. His body burned with the force of the thirst attacking his senses. The heat was becoming too much! He hastily pulled at his blazer, tie, and shirt in a futile attempt to ease his discomfort, but it did nothing. Yuki followed, but he was already, way ahead by the time she made it to the path leading from The Moon Dorms.

 _I didn't like the feel of that place_ , Yuki thought with a shudder. _Zero must have felt it too… My arm?_ Puzzled, Yuki stopped and felt around her arm that had been wounded. _It doesn't hurt! Does Kaname really have that kind of power?_ Shaking her head, she picked up the trail again to find Zero. She was already out of sight of The Moon Dorms and coming closer to the school building when her foot hit something on the path. The item had sounded plastic, and as she looked down, she noticed a pill box with familiar white tablets spilling out onto the stone.

She bent down and picked up the box. _These are Zero's? Ah!_ Running further up the path, Yuki knew she was coming up to one of the outdoor pools and wasn't disappointed when she finally caught up with Zero. However, the state he was in, had Yuki's relief squashed by worry. He was on the ground, looking like he'd just lost his balance and tried to grab the railing to steady himself as he fell. Zero looked up, dropping more tablets from his hand as their eyes locked.  
"Zero! What happened? Are you alright?" Yuki cried, racing to his side as he began to violently hack up pink liquid.  
"Yuki?" Zero asked dazed and pained, reaching out to her as she fell to her knees at his side.

"Of course, ex-Humans have a lot of obstacles to overcome, the blood tablets being one of many," Shiki innocently voiced, causing Aidou to whip his head around with a frown. "I do hope Nakamura, hasn't had any issues so far," he added as he finished his drink.  
"Of course, she hasn't!" Aidou spat dismissively, before draining his own glass and walking away from the Birthday Boy and his roommate.

Akane had been sat on her bed since she watched the boy make a hasty retreat from the party some time ago. She'd taken deep calming breaths, but they had done nothing but allowed her mind to whirl to dark and dangerous places. She was enraged! She didn't want to scream, she didn't want to throw a fit, no, but what Akane wanted to do, scared her, because there was only one word for it. She wanted to hunt!

She forced her body to stay put as her imagination raged. She saw herself rise slowly, calmly, and silently, not even the springs creaking as she stood from the bed. Akane watched herself walk across her room like a spectre, illuminated by the moon and candlelight, falling in through the window. She left her room and The Moon Dorms all together, hiding in the dark forest that covered the distance between The Sun and Moon Dorms. Her footing was precise and steady as she walked with purpose, following the hurried footfalls of her pray.

Akane envisioned the boy stopping in the middle of the forested garden, at the fountain in the middle of the path. He was breathless and looked panicked and tired. Akane watched, hidden within the tree line until he let a breath of relief escape his lips. She moved, disturbing the foliage purposefully, causing the boy's head to whip around at the sound, searching for the cause. But she wasn't there, no one was. Another sound came from behind him and he spun back around, but again, he was alone.

His breathing, which he'd previously gained control of, was quickening again. Perspiration gathered on his forehead, and his pretty, lavender eyes were staring, straining into the inky blackness around him. Akane waited and soon her pray was looking here and there in a state of terror of what hid in the shadows around him. Her brows furrowed as her eyes changed to display her position, but his back was turned, so he never saw as Akane stalked forward. He never saw her hand raise, looking more like a claw than a hand.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, anticipation flowing through her veins, accompanied by fear for what she was doing. Why was she chasing this boy again? _What am I doing?_ Her hand wasn't stopping. She grasped his shoulder and squeezed, her own fingers clutching the blankets on her bed, fisting the fabric harshly. _Why can't I stop!_

The boy was spun around to face his pursuer and let out a scream at the sight of the terrible fangs, the clawed hands, and the deadly, crimson eyes. Akane gasped at the sound she imagined he'd make as her hand dug viciously into his shoulder. However, the scene quickly changed. Akane was no longer the hunter, she was now in the boy's position, but she was still the monster. A look of crazed hunger and anger across her grotesquely, snarling face, and then, she lunged.

Akane leapt from her seat on the bed and rushed from the room, down the corridor, not even realising she'd alerted Aidou (who had come to check on whether she was going to drop by the party), as she rushed into the hallway. He hurried after her worriedly, as she darted down to the girls' communal bathroom, slamming the door behind her. He stood outside listening as she emptied her stomach into the bowl of the toilet, Shiki's words floating through his head.  
 _"Of course, ex-Humans have a lot of obstacles to overcome, the blood tablets being one of many."_


	60. Chapter 60

It was some moments before Akane stopped dry heaving into the bowl, but eventually, she stopped, feeling drained and shaken. She sat, crumpled on the tiled floor of the female communal bathroom, her head leant against the cool porcelain as she attempted to steady her heart and breathing. After a few minutes, she stood, splashed her face with water and gargled the vile taste from her mouth.

Shaken, but with her breathing settling, Akane looked up at the mirror and stared at the green eyes she was familiar with. The episode had been jarring, and a slap in the face to what Akane thought, was a stern grip on her more violent instincts, such as the need to bite. She had the pills for the blood craving, however, the act of biting itself was what had been driving her imagination. Akane had never bitten anyone, except that boy, when she was three and Kaname. Both instances had been unpleasant yet satisfying in their own way.

Her eyes fell on the pendant she had not taken off since the night she turned. Akane watched it swing innocently, the light catching the deep blue of the centre of the Sapphire, almost mocking. The necklace had been her mother's, bought for her when she was thirteen by her older brother, a present for finally becoming a teenager, one of the few things she ever disclosed to Akane about her estranged family. He had given her a Sapphire to match the blue of her eyes, and her father had matched the stone with another (less dazzling) one, in the engagement ring that had been buried with her.

She turned from the mirror, forcing back the familiar sting of tears, and wrenched the bathroom door open. Aidou greeted her with a worried frown, stood on the threshold. Akane's eyes widened as his scent assaulted her senses. She had been so consumed by her emotions and thoughts, that Aidou's presence had been completely overlooked. He watched as her eyes flashed that beautiful deep, dark red, he would never admit to admiring, and that made his legs quiver slightly with how quickly the forest in her eyes had fled from the fire.

Akane shook her head as if angry with herself and stormed past the Noble without a word. Aidou's frown deepened in irritation and followed the ex-Human.  
"Nakamura! What's going on?"  
"Nothing!" Akane spat over her shoulder as her room came into view.  
"Didn't sound like nothing," Aidou challenged as he stepped in front of her, halting her obvious escape attempt.

Akane's eyes were green again, but Aidou could still see the darkest red still clinging to the centre of her irises. She sighed, her shoulders dropped from their rigid and aggressive stance.  
"Nothing," she assured quietly, dropping her eyes to the carpet, and folding her arms self-consciously. Aidou stood silent, still unconvinced. The thought Akane could reject the blood tablets was a worry Shiki had just planted. It would mean she'd need to feed. The thought of offering himself to her was thrilling, but what if someone else obliged first, or Kaname insisted she feed on him! He knew the Pureblood felt responsible for her, despite his insistence Aidou was to carry the burden.

"I…" Akane began, unsure. Aidou's irritation softened a little as he saw Akane trying to explain herself, but not quite finding the words. "I was… thinking," she settled lamely, hoping Aidou wouldn't ask anymore. With the anger subsiding, the longer she stood with him, the more embarrassed she felt, knowing Aidou had heard her vomit, as stupid as that sounded, given the circumstances. Of course, he didn't let it go at that.  
"Thinking? Sounded more like you were getting a second view of your breakfast to me."

Akane suppressed a grin at his attempt to get a rise out of her. She was already aware Aidou enjoyed annoying her. Driving her crazy was a regular pastime for him and had been since they'd met.  
"I let my thoughts run away without me. I allowed instinct and imagination to govern me, and I didn't like what I saw." Aidou's eyes widened slightly at her admission. She looked up at him with a sheepish and, dare he say it, an apologetic smile on her face.

He coughed and looked away, to cover up for the quiet that followed as he'd been a little preoccupied with her coy smile.  
"Well, ok then. Umm? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Akane shook her head, her smile turning grateful as she continued to her room at a slower pace, Aidou at her side. He watched her as they walked into her room, shutting the door behind himself. He continuing to watch as she sat on the edge of her bed with a far-off look.

She'd changed her clothes, meaning Akane had decided to, at least, show her face at Ichijou's party tonight. Whatever had caught her attention, had kept her from the party, and him. If Akane had been there, then maybe Yuki would have been under better care than with the rest of them. She knew Akane at least, and she'd been asking an awful lot about her since the night she was turned.

"Why didn't you come to the party?" he asked, snapping her out of herself. She looked at him in mild surprise and then looked down at her clothing as if she'd forgotten putting them on. Akane's expression hardened. The corner of her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed ever so slightly.  
"I've decided I'm ready for school on Monday," she said, ignoring Aidou's question completely. "Putting it off any longer would just mean I fall further behind." Aidou frowned but decided not to push for answers again. She was obviously not going to tell him what had rattled her so much, no matter how many times he asked.

He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against her closed door.  
"Fine, I'll tell Lord Kaname. Headmaster Cross already gave him your uniform, but he kept it until you decided you were ready." Akane nodded and from then on, the room was silent. For two minutes Aidou stood and watched Akane look or potter around her room, not so much as glancing at him. It irritated him that she was ignoring him, it always annoyed him when she would do that, and so blatantly too.

Giving up, and not wanting to cause an argument, Aidou left the room and made his way back down to the party. As he reached the door to the outside patio, the sound of a gunshot was heard. All stopped to listen to the distant sound, listening for another but no other sound came. They could all tell it came from within the school grounds and knew, Zero had a gun as his chosen weapon. Those that had not, they certainly did after his stunt with Kaname.

Aidou shrugged and walked over to the buffet table to bury his irritation with food.  
"Miss Nakamura isn't coming?" Ichijou asked with a tilt of his head.  
"No, but she said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'." She hadn't, but he knew Akane would have if she'd had a clearer mind.  
"Oh well, I suppose it was a lot to ask of her so soon. It has only been a few days," Ichijou reasoned while looking up at the building.  
"She feels ready for school Monday."  
"School? That's great news!"

Ichijou visibly brightened, accepting a champagne flute from Shiki, filled with water, slowly turning pink from the blood tablets currently dissolving at the bottom. Shiki drew his attention to Aidou who was placing a vanilla sponge cupcake onto his china plate.  
"What excuse did she have for not coming?"  
"Senri!" Ichijou scolded. Shiki shrugged his shoulders and waited for an answer from Aidou.

Aidou turned to the Noble, his plate now filled with sweet, delicious treats.  
"Thinking," he said finally, not finding the need to defend or surrender her behaviour. Shiki and Aidou stared at each other, both wearing the same dull expression, silently challenging each other.  
"Of course," Ichijou began. "Miss Nakamura has much on her mind. It was insensitive of me to insist on her coming tonight. I will apologise to her first thing tomorrow," he declared, earnestly.

Aidou said nothing and turned away to watch the crowd around them. He saw his cousin, Kain, walking over, his hands deep in his pockets. His flower-patterned silk shirt, with far too few buttons done, flapping at his sides.  
"Hanabusa," Kain greeted as he came to a stop at his shorter cousin's side.  
"Oh, what a shame. And here I was thinking you were stupid enough to chase Kiryu, after all," Ruka drolled from behind Aidou. The blond turned with a twitch of his brow and a forced smile to his least favourite cousin.  
"What a coincidence. I was thinking the exact same thing about you, dear cousin." Ruka scowled but made no other comment while the conversation quickly escalated to the gunshot heard minutes ago.

"Kiryu is the only Hunter with a gun, with access to the school in the area, but his, are handguns," Ichijou said thoughtfully.  
"The shot earlier was from a bigger gun than his Bloody Rose," Kain added, taking a swig from his glass.  
"I don't think it matters, as we're all here. Whoever was shooting, they weren't shooting to kill Vampires," Shiki said as Rima came to join them and accepted the poki stick offered by her model partner.

Ruka flung her long, straw-coloured hair over her shoulder and said, with righteous anger and irrevocable dislike,  
"Perhaps he did us all a favour and blew himself away before either of us had to sully our hands in his filthy Hunter blood!" Surprisingly, Aidou found himself angered by his cousin's words. She irritated him anyway, but what he felt was irrational at that moment. He offered no comment and moved away from the group without a word, the others watching him in mild confusion.

He slunk to a secluded corner of the courtyard garden and sat on the miniature columned wall that separated the upper and lower levels of the courtyard. He had intended to find Kaname and tell him he would need to get Akane's uniform, but he found even moving away from Ruka hadn't dwindled his anger. Her words kept replaying in his mind and he was struggling to fathom why they angered him so. _Nakamura is the daughter of a Hunter,_ he realised and scoffed to himself. _What an idiotic reason to become angry,_ he scolded and shook his head at himself.

Akane had not been raised like a Hunter. He wasn't even sure she knew her mother's lineage. It was beyond idiotic for him to feel offended on her behalf. He, himself, had said much less flattering things about Hunters in the past. He also doubted Akane would even care about what Ruka had said or thought. There were few things Akane seemed to take to heart with regards to insults. The only times he ever got a rise out of her, was when he was either too close for her liking or being suggestive with his teasing.

He shook the useless thought and the dwindling anger from his mind and placed his uneaten plate of treats on the wall and walked through the partygoers to where Kaname still sat on the grand sofa, near the back entrance.  
"Lord Kaname," he greeted as he walked up the steps. Kaname placed the glass he'd been sipping from, down on the floor, with a small clink of crystal touching stone. "Nakamura has said she will be ready to attend classes on Monday."

"She did not come tonight," Kaname observed thoughtfully after a moments silence. "Was she unwell when you checked on her?" Aidou stiffened slightly. If Kaname suspected she couldn't swallow the blood tablets, he might take to feeding her. That was something he knew Akane would not agree to. On the other hand, if he said nothing or anything less than what had happened, he would be lying to his Pureblood Lord! _I'll confront Nakamura first,_ he decided. _She didn't say she couldn't swallow the tablets, and she won't be able to lie if I ask her. I'll confirm if my suspicions are founded, before telling Lord Kaname about this._

"She said she was thinking." It wasn't a lie, it was what Akane had told him, so that is what he settled on. Kaname didn't seem to mind the lack of an answer and said he would give Akane her uniform before the sun rose. Aidou dismissed himself, feeling better, and walked back to the group surrounding the Birthday Boy.


	61. Chapter 61

The sun was high in the sky, the birds chirped, and trees swayed lightly in the wind. The day was beautiful, with many of the Day Class taking advantage by taking blankets and snacks out to the grounds and having picnics in the sunshine. However, Miu sat, surrounded by her friends, uncharacteristically withdrawn. Ever since she'd come back to the news Akane was to be moved to the Night Class, she couldn't shake the feeling she was missing something, something important.  
"Here Miu, have one of these!" Kohaku offered, handing Miu a cherry flavoured ice-lolly. She accepted the treat but still looked dejected.

"Miss Nakamura is intelligent, but even she'll need time to catch up to the Night Class level. I'm sure she'll be back in school soon," Kenshin offered kindly. He and the rest of her friends had been saying similar things to ease the unnecessary tension she'd admitted to feeling, after her short trip to the infirmary, thanks to her clumsy tumble in the woods on Monday. The scratches she'd got had been deep, but the nurse had assured her they would heal with barely a scar to speak of. For that she was thankful. The thought of her father finding out her clumsiness had landed her in the nurse's office… the lecture didn't bear thinking about.

"Yeah, I know," Miu sighed. "It's just lonely being in the room by myself again. I got so used to Akane being there. It feels too big without her, that's all." Miu's friends understood. Most of them had known her since they were very young and knew how much she enjoyed the company. When the school year began and before Akane started, Miu had taken to staying in Kimiko and Naomi's room until she was ready for bed, or even staying for the night, leaving only to get ready for class in the morning. With Akane's departure, she was slipping back into her previous routine.

"You're welcome to stay with us again tonight Miu," Naomi offered from beside her roommate, who nodded with a shrug. Miu smiled, she was being silly, feeling sorry for herself. She was proud of Akane and excited for her. A Day Class student being inducted into the Night Class was unheard of!  
"Thanks, but I'll be ok. Akane's going to need cheering up after being moved to the Night Class. Moping and pouting about it is silly. I wouldn't be doing my job as her Best Friend if I wasn't prepared."  
"How anyone could be dissatisfied with the company of the Night Class is beyond me," Kimiko said. "Then again, Nakamura is a strange one." Miu grinned, her cheeks glowing as her more mirthful personality brightened her expression.  
"And that's why we love her!"

The group laughed. They all found Akane peculiar in some way or another, but her cooler demeanour had diminished towards them recently. The quiet tone and disinterested expressions had disappeared, replaced by smiles and jokes, and a genuine interest in their lives. They'd missed the new piece of their jigsaw puzzle of a group, and even though they wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her, they had all become attached, Miu especially. They had spent every changeover waiting patiently to see her and would continue to wait and cheer for her accomplishment. _Because that's what good friends do!_ Miu smiled.


	62. Chapter 62

Akane was nervous. She paced the length of her room, making a point to ignore her reflection in the mirror. She wore the clean white uniform of the Night Class. She'd had a shower and readied herself a full hour before the others hand even roused from their slumber. She couldn't help feeling self-conscious. _Will Miu or the rest of the Day Class notice I look different? Will they treat me differently? How will I react to the scent of Humans, and so many of them all at once?  
_ "Is this even a good idea?" she whispered to herself as her anxiety grew.

Akane's pendant came into view as she looked down at her uniform. The gem had been a symbol of the loss her father had endured for so long, she'd almost forgotten how much her mother had adored it. Akane still hated the thing for what it meant to her, but to her mother, it had been a precious trinket from her former life. For that reason, Akane kept the jewel in her possession, rather than throwing it into the deepest, darkest well she could find.

 _"Big brother was always so brave and strong. Whenever I felt scared or at my limit, I would think of him."_ Akane's mother's voice drifted into her mind as she fingered the stone around her neck, letting her thoughts wander. _"You know, he told me once, whenever he felt weak, he thought of me, and how much he wanted to make me proud. That's why he got me this, so that, when I feel like I can't go another step, I can see what he looks to for strength… I miss him."_

Blinking back to the present, Akane found herself in front of the mirror. Her midnight, black hair was thick and hung a little longer than her shoulders. Her dark green eyes looked back at her, framed with the same thick, black eyelashes. Her skin was a ghostly pale, as usual, and her figure hadn't changed. Glancing at her, no one would notice a change, save for the uniform, but Akane could see and list all the things that displayed her exile from the Human race.

Her skin was too smooth, her eyes too bright, her hair too soft and light. The slightest breeze teased the ends as if it was nothing more than a silken thread from a web. Her finger and toenails had hardened, her cuticles fully repaired as if the years of biting her fingernails were erased from her hands. She looked like the perfect version of herself, but it was a lie. Akane was no fallen Angel or deceitful Demon, and all these 'perfections' were no more than flaws to her.

It was hard to look at one's reflection, knowing that what you see, is yourself, but not recognise the face staring back. She knew it would take time, and that she'd have to adjust, something she was apt at doing. She just hoped no one suspected anything more than a pampering, and a new uniform as the cause of her more polished appearance.

The Sapphire glinted, drawing her back, reminding her of the weight around her neck that she willingly carried. _Mum's brother gave her this to bring her strength. That's what it's meant for. Mum, Daddy, I will not regret wanting to live! I'll make you proud in this new life! I'm still Akane Nakamura.  
_ "Just more complicated," she finished with a sigh. She let the pendant fall back against her chest and turned to her dresser, snatching up her school satchel. With a resolute breath, Akane marched to the door and stepped out into the quiet hallway, and made her way to the foyer, to wait for the rest of the Night Class.


	63. Chapter 63

Akane closed her door quietly, then travelled down the corridor to the foyer. The sun was still high in the sky and shining brightly through the large windows that flanked the grand double doors. She was thankful her over-sensitivity to the sunlight was lessening day by day. Akane didn't think she would've been able to accept a life devoid of that simple luxury she'd taken for granted all her life.

She trotted down the stairs and sat on one of the ornate, white couches in the seating area, nestled between the stairs. Akane reached into her dark brown, leather satchel and pulled out the research notes on the blood tablets Aidou had lent her the day before last. She diligently read and re-read everything the scholar/playboy had given her, writing her own thoughts, and points she was to bring to him on their next tutor session, which was to be after class that night. _Or was it tomorrow?_ Akane shook her head to bring her focus back to the notes she'd spread on the white granite coffee table in the middle of the seating area.

She'd failed to notice the presence opposite her and jumped when she looked up to find a boy stood, leaning on the railing of the balustrade, head in his hand and a charming smile on his lips. His eyes were blue and twinkling. His hair looked thick and was a dark honey brown, with highlights that perfectly caught the sunlight shining in through the windows.

His skin looked flawless, as was true for all the students of The Moon Dorms. He was tanned, lean and tall, with a slim but easily visible, strong physic. He was striking, and Akane was somewhat surprised he hadn't come up more often during the sleepovers she had endured back in The Sun Dorms.

The boy chuckled lightly before straightening up and walking down the remaining steps to the ground level.  
"I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was deep and rich, a tone of liquid honey as he spoke. He stood before her, hands in his pockets, his feet, shoulder width apart, making the relaxed pose seem refined. His uniform was pristine, perfectly pressed, and as white as if fresh off the rack. Akane guessed this was probably the case. The Night Class students (like most of the Day Class) were wealthy, some even extremely so. So, to think they had numerous uniforms or ordered new uniforms frequently was not out of the question.

The Vampire tilted his head at the lack of response from the girl. She sat looking through him as her mind was obviously elsewhere.  
"I've never rendered anyone speechless before. I do hope to at least hear you introduce yourself, rather than take your name from hearsay?" Akane blinked in surprise. She hadn't realised she'd been staring into his cobalt blue eyes.

"Akane Nakamura," she offered with a faint blush of embarrassment.  
"Rin Yamiyo," he offered in return, his full smile back in place as he sat down on the cushion of the couch opposite her. Akane nodded and then returned to her notes, preferring to ignore him as Aidou had mentioned this Vampire had a habit of charming the ladies. To which Akane had replied, 'So, he's a shameful flirt, like you?' Aidou's reaction had been highly amusing to the ex-Human. He'd sulked for a good twenty minutes, arguing that he had class, while Rin Yamiyo was 'vomit inducing'. Akane hadn't ever heard from Miu that Rin had been overly flirtatious to the Day Class, so concluded, Aidou just didn't have a very high opinion of his fellow classmate.

Akane worked on the notes for a few more minutes before the stare from across the table had become intolerable and arched her eyebrow at the unapologetic smile Rin sent her. His head was in his hand again, with his knee crossed over his other leg and his elbow propped up on his knee. Akane placed her papers down on her lap and observed him, staring as blankly back as she could. She had never had an issue keeping her features under control of her indifferent mask before knowing about the secret of the Night Class. However, since Aidou had revealed them for what they were, even being turned, she was still not able to fully control either the fear or anxiety she felt from being surrounded by such strikingly beautiful, yet deadly creatures.

Rin Yamiyo continued to grin good-naturedly at her, seeming content to just watch her, but Akane didn't like being watched so intently, especially by someone who hadn't outwardly displayed his intentions.  
"Did you need something?" she asked finally, seeming to amuse the Vampire as his charming smile turned positively devilish. He stood and walked fluidly around the table to sit beside her, causing the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Actually, I think we could be of help to each other." The honey tone of his voice was seducing as it slipped into her ear but only served to widen her eyes, stutter her heart, and spike her fear. Because the look in his eyes wasn't sultry or playful, like Aidou, but hungry and dangerous.

Akane shifted away uncomfortably and began tidying her notes, placing them back in her bag in a manner she hoped, didn't portray her desire to run and hide from those electric, blue eyes.  
"I don't believe I will be of much assistance, Yamiyo."  
"Oh, I don't think it'll be anything too taxing for you, not anymore anyway." His eyes raked over her svelte legs suggestively, with an appreciative glance up her torso, before resting once again on her wide-eyed expression.

"Excuse me!"  
"Don't be timid now. I remember how fierce you looked walking through us at the changeover. Had I known Humans could look so delectable, with scents like yours, I would have paid more attention to them. However, your involvement with someone of Aidou's status, I'm afraid, would cause quite the scandal." Akane was incensed! Not even Aidou had been this overly flirtatious, or downright crude with her.

"Your assumptions fall woefully short of the truth, Yamiyo, and I don't care for the accusation, or presumed insight, you think you have of my friendship with Aidou." Rin's gaze raked over her body again, lingering on her legs, causing her to pull them to the side to hide them from his poisonous eyes. He leant back into the chair, his legs crossed at the knee again and his arms spread over the back of the couch. Akane eyed the hand that was far too close to her shoulder for her liking, before allowing her surprise to fall and be replaced by an indignant frown.

The Vampire grinned at her expression, not seeming to care that he'd angered her at all.  
"Oh, that anger flashing in your eyes right now. You were the only Human that gained my attention with that ferocity. It's terribly inviting." He slid closer, following Akane as she sidled away. "But at your current level, you are just not suitable for Aidou. Surely, you're aware of this?" Akane reached the arm of the chair and could move no more, as he slid right up against her. "I, However," he breathed at her, as a hand rose to pluck a strand of her hair. "I don't have the same obligations."

Aidou was up earlier than usual, ready to collect Akane from her room and quell any anxiety she may feel for her first encounter with Humans, after her transformation. Kain was only just rolling out of bed by the time Aidou had finished in the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another over his shoulders to dry his hair. He was placing his feet into his shoes when Kain emerged from the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam.

Taking one last glance at his reflection, straightening his blazer, and pulling down his cuffs, he turned to the door and exited his room. The first thing he became aware of, was, Akane's scent was stronger than he anticipated, and there were voices coming from the seating area in the lobby. Aidou and Kain's room was right at the top of the stairs so he could take just two steps forward and look over the railing. What he saw had his eyes flashing and blood boiling.

Akan was sliding along one of the couches while Rin Yamiyo, slid right after her until she reached the arm of the chair. He continued to stare, rooted as Rin's voice travelled up to him as he sidled up to Akane.  
"Oh, that anger flashing in your eyes right now. You were the only Human that gained my attention with that ferocity. It's terribly inviting. But at your current level, you are just not suitable for Aidou. Surely, you're aware of this? I, However," Aidou watch as he reached out one of his hands to capture Akane's hair with his fingers. "I don't have the same obligations."


	64. Chapter 64

Akane turned her head and brushed Rin's hand from her hair, sending him a disgusted look, and stood, stepping away from the couch.  
"Aidou is the one to decide if I am, as you say, 'suitable' to be his friend," she began. There was a definite, insolent bite to her tone, and Aidou, who stood on the landing, watching, and listening, grinned maliciously. That tone meant she was furious. Now before, that wouldn't have mattered, but Akane had been Human and had posed no threat. She was a Vampire now, and not just any Vampire, her sire was Kaname Kuran. Rin Yamiyo had no idea the storm Aidou imagined would be brewing behind her eyes right now.

Rin leant forward, his mouth opening to give a counterargument, Akane had no mind to hear. She turned back to him sharply, her fierce gaze ensnaring him, rendering him immediately immobile. It was as if he were prey and had just realised a predator was coming upon him. Her eyes were cold, narrowed, and as hard as the emeralds they so resembled. She stepped towards him and Rin felt himself leaning away.

"Another thing," Akane added. "Considering your logic, and applying it to your proposal, that would mean, someone at your current 'level' is not 'suitable' for me." She'd continued to lean in until she was right in his face and he was staring, fixated by the dark clouds swirling in her eyes. "Wouldn't it?" Her voice deepened, a growl brushing past her lips with her words, while Rin was trying to comprehend why his heart was racing so hard in his chest.

"Hay, Nakamura?" Aidou called from the foot of the stairs, the grin still plastered on his face as Akane stood and turned to him with a smile, while Rin looked up at him dazed and pale. _She practically made him piss himself!_ Aidou laughed to himself. "Making new friends?" Akane's pose changed to display an innocent persona, her hands held behind her back and her head tilted to the side, while a bright smile played across her lips.  
"Nope, just educating," she quipped back pleasantly, before picking her bag up off the coffee table and walking to his side.

"Good, because I introduced you to everyone worth knowing," he said as they both made their way toward the kitchens. Her smile was wide, but her eyes were still a wash of anger as she looked up at him.  
"I'm not one to waste my time Aidou, you know that." As they spoke, they kept their voices raised, ensuring the Vampire, still anchored to the couch, could hear them as they entered the corridor.

Rin sat frozen for a time before a presence in the room had him whipping his head around to the top of the stairs, to see Kaname, staring at him with a calm yet reproachful expression. Rin rose immediately, straightening his uniform out. His heart, that had returned to a normal rhythm, was now jackhammering his ribcage at having the undivided attention of the Pureblood.

Kaname said nothing but allowed the lesser Vampire to fidget and tremble in anxious expectation. He had no intention of harming or reprimanding him. He'd seen the anger in Akane's eyes as they'd zeroed in on Rin, as well as in Aidou's as he'd scurried silently down the stairs. He'd been so intent on Akane, that he hadn't even acknowledged Kaname's presence when he'd passed him on the landing. Also, Kaname decided not to scold Rin because Akane's tongue had cut the prideful Vampire deep enough. It wasn't everyday Rin Yamiyo was told he wasn't good enough for a woman. The lesser pressured Noble Ladies of the Night Class were frequently willing to indulge him.

Kaname watched as Rin suddenly bowed, saying he needed to collect his satchel from his room before making a hasty retreat up the other set of stairs and walking down the corridor, his steps slightly faster than usual for a leisurely walk. Kaname remained just long enough to watch him reach the third door down the corridor before continuing his walk down to the archives held below the dorms.

Aidou followed Akane to the kitchen and was not surprised when she threw a spoon (that had been left on the counter) across the room, as he closed the door behind them. Not content with that, she retrieved the spoon from the floor and threw it into the sink, not so much as flinching as it clattered, threatening to break a cup that had been left there. She huffed, crossing her arms, and bouncing her leg where she stood, a tell he'd come to recognise as agitation, after many a Saturday night spent with her, drawing out this very habit.

He waited, leaning against the door, listening to her heart settle and her breathing even out. Eventually, she sighed and looked at him from the corner of her eye. He met her eye and waited until she turned to face him, before removing the poker straight expression he wore. A wide grin spread across his face as her scowl deepened.  
"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" His answer was a chuckle, and a nod of his head as he moved away from the door towards her.

"You could have told me about that creep!"  
"I did," Aidou defended.  
"You said he was sickeningly flirtatious, not an egotistic, chauvinistic, sexist pig!"  
"Well, yeah. That personality would make anyone sick." Akane punched his arm in irritation. Aidou laughed again as Akane turned from him in a huff. "Why are you so upset?" he began as he walked around her. "You told him off pretty good."  
"Doesn't do me much good though, does it?" she bit back.

A frown flashed across Aidou's face at her words. She was looking at his chest, refusing to raise her gaze higher. So, he leant down to her eyes to see her frown was more troubled than irritated.  
"Don't tell me you believed what that man-whore said!" Her eyes still evaded him as they travelled to the side. Aidou clicked his tongue in annoyance as he straightened and pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms as they wound around her.

"Aidou! Let go of me!" Akane's attempts to escape him were half-hearted at best. Her voice, a tired whine rather than the usual demand and growl.  
"You're not unsuitable." She stopped struggling and stood still in his arms, staring directly at the base of his neck while he looked over the top of her head, drawing in each other's scents discreetly. "That bastard has no right to talk about obligations anyway. You don't need to concern yourself with any of that crap!"

One of his hands came up to her head and stroked her hair gently as his voice softened. Akane continued to stare at his neck, not daring to look up at him, and allow him to see the flush of colour he knew he was creating across her cheeks.  
"You're right, I decide who my friends are." He plucked the hair he'd seen Rin holding and frowned at it as he twirled it through his fingers, removing the other Vampire's touch and replacing it with his own.

Aidou looked down at Akane's face. She still averted her gaze and the anger was still visible from the flush in her cheeks, but the stain had darkened and travelled down her neck, disappearing under the black blouse of the Night Class uniform. A sudden (but not, unfamiliar) desire set in his mind, to see how far down he could make that blush go before he buried it, along with many other thoughts he found himself having around the ex-Human lately.

He stepped back from her, his cocky grin firmly in place as Akane finally flashed her eyes to his face. Her frown deepened briefly before her face softened as a tired sigh escaped her lips.  
"I guess. He just… got under my skin, is all. I'm ok now," Akane affirmed with a nod. She forgoes mentioning the first slight tint she'd ever seen on Aidou's cheeks, preferring to focus on the new classes she would be attending, and that she'd be, hopefully, seeing her friends for the first time in over a week.

"Good," Aidou said with a nod. "Would the lady care to join me for a walk to the lobby?" Aidou bowed theatrically, his arm, outstretched in an invitation to Akane. When he received no reply, he looked up to find the most unimpressed expression Akane had ever thrown at him. If this was near the beginning of their relationship, he may have been insulted by such an expression on her face. But now, he just found it amusing and somewhat endearing that she was never so easily swayed by charming words and gestures without any heart in them.

Akane arched a brow as his grin widened devilishly, which only served to irritate her further.  
"If you're going to start that nonsense, you can walk to class alone. I wouldn't want to give your fans the wrong idea." She brushed past him as she spoke but still fought the attempt her lips gave to lift into a smile at the familiar banter. As she went to leave the kitchen she stopped to locate her satchel (that she'd also thrown when coming into the room but hadn't realised). It wasn't lying on the floor by the door and wasn't resting on the counter.

"Ahem!" She turned at the sound of Aidou clearing his throat to find him holding her satchel, along with his own. Akane went to reach for her bag but he pulled it back away from her hand. "Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea," Aidou revealed cheekily. He waved to the door when Akane just stood there dumbfounded. He patted himself on the back for causing that blush to dust across her cheeks once again.

Akane turned, spun back to face him, as if to protest, but then turned to the door again, and opened it up to the corridor. Aidou grinned in silent triumph at effectively rendering her speechless, and followed her through the darkening corridor, back to the entrance, with a part of his mind questioning, what he was truly feeling victorious about.


	65. Chapter 65

Akane shook her head to rid herself of the infernal thoughts racing through her mind, that caused a flutter in her gut at Aidou's teasing. _I'm never going to get him to stop all that flirting._ She turned to look at him over her shoulder as the lobby came into view. He grinned back cheerfully, oblivious to her thoughts. She sighed and turned back to look ahead. _Selfish Vampire, you tease me without a care in the world._

The pair emerged from the corridor, into the foyer, to find Kain sat in one of the ornate seats, his head thrown back with his arms over the back of the couch and his legs stretched wide. Ichijou sat opposite him, with one of his many mangas in hand. Others were also making their way down the stairs, coming from corridors and doorways.

Ichijou looked up as they entered and waved cheerfully to the pair. Aidou's happy mood dimmed slightly as Akane moved forward and greeted Ichijou.  
"Good evening, Miss Nakamura. I'm glad you feel ready to join us. I hope Aidou hasn't been too pushy with his teaching."  
"Oh, no, he's quite a good teacher, when he puts his mind to it." Akane turned to flash a small smile at Aidou over her shoulder. Ichijou chuckled at the frown Aidou sent his way as Akane turned back to him.

"And, I'm sorry I didn't come to your Birthday Party." Ichijou waved Akane's apology away with a smile.  
"Don't worry, Miss Nakamura," he began, standing to speak to her. "So much has happened to you in such a short space of time. It was unfair of me to put even more unnecessary pressure on you. Birthdays come about every year. You can come to the next one!" His smile was wide and welcoming. Akane's shoulders dropped in relief with a sigh, a thankful smile gracing her face.

Ichijou and Akane continued to talk, the boy leading the conversation, asking Akane about the books and manga he'd brought to her. He wanted to know what she had read and what she'd enjoyed best, saying he would go through his collection again and pull out what would better suit her reading tastes.

The many reading materials he'd brought her, on her first day in The Moon Dorms, had been an eclectic mix of horror, romance, action, adventure and one or two more risqué texts, that caused Aidou to do a doubletake when he'd seen them on her dresser. Akane, however, had barely scratched the surface of the mountain of literature Ichijou had brought her, but she didn't have the heart to discourage him from bringing her more when he looked so damned happy to do it.

As the last of the students began filling the room, Shiki and Rima joined them at the seating area, while Kaname emerged from the corridor leading to the library. He left to quickly retrieve his bag from his room before coming back, intending to speak with Akane.  
"Miss Nakamura?" he called as the students parted for him to reach his progeny.

Akane sat in a single seater chair, facing out into the room. Two large, white couches flanked her sides, occupied by Aidou and Kain to her left and Rima and Shiki to her right. Ichijou sat opposite, in the twin to Akane's chair. The ornate, granite coffee table nestled in the centre of them, housed their bags, books or, in Rema's case, sweets.

Akane's eyes were set on the Pureblood before he spoke. Her senses recognising his scent instantly as he entered the room. His and Aidou's scents were the quickest and easiest she could recognise. Ichijou, she knew, had an almost green grape scent, then there were others, like Kain and Rima, whose scents were not so easy. Not only to distinguish from other scents but compare to a scent she was familiar with from her Human memories. It's hard to describe something when you don't have anything to compare it to.

"I have taken the liberty of collating the notes I had from all our classes, into this file," Kaname said holding up a simple black, ringed folder. Akane stood and accepted the notes soundlessly. She opened the file to find neatly handwritten instructions and lesson plans, timesheets, and schedules. "It should help you with any study sessions you and Aidou have, as well as during class," he added when Akane began flipping through the poly-pockets that held the papers.  
"Thank you," she replied as she sat back in her chair without another glance at her Master.

Ruka was near the foot of the stairs and frowned intently at Akane for her lack of gratitude for Kaname's thoughtful assistance.  
"You should be more grateful!" she spat indignantly, gaining Akane's attention but she did not raise her head to look at the blonde. "Lord Kaname went to a lot of trouble gathering those notes for you when he has better things he could…"  
"Ruka," Kaname interrupted her tiredly. She stopped and turned to him at the call of her name. His expression was not stern but there had been an edge to his voice that portrayed his wish for her to drop it.

Akane engrossed herself with the notes again as her usual coping mechanism kicked in, helping her to escape, momentarily, from stressful or uncomfortable situations. Ruka huffed, folding her arms at being scolded (yet again) for speaking out about the ex-Human, but didn't say more. In fact, she was surprised Aidou hadn't scolded her for being so passive towards her sire. She would have expected him to call Akane out and apologise but he did nothing except stand to look at Kaname's notes over her shoulder, concentration etched on his features.

The chatter of the Night Class began to rise in volume until suddenly they quieted simultaneously. As if a collective decision had been reached and everyone began to gather their belongings and face the main doors. Akane looked around curiously at the sudden lull in the conversation, and at the others around her as they stood, their bags, and belongings in hand.  
"Time to go, Nakamura," Aidou advised with a grin. Akane gulped.

Her nerves for her first trek through the changeover, coming back full force. _This is it! No going back now!_ She was to walk through the doors and be properly revealed to the Day Class. She just hoped she wasn't too affected by the scents from her former classmates. Shiki held out a glass of water to her, two small tablets already sinking to the bottom, dissolving into nothing, and dying the water pink.

Akane accepted the glass with a small nod of thanks, not caring for its' origins, and drank the contents quickly then placed the glass on the table. She turned to Aidou, who was eying her strangely. She frowned at him in question, tilting her head to portray her confusion. The serious expression shifted instantly to be replaced by the more common expression he wore when interacting with the Day Class. _Huh?_ Akane mused to herself as the students began to exit the dorms. _What's he thinking now?_


	66. Chapter 66

Miu, Kimiko and Naomi had managed to jostle their way to the front of the hoard of Night Class fans. They watched as Yuki tried, admirably, to keep the girls in line as the gates began to open.  
"It's opening! It's opening!" cried a brunet stood next to them. She was jumping up and down excitedly, trying to see over the heads to get the first glance of the Night Class students. Miu grinned and turned to her two friends, who shook their heads in disappointment at the lack of control.

Miu remembered Kimiko scolding her numerous times for her overenthusiasm during the changeover. She remembered her saying,  
"It's undignified and childish. We are there to support the Night Class and wish them luck in their exceptionally difficult classes, not deafen them before they graduate, and appear as unrefined commoners! No offence Nakamura," she'd added as Akane had been sat with them at lunch at the time. The girl had taken no offence and giggled along with Miu.  
"Oh, yeah? I seem to recall someone pulling someone's ponytail, just to get to the front of Kaname's booth during Valentine's." Kimiko had gone pink at Miu's expertly executed refraction.

Miu smiled fondly at the memory of the three of them together. They had missed Akane after her move to The Moon Dorms and had all come to the changeover every day, so they could wish her luck and offer their congratulations. She hoped she was doing ok. Miu knew better than most, how sensitive Akane had been when the Night Class were concerned. She'd wanted nothing to do with them, so Miu was curious to know how Akane was faring being amongst them now.

Every day of the last week, after she'd gotten the ok from the nurse, Miu had been at the changeover, excited to see Akane in the prestigious, white uniform. But every day she'd been a no-show. Aidou had been nice enough to assure Miu and her friends, Akane was fine and just catching up on studying before joining the class properly. But Miu had a good feeling about today. A week was plenty of time (she felt) for Akane to be brought up to par with her Night Class contemporaries, and today was Monday. If Akane was anything, it was practical. If she was to start a new class, she would start it on a Monday.

The brunet had been lost in thought for some time and had missed the first of the Night Class to pass. The tall, handsome but reserved Rin Yamiyo, and the beautiful and petite, Kyou Himura. She was pale, slender, and graceful, the form of a dancer, and when she walked, it was as if she was floating. Her hair was a rich coffee brown and fell in ringlets to her mid-back. Her eyes were a pale, sharp blue but were a soft round shape, giving her an angelic look to go with her overall appearance.

Miu watched as student after student passed by, all being admired and adored by the crowd. She strained her neck as she stood on tip-toes to see over the masses, hoping to spot a flash of midnight black hair.  
"Oh, there, there, look! I see her, there!" Naomi cried, pointing excitedly down the lane in the middle of the ambling crowd. Miu followed Naomi's finger and watched as the white uniforms seemed to part to reveal her friend.

She sucked in a breath at seeing her. She looked stunning in the white uniform. Her pale skin had always been washed out even more by the black uniform of the Day Class, but with the Night Class uniform, she looked ethereal, like she was glowing a brilliant white. Her pitch-black hair was down like usual, but the way the sun reflected off the strands made it look even finer and sleeker than it had before. Akane's green eyes shone brightly and stood out against the pristine backdrop of her skin. They were looking around nervously at the faces of the Day Class as if searching for something.

 _She's looking for me,_ Miu realised as her mind came back into focus.  
"Akane!" she cried excitedly. Her heart stuttered as Akane's eyes snapped to her immediately at her call. She hadn't even realised Aidou was stood beside her smiling charmingly, she didn't spare him a glance as a sudden rush to reach her friend took over.

Akane watched as Miu ran to her, throwing her arms around her waist, and burying her head in her chest. She was surprised and confused by her friend's sudden, and desperate grip on her body.  
"I was so worried about you." Akane froze as Miu's tiny voice reached her ears. She turned to Aidou with a look. _You said she wouldn't remember!_ It conveyed. He shrugged but looked concerned by Miu's behaviour.

"Sorry," the girl began pulling away and whipping her teary eyes. "I know how much you hated all this. I was just worried because you were stuck in there." Akane's shoulders sagged in relief. Miu had been worried about her being with the Night Class, not that she knew what had happened. Although, her reaction was certainly more extreme than Akane would have expected from her shorter friend. _It has been a week. Has she missed me that much?_ Miu was also evaluating her feelings and reaction. The relief she'd felt at seeing Akane had been profound. She felt, now that she had seen her, she was safe again. _Had I felt unsafe before?_ She thought puzzled by her emotions.

"Good evening, Miss Miu." Miu started at the sudden greeting from Aidou and turned to him with wide eyes and a dainty blush at being caught in her thoughts by the Idol. "We would love to stay and talk longer, but Miss Nakamura and I, really need to get to class."  
"Oh, yes, of course, sorry," she stuttered and stepped back from the pair. She hadn't realised Kimiko and Naomi had followed her, and many of the Night and Day Classes stopped to stare. Her cheeks flushed at the unwanted attention and lowered her head to hide from the many prying eyes.

"Miu," Akane called gently. Miu lifted her head to see her friend smiling happily at her. "Thank you for worrying about me. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Miu smiled and nodded. She gave Akane one more hug before she stepped back to where Yuki deemed a reasonable distance from the still, travelling caravan of Night Class students. She waved, watching with their friends as Akane walked away. No one noticed Yuki's subtly, dejected look at Kaname as he followed the others into the school.


	67. Chapter 67

Yuki did her duty diligently. She kept the Day Class in line (the best she could) at the changeover and made sure everyone was in their dorm building within the hour. Now she decided it was the perfect time to get some answers. Zero had been missing since the night of Ichijou's party. She'd attempted to visit him on Sunday but there had been no reply at his door. She'd also called in to talk to Kaien, but all he'd offered, were his assurances that everything was alright, but it had done little to ease her worries.

Early Sunday morning, Yuki had asked about the man at the pool who'd fired at Zero. But her father figure had not been forthcoming and had ushered her out of his office door and sent her to bed. She'd gone to him again today, to ask of Zero's whereabouts, but Kaien hadn't been in his office and when she'd asked the secretary on the ground floor office, she's told her he'd left on business. Her prefect duties kept her from seeking him out during the afternoon, but she hoped to corner him tonight.

While she patrolled, Yuki spotted Toga Yagari as the last of the Day Class students walked into their dorms and watched him march up the steps and into the school building, seemingly without a care he was walking into a building currently occupied with up to seventy high-level Vampires. Yuki hurried to catch up to the man and demand to know what had become of Zero. Once she'd caught up, she saw him casually walking down one of the corridors, a book in hand and resting carelessly on his right shoulder.

"Wait!" Yuki called and jogged to catch up. Her hands reached out and tugged on the back of his dark blue blazer, pulling him to a stop. "What's happened to Zero?" she demanded as Yagari turned with a questioning scowl on his face. Yuki ignored the uneasy jump in her heart at the sight of the eyepatch, and the scar that peeked from beneath it, and kept her expression firm. Yagari didn't answer, so Yuki pressed further. "He wasn't in school today, and the Headmaster isn't here either. What did you do to Zero?"

Yagari remained stoic for so long that Yuki feared he'd just shrug her off and leave her in ignorance, but finally, he spoke, his voice a deep, gruff baritone.  
"We put him in isolation, of course."  
"Isolation?" Yuki mimicked in a whisper. The word sounding far too clinical to come from someone who claimed he once, care for his former student.  
"It's inevitable he'll go mad one day. In the meantime, the aim is to prevent any more casualties."  
"But, is he ok?" Yuki asked, hoping to at least have one of her worries negated.

Yagari turned to look at the small girl his mentor had raised, his ever-present frown deepening at the wide-eyed innocence of her expression.  
"Get lost! I don't have time to mollycoddle you!" he admonished as he turned to walk away but her hand shot out again and caught his jacket, pulling on it insistently.  
"But where is he!" she demanded.  
"That Hermit has dropped enough on my lap, so go do your own job, Prefect. I have to attend to my students." Yuki looked on, puzzled. But didn't grasp at his jacket again. He walked to one of the classroom doors and stopped with his hand on the handle and spoke. "I'm the new Ethics teacher for the Night Class." With that, he opened and shut the door behind him, leaving Yuki to gape in disbelief in the hallway.

As Yagari entered the room, his senses instantly bristled at the number of Vampires inside the small space. He recognised sixteen individuals in the room all but one being of Level B or higher. As he reached the desk, allowing the Vampires untrusting eyes to follow him, evaluating his every step, he let his eye sweep the room. The Pureblood was leant against the wall to the right, near the windows of the classroom. His most trusted circle around him. His eye shot to the left, where the lesser Vampire sat.

Her forest green eyes stared back, unflinching. Her expression was unreadable as she sat, straight and tall. She was seated away from Kaname and his lackeys, preferring to sit alone and nearer the back of the room. His eye fixed on her for a time before sweeping back over the others.  
"I am Touga Yagari, your new, temporary, Ethics teacher." He let that sink in before a small malicious grin spread on his face. "Good evening, Vampires."

Eyes from around the room narrowed in recognition of his name. Akane listened as the quiet murmuring broke out.  
"That's the name of the best Vampire Hunter right now."  
"This is who we have to teach us ethics?" The whispering went on and Akane could tell the man was enjoying the unease he was eliciting.  
"He must be the one behind the gunshot from the other night!" Akane heard Aidou accuse from a few rows over. She looked back at the Hunter and watched as his eye scanned the faces of his students again. She made sure her features were as blank as stone when his eye, finally, landed and fixed on her for a second time.

"Relax, I'm a fully qualified and certified teacher, perfectly capable of leading this class," his reassurance was not felt by Akane or her classmates. Aidou even moved a few seats closer to her, not pleased Akane was so close to the one thing trained to kill their kind, and this man could do it with ease.

"I had heard you were in the middle of a case overseas. Coming here, leaving such an important mission, must mean you have been assigned a new target," Kaname surmised leisurely as he turned a page in his book. "Someone within the Night Class, perhaps?" Yagari chuckled darkly at the Pureblood's accusation.  
"Regrettably, my roster is currently clean, Kaname Kuran. But if I find you dozing off in my class, I may be inclined to change that." The bristles went up on all their backs immediately. That had been a clear threat and even Akane narrowed her eyes at this man.  
"How dare you speak to Lord Kaname that way!" Ruka yelled after springing to her feet.  
"I'll keep that in mind, Teacher," Kaname said, a glare in his eyes at the Hunter.

The lecture had been long and detailed. Akane had taken notes diligently, despite the unsettling feeling she had for her teacher. She was not sure why they needed an Ethics teacher, to begin with. A thought she'd carried over from the Day Class. Miu had explained to her, that, because so many of the students were either influential, be it politically, financially, or just your average famous musician or actor, the school felt they had a higher level of responsibility to ensure all these students understood their actions had consequences.

Akane was still struggling to understand why they didn't know this already but she'd dropped the matter and had already decided not to ask a bunch of Vampires, why Ethical Studies was a part of the curriculum. The thought of Rin Yamiyo had brought a conclusion that there were some things that just couldn't be taught to some people.

"Are there any questions?" Yagari asked as he finished his final speech about Virtue Ethics, some of which, flew right over Akane's head. When he received no reply, he concluded the lesson, but as he reached for the book he'd dropped on his desk some minutes ago, he brought it to his face. A knife was suddenly embedded in the book, going right through the pages to the other side. Akane had jumped in surprise, her eyes popping in horror at the realisation, one of her classmates, had brought a knife to school, and no one seemed particularly surprised by it!

Akane held her breath as Yagari lowered the book and examined the knife briefly before he tiredly looked back up at the class.  
"I think I'll keep this," he began derisively. "As a memento of the time, I taught, Vampires." Akane watched as he walked, unhurriedly to the door, his eye flashing up to her momentarily, as he gave one last glance at the room. _He sensed the blade before I even heard it flying! What in the hell kind of Human is he?_

"That bastard!" Aidou seethed as he took the empty bench beside her. "He was way out of line! Just because the Headmaster knows him, he thinks he can speak to Lord Kaname that way?" Akane said nothing. She was still reeling from the knife incident. Aidou sighed, annoyed, before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. He leant his head back and frowned up at the ceiling as everyone else talked, waiting for their next teacher to get to class.

"You know," Aidou began thoughtfully. "He was paying close attention to you throughout the lesson." Akane had begun reading and correcting her notes from the lesson when this caught her attention. She stopped reading and lifted her head to turn to the Vampire. She had noticed Yagari's eye lingering on her longer than some of the other students. He'd even openly stared at her when she'd raised her hand to ask a question, but she again said nothing. _What would be the point?_

"I don't like it," he spat after staring into the middle distance for a time. Akane scoffed.  
"The guy has one eye and I doubt you can tell a Hunter like that, where he can and can't direct it." She was going for amused but Aidou easily noticed the uneasy tone of her voice. The door opened as their next teacher walked in, ready to begin their History lesson. "It doesn't matter anyway. Our next class is starting." Aidou didn't protest and remained quiet through their next four lessons beside her.


	68. Chapter 68

They had just started their last lesson, Macroscopic Economics. Akane wrote notes down furiously as their Vampiric teacher spoke a mile a minute. Aidou had stayed beside her since their Ethics class and was taking notes half-heartedly. He was getting tired and bored, Akane hadn't been paying him much, if any attention. Even during their breaks between classes or the half hour break they had earlier. She was too engrossed in her studies to listen to him!

He'd whined at her, prattling on about how rude she was for ignoring him. A stern look from Akane and a threat to move seats, were enough for him to drop it after a while. Truth be told, he had been excited for Akane to come to class for the first time. He'd expected they'd sit together. She'd ask him questions about their lessons and talk with him about nonsense, like normal friends. But that pipe dream had been quashed in the first three minutes upon entering the class.

Aidou had walked to his usual seat, fully expecting Akane to follow him but she hadn't. When he sat down, pulled out the books he would need for their first lesson, and turned to speak to her, she wasn't there. He swivelled in his chair and looked around the room quickly. _Did she get lost? I thought she was right behind me!_ He saw her sitting in the far corner of the room, alone, almost at the top tier of seats. He'd frowned and had been about to move to sit with her when Yagari walked in.

He chanced a glance at her, watching as her hand worked tirelessly over the pages of the notebook he'd given her. He had been put out by Akane's lack of attention at first but eventually, he realised this was just what she did. He remembered Miu implying once when they'd fought, that she hoped she could get Akane to stop studying long enough to sleep. Of course, Akane was a bright girl but her intelligence didn't come to her easily, as it did with Aidou.

Akane had to work on a problem to solve it and that level of concentration was perfect for forcing away unwanted, and unhealthy thoughts and obsessions. But of all the things she could be thinking of, he wondered if her, highly anticipated encounter with Miu, had anything to do with her behaviour.

Sighing tiredly and looking around the classroom at his fellow students, he realised, Kaname was absent. Aidou sat, bolt upright in his chair and spun around. The movement caught Akane's attention, and she watched as his head rotated left and right to locate the Pureblood.  
"He's not here," she said to him disinterestedly. Aidou turned to look at her with wide enquiring eyes. She sighed. "He left before class started."  
"Why? Where did he go?" Aidou sounded almost grieved that Kaname would leave without telling him. The girl frowned irritably that her writing was interrupted again.  
"I don't know! V.P. spoke to him last, ask him," she hissed out, straining her wrist to catch up to their professor's explanations.

Kaname was currently ambling around the building, his mind working overtime on his plans and the changes he was contemplating, to accommodate his newest responsibility, Akane. He exited the building from a back entrance and walked to the rose garden, which housed the path that leads to the bridge, and to Kaien's private quarters. He knew the Headmaster of Cross Academy had made a hasty visit to the head of The Hunter's Association, because of Toga Yagari's presence at the school. He'd informed him of his departure, earlier that morning. But it was not the Headmaster, he was expecting to see tonight.

Kaname continued walking, his knowledge of Yuki's personality, guiding him, dangerously coolly, towards the Headmaster's home. He didn't have to wait long to be proven correct in his assumption, as he scented Yuki before he saw her, walking down the path, heading back to her dorm for bed. Her startled gaze, when she realised he stood before her, was all the proof he needed to be sure, the band-aid on her neck was just a cruel taunt, adding salt to the wound.

"Where are you going, Yuki?" he asked. It took Yuki a few seconds to answer.  
"To watch over the Night Class in their last lesson." Her answer had been flat and devoid of conviction. She pleaded with anyone on high, to not let this person find out what she'd done.  
"Night classes are over now, I've sent everyone back to the dormitory."  
"Oh, I see."

Yuki tried not to flinch away as Kaname strode closer and reached up to hold the strands of her hair that fell over her face.  
"The ends are wet?" Her eyes widened as she stepped back quickly, with a pleading look in her eyes. "Did you wash it?" He inquired further, his tone quiet and calm. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut tight, pleading with him not to mention Zero's marks on her skin, not to ask her, because she feared she'd break if he did.

Kaname watched as his girl trembled before him, silently begging for him to let it go. Although he knew he would not be able to stop her from doing this, he was saddened that she feared to tell him. Akane not trusting him, he understood, but his Yuki should always feel she can come to him.  
"When did you stop talking to me, Yuki?" He asked after pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "You used to tell me everything."

Yuki's eyes turned downcast at the forlorn tone of Kaname's voice. She never wanted him to feel she couldn't trust him, but Zero? She didn't know if she could, and that thought broke her heart.  
"You should get to bed now, Yuki. Goodnight," Kaname said as he pulled back and walked onward, heading for The Moon Dorms, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Kaname walked calmly, keeping his composure, even as the Hunter came into view, leaning against a tree, hidden in the shadows of the little wood.  
"A tender hug from a Pure-blooded Vampire, that girl must be honoured to have such special treatment from you, Kuran." Yagari's voice was mocking as Kaname came level with him on the path. The Hunter stepped around the tree but still leant against it as he addressed the Vampire. "I don't particularly care what your motives are, favouring Cross's daughter, but I'm impressed you can keep your composure in view of the evidence."

Kaname said nothing as Yagari attempted to goad him into an argument.  
"Come on, humour me, I'm curious. Why haven't you gone to tear Zero limb from limb?" As the last syllable of his question left his lips, the cigarette he was smoking went out as a fierce gust of wind, sliced off the embers at the tip. There was a stand-off between the pair as they waited after the display of Kaname's power. Getting his temper reigned back in, he turned to look the Hunter dead in the eye.  
"So, I don't lose her, of course."

His patience spent, Kaname continued up the path, not caring for the frown slowly slipping onto the Hunter's face as he passed. Kaname had walked some ten paces before Yagari spoke again.  
"That new Vampire?" The enquiry had Kaname stopping. Yagari slowly relit his cigarette and took another drag. "Is that your handiwork, or was she a stray you picked up in town?" Kaname frowned in annoyance, listening as Yagari took another drag. Was Akane his target? _No, she hasn't left the grounds since before becoming a Vampire. The Hunter's Association should have no interest in her, other than her connection to me?_

His mind pondered quickly. They would, most certainly, be cautious of any new Vampire, hidden away at the school, no less. Her ties to Kaname would pique their interest too, as a Kuran hadn't turned a Human in quite some time, but then a thought occurred to him. Akane's mother had been a Hunter, or at least, born to a Hunter family before her exile. Was Yagari here to investigate her due to that? Did the Association want the final report on what happened to one of their own, by going through Akane? This he couldn't allow, not so soon. Akane was still adjusting, and from what he'd been told, by both Kaien and Aidou, of the girl's past, as well as what flashes of memory he'd been privy to when tasting her blood, she had many traumas to overcome. He would not let the Hunters add to that, unnecessarily.

"A Vampire's sire is not something the Hunter's Association normally cares to investigate unless there is evidence a law has been broken," Kaname said silkily. "As no law has been broken, I see no reason to answer your questions, Hunter." With Yagari unable to retaliate, Kaname continued to his dorm, a frown marring his handsome features before he pulled his expression back to the calmer, neutral look he usually wore. He stood at the main door for a moment to regain his cool and then stepped inside.


	69. Chapter 69

Yagari stalked back down the path towards the school, smoking his cigarette, unhurriedly. His frown had deepened considerably, and his anger at a certain mentor of his was rising, dangerously. He found it, pretty convenient, the recluse decided to leave for Headquarters today before night classes started when Yagari had been there for three days already.

He walked without a care for the no smoking signs as he re-entered the quiet school building and headed for the fourth floor, and the Headmaster's office. Upon entering the darkened room, he walked around the desk and sat in the chair, contemplating his orders and what Kaien had been telling him about Zero for the past four years. He'd been keeping him up to date on the boy's condition but had failed to mention another very important development, and he wanted answers.

Yagari lit the lantern on the desk, flicking ash on the polished wood as he did so, and took it to one of the large filing cabinets lining the far-right wall. He made sure to take attendance in class this evening, to confirm her name for himself. Quietly he searched for the correct cabinet, breaking the lock on the door, and then looked for the files labelled N.

 _Nagai, Nagasaki, Nagata, Nagato, Naito, Naka, Nakagawa, Nakajima, Nakamoto, Nakamura!_ Only three student's files held the name, Nakamura, so he found his desired file quickly. Pulling Akane's file from the draw, he walked back to the desk and sat in the Headmaster's chair. Yagari placed the lantern on the desk next to him and opened Akane's school file. The first page was as expected, a photograph of Akane, coupled with a written description, her health record, her birthdate, her grade, her class.

Yagari frowned at the simple, **Night Class** , being the only description, marking her as a Vampire. He continued reading. Her previous schools, her home address, her next of kin. At this, he stopped again. This section was the last clue in confirming his suspicions, and he was livid. The papers crinkled and buckled under the pressure of his hands, squeezing into tight, white-knuckled fists.

Kaien returned after a short discussion with the head of the Association, tired and desperate for coffee. The students of the Day Class and their teachers would be making their way to school in an hour. So, forgoing his desire to sleep, he instead, trudged his way up the wooden staircase to his office, to make a start on his daily obligations of filing, answering letters from parents, councils, and the School Board of Directors alike. _Sometimes, I wonder, why I bother thinking about sleep anymore,_ he groaned to himself with a yawn.

He opened his office door and blinked, surprised to find Yagari sat in his chair smoking, a small pile of ash and cigarette ends sitting innocently on his desk, along with a file. Kaine walked fully into the room and closed the door. He frowned at the ash and hastily picked up the metal bin he used for shredded paper, and brushed the ash and ends into it, leaving a grey streak across his desk.  
"I would say to have more respect for other people's property, but I fear it would be wasted advice." Yagari said nothing but his narrowed, blue eye slid from the wall to look at him.

Kain sighed as he looked again at the file on his desk.  
"I didn't know myself, until recently," he began to explain while gathering the papers together and placing them back in the cabinet. He made no mention of the mangled lock, deciding to let that go, as his former pupil was most rightly annoyed with him. "I didn't recognise her. I'd seen her often enough though. I take it you read about her truancy." Yagari was still silently smoking, leant back in Kaien's chair, his feet up and resting on the desk, watching as his mentor slowly tidied the mess he'd created.

Yagari had not only broken the filing cabinet in his anger. To accompany the ash on the desk, Yagari had kicked over the plant pot, near the door, sending soil and leaves rolling onto the floor. He'd upturned the couch on the left wall of the room and tore into one of the scatter cushions with a dagger, that was still protruding from the feathery carnage.

Kaien came to sit on one of his office chairs, after righting it.  
"Megumi is dead." His words had been abrupt and harsh, but his tone and expression portrayed how sorry he was to have to give this news. Yagari pulled his feet off the desk and stood from the chair, his back facing Kaien as he gazed out the window, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"And the girl?" Yagari asked with a gruffness that couldn't mask the thick emotion in his voice.  
"Was turned by Kaname a week ago, after her father attacked her." Yagari turned at this, his blue eye wide in surprise. Kaien waved the confusion away and offered him a seat with a gesture. "I'll get some coffee made, I'm afraid I'll need it after last night. Then, I'll tell you all I know." Yagari remained standing but nodded to his elder, before turning back to the window, watching the sun, shining over the grounds.


	70. Chapter 70

**_Let me know what you think in the reviews. Enjoy!_**

Akane had gone straight to her room with Aidou, to continue her tutoring once the Night Class returned to The Moon Dorms. She settled herself in her chair at her dresser, to use as a desk, and pulled out the notes from their first lesson (Ethics Studies) and began reading and redrafting them. Aidou followed suit slowly, watching Akane as she worked with an unnecessary urgency. He had hoped she would snap out of her worrying habit after a few hours in class, but now he was concerned this behaviour was caused by more than the apprehension of seeing her friends.

Not knowing how best to broach the subject, he started their session as usual, with a brief explanation of what they would be covering and the timescale he expected to be done. Akane nodded but continued to write as Aidou emptied his bag and gathered his own ethics notes from some time ago. For four hours, Aidou lectured Akane on not only the ethical implications of Kaien and Kaname's pacifistic idea but the limitations and pitfalls that came with it. Akane added in with opinions of her own. Despite her previously voiced scepticism, she told him she believed Vampires could accomplish the necessary changes to their society and culture, to accommodate Humans, and eventually co-exist, if given the time and patience to do so.

"I thought you said the Headmaster's idea was stupid?" He couldn't help it. He remembered their previous conversation, back in her room in The Sun Dorms. He'd told her then about Kaname and Kaien's ideology and she had shot it down.  
"I said, why did the Headmaster think people could deal with the knowledge of Vampires, I never said Vampires would be the problem." Akane had stopped her note-taking to engage with her tutor.

"I also said it would be a disaster if Humans found out about Vampires at the wrong time." Aidou gave a perplexed expression. "If you use an animal's logic for the argument, on whether it would work or not," Akane began to explain, placing her pen down on the open pages of her notebook. "Then, that would mean, Vampires are competition for Humans, as well as a threat. It's easier for a predator to empathise with its prey when it can talk back, but prey can never empathise with its predator. See what I mean?"

"You think they'd try to wipe us out." Akane nodded.  
"If that Hunter, Yagari, is a representative of his people, then I wouldn't doubt they'd use their influence to stir up fear and point fingers. Every missing person, every unsolved murder, robbery, attack of any kind, would be explained away by the existence of Vampires. So, no, I don't think Vampires would come up against many homegrown issues, adjusting to the new status quo." Aidou nodded with a frown.

What Akane said made sense, he supposed. He didn't understand Humans on an in-depth level but the analogy she depicted certainly made him think. _Humans are prey, but we are also Hunted by them. They'd feel on an even keel, despite the difference in strength. Huh? Never thought about it like that._ Aidou was silent but impressed by Akane who turned back to her note-taking.

She had made a valid point that Vampires may not have thought of before. He knew, from his high status, there were many who believed they should stop hiding from Humans and take control, believing their strength would overwhelm any uprising. He doubted those dusty, old Vampires ever considered what would happen to their species if the Hunters decided to train ordinary people, handing out Vampire killing weapons like food parcels. There were many more Humans and Hunters than there were Vampires in the world, after all. They would be a minority.

A confident knock at the door broke Aidou's train of thought. Akane stopped her writing and took a slow breath, her eyes closing as if concentrating. He cocked his head a little confused but walked to the door when another knock sounded, slightly more impatient than the last.  
"It's Kain and V.P.," Akane announced, turning to Aidou for confirmation before he opened the door with a nod, not understanding why Akane smiled at his assent.

The door opened on the two Noble Vampires stood in the doorway, one cheerily grinning, the other, wondering why he was there, to begin with.  
"Nakamura, the Headmaster wants to see you." Akane stood, her smile falling to the same blank face Aidou realised he hadn't seen in months. It was the face she'd given him on their first meeting, and it made his insides squirm uncomfortably.

"But it's the middle of the morning?" He protested, turning to the sun shining through the window, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow.  
"We're to escort you to the Headmaster's office, and Yuki will bring you back, once you're done," Ichijou continued as if he had not been interrupted, which caused Aidou's frown to deepen in irritation.

Akane nodded and donned her blazer before passing Aidou and following the two down the corridor. Aidou followed, closing her bedroom door behind him.  
"What does he want?" He didn't like the implication he was not to go with her. He didn't think Kaien would have much of a reason to speak to Akane, and if he did, he would usually come to the dorm rather than ask for one of the students to his office.

"Aidou." He stopped at the gentle but commanding tone from Kaname. He stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Akane and co. "The Headmaster just wants to check how Miss Nakamura is adjusting. I'm sure there's nothing more to it." Akane's eyes narrowed at the red carpet as her mind worked a mile a minute. Honestly, she was surprised Kaien hadn't called her sooner. She knew he'd recognised her.

Lifting her eyes to the Pureblood, confirmed her guess, that he didn't know why she was being summoned. He watched her with a passive yet enquiring look, causing Akane's frown to deepen further. A silent command to drop it. Kaname stepped aside allowing the trio to pass, leaving Aidou glaring after them on the landing, watching Kain hold the main door open for the others before stepping out into the gloriously, sunny day.

Akane breathed deep and stood with her eyes shut, just enjoying the feel of the sun's rays. There had been a small part of her that had been anxious about her first time in the sun during the changeover. It was an irrational worry. She'd seen the others unaffected by the light months ago, but it didn't stop her mind cooking up images of her bursting into flames and dissolving into ashes when she first stepped out the evening before.

Ichijou gently took hold of Akane's elbow and guided her forward, urging her to move onward. She complied and began walking to the gates, letting her mind wander for a moment, and faintly grinned at the small accomplishment she'd been striving to achieve. She had correctly identified Kain's scent. At the time, it had been an almost guess, his scent was very ambiguous. It wasn't any less potent than Aidou's scent, for example, just harder to pin down.

Aidou, despite his name, smelled faintly of peaches and apples, and something tangy that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was mouth-watering, none the less. Ichijou, she had already realised, smelled of grapes and the manga and books he read. Kain had a woody smell, but that could be the cologne he wore. He smelled rich and took Akane's mind to thoughts of dark chocolate, but even that wasn't quite right. Rima also smelled of this dark chocolate-like fragrance, and a rich, deep aroma, _maybe wine?_ Akane thought as they walked in silence down the road, trying to amuse herself by deciphering the scents of her classmates.

 _Kaname smells like a port or bourbon. It burns your throat but leaves you wanting more. Ok, that's enough! The less thought about that the better!_ Akane shook herself, forcing her mind off the Vampire that turned her, but that just took her back to her previously rampaging thoughts. Her mood soured as the main doors of the academy building came into view.

Kain and Ichijou left her at the entrance, repeating that Yuki would escort her back to the dorms when the Headmaster was done with her. She thanked them and smiled convincingly as she waved them off, envying them for going back to their beds to rest. The weekend had been so stressful, Akane had barely slept since the party. Taking a calming breath, as her heart had decided to start galloping around in her chest again, she walked into the quiet building, listening to the faint sounds of classes in session.

Akane noticed the mingled scents of her former classmates as she walked the corridors to the main staircase. She'd done this journey so many times, but only twice had she had this feeling of trepidation in her gut as she slowly climbed the stairs. Subconsciously, she fiddled with the gem on her mother's necklace, running the pads of her fingers over the trinket.

She had realised, during Aidou's explanation, and when he'd dropped some names of Hunter lines over the last week, and back in her room when she was Human, that her mother had once been counted amongst them. Her mother's maiden name had never been a secret to Akane, but the names of her estranged family members were never things her mother had been comfortable discussing.

Things her father had said too when he was having a particularly bad day, made her think more deeply after finding out about Vampires. He would curse her mother, in the confines of his room, asking, why she hadn't been able to kill it. How could she have let this happen? She was supposed to sense them! And more of the same that Akane didn't wish to think on further.

Her father had adored her mother, hearing how angry he had been at her, had always upset Akane, even if she didn't understand his reasons at the time. She was thankful it never lasted long. On a good day, he would be almost the same as he used to be. Joking, talking about all the things he and her mother had wished for her, how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, and how much he loved and missed her mother.

Her mind focused back on her surroundings as she stopped to face the door. Her heart thundered in her chest as she stared at the wood and took in the scents on the other side of the door. Earth, from Kaien's plant pot near the door, dust, and the scent of fabric from the old couch, pillows, and seating in the room. The unmistakable taste of Humans in the air and the smell of cigarette smoke. It made for an unappealing mix but not enough to dim the animalistic thrum in Akane's veins at the scent of prey. She was a predator, but she would be entering the lair of one far more dangerous than herself.

Akane took another steadying breath and knocked on the door. Silence greeted her for several seconds before the familiar call of her headmaster sounded.  
"Come in!" His voice was loud and full of forced cheeriness. Kaien was nervous. She entered calmly, turning to close the door, and walked to her usual seat, sat down, and rested her hands, palms down, on her lap before raising her eyes to consider the hazel gaze of Kaien Cross.

Akane's eyes drifted lazily to the side and saw her ethics teacher, Toga Yagari, leaning against the wall near the window, behind the desk. His arms were crossed, the ever-present scowl scrawled across his face. She watched as his eye narrowed at her lingering stare before turning her attention back to the closed eye smile of her headmaster. The silence continued. Akane, unwilling to start this inevitable conversation, allowed the tension to build, along with the rapid beating of her heart.  
"What happened to Megumi?" Yagari finally demanded. A threatening growl dripping from his lips. Akane said nothing, she didn't even offer him the courtesy of a glance.

"Miss Nakamura," Kaien tried in a more placating tone. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I believe your mother was a…"  
"A Hunter," Akane interrupted. She was glad her voice didn't portray the annoyance she felt and stayed in a calm flat tone. "I am aware, Headmaster." Kaien nodded, a little lost on what to say next but he went on, bringing his hands up and resting them on the surface of the table. He leant forward slightly, portraying a friendlier, and more relaxed posture, but Akane recognised the attempt to mollify her. He knew she was getting angry, for as well as her face could hide her emotions, her eyes were liquid fire, burning into him like a branding iron.

"You can appreciate, after the information you've gained about The Hunters Association, I'm sure, that it is a family orientated society." Akane had to work hard not to scoff at this. "We train together so that we can keep the threat of bad Vampires in check. Our doctrine is something one is born into, so, when one of our own goes missing…" Akane's eyes flashed red at this, startling the man into silence. He watched as her deadly eyes stared at him with a cold fury before the green he was familiar with, chased away the hue but left behind a small frown, a crack in her calm façade.

Taking a slow breath, Akane collected herself.  
"Mother always used the word, exiled," she began coldly. "Missing feels like you insulted her." She caught movement as Yagari shifted against the wall. His face was contorted with an even deeper frown, but he was no longer looking at Akane. Kaien glanced back at his former pupil and then brought his eyes back to the Vampire opposite him.

"Apologies, Nakamura. I meant no offence to your mother." Akane nodded in acceptance but her anger still bubbled, hot, under the surface. Kaien nodded his thanks and continued. "Can you tell us what happened to your parents, please?"  
"There's not much to tell," Akane began airily, waving the question away. "My parents were attacked. My father survived, my mother, did not. My father becoming a Vampire, should tell you all you need to know about the nature of the attacker. No, I was not present. No, I did not see them, and no…" she stopped here to look to Yagari. "Kuran doesn't know either."

The Hunter scowled and stepped forward, slamming his clenched fist on the table, and leaning into Akane's personal space threateningly. Kaien jumped at the sudden action but Akane glowered back, the first display of the true extent of her ire glowing in her deep red eyes and partially bared fangs.  
"I want answers!" Yagari bellowed furiously, spit coming to the corners of his mouth as he bared his blunt teeth right back, his sapphire-blue eye flashing.  
"And yet you deserve none!" Akane spat right back with a growl to rival the man as she stepped out of the towering shadow of the Hunter and stepped up to look him in the eye. She was a decent head shorter than him, but it made her dark red eyes no less intimidating. He had never seen a Vampire's eyes so deep.

"Where was her big brother when her parents threw her on the street with nothing but a rucksack to her name?" Her tone dripped with malice but had been so quiet, so accusing. Yagari faltered, his eye widening.  
"Ok! I think we all need to calm right down! Nakamura, please take back your seat, Toga you…"  
"No, Headmaster!" Akane interrupted, not taking her lethal gaze from her uncle. "I think we're done here!" She turned and exited the room before Kaien could do more than stutter over his protests.

He'd wanted to make this as painless as possible, but it appeared Akane had been aware of who Yagari was before coming to his office. Kaien sighed as he retook his seat with a defeated flop. He looked over at Yagari, guilt and empathy filling his heart for his friend.  
"She's angry, she'll come around," Kaien reassured to the rigid back and bowed head of his friend. "Give her time to calm down. We'll hear the full story when she's ready." Yagari nodded stiffly and walked to the couch (minus one scatter cushion), and lowered himself into the seat, keeping his back straight and placing his hands on his knees. He heaved a sigh and slumped forward in a defeated manner.

"You were just a boy yourself," Kain attempted, gently. "I know you did all you could for Megumi, Akane will know that too."  
"Yeah, but I didn't try to find her myself. The kid's right, I don't deserve any answers, least of all, from her." Yagari sighed and ran his fingers through his long, midnight-black hair and gazed out at Kaien's office with his one blue eye, the same hair and eye's his sister had possessed.

Akane stormed down the corridor, then the stairs, in a fury. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her gait was wide and sure. She scowled menacingly at the floor as she walked, nearly missing the girl walking towards her, lost in her own train of thought.  
"Oh! Nakamura!" Yuki started as they almost collided. She gasped at the red eyes that greeted her and stood petrified by the dark colour.

Akane's eyes widened at Yuki's voice and the sudden acceleration of her heart. She realised Yuki was staring at her face, particularly, her eyes. Akane quickly closed her eyes and counted to herself, calming her wayward emotions and raining in her anger.  
"Sorry Cross," she offered, once her eyes and anger and sufficiently subsided. "I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Oh, no, no!" Yuki replied, waving her arms, and shaking her head. She still had that fearful expression, even with the forced smile she plastered on her face. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming, ha, ha, ha!" The nervous chuckle at the end of her sentence caused Akane's stomach to sink. _She's afraid of me._

An awkward silence ensued as the girls stood opposite each other at the foot of the stairs, no one knowing how to break the tension surrounding them.  
"Umm? Are you here to take me back to the dorms?" Yuki smiled in relief at the reminder of her task.  
"Yep! The Headmaster said you may take some time to talk, so, I came during the first break to see if you were done, and, you are!" Her cheeriness was just as forced as her fathers had been, except Kaien had not been filled with such anxiety when talking to Akane. She could almost taste it in the air!

Akane silently nodded to the prefect and walked with her to the main doors of the building. The Day Class students were milling about in the halls and outside in the grounds, enjoying the glorious sunshine and the soft breeze that accompanied it during their short morning break from class. Everyone was smiling and chatting happily, but the pair continued to walk, trapped in the pit of silence until it was interrupted by a genuinely, excited cry.

"Akane!" The pair turned to see Miu waving and jogging up to them with some of their classmates in tow. Kimiko, Kenshin and Nori amongst them. Miu squealed as she launched herself at her friend and wrapped herself around her middle. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, a large toothy smile painted her face as she pulled away. Yuki stood, shifting from foot to foot, unsure how Akane would react to so many Humans with no other Vampires around. Her hand found its way to her concealed staff, the cool metal against her fingers, reassuring her of her capability to defend the students if needed.

Akane noticed the subtle shift in the prefect's stance and eyed her hand disappearing under her skirt to rest on the outside of her thigh. Miu didn't notice the sudden build in tension and began bombarding Akane with questions.  
"How was your first day? Did you enjoy your classes? Were the other students nice to you? Did you spend any more time with Aidou?"  
"Miu, stop! Stop!" Akane cried holding her hands up to quiet her friend. Her other friends sniggering as Miu sucked in oxygen after forgetting to breathe during her questioning.

"She's been hyper since the changeover, last night," Nori explained with a grin.  
"It's been quite annoying actually," Kimiko added, no hint of remorse at the red-faced glare from her friend.  
"Well, excuse me for being excited to see Akane!" Miu snapped at their mirth but her smile was back in place and beaming at Akane as she turned back to her. "So, how was it?"

Akane smiled. Her friends were acting no differently, treating her the same as they had before. They were all smiling fondly as she looked at each of them. She had never been more grateful to have befriended Miu than she was at that moment. Impulsively, she hugged Miu tightly, causing Yuki to jump in alarm but Akane ignored her and simply enjoyed the giggle and hug her friend returned.  
"The first day was good. Classes are, interesting. No, no one was mean to me and yes, Aidou tutors me." She smiled brightly at her friend, almost succumbing to the warmth in her chest and crying in joy as they parted.  
"Good!" Miu nodded firmly.

"Umm, Nakamura, we should get going," Yuki suggested tentatively, her hand still resting on her weapon, Artemis.  
"Aww, can't you stay out just a little longer? We haven't seen you in ages," Miu pleaded in a whine.  
"Nakamura really needs to get back to her dorm for some sleep," Yuki protested lightly before Akane could do the same.  
"You heard the Prefect. Sorry, Miu." Akane stepped away from her friend with a happy smile and wave.  
"Ok," Miu pouted. "But I'll see you at the changeover later?" Akane nodded and chuckled at the hopeful gleam in her friend's eyes. She was grateful to have friends like these, they had truly missed her.  
"Bye guys. See you tonight!" she called as she and Yuki left them to enjoy the weather.

Akane's smile remained. She didn't care that Yuki's heart had been dancing in her chest the entire time they'd been with her friends, or that she gave a huge sigh of relief when they were out of earshot. She was so happy to know, that to some people, she was still just Akane. Not a Vampire, not an elite Night Class student, not an ex-Human, even an ex-Unfortunate, but just Akane.

Yuki turned to her companion as the gates to The Moon Dorms came into view. She felt guilty for the way she'd reacted to Akane. She'd assumed the worst of her, even though she'd been telling herself she was just being cautious, she knew she had fully expected a negative response from the girl when her friends suddenly appeared. _I need to apologise. Nakamura would never hurt her friends. I had no right to act like that. She gave no cause for concern and she's been through so much already, I don't want to upset her further._

"Nakamura?" Yuki called as they passed the threshold and she stopped. Akane turned to her, an eyebrow raised in question. "I wanted to apologise." Akane turned to face her fully now but said nothing, and just waited for Yuki to continue. The silence was nerve-wracking, and Yuki fidgeted under the calm stare. Unable to hold eye contact, she instead, looking at her hands as they wrung tensely.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know you'd never hurt your friends. So, I'm sorry for not trusting you." Akane was surprised by the honest admission that she was not trusted by the girl, but understood trust needed to be earned before it could be given. She nodded, accepting the girl's apology.  
"I understand Cross. I'm not upset." She eyed the band-aid on the side of Yuki's neck as she smiled gratefully, unaware of the thoughts the band-aid had elicited in Akane's mind. "I suppose getting attacked by something like me, would put you on edge."

Yuki's smile dropped as her hand rose slowly to her neck to cover the band-aid. The move confirmed Akane's suspicions. She'd been bitten recently. Although, the identity of the one responsible eluded her. Akane saw the wide-eyed beginnings of anxiety rising in Yuki's doe, brown eyes, and turned away, letting her breathe easy, in the display of her disinterest. However, Akane was interested.

She was curious to know who had broken such an important order, not just one of Kaien's main Night Class rules but also, Kaname's strict instruction. For someone to go against him and bite the girl he was said to favour (Kimiko had frequently complained that Kaname spoke to Yuki in a familiar manner), they would have no loyalties to the Pureblood. _But who?_ Everyone Akane had met in the Night Class either revered or respected Kaname, at the very least, feared him. So, who would go against him and deal such an insult? She didn't know, but she was intrigued enough to find out.


	71. Chapter 71

Akane entered The Moon Dorms and closed the door behind her quietly. She was irritated but unsurprised to see Kaname on one of the couches in the seating area of the lobby, a book in hand, his presence seeming completely coincidental. Akane knew better, of course, and had to struggle to keep her face in the same disinterested expression she'd had when talking with Yuki.

Akane walked calmly into the building, passed the Pureblood, and headed for the stairs.  
"Everything alright?" Kaname inquired, not turning from the pages of his book. Akane had reached the staircase to the right side of the room, opposite where he sat. His question halted her as her anger was quickly rising back to the inferno it had been after leaving Kaien's office.

Kaname looked up after not receiving an answer, to see Akane watching him with a tired, and a convincingly concealed, irritable countenance.  
"If there was any cause for concern, I'm sure you would have been called, Kuran." She didn't want to argue with the Vampire. The anger and hurt she cradled in her chest, after her times with Yagari and Yuki, could so easily get her mouth moving, revealing things she may regret. So, she continued up the stairs without a backwards glance, not staying to hear if Kaname had anything more to say.

Akane stopped at her door with a sigh as her irritation rose higher due to the scent from inside her room. Her emotions were an easy trigger for her eyes to change and cause, an almost, violent urge to lash out rise inside her, which coincided with the awakening of her hunger. Rubbing her hands over her face in exasperation, she proceeded to open her bedroom door.

Aidou sat on the cushioned chair at her dresser, flipping through the pages of one of the many books Ichijou left for her to read. His head lifted once the door closed forcefully behind him. Akane stood before it, glaring at him, unable to hold back her anger any longer. Aidou said nothing but rose, his own expression darkening slightly at the glower on Akane's face, her eyes fazing between red and green sporadically as she fought to keep her cool.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aidou asked, taking a step towards her. The movement seemed to rouse Akane. She shook her head and stormed into the room, towards one of her large chest of draws and wrenched the large top-drawer open. She pulled out a long pair of pyjama bottoms (white with black and pink hearts), and an old green tee that had faded and stretched. It was good for little else now.

"Does this have anything to do with that Hunter?" Akane slammed the drawer shut, the force, shaking the whole cabinet. The room was silent, save for Akane trying to bring her erratic breathing back to normal as she fought the sting of angry tears as they gathered in her eyes. Eventually, she broke, and her head lowered as a hand rose, too late to catch the sob that escaped her throat. Aidou made to approach when Akane suddenly flung herself into his chest, her night clothes falling from her hands to the floor as her arms wrapped firmly around his torso.

She didn't want to be like this! Seeing her friends and having them treat her just like they used to, it made her so happy, even Yuki couldn't diminish that feeling. Yet, that man!  
"He has no right to ask anything of me! I owe him nothing!" she cried into Aidou's chest. Aidou's hands caught her the moment she was within reach and wound around her tightly. One hand was held securely around her waist while the other rested gently on the back of her head, stroking the soft strands in a soothing gesture.

He'd learned by now, Akane would only talk, really talk, when she had gotten over whatever caused the block stopping her. It had taken her nearly a solid month to agree, just to answer some questions about her father and herself when she was Human. He hoped their friendship meant they could skip the trust building, and arguing, and that she would tell him once she settled in his arms. But, he wasn't about to push it, not since he'd heard Kaname pushing all the wrong buttons by waiting for her.

Aidou had been entering Akane's room after he'd caught her scent returning to the dorms. He'd shut the door just as he'd heard Kaname speak, wincing, as he imagined the glare Akane would have shot him. If he wanted to know what had gone on in Kaien's office with that Hunter, Yagari, he'd have to wait.

Eventually, Akane's angry crying dwindled to unpleasant hiccupping, before she pulled away from Aidou's warm, and comforting embrace.  
"I don't want to talk about it," she revealed in a mumble with her head bowed. "Not right now. I just want to go to bed." Aidou raised a hand to the side of her face and coaxed her into looking up at him as another tear escaped. Her face and eyes were red from crying, but the extra moisture made her forest green eyes sparkle.

He shouldn't feel his heart clench so severely just at the sight of those eyes, so raw and open to his interpretation, but he couldn't look or move away from her. He should be grinning, showing his fangs, causing a drop of fear in her delicious scent, before chuckling and saying something mildly suggestive to cut the tension and turn her anger into petulant irritation. Not swiping at a tear with his thumb as his other hand rises to mimic its' twin on the other side of her face.

Akane's eyes are widening now, staring like a deer in the headlights at the pensive yet soft expression on Aidou's face. This wasn't a look she'd seen him wear before. He'd had thoughtful looks before, but this was so different from those times. He'd never held her face like this, never started into her eyes so deeply, as if staring into her soul, it scared her.

Yuki stood in front of The Moon Dorms after Akane entered, for several minutes, looking up at the empty windows of the elegant, yet imposing, structure. Eventually, she moved away and walked back to school, where classes would be continuing after their morning break. Coming into her brightly lit classroom, she sat next to her friend, Sayori, as their Geography teacher began his lesson. But her mind wondered, too caught up in everything that happened during and after Ichijou's party to concentrate on his lesson.

Her proposal to Zero and his unhappy cooperation had left her with a burden she never imagined she would willingly have taken on. The effects of his feeding (the dizziness and tingling in her fingers and toes), had taken some hours to fade, but his face had been the biggest plague of her thoughts since last night. He'd looked so beaten, so defeated, an expression she'd never seen on her long-time friend's face before. But she couldn't let him wallow or hide anymore. He was too important to her, too precious to her heart to let him waste away, be it from hunger or poisons thoughts.

She knew Kaname would keep a close watch on Zero from now on, and she understood why he insisted, Zero be moved to the Night Class, but she just couldn't do that to him. _Zero hates Vampires. He wouldn't survive, being surrounded by them._ She sighed as the severity of hers and Zero's arrangement began pressing on her mind. _It's ok._ _As long as I keep Zero in check, Kaname never has to know what I'm doing._

Sayori nudged Yuki, bringing her focus back to the class as their teacher walked by, after instructing them to get started on the task he'd set, a task Yuki had been too preoccupied to listen to because she realised something. _Where's Zero?_ She had asked him to come to school today but he hadn't shown. She had let it slide in their first lesson, but she knew if he didn't come by now, then he wouldn't bother, giving him far too much time to think and rethink himself into another state of self-loathing. _Or get himself killed by a trigger-happy Hunter!_

Yuki left the classroom in a flurry, not sparing her infuriated tutor a glance as she slammed the door behind her. She ran through and out the school building, heading straight for Kaien's on-site residence, where she'd been told by Yagari, Zero, was currently being held.

Zero was, indeed, sat on the floor, in his room at Kaien's house, thoughts tumbling through his head. He'd attempted to rid himself of the memory of Yuki's blood, the feel, the taste but it was an impossible endeavour. Even the thought of her blood had him rubbing, absentmindedly, at his throat.

"Why are the windows covered?" a voice spoke as sunlight suddenly penetrated the cage around his head he'd made with his hands. Yagari stood at the now, uncovered window, curtain still in hand. His back was turned to his pupil, but he still attempted a dialogue. "How's that shoulder?"

After his unhappy first meeting with his niece, coupled with the sorry state of his favourite students, it made Yagari feel at somewhat of a loss. He'd seen his sister in that girl's face and heard her in her voice. Her stubbornness, her anger, the clever argument, because, she had been right about him. His failure to look for his younger sister had resulted in her death, the descent into madness of her husband, and his niece being turned into the monsters, he was trained to hunt.

For now, Zero was still Zero, so, no matter how long that would last, Yagari knew he had to fulfil his duty as Zero's mentor and put him out of his misery. However, he'd decided, if Zero chose to resist, he wouldn't push it. Because, when it came down to it, he cared deeply for Zero, and honestly couldn't think of a worse thing to do as his last act as the boy's teacher.

Zero just stared at his mentor, wide-eyed and still. That had not been what he'd expected upon seeing the man again. Truthfully, he had expected a bullet through the skull, not a conversation first.  
"That gun was specifically designed for Vampires. Even those of high-speed regeneration and recovery couldn't hope to heal so fast from a bullet from my gun!" Yagari declared as he spun, a gun in hand and pointing directly between Zero's eyes. The boy looked up at his elder's narrowed, accusatory gaze as he continued. "Unless they drink fresh blood, of course."

Zero was immobile, his heart racing with fear, and adrenaline coursing thick through his veins, but he remained seated, resigned to his fate. Until Yuki threw the bedroom door open and saw the gun about to end him for good. Yagari pulled the trigger. Yuki jumped and held her breath as the blood drained from her face in fright at the loud and final sound. Everything stilled in the room as the smoke from the gunshot cleared, along with the ringing left by the deafening sound. Zero held the barrel of the gun, pointing it up and away from his head. Yuki still had her hand clasping the doorknob tightly, and Yagari stood waiting, relief and disappointment flooding him at Zero's decision to defend himself.

"Wouldn't it be better if you were killed by me, and not someone else? Have you forgotten?" Zero, looked up at the tired face of his mentor and watched as he raised a hand to his right eye. Zero's lavender eyes, widened. "'I won't make you regret losing your eye to save me', that's what you promised. But seeing you like this, makes me think, it would have been better if you'd died." Zero's breath caught in his chest as pain stabbed at his heart bitterly.

Yuki gasped in horror at the awful admission, and watched, as Yagari lowered his weapon and sighed in defeat at the young man sat at his feet.  
"If I killed you, it would bring me a level of peace, I think." Yagari and Zero watched one another silently for a few, tense, and heartbreaking moments. Yuki stayed in the doorway, feeling like an intruder on such a painful moment between Zero and his teacher.

Finally, Yagari turned away.  
"Struggle, all you want, for as long as you can. But, the life you have chosen, is a life drenched in blood. So, stop running from it, Zero." Zero remained silent and watched as Yagari placed his gun back in the hidden holster in his coat, and walked to the door, where Yuki stood, now feeling more than ever, that she should've just stayed in class, as the Hunter's intimidating form drew nearer.

"Little girl!" Yagari acknowledged as Yuki scurried out of his way to the door. She was startled to be addressed and mortified at being referred to as 'Little Girl'.  
"Me? What?"  
"You'll have the job of putting him down when the time comes. Hope you're up to it." Yuki stared at him as he bent to pick up a large suitcase, that she hadn't noticed just inside the doorway in front of her. "Damn! This is heavy!" Yagari muttered as he struggled to walk with it out of the room before giving up altogether and reminding himself to collect it some other time.

"You were trying to kill Zero in the pool…"  
"Trying to kill him?" Yagari interrupted, turning his piercing, sapphire, blue eye on her. "You think, if I was trying to kill him, I would have missed from such a distance?" Yagari shook his head in derision and turned once more to look at Zero. His head was bowed, his eyes, clouded by his turbulent thoughts. "And you!" he said gruffly, pulling Zero's attention back from his toxic mind. "I expect you to be doing better at our next meeting. Also, that woman, she may still be alive." Zero's heart stopped.

Yagari walked the short hallway to the main foyer of the small home and exited into the sunbathed academy grounds. He took a deep breath to calm himself again, closing his eye and turning his face to the clear, blue sky. His cobalt eye drifted to the distant roof of The Moon Dorms, that could be seen from the road out of the campus. After observing it for a short minute, he turned back and left the academy, continuing his journey back to The Hunters Association Headquarters (where he belonged), for his next assignment.


	72. Chapter 72

As tired as Akane had been, she still couldn't rest her mind long enough to fall into a truly deep sleep. Throughout the day, she woke, tossing, and turning fitfully, before rising before 2 p.m. hoping a warm bath would soothe her. The moment she and Aidou had shared, she'd been able to push to the back of her mind, along with the rest of the mountingly complicated thoughts and emotions concerning him. But everything else that happened, from that boy at Ichijou's party, and her mother's brother showing up, having the gall to demand answers from her, had caused a volcano to simmer that had not had time to irrupt.

Akane began to wonder how much longer it would be, how much more it would take before her mind cracked and she snapped. It had been so long since she talked. She'd learned to be more open and honest with others since coming to the academy (Miu having a big hand in that), however, it had been a long time since she'd really said anything. Logically, she knew, the last four years of pushing down the grief of losing her mother, for her father's sake, had caused a lot of underlying emotional issues. These were now being exposed thanks to the events of the last week. The unpleasant slap in the face of hers and her mother's pasts, being the most recent.

Akane acknowledged she needed to talk to someone, Aidou would be preferable. He was the only person who really had any idea of her life before Cross Academy (as sad as that was). But if she did confide in him, that would mean, allowing herself to be vulnerable. Ripping open old, and barely concealed wounds to divulge everything was daunting, but Miu had asked her to count on her friends, to trust and talk to them when needed. She'd promised Miu she wouldn't let herself fall into her usual, unhealthy coping mechanism of overworking herself, but she found herself longing for the numbing effect studying had on her emotions, if even for just a short time.

Her bath ended within half an hour, and after she dried and dressed for class, Akane found herself in the archives below The Moon Dorms, reading books about Purebloods and their bloodlines. The three Unfortunate books laying, not too far away. Something had come to her when her mind had wondered in the bathroom, travelling to a name she remembered after seeing that boy at the party, a name she hadn't thought of in years.

Aidou sighed when he stopped at the edge of the central seating area in the library watching Akane flip through the pages of a large book and flitting her eyes over two others that lay open on the table on either side of her. He was becoming more aware of how Miu must have felt when Akane would bury herself in schoolwork, it was worrying how deep she fell into it just to escape.

He heaved another sigh before striding towards her.  
"I know, it's nearly time to go," Akane said before he even got to the edge of the large circular table. He stopped, hands in his pockets looking over the many books surrounding her, but he didn't reply, he wasn't sure how. Akane sighed and forced herself to close the book to her left when Aidou's lack of response lasted longer than ten seconds. "You don't have to look at me like that."  
"Like what?" he asked. Akane hadn't even looked up but she could feel the concern and confusion rolling off him in waves.  
"I'm not obsessing," she defended as she gathered the books together and stood, leaving all but one sat in a neat tower on the table. "I wanted to check something."

The last book, held open and clutched to her chest, was old, but Aidou recognised it as one of the many books detailing the lineage of Pure-blooded Vampires. Akane walked around the table to him, and silently placed the book down on the top, revealing the contents of the pages she'd been reading. He looked down at the large family tree, spanning across the two pages, angling his eyes to the name Akane was pointing to.  
"I can't find a picture of this woman," she said, frustrated.

The name she highlighted was, Shizuka Hio. She was a Pureblood, thought to be dead as she hadn't been seen or heard from in four years. Aidou was confused as to why Akane would need a picture of this woman but nodded. He placed his satchel on to the table and went in search of a book he thought might have what she was looking for. Akane followed him through the aisles of shelves to a darkened, slightly dusty, corner of the library.

Aidou stopped and began reading the titles of the books along one of the shelves labelled, Mental Health. All the shelves had the same brass labels at their ends. The calligraphy, elegant and the metal, highly polished, glinting in the firelight. Aidou stopped at a book titled, The History of Vampiric Madness. He began flipping through the pages as he walked passed Akane, heading back to the better lit area in the centre of the room. He came to a stop at the table and set the book down next to the other Akane had placed.

Akane came beside him and looked down into the faded portrait of Shizuka Hio. Her eyes were a pale, cherry blossom pink. Her hair was white, almost silver, and her porcelain skin seemed to shine, even from the pages of a book. Akane slowly pulled out a chair from around the table and sank into it, her eyes, never leaving the pink stare of the woman in the book. Aidou followed, unease and confusion growing at the wide-eyed stare-down Akane had with the book.

Suddenly, a deep frown stole across her face as a growl rumbled from her chest as she pushed the book away, seemingly unable to look at it any longer. Akane sighed, bringing her elbows up on the table, and placing her hands on the back of her bowed head.  
"That's her!" Aidou could say nothing as the revelation hit him. His mind was reeling back to the question's he'd asked Akane, trying to decipher as much as he could about Unfortunates. _"How long has he been feeding on you?" "Since I was twelve…" "A level D?"_

He looked up at the girl beside him, closing both books silently, and shifting so he faced her sideways in his seat. He was about to reach out to her like he'd been doing recently, but she sprang to her feet to begin pacing, causing Aidou to jump. Akane's hands found their way to her hair, to the back of her neck, to her face, before they stopped over her eyes as she bent, and an angry cry ripped from her throat. Aidou was at her side in an instance, prying her clawing fingers from her face and forcing her into his chest.

She didn't cry but gritted her teeth to stop the deluge of hate, anger, and grief from spewing out of her mouth. Her hands held the sides of Aidou's uniform with a white-knuckle grip as she allowed her senses to be surrounded by him, letting herself sink into him. The sound of his heart as it beat in his chest, the feel of his arms holding her tightly, his breath fanning over her ear as he spoke to her, attempting to soothe her as best he could.

The tension, eventually, began to leave her as his scent began to cloud her mind, to the extent she began nuzzling her face into him, trying to draw his scent in even more. Aidou stilled as Akane's head began to climb from his chest to his neck. It took all his self-discipline to not jump when her nose lightly touched the side of his neck and began slowly stroking his skin. She sighed in content as his scent, finally, became unobstructed by the scent of his clothing.

Akane's hands loosened, but just as they were about to climb higher, her eyes opened with a pop, and she sprang back and away from Aidou's statue-like form. Akane's face bloomed scarlet at the realisation of what she'd done. What had she done? She'd been lost for a second, completely enthralled by a smell. But it wasn't just a smell, it was his smell, a scent she had known for months, a scent that had affected her from the first moment she'd smelt it!

"I'm sorry!" Akane apologised, looking away from Aidou's startled and blushing face. "I-I don't know what I was thinking." She breezed past him to gather the two books and add them to the tower she'd left earlier, before grabbing her bag and standing awkwardly beside the table. Aidou, belatedly realised she was waiting for him to pick up his own bag from the table and hurriedly grasped it.  
"Don't worry, Nakamura!" he said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. Akane raised a brow. "No harm, done, ha, ha, ha!"

Despite her embarrassment, Akane couldn't help the snort of laughter (she'd tried to stifle), from working out her throat. Aidou was red and jittery, all because a girl got so close to him? It amused and somewhat, please Akane to know such a thing could fluster him. _Maybe the Play Boy, is more innocent than he'd like others to believe?_ She thought, teasingly.

"Relax, Aidou. If I'd known you'd have been this amusing, and easy to fluster, I would have done it sooner."  
"Eh!" Aidou replied. Akane smirked back, walking past him to the doors. "Wait a minute!" He yelled, swivelling on the spot to see her. "Did you do that on purpose?" Akane turned, her bag held innocently in front of her with both hands, as she walked backwards. That smirk grew with every step.  
"Who can tell?" And she walked through the doors.

Aidou stood astonished for a moment before growling and storming after Akane, the blush still staining his cheeks.  
"Nakamura! Nakamura! Akane!"  
"Hanabusa!" she called back with a giggle, the girliest sound he had ever heard her make. She had only just begun climbing the stairs to the ground level when he'd started calling and couldn't resist messing with him a little more.

The boy had been surprised to hear his first name from her lips. The only other time she'd said it, was the first time he'd come into her room. She'd said his full name in anger then. The playful lilt to her tone this time made his name sound more pleasing to his ears than normal. She turned to look at him from where she waited on the stone steps, when he remained silent, spotting him trotting after her with a childish frown on his face. He didn't know what he would have done if she'd seen the goofy smile he'd worn just moments ago!

"Oh, come on. Get over it!" she said, shoving his shoulder playfully.  
"That was not cool," he griped at her.  
"Consider it payback for all the times you've teased me," _and never cared,_ she added to herself. He frowned at her smiling face but, begrudgingly, turned away and started up the stairs. The silence only lasted for a few moments before Aidou spoke again.  
"So, that's her?" Akane stopped, Aidou followed. "The Vampire that attacked your parents…" She nodded, her frown replacing her cheery smile. "You know, she's thought to be dead? No one's seen her for four years." Akane scowled harder at this.

Aidou stood with Akane for a while longer before continuing his ascent, but Akane's hand shot out and caught his arm, halting him from going further. He turned and waited, knowing she wanted to say something. Was this what'd been bothering her? Was she ready to talk to him now? Akane released his sleeve and leant against the wall with a long, drawn-out sigh. She folded her arms, her satchel hanging awkwardly by her side.

"I was coming home from school," she began. Aidou mirrored her on the opposite side of the stairs, listening. "There was a park close to my house, and I passed it every day. This day, there was a boy sat on the swings, by himself." Aidou frowned. Akane had never mentioned a boy before when she spoke of the attack. "He was cute," she said peeking up at him quickly. "I stayed to talk to him. He seemed nice, and he said he was coming to my school, so I wanted to know him. But, it was getting late. I didn't notice the sun was going down and I said I had to get home." She turned to the stone staircase, watching the fire dance in the torches as a means of distraction.

"He wanted me to stay longer, but I left," she continued, her voice, becoming distant. "I remember, being in the back of the police woman's car, she'd said 'kids shouldn't have to see that', but I saw. My hallway used to be white. My mother loved white, but when I saw into my house, it wasn't white anymore." Akane was quiet after this for a while, trying to collect herself again to continue. Aidou remained silent, understanding the immense difficulty she had to speak about this. He was proud she felt she could confide in him with something as guarded as this moment in her life. Because he never truly expected for her to tell him the full version of events.

"They pulled my mom out first, then my dad on a stretcher. They wheeled him straight into the ambulance. I wanted to go with him, but I was stuck in the car! I turned to follow it as they drove off down the street, and that's when I saw her. She was holding the boy's hand. I thought, she was probably his mother or something, but I realised, she was looking at me, smiling." Akane's glower was back and her eyes were now angled on the stone beneath her feet. "She smiled at me! Right to my face, and he just stood there! He seemed, almost bored," she said bitterly.

Aidou remained still, thinking on this boy that'd been with the Hio Princess. There was no way she'd had a child in isolation, and she had never married her intended. So, where had the boy come from? Akane said he was cute, so Aidou surmised, they'd been around the same age. _He couldn't have been a Vampire, he would have ripped her to pieces._ No, he was a distraction, something to keep Akane away long enough for her parents to be dealt with. Despite the reverence Vampires held for Purebloods, this was something Aidou would never have condoned.

Akane huffed as she turned to sit on the stairs, her bag dropping down beside her.  
"That boy, at V.P.'s party…" Aidou frowned, wondering who Akane was referring to. "The one in the Day Class uniform?"  
"Zero Kiryu!" Aidou exclaimed, startling Akane at his sudden vocalisation. "The boy you saw with the Hio Princess, was Zero Kiryu?" Aidou dropped to sit beside her, his eyes wide.  
"That's Kiryu?" Akane asked. Aidou nodded confused, before realisation set in.  
"You've never seen him before, have you?" Akane shook her head. "Figures," he said, his face momentarily contorted in a scowl before confusion replaced it. "Wait a minute? Kiryu hates Vampires. They killed his whole family, four years ago. That's how he ended up with the headmaster. He took him in."  
"Well, unless he has a double…" Akane replied tiredly, getting to her feet, and dusting off her uniform.

"Come on," she said to Aidou, who was still racking his brain on the step. "We're gonna be late at this rate." Aidou stood and followed Akane up the steps and down the corridor. They could hear the chatter of students already waiting in the lobby, but before they stepped closer, Akane grabbed his arm again. "Umm?" she began uneasily. "Thank you, for before, finding the book, and listening." Aidou nodded with a rare, genuine smile.  
"Anytime, Nakamura."  
"Akane," she corrected with a cheeky smile, before hurrying off without him.

Aidou stood slightly dazed.  
"Akane," he tested the name on his lips, tasting it on his tongue. "Akane," he said again with a happy grin. His mood was far better than it had been this morning and much better than last night. Aidou couldn't take the smile off his face. He didn't even care when Kain looked at him funny, probably questioning his sanity, judging by the expression on his face.  
"Whatever it is, it's either stupid or inappropriate, so keep it to yourself," he'd said after Aidou's grin persisted. Akane stood talking with Ichijou but giggled at the cousins, feeling a funny lightness to her heart at the look on Aidou's face.


	73. Chapter 73

Aidou stood beside Akane, ready to leave for class. He'd moved closer after hearing Akane laughing at something Ichijou had said. Seeing her getting along with the eccentric Vampire so well, still caused a jealousy within him that he was not yet ready to admit to.

It was nearly time to leave for class, and despite the fact she'd experienced the changeover once already, Akane kept bouncing her foot, a clear signal to Aidou, she was agitated. He had a guess to the cause after their recent conversation. She was apprehensive about seeing Zero.

"Calm down, Nakamura."  
"Akane," she again, corrected, without looking at him. He grinned giddily, despite the frown she wore. He was still so elated she was letting him use her name to address her now.  
"Akane, calm down," he amended. She looked up at him, folded her arms but halted her tapping. Kain was stood with them and many others were close by, so Aidou didn't want to say too much when he had no right, but he needed to make her realise she was wrong about this. "Listen," Aidou whispered, bending to her ear. "There isn't a person here who doesn't hate that guy, but it wasn't him. It just couldn't be, so stop worrying about it! We'll figure it out later, ok?" Akane frowned at Aidou's serious expression but nodded, all the same.

Kain didn't know or want to know what their conversation was about but he did see some inquisitive looks, from others, stood around them. One look at his hard glare had them turning back around or continuing with their own conversations. He may not care to know what Aidou and the ex-Human were discussing, but it was clearly, a personal matter between them, and he didn't like to think others were prying into his little cousin's business.

Akane took a deep breath as the doors to the dorms opened, and the sound of the Day Class girls screams became more noticeable. Aidou's point was valid. If a Vampire had attacked Zero's family, there would be no way he would have involved himself with that woman, and it would not have fit in with Kaien's pacifism. She knew this, but she still couldn't help the twitch in her eye and the itch her hands had to wrap around something.

As the gates began to open, Akane, shook herself. Miu and everyone else was waiting for her. She wasn't about to give them cause for concern because she jumped to conclusions. So, with difficulty, Akane forced her anger and suspicion to the back of her mind and started to look for Miu and Kimiko amongst the faces surrounding her.

"Akane! Akane!" She heard Miu bellow from within the crowd. She couldn't get to the front to see Akane today, it seemed, and was stuck, hopping up and down and waving energetically, all to be seen by her friend. Aidou stopped next to Akane, seeing Miu's arms waving from inside the hoard. He chuckled before abandoning Akane and plucking Miu, with practised ease, from the group and deposited her at the front. Miu blinked comically up at him before seeing the bewildered look on her friend and launching herself at her.

"Akane!" Miu cried as she wrapped her arms around her. "Look what I've got for you!" Akane blinked at the rucksack currently being held up to her face. "There are some clothes, and new underwear in here for you too," Miu clarified discreetly, bringing the bag back to a more reasonable level and distance from Akane's face.

She tilted her head at her shorter friend while Aidou did the same from beside her.  
"I know you didn't have much packed when you got here anyway, and I figured, you wouldn't have time to get more, being in the Night Class now, and you used to use my clothes anyway, so I've got some for you from home. The underwear is new of course!"

Akane accepted the backpack from her friend with a humbled heart. Miu was always thinking of her, always worried about her. Akane had never had a friend like her. Even after all the times she'd annoyed, or downright upset her, Miu had never held it against her.  
"Thank you, Miu. You didn't have to," Akane said, bringing the bag to her chest.  
"Don't worry about…!"  
"Hey!"

Miu was interrupted by an angry shout, from a voice Akane had never heard before. The trio turned, Aidou glared, Miu pouted and Akane stared, as Zero Kiryu moved towards them, a dark scowl on his face.  
"Get to school, Night Class, and you, back in line!" he ordered them harshly.  
"Whatever Kiryu we're…" Aidou began but cut himself off when Akane walked passed him and moved towards the Hunter. His heart leapt into his mouth as he watched Zero's eyes narrow dangerously, but Akane just kept coming.

Zero watched as the Vampire neared him, her eyes boring into his with a stare that he suddenly realised, he couldn't break from. He watched, turning his head to follow her as she walked around him slowly, challengingly. Other Night Class students had stopped to watch. Ichijou had his fingers in his mouth, biting his nails while Shiki and Rima stood next to him, their eyes widening as the ex-Human circled the Hunter.

"What do you think you're doing, Blood Sucker!" Zero growled quietly as she came around his other side.  
"With a house like yours, I'm surprised you can afford to throw stones, Kiryu." Zero stiffened at her voice, more so than her words. It was quiet and held a deadly calm to it, he found hard not to shudder at. "I don't take kindly to that term, especially coming from the likes of you!" she growled up at him before turning on her heel and walking back to Miu and Aidou, leaving Zero rooted to the spot.

The pair said their goodbyes and left a perplexed Miu to head to class, but before they could enter the classroom, Aidou pulled Akane to the side with an angry frown on his face.  
"What the hell happened to calm down, Akane?" he whisper-shouted, flailing his arms for emphasis.  
"What? Nothing happened. That guy needed to watch his mouth. There was no need to be rude."  
"Rude is Kiryu's only communicative method! Tell me, were you trying to teach the Hunter a lesson in proper behaviour, or were you just trying to piss him off?" Akane didn't answer but looked away, petulantly. She didn't like this, being scolded, by Aidou, of all people.

For most of their classes, Akane ignored Aidou, for her anger to subside, more than anything. She didn't like that Aidou's argument made sense, when her rage at finding the identity of the Pureblood who'd attacked her family, and the clone of the boy who'd helped her, was still so fresh and fiery. This did not please Aidou.  
"You're being a brat, Akane!" he'd whispered to her when she'd grumpily, turned away from him when he'd turned to speak to her during their break.

He didn't attempt to talk to her again, but by the last lesson, History, Akane's guilt and logical way of thinking, had caught up with her. Zero was a Hunter, _apparently_ , his family had been attacked by a Vampire, _a Pureblood most likely_ , and he obviously had an animosity towards Vampires. Akane sighed. She was just a Level D Vampire, no more a threat to a skilled Hunter than a lamb would be, to a lion. She turned to the scowling face of her bench partner as he adamantly stared at the teacher, not so much as glancing at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered lightly. Aidou still didn't turn and his frown persisted, but he was now watching her out of the corner of his eye. _It's a start_. "I was still angry about everything. I won't rile him up again, I promise!" Her quiet apology was sincere, and the downcast eyes and worried frown were almost enough for him to wrap his arm around her in a reassuring hug, but they were in class. Everyone could hear this and some (Rin Yamiyo, he knew) listened intently.

Why he suddenly felt embarrassed about comforting Akane, when he had done it many times before, he was uncertain, but he needed to do something. She was staring at him in hurt confusion now, waiting for him to accept an apology she didn't really need to give. He understood why she was angry, he had just been worried. Zero needed next to no reason to get into it with a Vampire. Killing a Pureblood, like Kaname, would have had major ramifications, killing Akane, a Level D, would have meant nothing, and been all too easy for him.

Keeping his expression blank but swiftly bringing his hands to his lap, he discretely reached out to Akane's hand and squeeze it, trying to reassure her she was forgiven. He was unaware her eyes were like saucers staring at her hand, a hand he was still holding and brushing his thumb over lightly, tickling her skin. He turned to her after hearing her heart double in speed and grinned at the blush she sported. He had been about to let her hand go, but seeing that stunned and flustered expression, he couldn't resist taking advantage of her shocked silence. Also, being in class, he knew she couldn't scold or hit him away like she usually would. It would draw too much attention. So, she was stuck!

Aidou's grin broadened when Akane finally caught up to his trail of thought and glared at him. He stifled a chuckle and made a show of shifting in his seat, getting more comfortable and bringing her hand more fully into his. He was quietly please she didn't pull away as well as maliciously thrilled at the scowl shot at him from Rin.

The night was chilly on the walk back to the dorms and Akane was hugging herself against the chill from the wind. Ichijou was chatting to her pleasantly, seeming unaffected by the weather and unperturbed in his speech as Akane yawned tiredly. Aidou snorted at her tiredness and lightly reprimanded her, telling her she should sleep more than waste her days reading in the library. A hard nudge was his response from the ex-Human.

Aidou was trying to keep the lighter mood he'd put her in, after his antics in class, had successfully brought out the usual banter and conversations they enjoyed. He watched, as they drew nearer the dorms, Akane's tired and irritated expression, becoming a scowl. He nudged her again, lighter this time to gain her attention, sending her a meaningful look. She sighed and nodded but her frown remained as the group walked up to the main gates of The Mood Dorms, following their Dorm President.

"Good evening, Night Class! Welcome back!" Yuki greeted, smiling pleasantly. Emerald eyes bored into hard amethyst as the Hunter and the Vampire dared the other to look away first. Aidou sighed but stood, ready to drag Akane into the dorm building if he had too. Ichijou thinking the same as he discreetly looked from one to the other.

Kaname smiled and greeted the flustered prefect.  
"Good evening, Yuki. Did you have a busy night?" he enquired politely, causing Zero's gaze to shift from the ex-Human to the Pureblood before darting back and narrowing his eyes at the satisfied look on her face. He had looked away first.  
"No, tonight was quiet."  
"That's good," Kaname said as he continued to the courtyard entrance of The Moon Dorms. Akane followed, not sparing a glance for the scowling Hunter as she breezed past him, her scent wafting up into his face, his nostrils flaring at the aroma.

"Um… Lord Kaname?" Yuki began uneasily. She had wanted to say so many things, wanted to be brave and ask him about his night, but what came out was, "Goodnight." Kaname had turned to her and smiled, making her heart flutter wildly in her chest.  
"Goodnight, Miss Prefect," he replied and inclined his head before continuing through the doors. Yuki sighed, dazed for a moment before a loud sigh from Zero alerted her to the fact this was not a private conversation.

Akane heard as the two began bickering with each other as they walked away from The Moon Dorms and headed back to their own beds. She wanted to go to bed herself, tonight's lessons had been exceptionally in-depth and Akane was feeling the mental strain, but she had to study.  
"Hey, Nakamura?" Akane turned to Rin as he sauntered over, leaving a disgruntled looking Kyou Himura at the entrance to the downstairs dorm rooms.  
"Yamiyo," she replied dully. Aidou was stood next to her, glaring at the lesser ranked Noble, who had the nerve to speak to her, in his presence, after what he'd said.

"I wanted to apologise for how I acted the other night." This was unexpected and Aidou's wide eyes and slack jaw proved it, but Akane was still stony-faced. "I was rude and…"  
"Insensitive, mocking, crude, disrespectful, I could go on," Akane drawled, interrupting the Vampire, counting off his lesser qualities on her fingers. Rin's apologetic smile was waning, his left eyebrow twitching. He was angry.

Aidou didn't much care for the attention of the Night Class girls, he was happy being fawned over by the clueless Humans, something Rin found deplorable yet amusing to watch. Aidou had never shown real interest in anyone but himself, or their Lord, but he had snagged an Unfortunate, right from under their noses and wasn't even being punished for it! Rin had wanted to pounce on the girl the moment he saw her charging through the changeover the night she was turned. Her scent had intoxicated him, and he had indulged in many days with Kyou to stave off the lustful hunger.

When she had finally emerged from her room, being dragged around by the resident golden child, he had wanted to see if her blood was the same. It had lost its overpoweringly addicting smell, but it was still there, calling to him. His mouth had watered the other evening when he had finally found her alone and tried his luck. She had captured him in her stormy, green eyes. The anger had been an exquisite site, an emotion he rarely saw in the eyes of his conquests, but one he longed to see again in hers, along with tousled hair and a panting chest. To do that, however, he needed to placate her, something he thought his appearance would handle, mostly.

Akane was unmoved by Rin's efforts, seeing through, the smiles, the eyes, right to the rotten core inside. Rin was untrustworthy, and quite frankly, a dangerous individual, in Akane's book. He could have done anything to her if he'd been so inclined. She was under no delusion that being turned into a Vampire meant she could hold her own against a Vampire like him.

"I'm sorry, Yamiyo, but I have a quiz to complete and some notes to go over with Hanabusa. I'm afraid, I will remain quite unavailable to you." The implication of her words earned quiet sniggering from anyone who'd cared to stay and watch this strange exchange. Rin was left standing with an outraged expression that a Level D had rejected him so snidely and publicly. Unable to say a word as Akane and Aidou glided past, the latter sporting a triumphant, fanged grin. Rin spun on his heel and stalked down a corridor, following the scent of Kyou to her room.

Aidou's grin remained long after climbing the stairs and walking the corridor to Akane's room. She had said his first name, in front of everyone, and put that little wannabe gigolo in his place. He couldn't have felt any more satisfied with the look on Rin's face.  
"Whatever you're thinking about," he heard Akane say as they walked into her room. "Stop it! It's creepy!" Her voice was amused as she glanced at him before placing her bag down on her dresser and pulling off her blazer. Aidou's grin persisted but he pulled out his own notes to start their lesson.

Tonight's make up lesson was, as Akane had said to Rin, a quiz about the Vampiric version of history, that Aidou had spent numerous hours tutoring Akane. Hours he found amusing and frustrating in equal measure as Akane's dislike for the subject extended from the Day Class to the Nigh Class.

Akane was thankful yet surprised when Aidou tossed his book, unceremoniously onto the vanity top less than an hour later. He was sat in her armchair, his feet crossed and resting on the end of her bed while Akane was sat cross-legged, reading over the notes Aidou made on her completed and marked quiz. She raised an eyebrow and quirked her lips in a questioning smirk at the sudden and frustrated gesture, as Aidou had sighed dramatically as the book landed.

"What's up with you?" she asked amused.  
"I don't want to do any more studying tonight. Let's do something fun!" Aidou replied with a wide beaming grin. Akane shook her head and rolled her eyes but chuckled quietly to herself and shuffled to the end of the bed to place her papers on the bedside table.  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked, coming to stand in front of him with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to one side.

Aidou was slouching in the chair, his feet still crossed and resting on Akane's bed, and his hands laced together and laying on his stomach. He looked up at her, about to suggest a walk or a trip to one of the leisure rooms they had available in the dorm building, but a knock on the door interrupted them. Akane stiffened as the scent from outside drifted into the room. She turned her head and glared irritably at the door while Aidou jumped to his feet and scurried to the door to open it for Kaname.

The Pureblood stood calmly in the corridor and offered a small smile in greeting to the wide-eyed inquisitiveness, across Aidou's face.  
"Lord Kaname," he breathed, causing Akane to roll her eyes. "What brings you here?"  
"I need to speak with Miss Nakamura. It may take a while, so you are free to go to bed, Aidou." The Noble stiffened. He was being dismissed and removed from Akane's side again. It irked him, and he couldn't stop the twitch of his eyebrow as he forced his face not to contort into a frown of annoyance.

"What is it you need, Kuran?" Akane called as she walked to the door to greet her unwanted guest. She wore a mask of indifference but the hold she took of the doorknob (that Aidou had released when he swung the door open for the Pureblood), displayed how much she wished to just slam it in his face. Kaname's gaze travelled to Akane and levelled her with a thoughtful stare before he answered.  
"Just a matter I feel may be more comfortably discussed, in private," he revealed.

Akane sighed but nodded and stepped aside to allow Kaname to enter. Aidou shifted from one foot to the other for a second before twisting and gathering his books, bag and blazer in his hands and bowing to Kaname before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The room was silent for some minutes as Akane walked to her armchair and got herself comfortable. Kaname remained standing. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to start with whatever it was he needed to talk to her about but her sire remained quietly observing her with calculating interest as if he was trying to decipher something.

"If all you're going to do is stand there, you can leave," she said tiredly.  
"I want to hear your version of events about what happened at the changeover this evening." Akane groaned and rolled her head back, frustrated.  
"Save the lecture, Kuran. I already heard it from Hanabusa, I don't need it from you too."  
"Still, I would like to know. Why did you decide to antagonise him?" Kaname placed his hands into the pant pockets of his white, Night Class uniform and watched her expectantly but with a reproachful frown barely visible on his face. Akane glowered back at him.

"That's none of your concern."  
"It is when a Night Class student intentionally attempts to invoke a negative reaction, especially from the committee members," he answered sharply, cutting over Akane's last words. They glared at each other, much like Akane and Zero had when they came back from school a mere hour ago. On this occasion, however, Akane found herself looking away from those deep, dark, brown eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. She glared at the floor, trying to think of an honest but not revealing answer, to the Dorm President's question. Of course, he would question her! She could have started a fight if Zero had been in a fouler mood, or if she had said more to him like she'd wanted to.

Eventually, Akane grimaced as she looked back up at Kaname's frowning face, an expression she hadn't seen before but was certainly terrifying in the right circumstances. She sighed.  
"Look, I told Hanabusa, I wouldn't do it again. I'm sorry I caused trouble, but I've had a lot to think about lately. He just pushed the wrong buttons, that's all," she answered, raking a hand through her dark hair. "I'll even apologise to him if he's so pissy about it," she added spitefully, keeping her eyes away from Kaname.

The Pureblood continued to watch the ex-Human, letting her fidget in her seat. As much freedom as he'd given her, upon his declaration she only ever needs to listen to him once, he could not allow any Night Class student to cause trouble with the Discipline Committee, even Zero. He knew any other student would receive punishment for this kind of behaviour. But what could he do with Akane? Punishing her like he did Aidou, for example, would be pointless. He cared about his image and did not like being looked down upon, something Kaname used when dishing out his punishments. Akane spent a lot of time in the archives below the dorms, and many hours studying with Aidou in the early morning. He would have to use that.

With a regretful sigh, Kaname brought Akane's jewel-like eyes back to him.  
"I'm sorry, Nakamura," he began cordially. "But this sort of behaviour is unacceptable. An apology to Zero Kiryu will be expected, and you will be confined to your room for three days, without visitors." Akane glared but nodded without complaint, looking away from Kaname again.

"He called me a Blood Sucker," she mumbled sourly after a beat of silence.  
"I'm sorry?" Kaname asked. He'd heard Akane, of course, but he was not about to have a conversation in whispered sentences.  
"He called me a Blood Sucker," she repeated, louder. "It's ironic to me he feels he has the right to call me that. Damned hypocrite!" she seethed angrily, her hands clutching the arms of her seat. Kaname paused to digest Akane's words.

"So, you know of Kiryu's condition?" Akane looked up at him, confused.  
"Yeah. Doesn't everyone?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Kaname shook his head.  
"No. Not all Vampires have fully heightened senses to be able to detect one another," he explained calmly.  
"I could tell by his smell. Is that normal?" Kaname nodded. "Level C and D Vampires tend to have a sharp sense of smell. It's no surprise you have the same ability, Nakamura." Akane nodded a thoughtful frown on her face.

"I take it this is one of those, 'don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you' scenarios."  
"Nothing as drastic, but the Headmaster has asked for us not to draw attention to it. Kiryu is very sensitive about the whole thing and, as you can appreciate, a Hunter's worst nightmare is becoming the beasts they hunt. He's had slip-ups recently and is even more unsettled by it."

Akane frowned understandingly. She couldn't imagine the kind of stress that kind of mentality caused. From what she'd read in the books about Hunters and Vampires, there was less of an uneasy truce between the races, as there was an unsatisfying stalemate. The Vampires had time, strength, and freaky powers on their side. The Hunters, cunning, weaponry, and numbers on theirs. If one side were to tip the scale, the world would tumble back into the same wars and chaos it had risen from, after Vampires first appeared.

A Hunter, like Zero, would stop at nothing to ensure that didn't happen, but the side of the fence he was on, was now skewed. The lines that separated him, as a Hunter, from Vampires, was blurred, and he was now trapped between fighting for his humanity and the need to unleash his new instincts, something Akane realised, she could relate to. Too many times she'd scolded herself for looking too long at Aidou's neck or breathing too deeply of his and Miu's scents. If she had been raised to see these behaviours as not just strange, but a shameful and disgusting display of savagery, hidden beneath the surface, she believed she would be spitting fire at others of her kind too. _Oh, grate, now I sympathise with the freak!_ She thought crossly as she brushed her hands through her hair again and stood to walk to her window to sit on the window seat.

Kaname continued to just watch Akane, to her annoyance. She wordlessly gestured for him to take the seat she had just vacated for himself. He inclined his head gratefully and settled into the comfortable cushion.  
"I won't mention it," Akane answered with a long sigh while looking out of the window as a new dawn began.  
"I'm glad. This has affected Yuki also. Kiryu and she are… close." Akane's face didn't betray her intrigue at his tone or the shock at realising the bite marks she'd seen on Yuki, had come from her fellow committee member.  
"Got it," she replied neutrally, not allowing the hypocritical comment Zero threw in her face (after his own slight against Yuki), to affect her visually, while internally, she still seethed indignantly.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Kuran?" She asked impatiently.  
"No. Today you will remain, inside your room, until Ichijou or I, come to collect you for school this evening. You will be escorted back here after school and a bathroom-brake if required. Saturday and Sunday, you will stay here until Ichijou or another of the Night Class comes to escort you to the shower rooms to freshen up. Is that clear?" Akane nodded glumly.

Satisfied he had disciplined Akane accordingly, Kaname stood and made for the door, when Akane spoke.  
"Listen, Kuran." Kaname turned, a hand raised for the doorknob. "I didn't mean for my temper to get the best of me. I'll apologise to Kiryu, and I won't cause a fuss for the babysitters. But why isn't he in the Night Class?" Akane had wondered this since she smelled Zero.

When Akane was turned she had been brought right to the Vampire's building, even before she had woken back up in her new body. Why was Zero being allowed to stay in the Day Class when it was clear he couldn't control himself around Humans. Akane understood the draw Yuki had, she had smelt her aroma with her new senses, but she had been more than able to control herself. Why was Zero succumbing to the bloodlust and she wasn't, and why was Kaname allowing it? Kaname thought over his words carefully for a moment before settling on his answer.  
"Yuki requested it." With no more to say, Kaname left the room.

Akane's frown had deepened considerably as she watched the hours go by, the sun, rising higher into the sky. Kaname had allowed Zero to stay in the Day Class because Yuki asked nicely? That didn't sit well with Akane. Kaname would not let a potential danger threaten Kaien's pacifism ideology. Speaking of which, Kaien also knew about Zero and had agreed to let a Vampire stay in the Human section of the school while the rest of them were segregated like criminals. It angered her that they, apparently, put more faith in a Hunter turned Vampire, with questionable control, than in her. If she had been given an option, Akane would have chosen to stay with Miu, Kimiko and the others. So, why the preferential treatment?

Eventually, her mind worked itself into a whirlwind of thoughts, all more scathing than the last. Before she forced herself from the window seat, closed the black-out curtains and changed for bed. Akane lay awake for mere moments before she fell asleep, an indignant frown still playing on her lips.


	74. Chapter 74

True to her word, Akane made no attempt to leave her room until she was collected by Ichijou that evening. She'd walked out as calmly as any would expect but quickly guided Ichijou to the female, communal bathroom on their floor. She needed to brush her teeth and use the other facilities… badly. Ichijou had smiled pleasantly at her when she'd opened the door, pretending not to be amused by the relieved sigh he'd heard from outside the door.

Akane had quickly guessed Kaname had forbidden Aidou from talking to her too. Another part of her punishment, no doubt. The look on his face was confirmation enough when she and Ichijou descended the stairs together. He'd grimaced before forcing his eyes away but Akane caught the sneaky glances he sent her out of the corner of his eye, looking almost wistfully at her. If she wasn't so annoyed with Kaname for separating them in the first place, she would have laughed at Aidou. As it was, she glared ahead, burning holes into the back of the Pureblood's head instead.

The separation continued at school also. Akane had thought she had been angry in the dorm, waiting for someone to realise she still had a bladder and needed to empty it! When Kaname had come to collect her on the walk to school, walking her like a disgruntled child to the Discipline Committee member she'd slighted the day before, and just stood, silently waiting for her to start talking to the scowling teen. The begrudging, 'I'm sorry,' she'd muttered looking up into the eyes of the Hunter as he sneered at her, appeared to have sufficed for Kaname, as he'd thanked Zero right after, and started walking to class leaving the pair to glare fiercely at one another before.

When Akane followed the Pureblood through the door of their classroom and found Aidou scowling at the blackboard, sitting next to a relaxed (sleeping) looking Kaine, she'd looked to Kaname with a frown, about to go to her usual seat, when his eyes hardened and gestured her to follow him. She had stomped after him and threw herself down in the seat he indicated to her and took his usual seat, that just so happened to be right next to her.

It didn't take long for Akane to calm back down, letting her mind be consumed by the school work, allowing her temper to evaporate to a self-pitying gloom. Being stuck in her room for three days hadn't seemed like a terrible thing at first. Perhaps Kaname had thought the same and decided to include all interactions with Aidou as part of her incarceration. She sighed and looked at her temporary desk mate, who ignored her staring for a full ten minutes before giving in and glancing at her.

Kaname kept his expression politely confused despite the amusement he felt for the childish pout on Akane's face.  
"You are a mean person, Kaname Kuran!" she declared quietly, turning her attention back to their tutor currently attempting to explain the complicated statutory treaty binding the Hunters Association and the Vampire's Council. Kaname allowed his amusement to show with a small smile as he turned back to the book he'd been reading, going back to ignoring the girl scribbling in her notebook beside him.

Akane realised something by early Sunday morning. She was starting to go peculiar in her solitary confinement. Ichijou had let her out Saturday afternoon to use the bathroom and brought her a light snack, minus the usual cheery chatter. It seemed even he was restricted in his contact with her. But she had been unable to eat and had remained, stubbornly on her bed, silent until he left. Minutes later, a scent like sweetened peaches began to come from her door. Her eyes and her hunger had flared so suddenly she'd fallen out of bed at the involuntary jolt her body had experienced. She sat on the floor staring at the door, somewhat dazed by the strength of the smell that caused her mouth to water and her throat to constrict uncomfortably.

Akane had taken her blood tablets for the evening, not two hours ago, but it didn't stop the shudder running down her spine. Aidou was stood right on the other side of her door! She could hear his heart racing just as much as hers was. She hadn't realised how much his scent had affected her. She knew she'd always been drawn to it, even as a Human. Turning into a Vampire had certainly intensified the desire his scent elicited, but never to this extent.

Usually, it would cause just a gentle warmth in her gut when he came closer to her. She blanched at the fact she was actually being lulled to sleep by his scent when they studied in her room and it lingered after he left. The only good day's sleep she'd had in The Moon Dorms, was when she and Aidou had studied late into the morning and his scent had still been strong when her head hit the pillow, concentrating on it rather than the thousands of thoughts running through her head.

Akane scolded herself for not noticing something so obvious sooner. This couldn't be healthy. _That's what happened in the archive room!_ She realised with an internal groan as she shook the uncomfortable feeling away and waited for Aidou to either speak or leave. She had no idea Aidou was experiencing many of the same sensations she was on the other side of her door. He'd been separated from Akane for much longer before, so, this should be no different. But it was.

When Kaname had come to his room the night before, after dismissing him from Akane's room, he'd expressed his disappointment at Aidou for not stopping Akane from a potentially harmful situation. He told him he was not to speak or even acknowledge Akane during her punishment over the next three days. Their study sessions were revoked, and the seating arrangements in classes would also be changed until the three days were over. Which meant, Monday evening was the next time Aidou would get to speak to her!

Deciding he'd tortured himself enough (and Akane), Aidou left and headed back to his room. Kain was already lounging in bed ready for sleep, so, Aidou quickly busied himself with a shower before he turned in for the day. He'd attempted to sneak off to Akane since Friday but had always been spotted by Ichijou or his guard dog, Shiki. Tonight, he'd waited in his room until he was sure both (including Kaname) had retired for the night. He knew he would only have a few minutes and had wanted to just talk to her and reassure her she would be out the next evening. But, when he'd got to her room, all he could do was stop himself from groaning at the smell, and who it belonged to, contained behind a flimsy, wooden door.

He'd heard a small commotion inside, and Akane's heart as it quickened at realising he was there. He'd allowed himself a grin at that. Aidou didn't even need to be in the same room, and he could make her blush! After he was showered and dressed, Aidou went to sleep, impatiently willing the hours to go faster, so he could free Akane, and himself, from their punishment.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy XxX.**_

On Monday, Akane had spent most of her time sleeping, the rest, crossing her legs! Ichijou hadn't come to get her after bringing her food the night before and had gone to bed without a care in the world. Akane practically flew out of her room when he finally arrived, just as the sun was reaching its highest point.

"You are evil, V.P.!" Akane cried as she left the bewildered Vampire holding her door, watching her disappear down the corridor. The slam of a door made him jump as he was hit with a jolt of realisation.  
"Oops!" he said to himself, guiltily closing her door and deciding to let Kaname know he'd let Akane out early.

"Kaname," he called as he knocked lightly on his door. He received no reply but opened the door anyway. Ichijou was unsurprised to find the Pureblood awake, lying on his couch, unable to shut off long enough for the plush mattress of his bed to lull him to sleep until he was exhausted. "I just let Miss Nakamura out of her room. I'm afraid I neglected my duty to make sure she got adequate bathroom breaks." His voice was cheerful, but he didn't succeed in entertaining his friend. "Do try to sleep a little," he requested before leaving. "Goodnight, Kaname."

Leaving his friend to his thoughts he left to check back with Akane, and to apologise for his forgetfulness.  
"Master Ichijou!" a maid called as he passed the stairs to reach the corridor to Akane's room. He turned to the pretty head maid, wearing the standard uniform, complete with ruffled headband, and an enormous stack of books and magazines in her hands. Two hooded individuals were stood behind her. Her hands to aid her in her duty to keep The Moon Dorm, and its important occupants, happy.

"I didn't realise you were still up," she continued happily, not so much as straining under the weight of the books in her hands. Ichijou stared up at the stack in awe at the precariously loaded books that were as still as a mountain in the maid's capable hands. "These are the reading materials you requested," she said, her eyes flitting to the books. "Would you like me to take them to your dorm room?"  
"Thank you. Sorry to trouble you," Ichijou said as he walked forward and began looking for what he wanted out of the stack at that moment. "Ah, but I only want this one right now."

The maid smiled pleasantly, not even cross at the waste of her time at this moment.  
"Is Lord Kaname still awake? I have an authorization request for him to sign." Ichijou hadn't given the maid's other hand a thought until then. She carried a silver tray with a fountain pen and clipboard, a slip of paper held innocently in the clipboard's grasp.  
"It's ok," Ichijou said, putting his magazine he'd pulled out of the pile of books, filled with modelling shots of his roommate, under one arm and plucked the clipboard and pen up in his long fingers.

 _Kaname has enough to think about right now. Something as trivial as a permission slip, I can take care of for him,_ Ichijou thought with a nod as he opened the pen, using his mouth to hold the pen-top and looked over the request. He read the name of the petitioner three times before his brain registered and all colour drained from his face.  
"What? This isn't right! He can't possibly be coming here!" Ichijou's voice had not only risen an octave but in volume as his anxiety increased.  
"Would you like to call and check, Master Ichijou?" the maid asked helpfully, producing a telephone, resting in the hands of one of her hooded aids.

Ichijou was running down the corridor before the maid had finished her sentence, slamming open a door to the first people he thought of in his panic-stricken state.  
"Terrible news! My Grandpa's coming tonight!" He cried into Aidou and Kain's room, slamming the door open, hitting the wall with the force. Aidou was already in bed and Kain had just finished a shower before he too, retired for the day. He'd been up late with Ruka but, unfortunately, he'd had to leave her to her griping about Akane, Yuki and Kaname's lack of attention.

Aidou's bed was strewn with books. Distractions he'd occupied himself with after his visit to Akane's room. He'd been unable to sleep for most of the morning but had dozed off not an hour ago, a book on his head, before his sleep was interrupted by the babbling idiot, currently stood in his doorway.  
"Are you even a Vampire, Takuma? So energetic in the morning," he complained, burying his face in his pillows.

"Oh, yes!" Ichijou snapped as he stomped through Aidou's littered 'treasures' on the floor to the window. "I'm still waiting for you to turn to ashes every day, just like in my mangas." He threw the curtains open, bathing the room in glorious sunshine. "I'd give anything to turn to ash right now," he said, comical anime tears running down his cheeks as he pressed himself against the glass.  
"Do you wanna die!" Aidou shrieked, angrily hissing at the sunlight shining in through the window onto his bed.

Kain watched his Dorm Vice-President thoughtfully as Aidou grumbled, hiding back under his covers.  
"Oh, so it's that person," he said, knowingly. "There's only one person that can get him this crazy. Am I right?" Ichijou gave a jerky nod and whined out a small, 'yes'.  
"What's with all the yelling?" Akane's voice asked from the door. She wore a pair of black leggings, her usual, tousled trainers and a long-sleeved woollen jumper, courtesy of Miu. Aidou wriggled out from under his covers to see her but didn't get out of bed. He still wore his baby-blue, pinstripe pyjamas!

Ichijou heaved a sigh as he turned and leant against the wall by the window, his arms crossed and a morose, thoughtful frown on his face.  
"My grandfather," he began to explain. "My family are amongst the most influential in the corporate world across the globe, including the Human side of things. There isn't an item you can buy that my family don't have a stake in, in some way or another. My grandfather, who's known to many as Ichiou, is the head of my family, and one of the most senior members of the Board of Ancients." Akane tilted her head as those words jogged a memory from her many history lessons.  
"Those are the highest seats in the Vampire Council, aren't they?" Ichijou nodded.

"That is true," added a voice from behind Akane. Ruka stood in a white nightdress and silk dressing gown, her blonde hair hung in a side braid over her shoulder and a tired look in her eyes as if she'd be woken up. "The Vampire Council and the Board of Ancients are our governing body, so we do have to show them a level of respect that is befitting of that high title, but they are not our rulers. You shouldn't worry so much." With that statement, it seemed the discussion was over. Ruka turned with a quick, sharp glare to Ichijou and walked back to her room.

Akane shrugged, knowing this was not something she needed or cared to know any more about. She decided to get a few more hours sleep before school. After the runaway train of thoughts, she'd dealt with recently, she felt she could do with a few more z's. Aidou watched, disappointed, as Akane turned away and left the room with a yawn, not knowing she had to chastise herself for wanting to look at him so much.

Kain continued to dry his hair to get ready for bed, and Ichiou left, thinking of the best way to bring this up with Kaname. He knew Kaname didn't much like Ichiou, even after he took him in after his parents were killed, not that Ichijou like his grandfather all that much either sometimes. Their relationship was always about strategy and getting ahead in their plans. He didn't want his grandfather upsetting his friend, just when things at the academy were starting to resemble normal for their privileged existence. Ichijou did wonder what his grandfather could even want, coming to the school. It wasn't to see him, surely?

Steeling himself, he knocked on Kaname's door and entered. He found his friend in the same position, lying on the couch, fully clothed, minus a blazer, with one arm thrown carelessly over his head.  
"Kaname, did you hear?" Ichijou asked tentatively. Kaname looked at him blankly.  
"It was difficult not to. You woke half the dorm." Ichijou laughed a little. His friend understood the apprehension he felt over this visit and was even willing to tease him a little, to reassure him. Ichijou smiled wider, feeling more at ease at Kaname's lack of reaction. "I'll notify Headmaster Cross. Classes will be cancelled this evening. Make sure to tell everyone to be ready and presentable, in time for Ichiou's arrival." Ichijou nodded and set to work on his task.

Akane was not amused to have classes cancelled but she was, at least, grateful that she had more time to rest as the 'guest of honour' wouldn't be arriving until well after sundown. She snuggled under her blankets after Ichijou stopped by to inform her of this and drifted off peacefully until an insistent prodding began on the top of her head, the only part of her body currently visible to her assailant. Aidou poked at the mop of black hair once more before resorting to gripping Akane's shoulder and shaking her lightly. _Still such a heavy sleeper,_ he sniggered to himself as Akane's displeased groans came from under the covers.

"What?" she grumbled groggily, peeking her head out of her cotton cocoon.  
"It's time to get up. Takuma's grandfather will be here soon. You need to get ready." Akane groaned again but nodded. She understood an important Vampire official was a big deal to be visiting the dorm, but why did they all need to be there to greet him? Surely only the higher-ranking Nobles and Kaname would be needed, not some lower-class ex-Human? Despite this argument, Ichijou had insisted she be there. Kaname had asked for all to be present.

Begrudgingly, she got out of bed and rubbed her face tiredly. She looked up at Aidou from the edge of her bed, who was still stood beside her. She pointed to the door, indicating he had to leave.  
"Aww! But I wanted to pick out your clothes. We'd even have time for a little fashion show. I still haven't seen everything Miss Miu gave you."  
"Out, pervert!" Akane demanded, scowling at the cheeky grin on the Vampire's face.

He relented and left with a wink, closing the door. Akane sighed, amused by Aidou, despite her tone. She busied herself with gathering her clothes and towel then proceeded to the bathroom down the hall, to shower and dress. Twenty minutes later, Akane was washed and dressed. The ends of her hair were still damp on her shoulders, but she figured, they'd dry soon enough. She wore the black floral shirt she was going to wear to Ichijou's birthday party, along with one of the new smart cream coloured pants Miu had given her. On her feet, Akane had the flat buckled shoes she wore to school. _I need to find a way to make some money and buy my own stuff,_ she'd told herself as she'd put them on.

Akane walked to the top of the landing and saw the few people punctual enough to be ready. Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Rima were amongst the assembly stood in the lobby, dressed, somewhat casually. But the clothing was far from the comfortable casual Akane was used to seeing. The fabrics were expensive, and all were so clearly designer, she felt herself wincing in inferiority.

Ichijou came around the corridor from up ahead with Shiki, as more students started slowly filling up the halls around them. Turning quickly to her room, Akane rushed in to collect something to read. Their guest would not be arriving for another hour and Akane didn't think she'd cope with the small talk, surrounded by all those upper-class Vampires, without some means of distraction. Content with her choice of a fantasy, thriller, Akane closed her door and walked down the stairs. She shuffled past those standing around and took up one of the gilded couches in the seating area, crossing her legs as she sat, using a cushion to lean against, and then opened the book and began to read.

Aidou was stood opposite Akane, close to Kain, watching others slowly coming out of their rooms and corridors. Aidou wore a pair of black jean pants and a dark blue shirt, with light blue plaid trim over the shoulders and around the top four buttons. His hair was styled a little more tousled than his usual look, but the continuous raking of his fingers through it, which pushed the strands back out of his eyes, ruining the bed head he'd been going for.

Kain was leant against one of the decorative cabinets, trying to look casual with Ruka scrutinising his unbuttoned, black, pin-stripe shirt and white pants, with a look of mild amusement. Ruka was dressed in a light pink, long-sleeved top with a silk band around the middle, and cream leggings with pale pink pumps to match her top.

Shiki and Rima stood together. Rima was in a stylish dark plumb top that had a slit halfway up the front, showing her midriff. She wore a pair of black pants with a crease ironed into the legs, and her hair in her signature pigtails with black ribbons and heeled shoes, to match.

Shiki wore a white cotton shirt with an embroidered floral design around the collar, a pair of light blue jeans, a black belt, and a tan leather jacket. They both watched as Ichijou paced next to the chairs, dressed in a white buttoned shirt with a dark green, woollen, V-neck jumper, a pair of black pants and comfortable, but formal looking shoes. He had a worried frown on his face as he walked in front of the two, as they scrutinised him blankly.

Akane was frowning as she read, her eyes flitting to the side every other time Ichijou passed. Aidou suppressed a grin as he watched the irritation rise in her body. Her leg started bouncing after Ichijou's seventh pass, picking up force as he continued his track. Her eyes were watching him thoughtfully now, but that didn't last, as Aidou knew. He watched as Akane's frown deepened, and her head turned this way and that, following Ichijou's path until, finally, she snapped.

"V.P.!" Akane called, throwing out a hand to catch him on his next pass. Ichijou started, and looked down at her in bewilderment, holding his arm. "Stop that! You're making me dizzy." Akane looked at him sternly, her eyes commanding him to stop his irritating behaviour before going back to her book, while Ichijou moved, hesitantly to the foot of the stairs. Aidou grinned while Ruka chuckled amusedly.

"Having him as a grandfather must be frightening. Even we're expected to drop everything for this visit."  
"He's one of the ancients," Kain began to explain with a fond smile at the beautiful Vampire. "Ten times older and more powerful than any of us. It makes sense we'd have to show our respects to a monster like him as well." Shiki and Rima's attention turned to the conversation as the last of the dorm residents finally arrived.

"Even he admits he's scared," Rema remarked.  
"I'm worried too," Shiki admitted his hands behind his head His calm look, contrasting with his words. "I wonder who is more frightening?" he pondered thoughtfully. "The Dorm President, or this guy?" Aidou raised an eyebrow then frowned.  
"Well, that should be obvious!"

Aidou knew, as they all did, this visit was not a social matter. There would be no reason for the council elder to visit the academy unless he was up to something. Ever since he'd been rejected by Kaname, offering to be his legal guardian, he'd stopped at nothing to gain even more power, not that he needed more of an influence. But having the last Kuran, effectively, under his 'supervision' would have meant he was the top of the Vampire social ladder, and far ahead of his nearest rival, piggybacking on Kaname's name, and using it to his advantage. Kaname had denied him this.

Akan pretended to be too engrossed in her book to listen to the conversation the others were having in front of her. She had figured, a member of the Vampire Council and an ancient, with a seat on the Board of Ancients, would cause a stir amongst the Night Class students. Ichijou's behaviour told her, he was either worried about whether the students would present themselves properly, or he and his grandfather didn't usually see eye to eye. After the cryptic discussion she could overhear, she was getting nervous about what this guy was going to be like. _What the hell do I say to someone who scares these guys!_

Akane was spared the scenarios about to spin through her head of a wrinkly old man, with a cane and a top hat looking down at her disapprovingly.  
"Kaname!" Ichijou cried as Kaname came around the corner at the top of the stairs and began to descend. Ichijou trotted up to meet him. "You don't have to see him personally. I'm sure he's only here to lecture me about something or other." Akane listed to the shaky tone of Ichijou's voice as he walked with Kaname down the last few steps. She was momentarily distracted by the sound of a car stopping and new, strange scents in the air.

"Nonsense," Kaname said, gaining the ex-Human's attention. Akane noted his tone was light, almost playful as he waved Ichijou's obvious worried away. "I haven't seen Ichiou in quite some time. I want to greet him. I can, can't I?" Akane frowned at Kaname's words. He was a Pureblood, he could literally, do anything he wanted. Why was he asking permission, _unless, he isn't asking at all?_ Ichijou's small reply confirmed this thought for Akane.  
"It's not that you can't…"

Akane watched Ichijou's concern grow in his expression, just as Kaname's calm face hardened. The doors to the dorms suddenly slammed open with a bang as they struck the walks on either side. Akane jumped at the unexpected noise, as many others had, and shivered as the cold wind followed the figure responsible into the building.

If Akane's heart hadn't been beating a mile a minute, she would have grinned at the quintessential Dracula that had just walked in. He was dressed in a fine, black suit with a black coat that fluttered behind him like a cape. It startled Akane how much he resembled his grandson. Ichiou had the same blond hair, though longer than Ichijou, and even though the eyes were the same bright, green, Ichijou's eyes never made her physically shudder at the coldness in them. This Vampire was terrifying, and Akane found herself wishing there were more Night Class students to hide behind at this moment.

She silently cursed Kaname and Ichijou for their choice to stay at the foot of the stairs, not six feet from her seat.  
"It's just as well," she heard Kaname say under his breath as the Vampire strode closer. Kaname had many ideas for why Ichiou would want to drop in almost unannounced, one was sat rigidly in a chair to his left. Akane was, by no means, Ichiou's primary objective, he was sure. But Kaname had been questioned by the Vampire Council about her and knew his responses had been less than satisfactory.

"Lorde Kaname," the Vampire greeted as he stepped in front of the Pureblood. "Even surrounded by Nobles, a Pureblood stands out easily."  
"Good evening, Ichiou. It's been a long time," Kaname replied cordially.  
"Indeed. The last I saw of you, was when you rejected my offer to take guardianship of you." The way Ichiou spoke told Akane he was still upset by this, as well as the slightly colder look in his eyes.  
"I didn't wish to be spoiled, that's all."  
"Kaname, Is this really the time for this?" Ichijou asked quietly, cutting into the conversation.  
"I suppose you're right," Kaname agreed.

Akane watched the demeanour of the Vampire elder change as Kaname turned his head away to talk to Ichijou. She watched as his eyes roamed over Kaname's exposed neck as if it was the key to all his prayers.  
"A fragrance like yours couldn't be tainted even if stained with blood. You are a flower that smells lusciously sweet, for all eternity." Akane crinkled her nose at the Vampire as he took Kaname's hand and bent to kiss it as if greeting a King. _Kuran is no King,_ Akane thought as she observed her sire watching the Vampire with a blank expression. _He's mad!_

"I do hope to share in the benefits of your unrivalled blood myself, one day." Evan Akane sat up straight at the flash of a fang at his lips but Aidou and Ruka moved almost too fast for Akane to see. Ruka pulled Kaname away while Aidou grabbed the elder's hand in a tight grip and wrenched him away from Kaname. Akane didn't even realise she'd been holding her breath until it whooshed out when everything stilled in the room.

Ruka looked terrified as she clung to Kaname's chest.  
"I'm sorry, Lord Kaname, but he…" Kaname gently eased her into Kain's waiting arms and turned to Aidou.  
"You take your jokes to far, Sir!" Aidou spat in the elder's face. Akane had never seen him so angry. His face was sharp, his fangs bared and his eyes flashing dangerously.  
"The daughter of Souen, and the son of Aidou," the elder said, unimpressed as he glared at the younger Vampire holding his hand to ransom.

"Aidou," Ichijou tried, as he came behind the younger Vampire and tried to pull him back gently, a look of fear on his face. Akane stood, her book forgotten on the chair. Aidou paid no attention. This Vampire just insulted Kaname in front of everyone! He wasn't about to allow that!  
"Someone like you should know, asking to drink from a Pureblood is the greatest taboo! How dare you think you could just…" Akane and Ruka jumped as another loud, ominous sound shocked them into breathlessness. Kaname had just struck Aidou across the face, hard enough for a mark to form immediately. Akane walked closer, moving around the granite coffee table to Aidou, as he breathed deeply, and his hands shook.  
"Keep your cool," she heard Kaname say as Aidou stepped back.

Akane's arms lifted to touch his shoulders. He turned to her, startled, causing her to jump but he took her hand and allowed her to rub his arm in a soothing gesture. Akane looked back up to see what else could possibly happen when the cold green eyes of the elder pierced her. She sucked in a breath, as, fear she was all too familiar with, stampeded over her. The look in his eyes was the same look her father would get when he was about to bite her.

Aidou noticed Akane's fear at once, and pulled her back behind him, shielding her from view and out of reach of the elder.  
"The Unfortunate." The way he said it made Akane cringe. The sound of his voice took her back to the awful account she'd read of the Vampire called Lex. That voice was how she envisioned Lex would have sounded when he spoke of the murder of those boys, cold and detached. "You said she could not be experimented on? She looks healthy enough to me, Lord Kaname!" Ichiou's voice was indignant as he continued to stare at Akane as she glared at him over Aidou's rigid shoulders.  
"I said, I would not consent to my progeny being experimented on. Miss Nakamura is not to be interfered with. Her health has nothing to do with my decline of the council's requests."

When Kaname called her, his progeny, a warmth Akane had not been expecting, flickered in her heart. She hadn't even realised the Vampire Council had been interested or even knew about her yet. Though it was clear by the way Ichiou said the word 'experimented' indicated they would want to do more than the tests she wanted to do on herself, to solve the mystery that was, her existence. Kaname had been shielding her from the council and she didn't even know it! Suddenly, an annoying stab of guilt at the blatant dislike she showed towards the Pureblood, cut through the warmth of her heart.

Ichiou seemed to remember himself and turned from Akane, to face Kaname once again.  
"I came to visit my grandson, Takuma. There was no need for this lavish welcome, though I am glad to have met you again. Incidentally, you, being here, is the only reason I can be assured of my grandson's safety, my Lord." Ichiou got down on one knee and kissed Kaname's hand before standing and finally addressing Ichijou. "Takuma! A tour," he ordered.  
"Yes, Grandfather! Right this way," Ichijou said. The elder bowed low to Kaname again before following his grandson. As he turned towards the hall to the kitchen, his eyes, flickering to Akane once more before he left.

Everyone remained where they stood for a moment before Akane slapped the back of Aidou's head, hard.  
"Ouch!" Aidou yelped and turned, rubbing the back of his head to a glaring Akane.  
"That's what you get for mouthing off, Idiot! Now come with me!" She gripped his arm, collected her book from the couch and began frogmarching the Aristocrat up the stairs. "You're staying where I can keep an eye on you until that psyco is gone," she growled as he complained.  
"But, Akane!"  
"No buts', Hanabusa!"

The slam of a bedroom door drowned out any more protests from Aidou. The noise also seemed to have awoken everyone from the frozen stance they had been stuck in since Akane had struck Aidou. Kaname wordlessly dismissed the congregation and retreated to his room where he leant against the door with a tired sigh. Ichiou had been no issue but Ruka and Aidou could have gotten into a lot of trouble. Akane had taken care of disciplining Aidou and Ruka was frightened enough, he saw no need to reprimand her, his indifference to her punishment would be enough of an atonement for her.


	76. Chapter 76

When Akane had dragged Aidou to her room, she had not counted on how difficult it would be to then get him to leave. Sure, he had complained about her hitting him, about the way Ichiou spoke to Kaname, and for looking at Akane at all. He'd raged and protested around her room for a solid hour before throwing himself down on her bed and making a convincing impression of a nearly full-grown man, having a hissy fit. Aidou hadn't appreciated Akane's comments on his performance either, telling him, 'throw the pillow harder. I didn't quite feel the emotion in that last toss.'

Once he'd calmed down enough to make more coherent arguments he tried to explain to her why, what Ichiou had implied, was so terrible. Akane had pointed out to Aidou, she had fed from Kaname, twice, and no one had been about to rip her head off for it, though she did admit what the elder had done, had been inappropriate.

"Lord Kaname turned you!" he snapped irritably at her. "It's completely different! He's your sire, you're expected to feed on him, so you don't fall to a Level E. What that old Jack Ass wanted was to take Lord Kaname's power by drinking his blood, and you, to do God knows what to. You expect me to keep quiet when he talks like that!" This had been the gist of the argument that lasted the hour until Aidou was flopped on Akane's bed, ignoring her.

Akane ground her teeth in irritation at the blond before she climbed onto her lavish bed, pushing Aidou's legs out of her way so she could sit up against the wall. She ignored his glare as she got comfortable, pulling a pillow from under his head to prop behind her back before looking back at him blankly.

"You know, you're not cute!" Aidou growled as he climbed up and sat beside her in a huff.  
"Good! I wouldn't want to be cute to you anyway!" she replied snidely. Aidou crossed his arms and turned his head away, looking out of the window to the starless night sky. Silence reigned as Akane waited for Aidou to cool off enough to not snap at her. _Bastard's gonna get it when he's calmed the fuck down! Yelling at me in my own room for a God damn hour!_

Akane's ankles were crossed, her legs, stretched out in front of her, jerking back and fore quickly in her irritation. Her arms were folded, and her face was turned to the door, the furthest point she could look at, away from Aidou. She knew his anger wasn't meant for her. Kaname had stopped him mid-rant in that elder's face and Akane had been quick to get him out of there. Striking him had not been her intention, but the stupidity of the blond! Giving someone like that a tongue lashing and not expecting to be reprimanded. The look on that Vampire's face when he glared at Aidou, he'd been terrifying!

Aidou glanced over at Akane's crossed feet swaying vigorously, shaking him slightly on the bed next to her. He turned his head to look at her and saw her gaze directed towards the door, ignoring him. His anger had eventually, subsided after sitting in silence and seeing Akane's irritated frown. He sighed loudly before letting his head fall onto her shoulder. She nudged him away and turned to him with a glare when his head landed on her shoulder again, and his arms wrapped around her middle and squeezed.

Akane's eyes narrowed at the sad pout Aidou used to placate her but sighed when she couldn't keep her exhausting anger simmering. She raised a hand to rub her face, but Aidou's arms were in the way. She sent him a tired glare from the corner of her eyes when he just grinned at her cheekily. _Nope! That leg's still going. I let you go know, you might hit me again, and you his hard!_ was what Aidou thought as he beamed up at her.

Akane heave a sigh again, letting Aidou snuggle back down on her shoulder.  
"You're an idiot!" she said quietly. Aidou sat up, loosening his grip. "I was mad at him too, everyone was! But you and Souen had to go and make a seen. You're lucky Kuran slapped you before you got yourselves into even more trouble."  
"You don't understand," Aidou said tiredly. Akane's annoyance rose at his tone as if he were about to explain something she would not grasp. _I understand alright! A little more than I should, I reckon!_

"Purebloods…" Aidou began as he sat up to be level with Akane's frowning face. "Are more powerful than other Vampires, even us Nobles."  
"I know that!" Akane interrupted. Aidou shifted so his legs were crossed. He ignored Akane's interruption and continued. "Some of the things they're capable of are beyond, even our comprehension. No one even knows how long Purebloods really live for. But they can be hurt and killed." Akane knew this too. Purebloods were covered extensively in class, but she continued to listen.

"To be offered the blood of a Pureblood, it's considered the highest honour, and usually only happens within families. To request or take the blood of a Pure-blooded Vampire is disgusting behaviour!" He spat the words out harshly before collecting himself again. "A Pureblood's blood and power are temptations one can easily be swayed by. You've noticed Lord Kaname's scent is different to the rest of us?" Akane nodded, with a reluctantly thoughtful frown.  
"I guess," she admitted. "To me, he smells like bourbon, not wholly appetising, but there is an underlying smell that's nice. It's hard to explain, blood smelt different when I was Human."

Akane looked up at the ceiling in thought, pondering what Aidou had said, not realising he was staring at her with his mouth hung open and his eyes popping.  
"You can't say, Lord Kaname smells like bourbon!" he cried as he scrambled to his knees in front of her.  
"To me, he does," Akane defended.  
"I can't believe we're talking about this! Lord Kaname does not smell like an alcoholic drink!" Aidou argued defiantly.  
"Look, that's just what I have to compare his scent too. I'm not insulting the guy, trust me, he's big and ugly enough to defend himself if I upset him."  
"You can't say that either!" Aidou cried pointing a finger at Akane's face.

Akane's eyes hardened at Aidou's flushed face and wide eyes. She reached forward and grabbed his accusing finger and twisting it out of her face.  
"Now, you listen to me!" she growled as she leant into his personal space, freezing him on the spot with her swirling green eyes, hints of ruby bleeding through in her anger. "Kuran does not compel me to kiss his arse, and you will not guilt me into doing it either. Got it? I have not been raised to revere his kind and see no reason to do so. If he has a problem with me, he can take it up with me himself. You are not here to defend him. That's the reason you got into trouble tonight, in the first place!"

Akane leant back into the pillow against the wall, and crossed her arms in temper, ignoring the blond again. Aidou blinked, clearing the daze he'd been lost in when he'd watched her eyes. He gulped. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing the deep red of her eyes. But, recognising a losing battle when he saw one, Aidou changed the subject, taking the conversation in a direction he hadn't thought to question, until now.  
"What did blood smell like to you when you were Human? I thought Humans had a terrible sense of smell?

The look Akane sent him, told him, that had not been what she'd expected out of his mouth. She seemed completely thrown until she frowned, shaking away her surprise and turned her body back to face him. She raised a brow at the genuine inquisitiveness on his face as he settled back beside her, against the wall.  
"Metallic, like copper. Humans can smell the iron in the blood." Aidou's eyes widened in amazement then his face crinkled at the thought of blood suddenly smelling like the change in his wallet.

"Grose!" he said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth as if he'd tasted something vile. Akane chuckled at his childishness, her irritation from before just melting away. Once he'd got over the shuddering thought, and internally grinning that he'd successfully got a smile out of Akane again, he asked another question, one he hoped would produce an entertaining reaction from the ex-Human.  
"So, what do I smell like to you?" She certainly was entertaining. Akane's head whipped around like a viper, her eyes wide with shock as her face blooming scarlet.

Aidou grinned deviously, sliding closer to the flustered girl.  
"Come on," he breathed quietly, dropping his voice to a deep honeyed tone that he was surprised caused Akane's, already racing heart, to skyrocket! _That's not what happened the last time I tried this? Interesting._ "I'll tell you yours if you tell me mine." Akane was still learning the social etiquette of Vampire society, but even she knew, what Aidou had just asked, was something highly suggestive and personal, not something you divulged on a whim.

Akane recognised Aidou's attempt to get a rise out of her, but it didn't stop her shock or the maddening flush to her cheeks. Tonight, had been very much like their talks back in the dorm room she'd shared with Miu, minus the yelling earlier. She'd enjoyed the nostalgia of it, but he'd never been this brazen before. _What do I say? He's getting nearer!_

Aidou moved impossibly closer, thrilled by the stunned expression on Akane's face. He plucked a section of her midnight hair and twirled it with a finger, his blue eyes never leaving hers.  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, Akane?" _Holy Shit! What do I do? Blink! Look away! Do something other than gawp at him like a fish! He's fucking loving this!_ And he was. Aidou was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He'd never had this strong of a reaction from her before. Sure, he'd flustered her, but this was different.

Akane was still gaping at him, speechless, a full minute later. She did manage to shake her head of her traitorous thoughts and pushed Aidou's face away, back to a more reasonable distance. She shuffled off the bed to get some distance between herself and the laughing boy left on the mattress. Akane glared at him crossly before she threw herself into her chair. Aidou was still laughing and crawled to the end of the bed before he calmed himself down enough to speak.

"That was not funny!" Akane spat.  
"Oh, yes it was! The look on your face!" Akane groaned and buried her head in her hands as Aidou's giggles rose.  
"Shut up!"  
"Ok, ok. I'm done, I'm done," Aidou wheezed as he leant over her footboard.

He had not expected that reaction. Usually, Akane would get just a little flustered and then tell him he was being stupid and brush him off. Rendering her speechless was a rare treat, one Aidou remembered only doing twice before. Once in her room when he implied he was interested in her, and the second time, after Rin had upset her, and he said, he wanted to make people think there was more to their friendship. _This warrants investigating. Probably not with a centuries-old Vampire Elder in the building though._

Aidou let Akane cool off before he asked again because he was honestly curious and didn't feel embarrassed by it, something he knew, some Vampires, would be.  
"Seriously though, I want to know."  
"Hanabusa!" His heart jittered. He grinned again. He still loved that she said his name now.  
"Honest! I really want to know. Just tell me." Akane looked at his sincere and relaxed expression, apprehensively. This was going to be so embarrassing and she knew he was going to make it worse by asking her more about it.

Akane groaned in defeat.  
"Peaches, mostly" she mumbled, finally. Aidou's eyes widened as a small blush tainted his cheeks, matching Akane's. He was grateful Akane had been too shy to look at him when saying that and fired off another question, replacing his flushed cheeks with a devilish smile.  
"Do you like peaches?" Akane glared at him again at this point, causing Aidou's toothy grin to widen.  
"This conversation is over!"  
"Aww!"  
"No!"  
"Don't you want to know what…?"  
"No!" Aidou sighed and dropped back onto Akane's bed.  
"It's just as well," he said thoughtfully, placing his hands behind his head. "I can't describe yours adequately, anyway."

Akane was intrigued despite herself, but she fought her desire to question him on that statement. When Akane didn't ask about her scent like he'd hoped, he asked another question that could grant him some entertainment, and possible bribing material.  
"What about Takuma, Akatsuki, Shiki, Yamiyo?" The last name he forced out as if it was an unpleasant word  
"Well," Akane began thoughtfully. Aidou sat back up to watch her as she thought. "V.P. smells like fresh grapes. Shiki smells like syrup and something tangy. Kain took a while to pin down, like Toya. His scent is more like dark chocolate and a little oaky, and Yamiyo…" Aidou frowned at this. For some reason (that he was fully aware of but deliberately not acknowledging), he was worried Rin would smell better to Akane than he did. "Yamiyo smells a little like sweet pastry, freshly baked, like a crumble or a tart."

He couldn't stop himself, even if he'd wanted to. Aidou threw his head back and laughed so hard his sides hurt.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha! A tart who smells like a tart. Oh, it hurts, it hurts!" He laughed until there were tears in his eyes and he was doubled over on Akane's white bed-spread. Akane grinned, suppressing a giggle at the other Vampire's expense, but she was glad they were off the topic of their scents. She knew a conversation like that would change their relationship quickly, and she wasn't sure if that was a smart idea.

Aidou may have said Rin was wrong about his obligations but Akane knew, the Vampire had been hinting at more than just their friendship. Akane recognised she was 'unsuitable', in that way, for Aidou, and that thinking more along these lines would cause more trouble than she was either ready for or willing to deal with. _I shouldn't be thinking of this, it'll only confuse and depress me. Hanabusa is my friend, no different than Nori or Matsumura. Right? Oh, who am I kidding!_

Despite her conflicting thoughts, Akane and Aidou spent the rest of the night in each other's company, talking and bantering back and forth like they used to. Aidou even convinced Akane to show him the clothing Miu had given her. She had denied his request for a fashion show, however, and his insistence she had to show him the new underwear too. By sunrise, Akane was more than ready for bed after the evening's excitement, but Aidou wasn't willing to budge and refused to leave her room.

Ichiou had been gone for hours and Kaname hadn't come to either reprimand or collect him, so, Akane figured she was left to take care of him herself.  
"But we haven't spent any time together lately," Aidou whined when Akane said, for the fifth time, that she wanted to go to bed.  
"Hanabusa, we've been talking for most of the night and you sit next to me in class, and study with me after school. We spend all of our time together!"  
"Not for the last three days," Aidou mumbled out childishly from her window seat, refusing to get up. "I was really lonely."

Akane groaned and rubbed her face again, tiredly. She honestly was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep.  
"But I'm tired!" she complained, stamping her foot childishly. Aidou chuckled and then grabbed the unsuspecting girl around the waist and pulled her onto the seat with him. He placed her in front of him, her back to his chest and his legs on either side of her hips. Akane blinked, disorientated by the sudden movement, and attempted to sit up. Aidou's arms wound around her middle tighter, causing her pulse to quicken as she felt him move to whisper in her ear.

"Go to sleep, Akane."  
"But…"  
"Shh," he commanded as he reached forward, bringing her up with him to reach the folded blanket by his feet on the window seat. Happy Akane wouldn't suddenly spring up and away from him, Aidou shook out the blanket before throwing it over the pair of them. She turned in his arms, once he got comfortable, to look up at him leaning against the wall. He looked down at her, resting on his chest, unable to read her expression fully. He could see she was nervous and confused, but there was so much more going on behind her eyes that she was holding back.

"This isn't a good idea," Akane said quietly, keeping her eyes locked on his. She was right, he knew, but he didn't care. Aidou had missed her company and her scent more than he would ever admit to her allowed, but his actions were adequate enough to convey that for him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. His right arm, going around her back to rest on her stomach, his left, he draped over her shoulder, so his fingers could glide through her hair. Akane, willed herself to relax, against her better judgment, not that it took much effort. She was comfortable and warm, and Aidou was stroking her hair so gently, she couldn't help closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.

"Go to sleep, Akane," he said again in a whisper at her ear, and she could have easily, but he wouldn't be comfortable, leaning against the wall like that, and her hip would kill her when she woke if she stayed in this position all night.  
"You can move to the bed if you're not comfy," she offered in a small voice. Aidou's eyes were already closed, enjoying the quiet moment, smiling at Akane's acceptance of him staying. He would move to the bed with her, but not yet, he was content to sit on the window seat for now and remained stubbornly wrapped around her.

He waited for Akane to drift off before gently picking her up and moving over to the bed. He lied her down on the mattress and carefully undid her shoes, kicked off his own, and pulled the covers over them once he lay beside her. Akane turned to him, nuzzling herself back into his neck and inhaling his scent deeply, sighing happily in her sleep. Aidou grinned and lazily wound his arms back around her, burying his nose in her hair and let himself succumb to sleep. Their little cocoon would be gone come the evening but for now, he could just enjoy the feel of her in his arms as he fell into blissful darkness.


	77. Chapter 77

Five days had passed since the Vampire Council Elder's visit to Cross Academy. Zero and Yuki had been instructed by Kaien to bring the school's esteemed guest to his office once he was finished with the Night Class, something Zero begrudgingly agreed to. As much as he despised Vampires, those in the Night Class were nothing compared to this Aristocrat. He was well over three thousand years old, almost as old as The Hunters Association.

He'd left the Vampire in the capable hands of the Vampire without Fangs, and had gone back to his room to rest, assured the Night Class would not be inclined to wander the grounds with the elder around. Yuki had remained, saying they needed to represent the school and show the Vampire respect. Zero had scoffed and, of course, left anyway.

He'd not fed on Yuki since Toga's appearance and continued with his futile attempts to keep his blood tablets down. The pair were at Kaien's private quarters this night, as it was Saturday, and Zero had just finished in the shower. He walked out into the unlit living room to find Yuki asleep on the couch. Zero shook his head and sighed. Yuki was far too comfortable for someone who knew Vampires lurked at nearly every turn in this school. Even that new Vampire, Akane Nakamura. _She's a strange one_ , Zero decided.

Akane was a Level D Vampire, he was sure. Kaien wouldn't have allowed Kaname to turn her, only for her to fall to Level E in the middle of his school. So, Kaname had to have sired her. Zero's face wrinkled in disgust at the thought of Kaname feeding on the girl and his blood running through her veins in turn. What was strange about her, however, was the unusual stillness she had forced him into. A Level D Vampire, no matter who their sire, should not have been able to render him immobile by the ferocity of a look alone, and Zero refused to believe he had been afraid.

Throughout the week, Akane and Zero had shared many glares and snide remarks said under their breaths at one another. Zero noticed Aidou would be quick to move Akane along when it became clear they were paying too much attention to each other. He'd even confronted Kaien about her, but the man had looked politely puzzled during Zero's explanation of the incident at the changeover after he'd been called to his office to give his own account. Aside from scolding him for upsetting his new Vampire, he said nothing else of importance about who Akane was or where she came from. There was something going on. _Probably to do with the whole, Unfortunate thing?_

That little bombshell had hit the association like a mallet. They had never heard of such a thing and it had taken quite a lot of explaining from the Vampire Council to elaborate why they failed to share this phenomenon. When the association had been informed, they'd wanted to take Akane and run tests on her but Kaien had forbidden it, telling them she had no idea what she was, and it was safer to keep it that way until she graduated. He hadn't wanted her education or the illusion of normalcy to be disrupted and made sure to remind the association they had no authority in his school or over his students.

Zero's mind unwittingly, took him back to the first time he'd caught Akane's scent. He'd been walking to the bathroom during one of his skipped lessons when his legs almost buckled underneath him as he passed an open classroom door. He'd run as fast as he could, stopping, only once he'd reached the edges of the academy grounds. Every time he'd caught her scent since, even the smallest traces of it, he'd book it out of there. He'd been terrified he would lose it and track the scent down and kill someone. Luckily, he'd always got away quickly and stayed away until he was back under control.

Shaking the dangerous memories from his mind of Akane's Human and Vampire scent (as it was still a significant draw compared to most other Vampires), Zero walked to the couch and attempted to shake Yuki awake.  
"Hey!" he called quietly, reaching out to Yuki's shoulder. She turned from her side to her back, mumbling in her sleep.  
"Lord Kaname," she breathed, causing Zero to stiffen, his hand still on her shoulder as a pain hit him right in the gut. _She's dreaming of him,_ he thought, defeated, looking down at her.

Yuki shifted onto her back, her head turned to the side, precariously close to the edge of the couch. He'd been about to push her back to safety, and leave her to her dreaming, when his eyes lingered too long at her throat and his thirst roared to life, momentarily, shocking him and bringing him to his knees in a panting shivering heap. Zero shuffled back and away from Yuki, across the carpeted floor until his back hit a chair on the other side of the room.

Now that he was facing the main door of the living room, he could see a figure stood at the threshold of the room, leaning against the doorframe, bold as brass, watching him struggle to bring himself under control. Zero rose shakily to his feet and glared at the Pureblood.  
"No need to act so surprised," he said, keeping his tone low so not to disturb Yuki. "I have business with the Headmaster, and I used to stop by all the time."

Zero's scowl only deepened at the relaxed stance Kaname had, looking amused, if anything, by Zero's anger.  
"I've never told you why I tolerate you, or that I know what's happening to you, have I?" Kaname pushed off from the doorframe and took a step into the living room. Zero took a step towards Yuki, but neither made another move after that. They just stared at each other, one with a calm yet hard expression the other, displaying his hatred like a badge of honour on his face. "The fragile peace here at Cross Academy could all to easily be shattered. The current tension between our two factions led me to wonder, who would be best placed to shield Yuki from that potential threat?"

Zero's eyes narrowed further but he remained silent, listening to Kaname as he reviled something Zero had been questioning for some time.  
"You see, I know you would never betray her, you know you owe her that much. So that's why I've allowed you to live, Zero." With a fond yet fleeting glance to the girl sleeping soundly between them, Kaname turned and left the Hunter to seethe in solitude. Zero left the room once the front door closed with a click from down the hall and remained in his room until the following afternoon.

Yuki had woken stiff and tired on the couch where she'd fallen asleep, waiting for Zero to finish his shower. She was disappointed she hadn't stayed awake to speak to him last night as he'd been grouching in his room all day. She spent her Sunday morning checking her homework and inwardly crying at how difficult she found it all. She met up with Sayuri for lunch and walked around campus together for a few hours before they got hungry.

After having her evening meal with Sayuri at the girls Day Class breakfast room, Yuki returned to her adoptive father's, on-campus, residence. She usually stayed in the Sun Dorms on Sundays but knew Zero remained, so he could sleep in on Mondays. With Kaien having to leave early for the office, it meant, Zero, could sleep away his mornings, away from everyone, coming out only to help with the changeover if he felt like it. Tonight, she needed to talk to him, and she would!

Yuki decided to have a shower once she got back and collected a large, fluffy, white towel from the airing cupboard, gathered some fresh underwear and nightclothes from her bedroom, and then made her way to the bathroom, hoping to soak for a while to get her thoughts in order. She needed to compose and collect herself before she spoke with Zero. She couldn't let her mouth run away without her this time. This was delicate and would be an uncomfortable topic, she had no doubt, for Zero.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Yuki failed to notice the room was occupied until the door clicked behind her and her eyes rose from the tiled floor.  
"Zero?" she said, slightly startled to find him stood at the sink, his nimble fingers poised to pluck the buttons from his white shirt.  
"Don't you ever knock!" He didn't sound angry at her intrusion, just tired.  
"I need to talk to you," Yuki said as she stepped towards him, deciding, now, was as good as time as any. "And you can talk! I'm not the one who forgets to put a towel on the door handle!" Zero's stare was blank as he pointed to the door where the corner of a blue towel was trapped between the doorframe and the closed door.

Yuki flushed but carried on as if she hadn't completely humiliated herself with her rant. Her cheeks flushed as she stammered out her apology.  
"Sorry. I'll leave you to your bath, just don't use all the hot water again!" As Yuki was closing the door to leave she heard a faint murmur behind her. She turned expecting Zero to say something, but he shook his head.  
"It's nothing, just close the door." Yuki hesitated for a moment before coming to stand next to him.

"I just wanted to say," she began. "You've got it wrong," Zero watched her with a small tilt of his head. It encouraged her to continue. _At least he's listening._ "I've never wanted to offer my blood to Lord Kaname."  
"So?" Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Zero was tossing the subject away like he hadn't accused her of preferring it if Kaname bit her mere days ago.  
"So! You started this conversation when you brought it up the other day!"

Zero refused to look at her now, so Yuki stepped around him and peeked up his tall frame, forcing herself into his line of sight.  
"My responsibility is to give my blood to you, so I can't just give it away to anyone who asks. That's what I decided and what we agreed, and I intend to do it for as long as I need to!" Yuki sighed when Zero stayed quiet but at least he was looking at her now, even if it was out of the corner of his eye. "I may be some annoying volunteer to you, but I promised and…"

Zero turned away and continued to undo his buttons.  
"Hay! Are you listening to me? Look at me!" Yuki pulled on his shirt sleeve and forced him around to face her. "Zero we agreed to this. You can't back out! It may be selfish on my part, but I made a promise, and you need to be ready for this!" She hadn't been ready for him to move so suddenly. Zero clutched her wrists and backed her quickly into the wall. Yuki was pressed in between the shower and the sink. Her heart thundering in her chest as she stammered.  
"Now!"

Zero remained silent as he crowded her, pressing her back into the wall. She trembled as she looked up into his lavender eyes and forced her legs to stay locked, for fear she would sink to the floor if she didn't. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she felt Zero's breath on her neck. She had to stop herself from squirming away, but she couldn't stop the fearful whimper from escaping her throat.  
"You're an idiot!" she heard Zero say in a soft whisper above her.

Her breathing stopped as her eyes popped open, but her head wouldn't rise to meet his eyes, she stared at his chest through his first few opened buttons, her throat dry with anxiousness.  
"You're the one who needs to be ready." With that said, Zero, released her and walked back to the edge of the bath, and continued to undo the last of his buttons. "Now, get out already."

Yuki recovered quickly and threw her clothes (wrapped up in her towel) at her irritating friend as hard as she could.  
"I thought you were serious, idiot!" Zero detangled himself from the clothing, finding himself holding a modest white bra that Yuki quickly seized back. "Pull something like that again, and I'll really let you have it! Got it!" Yuki fled from the room, slamming the door behind her. She passed Kaien in the hallway who tried to greet her but thought better of it at the scathing look she sent him before she turned the corner to her bedroom and slammed that door too.

Kaien turned back to the bathroom and knocked the door before entering, not waiting for permission from the occupant.  
"What did you do now? Yuki looked really mad this time." Zero scowled at his guardian and refused to answer, not that Kaien expected him to. "I suppose this is better anyway. I have something to speak to you about."  
"What?" the teen spat in annoyance. He just wanted a damn bath and these people couldn't give him just an hour of peace!

Kaien fished from the pockets of his green dressing-gown, an envelope. He opened it and showed the papers inside to Zero, closing the bathroom door behind him, to give them a semblance of privacy.  
"It's an assignment sent by The Hunters Association… It's for you." Zero took the papers from the ex-Hunter and stared at the description of the target. "The assignment is to track and kill a serial killer, Level E. He's been spotted in the surrounding area." Kaien sighed with a frown on his face as he lent his hip against the sink and crossed his arms. "It's ridiculous!" he said suddenly, in a tone Zero did not regularly hear from the eccentric. "They're testing you. They want to see if they can 'use' you. I told them the last time they asked, that you were fine, but…"

Zero looked back through the papers as sickening doubt and inferiority came to him, and not for the first time. How was he supposed to do what he was bred too now that he had been irrevocably confirmed as a Vampire? He knew they would watch him closely as soon as they knew, but he never thought they'd do this, test him in the field, where he could become a danger to innocent people! _I guess that's what they're really testing, isn't it? That I can cope, out in public. Finding they can still use me as a Hunter would just be a bonus. They want to see if I'll crack!_

"I'm sorry Zero," Kaien eventually said. "This is an order, you can't refuse." Zero understood as much, and nodded, accepting the envelope with the assignment declaration and case notes before Kaien left him alone. He sighed realising one thing, he couldn't afford the luxury of safety the academy offered anymore. He was a Hunter and if he wanted to call himself that, he had to answer to the association and accept assignments.

Yuki woke early on Monday and got herself ready for school quickly, not wanting to see either Kaien or Zero. She'd simmered down in her room and realised, Zero, was right. She still questioned herself about her decision. But there was no way she was going back on her promise! Zero needed blood, that was that. Yuki was willing to give it to keep him sane for as long as she could, her resolve on this matter was unwavering. But her fear, that was another hurdle she had to jump entirely.

Yuki was just about to leave Kaien's house, and head to her first class of the morning, when the opening of a door caught her attention. It was the back door of Kaien's home, but it was Zero she saw walking the path through the window, wearing a coat, and normal clothes. _Zero?_ Yuki thought, surprised to see the notoriously lazy teen awake at this early hour, and not wearing his school uniform. _What's he up to?_ With her curiosity overriding her earlier hurry to get to school, Yuki snuck out after Zero, keeping him in her line of sight just enough to keep up with him.

 _Where does he think he's going? If he's up now, he should be going to school! Oh, no! is he running away? No, he wouldn't, but then what is he doing out here?_ Yuki continued to speculate on Zero's activity all the way to the end of the lane which led off the school grounds and into the town that surrounded the academy. The streets were only just starting to stir with people as they walked to work, opened their shops, and got their children to the state school on the other side of town.

Yuki followed Zero for a good hour before she lost him in the quickly filling streets, being swept up in the throng of people going about their daily lives.  
"Oh, great! Now, where'd he go?" she complained as she pushed her way to the edge of a busy street and waited at a corner, trying to see over the tops of people's heads, hoping to spot a familiar mop of silver. After five minutes of fruitless searching, Yuki decided to brave the morning commuters and stepped back into the crowd. _He can't have gone far_ , she reasoned. _Besides, there are only so many places he could go in the direction he was heading. I'm sure I'll find him soon._

In the meantime, Zero had followed the trail of sightings, murders and disappearances, and pinpointed the potential locations down to an area surrounding an abandoned townhouse, a mile outside the main town. The surrounding area consisted of mainly overgrown trees and woodland, but the road where the house sat was opposite an ally, which leads to a street that houses a bar, an inn, shops, and homes. It was a quiet area, so the sudden disappearances and the subsequent body count was a shock to these people. It was the job of The Hunters Association to keep happenings like this down to a minimum.

Zero entered the decrepit building quietly, letting his senses and his instincts direct him to his quarry. He found the Level E easily, haled up on the upper floor in one of the large bedrooms. The Vampire looked surprisingly, well kept, which told Zero, he was a new Level E. He wore a light blue, collared shirt, a green, round-neck jumper over the top, and a pair of black trousers, the crease from the iron still pressed into the fabric. On his feet, he wore a pair of scuffed and abused looking office shoes. The unconscious girl he held in his grasp was the final confirmation this was the Vampire Zero was searching for.

Zero stepped closer to the occupied monster, revealing his gun from under his coat, from the holster at his side, and pointed it at the Vampire. The Level E raised his head and looked over Zero when he pulled back the hammer of his gun and it clicked ominously in the quiet room.  
"Four teenage girls have wound up dead. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?" The Vampire grinned, causing Zero's skin to crawl uncomfortably.  
"It's unusual for questions from a Hunter, you must be new, no?" Zero's frown hardened as did his grip on his weapon.

"Seeing as you asked then, yes, I know a thing or two about it!" The Vampire suddenly struck out at Zero and dodged the shot from The Bloody Rose that came a second too late to kill him. "You know, I do pity you, Mr Hunter. You can't shoot me without hurting the girl, it's such a predicament!" With a cackle, the Level E fled the room, leaving a disgusted and surprised Zero. He rubbed his face angrily, willing himself to calm down. The Vampire had been feeding on the girl and the room was thick with the smell of her fresh blood.

A humourless chuckle vibrated through Zero's chest.  
"Why are Vampires like this, every, last one of them!" His voice took on an angry growl as Kaname's face, as well as other faces of Night Class students, danced fleetingly across his mind. "They don't deserve pity. They need to be exterminated! I'll finish this off!" Zero gathered himself again before leaving the room in pursuit of the Level E.

Outside the dilapidated townhouse, sat a red card with a woman hanging out of the window, scolding her two charges stood on the side of the road.  
"Hurry up with this business you have to take care of, your shoot starts soon!" she said in a clipped tone to the two stone-faced models. "And Senri, you sunburn so quickly, share Rima's umbrella. You are a professional model, please try to act like it and take care of yourself."  
"Fine," was the dulled response from Shiki as he stood with Rima under her umbrella.

The pair began the short walk down the path to the front door of the building, discussing their latest assignment.  
"Why do we have to kill this Level E during the day anyway?" Shiki complained, once their human manager was out of earshot.  
"Because," Rema began, in a tone that suggested, she'd answered this question before. "It was an urgent assignment from the Elders of The Vampire Council. They wanted to get the Level E before The Hunters Association did."  
"Oh, so a competition," Shiki said thoughtfully.  
"This Level E fell not so long ago, so he may still be communicative, but that shouldn't be a bother."

Shiki hummed his agreement then stopped as they got to the door, and a familiar, pleasant scent caught his senses.  
"A Discipline Comity member?" he said as Yuki stumbled around the corner of the building and the overgrown bushes.  
"Eh? Shiki, and Toya too, what are you two doing here?  
"Ah!" said a voice from above, causing all three to lift their heads to a broken window on the second floor. "Friends of the Hunter, are we? Come to take my dessert away?" He jumped from the building to the ground, leering at them from his crouched position. "I can't let you do that."

Yuki recognised this man as a Vampire immediately, the crazed lilt to his voice, hinted at his mental state and that he may have fallen beyond reason. She pulled Artemis from her thigh strap and extended the staff to its full length and brandished it before her, but a hand on her head that gently pushed her away followed by a tired, 'you're in the way,' from Shiki, shrank her resolve.

Shiki pierced his right index finger with a fang, letting a small drop of blood pool at the tip before his power worked, allowing the blood to flow and harden, lashing out like a whip at the Level E, causing destruction wherever it fell. The Level E, dodged quickly, before disappearing altogether. The dust, eventually, settled to reveal an empty entrance hall to the three teens.

"Oops, I missed." Yuki noted, Shiki did not sound remotely sorry.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get him."  
"But I don't like chasing."  
"Just go after him!" Rima's voice was just as toneless as Shiki's, causing Yuki to become exasperated by the pair and chased after the Level E herself.  
"Oh great," Shiki said as Rima sighed at the sight of Yuki's fading form.

Yuki ran up the main stairway in the entrance hall of the old house and turned to the left, on a guess. She had no idea where the Level E had run off to, but she just knew Zero was in this building. The Level E had said there was a Hunter, and Zero had defiantly come this way. As she ran the length of the upper hall the floor gave from beneath her. Yuki was quick enough to find her footing on solid ground before falling in, but her foot caught on something, which sent her crashing to the ground, her hands coming out just in time to stop her face kissing wood, dust, and dirt.

She looked back to unhook her foot but came face to face with the Level E. He'd grabbed her ankle, causing her fall and was now, climbing out of the hole he'd created, crawling over her legs, cackling maniacally as she stretched for her staff which rolled, just out of reach.  
"I'm so lucky. You're the second girl today," he cheered happily, not caring for her struggling as he climbed up her prone body easily. "Now don't worry. I promise I'll be gentle." His wide, fanged grin did not put an ounce of comfort in Yuki's blood. It froze her to the bone and shot adrenaline through her veins.

A gunshot startled and stilled her struggling. She looked down the corridor and saw Zero, gun out and pointed at the Vampire, ready for a second shot. His face was twisted into an angered scowl as he stepped closer to the Level E with long and purposeful strides.  
"I've had enough of Hide and Seek!" he spat at the Vampire as he stood above him, gun cocked and ready to finish him.  
"Zero!" Yuki called, her eyes widening at the sight of Zero about to kill someone.  
"I have an order from The Hunters Association to exterminate you for your crimes of murder!" Zero said as if Yuki hadn't spoken.

"So, it's over then," the Vampire said forlornly, with a hint of relief in his voice. "At least, I don't have to kill people anymore." Zero fired. He didn't know why he listened to what the Level E had to say. He forced down the pity he felt for who the Vampire had been, possibly a husband or father, before he was stripped of his humanity. He shook the unhealthy thoughts. Thinking like that was the undoing of many Hunters in their early years. Yuki stepped to his side as he gazed at the dust that remained of the being that was, moments ago, occupying the space.

"Hay, Disciplinary Comity!" came a call from down the corridor, from where Yuki had come. Rima was stood with Shiki beside her, carrying the body of a girl over his shoulder. Both wore tired and unimpressed looks on their pristine faces as the comity members stared at them perplexed. "We found this girl in a room upstairs. What are we supposed to do with her? She's unconscious." Zero let a small breath of relief leave him that this girl was, at least, not dead.

"You did good, Zero," Yuki said, raising a hand to his arm, and lowering his gun, that he hadn't realised he'd raised from his side. "She's safe, and you saved me too. So, thank you, Zero." Zero stared at Yuki's wide, grateful, burgundy eyes as Kaname's words forced their way to the forefront of his mind. _"I know you would never betray her."_

As the unlikely quartet left the building, none noticed the silent bird watching from its perch in a tree above them. The bird was a raven, as black as night, with wine-red eyes. It watched them diligently as they left, never knowing who the creature obeyed.

The giggle of a young girl was heard in a lavishly decorated room, within a large, impressive family mansion. Her silent companion stood to the side of her chair, shrouded in shadow as the young girl kicked her legs excitedly.  
"Oh, those sad eyes, they were just too perfect. I'm so glad Zero has grown to be such a handsome boy!"

The girl was seated in a large, high-backed chair facing an open window, looking out to the expansive grounds, surrounding the manor. She extended her hand for another raven as it flew through the window to its' mistress, bowing its' head as she stroked it with the back of her fingers gently.  
"That tasty looking girl who was with him too… I've decided," she said to the silent figure beside her as if they had been having a conversation. "I'll attend Cross Academy too. It's been too long since I've checked on my pet." Kicking her legs, she continued to giggle that childlike laugh, sounding more terrifying the louder and longer she did.


	78. Chapter 78

Yuki had gone with Zero to Kaien's office to give his report, and so that she could scold her father figure for letting him go hunting some Level E in the first place. But Yuki never got to voice her displeasure as she and Zero were ushered out quickly after he picked up the phone on his desk, which had rung insistently. Afterwards, they received a thorough scolded form their teacher and Class President for missing the entire first half of school. Now, the day was over, and the pair were at the changeover waiting for the Night Class to leave their dorm.

Yuki snuck glances at Zero, checking he was ok, but couldn't help the jealousy she felt for him being able to keep his side in line so easily. There wasn't a student out of place under Zero's watchful and menacing glare, but Yuki was regularly shoved and trampled. _It's not fair!_ She lamented to herself.  
"All of you need to step back! You know you can't go any further! Stop!" but Yuki was again being pushed back by the crowd of screaming girls as she tried to blow her whistle to get their attention.

The gates creaked as they opened. The screaming got louder. Miu stood with Kimiko, Naomi, and Kohaku, on Zero's side of the path. They weren't at the front again today but Miu was confident she would still get a moment to speak to Akane. Miu had something very important to discuss with her friend, well, she thought it was important. The ball!

Even though Miu already had her dress, she wanted to go shopping with Akane for her dress, or at least get an answer about the dresses she already had, that she thought Akane would like. She didn't hold out hope Zero would let her talk to Akane for long. He was very determined to keep them separated. But Miu knew the distraction of the desperate girls in the front, trying to sneak a few steps closer as the elite students walked by, would give her some time.

Zero could see the brunette next to him, inching her way closer.  
"Take another step, and I'll make you cry!" he threatened darkly, not even turning to look the startled girl in the eye. She stepped back dejectedly. Miu couldn't allow that! She was counting on these girls and their wildly raging hormones to distract the grumpy boy long enough for her to talk to Akane.

"Come on! Zero's not half as scary as he thinks he is," she said, covertly ducking down, so no one could see who'd spoken. Kimiko rolled her eyes while Naomi and Kohaku grinned at Miu's antics.  
"Yeah, Zero's quieter now. He was scarier when he yelled."  
"That's right go for it!  
"He can't threaten students, he's just a Prefect!"  
"Hey!" Zero bellowed to the mutinous rabble behind him, silencing them. His glare was intense and piercing, but Miu had succeeded in distracting him long enough to slip to the front and down the line with the others and waved down Akane as she passed.

Akane smiled when she spotted her friends squeezing their way through the crowd and separated herself from Aidou before he was surrounded by his fans.  
"Akane!" Miu greeted happily, jumping up into her slightly taller friend's waiting arms. Akane had become accustomed to Miu's insistence on a hug (glomp) every meeting since her induction into the Night Class. Surprisingly, Akane was quicker to accept this new enthusiastic way of greeting than Miu had thought she would be. Akane had always been a little more reserved. She didn't even hug Miu until nearly a month went by of knowing each other, and even that had been awkward and brief.

"Hi everyone! How was school?" Akane asked cheerfully. She was always happy to see her friends. But before Kohaku could answer for the group, Miu interrupted.  
"No time for that!" She shook her head, scowling at her friends for being about to waste the little time they had with Akane. "The ball's coming up and you still don't have a dress!" Akane tilted her head at the almost desperate look on Miu's face. She flicked her eyes to her other friends for some understanding of what was making Miu so insistent, and received shrugs or knowing gestures and nods, in return.  
"No, I don't."

Miu shook her head pityingly before smiling brightly up at Akane, giving her pause. This was the look Akane, associated with the Night Class sleepovers she'd had to endure. A sudden smile, after a face like that, could mean two things with Miu. Either, she'd just thought of a solution, or, she'd gotten just what she wanted from the conversation and was about to drop an unpleasant bomb!  
"Then you'll have to get permission to come dress shopping with us!"

Akane wanted to laugh at the relief she felt, but then guilt and awkwardness at having to decline Miu's offer. How was she supposed to tell Miu, they couldn't go dress shopping together, unsupervised, because she was a Vampire now, and afraid something would happen?  
"What's this about dress shopping?" Aidou's chirpy 'Day Class' voice said from behind Akane. The reaction of her friends was immediate and predictable. Kimiko's cheeks flared, Kohaku turned scarlet and started giggling, Naomi looked dazed as she stared at Aidou, and Miu giggled prettily with a blush quickly staining her cheeks.

Getting a grip on herself quickly, Miu shook her head and got back to business. _No! This is important!  
_ "Akane doesn't have a dress for the ball! She needs to come shopping with us!" Her tone was strong but sweet and hopeful, coupled with her usual pleading look, that got all her friends caving. Aidou, however, appeared to have no problem shooting down her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry, but Akane has to keep up with her studies. There's a lot for her to catch up on still." _How could you?_ The girls thought aghast that Aidou could smile that charming smile and not so much as wince at the bowed head and dejected look on Miu's face. "On the other hand," Miu's head perked up and Akane swore, if she'd been a dog, Miu's tail would've been waging a mile a minute. "You do need a dress for the ball," he reasoned, turning to Akane.  
"I don't want to go." Aidou grinned his more Cheshire cat grin that caused a not so unpleasant flutter in Akane's stomach.  
"You're Night Class. Night Class have to attend."

Akane groaned as Miu jumped up with an excited cry.  
"Yeah!"  
"But I can't just go and buy a dress! Where am I gonna get the money for that?"  
"I have dresses, remember?" Miu said happily. She knew Akane would flat out refuse if she offered to buy her a dress for the ball. _She doesn't need to know the dresses I have are too long and too big on purpose, with tags still attached!_ "I'll pick out my favourites and bring them to you after I come back from home this weekend." Miu offered.

Akane vaguely remembered Miu saying she had dressed she could borrow for the ball, so nodded, but pointed an accusing finger at Miu, who looked up at her with wide-eyed innocence. Akane didn't buy it for a second.  
"No frills, no plunging anything, no straps, no puff, no slits, and no blue!" Akane watched Miu as her mind deleted a million possibilities from her brain unwillingly before another beaming smile spread across her face.  
"Ok, Akane." Akane nodded and allowed Miu to hug her again, right before Zero stomped over and ushered them rudely on with the rest of the Night Class. _What did I just agree too?_ she thought.

Aidou chuckled, reading Akane's thoughts as she groaned. He was glad she was still able to speak to her friends. He honestly, hadn't thought about how that would work the first few days she was in the Night Class. The persistent questions about her from her friends, however, should have been enough of an indication that they weren't going to disappear anytime soon. Miu, especially, had made a point to stop him or yell over the heads of the crowd, until she received an answer.

He knew how relieved Akane was to have her friends treat her like they used to and had found himself enjoying his little chats with Miu before being forced away. The matter with Zero was another issue Aidou was happy appeared to be ending. Akane finally seemed to be getting over her dislike of him, or at least, she was ignoring him now. Zero, on the other hand, was still watching her closely. Even tonight, Aidou saw as Zero stared at Akane while she talked with Miu and the others, before he walked over himself, away from his adoring fans. He didn't like that Zero was watching Akane so closely, especially after he'd completed his first real assignment from The Hunters Association.

As they got to the doors of the school building, the cries of the Day Class got progressively louder. Aidou curiously turned to see Yuki being pushed by the unruly hoard of girls, right to the few steps of the main entrance of the school.  
"Stop! You really can't go any further!"  
"Just one picture!"  
"Get out of the way, Cross!" The girls yelled back and forth.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to fluster the Day Class, and make Yuki's job more difficult, Aidou expertly slinked up behind the committee member at the head of the crowd.  
"Need some help, Yuki?" he asked silkily as he wound his hand around her forearm. Yuki looked at his smile, perplexed and grateful for a moment before it turned impish and he pulled her from the screaming girls. "Yeah! Like I'd actually do that!"

Aidou pulled Yuki into the school building and slammed the door in the Day Class girl's faces as they raced to catch him. He stood against the door, listening to their complaints.  
"It's not fair!"  
"Why is it always the Disciplinary Committee?"  
"And Nakamura too!"  
"It's not fair! We want to be Prefects too!" He chuckled as their whining got louder.  
"They're really jealous of you. How cute!"  
"Umm… Can you let go now? I have to get back to work."

Aidou frowned down at the girl he still had a hold of as she glared up at him irritably.  
"What's with that attitude? I just helped you!" he said, dropping her arm in a huff.  
"Hanabusa," Akane's reprimanding tone sounded from the foot of the stairs that lead up to their class. "Leave Cross alone. Her job is hard enough without you acting like an idiot!" Aidou's face slackened as a dumbfounded expression crossed his face.  
"I wasn't…" Akane didn't wait to listen and turned away to continue up the stairs without him.

Kain chuckled lowly at his cousin while Ruka and Ichijou giggled openly. Yuki felt there'd been a joke, but she'd missed the punchline. Looking at the amused faces around her, she could tell, however, the joke was on Aidou, as he did not look pleased to have others laughing at his expense.  
"Miss Nakamura's right, Aidou. Yuki has a job to do." Kaname said evenly, before softening his voice and looking at Yuki. "Don't work too hard though, Yuki. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The prefect pinked at Kaname's warm smile and open display of concern around his peers. Aidou huffed, folding his arms irritably. Yuki smiled shyly and nervously twiddled her hair with her fingers.  
"Yes! Umm… I'll be more careful." As her words died the doors behind her were thrown open and an irritated Zero, stood glaring down at his partner. He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her, unceremoniously out of the school building.  
"What are you doing, getting abducted? Let's go!" Zero glared over his shoulder at the Pureblood, while Yuki turned to watch as Kaname was swallowed up by the building as the doors closed.

When Akane got to class, there were few students present. She spotted Rin Yamiyo sat next to a brunette who was not Kyou Himura. Kyou sat up and across from them and looked thoroughly annoyed she had been replaced. Akane rolled her eyes at the petite Vampire sat two rows down from her usual seat as she walked by. The insulted girl snapped her pencil in outrage and frustration as Rin spoke suggestively into the other girl's ear. Akane wrinkled her nose in revulsion. _That sicko knows we can hear him! Can't he say that shit when they're alone?_

Akane was seated by the time Aidou, and the others walked in. Ichijou went to his usual seat in the middle of the class. Ruka and Kain sat a tear above him while Shiki and Rima sat to his right. Shiki dropped his head on the desk, while Rima fished in his blazer and pant pockets for something. Not a flicker of emotion on her face as she stretched around him to reach his other side.

Aidou sat down, frowning at Akane's scathing gaze to Rin. He hadn't heard what the Vampire said as he'd walked into the room and Akane was loath to repeat it.  
"What is it?" he asked quietly.  
"Nothing!" Akane snapped, tearing her eyes away from the Vampire before Rin fully turned to look back at them. She did not want him catching her watching him, even if it was with a disgusted expression. _The jerk would probably get off on it!_

Once the click of the door closing sounded, everyone's attention was on Kaname, who was standing near the teacher's desk, waiting for everyone to be settled down. Seiren still stood by the door, after closing it once everyone was inside.  
"There will be a new student joining us, in The Night Class." Quiet murmuring broke out amongst the students as speculation of the identity of the newcomer was discussed. "I expect you all to be respectful and welcome her." Akane noticed Rin shift in his seat.

With his duty done, Kaname walked to a seat at the top tear, close to where Akane preferred to sit, and leant against the back wall. She eyed him quizzically as he set his bag down on the desk in front of him and removed a book with a blank cover from inside and began to read.

The gossip continued as the students waited for their teacher. This lesson was Mathematics, a subject Akane excelled at, but their tutor had an annoying problem with timekeeping. He was always late! As was usual for this lesson, Akane pulled out her workbook and started checking her homework, ignoring the conversations around her.

"A new student? Sounds mysterious," Ichijou mused. Shiki lifted his head and lightly batted Rima's hands away before pulling out the poki she'd been after in his pockets. He ripped it open and handed the packet to her before accepting it back and taking three out, for himself.  
"Is he talking about his books again?" Shiki asked tiredly.  
"No, there really is a new student coming tonight," Rema replied as she munched on her double chocolate poki stick. Shiki nodded disinterestedly before biting down on his three sticks in one go.

The sound drew Aidou's attention and a cry of indignation left him as he stood and pointed accusingly at the models. Akane had jumped at his sudden action and glared at his back as he faced off against Shiki.  
"That's my poki!" he accused. "I was going to share that with Lord Kaname," he added dismally. Akane would have rolled her eyes if they hadn't already been fixed on the student currently sat on the teacher's desk, looking on in amusement.

The girl looked young and dainty as if a soft breeze could knock her down. Her hair was a shimmering sheet of silver, flowing down her back. Her pale skin was turned to pristine porcelain by the white of the Night Class uniform. Her eyes were what held Akane's attention, however. They were a perfect shade of lavender, bright and mirthful, but the small smile on her lips had her face in an expression Akane had seen only once before. She was unable to look away.

The girl tittered with a bell-like laugh, gaining everyone's attention. She swung her legs as they dangled in mid-air, the excitement evidently building with all eyes now on her.  
"This seems like a fun class, but, shouldn't it have already started?" The girl's head tilted to the left minutely, that smile never leaving her face as she surveyed the room. Aidou was still unhappy with Shiki for stealing his treat, so snapped at the girl irritably.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously, and her smile dropped. The tension in the room spiked and Akane saw as it rippled through everyone as they stilled. The girl moved quicker than Akane could see and jumped from the teacher's desk to her desk, right in front of Aidou.  
"The hell?" she asked with a dangerously level tone, as she took Aidou's face in her hands and brought him closer. Aidou's eyes widened as he stared into her cold, narrowed eyes. Fear gripped him as an immense commanding power forced him to remain where he stood and keep his mouth shut. He was being compelled! Akane watched as the girl's head tilted in question as she continued. "What makes you think you can speak to me like that, boy?"

"It's customary to introduce yourself to new people, Maria Kurenai," Kaname interrupted. Aidou stepped back from the girl as she pulled her hands away, looking at Kaname with a coy smile before leaping over the two desks between his and, Aidou's.  
"I'm sorry if I've displeased you, Lord Kaname," she breathed as she took his hand and brought it to her chest. "Oh! I'm so happy to meet a Pureblood. I feel so lucky!" she exclaimed giddily as she nuzzled her face on the back of his hand.  
"It's nice to meet you as well," Kaname said tonelessly. Akane could almost feel the irritation coming from her master but his face was a stony mask as Maria continued to make a fool out of herself. In Akane's opinion.

As Maria turned her head after seeming to have had enough of Kaname's hand, her gaze fell on Akane and her eyes practically blazed with humour.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed as she shuffled right in front of Akane and leant into her personal bubble, causing Akane to lean back and away from her. "You must be the Unfortunate! Akane Nakamura!" Akane saw as Maria's hand rose, itching to touch her hair and hardened her eyes into cold gems, stilling the girl's hand.  
"You must have been raised by animals," Akane commented irritably. "Civilised people don't climb or stand on desks!"

Maria seemed taken aback, and looked at Kaname, expecting him to reprimand his progeny for speaking to a Noble Vampire like that, but the Pureblood did nothing, except look on silently. Maria looked around at the hard expressions on her fellow student's faces.  
"I'm sorry. I appear to have made everyone uncomfortable." She looked back at Akane with what must have been her interpretation of a remorseful expression, which was no more convincing than the annoying giggle she released right after. "I think it's best if I just go, for the time being," and with that, she left, gliding down the steps and out the door. _What the fuck was that!_

The room seemed to hold the tension for another couple of seconds before a collective breath was released.  
"Who does that girl think she is?" Ruka seethed as everyone sat back down in their seats.  
"Hey. Calm down. Don't worry about her," Kain soothed as he held her chair out for her, indicating for her to sit down, which she did in a huff.

As the teacher finally arrived, Akane went back to her books and looked over at Aidou, waiting for him to take his seat. But he was still standing, staring, transfixed at the door. She reached for his arm and pulled him down into his chair.  
"You ok?" she asked. He nodded, but his frown stayed for the remainder of the night.

Back at the dorm, Aidou left Akane with Ichijou, who stopped by her room with another armful of books from his extensive collection. Aidou had asked Kain to source all he could find on Maria Kurenai, during their first break at school, and needed to meet him in the archive room to see what he'd found. Akane had given him a puzzled look, but with Ichijou currently holding most of her attention, there was little she could do to stop him. Also, he'd asked the blond to keep Akane entertained for a while. He hadn't told Ichijou what he was doing as it could have drawn questions he felt Akane had the right to answer herself, but Ichijou had agreed to his request easily enough.

Aidou walked through the heavy, mahogany doors of the archive room with a frown on his handsome face and his hands fisted in his pant pockets as he came to the large circular, mahogany table, in the centre of the room. Kain was already seated, the light of the flickering torches making his hair appear to dance like the flames it resembled. He looked up as his younger cousin sat next to him expectantly.

"Maria Kurenai," Kain began, offering Aidou the school records. "She swore to the same pledges we all did and completed all the necessary paperwork before being admitted into the Night Class. She's been frail since she was born and has never been publicly introduced to Vampire Society." Kain sighed as Aidou passed the papers back with a dissatisfied look. "There's nothing else out of the ordinary, except her total lack of fear, that is."

Aidou folded his arms on the table-top and gazed out into the room with a hard expression.  
"Akatsuki?" he asked. "Did you ever meet that woman?"  
"That woman?"  
"The Pureblood Princess, with a lineage surpassed, only by Lord Kaname. She went missing after going insane. Shizuka Hio." Kain watched Aidou closely. He may not seem to be the most observant person, but he knew his cousin and knew he had a theory working through his head and bringing up that woman was no coincidence.

"After what happened with the Kiryu family, she disappeared. Some say she died. I never met her. Why do you ask?" Aidou looked to his cousin momentarily before standing from his seat.  
"It's nothing. We shouldn't talk about that woman anymore. It's unlucky." Kain stood along with Aidou and followed him out of the archive room to the main lobby, all the while watching as his mind worked.  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Nakamura, does it?" Aidou sent a sudden hard glare at his cousin in warning. _Guess it does,_ Kain thought as he held his hands up in surrender.

It was later, after Aidou returned to Akane, that Ichijou was ushered out of the ex-Human's room by the grumpy Idol. He went to Kaname to see if he could question his friend more about the new student, Maria Kurenai. Kaname had been leaving his room when he'd arrived, and they'd walked together, down to the archive room for Kaname to collect some books.

It was after a pregnant pause in Kaname's searching when Ichijou voiced his thoughts.  
"So, that new student. What are we going to do with her, Kaname?" Without missing a beat, Kaname replied,  
"Well, you can take care of her, Takuma."  
"Eh!" the blond gasped.  
"It would cause problems if I were to do anything openly. All the pieces she wants, are all here at the academy, just as I arranged them."  
"I suppose, pieces, is an apt analogy, isn't it?" Takuma agreed with a slightly despondent tone. Kaname said nothing.

When Aidou returned to Akane's room after an hour and a half being MIA, Akane wanted to ask what he'd been up to. But Aidou had come in and gone right back to their lesson, without giving her time to ask her questions. Even after they'd finished and packed away their things, Aidou just shrugged and said he'd gone to speak with Kain.  
"Well, what about?" Akane asked, exasperated with his cryptic answers.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a devious slime as he closed her bedroom door behind him.

Aidou didn't want his theories to be fact and especially didn't want Akane anywhere near Maria again if he could help it. He stalked the halls, distractedly for twenty, or so, minutes before he noticed Ichijou and Maria stood at Kaname's door about to knock. He stopped and waited, watching the interaction from the shadows.

"Come in!" Kaname called after Ichijou knocked. The Vice-President opened the door but only stood in the doorway with the younger Vampire by his side looking imploringly into the room.  
"Kaname, Lady Kurenai says she's having trouble sleeping in our dorm. She says it makes her nervous being surrounded by so many people."  
"I'd like permission to leave the dorms for a while, to help keep the peace," Maria interjected, looking directly at Kaname. "I heard there was a substitute dorm used to house the students when the Night Class was being established. If it's allowed, I'd like to stay there?" Kaname turned back to his chess board and placed the white queen he'd been holding, back in its' place.  
"Alright, I'll speak to the Headmaster."

Aidou watched as Maria's reserved postured changed as she jumped and twirled to leave, throwing thanks over her shoulder.  
"Yay! Thank you. I'm so happy!"  
"You're really going to allow it?" Aidou glowered at the sickeningly sweet smile the girl shot him as she danced passed and noted, Ichijou's surprised tone.

"Alright," Ichijou agreed, stepping out of Kaname's room, and closed the door. He gave Aidou a nod as he passed, following in the wake of Maria's departure. Aidou remained thinking of all he'd learnt of the new student. The smile she wore, putting him in mind of what Akane told him, not too long ago, about the attack on her family. He knew Maria's expression had triggered Akane's memories of that day, as her immediate iciness to the newcomer was obviously seated in deep mistrust. Eventually, he moved on, subconsciously following the Vice-President and his new charge's path.

Akane couldn't sleep again. There were too many thoughts running around in her head. First Miu, and her dress dilemma, then the new girl and that smile, and then Aidou, lying to her face. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know someone who did, and that someone, was likely to be her master. After tossing and turning without success for two hours, Akane gave up and threw her covers off her body. She quickly pulled a jumper over her nightshirt and changed her shorts for a pair of grey leggings.

Quietly, Akane left her dorm and tip-toed along the halls to Kaname's room. He appeared to have been expecting her as he opened the door just as she was within sight. His sudden appearance halted her, but after catching her eye, he walked back into his room, leaving his door open. Akane shook herself and walked in, closing the door softly behind her.  
"Good morning, Miss Nakamura. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Akane frowned at his tone. It was tired and, level. He was obviously irritated, whether it was at her or not, she didn't know.

"What's going on?" she asked simply, crossing her arms, and staring him in the eye with a hard frown. There was no room in her expression for half-truths or reassurances. Kaname took his time to walk around his desk and sit down. He considered her for a while, long enough for Akane to start tapping her foot in agitation before she cracked. "Look, I know, I don't make things easy for you," she said, coming around one of the chairs at his desk to sit down. "But everyone's on edge, including you. It makes me nervous when Hanabusa is lying to me. He's done that before, but never so poorly. He's preoccupied and worried."

Kaname remained silent and leant back in his chair, but his calm expression had changed to a frown. He'd been pondering Akane's obvious and immediate dislike for Zero, and now Maria, for some time, and had some suspicions as to the reason behind her continued animosity. The possibilities were troubling. Everything had been arranged so carefully, he'd thought he'd accommodated Akane's presence into his plans adequately, but if his fears were realised, he may have to face even more of her hatred.

Kaname crossed his legs and settled into his chair more comfortably.  
"Why did you cause that scene with Zero, that time?" Kaname observed Akane fidget in her seat. She hadn't expected him to ask that but quickly realised, if she wanted answers, she had to give a few of her own to get them.  
"It's complicated. He…" Akane stalled. Her palms began sweating and her eyes stung as the all too familiar ferocity began bubbling in her chest. "He looks like a boy who was with the Vampire that attacked my family."

"This boy?" Akane visibly stiffened. "Did he give you his name?" She didn't trust her voice, or her eyes so kept them low and nodded. "What was his name?" Kaname had never seen a gaze with such cold fury as there was in Akane's eyes when she slowly lifted her head to face him.  
"Ichiru!" She spat the name like poison as if she couldn't have it resting on her tongue a second longer.

Kaname's theory was confirmed. He inwardly cursed. _Why did that woman have to find you?_ _This complicates things,_ he thought tiredly, not that things weren't complicated enough!  
"You're aware that boy couldn't have been Zero?" Akane nodded, the ferocity fleeing her eyes as she turned away. They sat quietly for a while after that. Kaname watched Akane with a thoughtfully deep frown on his face as the light of dawn bathed the room in a golden light. He contemplated what his next move should be to keep the game in his favour.

"Maria Kurenai, may not be who she appears to be." Akane's head shot up at Kaname's words. Her eyes were wide and searching, waiting for more to be said, but the Pureblood's thoughtful look reverted to his stoic expression. "You will not ask again about Miss Kurenai and you are not to interfere. Also, do not allow yourself to be alone with her, at least until I can determine her true identity, and intentions." Kaname's authoritative tone was final.

Akane was about to protest when the Pureblood stood, towering over the lesser Vampire, letting her feel the undulating wave of power he kept under the surface. Her thundering heart and the scent of fear was enough for Kaname to be satisfied, and he drew it back. He didn't want Akane to fear him, but she needed to be incentivized. He really couldn't afford for her to interfere with his carefully laid plans any more than she already had.

Akane looked up at the hard expression on her master's face and nodded, conceding defeat on the matter. She didn't know what was going on, but it was enough for everyone to be on edge and for Kaname to practically order her into submission. Akane decided, she didn't want to know the drama going on in the Vampire world. She also realised, she didn't want anything to do with it either.

Akane became a Vampire to survive, and had done her best to integrate herself by learning about the culture and social structure, but why? Why did it matter if she was a part of that world? She didn't belong there, they didn't understand her. The Vampires in the Night Class were all Aristocrats. They wouldn't have any time for a common Level D once the experiment at the academy is over. Then what is she supposed to do? Akane decided, she needed to think long and hard about what she wanted to do with her life from now on. Because, she wouldn't be in the security of Cross Academy forever, and outside these walls, she would be alone.

Kaname gestured for Akane to stand and she did without hesitation and eagerly exited the room as he held the door for her. She walked quickly down the corridor and we just passing the lobby when the main doors opened. The noise drew her attention, but the scent of the individual entering the dorm held it. Aidou walked through the door, a disgruntled frown on his face. He looked up once he'd noticed Akane's presence. He saw she was still dressed and was about to ask her, why she wasn't in bed, when she turned away and continued down the hall, her expression, blank.

Aidou knew something was wrong, but he was too distracted to check on Akane. He would say too much, or worse, tell her everything he suspected. If he was right, all that would do is put Akane in danger. If he'd thought the sight of Zero made her angry, then the knowledge of Maria's identity would enrage her beyond reason. She'd go after her. _And get herself killed in the process! I won't let that happen!_ Aidou declared as he stepped into his room and readied for a long days' sleep.


	79. Chapter 79

On Tuesday afternoon, when Akane left her room, ready for school, a solid hour early (as usual), she didn't expect to have company in the lobby while waiting for the rest of the Vampires to rouse themselves. She had just sat down in her usual seat when the main doors opened, and Maria Kurenai stepped into the building. Akane visibly bristled at the sweet smile she sent her.

"Night Class are not allowed out during Day School hours. You can be expelled for that if The Disciplinary Comity catches you," she warned as Maria moved to sit opposite her.  
"Oh, I'm not worried about The Disciplinary Comity. Besides, I've had permission to use the old Night Class dorms. I must leave there, to get here, ready to walk to school. So, they can't be mad about that." Her tone was syrupy and light, as if, what Akane had said, was amusing. All it did for the ex-Human was raise her blood-pressure.

Akane sat back in her chair, bringing the book on blood-tablets she'd been about to read, closer, and sniffed at the meek cherub sat across from her.  
"Well, don't go taking advantage of that. Yuki Cross is the headmaster's daughter and Zero Kiryu is a Hunter. Neither of them takes kindly to rule breakers." Akane's dull response caused a giggle from Maria. Akane looked up at the girl with a frown. Nothing she'd said had been funny or even said in a friendly way.

"Oh, Yuki and I are good friends, and as for Zero…" Akane noticed a sudden spark in the girl's eye when she spoke of the Hunter. "He won't be any trouble." _I have the feeling I'm missing more than the sweet tooth needed to deal with this freak!_ Akane thought as she lowered her eyes back to her book and ignored the petite Vampire.

Maria stood and walked around the table to sit next to Akane after she became bored with the silence and lack of attention. All the hairs on Akane's body stood on end as Maria lowered herself into her seat, tucking her skirt under her as she did.  
"I hope we can be friends too, Akane." Akane's arms stiffened holding her book, as Maria leaned closer. "I really want us to know each other better," Maria said as her hand rose, her fingers gently stroking Akane's chin, drawing her eyes from the pages. "You're an interesting girl Akane, and I'd love for us to be closer."

Akane's eyes turned frosty, and the mirth in Maria's eyes died, before her hand lowered and she visibly shivered, smiling wide when she locked her lavender gaze back to Akane's cold emerald stare.  
"I don't believe you and I will become anything more than acquaintances, Kurenai," Akane replied flatly, forcing her hands and her book to her lap, to mask her shaking.  
"We've always been more than that, Akane," Maria breathed, leaning in, and sighing at Akane's scent, before she stood and skipped away to the kitchen, leaving Akane shaking in fright or fury, she couldn't decide which.

Aidou's frown was deep and his eyes were searching. Akane was walking beside him, silently reading a textbook, not offering him so much as a glance. Her friends had been too far back to bustle their way to the front today, so had settled for yelling over the cries of the crowd. Akane had smiled, replied, and waved. But then, went right back into her book. She'd said one word to him this evening, just one.

Aidou had gotten up and dressed, left his dorm to meet Akane in the lobby, as always. Finding her sat reading or writing up her notes was no surprise, but for her attention not to leave the pages long enough to smile and greet him, was unusual.  
"Good evening Akane!" he'd said as he'd sat beside her, a cheerful smile on his face.  
"Evening." That was it! That was the one word she'd said to him. Every attempt he'd made to start a conversation as the room filled up, was met with a fleeting look or a distracted, hum.

He'd known she was off when he'd seen her stood on the landing, earlier this morning after he'd left her in her room after their study session. It was rare for her to leave her room after they studied, as Akane would normally prefer to sleep instead. His little talk with Zero had been occupying his mind at the time too, and he hadn't wanted that worry to loosen his tongue. The look of realisation on the boy's face, when he'd brought up the blood bond between him and his sire, had been all the validation Aidou needed to confirm Maria Kurenai's identity. It left him with quite the moral dilemma for a long while before he'd drifted off to sleep.

On the one hand, not to tell Akane would feel dishonest. This woman killed her mother, destroyed her family, and condemned her father to years of suffering! He knew Akane would want him to tell her, as she did about her Unfortunate status. But, the other hand showed him nightmares of what this knowledge would bring. Akane would be enraged! She'd try to confront the woman and would do so alone, because, she'd know, Aidou and Kaname would forbid it. She would die, but not before Shizuka played with her lost toy first, making sure to get all the entertainment she could out of her.

The sound of Akane's screams during his fitful sleep had been agonising. But her voice, being suddenly silenced, during one such dream, had thrown him from sleep panting and sweating, his heart, beating painfully fast against his chest. If he told her, he would lose her. Walking beside her now, as they entered the school building, he racked his brain for what could be behind her obvious avoidance of him. Had he said something? Done something? Was this because he didn't tell her why he needed to speak with Kain? _No,_ Aidou affirmed, shaking his head. _She wouldn't hold that against me, and Akane would tell me if I'd ticked her off. So, what is it?_

Deciding he had to be more forceful about this, Aidou gripped Akane's arm and pulled her to a stop in the corridor to their class. She turned with a frown but Aidou was pleased to see a more confused than angry expression.  
"What's wrong, Akane?" Her frown deepened as she pulled her arm away, but she didn't walk off. _Good, that means she wants to talk, at least._ But the unsure glances she sent the curious eyes of the people that passed, would probably hinder her confidence in answering.

"He, he!" a giggle from behind had them turning to 'Maria'. She walked by with a sweet smile. "Don't dawdle," she warned. "Or the Disciplinary Comity will get you." Both Aidou and Akane glared at the girl as she danced off, tittering down the corridor.  
"Nothing's wrong," Akane assured after the passage was truly empty. Aidou said nothing but crossed his arms and scowled. After the way she'd acted, there was no way she could lie to him so feebly and expect him to drop it. "Alright, but I'm not doing this here," Akane yielded tiredly while rubbing her temples. "We'll talk later. Ok?" Aidou nodded and gestured for Akane to take the lead, but he wasn't happy he had to sit and ponder the ways he may have fucked up until school ended. Or the worse (and slowly growing) thought that Akane may know more about 'Maria' than he gave her credit for.

They entered the classroom, enduring inquisitive and intrusive looks from their classmates, which they ignored, and walked calmly up to their seats.  
"Trouble in Paradise?" Rin jeered quietly, with a grin, as the Aristocrat walked by. Aidou glowered back while Akane walked on up the steps without pause. Kaname was sat at the back of the room, near Akane and Aidou's usual seats. Akane frowned, seeing him sat there again, but kept her gaze on her desk and disregarded the other Vampire.

'Maria's' eyes had followed the latecomers with a deceptive smile. The cold look of her gaze was what would have given her away if anyone had been watching her closely. They stared at the pair with a piercing calculation. Her gaze briefly flickered to Kaname, who was watching her intently, over the rim of his book. The Vampire in disguise smiled cheerily before turning back to the front of the classroom as their tutor entered for their Ethics class.

Two hours later, after their Classical Literature lecture, it was time for their first break of the evening. Aidou quickly packed his materials away and turned to Akane as she finished doing the same.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" He was being optimistic. Aidou hoped, he could get something out of her about why her mood had taken such a depressing nosedive. She'd been unusually quiet all lesson.

In Classical Literature, Akane would normally have something to say about the passages they were studying. More often than not, she'd give everyone a more Human interpretation, something Kaname said he found fascinating, especially when looking at some of the more famous Vampire works. Even their lecturer, Professor Tsuji, commented on Akane's lack of involvement, asking if she was feeling unwell. She'd brushed him off by saying the piece was new and that she'd be more comfortable increasing her knowledge before she joined the discussion. This wasn't a lie of course, but all the Vampiric Literature had been new to her until she turned. Nevertheless, their professor took her excuse without comment.

Aidou saw the hesitation on her face as she looked up at him, but, eventually, Akane nodded and stood to follow Aidou down the steps and out of the room. They walked aimlessly for a time until Aidou turned down a corridor which leads to the main hall.  
"Come on, we can talk a little in the hall before we need to go back." He waited for Akane to either follow or turn away. Thankfully, she turned, falling back into step with him as they headed to the hall.

Aidou was somewhat perturbed. He knew Akane wanted to talk, she wouldn't have agreed to follow him after he'd voiced his intention to speak with her if she hadn't wanted to tell him something. The silence was just so disconcerting. When Akane was this quiet, it had his head scrambling for things to do or say to have her conversing with him again. Because, when she was this quiet, it was never usually good.

Eventually, they reached the main hall, where the Day Class had their lunches and assemblies during Day School hours. Aidou held the door for Akane, who offered a weak 'thank you' as she stepped into the vacant room and walked to the stacked chairs and benches, all tidied away after the Day Class had eaten earlier in the day. She pulled two chairs down and faced them towards each other, before sitting down in one, and waiting for her companion to take the other. Aidou sat and checked his watch. _Still, 25 minutes before we need to head back. Good!_

He sat expectantly, but when all Akane did, was glare at the floor between their feet, it became clear he had to prod and poke to get started.  
"Well, Akane?" Her eyes were round when they met his. "What's got you thinking so damn hard?" A frown creased her face, but there was no anger. Aidou tilted his head and leant forward in his chair. If she wasn't angry, then what was the problem? Honestly, an angry Akane he'd become good at defusing, this was different.

"I know something's going on!" Akane said, finally. Aidou remained silent, unwilling to utter a word of what he'd found out, for fear of what it would do to the girl he was tragically close to adoring. "You're not the only one giving it away either. V.P.'s smiling too wide, Kain and you are eyeing the new girl, and Kuran told me to stay away from her. He said Kurenai might not be who she says she is."

Aidou was surprised and angry Kaname would tell Akane so much. Didn't he understand how badly this could go? What this, could do to Akane? _Wait! He doesn't! I haven't told him it was Shizuka Hio who attacked Akane's family, and that she knows it!_ Panic began to bubble in his gut at the danger he could have placed Akane in by letting her keep her privacy. He had to speak with Kaname right away and tell him everything he knew about Akane and 'Maria'.

"You don't need to worry about Maria Kurenai, Akane." Akane's gaze became quizzical at the tone of Aidou's voice as he suddenly rose to his feet. "But you should listen to Lord Kaname and stay away from her. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but…?"  
"Good! Now head back to class. There's something I have to do real quick." He turned and jogged to the door.  
"Hanabusa? Wait!" He didn't, he had to find Kaname and make sure he understood the severity of this. He couldn't believe how royally he screwed up! He just hoped his Lord would have a plan to keep Akane out of harm's way when Shizuka decided to make her move.

Akane sat blinking in surprise at the hasty retreat of her friend and flopped back into her chair with a sigh.  
"Well, that went nowhere fast." Akane knew she had roughly fifteen minutes before she had to start her walk back to class, and usually, she would be glad for the quiet. Aidou was nowhere near as persistent as Miu for imposing himself on her, in fact, he was rather pleasant to be around, nowadays. But right now, Akane found herself missing the interaction, the banter, the distraction.

 _"_ _We've always been more than that, Akane" I don't like the way she said that._ Akane frowned, as her mind worked towards figuring out this conspiracy. _No! I don't want to know any of it!_ She threw herself to her feet and left the hall, beginning her trek back to class early, at a leisurely pace. But as she turned the corner to the corridor that housed her class, she saw Rin. He was leaning against the wall, near the classroom door.

With a deeper frown, Akane walked on, ignoring him, but that didn't stop Rin from opening his mouth.  
"It's unusual, not to see Aidou following you around. Did someone get dumped?" Akane stopped and turned to his broadly grinning face.  
"If you did, I'm sure there are more comforting shoulders than mine, to cry on, Yamiyo." Akane continued into the classroom without further interference, and sat, waiting for Aidou to return.

When Aidou left Akane in the hall he headed for one of the breakrooms on the second floor. He knew Kaname preferred the quiet during breaks and often retreated to the seclusion of these rooms. He wracked his brain for how he was going to explain himself to his Lord about keeping such important information about his progeny from him. Aidou knew Kaname was a fair leader, but he did so hate surprises.

As he neared the first breakroom, the sound of voices coming from inside reached him. The unmistakeable timber of Kaname's voice and the now, familiar tone, of 'Maria Kurenai', became clear as he stopped. However, she sounded flatter, less childlike. Aidou strained his ears to listen to the conversation, not daring to take another step, in case his scent alerted the Purebloods to his presence. If Kaname was confronting Shizuka now, Aidou bursting in could be a catastrophe!

Kaname had, indeed, come to the second-floor breakroom, but it was with the intention to speak with the Pureblood in disguise. He had discreetly caught her eye when he'd left the classroom, and was not disappointed when she showed, some minutes after he settled into his chair, his book, resting on the table.  
"That body…" Kaname began, unprompted when Shizuka walked into the room. "That name…" The girl remained silent. "At first, I was puzzled on how to respond. I wanted to know what your intentions were first."

"Oh, and are your curiosities satisfied?" Shizuka quipped with her borrowed lips.  
"What a vulgar woman you are. It became clear to me quickly, that you were playing with us. That this was all for the sake of entertaining yourself." Shizuka smiled slyly. A grin that looked out of place on the youthful, innocent face she wore.  
"Just playing? When did you grow up and start thinking so conscientiously? You and I are the same. Our lives are all about games." Kaname frowned at the condescending tone.

"Speaking of games," she continued, running a finger over the table, where Kaname's book rested, forgotten. "My toy is dead, and my Unfortunate is tarnished. You ended my game too early. It seems only fair I interfere a little with yours."  
"Miss Nakamura, as well as any student in this academy, are under my protection. Whatever your plans, Shizuka Hio, they will not involve my progeny!"  
"Hmm… We shall see." Shizuka mocked before turning on her heal and leaving the room. Kaname's frown deepened as his anger rose. The white queen chess piece he had taken to carrying, whined in his hand, protesting to the pressure inflicted on it.

Aidou hurried away as soon as the conversation sounded like it was ending. But he'd gotten more information than he'd bargained for. Kaname knew Shizuka Hio attacked Akane's family! He knew, she had hijacked the body of Maria Kurenai, and was using it to prance around the school, cooking up some undisclosed scheme. It was obvious she still had an interest in Akane, even if just to wound her in revealing herself.

When Aidou returned to class, Akane was already seated, writing in her notebooks, no doubt, correcting her notes from her previous classes. He settled in beside her, offering a charming smile at her enquiring look. She was not convinced, and the gaze she shot him before turning back to her scrawl, was nothing short of frosty. Steeling himself, he remained still and inconspicuous when Kaname and Shizuka returned, not wanting to draw either of their attention, for fear of revealing what he'd heard. He and Akane returned to their normal routing (minus their usual conversation during breaks). Kaname and Shizuka, he noted, disappeared after their second break.

Akane was jittery. She still wanted to speak with Aidou and express her thoughts, but she still couldn't piece her words together without sounding like she was trying to get rid of him. She was worried her nerves would hinder her vocabulary. Also, Aidou's behaviour irritated her. She wanted to know what had been so important when he'd pestered her to speak with him all evening. What had he needed to do so urgently, that he just up and left her, when they were supposed to be having a serious discussion? As much as Akane wanted to separate herself from the affairs of the Night Class, this just seemed like something she would have no choice but to get involved in if only to understand Aidou's behaviour.

When classes were finally over, Akane turned to Aidou as they walked the corridors to the main entrance, following the line of white-clad students.  
"You know… we still didn't get to talk earlier. Everything ok?" She watched Aidou's reaction and was not surprised when he turned with his 'Day Class' smile.  
"Oh yeah, sorry Akane. I didn't mean to just leave you like that." _Hmm… The 'Day Class' voice too. Someone's nervous.  
_ "It's alright, we can talk more freely in the dorms anyway," Akane replied with a forced grin, trying to quell his nerves, somewhat.

Aidou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to know what was bothering Akane and help her if he could. But he also wanted to explain the current situation at the academy, so she didn't go running into trouble, without giving too much away.  
"Sure. How about we… Akane?" Aidou turned to his friend as he spoke, to find himself alone. He looked back and up the corridor at Akane standing and staring down another passageway.

"Akane?" he called again, gaining the girl's attention. She looked slightly startled when her wide eyes met his.  
"Umm…?" Akane began, unsure. "I think I left something in class," she said lamely. Aidou cocked his head with a quizzical expression. "I'm just gonna go back and get it."  
"Akane, we're not supposed to stay here after Night School."  
"The Professor's still here. Just wait by the entrance for me. I'll be two minutes, ok?" Aidou raised a brow as she hurried back to the stairs, scratching his head in confusion before deciding to just do as she asked for now, and question her about it later.

Akane turned back to watch Aidou as he continued down the hallway. She waited until he was out of sight and earshot, and then jogged back to the corridor that had caught her attention. It was the corridor leading to the main hall she and Aidou had gone to talk, mere hours ago. Except now, there was a faint but distinct scent of blood. Kaname had already explained to Akane, ex-Humans sometimes had a stronger sense of smell than born Vampires, and she was sure she recognised this scent. Which is why she refrained from telling Aidou. She had also been asked not to divulge his secret. But what had happened?

 _What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to get involved in the drama, Akane!_ she berated herself as she neared the double doors to the hall. Opening the doors, Akane crept into the room. There was no particular reason for her caution, other than the owner of the scent inside the room with her. With the strength of the smell of blood, she could only imagine his grumpy demeanour would be exaggerated after taking a beating. But who could have done it? Coming around the decorative pillars by the entrance, Akane finally found the source of the aroma.

Zero Kiryu, lay flat on his back, unconscious. There were wounds to his shoulders, legs, and torso, inflicted by a blade (if the neat tears in his clothing were any indication). It was the sight of so much blood that had Akane rushing to Zero's prone figure in a panic. She knelt at his side and scanned his body quickly, alarm rising, when she found his wounds weren't healing.

"Kiryu!" she called urgently, shaking his shoulder repeatedly. "Kiryu, wake up!" A small groan was her reply, but it was enough to lessen her anxiety somewhat. "Kiryu, it's Nakamura! Can you hear me? Open your eyes." Zero shifted slightly but the pain from, not only his wounds but his hunger, froze him, causing his eyes to pinch shut as a wave of nausea hit him. "Kiryu, please, you have to get up and out of here. Day classes will start soon!" Akane continued to nudge and coax him to wakefulness, but her attention kept being drawn to the wound on his right shoulder. It stretched all the way down to his stomach, coating his front in crimson. It was still bleeding profusely and didn't look any closer to stopping than when she'd arrived.

 _This isn't right! He should be healing. Why isn't he healing? He's a Vampire, isn't he?_ Akane reached out to try and pull his arms, hoping to get him to come too faster, but the sight of her hands stilled her. They were shaking, with spots of red from his blood staining her fair skin. Her blood thundered in her ears in tune with the rapid beating of her heart. _Blood. He hasn't fed. Why hasn't this idiot been taking his tablets?  
_ "With the state, you're in, I'd say you haven't had a proper meal for weeks. What kind of moron are you?" Akane reprimanded shakily as the Hunter's dazed, red eyes squinted up at her.

The Day Class were not supposed to know about Vampires. Kaname told Akane, she couldn't divulge Zero's secret to anyone. His wounds weren't life-threatening, but it would take a few more hours for Zero's body to heal on its own. She couldn't call Aidou, and she couldn't leave him either. What was she going to do if she couldn't get him out of here? _Get the headmaster?_ Then, there was the question, who had done this to him? Where they still nearby?

Zero's eyes were open now, still a little unfocused but Akane could see he was beginning to take stock of the situation. She watched as his hands fumbled to his blazer. For a heart-stopping moment, she thought he was going to pull his Vampire Killing Weapon on her but was relieved to see him fish out his pillbox instead. His coordination was appalling and Akane frowned pityingly as his face hardened in concentration to open the box. Not being able to watch anymore, Akane took it from his numb fingers and popped out two tablets.

Zero's brows furrowed, but he allowed Akane to drop the tablets past his parted lips. She shifted back with a sigh, not wanting to look into those demon eyes any longer. They still chilled her to the bone and caused a cold sweat to break out over her body. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a packet of tissues she carried to wipe the blood from her still shaking hands.

Akane's attention was drawn back to the Hunter when he began coughing violently. She immediately pushed him over onto his side and slapped his back repeatedly. The tables sprang from his mouth to the floor, along with a few drops of blood. Akane's anxiety skyrocketed as Zero's body went limp. She pulled him back onto his back, shaking and calling out to him again. Her voice rising the longer she went unanswered.

She trembled from head to toe, think of what she could do. _Should I put him in the recovery position? What do I do with a choking Vampire!_ If Zero couldn't take the blood tables, these wounds could take more than just a few hours to heal, and if she left him here, the Day Class would go into a panic! Realisation dawned on Akane. She thought later, that this would have really been the only way to help the situation, but it didn't make it any less terrifying to consider.

Zero had been in immense pain, unable to move since Shizuka Hio and her masked companion left him on the tiled floor, near the stage, in the middle of the hall. He hadn't even realised he'd passed out until he felt someone shaking him, and a distant voice calling his name. He tried to open his eyes, but they were unresponsive. He tried to reply to the person with the panicked voice, but all he managed was a groan. He tried to move, to start lifting himself up, but a tidal wave of nausea hit him. Coupled with the pain he was already in, he feared to move and feel that agony a second time.

He tried to relax and calm his body, cataloguing his condition in his head, ignoring the insistent beckoning of the girl beside him. Zero recognised her voice now, from the few times they'd swapped insults, and grumbled that he was currently being helped by a Human who chose to become a monster.  
"With the state, you're in, I'd say you haven't had a proper meal for weeks. What kind of moron are you?" he heard her say in a chiding yet unsteady voice.

Finally, he was able to open his eyes enough to see her blurred outline and the mass of dark colour that made up the room around them. She was right, he hadn't fed since the night his old teacher arrived. Forcing his numb hand to rise to his torn blazer, he searched for the pillbox he kept in his inside pocket. After fumbling with the container for a moment, Akane snatched it from him and proceeded to dispense the tablets for him herself.

He silently grumbled but accepted the tablets she held to his lips, as his hands had dropped sloppily to his sides again. He knew what would happen before he'd even reached for the box, but he still tried to force his body to accept the foreign substance and recognise it as food. No such luck. His body lurched painfully, moments after swallowing. He coughed until he felt like he'd burst a blood vessel in his skull, and eventually, he expelled the tablets, but the pressure put on his body, coupled with the pain and blood loss, caused him to pass out for the second time.

Akane stared down at the unconscious boy.  
"You need blood." I _t's not rocket science, Akane. You'll heal, you'll be fine, he won't. You have, to do this!_ The mechanics of it were simple, she'd read about this part of a Vampire's nature, and understood, it was something many considered, intimate. But Akane didn't think like a Vampire. She thought like she always had, like a Human. This wasn't going to embarrass her, and she would not feel ashamed for doing it. Zero needed help, and she was the only one who could right now. So, with a shaky breath and equally quivering hands, Akane lifted her right arm and undid her blazer and sleeve cuff, pulling the fabric back, to reveal the pale skin of her wrist.

Akane brought her arm to her mouth, and after a brief hesitation, she bit down, breaking the skin of her wrist with her own elongated canines. Quickly, she forced her bleeding wrist into Zero's mouth and willed him to bite down himself. There was only a matter of time before her own healing kicked in. She need not have worried. Because, as soon as her blood touched his tongue, Zero's jaws clamped onto her delicate wrist like a vice, and his hands shot up to her arm to hold her in place, as his sudden action had caused her to flinch away from him with a yelp.

She stared wide-eyed as Zero's wine-red eyes glared back at her with a ferocious hunger, challenging her to pull away if she dared. It terrified her, to the point she couldn't bear to watch as he fed on her any longer. Instead, she looked around the hall, searching for a distraction. The initial bite had hurt, but the pain vanished just as quickly. She had expected to feel the same pull in her veins as when her father had fed on her. Despite the many accounts she'd read in Ichijou's Vampire literature alone, that feeding another, was not an unpleasant experience for a Vampire. Akane felt as if her heart sank into her stomach at the feelings Zero's fangs, embedded in her wrist, stirred up. They confused and scared her, but worst of all, they made her feel like a traitor. _It shouldn't be him._

Zero didn't know how long he'd been unconscious this time, but the thought was forgotten when a taste of heaven fell onto his tongue. His hands reacted automatically and gripped onto the source of the taste. Zero's blood-red eyes opened. His vision was still blurred but was quickly clearing as he took his second gulp of warm, liquid gold, his senses sharpening with every drop.

He healed, his blood replenished, and his mind cleared, to allow him to fully grasp the situation, and that was just after his fourth mouthful of Akane's blood. His eyes were fixed on her, unable to look away as he watched Akane's face, displaying her distress at what she was doing and letting him do. He saw as she fought to keep the tears from falling and her bottom lip from trembling.

He was fully healed within a matter of half a minute but couldn't release her. He continued to down mouthful after mouthful of her glorious blood, until he finally wrenched himself away, for fear of killing her if he didn't stop now. Akane reached for her tissues again and quickly wiped up the blood that threatened to stain her white uniform, adrenalin coursing through her veins, making her movements clumsy. She wordlessly handed one to Zero as he raised up to a sitting position. He accepted her offer to clean the blood from his chin, but both refused to look at one another.

Once Akane was satisfied the blood was sufficiently wiped from her wrist, and that her uniform was untainted, she stood and plucked her satchel from where she'd dropped it.  
"Day class will begin in a few hours," she said quietly, and then ran from the room. Zero remained on the cold tile for a while. Eventually, he stood and looked down at the puddle of blood he'd been lying in. With a sigh, Zero walked to the nearest storage cupboard, in search of a mop and bucket.

Akane ran down the steps, her heart running so fast in her haste to get away from that room and that moment. She skidded to a halt and had to back-track to the girls' toilets. She may have wiped the blood from her hands and wrist, but she could still smell it plainly, and if she could, then Aidou would as well. Stumbling into the room, Akane washed and rewashed her hands and wrist, sniffing and licking her skin until she could smell and taste nothing but the peach zest scent of the soap. She dried her hands methodically then redid the buttons on her shirt and blazer sleeves before leaving the room.

Mindful that she had left Aidou by the entrance for quite a while, Akane ran down the hallways until she reached the irritated Aristocrat.  
"Took you long enough!"  
"Sorry!" Akane panted as Aidou held the door open for her. "I couldn't find my pencil."  
"You spent all that time, looking for a pencil? Where did you find it, Timbuctoo?"  
"I needed to use the restroom too!" Akane replied tartly, sounding indignant to cover for the fact she hadn't been able to look Aidou in the eye.

Aidou frowned. Akane was avoiding him more now than she did earlier. He supposed, just leaving her earlier, when she was comfortable and ready to talk to him, wasn't the best course of action and maybe she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her anymore.  
"So," he began once they walked over the bridge and had The Moon Dorms in site. "Shall we just talk about what's on your mind in your room when we get back?" Akane looked up at him but ducked her head back down just as quickly.  
"Sure, but… Umm… I want to have a shower first. It's been a long night." Aidou cocked an eyebrow.  
"You showered before school?"  
"Yeah, well, I want another one, ok!" Akane fired back hotly, and stormed ahead, leaving Aidou perplexed.

Akane's anger quickly morphed into shame. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to force the frustrated tears from her eyes. Why was she feeling this way? She'd done a good thing, helping Zero, hadn't she? _Yes! Of course, I did! He was hurt, I was there, so I helped him. Any decent person would have. So, why do I feel like I'm… tainted?_

Aidou held the door to the dorms for Akane silently and nodded when she thanked him meekly. He walked with her up the stairs of the deserted lobby and stood with his hands buried in his pockets as Akane turned to him with a sheepish expression, her eyes angled to the floor.  
"Why won't you look at me?" Akane's wide eyes rose to Aidou's ocean blue hues, seeing the confusion, hurt and concern behind them.  
"It's not… I didn't… I mean…" He watched as she fumbled with her words, her eyes looking at him one second, then darting away from him the next.

The boy waited for Akane to collect herself as she pushed out a breath and gestured for him to wait. She ran through her head, searching for excuses, explanations, anything to tell Aidou that this was nothing to do with him! That he hadn't done anything wrong, and she wasn't angry with him. That she was sorry.  
"Look, Akane…" Aidou almost cringed at the look she sent him. "Like you said, long night, right? So, go take your shower, and I'll see you in an hour or so, ok? We'll talk then." The relief he saw on her face had him smiling, thankful, knowing he hadn't been the cause of her recent upset. Though now, he was concerned she had run into Shizuka, and if that was the case, he needed to speak with Kaname more than ever!

Akane nodded, teary-eyed, but happy Aidou wasn't cross with her and just realised, she needed some space. In a brief moment of euphoria, at not ruining something that had barely begun, Akane wrapped her arms around his middle and held him close. She breathed a sigh of relief when his arms encircled her and held her just as tightly. She could have been mistaken, but as they parted, Akane thought she felt Aidou's lips, ghost across her temple. She hadn't been wrong, but Aidou revealed nothing as Akane smiled up at him before turning and walking towards her room.

Akane remained in a slightly giddy state, gathering her nightclothes and toiletries for her shower. That was until she heard the click of the lock of the bathroom door. The unwanted memory of her emotions when feeding Zero, returned, unapologetically tainting her moment with Aidou. Hurriedly, she turned the shower on and stripped, scattering her clothing unceremoniously onto the floor before stepping into the spray.

After wetting her hair and standing in the water for a few minutes, the thoughts never leaving her mind, Akane turned the temperature gauge up. Scalding water began pouring from the showerhead over her fair, white skin, staining it an angry red. Akane hissed at the pain but forced herself to endure, as the feeling of being stained persisted. Her body was healing the burns as quickly as they appeared on her abused flesh, but soon, Akane realised the feeling was not on her skin and wasn't going away. The guilt only built for the way she'd treated Aidou afterwards.

The tears she'd been holding, finally broke free. Akane fell as her sobs came, her legs giving out, but she did nothing to stop herself from falling hard to the tiled bottom of the shower floor. This was where she remained, feeling dirty and low until the sun began shining through the windows. Eventually, she mentally shook herself, pulling herself together, washing and then stepped out. She stood before the mirror, watching as the last of her angry burns vanished, leaving her ghostly, pale skin, healed and unblemished.

Drying slowly with a defeated sigh, Akane's thoughts finally drifted to a more important matter than her guilt and self-deprecation. Who had caused those injuries? They weren't from a fistfight. Those tears in Zero's clothes were from a blade _or claws._ Akane looked at her hands. _Do I have claws hidden away? Kuran and Kurenai were MIA after the second break, and they didn't come back. Are they involved?  
_ "This has got to do with Kurenai's identity. It has to!" Akane concluded quietly as she pulled on her nightclothes, a pale pink short and top combo.

Aidou watched Akane as she made her way to her room and didn't turn until she was out of sight. Once she was in her room, he left to immediately update his Lord, walking quickly, organising his thoughts, and preparing himself to be reprimanded. He knocked on the large mahogany door and waited to be welcomed. He was surprised Kaname had decided to walk to the door and open it himself, rather than call Aidou in as usual, but hid his surprise well.  
"Lord Kaname, I have to speak with you. It's about Akane."

Kaname nodded, intrigued, and stepped away from the door, allowing Aidou to hurry inside, closing the door, and follow him to the seating area in the middle of his room. Once they were seated on opposite sides of the table between them, Kaname gestured for Aidou to begin.  
"Akane's revealed to me, the name of the Pureblood responsible for attacking her family." Kaname raised an eyebrow and waited. "She told me a while ago, in fact. The day she caused that scene with Zero Kiryu."  
"And you saw fit to tell me this now?" Kaname interrupted as he crossed his legs and rested his head in his hand.

Aidou gulped. He knew Kaname had wanted to find out who had caused his progeny such pain and suffering for so long. Out of familial obligation if nothing else. But he'd kept it to himself, for Akane's sake. He felt, if she wanted Kaname to know, she'd tell him herself when she was ready.  
"Incidentally, I already know the identity of the Pureblood who attacked Miss Nakamura's home, and turned her father."  
"You… you do?" Anger bubbled to the surface of Aidou's mind. "And you thought, telling her about Miss Kurenai being 'more than what she appears', was a good idea? Do you know what Akane would do, how she would feel, if she found out that, Shizuka Hio, is in the same class as her every night?"

Kaname rose his hand to stave off Aidou's indignation. He understood his upset and was glad he had not second-guessed himself when allowing Aidou to involve himself with Akane, before and after her transformation. Aidou pinked and apologised for his temper towards his Lord.  
"I told Miss Nakamura, just enough, to stop her from getting more involved. She knows I do not trust 'Miss Kurenai' is who she claims to be and that she is not to go near her, under any circumstances. Miss Nakamura's knowledge of the Hio Princess was an inevitability. Putting the name and face together of the Vampire she saw, the day her family were attacked, was also, inevitable."

Aidou sat in stunned silence. Akane had told Kaname more than he'd realised, and the Pureblood had figured out the rest for himself.  
"Do you know what she wants?" he asked, hopefully. Kaname shook his head.  
"There is nothing conclusive. She's keeping her true motives hidden well, but if I had to guess, I'd say she's become bored and wants to cause as much trouble as she can for Kiryu and Miss Nakamura. It appears living incognito, no longer suites her taste."

Aidou sat contemplatively for a time. _She's bored! Is that really it, or is Lord Kaname not willing to tell me the truth?_ He looked up at the Pureblood, who was watching him blankly. Aidou frowned and rose, understanding their conversation was over and Akane would be out of the shower soon, and hopefully, in a more communicative mood.  
"Thank you, Lord Kaname. I will leave you to rest." Aidou bowed and turned to the door.  
"Aidou…" Kaname called. The blond stopped and turned to face the Pureblood. "Make sure you keep me informed about Miss Nakamura's condition. I wish to know if she is struggling." _Translation; Don't keep information about my progeny from me again!_ He nodded, then hurried from the room.

Kaname sat in his seat for a while, long enough for the sun to be almost at its highest point. He hadn't lied to Aidou, omitted the truth, perhaps. Aidou was a loyal supporter, to the point of obsessive at times, but his loyalties had been split as of late. He would feel obligated to tell Akane as much as he could if only to keep her safe. Kaname couldn't allow for Akane to become too deeply involved with Shizuka. He'd caught the Pureblood scenting Akane on numerous occasions as she passed by. While the potency of Akane's scent had lessened, she still carried and alluring aroma. The increase in blood tablet consumption had gone down amongst the Night Class students since she was turned but was still higher than before she came to the academy. Also, Akane's very existence was an anomaly. No one had turned an Unfortunate before, after all.


	80. Chapter 80

Akane had been in the shower longer than she'd realised. The sun was high in the sky when she left the bathroom. _Hanabusa's probably gone to bed,_ she thought, feeling guilty for making him wait for her a second time. She was tired though and decided, a good days' sleep might make her feel better about telling him what she'd decided, about her future. She still didn't want to hurt him or sound ungrateful for everything he'd done for her, so, maybe it was for the best that she takes a day to get over what happened with Zero, before confronting other issues.

Mind made up, Akane opened her door with the full intention of falling flat on her bed asleep. But her bed was already occupied. Aidou lay sprawled out on her white covers, deep asleep. He was still in his uniform, just his shoes had been removed and left neatly by the bedside, so he could pull his feet up. Akane had stopped at her door, surprised to find him in her room. _He was waiting the whole time! That idiot!_ she thought fondly as a small smile spread across her face.

As she walked into her room and placed her toiletries on her dresser, something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked up, and at her window, was a large raven, sitting on her sill outside, looking into the room, seemingly, watching the scene with interest. Akane cocked her head. Something about the raven was strange. It just stood there, staring at her through the glass, its eyes, red and wide. The questions regarding Maria and the hidden happenings at the school suddenly popped into Akane's head. _Did birds have something to do with this?_

Akane had read that some Vampires (Purebloods mostly), had the ability to either enlist the aid or transform into animals. Birds, wolves, bats, dogs, cats, all variety of creatures had been catalogued. Was this bird here because a Vampire was spying on her right now? An uncomfortable feeling settled over Akane, causing her to frown. Deciding to leave Aidou asleep, Akane quietly shut the door, and then walked down the corridor to the other side of the dorms, to Kaname's room.

Kaname was still sitting in his chair, contemplating his conversation with Aidou, and his future plans when Akane's scent strengthened at his door. She knocked.  
"Come in, Miss Nakamura," he called, sitting up a little straighter. Akane walked in. She had a slightly ruffled expression about her and eyed his window as she situated herself in one of his chairs.

"What can I do for you, Miss Nakamura?"  
"There's a bird on my windowsill." To say Kaname was surprised and confused by this, was an understatement. He stayed quiet, hoping the perplexed look he wore was enough of a hint for Akane to elaborate further. "Did you put it there?"  
"Miss Nakamura, why…?"  
"It's not an ordinary raven," Akane interrupted. Kaname sat forward slightly. He was interested now that he had a clearer understanding of the situation. Shizuka was watching his progeny. She was probably going to make her final gambit soon. _At the ball, perhaps,_ he thought.

"It's too still and too focused. I've read about Purebloods using animals to watch over their enemies without being detected, or even, transforming into them themselves. So, is it yours, or is there another Pureblood in or around the academy?" Kaname leant back in his seat and crossed his legs with a frown. Akane watched as her master debated with himself whether to give her an answer or not. While he did, Akane thought of the attack on Zero. He was a fully trained Vampire Hunter. Some Level E, C, or D Vampire probably wouldn't stand a chance against him. But there had been no mention of a rogue Vampire getting into the grounds, and everyone was accounted for all evening, _except two people_.

"Did you attack Zero Kiryu?" Kaname's dark eyes flicked to Akane. "I found him on my way out of school this evening. He was pretty torn up and would have taken hours to heal on his own. The Day Class could have found him and gone into hysterics!" Kaname shifted forward in his seat again, a strange anger beginning to bubble in his gut.  
"I did not cause those injuries… Why do you say, 'would have', Miss Nakamura?" Akane stiffened, reddening down to her chest. Kaname's face was as placid as ever but she saw the burning in his eyes.

Kaname watched as Akane glanced away, blushing uncomfortably as she left him to realise the implications of her words himself. To say he was angry was an understatement, though he couldn't comprehend why. _I suppose it's natural to be possessive of my progeny while she's still so young?_ he rationalised, calming himself.

"Miss Nakamura?" he called reassuringly. She turned to him but kept her eyes on her hands, clutched in her lap. "You did nothing wrong in helping Zero. I'm sorry, I didn't think about the consequence of the Day Class finding him in such a state before I left him to recover."  
"You knew?" The accusation in Akane's voice was wounding. He watched as her eyes teared up and felt his heart clench uncomfortably at the betrayed look on her face. "You knew he was hurt and you left him there? Did you know he couldn't stomach the Blood Tablets as well?"

She was angry now, her tone harsh and unforgiving as Kaname sat, unmoving. He sighed.  
"Yuki became involved," he said. "I had to erase her memory and get her back to her dorm safely." Akane sat scowling, arms crossed, as her master offered up his excuse.  
"And then what, you came back here? You didn't think the headmaster would like to know about his adopted son, lying, bleeding and in pain, alone somewhere? That he'd feel more comfortable resting in a bed to heal in his own time if needed? Have you lived so long, that you've forgotten how to care?"

Kaname's eyes widened, revealing the first true look of shock on his face. But Akane started, unblinking, her scowl, still in place.  
"Yeah," she said sarcastically. "I know. I've known from the beginning." Kaname could say nothing but look on in amazement and slight panic. If Akane knew who and what he truly was, she could scupper his plans in an instant! "I don't know everything you have planned, and frankly, I don't want to know. But it's frightening to me that after just a few centuries, I could turn into this! Leaving someone I know, hurt, without a second thought," she said in disgust.

Akane looked away, for which Kaname, was grateful. That look on her face reminded him of the woman he'd known so long ago. The disappointment Akane wore, was the same as his old friend, and it stung. He couldn't say, 'I'm sorry', it would be meaningless at this point. His decision to leave Zero after his confrontation with Shizuka, not only lead to his progeny having to lower herself to feeding a Level E in the making, but also reveal his cruellest and coldest nature to her. He despised Zero. Honestly, he was envious of him for feeding on Yuki and spending so much time with her while he could not. He belatedly realised, he had never wanted Akane to realise that about him.

After sitting in a very tense silence for a few minutes, Akane decided to call it a day, and leave her master to his thoughts, with the hope that what she'd said, had resonated. _Just because he's never been Human, it's no excuse to act so inhumanly.  
_ "Good day, Kuran," she said while standing. Kaname stood but let her turn away and walk out the door without waiting for his reply.

When Akane re-entered her room, the raven was gone. The turn to Zero during her discussion with Kaname, throwing it from her mind. Aidou was in the same starfish position on her bed, quietly snoring away, his mouth open and head, thrown back. The sight caused her to giggle. She tiptoed into her room after locking the door with a little click, drew the curtains, then gently pulled on the sleeve of Aidou's blazer, attempting to get it off, so that he might sleep a little more comfortably.  
"Hanabusa, help me out here," she whispered and was amused to watched as the Vampire turned with a groan, lifting his arm for her.

Eventually, she got the blazer off and persuaded the sleeping Aristocrat under the covers. She shimmied in next to him and watched as he settled against her. Akane chuckled again as he held onto her like a plush toy, nosing her with a goofy smile on his face before sighing and falling back into a deep sleep. Akane forced her eyes closed, unwilling to think of the events of the day. Overall, it had been one of the worst days of her life, and she was eager to dream of unfathomable nonsense to escape for a while.

Yuki woke with a start on Wednesday. Her heart was racing, and all morning she felt like she was forgetting something very important and voiced this concern to Sayori.  
"Well, we do have our final exams in Chemistry and Mathematics today. Did you study?" Yuki gulped and eyed the students passing her, hoping not to bump into her class rep.

The day went on and her exams were sat, but all the while she had this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was very wrong. _Zero never showed for school?_ she realised, absentmindedly, as she gazed around her classroom during her Mathematics exam. _Exams are important, he wouldn't miss them._ Eventually, the school day was over, and everyone was walking back to their dorms, tired and drained after the long day.

"Miss Cross?" came a voice from behind Yuki and Sayori. They turned to find their class rep standing behind them with anime tears streaming down his face. "I've just found out the results of the final exams for the first five subjects." The girls shared a look before giving their obviously distraught class rep their attention again. "As I predicted, our class did the poorest!" Yuki winced. "Cross!"  
"Yes!" she squeaked as he rounded on her, pointing his finger furiously.  
"I was told, you merely wrote your name on the answer sheet for your last exam and left the rest blank!" Yuki flinched and stepped a little behind Sayori as the taller boy berated her. "Because of you, our class must do the preparations for the ball!" and he ran off screaming, "If I don't get to dance with Lady Ruka, it's all your fault! Oh, if only Kiryu had shown!"

The girls stood dumbstruck, as did many others for a few seconds.  
"Yuki?" Sayori asked. "You did study, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, Zero taught me last night," _but after that… what happened?_ Sayori shrugged and yawned before she continued walking by the guilt-ridden and preoccupied prefect. She glanced about at the faces around her, smiling and waving at the ones she knew until she spotted something white standing near the riding corral.

"Oh, it's that Night Class girl again?" Yuki looked up at where her friend was gesturing to, and saw, Maria Kurenai, stood watching them. _No, not Maria, Shizuka! How did I forget?_ Immediately, Yuki started towards the Vampire, leaving her friend to walk back to the dorms alone.  
"A prefect's work is never done," Sayori commented as she walked away. 'Maria' moved from the tree she'd been leant against and walked away, moving around the deserted enclosure. Yuki quickened her pace to catch up with her, calling out to get her attention.

"Miss Kurenai! Wait!" 'Maria' kept walking, heading to one of the buildings off to the side of the school, where the ballroom was situated. "Miss Kurenai!" Yuki called again as she caught up with the Vampire.  
"Oh, Yuki!" 'Maria' said, in her sweet bell-like voice, a dainty smile on her face as she turned to the prefect. "Isn't this the ballroom, where the party will be held next weekend?"  
"Don't play innocent!" Yuki said coldly as she grabbed the girl's arm and swung her around to face her. "Where is Zero? What did you do to him!"

For a moment 'Maria' stared before her face morphed into a cold expression, and her voice dropped to a dull yet mocking monotone that Yuki had never heard before.  
"He's fine… for now." Yuki's frown hardened as the Vampire moved in closer. "But soon enough, he will fall to Level E, and no longer listen to reason," she revealed in a whisper as she stroked Yuki's terrified cheek. "I know how to save him." Yuki gasped, her eyes widening, as an imploring look came across her face as the Vampire moved even closer, holding her face in both hands. "We'll make a deal. In exchange for saving Zero's mind, I need you to do something for me, something only you can do, Yuki."

Sometime later, after performing her prefect duties at the changeover alone, Yuki stumbled into the ballroom to help with the start of preparations for the upcoming ball. The class was to start by organising the decorations and selecting teams, then try at getting the ceiling decorations done before they needed to head back for curfew. As both Zero and Yuki were members of the same class, they had been allocated an extra hour only, to help with preparation. By the time she arrived, the decorations had been organised and the teams were being chosen. Zero, still hadn't shown.

Zero had gone to his room in Kaien's house to sleep after cleaning up the mess his blood had made in the hall. He'd slept for a few hours, but then woke with an incredible hunger. Immediately, the ghost of Akane's blood on his tongue came to mind, and his head pounded painfully. She'd tasted incredible, divine even, but her blood was a dangerous thing. After drinking it and settling into his sheets, he'd felt calm, collected, like himself again. Not chasing away some nightmarish craving, just at peace. That kind of feeling could become addicting, and as much as Zero wanted to feel normal again, he couldn't justify fulfilling that desire, with the memory of those tears in her eyes.

Akane had been scared for him, of him, but still helped him the only way she knew how. She'd paid a price for that, however. As a Hunter, Zero knew the intimate meaning of Vampires sharing blood. Usually, only families and loved ones fed on one another, the reason was, it could reveal emotions you had for the individual, to you and who you were feeding. On the very rare occasion, Vampires had even been privy to the memories of each other, when participating in the act. It was one of the highest gestures of trust, devotion and love a Vampire could show to another.

Feeding on a Human is just food, a master or progeny, just to strengthen a bond or as a supplement. An act, like the one that took place between him and Akane, he recognised as an act of compassion, and he'd felt her conflicting emotions as he drank. She was worried he wasn't healing fast enough, that he was in pain. Questioning who had done this to him. Those worries, coupled with the dread of realising she found him attractive, yet hated the face he wore, had caused him to see such a dark pit of fear in her mind, that he even struggled to get out. He didn't understand why she felt that way about him, but now that he was awake and reliving the events, he would have done anything to remove her face from his mind. It made him feel so much more of a monster, because he still wanted her blood, whether she cried or not.

Eventually, Zero pulled himself together and left the house. He needed blood. His hunger was too raw, too insistent and he still needed to get Akane's taste out of his mouth. When he found Yuki, she was in the ballroom, directing a classmate on a ladder in hanging ceiling decorations. He had already recognised the lingering scent of Shizuka in her stolen body when Yuki spotted him by the door.  
"That new student came here, didn't she?"  
"Zero, is that blood?" Yuki asked tentatively, eyeing his ruined uniform, that he hadn't changed out of. He ignored her question and walked towards a set of doors, leading to the back room, and checked for Shizuka inside.

"Must have been a fight," Yuki heard one of the boys say as she hurried after her companion worriedly. She closed the door behind her and watched Zero search the ladies room on the other side of the room.  
"Zero?" she called again. "Whose blood is that?" Zero closed the door to the restroom and turned back to his companion.  
"Weren't you there last night?" he asked confused. He could have sworn he'd heard and scented her during his fight with Shizuka.  
"Where's 'there'?" Yuki asked. Her memory was still fuzzy. She knew who Maria was to Zero and that they spoke last night, but she couldn't remember when or where that had happened.

Zero watched her for a moment, frowning. He correctly surmised Kaname had interfered, brought Yuki back to her dorm and modified her memories.  
"Ok. Never mind then. Make sure you stay away from that Night Class student!" he warned as he went to brush past her to go back into the ballroom. He had intended to feed, but the look of worry on Yuki's face just reminded him of Akane's expression from last night. Shizuka's scent being fresh near Yuki also lent itself as a distraction.

Yuki reached out and stopped him as he was about to open the door. When Zero looked down at her, he saw as her eyes travelled over the tears and blood on his uniform, the colour draining from her face in concern.  
"Zero! Are you ok? You're hurt!"  
"Leave it! It's fine, it's healed already," he said, pushing her hands away from him. He stood looking off to the side. Funnily, a small part of him felt like he'd betrayed Yuki by drinking Akane's blood. He scolded himself for his sentimentality. _Get over it! She only did it because she knew you needed help. Huh?_ Zero's eyes widened as he realised Akane knew he was a Vampire living amongst Humans.

While he was quietly debating how she had found out, Yuki was watching him thoughtfully as he frowned.  
"You don't look fine, Zero." She looked away as Zero's eyes turned to her from the side, almost glaring. She discreetly checked the door to the ballroom and the room they were stood. _One way in, and one way out._ "You know," she began, quietly, nervously. "You can do whatever you need to." Zero watched her as she tilted her head to the side and back, exposing her neck as she held back her hair. "Go ahead, you can take some, just don't spill too much."

She was surprised when Zero suddenly pinned her against the door, his fangs, already embedded in her flesh. _He didn't even hesitate. Have you been pushing yourself this far, Zero?_ Zero gulped down her blood slowly, he wanted to saver it. Yuki tasted nothing like Akane to Zero. While Akane's blood had quenched his hunger and calmed his mind for a time, Yuki's drove him to madness! He starved for her blood, craved it. He simply needed to have it! But Akane's face and the memory of her taste kept resurfacing. _Go away!_

As Yuki stood there, wincing every now and then, as Zero's grip on her wrists tightened and her neck throbbed as his jaws held her still, her constant curiosity began to surface, along with her dizziness.  
"What does it taste like, Zero?" she asked. His grip loosened as he swung her around. Yuki leant back against the door, looking up at his bloodstained lips and predatory eyes.  
"What's that got to do with you?" he asked her coldly before pushing her against the doors and biting into her neck again.

A chill ran up Yuki's spine. This was unlike Zero, he was never cold with her when he drank, merciless with his bite. He was always careful and ashamed of himself, before, during and after. Now, Yuki didn't want him to feel bad about himself when they had to do this, but his coldness was unsettling. Her mind thought back to her conversation with Shizuka a few hours ago _. "In exchange for saving Zero's mind, I need you to do something for me, something only you can do, Yuki. I'll save Zero, if you give yourself to me, or, present to me the corpse, of Kaname Kuran!"_

For the rest of the week, Yuki and Zero (along with the rest of their class), stayed an hour after curfew to clean, decorate and prepare the ballroom for the party. The weekend, they were given off, told they would pick back up with the preparations on Monday. When Monday came, Yuki was called up to Kaiens office. She walked slowly, her mind filled with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Zero had been less and less hesitant when she offered him her blood and even sought her out to feed once or twice. His attitude during most of his feeds was normal, he was distant, but remorseful, ashamed, and upset. But there had been occasions where he'd just left her after, to lean herself up, as if he couldn't get away from her fast enough. He was changing, and it frightened her to realise it.

Once she opened the door to her adoptive father's office, she was met with him gushing over a photo album with Miu. There were bags, and dress covers lined up by the sofa and draped over the arms.  
"Ha, ha! Yeah, she's getting bigger now. Still won't say what they're having. She wants it to be a surprise. Grandmother swears it's going to be a girl though," Miu said cheerfully as Kaien gushed over one of his old students getting married and expecting her first.

Miu's sister, Miki, had been married for a year already. She was 21 and had gone to Cross Academy all her school life. The year she left was the year the Night Class were inducted, so she was sure to ask her baby sister all about the elite and intelligent group of students that had been the buzz of conversation for her final year. Kaien looked up at Yuki and smiled joyously at her.

"Look, look, Yuki! It's Miki! She's having her baby soon. Isn't it wonderful?" Yuki looked at the photograph in the scrapbook. She saw a young woman with long, light brown hair, big blue eyes, and a shy smile on her lips. Her cheeks were rosy as an attractive young man kissed her temple tenderly, while his hand rested lightly on her slightly protruding stomach.  
"They're beautiful," Yuki said smiling at the pair.

Before long, Kaien got to the end of the photos and finally explained to Yuki why she was there. The Night Class would have been back at The Mood Dorms for little over three hours by now, but Kaien had given Miu permission to take the dress selections she'd promised Akane to the dorms, with Yuki acting as escort.  
"Kaname is already aware and has told Miss Nakamura to expect visitors. He said she's still adjusting to the new sleeping pattern, so it shouldn't be too much of an issue. But you two make sure you leave quickly," he added, waggling his fingers in a stern manner. "Akane's going to need her rest. She still has school this evening."  
"Yes, Sir!" Miu saluted as she and Yuki collected the bags of shoes, accessories, makeup and dressed, and left the office.

Akane was excited. Anyone could see by the way she paced in the lobby with a jump in her step. Every little sound drawing her eye to the doors. Aidou sat in the chairs watching her with amusement. He was exhausted but couldn't have passed up a chance to see what dresses Miu had chosen for Akane to wear to the ball.  
"You're going to wear the floor out," he said good-naturedly. She frowned at him but smiled, displaying her happiness to get a chance to see her friend properly for the first time in two months. Their time at the changeover consisted of little more than a greeting and a parting. There was just no time for friendly conversation most of the time, and Akane missed it.

A scent caught Akane's attention, and Aidou saw as she finally stopped pacing and stared at the door. He sighed with a laugh, got to his feet, and walked to the door. He opened the door just as Yuki raised her hand to knock and grinned down at her surprised face.  
"Akane!" Miu cried rushing passed the blond and prefect, dropping the bags she'd been carrying and flung herself at her friend. Yuki smiled and Aidou sighed again but began collecting the fallen items and ushered Yuki inside, gesturing for her to follow him and put her heavy load down on the chairs.

Miu pulled back with a beaming smile to her friend, her hands fingering her hair.  
"Your hair's grown." She was right. Akane's hair hadn't been cut since before Valentine's Day, now, it reached her mid back rather than the shoulder blade length she'd been used to.  
"You saw me at the changeover every day, and you only just noticed?" Akane jibed back with a grin.

The pair turned to the third and fourth wheels, currently waiting patiently to be asked to join the conversation. Miu gasped.  
"What's he doing here?" she said, pointing accusingly at Aidou who looked around confused before pointing at himself and cocking his head to the side. "He can't see them!" Miu went on, gesturing at the dresses and mountain of accessories she'd brought.  
"Aww, but Miss Miu, I've stayed up to help," Aidou complained.  
"Nope!" Miu said unapologetically, folding her arms, and shaking her head. "This is girl time, and besides, I want it to be a surprise."

Aidou looked at Akane pleadingly, but she just grinned and waved at him. He slumped and walked dejectedly up the stairs to his room, looking over his shoulder, with the saddest puppy-dog eyes Akane had ever seen.  
"Couldn't he…?"  
"No! You are not to be fooled by his cuteness!" Miu interrupted. Akane blushed and Aidou sighed once more but left with a grin. The girls, eventually, finished their greeting and collected the outfits and followed Akane to her room.

Miu gazed about the building in awe. It was a magnificent sight around every corner. A little dark, but that was because everyone who stayed here slept during the day. _Who wants bright, cheerful walls when you're trying to sleep?_ Eventually, the three made it to Akane's room. She held the door for her guests and grinned proudly at the look on their faces when they saw her bed.

"Oh my gosh! You sleep on that?"  
"Yep!" Akane replied as she put the bags down on the dresser while Miu put hers on the side of the bed, so she could run her fingers over the butterflies detailed on the bedposts.  
"This is amazing, Akane. You're so lucky, you're smart!" she cried happily, but placed her hands over her mouth when she realised she needed to be quiet to let people sleep. She had no idea she had, in fact, woken most of the residents on this wing of the dorm.

Akane chuckled, glancing at Yuki. She frowned. Yuki didn't look amused, in fact, she didn't look anything. Her face was blank as if she was completely lost in thought. Akane raised a brow. Here was the girl that stood hopping from foot to foot one day, when Akane had been around her friends, her hands on her Vampire Killing Weapon for assurance. Now, here that same girl stood, in a room with a Vampire and a Human, who had no idea about Vampires, and she was spacing out?

"Cross?" she called, as Miu began bustling about and pulling out the shoe boxes and accessories. "You ok?" Yuki turned to her with a jump. She had been so far inside her own head, she hadn't even realised they were in another room. Her worries about her deal with Shizuka and about Zero, taking up too much space for her to think of much else.  
"Yes!" she answered quickly. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." Akane nodded, accepting her answer.

Yuki threw herself into the moment and made sure to keep her guard up for any wayward night students, looking to start trouble. Thankfully, the half-hour, she allowed Miu to spend, went by without incident. They had narrowed Akane's dress selection, down to two. A painstaking and frustrating endeavour, as Miu repeatedly tried to get Akane to be more daring with the cut or colour of the dressed. But their selection ended on two full-length dresses. A red one and a green one. Both had sleeves (though, the sleeves on the green dress were longer), and both fit Akane nicely and coordinated well with her natural colours.

As they left the dorms, Akane stood at the door waving them off cheerfully. She hadn't given much thought to the ball, but now that the dress had been decided (almost), she was eager to spend quality time with her friends, and not have to worry about being a Vampire for a night. The week could not end fast enough!


	81. Chapter 81

When Akane woke, the first time she'd shared a bed with Aidou, she'd found him lying on his back, his mouth, open wide, and snoring. Not obnoxiously loud but snoring none the less. She'd laughed at his offended expression when he'd denied Akane's accusation that he'd sounded like a piglet nuzzling its' mother. But before he woke, his arm still trapped under her head, she'd watched him sleeping soundly beside her, fighting to ignore the glow of giddy happiness she'd suddenly possessed.

Against her will, a contented sigh had escaped her lips, instantly breaking whatever trance Akane had found herself in. Immediately, she'd distanced herself from the blond, and instead, busied herself with collecting her toiletries and uniform before leaving the now, stirring Vampire, to wake up alone.

The second time, Aidou had roused first, amused to hear Akane's own impression of a barnyard animal. As entertaining as imagining her reaction would be when he compared her snoring to an asthmatic donkey, Aidou had thought back to why he was in her bed, to begin with. The night before, Akane's behaviour had been more than a little off. She hadn't snapped at him like that in a while. He'd recognised something had been bothering her and hoped it had nothing to do with Shizuka Hio, but he'd fallen asleep before she'd come back from her shower to tell him. He'd have thought, Akane would have woken him and forced him back to his room. So, he was pleasantly surprised to have turned over to a face full of Akane's ebony locks.

While Aidou was reeling from finding Akane had removed his shoes and blazer, making his sleep a more comfortable one, Akane turned with a tired groan, snuggling into him to syphon some of his warmth. Aidou stilled until Akane had settled again but couldn't stop the gentle smile that spread across his face as he relaxed. He knew it would be time to dress for classes soon, but the comfortable sigh Akane made as she burrowed under his chin, made his mind up for him. _We can stay like this for a little longer._

Akane awakened some minutes later, wrapped up in Aidou's arms and the blankets of her bed. She knew he was awake, as he knew she was, but both remained motionless. Aidou could feel how tense Akane's body became once she'd realised their position, but she wasn't moving away, so he stayed where he was, hoping he hadn't overstepped some unspoken boundary.

"Hanabusa?" Aidou looked down at her tentative call, shifting back a little to look at Akane's expression. She was flushed and averting her gaze, but she had a thoughtful frown on her face, causing the Vampire a sense of trepidation and his heart to speed up as doubts began to surface. He reasoned, that if a girl woke up in the arms of someone she liked, perhaps she'd be embarrassed, but happy. _But, what if she doesn't?_

Akane was indeed, choosing her words carefully, but not for the reasons Aidou feared. If she got this wrong, she worried she would truly jeopardise her relationship with the Aristocrat, something that had plagued her sleep all night. She just had to speak with him about her concerns for her future, but since the incident with Zero the night before, she questioned whether she should or could keep it to herself. Kaname had looked so angry when she'd told him, despite his efforts to keep it hidden. _Will Aidou think less of me? Will he look at me differently and be disgusted by what I've done?_

While the pair lay trapped inside their minds, their thirsts, previously lying dormant, rose. Akane gasped for breath when the desire for blood came to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes, instantly seeped to the deadly hue of red Aidou secretly adored, while her fangs almost ached to sink into the throat before her like a knife into butter. Her senses were invaded with the scent of peaches, and a tantalising musk she couldn't name no matter how often she'd tried.

It was natural to thirst when waking from sleep, but Akane's scent was like a promise of what euphoria tasted like. Although it was difficult, Aidou had months to condition himself to cope with Akane's scent, a scent that he still found just as appealing as when she was Human. When he'd seen how the other Vampires were no longer adversely affected by her scent, he'd thought it particularly peculiar, but soon realised that Akane's scent only affected him the same it had when she'd been Human, and him alone. Not even Kaname was affected by it like before, and he'd tasted her!

Aidou shifted back and released Akane from the comfortable cocoon of his arms, cursing those beautiful red eyes looking up at him with almost a plea to come back, swimming in their crimson depths. He remained watching her, waiting for her to speak her mind before sighing and shifted to rise and return to his room. He thought Akane may need more time before she revealed whatever had been upsetting her recently. But, Akane's hands reached for his chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt, holding it tight and stilling his retreat.

Aidou looked down at the girl as she bowed her head to his chest.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. Aidou settled back down into the mattress allowing Akane to fall beside him, still holding his shirt. He waited, knowing she needed him to be patient and let her gather herself to speak. He'd known her long enough to realise, Akane Nakamura did not reveal anything easily to others, even those she trusted.

"I just… I don't know what to do," she sighed, leaning back to look up at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do, after…"  
"After, what?" Aidou asked once Akane didn't elaborate further.  
"This! School! Cross Academy. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? I don't know the answers to those questions and it scares me." Aidou's eyebrows rose in confusion and surprise. Akane had been frightened before, but she'd never admitted it to him, and he never would've guessed she'd be worrying herself about the future like she was.

Aidou had been about to question and reassure her, but she'd quickly sat up and began fumbling with her hands uneasily. He'd sat up beside her, reaching out a hand to land on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to him.  
"Excuse me," Akane mumbled as she'd pulled back her blankets and walked to the dresser at the end of her bed. She opened one of the draws and pulled out her box of Blood Tablets and deposited two into her hand and swallowed them dry. Her eyes returned to the forest green from when they'd first met, before she turned to him, offering him her pillbox, which he accepted and took two tablets.

Suddenly feeling very awkward, Akane stood at the end of her bed with her arms wrapped around herself protectively, averting her eyes from the Vampire still sat patiently waiting in her extravagant bed.  
"I didn't ask to be a Vampire," Akane began solemnly, realising there was no way to say what she needed to without the possibility of insulting her friend. "I wanted to live, to finish school. So, I could make my parents proud, so I could make myself proud." Akane began pacing as her heart quickened and her anxiety grew. "I just wanted a life, and I've tried to understand Vampiric society and where I fit into it, adapted my behaviour to conform even, but I don't think I can."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Aidou asked as he climbed out of Akane's bed to stand before her pacing figure, another tell Aidou recognised well to indicate her agitation.  
"I'm not like you or the rest of the Night Class. I'm not a Pureblood or a Level B Vampire, and I can't adapt to where your society puts me!" Akane's anxiety grew to the point, tears began to fall down her cheeks, which were reddening more with her distress. "What am I supposed to do when this 'Social Experiment' Kuran and the headmaster have cooked up, is over? Am I going to be able to get a job? Have a family? And what if the Hunters come knocking? What do I do then?" _Where will you be?_

Aidou reached out for her shoulders and held her until she stilled, but a stab of bitterness hit his heart when she flinched at his touch.  
"Akane! You're thinking way too hard about this."  
"No, I'm not!" she'd protested, lightly twisting to get out of his grasp.  
"Yes, you are!"

Akane stilled. Aidou had never yelled at her, never once raised his voice. In the past, he spoke quietly when he wanted to scare her or when being his most menacing and intimidating. Strangely, though his volume had startled her, it quieted her mind long enough for Aidou's next words to reach her.  
"You don't have to 'fit in' or be like the rest of us. You never had to be the 'Typical Vampire'." He took hold of her face with both hands as he spoke, determined to make her understand that the only place she needed to fit was where she belonged. "All you have to do is be Akane, not Akane the Vampire, not Akane the Human or Akane the Unfortunate. Just be my Akane, my…"

Akane was speechless. Her heart fluttering in tune with the butterflies that had taken flight in her gut. Aidou stood right in front of her, his palms on her cheeks and his thumbs stroked her skin gently. Their bodies were much closer than either of them had realised as they stared, ensnared by the seas of forest green and ocean blue before them.

Aidou's blood thundered through his veins at the implication of his words. He meant them, but for the first time, he was considering Rin Yamiyo's words. What would his family, his father, think of Akane?  
"Hanabusa?" she said breathlessly. They were nearing each other, Akane could feel her body moving but there wasn't a force she possessed that could pull her back, and her mind was too clouded by his scent to care.

"Hanabusa, Miss Nakamura? It's nearly time to leave. Are you both ready?" Ichijo asked, knocking on Akane's door. The pair startled, taking a step apart. Akane's face shone scarlet as she wrapped her arms around her middle and shut her eyes in silent embarrassment. _Not a good idea, Akane. Keep your head on straight!_ Aidou's reaction to the interruption was fiercer than the ex-Human.  
"Yes, Takuma! We're up!" he replied loudly, with a distinct bite and growl in his tone that the blond at the door couldn't help but grin at.  
"Well don't take too long," he called cheerfully before walking away from the door with a wide smile and chuckle. He was wise to wait until he was a fair few steps away, before letting his mirth out, gaining confused looks from others as they walked by.

Aidou took a breath to calm himself and ran his fingers through his hair. It stuck up at odd angles thanks to his sleep. Looking at Akane, he realised her hair was also tangled. But short of making her look comical, the blush on her cheeks and the shy gazes she sent him, caused a tightness in his chest that stole his breath from his lungs.

"He's right," Aidou finally said. Akane nodded and stepped around the blond coyly, giving him an invitation to pass. Aidou started for the door at this point but stopped and turned back to the girl, his heart pounding while he scolded himself for being afraid to just say it. "Akane?" he'd called, gaining her attention. "Make sure you tell me what colour dress you decide on when Miss Miu gets back." Akane raised a brow and tilted her head at the request.  
"Why?" she asked perplexed. Aidou grinned handsomely, his smile broadening as he spoke.  
"Because I'd like to give my date a present for the ball. Gentlemen do that. You will tell me, won't you?" The butterflies were back, but instead of anxiety being their companion, Akane tittered and sent Aidou the first true beaming smile he'd ever seen on her face.  
"Then you'll be the first to know."

Akane did tell Aidou the colour of the two dresses she had left to choose from once Yuki and Miu left The Mood Dorms. But she'd had to stash them in Rima's closet after Aidou attempted to sneak a peek when he thought she was in the shower. His reasoning was that he could help her decide between them, but Miu had given strict instructions to Akane. She couldn't follow all the ridiculous conditions set by Miu about Aidou not seeing the dress she chose until she was there to see his reaction, but Akane could keep them from him until the night of the ball itself. That night was tonight, but she still couldn't decide!

Akane had showered, styled her hair the way Miu and Yuki had shown her, put on the makeup Miu had insisted she keep when she'd seen Akane's meagre product selection. She'd always used Miu's anyway. She'd changed from one dress to the other three times already but still hadn't made up her mind. Miu and Yuki had praised both dressed very enthusiastically, but Akane couldn't decide which one she liked most.

Currently, she was wearing a cherry red, A-line, full-length dress, with capped sleeves and a bateau neckline. The bodice and sleeves were woven with lace in a leafy pattern with red crystals and diamantes to catch the light and draw the eye. The skirt was satin and had a small, delicate bow at the waist, where the skirt and bodice met. The back was an elegant lace-up keyhole, style, which, thankfully, Akane didn't need to tie as they were purely decorative as a zip, fastened discretely, in the seam at the side of the dress.

The shoes Miu had given her specifically for this dress, she'd said she'd seen and instantly thought of Akane. They were two inches high, with a slightly pointed toe, matte black, with a polished red sole. An ankle strap with a golden fastener finished the footwear off perfectly. They looked so dainty and delicate with the thin heal and strap, but Akane felt completely planted, and when walking around her room, they remained just as comfortable. She really liked these shoes and was debating to ask Miu if she could keep them after the ball.

As Akane stood, scrutinising herself in her mirror again, the green dress she'd placed neatly on her bed caught her eye. She walked to her bed and looked down at the gown. It also had lace decoration, except the lace travelled the length of the dress. The delicate, lace sleeves stopped at the wrist and off the shoulder where the higher neckline of sheer fabric finished at the base of her throat. Akane lifted the drees by the shoulders and watched as all the tiny crystals worked into the lace sparked in the late afternoon sun shining through her window.

She walked the dress over to the mirror and held it against her body. As she tilted her head at her reflection, her eye suddenly landed on the sapphire of her mother's necklace. She'd taken it off to try on all the dresses with Miu and Yuki and still hadn't placed it back on her neck. All week it had rested on her chest of drawers, only being moved when Akane was tidying up after her study sessions with Aidou, which were becoming less and less about studying and more about spending time together. Aidou had taken Akane's fears seriously and to heart, so he made more of an effort to just talk to her as well as tutor her. She was thankful for the effort, but the worries persisted, even if in a dulled state.

As Akane looked at the gem, she was struck with a desire to wear it for the evening, and reached out, plucking the thin platinum chain between her fingers. She held it to her neck, studying the sapphire against both dresses. Unsatisfied, she turned back to her bed and placed the green dress down before attaching the chain back around her neck.

She went and stood in front of the mirror again, to see the finished result. The red of the dress made the sheer blackness of her hair stand out, as did the dark blue of the sapphire, making it look almost black. The dress hugged Akane's torso and fell nicely around her legs to the floor, giving a glance at her footwear when she walked. With a nod she carefully unzipped the dress and stepped out, placing it neatly on her bed and reached for the green gown. There was a zip running up the side seam of this dress also, which meant, the pattern on the lace was unbroken to the eye.

Once the dress was fastened, Akane came before the mirror. She smoothed the lace fabric down critically before her eyes passed over the sapphire, hanging daintily at her neck. The blue was more pronounced than had been against the other dress, making the stone show beautifully. For the first time, since the necklace came into her possession, after her mother's murder, Akane thought the thing, beautiful.

A knock sounded at her door, startling Akane from her thoughts.  
"Akane? I kind of have to push you to make a decision now," came Aidou's voice from the other side of the door. "We have to leave soon. Everyone is starting to gather downstairs."  
"Just a second…" Akane looked at her reflection and back at the dress lying on her bed. _Which one? I don't know, I…_ Her eyes caught the jewel, resting on her neck again.  
"Ok! That's it! I'm coming in, whether you're decent or not!"  
"What? Wait!" Aidou didn't wait. He twisted the doorknob, stepped into the room, and looked at the girl stood by the mirror, stopping in his tracks. The irritation he'd felt before entering, quickly being replaced by awe.

Akane's mid-shoulder length, midnight tresses, had been lightly curled and pinned into a side updo with a beautifully designed platinum, butterfly hair comb. Strands of hair had escaped Akane's hands while placing the many pins to secure her updo, framing her blushing face in delicate, wispy waves. Her makeup was light and just a little more than she normally wore. Akane's usual mascara, light concealer, and a dusting of blush were accompanied with black eyeliner, styled with a small wing, making her eyes even more striking in the blond's opinion. A light metallic eyeshadow blending into a darker shade at the edges and a nude gloss shone on her lips.

Aidou's mind vaguely supplied him this observation, while still trying to recall how to form words because she was breath-taking, and that was before his eyes even travelled down to her gown. It fell down her legs to pool at her feet, encased in a beautifully fine lace of a slightly darker shade of green than the material below. It had a floral and leaf design, emphasising the colour of Akane's eyes even more. The light streaming through the window caught every tiny crystal woven into the lace, making her dress appear to twinkle.

The lace stopped at the shoulders, giving the illusion of an off the shoulder neckline, but a sheer fabric took the neckline higher, in a jewel line, while what he could see of the back of the dress, showed the lace also dipped here, partially revealing Akane's shoulder-blades. This was not a part of a woman he had ever given any real thought to, he had certainly never thought of them in an aesthetically pleasing context, but he found his palms desperate to lay over her skin and for his lips to kiss the single freckle he could see on her shoulder.

He was pleased the dress Akane had finally settled on was almost the exact colour of her eyes. He had no idea why, but he'd hoped she would choose the green dress when she'd mentioned to him the colours of the two gowns, a week ago. He'd had no idea, however, that he would be struck dumb just by the sight of her in formal attire. He shook his head after realising he'd stood gaping at his date and friend for well over a minute, without offering a syllable, let alone, a compliment.

"What?" Akane grumbled with a frown. She expected a smile at least. She'd put a hell of a lot of effort into learning how to do her hair, practising it over the last week.  
"Nothing!" Aidou said stepping fully into the room. "You just… You look… Wow!" Akane's rosy cheeks blossomed deeper at Aidou's praise and lack of vocabulary.  
"Really? You don't think that one would…" she began, indicating to the red gown laying on her bed, but was interrupted.  
"No!... No. That one. It matches your eyes."

Aidou swallowed thickly as Akane's face relaxed into a delicate smile.  
"Give me a twirl then. Let me s-see you." Her beam widened further with a mischievous air at his stammering and complied, picking up the skirt of the gown (so she didn't step on it) before twirling slowly for her date.

Aidou's vocal abilities were stolen once again as Akane turned for him. Her skin was so fair under the sheer fabric, and her hair looked so soft and smooth, the pin standing out and showing off the effort she'd put into the styling of it. The dress hugged her torso and arms like a second skin, while the skirt, rippled and danced around her feet like water. Her makeup was light but perfect. Aidou thought the caked faces of many of the Day Class girls quite bazar and had always been thankful Akane was not one to wear much makeup.

Akane ended her spin for Aidou and stood, watching him expectantly, her confidence growing accompanied by a warm glow in her chest as his eyes continued to glide over her with a glazed stare.  
"Hanabusa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Shouldn't we be going?" she asked with a chuckle as his eyes widened before he scurried out of her room in agreement with a cry.  
"Ah! Wait there, Akane! Damn, we're going to be late!"

Akane remained in her room touching up her makeup here and there, fussing with her hair, and finally, removing and reattaching her mother's necklace once more. The longer she looked at it the less sure she became of wearing it. Her father had given the trinket to her when she'd turned thirteen, telling her, her mother had wanted to pass it on to her. Akane had first, rejected to wear the chain, but as her father's mind deteriorated, he would become agitated and anxious if he didn't see her wearing it. Aside from Akane, all he had left of his wife where her possessions, and he had taken to displaying them around the house to keep himself calm, and it worked, for a time.

Sometime, the mere sight of one of her mother's jackets on the coat rack by the front door would send him into a downward spiral of depression that would last days. Other times, he could get angry and throw the objects across the room. It was times like these Akane tended to associate with the necklace, as that would be what sent him into his rages more than any other of her mother's items. At the time, Akane couldn't have understood why the necklace he would, at times, almost worship, would also cause such violent reactions. Knowing what she knew now, about her mother's family, and past in The Hunters Association meant she fully understood the yelling and cursing of the 'them' her father would always refer to. He'd meant Megumi Nakamura's nee Yagari's family, a family of Vampire Hunter's, that had failed to complete their daughter's training before disowning her. Meaning, she would have no means of competently defending herself, or her family, from the Pureblood that attacked her home.

Aidou quickly collected a small box tied in a green ribbon from his bedside table drawer and now felt prepared to see Akane again. _This time, say something, you, idiot!_ he scolded as he neared her door. He gave a knock but after a few seconds of no response he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. His quizzical eyes landed on Akane scrutinising herself in the mirror again but her reflection, he could see, had a conflicted expression. _She's lost in thought again,_ he sighed. _It's happened quite a lot lately._

He watched her fingers touch at her necklace, and although he didn't know the full story behind the jewellery she wore, he'd gleaned enough from Kaien's recognition of the item to know it was likely to have belonged to her mother. Akane's hands both rose to remove the chain when Aidou spoke.  
"Don't!" She turned to him slightly startled. He smiled apologetically before offering her his hand. "Leave it on. It's important to you." Akane stared at his outstretched hand before looking again at her reflection in the mirror.

She quickly decided to leave the necklace in place and smiled as she took her date's hand. Despite her disinterest in the affair, she was genuinely excited to attend her first dance. Aidou, of course, could not play the gentleman completely, he was just too mischievous. He pulled the girl to his body suddenly, making Akane lose her footing, having to lean into the blond's chest to steady herself.

Aidou grinned down at the annoyed frown on his date's face, and wider still when he saw the corners of her mouth lift despite herself. A shy Akane, while appealing, was not one he could banter with and tease. He would feel bad! Her more energetic and fiery demeanour was far more enjoyable for a night such as this. Also, he wanted to make sure her first formal ball was an enjoyable one, not one fraught with social pitfalls as his first had been when he was a child.

"I have a gift for you, My Lady," Aidou said as he stepped back and bowed theatrically to Akane, taking her hand.  
"Is that so?" Akane replied with an arched brow and a smirk to accompany her pinking cheeks. Grinning like a child at Christmas, Aidou straightened and produced from his blazer's inner pocket, a flat, square, black box, no bigger than the palm of his hand, wrapped with a single green ribbon tied in a bow.

Akane looked from the box to Aidou in flattered disbelief. She remembered him telling her he would get her a gift as his date, but she was expecting a corsage not, what was obviously a jewellery box. She took the box slowly and carefully undid the ribbon, holding the box in her palm as she pulled up the lid. What lay inside had Akane's eyes widening and her finger hesitating to touch the delicate gift inside.

Aidou stood expectantly, pleased he'd surprised Akane so completely. He'd bought her gifts to compliment both dresses but had secretly hoped she'd chose the green over the red dress, and spent more time choosing this particular item than the ruby earrings he'd bought for the other dress.

Akane gazed down in awe at the bracelet sat nestled in the box between soft black velvet. It was a platinum bracelet with eight oval cut, dark green jade stones with the metal twisting over and around them like delicate vines.  
"I can't… You? I don't…" Aidou's grin widened. Akane was stunned for words and her face was a picture to behold.  
"Well," he began as he stepped forward and plucked the bracelet from its bed and undid the clasp. "Why don't you try it on and see if you can speak after?" His jest had the desired effect of causing a smile to break out on Akane's stunned face as she held out her wrist for him to attach the bracelet.

She gazed down at her new accessory, admiring the way the light bounced off the jade and couldn't help feeling it had been designed with her dress in mind. Drawing his date's attention back to him, Aidou took the hand with the bracelet and kissed her knuckled gently, maintaining eye contact.  
"Shall we go, My Lady?" he crooned silkily. But Akane was well used to Aidou's flirtatiousness and gained a mischievous grin at her unimpressed expression. She was loth to admit it pained her when he did these things because she knew it was to entertain and annoy, not due to any underlying emotions, as far as she knew.

Aidou walked Akane down the corridor and balcony, down the stairs to the ground floor with a huge grin on his face. Akane held the crook of his arm tightly, indicating her nervousness of having eyes on her. But Aidou walked confidently and triumphantly, passing Rin and his blonde date dressed in pink, with a fanged grin at the sour look on the brunet's face.

"Oh! Miss Nakamura, you look beautiful."  
"Thanks, V.P. You don't look too bad yourself." The blond beamed at Akane while Aidou stood next to her eyeing the other Aristocrat suspiciously. He'd been smiling so damn wide at them both lately, that it was getting annoying. He knew very well what the green-eyed Vampire was grinning about and continually told himself not to rise to the bate.

Akane observed all the Night Class boys were dressed in their uniforms, accompanied by a single red rose in the breast pocket, and frowned as her head turned this way and that. Aidou watched her with a grin as she slowly turned her gaze on him with an accusing glower.  
"Why aren't you lot dressed up like this?"  
"Male students are required to wear their uniforms." He and Ichijou chuckled as Akane crossed her arms with a huff of annoyance.  
"This is sexism, making me get dolled up but not you idiots," she grumbled with a pout.  
"But that dress couldn't possibly fit either of us?" Ichijou received his first ice glare from Akane in his attempt to entertain. Aidou laughed.

"That's a sight none of us should have to endure," Shiki drolled in his monotonous voice as he came up behind the trio, Rima at his side. She wore a full-length dark purple dress of satin, with thin strap sleeves, a wrap, shoes, and ribbons in her hair, of the same dark colour.  
"Although, amusing," she added with the same disinterested tone. Akane giggled at the mock affront Ichijou displayed, whining at his roommate and his model accomplice for being so mean.

Soon enough, Kaname appeared at the top of the stairs, gaining the attention of the room. He walked down gracefully, the students parting for him as he made his way to Ichijou.  
"Good evening, Kaname."  
"Good evening," the Pureblood replied looking around the room and those he kept in his inner circle. His progeny, however, pointedly ignored his arrival. "Is everyone present, Takuma?"  
"Yep!" Ichijou affirmed happily. Kaname nodded, a silent indication for everyone to make their way to the formal hall where the ball was to be held. His eyes landed on a single head of long silver hair, standing by the main doors. Bright, lavender eyes, laughing at him as he passed, as he made sure to be between her, and his progeny.


	82. Chapter 82

**_Ok, I'm sorry. I took much longer than I thought I would, to get settled after the move. As always, review and enjoy, and thank you for your patience and support XxX!_**

The nervous, and excited flutters in her chest persisted for the entire walk to the location of the ball. Even Kaname's obvious show, to place himself between her and Maria, when they exited The Moon Dorms, couldn't dampen her spirits. She was about to spend an entire evening with her friends! No Vampire nonsense getting in the way, just a party with elegant decorations, hairstyles, dresses, and food. Teenagers of high-class society were not nearly as stuck up as Akane had originally feared when coming to Cross Academy. So, she knew her evening was going to be filled with entertaining conversation and fun.

Aidou walked beside Akane, as did Ichijou, both telling her little titbits of information about how to conduct herself at such an event, but both could tell their words fell on deaf ears. The blonds grinned. They could practically feel the excitement radiating from her. The smile on her face as the building came into view, the quickening of her steps, all showed how eager she was for the night to start.

Akane spotted them, all by the entrance of the building, waiting for her. She'd had to control the sudden rush of emotions she felt at the prospect of being able to be with them after seeing them all standing there. When Miu spotted her and smiled, Aidou could do nothing but follow as his date nearly ran up the path to be embraced by her friends.

"You went with green then?" Miu giggled as they parted. Akane smiled and nodded. "And what does your date think?" she asked, leaning around Akane to see Aidou as he caught up, followed by a beaming Ichijou. The rest of the Night Class stepped into the building around them, greeted by Kaien at the door.  
"He thinks she looks beautiful, and I doubt tonight is an exception. Right, Aidou?" Ichijou teased his friend. Aidou frowned at Ichijou with pinked cheeks but one look at Akane had him smiling at her shy glances.  
"Precisely," he agreed, pleased to see her light blush deepen, and lengthen down her neck.

"He's not wrong, Miss Nakamura," Kenshin agreed with a charming smile.  
"Thank you, Matsumura. Kurosawa, you look stunning!" Akane complimented. Yasu blushed and smiled happily from Kenshin's side, holding the crook of his arm. Her long, coffee coloured hair had been pinned in a delicate updo and her full-length dress was an off the shoulder, pale coral blue, with a floral lace pattern running the length of the dress, as if blossoms fell from above. Sheer, open sleeves draped to her feet, giving her a regal look.

"Thank you, Nakamura, so do you," Yasu replied in her sweet-sounding voice, dipping her blushing head down shyly.  
"Eh, hem!" a cough sounded from the group as Miu gestured to herself, looking at Akane expectantly. Miu's hair was only to her chin but she'd curled the ends and tousled her locks to make her hair appear thicker tonight. Her makeup was much like she usually wore, except with a little more blush and a pink tinted gloss on her lips. The dress she'd told Akane about before, but it was still a gorgeous thing to see in person.

As she's described, the dress fell just passed her knees in layers of azure blue fabric. The skirt was tiered, allowing it to flare out delicately around her thighs. The bodice was silk with a sweetheart neckline, and a white sheer fabric made up the sleeves that came to her elbows. She looked like a little dancer as she spread her arms out to allow Akane to see the entirety of the dress as she twirled.

"You look beautiful, Miu, and you Inoue, Abe, Jin, and Kimura." All the girls smiled, dainty blushes on their cheeks as their dates looked on with pride and grinned at their respective girl. Kimiko wore a cherry red, asymmetrical dress of satin with a natural waist. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline and was more daring than Akane would have thought from her more stoic friend. But Kimiko pulled off the look of a model, stood there with a small smile on her lips, and her golden hair flowing freely down her back, holding onto the arm of a boy in Naomi's class, named Haru Ikeda.

Haru wore the Day Class boys uniform (as did the rest of the Day Class boys). The same red roses in their breast pockets as their Night Class counterparts. He was 5'9 with striking red hair, cut into a choppy, mussed style, coupled with the most beautiful violet eyes, framed with thick, long, envy-inducing lashes. His skin was a soft cream colour, and he held a similarly stoic look to his date's usual stare, as he stood beside her, watching the exchanges between the group passively.

Kohaku's date for the evening was Nori, who looked proud as punch at the vision in gold his date appeared. Kohaku's dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and a natural waistline, made of crack ice tulle, in a dazzling pattern of crystals reaching the hem of her dress, which kissed the floor. Her hair was relatively short, so, like Miu, she'd curled the ends and used products to give the appearance of thicker roots. Kohaku had always used more makeup than Akane, Miu and Kimiko but she was an expert at the application, and tonight, she was highlighting her movie star looks.

The couple, Kaede and Shun stood hand in hand, quietly whispering to each other. Had Shun been anything like Rin, Akane would have been disgusted or retching, due to his lecherous comments. But Shun was whispering sweet and flattering endearments to his girlfriend who smiled and ducked her head shyly.

Kaede's dress was a gorgeous lavender with an illusion high neckline. A collar of diamantes revealed a pendant of twisting vines around a diamond centred flower, drawing the eye to her long and slender neck. _And looking away._ The A-line, floor length, empire wasted garment was so feminine, so pure, it made the honest and beautiful compliments Shun gave to his girl even sweeter to hear. With her hair pinned high on her head and twisted delicately into an updo, Kaede looked your typical fairy-tale princess, but Akane had no idea why gravity had no effect on the hairstyle.

Naomi stood with a third-year student called Ryouta Yamamoto. There had been a rumour before Akane had been well… inducted into the Night Class, that they were to be engaged when Naomi left school. Their families were both very high on the social ladder and political marriages/alliances were commonplace. Her friends had attempted to explain the whole thing to Akane in the past, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. But looking at the pair, Naomi and Ryouta didn't look too put out by the prospect.

Ryouta was tall at 6'3 with stylish, warm brown hair and matching chocolate, brown eyes, behind slim black-framed glasses. He had a lean figure with slender hands and fingers, perfect for piano playing, and a dark tone to his skin, highlighting the mixed blood of his family. Naomi stood sheepishly beside him in her coral pink evening dress. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, left to fall past her shoulders in delicate waves of black. Her dress was an A-line, off the shoulder lace. The under fabric was a coral pink, silk material in a sweetheart neckline. It suited her very well, showing off the curve of her hips and the dip of her waist.

Now that the niceties were over, Aidou took his date's arm, threaded it through his own, and lead the way inside the ballroom. Akane's friends followed him merrily, along with Ichijou who chatted happily with the girls, all of whom were still very much attached to their dates who shot unfriendly looks at the carefree Vampire.

When Akane entered the ballroom, she was blown away by the grandness of it all. There were a dozen crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling by thick decorative chains. All of them falling from large ceiling roses. Along the walls, decorative wall lights hung, made of the same brushed brass as the chandeliers. The candles were all electronic, like the lights in her chandelier at The Moon Dorms, and like that piece, the bulbs all twisted delicately at their tip to give the illusion of fire. The ceiling decorations covered only one half of the room and only covered the sides of the walls. It would have been a shame to hide those ceiling roses and cornicing, with even the finest draperies.

A raised platform at the back of the room was where the orchestral bad were set up, playing a happy tune to welcome everyone in for the party. Miu giggled at Akane's awe and gestured for her to follow their group to the buffet table and drinks station. Aidou grinned and allowed Akane to lead them off with her Human friends.

Akane's surprise doubled at the spread lied out on the buffet tables. A caterer had obviously been drafted in, Akane expected as much. But the amount of foreign, exotic, and even bizarre, yet beautiful foods and treats on display was over any top Akane could have conceived of. The centrepiece was a sight in and of itself. I was a huge and magnificently carved ice sculpture of a swan in a pond. Waterlilies floated in the water around it, giving the illusion of movement.

"Want something to eat Akane?" Miu asked happily. She could barely contain her joy for seeing her friend and spending proper time together with everyone. She'd known when Akane was placed in the Night Class, that they would see much less of her, but it was hard for Miu at times. She still had the strange and unwelcome feelings since Akane was no longer in the dorm room with her.

She had always been something of a wimp when it came to monsters under her bed or in her closet. She thought she'd grown out of such childish fears like being afraid of the dark. But recently, she'd found it difficult not to succumb to a panic attack when she was truly alone in the middle of the night, waking after a strange and forgotten nightmare.

Shaking her head of such unwanted thoughts, Miu hurried to drag Akane from her date and down the buffet table to choose from the array of colourful foods she wanted her to try. Aidou waited patiently while his date was accosted by her friends. It was obvious they had all missed her, Miu, a great deal, but he would be sure to remove them for a little later. He wanted to make sure Akane took a steady dose of blood tablets. The last thing he wanted, was for her first real party to be tarnished by a fleeting desire for blood in and amongst her friends.

He also wanted to make sure Ichijou kept his word to occupy Akane for a portion of the evening. Kain had agreed to help Aidou seek out Shizuka Hio's body. Aidou knew the Pureblood couldn't be too far from her borrowed body or the link would break, and she'd die. Kaname had given them permission to leave the ballroom but didn't ask where they planned to go. Aidou had a funny feeling his Lord knew what they intended to do, and probably knew where to search for the missing Hio Princess's body, but he didn't dwell on it.

Zero was hiding in the entryway of the ballroom. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd seen Akane inside the ballroom, surrounded by her Human friends and Aidou, and instantly ducked out of the room so he wasn't seen by the ex-Human. The memory of her taste had faded slightly, but was, by no means, less on his mind. It was the sight of her tears, her fear, and trembling hands, that were as fresh as ever behind his eyes whenever they closed. He had always thought of Vampires as monsters, even labelled himself as one, but he'd never felt quite like a monster than when he thought of that night.

She had never conducted herself like the other Vampires. She did not walk like them, talk like them, and it was apparent, she didn't think like them. True, she had once been Human, just like him, except she didn't have the threat of falling to Level E hanging over her head every day. Was that the difference between them, between her and other Vampires, including himself? She had a choice whether she became a monster and terrorised humanity like the Night Class did. Zero was counting down till the day his choice was made for him.

A flash of silver out of the corner of his eye had his mind instantly returning to the cause of all his turmoil. He had not seen Shizuka enter the ballroom with the rest of the Vampires, and he'd only seen the silver dress of a passer-by, but it was enough to boil his blood and fuel his anger. She'd called him a servant. _No, a slave!_ Catching up with Yuki after he woke only to scent that woman near her had caused his anger and fear to rise higher. He'd only been able to cool down after drinking from Yuki, taking all that he wanted, becoming the monster.  
"Disgusting!" he spat bitterly to himself.

"What's disgusting?" Kaien asked as he came to stop beside his young charge. He had on a flamboyant suite, reminiscent of a Luis the 15th style courtier, minus the large breeches, tights, hair, and makeup. Zero didn't reply but sent an irritated glare in his direction. Kaien blinked before smiling cheerfully and patting Zero's back. "Thanks for agreeing to chaperone this evening," he said happily. Zero shook the man's arm from his shoulder with a scowl.  
"If the Chairman orders me to, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Kaien sighed at the boy's sour mood before getting to why he'd been looking for the prefect in the first place.  
"Well, aren't you just a little trooper. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you've seen the new student, Maria Kurenai. Kaname said she left the dorms but I fear she's decided to play truant." Zero stared at the man with a hard look, an expression Kaien appeared puzzled by. "What?" he asked after Zero stood watching him for a solid minute.  
"You really don't know?" Zero asked surprised.  
"Don't know what?" Kaien asked tilting his head quizzically.

Before either man could say more, Yuki stepped through the door, surprised Zero was there at all. She would have thought he'd shirk his duties like he did during the changeover sometimes. She was pleasantly surprised by his appearance.  
"Wow! Yuki's all dressed up!" Kaien gushed as his adopted daughter came over to greet them. "Make sure to save a dance for Daddy," Kaien called as he walked back into the ballroom.  
"Ok, but just for a little while," Yuki agreed begrudgingly. _Dancing with my Dad because I don't have a date, how pathetic._ She sighed as she watched her embarrassing father figure flounce out of the lobby in a ridiculous costume.

She looked up at Zero. He was staring at her, which quickly brought an awkward smile to her lips as she turned to beckon him into the ballroom.  
"Com one Zero. It'll be nice to see everything while we're keeping an eye on everyone."  
"I thought you said, you weren't interested in the party?" Yuki gave another awkward chuckle.  
"Did I?"

She walked quickly hoping to push down her embarrassment and anxiety to get her mind back on the job. She was supposed to be chaperoning this dance to ensure everyone was on their best behaviour. Zero followed silently, wondering where she'd got the dress. Kaien was surprised she's dressed up at all. That left only one other possibility, and he sighed unhappily at the blush he knew the Pureblood had caused.

"Good, everything looks fine," Yuki declared after surveying the room from the main doors. She was right. The Night and Day Classes were mingling, to a degree, and everyone looked like they were having a nice time. But she really did need to find Kaname, to thank him for the dress and assure him she'd return it in perfect condition.

Akane talked with Miu and Kohaku as the rest of their group either gathered drinks or danced with their dates. Aidou had disappeared a few minutes ago, leaving Ichijou to watch her, something she did not like. She knew he was up to something and didn't like she was being left out of it. Thankfully she'd shaken her guard dog off by innocently suggesting Kaede and Naomi should ask him to dance.  
"This might be the last chance you get before you're both permanently spoken for." The incentive was clear, and the girls had taken her up on the suggestion easily, leading the Vampire out onto the dancefloor.

She had just been about to excuse herself to hunt down her missing date when a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye stilled her like a stone. Zero had just entered, following his prefect companion into the ballroom. Akane's mouth became dry as her hands began to shake, and her heart hammered in her chest. _Don't look this way! Don't look this way! Don't look this way! I've got to get out of here!_ He couldn't see her. She'd avoided him all week by sticking to the centre of the group during the changeover. No more it seemed.

The party was going well. The students were dancing, enjoying the music and the company. Many of the Day Class girls had shaken off their dates and stood excitedly next to various Night Class boys in the hopes of getting a dance. Some of the Day Class boys had also detangled their dates to ask a Night Class girl to dance. Some accepted in the spirit of the directive of Cross Academy, others, like Ruka, turned away from the Day Class boy, shaking from head to toe as he asked her to grace him with a dance.

Kain frowned and whispered to her that she should make more of an effort for the Headmaster's cause. Her retort was that the boy was a stranger, and she was not comfortable dancing with someone she didn't know.  
"Umm… Kain? Did Lord Kaname come this evening?" Yuki asked the tall Vampire meekly. She decided to seek out Kaname right away to relay her gratitude, then she could enjoy the party without worrying he'd see her and think she was ungrateful for not thanking him first.  
"The Dorm President should be out on the terraces," he replied tiredly.  
"Thank you!" Yuki called as she hurried off. Ruka sent him an annoyed look over her shoulder.  
"What? Was I supposed to lie?"  
"Whatever…"

Akane had managed to detangle herself from her friends to get some air outside. She was at the back of the building with the open terraces to the ballroom above her head. The music from the orchestra glided through the open doorways into the night air in a calming wave. She sighed as she decided to walk around to clear her head. There was no reason for her to still feel like this. Her body reacted in a way she wasn't used to because she was a Vampire now. She just had to separate these physical reactions from clouding her emotions and her mind.

Speaking of clouding her emotions, she could smell Kaname and Yuki not too far ahead and see them dancing slowly on one of the terraces but couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. Deciding to pass and ignore whatever conversation was going on above her, Akane continued, but ears will hear if there are sounds to hear, and Akane heard a lot.

Kaname slow danced with Yuki, listening to the sound of his heart to keep their tempo steady but Yuki was tripping up as she tried to follow the orchestra.  
"Lord Kaname, why do you keep missing the beat?" Yuki asked after three wrong steps she was sure she'd timed correctly. Kaname smiled serenely down at her.  
"Because I'm not dancing to the music. Can we just dance slowly like this, like we used to?"

Yuki's blush darkened on her cheeks, but her heart sank a little.  
"Yeah, back then you had to dance slowly because I'd only just learned to waltz. When do you intend to stop treating me like a child?" she asked as she stepped back a little to look up at him properly. Kaname stopped his feet and gazed down at the girl in his arms.  
"I'm sorry you feel that I treat you like that. It was never my intention, Yuki."  
"Really? Then, that night…" Akane involuntarily slowed as she passed under the balcony. "The one who put me to sleep and tampered with my memories, it was you, wasn't it?"

Kaname's small smile slipped into a blank expression but his eyes expressed his distress at the hurt look on Yuki's face as she looked at him pleadingly. Akane continued walking but held her breath, hoping to hear even the slightest whisper.  
"Like you were stopping a kid from snooping…"  
"No!" Kaname interrupted as he drew Yuki to his chest and held her tightly. "I wasn't treating you like a child. I just wanted to protect you. I thought it was for the best."

Akane had stopped kidding herself that she wasn't listening and now stood some meters away from the couple above her as she leant against the wall, hidden in the shadows. Yuki was talking about the night Zero was attacked. Did she know the Vampire holding her had left him in such a state or were her memories still altered? She didn't believe so. Yuki was feeding Zero. Akane had scented the girl on him more than once since meeting him and the bite in the girl's neck had healed and reappeared at least once since the first time Akane had noticed it. If Yuki knew Zero had been hurt and left by her master she would be disappointed with him. Something she knew Kaname wouldn't like to happen.

Yuki was enjoying the warm embrace from her crush, but Shizuka's deal resurfaced in her mind. She'd been thinking of it for a week, hoping to gain the courage to tell Kaname or her father but always coming up short because _she can save him.  
_ _"_ _Kaname Kuran only lowers his guard around you, Yuki. You are the only one who can kill him."_ Yuki pulled back from Kaname, keeping him at arm's length as she looked deeply into his mahogany irises and smiled sadly. _"But if you can't do that, there is something else you could do for me."  
_ "I'm sorry." She ran from him, her decision made.

Akane watched as Yuki raced down the steps of the building and off into the darkened grounds. She listened for Kaname to either follow or ask for someone to check on her, or something. Yuki looked upset. She would have thought he would want to comfort her if he'd upset her somehow. What she heard however had her heart thundering in her chest.

"Kuran! What happened to Yuki?" Zero's aggravated voice called over the sound of the music as he stepped through the door onto the terrace.  
"I've told you your purpose, haven't I? You are Yuki's shield. Don't forget it!" Akane didn't have to wait long for Zero's reaction. She was surprised though when he leapt over the balcony and took off after Yuki. _Did he listen to him? Kuran knows Zero is the one feeding on Yuki and he's just sent him off after her? What did he mean, he's her shield? What the hell is going on!_

"Kaname?" Ichijou's was the next voice that drifted into the night. He'd come out after seeing Zero take off and sensing Kaname's tense posture. "Is everything ok?" Akane couldn't hear Kaname's mumbled reply and it seemed Ichijou hadn't either. But Kaname persuaded him to leave him to his thoughts after a stony look, a look that would not sway Akane.  
"Hey!" she yelled, stepping out from the shadows below and walking into Kaname's line of sight. He frowned seeing Akane outside when he had been sure to tell Ichijou and Aidou to keep her within the safety of the building in case Shizuka made a move against her.

He schooled his features before he addressed his progeny.  
"Miss Nakamura, what are you doing outside?"  
"What was all that about? Cross was upset and Kiryu shot out of there like he was fired from a cannon," she asked, not caring for her master's question or reappearing frown at her harsh tone and narrowed eyes. "What does Cross need to be shielded from, huh?" Kaname leant over the stone railing. His eyes narrowed on the girl. She'd done more than just seen his exchanges with both Yuki and Zero, she'd been eavesdropping.

His first thought was to reprimand and punish her. It was dangerous for Akane to be out in the open unescorted, and he was still uncertain if Shizuka had been goading him or serious about her interests in Akane. He didn't want to risk her safety. He'd been surprised by the protective streak he'd developed for the girl, but his devotion to Yuki was absolute and Zero was at a disadvantage against his master. Akane had demonstrated her will to defy a Pureblood's command on her first visit to his chambers when he'd asked her to sit. Could she keep that same power against Shizuka if she tried to compel her?

Kaname sighed. He couldn't be seen to do anything against another Pureblood. Ichiou was still sour about Kaname's rejection when his parents died and would delight in pointing the blame for the death of a Pureblood in his direction. But he would not be the one punished, one of his followers would pay the price for his interference, a price he wouldn't allow them to pay for his rashness. It was a terrible thought, but Akane was disposable. The Unfortunate phenomenon would endure, another Unfortunate could be found, but not another Yuki. His progeny was important to him but not cherished, as Yuki was, and Akane knew well, his cruel nature, she would not be surprised.

Hating himself for potentially sending her to her death, Kaname spoke.  
"Maria Kurenai has drawn Yuki from me. She's in danger and has made a bargain I cannot accept. Zero's job is to protect her." Akane folded her arms dissatisfied. This she'd already gathered from the conversation, except the part about Yuki making some deal with the new girl, but Kaname was not yet done. "Maria Kurenai is, in fact, Shizuka Hio in disguise."

Akane's eyes widened as her body stiffened and her anger bubbled. Kaname watched as her eyes took on that deadly red hue. Her shoulders stiffened as her knees locked, listening to his every word.  
"She has taken the body of Maria Kurenai and intends to use Yuki's blood to strengthen her sickly body before she comes back. Zero, was bitten by her."  
"He can't go against her," Akane said, finally understanding why he was telling her all this. He knew she would go as soon as she said that woman's name, but now she had to. Yuki was in danger, but she had a connection with Zero, thanks to her compassion. She couldn't let him die. It infuriated her to even think of that woman near him!

In less than a second Akane turned and bolted after the prefects, not caring for the damage she was inflicting on the heals she'd admired mere hours ago. Kaname watched until she was out of sight before he turned back to the party. Ruka stood to the side of the doorway watching him. She didn't say anything or move towards him but did turn her head away. Kaname sighed, even she thought his preference over his progeny was misguided, but she didn't understand, none of them did. Yuki meant everything!

Aidou and Kain had slipped away when Kaname and Yuki danced and when Akane was, supposedly under the care of Ichijou. They'd decided their search should begin at the old Night Class Dorms, where Shizuka had been staying since her first night. Aidou deduced Shizuka would need a space to hide her body and keep it close enough to maintain control of her host. Kain lead the search of the perimeter of the building, explaining they were more likely to find something under the structure rather than hidden away in one of its many rooms. Aidou agreed, and soon the pair found a metal door towards the back of the dorms.

A cold wind greeted them as they pulled the worn, rusted door open and peered down into a dark, stone, winding staircase, having no idea how far down it travelled.  
"It's chilly. It has to be here," Aidou affirmed as he took the first step down into the dark.  
"Down here, huh?" Kain said as he followed.  
"Starting to believe me, are you?" Aidou taunted as they descended. Kain didn't comment.

The further they walked, the colder it got, to the paint they could see their breath in the air, but they remained silent. The tension was thick in the air and a feeling of anticipation compelled them forwards. Something was down here, something they were not supposed to find. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stone steps and found themselves in an atrium, with a large opening ahead. Aidou moved first, walking quickly towards the obvious entryway, into a cavernous hall where he found what he'd been searching for. Kain followed, his breath catching at the sight of the Pureblood held within a frozen cocoon, suspended from the ceiling.

"Kuruizaki-hime," Kain said in a whisper. "It's like you said. She really threw off her body and took over Maria Kurenai's."  
"But I don't understand why?" Aidou admitted with frustration.  
"That's none of your concern," said a stranger's voice from the shadows. The Vampires started as a masked man stepped out into the light, a sword at his hip.

The man stood at around 5"11. The silver mask obscured his eyes and the upper half of his face, so all they could see was the silver hair that peeked from behind the guise and nothing else that could reveal the man's identity. His dark blue coat was long, reaching his knees with the cuffs turned back from his hands. He pulled the sword from its' sheath, causing the Aristocrats to stiffen in preparation for a fight, but the man plunged the thin blade into the ice encasing Shizuka.

They watched as the ice retreated, leaving the body of the woman, limp on the stone floor. The man sheathed his sword and moved to the Pureblood. He picked her up carefully and secured her in his arms. Aidou wanted to interfere, wanted to stop him, but they couldn't do anything. If he or Kain attacked and caused the death of a Pureblood, the consequences didn't bear thinking about. Not only would they disgrace their families and cause them pain, they would undermine Kaname's authority within the Vampire Council.

Not only that, Akane would be alone. Sure, she'd have Kaname to take care of her, and Ichijou, probably, but Aidou couldn't break his promise to be with her as long as she wanted him there. Heck, he hated being away from her now! Knowing this woman was out of her cage and probably going right to her host's body to be reunited with herself, sent dread trickling through his veins. They needed help!

Kain frowned at the man as he passed them unhindered before turning back to his cousin.  
"Is it alright to let them go?" He didn't understand all his cousin's reasons for seeking out the Pureblood or his insistence of her interference in the Academy, but he knew it had to do with Akane. If Aidou had gone out of his way and behind Kaname's back for that girl, she was important to him, and Shizuka Hio was a threat to her. All the Night Class knew of her personal tragedy to an extent, but Kain had only just realised the importance of Shizuka in all of it and was now concerned with what else was happening within the Academy that he wasn't aware of.

Aidou glared at the man as he ascended the steps, out of reach.  
"We can't make a move until Lord Kaname tells us to. We can't go against a Pureblood, even an unconscious one." Kain nodded.  
"You're right. We should report back to Lord Kaname."  
"Yeah, go do that." Kain watched as his cousin looked up at the ceiling of the room, the old Moon Dorms above their heads. He knew he didn't have a choice. He had to go back himself and inform their Lord, while his cousin investigated the rooms above in search of the threat to his friend.  
"Don't do anything stupid," he sighed but was truly begging his brother-like friend not to get himself into trouble. Aidou nodded and then exited the room, from the same hidden entrance the man had emerged while Kain followed the stranger's steps back up the stone stairs to the grounds.

There was no sign of the man when he emerged from below the dorms and quickened his pace back to the ballroom to tell Kaname, Shizuka Hio had been found and was making her move tonight. His worry had mounted by the time he'd got back to the ball and was in search of Kaname immediately. However, what he found was Ichijou dancing with many Human girls and had managed to rope in Shiki and Rima somehow. The models looked bored as they danced hand in hand with the Human girls in a circle in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Kain!" Ichijou called when he spotted the auburn-haired Vampire. "Come join in!" Kain sweatdropped at the jovial look on his face. _So happy,_ he accused of the blond in his mind.  
"Uh, no thanks, I have stuff to do."  
"Oh, that's a shame," Ichijou replied disappointedly as Kain walked away. The girls around him began to bicker and fight over who got to hold his hands next. The blond tried his best to pacify them, but their overexcited nature resulted in one of the girls being pushed to the ground. Kain turned back at the commotion and saw as Ichijou leant down to help the girl up, and frowned, striding back over to the group.

Kain grabbed Ichijou by the crook of his arm.  
"Dorm Vice President, a word!" and pulled him forcibly away. Ichijou looked up at the scowling face of the Vampire with a comically quizzical look. His eyes blinked, dazed by the sudden change in location.  
"What are you doing, getting all those girls riled up? I hope you aren't planning on snacking on any of them."  
"How rude!" Ichijou whispered back with an insulted sideways look at the Vampire. "I'm being friendly. So, what's this stuff you have to do?" _He got those girls mad on purpose!_ Kain grumbled in exasperation. "I need to find Lord Kaname."  
"Ok, as long as it's not about that new student, he left all that to me, then off you go. I hope it's nothing serious." He added as he turned back to his admirers.

Kain walked away with a frown. _That nosy little…_ He spotted Seiren near the buffet table and decided, Kaname's bodyguard would be the best first place to check for his Lord.  
"Seiren, have you seen Lord Kaname?"  
"He's out on the terraces. Why? Is something wrong?" Seiren asked in her dull, harsh voice, a tone fit for a bodyguard.  
"Nothing much," Kain lied. He had to speak to Kaname first. This situation was too volatile. Finding the terrace empty when he stepped through the door, just made the situation more delicate. It seemed Kaname was making his own move tonight. "Great," Kain complained quietly.

Akane's mind had been driven by rage for an unmiserable length of time. The scent of blood finally broke through the haze when she entered the disused Night Class dorms. She knew this scent. _Kiryu!_ A sudden fear for the grumpy teen and for what she'd ran blindly towards. A feeling like a bucket of cold water, dousing out the flames of her fury in an instant. A Pureblood was here, one that was not Kaname and would kill her. The Pureblood who'd killed her mother and tormented her father for years. She'd only ever had anger in her heart for the Vampire that ruined her family and her life, she'd never stopped to think of the danger she'd be in if she ever found said Vampire. It was a slap in the face to her pride and determination to avenge her parents.

"You said you only wanted my blood!" Akane heard Yuki cry from somewhere above her. "Stop it, please, leave him alone. You're hurting him!" Akane moved. She ran down the corridor, following the scent of Zero's blood to a set of rickety old stairs to the upper level. Despite her racing heart and desire to reach and help Yuki and Zero, her mind had cleared to force her to remain cautious. She walked carefully up the stairs doing all in her power not to growl as she heard that woman's voice for the first time.

Yuki twisted and pulled at her wrists futilely. Zero's grip was merciless.  
"You've tortured him enough! Why are you being so cruel to him?" Shizuka removed her fangs from Zero's neck and moved around to face Yuki.  
"It's punishment for being so attached to you," she said, taking the frightened girl's face in her hands. "You're cruel yourself, Yuki." The girl started at the sting those words caused. "The choices you make cause Zero to suffer, even I can see that."

Yuki's head dropped as her eyes stung. _I know that already!_ she admitted mournfully.  
"I thought," she began in a small voice. "It would be ok if I stayed with Zero." Shizuka moved closer, not caring for the trembling girl or her sentiment. "I wonder," she added breathlessly as the Vampire brushed her hair away from her neck. "Will you forgive me one day, Zero?"

Zero had been in a daze since Shizuka had commanded him to hold Yuki. He'd been aware of everything, but his mind was too sluggish to respond to him. But seeing this, knowing Yuki was going to be bitten by the same wretched monster that turned him, he couldn't allow it! He had to protect her! With a will he didn't know he possessed, his arm released Yuki and shot out to grip Shizuka by the throat, pushing her away from Yuki.

Yuki jumped at the sudden movement but was relieved to see the light back in Zero's eyes. Shizuka smiled at the concentration on Zero's face to control his arm.  
"It's pointless, Zero. Just go back to being a puppet for a while longer," she taunted as his arm shook while his other had a loose grip on his gun. "You can't even squeeze those fingers around my neck."

Akane was nearing the room where the voices were coming from, but now that she was just a few short paces away, her fear of the monster that was beyond the wall halted her. _I can't move!_ The sound of a gunshot from the room before Zero's bellowing voice followed, caused Akane to jump out of her skin but gave her the drive to rush forward into the room.

"I won't let you take anything else away from me!" Zero cried as Akane came to the door. She sucked in her breath in shock at seeing the gun he'd fired at his own thigh, dripping blood onto the faded green carpet. Still holding the shocked Pureblood, he readied his weapon and fired three shots at close range into her chest.  
"Zero! No!" Yuki cried, pulling at his arm to stop him destroying his chance of redemption.

Akane stepped cautiously into the room but stopped when Shizuka began to laugh.  
"You want to kill me? You should know, that wouldn't be enough." Shizuka's eyes travelled to the lone figure at the threshold and her cynical smile turned sinister. "Little Akane." Yuki and Zero started and turned to the frozen Vampire behind them as she stared transfixed by the pink blossom gaze of the Pureblood. "My secret little treasure. I'll take you back from Kaname once I've taken Yuki."  
"The hell you will!" Zero boomed as he fired multiple energy bullets at the Vampire. She dodged them effortlessly as if she was dancing, using the wraps of her pale pink kimono to shield against the projectiles.

The sounds woke Akane from her dazed mind after seeing the woman and she rushed forward to Yuki and pulled the prefect behind her.  
"I'm ending this, Shizuka Hio. I've lived this long only to see you dead!"  
"No!" Yuki cried, spinning around Akane, and pulling at Zero's arm again. _If she dies, Zero will never be saved. He'll keep changing until he's just a shadow of himself.  
_ "He doesn't even need to think about it. He's always known, haven't you Zero? That you want to die with me."

Akane's eyes darkened as an anger she'd been all too familiar with lately, resurfaced. She moved faster than she thought she was capable and placed herself between Zero, Yuki and the Pureblood. She bared her long fangs in a vicious snarl at the woman whose eyes widened at her sudden appearance, but she quickly recovered.  
"And you, my little Akane. My little Unfortunate. You sustained my borrowed body for so long without any mishaps from your father…"  
"Stop talking!" Akane growled threateningly, and Shizuka silenced.

The Pureblood frowned at the command and the slight push of power behind it. It wasn't enough to take hold, not by a mile, but the very fact Akane had such power, for a Level D, was rare and infuriated the Pureblood. _Kaname has found quite the prize, hasn't he?_ Akane didn't know where her courage or her stupidity came from, but she lunged at the Vampire like a tiger, pouncing on a deer. It had certainly surprised Shizuka. Yuki and Zero cried at her frantically to halt, but the sound of metal cutting through the air, caught Akane's ears and she saw, just in time, as a thin blade sored towards her. She turned her body but too late, and the blade sank into her stomach and pinned her to the wall.

For a brief second, Akane thought she might be dead, but the pain ripping through her body from the blade assured her she was still, very much alive. Akane screamed at the agony but then in vile hate and rage, clawing at the wall, when the owner of the blade made himself known.  
"That was unnecessary," Shizuka drawled at the masked man who'd emerged from an adjoining room.  
"Why are you playing with them Shizuka?"  
"Ichiru!" Akane snarled. She didn't need to see his face to know him. The man looked up and smiled at the girl he'd stuck to the wall with the Vampire killing sward he'd stolen from his father.  
"Hello Akane, it's been a long time. You've changed since we last met."

Zero was floored, looking between Akane and the masked man who he recognised as his twin brother.  
"I thought you were dead, Ichiru," he said coldly, putting himself between Akane and Ichiru while Yuki rushed to help the girl trapped by the sword.  
"You remember me, I'm touched Zero." Yuki gasped when the man removed his mask revealing himself to have the same face as her companion. _He looks like Zero!_ "Hello, Big Brother."

Akane screamed in fury again, her eyes almost black at this point, as she scraped at the wall and pulled at the sword in her gut. Her anger had taken over her mind again. She looked like a chained animal, clawing, and pushing at the wall, snarling, and screaming at her enemies.  
"Why do you play like this, Shizuka? If you die, it would cause a lot of trouble."  
"Humph," Shizuka scoffed at Ichiru as he placed himself protectively in front of her and his gun-wielding brother. "No need to worry, I have things I still need to do. I have no intention of dying here."

"Get back here you poisonous, old Bitch!" Akane cried as Shizuka walked from the room with a grim smile in her direction.  
"Shizuka!" Zero called as he made to follow but was blocked by his brother.  
"It's rude to ignore me, Zero, and Akane, is that anyway for a lady to talk?"  
"Get this sword out of my gut and I'll show you how much of a lady I'm not!" Akane roared back as she pushed off the wall, using her weight, trying to pull the blade from the plaster while Yuki held her up as best she could. She'd tried pulling the sword free, but it was embedded deep within the wall. She feared, Akane would be cut in two by the sharp edges and the weight of her body pulling her down, so she'd positioned herself under the furious Vampire and supported her on her back.

"It's been so long since we've talked. I'd say the day our parents died, was the last time you spoke to me." Akane winced as the blade cut deeper and Yuki faltered in holding her, but she listened intently to Ichiru as he taunted his brother who shook in despair and anger as he stood in front of him. "Do you know what I was thinking that night, when I saw you lying there, covered in blood?" Zero flinched at the cold tone his brother used as he spoke of Zero's most painful memory. "Do you want to know? Or maybe, you already know the darkness I had in my heart."


	83. Chapter 83

Zero stood ridged, facing his brother, as Ichiru smirked coldly. Akane continued to hiss and growl from behind while Yuki did her best to keep Akane in one piece from the threat of the blade, pierced through her body. The scent of blood in the air from Akane and Shizuka was fogging up Zero's mind, but he fought to remain in control. Akane was in no state to protect herself or Yuki, and she was so enraged, he doubted she would stop to think about her injuries before chasing after Shizuka.

He was still stunned, Shizuka knew the Unfortunate, but when he thought back to what Kaien had told him about her father, it was clear now, Shizuka had ruined more than just his family in her bloody vendetta against the Hunters Association. Despite all the night's painful revelations, Zero had a duty to protect Yuki and Akane. Yuki was his partner, his friend, and someone very close to his heart. But he owed a debt to Akane. She had done something he would have never asked of anyone, not even Yuki. He couldn't allow either of them to be harmed by Shizuka or his brother again!

Ichiru scoffed at Zero, enjoying the angry and pained twitches his words caused across his brother's face. He imagined they felt like knives to Zero's heart, just like the pitying looks and whispered conversations he'd overhear his parents having when he was just a boy.  
"I suppose, you turned a blind eye," Ichiru mused as he stepped to the left, around his brother. "It was easier for you to ignore than acknowledge that our parents, were becoming meaningless to me." Ichiru continued to step around his brother, but Zero followed, making sure not to let Ichiru get between himself and the girls.

Akane's black-red eyes glowered at Ichiru as he neared. If they had been directed at her, Yuki knew, she would have been fixed to the ground in terror, but Ichiru seemed to relish in the anger and pain he was causing Zero and Akane. _How does Akane know Zero's brother?_ Yuki scolded herself for getting side-tracked. Akane was impaled! Who she knew was not important right now.

Ichiru stopped when he was level with his brother, the girls to his left. This fight would begin quickly, and he was at a disadvantage. He needed his weapon back.  
"Or that you, my big brother, whom I loved more than anything else, was actually someone I'd always hated!" Zero remained silent as his brother whipped him with his words, but Akane did not.  
"I'll rip your throat out, you bastard!" she threatened, jerking angrily. An unfamiliar need to defend Zero and protect him from these vile words serviced. But Akane's mind paid the query no heed and concentrated on the need to protect.  
"Nakamura! Stop moving. You're only cutting deeper," Yuki pleaded, trying to bring Akane back to the more pressing concern than her anger at the male.

Ichiru chuckled.  
"A tempting offer Akane, but I'm saving my blood for Lady Shizuka."  
"When I'm done with you, there'll be nothing left for even her demonic crows to peck at, you sick son of a bitch!"  
"Feistier than I remember," Ichiru commented to his brother. Zero's face hardened. Akane had taken an instant dislike to him when they'd first met, all because she'd recognised Ichiru in him. What had his brother done to cause the calm, snarky girl he knew her to be, to turn into this demon, spitting fire and venom. Looking at the girl now, he could barely recognise her.

"You should thank me, you know," Ichiru added, shifting closer to his weapon. "I asked Lady Shizuka not to kill you."  
"What? You wanted me to suffer before you killed me yourself?" Zero spat as he too stepped closer to the girls. Ichiru grinned leaning into his brother's space to whisper at him.  
"That's right Big Brother," Zero had to force himself not to flinch away. "Have you endured enough? Your life being twisted by Lady Shizuka? Have you suffered as much as I have yet?" Zero squeezed his eyes shut. The sting behind his eyelids was agonizing, but the pain in his heart at Ichiru's words was soul-destroying.

"Fuck!" Akane growled as she felt the blade slipping higher, almost reaching her chest. A normal sword would be stopped by her skeleton, but this was a Hunter's blade. It would cut through the sternum and ribcage, of a Vampire, like butter. The strain she was putting on her legs and arms to keep herself up was beginning to show as sweat trailed down her face. Yuki was faltering too. Akane was taller and heavier than her, and Yuki's awkward position beneath her dangling body was sending tremors through her thighs and calves.

Ichiru saw Akane and Yuki faltering out of the corner of his eye, his smile wide and cruel before focusing back on Zero.  
"Shizuka changed my life to, Zero. The power of the Purebloods makes them equal to Gods!"  
"You think that monster's a God!" Akane spat, gnashing her teeth at the boy.  
"She allowed me to drink her blood, and now, I'll never get sick again."

Zero couldn't stop himself from flinching back at this. His brother had drunk the blood of a Vampire! He was disgusted, and Ichiru revelled in the look on his face.  
"I wanted, so much to kill you, Zero. But, if you agree to come with me, I'll forgive you. You and Akane will be Shizuka's servants." Ichiru suddenly lunged and pulled the sword that pinned Akane, from the wall. Akane screamed in agony as the blade dug into her chest, collapsing on to, an already, struggling prefect who just managed to stop her from kissing the floor.

Ichiru laughed as Yuki quickly sat Akane up and began applying pressure to her wound. Akane snarled up at the boy with the pretty lavender eyes, and exotic silver hair, from her childhood.  
"Perhaps if you behave Akane, Lady Shizuka will promote you to a pet?" he goaded.  
"She already has one! You sold your soul, Ichiru," she answered weakly. "And the Devil always collects."  
"She's right!" Yuki agreed, scowling up at Ichiru from her crouched position. "You've already become her servant!" Ichiru glowered at the defiant looks on the girls' faces.

"Mom and Dad," Zero began, gaining his brother's attention, instantly. "They'd be glad you're feeling better, Ichiru." He'd wanted his attention, off Akane and Yuki. He'd wanted to distract him, but Zero never thought he'd ever say such a double-edged thing to his brother. Ichiru reacted immediately, swinging his sword, still coated in Akane's blood, aiming to remove his brother's head from his shoulders. Zero blocked the blow with his gun, noting Ichiru's improved power. But, a bitter feeling settled in his stomach, because, it was just as Akane had said. Ichiru had sold his soul for his speed, his strength, and had no idea of the price he was due to pay for it.

Zero ducked as Yuki and Akane gasped in fright as the two began battling in earnest, one wielding a sword and the other, using handguns as shields.  
"I told you, they're meaningless!" Ichiru roared at Zero as he swung his sword again. Zero barely blocked with the side of his gun again, causing a horrible scraping sound that had Akane wincing and Yuki grinding her teeth.  
"Are you serious?" Zero yelled.  
"Yes!" his brother spat back defiantly.

Yuki looked on in a panic. Ichiru was Human, despite the Vampire blood he'd drunk, Zero's weapon wouldn't hurt him. But, Ichiru's sword was forged by The Hunters Association and would kill Zero if it struck a clean blow. She couldn't let this continue. They were brothers! Didn't they care about each other anymore? Didn't it matter that they were family?  
"Cross, No!" Akane tried to grab the girl's arm, but she was too slow in noticing Yuki's sudden decision to intervene. She watched as Yuki flung herself between the warring brother, her arms stretched out to force them apart.

"Stop this, both of you!" Yuki cried as she pushed them back.  
"Yuki, get back!" Zero warned harshly.  
"No, you're brothers! You shouldn't be fighting like this! You should…" She was cut off by the feel of cold steel pressed against her throat. Ichiru had produced a dagger from within his long overcoat. It was long, with a straight, red handle and a bulbous, square-edged base that tapered down into a deadly point that was currently held against Yuki's neck.

He looked down at her with an apathetically blank expression as she looked up with wide and fearful eyes.  
"If you get in the way again," Ichiru said coldly, leaning into Yuki's face. "I'll kill you, even without Lady Shizuka's approval!" The click of the hammer and the metal from the barrel of the gun against his forehead was the only sign Ichiru had that Zero had even moved.

"Stop!" Zero demanded in a tone so reminiscent of the cold voice of his brother, Yuki flinched. Ichiru pulled the blade away but looked on, unimpressed by his brother.  
"That's a Hunter's weapon, Zero, it doesn't affect Humans." Zero pushed the barrel of his gun harder into Ichiru's head in warning, but Ichiru just smiled viciously. "Even after you've become a Vampire, you still try to play the Hunter, Zero."

Shizuka had walked some distance from the brother's battlefield. She intended to rest and recover, before going back to finish Yuki and take back Zero and Akane, but her injuries were more painful than she'd anticipated, and her body wasn't healing.  
"Pesky little things, those Vampire Killing Weapons," she heard Kaname say from the shadows. She frowned. Her senses were dulled by her pain and blood loss. She should have been able to sense him standing so near. "Even neutralising the regenerative powers of Pureblood's like us."

Kaname leant against a windowsill in a bedroom Shizuka had taken as her own while masquerading as Maria Kurenai. He watched coldly as the Hio Princess turned to him with a frown on her beautiful face.  
"The son of Kuran," she drawled dully. "And why are you here?" Shizuka asked, turning away, stepping further into the room, and began untying her robes to better asses her injuries.  
"Nostalgia. This was my first room in the Academy," Kaname replied conversationally while glancing about the room.  
"I see. I like it here. Nobody bothers me. But let me rephrase my question. Why are you at Cross Academy?"

Kaname pushed away from the windowsill to face Shizuka's narrowed petal-pink eyes. She was in pain and angry, and Kaname couldn't suppress a small smile at her discomfort. _I really do have a terribly vicious streak, don't I?  
_ "I'm here to repay a debt, plus, this is the perfect place to gather all my pieces." He moved quicker than Shizuka's dulled senses could follow and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and waist, holding her to his chest. "To be honest," he murmured into her ear. "I would have done the same as you. Because, just like you, Lady Shizuka, I would do anything for the ones I love!"

Shizuka's eyes widened as Kaname's hand erupted from her chest. The pain was immense, but she refused to cry out like some weak woman. The only tell she couldn't hide was the stiffening of her body and rapid increase of her heart.  
"You don't seem surprised," Kaname observed quietly, after watching her blood drip lazily from his hand. His eyes were red thanks to the fresh blood he'd just spilt but also due to the anger he felt towards this woman. Not only had she forced his hand by threatening Yuki, but also, she was the cause of all his progenies' pain. He didn't even know if Akane was still alive at this point, so he hoped, Shizuka's death, would be enough to atone for his sins against her.

Shizuka steadied her breathing before she spoke, refusing to let her voice waver with her agony.  
"No. I intended to kill you as well, by using Yuki Cross as your assassin," she revealed in a biting tone.  
"That was a good choice…"  
"I was going to use your progeny too, at one point." Kaname stiffened and clenched the fist he'd put through Shizuka's chest at her next words. "But I'm glad I settled on Yuki. What a terrible father you are Kaname, sending your child to die for your love." Kaname retracted his hand into her body and gripped her beating heart.

"You planned this," Shizuka accused breathlessly, now unable to hide her pain as Kaname squeezed her heart. "You knew the bullets from Zero's gun would weaken me, leaving me less than helpless against you."  
"Yes," Kaname admitted. "A fight between two Purebloods would be pointless. We are equal, so, I needed to weaken you. You see, I needed your blood, as I assume you needed mine as well. Am I right?" Shizuka didn't respond. She could feel death calling her now. Her strength was waning, her legs and arms becoming slack and heavy. Kaname saw her coming demise and lowered himself to her neck.  
"I will take your life, Lady Shizuka."

Ichiru stepped away from Zero's gun with a chuckle, swiping the useless weapon away.  
"You're a fool Zero. You should have let Lady Shizuka have the girl and drank her blood. She may have even given you the Unfortunate to play with."  
"Fuck you, Ichiru!" Akane spat up at the boy. He turned, grinning. Zero's eyes widened. Ichiru had put himself between himself and Akane! Zero had pulled Yuki away from his brother, but by doing so, he'd left Akane open, and Ichiru took advantage.

"Ichiru, No!"  
"Nakamura!" Zero and Yuki cried as Ichiru's arm arched, swinging the deadly looking dagger down on Akane. She screamed as the daggers' tip ripped through her shoulder and stuck her against the wall for the second time. Ichiru was too close to her for Zero to intervene. It would be far too easy for him to kill her before Zero could reach her. He watched as Ichiru leant down and grinned at Akane's agonised expression as she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing through clenched teeth, groaning.

Akane flinched away furiously, glowering with her black-red eyes when she felt the boy's hand touch her cheek in a gentle caress.  
"Or maybe you and I could pick up where we left off, last time, hmm?" Tears stung at her eyes at the pain she was being forced to endure. Not just the physical injuries Ichiru had inflicted, but the emotional trauma. When they had met as children, she had been a naive schoolgirl, excited to have the attention of such a beautiful boy. He must have thought her so pathetic. Her parents were being murdered, and she had been grinning like a fool, swooning over the distraction designed for her. _It hurts,_ she winced mentally as images of that evening played through her mind. Her head fell with a defeated whine escaping her as tears fell freely from her pained red eyes.

There was no point in her struggling, she was too weak at this point to push him away anyway. So, Shizuka stared up at the ceiling of the shabby and slightly dilapidated room, while Kaname drained her life from her veins.  
"When I first met you," Shizuka said, wistfully falling into her memories. "You were just a little boy. So, unlike a Vampire, all wide-eyed and innocent." Kaname listened as Shizuka's voice softened, her strength to speak leaving her as quickly as her blood filled his mouth. "But, look at you now…" Kaname pulled the hand he still had clenched around Shizuka's heart out from her back. Her blood sprayed his clothing, the walls, and the dusty old carpet on the floor.

He caught her as she fell, easing her more gently to the floor as she wheezed pathetically up at him.  
"Your life will not be wasted, Lady Shizuka," Kaname assured the dying woman. "I will make sure to destroy the one responsible for ruining the destiny of The Purebloods."  
"A Pureblood, who has consumed the life of another Pureblood." Kaname silenced to hear Shizuka speak. "You've gained a great power but at a terrible cost. Your life will forever be plagued by darkness, Son of Kuran," Shizuka warned.

Kaname knelt away from the woman, wearing a sobered expression.  
"I'm well aware." He stood and looked down at the bloody canvas Shizuka presented as she gazed up at him, waiting for her final breath before he left the room. All knew, a Vampire's death to be a very private matter, and as Shizuka no longer had a family she could turn to for comfort at this time, she would die alone. He had no idea, however, that a single spectator had witnessed the whole scene. Aidou stood hidden in the doorway of a room adjoining the corridor and had seen it all! _Lord Kaname, killed Shizuka Hio!_

The scent of blood was already thick in the air, but even Akane's unique and sweet scent couldn't mistake the scent of a Pureblood. The strength of Shizuka's blood had spiked considerably, causing Zero's eyes to flash as a shock of Vampiric hunger punched him in the gut, enough to make him stagger. Akane's breath caught in her throat while her entire body stiffened as if she were poised to jump an incredible distance. Her muscles, ready to attack.

Ichiru noticed the change in the Vampires and stood away from Akane. He looked at Zero for an explanation, who forced his hunger down and spoke through the searing pain in his throat.  
"The smell of blood got stronger," he wheezed. Ichiru's eyes widened in realisation and panic.  
"Shizuka!" he cried as he raced from the room.  
"Ichiru!" Zero called out to his brother, about to follow him, but Yuki wrapped her arms around his middle, halting him in his tracks.

"Yuki, let go! I have to kill Shizuka!" Zero said, trying to pry the girl's arms from his body gently.  
"You still haven't told me what you plan to do after," Yuki yelled back. Her big brown eyes stared up at him with a fire of determination. Shizuka had frightened her by saying Zero wished to die with her. He'd shown Yuki how close he was to cracking so many times, but she couldn't bear to think he would really do it. If she let him run off now, and he never drank his master's blood, would he come back? Not just to this room, but would he stay the Zero she knew?

"Yeah," Zero admitted finally. "You knew, too," he accused tiredly. Yuki looked down and allowed him to step out of her arms. "Going to such extremes, nearly becoming a Vampire…" Akane frowned and looked away. This was not something she should hear or see, not when Zero looked so fragile and Yuki looked so small. Instead, she busied herself with prying the dagger from her shoulder as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb what was happening around her. Thankfully, this was no Vampire weapon, so she hoped to have it out quickly.

Yuki's eyes were teary, but she forced herself to keep watching her friend as he struggled to keep his composure, covering his face in defeat.  
"I didn't want you to die Zero. I didn't want to lose you." Akane winced as she tugged at the handle. Ichiru had thrust it deep into the wall and just tugging at it wasn't going to cut it. She needed more strength, but she'd been severely injured by a Hunter's weapon and lost a worrying amount of blood. There was no chance of her getting it out alone.

She looked up just as Zero turned and embraced the Human. Akane averted her gaze again, wincing as her shoulder gave an involuntary twitch.  
"Why?" Zero asked in a small, pained voice. "Why do you care so much about me? I'm not worth it, Yuki!" Yuki's eyes moistened even more at the way Zero diminished his importance. Didn't he know how much she worried about him? How much she wanted to help him? He was worth so much more to her than she even realised. "I couldn't stand living if you got hurt because of me Yuki," Zero said as he pushed the girl away and stepped back. "Stay here. I'll come back," and with that, Zero left the room in pursuit of his treacherous brother and the monster that ruined their lives.

Yuki was rooted to the floor after Zero left. She remained there for some time after his footsteps had faded away, coming back to the situation when a grunt from the other girl in the room woke her to the current situation. _Nakamura! The dagger!  
_ "Nakamura!" Yuki cried as she turned to help Akane, dropping to her knees and tugging at the dagger futilely at her shoulder. Akane winced and hissed at the pain as Yuki attempted to remove it but her efforts went unrewarded.

"It's no use Cross, it's not coming out," Akane groaned, pulling Yuki's hand away from the blade's handle, her blood-stained hands sullying Yuki's pale, ivory skin. Yuki yielded, pulling her hands away to rest in her lap, feeling useless and childlike yet again. _I can't even help Nakamura, what made me think I could help Zero?_ Akane could see the melancholy swirling in the Human's eyes and sighed, resting her head against the wall. They'd be found soon. Zero would come back or Kaname would become curious to find out what happened to Yuki and his progeny he sent to die, Akane was sure.

"You need blood," Akane heard the Human say quietly. She turned to Yuki with wide, incredulous eyes.  
"What did you say?" Akane breathed back. Yuki appeared to wince but stiffened her shoulders and straightened her spine before she lifted her head and her eyes to look right at the deadly red abyss of a Vampire's stare.  
"I can help. You can have mine."  
"No! Absolutely no!" Akane declined flatly and irritably as she returned to the blade in her shoulder with renewed vigour and determination.

Yuki looked on frozen for a moment before her frustration built too high. Why was Akane refusing her just like Zero would? Why were they both like this? They needed blood and were only prolonging their pain the more they denied themselves. Yuki had reached the limit her worry and patience could tolerate.  
"Why are you like this?" she yelled, startling Akane into silence. "You need blood. You're hurt and can't help yourselves. Why do you and Zero put yourselves through this torture when you don't have to? You have friends that will help you, people who care about you. You're Vampires, you know this. You…"

"Don't!" Akane yelled suddenly, quieting Yuki in the midst of her frustrated outburst. When she turned to look at the Vampire, Yuki saw a grimace of pain twisting the girls' beautiful face into a mournful countenance. Yuki knew she was hurt, but this expression had nothing to do with the dagger in her shoulder. "Don't," Akane repeated brokenly as tears began falling silently down her cheeks. "It hurts… when you say it out loud, it hurts."

Yuki's heart sank at the picture in front of her. If this girl had been Human, she would already be dead. Her body had been impaled by a sword through her abdomen and her shoulder was probably shattered thanks to the second blade to pin her to the wall. Yet she still sat, breathing, crying, and feeling. Becoming a Vampire, for a Human was not about eternal life, living young and beautiful forever, as Yuki had foolishly thought. It meant an eternity of pain and loss. Akane and Zero had lost their entire world and were now stuck in the nightmare that was their life until it finally ended. The infernal instinct to live and survive kept them going even when their minds and souls begged them to stop and rest. In the future, perhaps they'd find a reason to it all, something to love and hold on to, something worth all their pain and sorrow. But right now, when faced with the dark thoughts and corners of their minds, there was nothing, and every day was a struggle to see the next dawn.

Looking at Akane now, Yuki finally understood this. With a heavy and sorrowful sigh filled with regret and pity, Yuki lowered her head to the shoulder of the injured Vampire in an apology and gesture of comfort. Her heart ached at the relieved yet hurt gasp Akane expressed as Yuki's arms encircled her carefully. Yuki knew she would never be enough. She realised now, she could stop the burn, the craving, but her blood would do nothing for the pain. The Vampires in the Night Class had no idea of the agony Akane and Zero faced, but Yuki had seen, she'd had a glimpse of it from Zero, but a front-row seat display from Akane. She would never forgive herself for the pain she'd ignorantly inflicted on them.

By the time Zero caught up to his brother, it was to come upon a scene that caused a deep pit to form in his stomach and a gag to lodge in his throat.  
"Ichiru! What are you doing?" he breathed as his brother turned with a blood-drenched face. Shizuka lay motionless in his arms before a sound, like cracking glass, echoed within the old bedroom, followed by the Pureblood's body shattering, and falling into millions of tiny dust particles, filtering through Ichiru's fingers.  
"You killed her, Zero, you and this Academy!" Ichiru rushed to the window and opened it. He looked over his shoulder only once to see the heartbroken look on Zero's face.

Zero let his brother flee, he couldn't have followed if he wanted to. He knew what that woman's blood could have done for him. Despite his assertion he would never have accepted to live his life as a Vampire, the knowledge his only salvation from the fall to Level E was gone, caused such a heavy weight to settle on his heart. He was unsure if he even had the will to take another step.

A slight rustle near the door to the room caught his attention. He turned, just as Kain pushed the door open to view the Hunter and his weapon, standing over the remains of a pure-blooded Vampire.  
"Kiryu did you…?" Kain couldn't finish his question and Zero did not answer. He guessed the Hunter had most likely not killed the Hio Princess. He would have heard the shot, but the evidence was damning. Kain knew he had to tell Kaname what he'd seen.

"Let's collect your partner, Prefect." Zero stiffened as realisation caught up with him.  
"Nakamura!" Zero hurried from the room with Kain hot on his heels. If Akane was injured, it was a Night Class matter that Kain couldn't leave to the Prefects. Not only that, but she was Kaname's progeny, and most important of all, she was dear to his cousin.

"I'm sorry about before," Yuki offered quietly as she made another attempt at the dagger in Akane's shoulder.  
"It's fine Cross,"  
"No, it's not!" Akane and Yuki locked eyes briefly before Yuki went back to her task, gripping the handle firmly and pulling with all her might. "I'm sorry too, about how I reacted to you with your friends." Akane blinked, surprised to hear this. Yuki didn't need to apologise to her. She understood why she was on edge then, and her frazzled tempter this evening, but she remained quiet, knowing Yuki had to get this off her chest to ease her conscience.

The brunet took a deep breath and tugged again, and finally, the dagger shifted, causing Akane to hiss and flinch but she fought to sit still as Yuki continued to ease the blade from her shoulder.  
"I know you'd never hurt your friends, and I automatically assumed the worst of you when you did nothing to deserve it. So, I'm sorry, Nakamura." Yuki pulled the dagger from her shoulder and threw the offending object away in disgust.  
"Thank you, Cross."  
"No need to thank me. That must have been so painful."  
"No, not the dagger or holding me up earlier, although, I am grateful to you for both. But, thank you for apologising. It means a lot." Yuki smiled reassuringly at Akane, suddenly finding her deep, red eyes, not so scary anymore.

"Akane!" cried Aidou as he suddenly rushed into the room. He'd run into Zero and Kain in the hallways of the old dorms after he'd lost Kaname on his exit from the building. The blond raced to the girl, his hands shaking as he worried over her stomach and shoulder. His mind was forced back to a nightmarish memory of this same girl with a hauntingly similar wound, dying in his arms.

"We need to get back to the dorms, hang on." His voice shook, his eyes, wide and alarmed, but Akane was too enthralled by his scent to think much of it. With the amount of blood she'd lost, and the added stimulant of Aidou's presence, Akane's mind stuttered, becoming sluggish in catching up to his obvious panic at the state she was in.

She remained silent as Aidou coiled his arms under her knees and around her shoulders, hoisting her into his arms as he stood. The slight movement jarred Akane, causing white spots to dance before her eyes. The sudden tiredness and the mollifying effect Aidou's scent had filled her with a mortal panic. Her body stiffened but shook as shock finally started to take hold of her mind.  
"Hanabusa…" she groaned as he hurried her from the room, not giving Yuki, Zero or Kain, a thought. Yuki trotted behind the Idol worriedly, glancing now and then at Zero and Kain from over her shoulder. Both were tense, walking stiffly but quickly, following the blond as he made for The Moon Dorms.

Once they arrived, Kain stopped at the gates to the dorms, while Aidou continued inside. He turned to the Cross Academy Prefects as they came to a stop. Yuki watched anxiously as Aidou and Akane went through the doors and out of sight. Zero gazed up at the building with mixed emotions of concern and dread, both, for the same reason. _Damn it, Ichiru! If she dies…_ Yuki and Zero understood this was as far as they were permitted to go and turned to head back to their rooms at Kaien's house to shower and fall flat on their beds. Zero walked with a conflicted conscience next to his silent partner. For the first time in his life, he hoped a Vampire survive the power of a Hunter's weapon, which was wrong, but Akane… _she was hurt because I was too slow._

Aidou rushed in a haze of déjà vu as he climbed the stairs and entered his room with Akane held securely in his arms. He moved to the bathroom, shaking the unwanted ghost of her lying, bloodied, pale, and lifeless in his bathtub, and lowered Akane carefully to the tiled floor of the large shower cubicle. He leant back once she was down, becoming fixated by her blood, staining yet another of his uniforms. Aidou's eyes stung and his throat bobbed as if he were about to be sick, scream and cry all at once, but he shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the here and now.

Akane groaned and winced as she was lowered, holding tightly to Aidou's sleeves as he eased back to study her injuries more closely in the bright light of his bathroom.  
"You're not healing! God, what happened, Akane? Why were you anywhere near that place?" Aidou said, probing at her abdomen and shoulder. He wanted to be gentle and slow, but he had to act quickly or Akane could die. He couldn't hesitate. So, without waiting for a reply, Aidou searched out the zip of her once, gorgeous green dress, and began pulling it down.

"Hay! What'r you doin'" Akane asked drowsily, as she flinched away from his hands, holding the front of her dress to her body protectively.  
"I need to clean your injuries. I can't do that, with this in the way."  
"Then leave, I'll do it." Aidou sighed in frustration.  
"You can barely stand and only have one arm that works right now. We don't have time for you to argue Akane, I'm taking this off and then you're going to have some blood!"  
"What! No, I don't need blood, just give me some Blood Tablets."

Aidou shook his head and reached for the zipper again but Akane batted his hands away.  
"Blood Tablets won't be enough!" He argued. "You need the power boost, only blood can give you, to kickstart your body into regenerating and healing itself. Blood Tablets will only mask the pain for a short time, and in that time, you could bleed out!" He breathed harshly, his hands shaking helplessly, poised to tug at her dress again.

Akane's heart jumped. She knew she was hurt and knew Aidou was right about the power that could only come from real blood. She'd felt the vast difference between the synthetic substitute and the lifegiving liquid on her first night as a Vampire. But she also knew Aidou intended to give up his blood to her. That was what worried her. Akane had spent many nights pondering the draw Aidou's scent had for her, long before she became a Vampire. His scent had enticed her since their first meeting, and no other scent had compared in provoking the dangerous desires it could induce in her.

A full month after the night her father died, she realised the extent of her desire for her friend's blood. She'd been watching him during class, leaning back in her seat (so as not to be spotted staring, again), as he'd gazed dully at the teacher. She'd taken a deliberately deep breath to draw his fragrance to the back of her throat like she'd done many times before. The shock at the sensations that coursed through her, caused her to jump. Thankfully, her sudden shift had gone unnoticed, but the damage had been done.

Akane's eyes had flipped to red so quickly, she'd had to squint and blink through the sudden burning and tears. When opening her eyes, they had involuntarily sought out his neck and she blanched at the amount of saliva that gathered in her mouth as thoughts and fantasies, each more graphic and erotic than the last, began playing in her traitorous head. If it had just been carnal desires, Aidou's smell invoked, Akane could have convinced herself into believing the cause was down to nothing more than teenage hormones, but there were other more disturbing urges.

Just like the first time she'd seen Zero, her mind had taken her on a tangent into the realm of disturbing. She had thought, how easy it would be to hurt him, rip him in two and devour him. She could coax and corner him, he would allow it, she knew, and then she could drink until there was nothing left. One name had come to mind then, which made her withdraw into herself, fighting the bile and scream rising in her throat, blinking away the hot tears threatening to spill over her lower eyelid. _LEX._

The thought of resembling the detestable Vampire she'd read about in that book on Unfortunates, in any way, sat such a heavy stone in her heart that she decided she would never let herself indulge in real blood. The feeding she had already partaken in with Kaname, was to be the last. She was terrified of turning into something like that Lex, a heartless, soulless, monster. Drinking Aidou's blood, with the thoughts she'd had, she couldn't allow it. The state she was currently in, however, she knew blood would be her only sure chance of survival, but she would not drink from Aidou. She couldn't!

"I'm not drinking blood. I'll survive on Blood Tablets," Akane countered crossly.  
"Akane, this is serious! You don't have a choice," Aidou said as he shook off his blazer and reached to undo the top buttons of his black dress shirt. Akane stiffened and lent away.  
"I don't want your blood, Hanabusa!" Aidou stilled. Akane froze. She hadn't meant her words to be so blunt, but she didn't know how to fix it. She couldn't pull back what she'd said.

Aidou's hands left his collar and lowered to his knees. Akane chanced a glance at the boy and cringed at the blank look he sent her and stood.  
"Hanabusa, wait! That's not what I meant!"  
"I know. Stay here. I'll get Lord Kaname."  
"What? No, that's not what…" but he was already rising and turning to leave the bathroom.  
"Enough, Akane!" Akane flinched at his tone, looking up at him, confused and desperate. He'd yelled at her only once before, but the sheer detachment his gaze held as he walked away from her was new, and it terrified her. "Lord Kaname will be here soon. I'll see you tomorrow." _I know you don't mean it, Akane. But, your words hurt,_ and he left the room. Akane sat on the cold, tiled floor, allowing her tears to fall. _What have I done? That's not what I meant!  
_ "Hanabusa…" she sobbed quietly as pain and regret tightened her chest and stomach into agonising knots.

Kaname sought out Akane as soon as Aidou found him out on the patio of The Moon Dorms. The relief he'd felt at the mere sight of her had been so immense, he'd slumped against the Idol's bathroom wall briefly. He'd eventually coaxed his reluctant and teary progeny to feed and carried her limp and tired body to her room after she'd showered and he'd ensuring her wounds had healed.

Aidou had remained away until Kaname placed her in her luxurious, butterfly bed. At which point, he took the blankets from the Pureblood's hands and secured them around the ex-Human. Kaname had left then, to come back, some time later, after the sun was high in the sky, to checks on his Progeny, sleeping soundly, wrapped in his subordinate's arms. He stroked her pale cheek delicately in an expression of his guilt for allowing and orchestrating her pain. _I'm sorry, but there is more that must come._


	84. Chapter 84

_**Hello everyone. I'm glad you're still with me. Just know, I'm following the manga, not the anime. So, if you're lost, then you know why. Thanks and enjoy XxX!**_

Akane woke, at around 4 in the afternoon, with Aidou lying alongside her. He was above the blankets she'd clearly kicked away in her sleep, watching her thoughtfully. For a time, they just looked at each other, mapping the face of the person beside them with their eyes.  
"I've been awake for a little while." Akane didn't know why Aidou felt the need to tell her this but, correctly guessed, he just had to fill the silence. She had nothing to offer. She remembered, vividly, her episode in his bathroom, when her mouth shot off honest but tactless words that she knew, had hurt him. _I can't take them back._

Aidou was in much the same state of awkwardness. He'd never felt this way around Akane before. She'd always been a comforting presence for him, but, hearing her say (shout), she didn't want him, it played to his insecurities. He understood, of course, she hadn't meant it in the way it sounded. She was still a Human at heart, and he knew, the thought of drinking blood was still a mental obstacle. It just considerably stung his pride when she'd rejected him, especially, when he knew she'd fed from Kaname, not ten minutes later, all be it, with some coaxing and tears.

He'd heard her rebuffing the Pureblood through the door, until there was a thud on the tiled floor, followed by a groan, which told him, Akane had collapsed when trying to stand. Now the pair were stuck in an unfamiliar quiet that felt suffocating. Eventually, Akane pulled herself together and shifted into Aidou's space, burrowing her head under his chin. The Vampire stiffened but didn't stop or shy away from the girl breathing on the suddenly heated skin at his neck.

"I'm sorry I said those things, Hanabusa," Akane whispered a few moments later, knowing the Noble would hear her. "I didn't want to say it like that, but I can't drink your blood, or bite you. I just…" Aidou waited. "You're very important to me, so, I won't do anything that could jeopardize our friendship."

They lay in silence again for a long time. Aidou had risen his arms to circle Akane's shoulders and draw her closer to his body. She was willingly dragged against him, holding her hunger at bay. This was important! But she couldn't pull herself away from him either. Akane found she was selfish when it came to Aidou, so, couldn't let herself get any closer. She knew it confused and upset Aidou when she would slip and let her heart rule her head, but she couldn't let it continue.

Soon after, Aidou left the warmth of Akane's beautiful bed, explaining he wanted to be alone for a while. Akane didn't want him to leave but didn't push and let him slide out of her arms. She smiled sadly, watching as he glanced over his shoulder at her before closing her bedroom door. Aidou walked towards his room, sluggish and dejected by Akane's words again. _Friend? Is that really it?_

As he turned the corner at the end of the hall, Kain was leant against the door of their shared room with his arms crossed over his chest. He called out to Aidou, gaining his attention.  
"Finally! Lord Kaname has asked us to report to his room and explain what happened with Shizuka Hio." Aidou's heart began to feel heavier by the minute. He'd witnessed Kaname kill Shizuka. Was Kaname about to interrogate him into keeping his silence? He would never mutter so much as a syllable of what he saw, but did Kaname believe that? Or was he merely looking for an update on Akane after her episode? Either way, he had no choice but to heed the summons of his Vampire Lord.

Kaname answered the door to the Aristocratic Vampires and ushered them inside. He offered them a seat, but both declined. Kain, preferring to stand while Aidou felt too stiff and anxious to be able to sit still. Kain began to explain about their suspicions of Maria Kurenai, after the interest she'd shown towards Yuki, Zero and Akane. Even going as far as to visit the school during Day Class hours. Then Aidou took over and explained what happened after they'd slipped away from the ball. The stranger who took Shizuka's inanimate body from the ice cocoon, and then Kain completed the tale with what he'd witnessed afterwards.  
"That's where I found Zero Kiryu, his gun drawn and the corpse of Shizuka Hio already disintegrated into dust at his feet. That's what I saw."

Kaname slumped tiredly into his large, red fabric, mahogany sofa and sighed.  
"I see. Zero had reason enough to kill her, but I don't think even he would be so rash. But, if that's what the evidence suggests, I have no choice but to agree, it appears, he killed Shizuka Hio." Aidou frowned at Kaname's sincere sounding words. He knew they were a lie. He'd witnessed Shizuka Hio's murder and Kaname was effortlessly pushing the blame onto an innocent. _Kiryu had more than enough motive to want her dead, and everyone knows it!_

Kaname noticed Aidou's thoughtful and troubled look.  
"Is there something wrong, Aidou?" The Aristocrat jumped at the sudden address but smoothed his ruffled demeanour and answered simply.  
"Nothing, Lord Kaname." Kaname accepted his words and gave another dramatic and forlorn sigh as he lent back into the cushion of his chair and brought a hand to his face.  
"Whatever the truth may be, I have no choice but to report the evidence as it stands to the Vampire Council. Regardless, 'someone' has committed the greatest sin, and killed a Pureblood." Kain and Aidou remained silent, lost within their own thoughts about the situation. "It's sad," Kaname mused into the quiet of the room. "She was given the nickname Kuruizaki-hime when she was just a child. I wonder… was there anyone who ever understood her?"

Akane had laid in bed for most of the following Sunday evening, leaving her room only to use the bathroom. To make matters worse, Aidou had kept his distance from her. She'd wanted to seek him out and talk like they used to, but she knew their relationship had taken a severe hit after Shizuka's appearance. They would need time to mend the damage that she had done.

Thinking of Shizuka didn't even bring any sort of comfort or closure. Knowing the reason for all her pain, her mother's murder and her father's torment was dead, she couldn't find it in herself to feel anything but indifferent towards that woman's death. Her existence had meant so much to Akane for so long, now it was as if her existence, or lack, thereof, was meaningless.

By Monday evening, Akane was fully recovered and dressed in her Night Class uniform, waiting in the lobby with the rest of the students, ready for another night of school. Aidou stood with her, as always, but he wasn't very talkative and held himself stiffly beside her as if he would jump at the chance to be anywhere else. Akane frowned but didn't mention his upsetting behaviour. Kain also noticed the tension between the two from his usual post beside his cousin and told himself to remember to question him about it.

Akane walked sombrely between Aidou and Kain, the screaming of the Day Class sounding like a distant hum to her ears until she was shaken back into focus by Aidou greeting his Day Class fans.  
"Good evening, everyone. Did you all have sweet dreams of me?" She stared at him, dumbstruck by how easily he could slip into his character for the Humans. She was so surprised, she nearly missed Miu, Kimiko, Yasu, Kenshin and Nori sneaking past an overwhelmed Yuki, to get her attention.

Akane didn't want to see them. She wasn't sure if she could keep her composure if she did. A crazed Pureblood had been in the same school as her friends and she hadn't been able to do a thing about it! What if Shizuka had decided to go on a killing spree within the Academy? Who would have been able to stop her? No one, _except, maybe Kuran._ But Akane knew if she didn't, at least say hello to her friends, they would worry, and that was the last thing she wanted. _I guess I have a part to play too,_ she thought unhappily as she plastered a smile on her face and greeted her friends.

Aidou watched Akane out of the corner of his eye once they left the chaos of the Day Class. He'd seen the fake smile she'd used to fool her friends, so they didn't see how fragile she was right now. He'd also seen how Yuki and Zero had watched her, concern evident in the fairer of the Prefect's eyes. He thought he'd leave her to sort her thoughts about Shizuka, out for herself, let her come to him. That had, apparently, been the wrong decision because, after their first lesson, she turned to him with a scowl and dragged him unceremoniously from the room before their ever-tardy Mathematics teacher, had arrived.

"Akane!" he protested loudly as she pulled him down the line of students and out into the hall to stop at the end of the corridor. "What the hell was that for?" Aidou complained, straightening out his blazer sleeve.  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you ignoring me like this?" Aidou stopped fussing with his uniform. He looked at Akane, about to deny her accusation but the angry tears he saw gathering made his throat tighten.

This girl had rejected him. When he'd offered her his blood, he would be lying if he said it wasn't partially for a selfish desire to know what it would feel like, to have Akane's fangs embedded in his skin. But, his primary motive had been to save her life. A wound from a Hunter's weapon is not to be taken lightly. Even Purebloods have been known to die from the power contained within the metal of those weapons.

As a Level D Vampire, Akane was lucky to have not turned to dust the moment the blade pierced her body. A lesser Vampire wouldn't even need a killing blow from a Hunter to finish them off. Just to be injured by one of those cursed armaments is enough to kill. For her to reject him at that dire moment, where her death was an alarming possibility, it brought into sharp and unforgiving focus, the position he held in her life, and the fact she would never let them move further.

It was a sore and raw mark on his heart. He'd needed time to mourn the future he was only half acknowledging he'd fantasised about. But, if his distance was causing Akane this much anxiety, something she'd had in abundance already, he would put his happiness aside. _I could step back and save us both a lot of… trouble. But, we're too selfish for that. She may not want me, but she does need me, as a friend, if nothing else. So, that's what I'll be._

Aidou pulled the teary and frustrated girl to his chest and held her. She easily wound her arms around his torso, sighing in relief and relaxing into his embrace.  
"I just needed time," Aidou began to explain as he swayed on the spot slightly, hoping to sooth her further. "I know you didn't mean to say that the way you did. You don't need to feel bad about it, I'm not mad and I'm not hurt. It was just… a blow to my pride. You know?"

Akane pulled away to look up at the Idol and frowned at the cheery tone he suddenly had.  
"Why are you doing that? I'm not one of your Day Class fans. So, don't lie to me!" Aidou laughed humourlessly. _Who the hell was I kidding? Of course, she'd see through that with me by now.  
_ "You're right, and you're also right about us." Akane's breath caught in her throat. They had never verbalised their attraction towards one another before. Is that what Aidou was doing?  
"We're friends, and that's all we'll ever be. Right?"

His forehead had fallen to rest against her own and now, Akane found herself staring into azure-blue eyes, hiding so much hope for her to deny his words. _"Your involvement with someone of Aidou's status, I'm afraid, would cause quite the scandal. But, at your current level, you are just not suitable for Aidou. Surely, you're aware of this?"_ Rin's words stung. She still remembered them clearly and was always surprised by the heavy feeling they caused in her heart. _But, he's right. Hanabusa's family are an Aristocratic family, just like the ones I've read about. He'd be disowned if he and I were… involved. I can't ruin his life like that!_

"Right." She'd whispered it, hoping the weight of that one word would land more lightly, but she could see when it hit. Aidou shut his eyes tight for a moment before releasing Akane and stepping back, leaving the girl with a sudden chill.  
"We should head back to class," he said, offering her his hand with a small smile. Akane wanted to cry but sucked up her hurt and helplessness at their situation and stuffed it in a box at the back of her mind. She took his hand and smiled tightly up at him and followed as Aidou lead the way back to class.

After lunch, it seemed the majority of Akane's class had decided to skip out. Kain and Aidou amongst them, as well as Ruka, Ichijou and Kaname. Akane, Kyou, Rin, Shiki, and Rime, appeared to be the only Night Class students who cared about Ethics Studies tonight, but Akane was not taking in much of what their teacher was saying. Her mind was too preoccupied with Aidou and how she was going to fix what she'd clearly broken in their relationship.

By the time their class was over, Akane had lost all interest in school and wanted, desperately to go somewhere, away from everyone. Without explanation, she gathered her things and walked out of class, unhindered by her teacher or her classmates, and took to stalking the halls until she found herself at the foot of a nostalgic set of stairs. Without a second thought, Akane began to climb the steps and soon enough, she opened the door at the top of the staircase and stepped out into the cool, night air on the roof of the school building.

Just letting the door close, behind her, felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It had been so long since she'd been up here, away from it all, just looking up at the sky for hours. _I've missed this,_ she thought as she sat and gazed up at the shining Moon, surrounded by twinkling stars and a dark, clouded sky. Preparing herself for some much-needed silence, Akane leant back and rested like she used to, letting the world move on around her, and let her mind drift to nothing and nowhere.

Aidou and Kain had walked around the back of the school, seemingly, aimlessly. They walked in silence, that is until Aidou stopped and leant against the stone railing of a small patio area.  
"Was it okay to skip out on Miss Nakamura?" Kain asked as he turned to Aidou. His cousin turned his head away.  
"She's fine, I just didn't feel like classes tonight."  
"With your attitude and that expression, I know something happened, not to mention the way you two have been acting since the other night."

Although Akane was on his mind, Aidou had been dwelling on the knowledge that Kaname had killed Shizuka and told the Vampire Council that it 'looked' as if Zero had committed the crime. Not only that, but he had endlessly speculated on what he'd overheard. What had Kaname meant? _"I will make sure to destroy the one responsible for ruining the destiny of The Purebloods."  
_ "Hay, Akatsuki, how much do you know about Shizuka Hio?"

Kain was surprised by the shift in conversation but quickly realised, his cousin had more on his mind than the ex-Human tonight.  
"I know she was uncontrollable, a danger to both Humans and Vampires. She went mad and attacked the Kiryu's before going underground. During that time, we now know she found Miss Nakamura and then turned up here. That's it."  
"She was ostracised and regarded as a nuisance, but she was still a rare Pureblood." Kain waited, Aidou was obviously interested in this woman's story, possibly due to her connection to Akane. He was getting at something, but for some reason, Kain noticed, his cousin seemed unable or unwilling to speak plainly.

"I know she had a Pureblood Fiancé, but my father told me, she started keeping an ex-Human male she'd turned with her, and that she loved him. He hadn't deteriorated into a Level E but had been hunted down and killed by the Kiryu's after he was put on the Hunter's list."  
"But if he hadn't fallen to Level E status," Kain interjected. "Then there'd be no way he should have been on the execution list."  
"I know, but he was, and the Kiryu's ended him. I don't think they knew they were sent after a Pureblood's lover, they were just following orders."

The two stood in silence for a long minute as Kain digested the events in the life of the Hio Princess he hadn't known until tonight.  
"After that, she attacked the Kiryu family, to avenge her love."  
"Whatever the reason, a Pureblood shouldn't have gone after the Hunters. Most Vampires want a peaceful existence alongside Humans, not war and bloodshed."  
"Exactly! She had antagonised the Hunters and the Council must have been searching for her relentlessly. Shizuka would have been on the run, fleeing from the Council. Finding Akane had been a happy accident, but a worthwhile one, I'm sure. So, why would she risk exposure again by coming here?" Aidou voiced in frustration.  
"She was known to have gone insane, perhaps it was another act of madness," Kain offered as an explanation.  
"No, that's not it. There was something here she wanted, and I don't think she was the only one looking for it," Aidou revealed, thinking again of Kaname's words to the dying woman.

Akane had been up on the roof for a long while. She decided she'd better start back for the dorms in case she got into trouble with her 'Master'. _Ugh!_ Akane was still opposed to even think of that man as anything more than her Dorm President. It frustrated her to no end, the amount of adoration he was able to gather from the Night Class with just a wave of his hand. But, she could begrudgingly, understand it, none the less.

Purebloods were fearsome creatures, powerful and beautiful, and deadly to all. If any of them chose to, they could wipe out entire cities in a night and continents in a matter of weeks. Bowing down to weapons of mass destruction like that, seemed like a good strategy when considering the alternative, which would be a losing battle. Regardless, Akane was still irritated by the lofty pedestal Purebloods were placed on within Vampire society.

She walked down the staircase, back to the ground level and started for the exit. When she got outside, however, her senses were immediately on high alert. There was the scent of an unfamiliar Vampires in the air and the strength suggested they were within the grounds of Cross Academy. With thoughts of protecting her friends, Akane went in search of the intruders and soon, scented Zero and Yuki in the same area as the trespassers.

She moved quicker after the sounds of a scuffle disturbed the quiet of the early morning air and arrived at the scene within the woodlands of the grounds, just as Zero threw an unknown Vampire, dressed in a generic business suit, to the ground. Akane ran to Yuki's side and pulled her away from the fight. The Prefect jumped at the sudden touch but slackened in relief at the sight of Akane's reassuring nod and squeeze of her arm.

The girls set their eyes back on the clash when the Vampire gave a pained cry.  
"You broke my hand!" Zero looked on dispassionately, squeezing the mangled hand in his grasp mercilessly.  
"It's a shame there are no 'cheap bargains' for you to find here," Zero spat in the angered face of the Vampire. Akane growled as the other Vampires she'd scented, came out of hiding from the shadows of the trees.

She and Zero instinctively placed Yuki behind them then stood with their backs to one another, creating a defensive circle around the Human.  
"Defeating me, will not save you. Your fate is death, Zero Kiryu!" Akane's eyes flashed in anger. These Vampires had infiltrated the school to attack Zero. Why?  
"You two, get out of here! This has nothing to do with you!" Akane arched a brow and turned to glance at Yuki out of the corner of her eye.  
"What is it with males telling us what to do, Cross?" Yuki laughed humourlessly and brandished her staff threateningly.  
"I have no idea," she replied confidently.

A Vampire dove at Akane, but before she could do much more than ready for impact, the Vampire was a pile of ash and clothes at her feet. She blinked down at the remains in startled silence before the mingling of multiple scents in the air started making sense. The Night Class had appeared from, seemingly nowhere, and surrounded the would-be assassins and their prey.

Their eyes landed on Kaname and the Vampires bowed to the Pureblood, drawing a sneer of disgust from Akane.  
"It was inevitable for Zero Kiryu to hunt down Shizuka Hio for what she did." _What?_ "Why do the Board of Ancients feel executing Zero Kiryu will preserve the so-called sanctity of Purebloods?"  
"Lord Kaname," began one of the kneeling Vampires. "If a Pureblood, such as yourself, stands in our way, we cannot complete our duty to the Council. Please, take your honourable classmates, and leave this cretin to us."

Akane visibly bristled at the slight at Zero and Yuki had to pull her back from swinging at the ponytailed kiss-ass. Kaname's eyes became deadly slits.  
"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear in the past. This Academy is very dear to me, and I will not tolerate any foolish acts of revenge carried out by the Councils dogs!" The Vampire had been about to protest again, when his shoulder suddenly exploded, leaving his arm a limp, bloodied, mangled mess. He screamed in agony as he rolled around on the floor, cursing and pleading.

"Disappear," Kaname ordered as his comrades picked up the injured Vampire and began stepping back cautiously and slowly.  
"What's the matter?" Akane asked after the Vampires stopped at the treeline and glared passed her at Zero. "You don't speak Pureblood? He said, get out!" They growled at her but did leave, none of them being able to keep eye contact with her black-red eyes for long.  
"The fact you have chosen to protect Zero Kiryu will be reported back to the Vampire Council, Lord Kaname," were the parting words of the Vampires as they faded into the forest.

Akane turned back just as Kaname stopped before Yuki and Zero, showing the Human his concerned face, but Akane's eyes narrowed. _He said Zero hunted that woman down. That's not right!  
_ "Are you alright, Yuki?" The Pureblood asked concerned.  
"I'm fine, but there's no reason for them to be targeting Zero for this," Yuki said as she stepped back from Kaname's caressing hand at her cheek.  
"That's right!" Akane interjected. "The witch was dead or dying before Kiryu left the room, I could smell it from across the building. I couldn't smell anything else, the scent of her blood was so strong."

Kaname considered Akane for a moment before tilting his head with a thoughtful expression.  
"And why were you not in class, Miss Nakamura?"  
"Why weren't you, Kuran?" Akane countered petulantly, folding her arms. Ruka tsked from her vantage point at the treeline but had learned to hold her tongue when criticising the Pureblood's Progeny in his presence.

"Why did you defend me, Kuran? What's in it for you?" Zero asked suspiciously gaining the slightly amused Pureblood's attention.  
"Because I simply will not tolerate, the execution of a schoolmate by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons." _Then why did you say, 'it was inevitable'?_ Akane frowned. Something wasn't adding up and Aidou could see from across the clearing, the cogs turning in her head.

Zero stalked away, followed by a skittish Yuki, who bowed to the Night Class and said a swift 'thank you' to Akane as she ran to catch up with her partner.  
"Why do they think he did it?" Akane demanded of her Master as he began to walk back towards the dorms.  
"Akane, not now!" Aidou urged, trying to lessen the anger her still very dark eyes portrayed.  
"No! I want to know!"  
"Because they are unwilling or unable to look past the circumstantial evidence presented to them," Kaname replied without turning to address the ex-Human.  
"Three guesses where that circumstantial evidence originates," Akane snarled at his back.

"Akane!" Aidou said pulling her to a stop, letting the others walk on, many of them sending her hateful or reproachful glances. "Stop this!"  
"But he didn't do it!"  
"I know!" Akane looks at him. "I know he didn't, and Lord Kaname knows he didn't either." It wasn't a lie, Kaname knew full well Zero had not murdered Shizuka, but Aidou daren't say more in case Akane wrought the unpleasant rewards for her disrespect. Kaname was a fair leader, but Aidou knew, Akane had tested his patience many times already.

Akane questioned Aidou until the sun came up about how Zero had been implicated, but Aidou could reveal nothing and, eventually, he escaped her interrogation and left her in her room. So, with no other alternative and a dangerous urge to anger her Master, Akane went in search of the Pureblood. She found Kaname, walking the lower halls with Ichijou, discussing what, she couldn't hear.

"Kuran!" she called as she jogged up to the two towering Vampires.  
"Miss Nakamura, I thought you'd be in bed?" Ichijou enquired cheerily.  
"No," she said glancing quickly at the blond before her attention set on Kaname. "I want you to tell me why the Vampire Council are looking to kill Kiryu for the death of that witch. They locked her away for her entire life for being a danger."  
"The Vampire Council have been dealt with, Miss Nakamura. They will not appear again, you don't have to worry."  
"I'm not worried, I'm furious! That bitch was a murderer and they're targeting a Hunter because it's convenient. Why do they think Kiryu killed her?"

Kaname didn't respond and soon Akane became frustrated with his silence.  
"What is it? Is it because I'm not Yuki Cross that you won't answer me?"  
"Oh, you noticed that too," Ichijou interrupted, not realising the sudden chill in the air from the Pureblood's ire, but Akane noticed and took a step back from her Master. "I do wonder why Kaname seems to act differently when Yuki is around. So Kaname, wanna tell us why?"

Ichijou's teasing question was answered by a thunderous crash and crack of the wall just right of his head. The wall behind him had a head sized crater as if it had been pushed with great force until the stone just buckled under the pressure. Kaname had not intended to unleash that much power and had been about to apologise for frightening the two when Akane scowled fiercely at him before she turned and walked quickly away. The two Vampires remained where they stood until the dull thud of a door slamming in the distance told them Akane had reached her room. Kaname sighed.  
"I'm sorry Takuma. I wasn't controlling the level of power well enough, but I'll get used to it."

The next night, Akane kept herself as far away from Kaname as possible. She sat in the furthest seat from his, walked as far back from him as she could, and refused to make eye contact or even look in his general direction if she could help it. He knew he'd frightened her, as he knew he had done and will do, again. But it made it no less… upsetting? He was unsure if that was the correct word. Disappointing was probably the closest description of the feeling he had, regarding his relationship with his Progeny.

Regardless, he ignored her distance and allowed her to widen the gap as much as she needed. He had no need to drag her into his plans yet. He hoped he wouldn't have to, but so far, the universe had a desire to place his Progeny in some of the most dangerous and damaging positions she could be in. To have some time to his thoughts and refocus his mind on his plans, Kaname took a walk through the halls of the school building. Classes would be over soon, so Kaname knew he didn't have long to wait until he could lock his door and fall onto his bed in the futile attempt to sleep off his unhelpful thoughts.

This was where he met Zero, lent against the wall of the corridor to the exit of the building, glaring at him coldly. Kaname stopped and considered the Prefect with an irritated glare. Here was the boy who had, not only fed on the blood of his love but his Progeny as well. _I despise that boy!  
_ "What can I do for you Kiryu?"  
"It was you wasn't it?" Zero accused. "After I injured Shizuka, you killed her." Kaname held his silence, tilting his head thoughtfully at Zero. "I've heard the flesh and blood of a Pureblood grants tremendous power…"  
"Would you have drunk it?" Kaname interrupted the Prefect. "You must have wanted to? I even left some behind for you…"

Zero's eyes widened. Kaname was not only admitting to the murder of a Pureblood but that he'd intended for him to drink from Shizuka. Zero couldn't understand why Kaname would want to do anything that could be interpreted as aiding him, his interference with the Vampire Council on his behalf had been baffling enough. _But, this…?_  
"Why would you…?"  
"It's irritating Kiryu, how envious I am of you, for being able to protect the girl you love."

Zero stiffened as the Pureblood neared him and stood, leaning into his face.  
"But know this, it is because of me you are able to protect Yuki. I'm leaving her in your care… for now." With that said, Kaname stepped back and turned away. He returned to class to gather the students and walk them back to The Moon Dorms. He noted Zero, had not been present when they reached the dorms.


	85. Chapter 85

_**Hello everyone! Still here, I promise! I'm afraid my procrastinating is entirely due to distraction and a lack of will to fight against it. So, let me tell you the whole, pointless tale. Gather round children.**_

 _ **So, I came back from training for my new role in work, caught a throat infection (still no voice), and wasted away on YouTube. Nothing remarkable, right? That's what I thought! I was minding my own business when, on the YouTube My Mix, I heard a sound I had never heard before. I'd found BTS, more specifically, DNA, and that was it. I have literally come up for air within the last few days to finish this damn chapter because it's been sitting there for so long in my folders unfinished. So, I'm sorry, forgive me and.. give me a break ok! I'm a Magpie, if it's shiny, I'm all over it!**_

14 weeks, that's how long Akane had been a Vampire. When she'd woken that morning, on the first day of her first school break as a member of the Night Class, she hadn't realized she'd even been counting, until that was the first thought her mind had produced. She was up earlier than usual due to the unusual hustle and bustle of the other Vampires. She climbed out of bed, collected her toiletries, and exited her room to use the bathroom down the corridor. She was slightly startled when the door opened for her, and a Night Class girl stepped out. The Vampire gave Akane a once-over with her critical brown eyes before she turned away and strutted off down the corridor, her long brown hair dancing behind her.

Realizing that it wasn't just her floor, but that the whole dorm was livelier than usual, Akane stopped a passing Vampire, walking with a small bag in his hands.  
"Hi, umm… Why is everyone up so early today?" The Vampire looked at her dully. He had blond hair and honey-brown eyes. He was tall and lean and exceptionally attractive, as all Vampires appeared to be until you got sight of the beast lurking just underneath the skin.  
"Extended weekend due to teacher training. We've been given permission to leave for the short break. We'll be gone until Wednesday," and with that, he walked away. Akane nodded and quickly stepped out of his way, then entered the bathroom to finally prepare for the day. By midday, the majority of the Night Class had left the Academy.

Akane was sat in the lobby doing some revision, ignoring Kaname as he stood by the door watching her and waiting for Ichijou to finish herding everyone out.  
"Miss Nakamura?" the enthusiastic blond called as he neared her revision space. "You'd better get your bag if you're going to be coming with us." Akane stopped her writing to give Ichijou an apologetic smile. _I forgot to tell him. Don't do the face!  
_ "Sorry V.P. I decided to stay here." Akane cringed at the disappointed pout that came to the sunny Vampire's face but sighed in relief when she was saved by a grumbling Aristocrat as he came down the stairs and caught the blond's attention.

"Everything alright?" Ichijou asked Kain.  
"Yeah, he said he's not coming."  
"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. At least Miss Nakamura won't be here alone. I'll update the Headmaster when we leave," Ichijou assured as Kain came to the bottom of the stairs and turned to Akane who'd gone back to her studies.  
"Shall we be off then?" Kaname called once his patience had been stretched thin by his Progeny's lack of acknowledgement.

Ichijou turned to his friend happily, giving Akane a cheery wave as he went. Akane waved back amused until Kain caught her eye. He'd come and stood next to her chair, looking down at her with a strangely severe expression. His posture portrayed his discomfort, with his hands deep in the pockets of his black travelling coat and his shoulders hunched forward. She arched a brow at the Vampire, silently enquiring to his odd behaviour.  
"Whatever's going on, just fix him already. He's more of a pain now than he's ever been."

Akane was dumbfounded. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a reply, but it was apparent she couldn't verbalize her inner thoughts, so settled for nodding and lowering her blushing head away from the scrutinizing gaze of the tall Vampire. Kain nodded despite Akane not being able to see and turned for the door, where Kaname remained waiting for the last of their group.

The Pureblood caught Akane's eye briefly before he walked out and let the door close behind him with a heavy click. She sat quietly for some time, unable to immerse herself back into her work. She glanced up the stairs towards her friend's room. She and Aidou had been rather distant after Shizuka and the appearance of Zero's would-be executioners. The issue was not that they hadn't spoken, because they had, the problem was, the polite conversation Aidou would start up whenever she tried to say more than a greeting to him.

Nowadays, Aidou kept his 'Day Class' voice and smile in place, keeping Akane at arm's length emotionally. There was no more teasing, whining, or sidling up to her and whispering inuendoes in class just to fluster and amuse her. He didn't come to her room to tutor, invade her personal space, or even drop in just to talk after school. He was being the perfect gentleman, and she hated it!

He continued his charade with the Day Class, flirting and seemingly enjoying their attention, even going so far as to toy with Miu and Kohaku more during the changeover. Miu had asked Akane more than once if they were fighting again, because, despite his best efforts, Miu could see through her Idol's act and knew he played up to the Day Class out of habit rather than enjoyment.  
"Whatever you've fallen out over, talk to him before school is out," Miu had advised on Friday at the changeover. "He's your friend, he'll forgive you."  
"What makes you think I did anything?" Miu had stared back at her incredulously.  
"That sentence said it all," Kimiko answered with an arched brow and folded arms.

Akane sat contemplating her relationship with the Vampire for about forty minutes before she decided to put her work away and see if Aidou was up to a heart to heart. _If he gives me that grin one more time, I'm gonna slap it off his face!_ She thought irritably as she entered her room and dropped her books on her dressing table. She collected her nerve and checked her appearance in the dressing table mirror, viewing the determined expression she wore, then exited her room for the blond's current hiding place.

Akane took a second to breathe when she got to his room and then knocked. She heard him walking to the door and couldn't help the uneasy flutter that assaulted her heart. What should she say? How should she start this? _Too late!_ The door opened and Aidou stood with that damned grin on his face, but instead of angering Akane, it saddened her, filling her with anxiousness.

"Good morning, Akane! Already up? Studying, I'll bet." Akane fidgeted with her fingers, unable to hold eye contact as hers stung along with the twinge in her chest. _What is wrong with you? Suck it up, don't cry!  
_ "Umm…" She folded her arms and began tapping her foot. Aidou's smile fell slowly from his face. "Do you wanna… go for a walk today?" His chest tightened at the unsure look on Akane's face and the anxious tapping of her foot. He'd continued to feel that awkward feeling whenever they were together and scolded himself for his embarrassing behaviour after every interaction. He was upsetting her, but he couldn't find the right words with her lately like he usually could.

"I've got something to do today." He cringed as her head lowered even more with a small nod. "But when I get back later..." Akane's head shot up with bright hopeful eyes. He inwardly smiled at the quickening of her heart, his pride elevating further as her cheeks blushed when he smiled more naturally at her. "I'll knock on your door when I get back tonight, I just have to speak to the Headmaster today, Night Class stuff." Akane nodded, not even thinking to question why Aidou was dealing with 'Night Class stuff' when school was out, and the Vampires had left, save for them. She was just glad to see him smile, for real, not that stupid Day Class cop-out he'd been giving her for nearly a week.

Akane walked with Aidou to the door. She happily obliged him with small talk about school, it was a safe subject, and as long as he wasn't trying to talk to her about the weather, or how her day was, she was placated. Later would be the true test. Akane decided to distract herself to pass the time, she didn't feel like going back to studying anyway. So, she made her way to the archive room beneath The Moon Dorms, once she waved Aidou off at the door of the dorms. She may not have the head for Mathematics, Science or History, but she was still intrigued by the mystery of the Unfortunates. Akane had been neglecting the three books lately and wanted something she could thoroughly immerse herself in to occupy her mind until Aidou came back.

Yuki walked listlessly through the school grounds. Since Friday evening, and her conversation with Zero, her head had been reeling. It was exhausting! _What is Zero to me?_ This question had seemed so easy to answer. _He's my friend, my partner, my companion,_ but none of it fit. Yuki felt those words were empty somehow, despite the sincerity behind each declaration, it was almost like, they were a lie. She stopped and sighed. It was too much being in the dorm alone with her thoughts, without Sayuri, but then why did her feet bring her to the boys' dorms? _I have so much to say, but I can't get anything out! My head is so scrambled!_

"Miss Cross? What are you doing at the boys' dorm?" Yuki jumped at the sudden voice of the girls' Dorm President, Shinobu Abe, stood with the final list of students that would be remaining at the Academy ready to be taken to Kaien Cross's office.  
"Dorm President Abe, I was just…" Yuki began to explain her wandering mind when Shinobu interrupted.  
"Yes, well, you may be The Headmaster's daughter, and hold the title of Academy Prefect, but that doesn't give you special privileges to enter the boys' dormitories so casually, it leaves a bad impression on you."

Yuki silently grumbled as the girl she'd confiscated Night Class pictures from, not two months ago, scolded her. _That's probably why she's lecturing me so much.  
_ "Perhaps I should recommend someone more suited to Prefect Duties to Headmaster Cross, as this is not the first time I've told you about coming to…"  
"Excuse me…" someone interrupted, causing both girls to turn to the newcomer with a gasp. Aidou was walking towards them, his attention directing at Yuki. "Can I borrow you for a sec? I can't find the Headmaster, he's not in his office or at his home. Is he out?"

"Idol!" Shinobu breathed while a blush flared across her cheeks as Aidou's aqua blue eyes turned to her. "What are you doing here? The dorms are set up, so the students can't go between them so easily?"  
"Sorry," Aidou began morphing his face into a coy smile, sending Shinobu's heart skyrocketing. "I'm running away from my dorm, and just between us, you didn't see me, ok?" he said, leaning closer and whispering in her ear.

Shinobu giggled and sighed fondly up at the Academy Idol with a smile.  
"Of course," she announced as she began walking away happily. "It's our little secret. I'll let Miss Prefect take it from here." Yuki sighed at the blatant favouritism her Dorm Leader showed to the Vampire. _He didn't even get a scolding. But why is he running away from the dorm, and why hasn't he gone home with the others?  
_ "Umm… Aidou what…" Yuki's question was cut short by a yell from above.  
"Kiryu!" Zero landed a moment later next to the duo. He'd jumped from the third story window after the boys' Dorm Leader pointed out a Night Class student was on The Sun Dorms grounds.

Zero stared the Vampire down with an irritable expression. Of all the Vampire's in the Night Class, Aidou Hanabusa was the most annoying.  
"Night Class are not allowed within Day Class grounds Aidou."  
"That's right, you should go back to your dorm," Yuki agreed. She watched as a strangely far-off look crossed the Vampire's face.  
"But I don't want to stay at The Mood Dorms… and you can't make me!" _And he's back,_ Yuki thought as the Vampire slipped back into his petulant persona.  
"Yuki," Zero called. "Fetch me some rope!"  
"You have to catch me first!" Aidou exclaimed as he raced away with Zero hot on his heels in pursuit. Yuki was left at the entrance to the boys' dorms, perplexed and concerned. _What was all that about?_

Eventually, Aidou got his way and an exhausted Zero lead him and Yuki into Kaien's private residence within the Academy grounds.  
"Don't waste my time with your stupid games!" Zero complained as he caught his breath while Aidou sat comfortably on one of the couches in their living room.  
"If you'd helped me in the first place, this could have all been avoided," he said with a smug grin at the tired, lesser Vampire, gulping on air on his hands and knees.  
"I hope it'll be ok to stay here, you could always go to Zero's room in The Sun Dorms instead," Yuki pondered.  
"No way!" the boys coursed in unison.

"I'm hungry," the Vampire mumbled and frowned as Yuki quickly hid, peaking from behind the doorframe of the room. He wasn't sure why her behaviour annoyed him, it would usually amuse him to have frightened Yuki a little, but instead, he had the sudden urge to grab her and drag her from behind the door. _That's the kind of thing I would've done to Akane, back when she was Human._ He sighed, he didn't want to think about Akane right now, he still had to figure everything out! "There's no need to be so cautious, just cook me something, anything is fine," he assured, waiving her from behind the door.

Zero stood from his crouched position on the floor, now recovered from the chase and turned to give the Vampire a piece of his mind. _This isn't a restaurant, damn it!_ But Aidou had other requests/demands for his hosts.  
"I'm going to need a nice, soft bed to sleep in, with lavender scented sheets or I won't be able to sleep. I'll also need my own towel and a toothbrush. I prefer the smaller head and soft bristles…" As Aidou continued to rattle off demands Yuki was doing her best to hold an irate Zero at bay while doubt kept niggling at her. _There's something wrong here.  
_ "Aidou, why don't you want to stay at your dorm? Did something happen?" Yuki watched as that distant look appeared in his eyes again.  
"It's nothing," he answered wistfully.

After some coaxing on Yuki's part, Zero was wrangled into cooking for the arrogant Aristocrat. The girl was busy cleaning away the Vampire's third helping when he began complaining yet again about the food.  
"If you didn't like it, then why did you eat so much of it?" Aidou frowned.  
"It's not like it doesn't suit my palate, it was fine, there just wasn't enough of it." Yuki sweatdropped. _This guy!_ "Is there a problem?" Aidou asked mockingly.  
"No, I just hope Lord Kaname doesn't scold you too much when I tell him you ate us out of house and home." Yuki fully expected an explosion of whining and pleading not to tell the Vampire Lord, but Aidou merely sighed, causing Yuki's confusion and concern to increase.

Akane had spent hours with the Unfortunate books in the Archives below The Moon Dorms, concentrating on the research conducted over the centuries. There was something about the records that bothered her. It was as if some of it was missing, it had to be. Some of these records had been copied from manuscripts from nearly three millennia ago, so some of the material could have been lost over time. What bugged her though, was that when there appeared to be traction on an idea, the research would stop, only to be picked up years later, or when another Unfortunate was discovered.

In one such case, an Unfortunate had been captured and thoroughly studied. Akane had come across this particular passage before, but after reading briefly over the treatment the child endured in her final days, she'd stopped reading. This time, she was determined to look over everything with a detached mindset. This child was dead, they all were, getting upset would do nothing to diminish their suffering and only lead Akane to loathe her situation even more. No, she had to be clinical about this if she had a hope of finding out the secrets of her bloodline, and maybe, preventing further mistreatment of her fellow Unfortunates in the future. If she had an eternities worth of time on her hands, this was a mystery she was determined to solve, for her sanity if nothing else. She still couldn't believe that not knowing didn't bother too many people.

The researcher had been a Level C, Russian Vampire, by the name of Nikolai Kuznetsov. He'd been commissioned to investigate the phenomenon by a Noble who'd stumbled across the child and realized her abnormality. Akane frowned at this word, 'abnormality'. Through all the research papers, she'd been able to read thus far, the researchers had all labelled the quality of an Unfortunate as some 'abnormality' or defect in their genetic structure that was likely the cause for their desirable scent and taste. She understood the thought process. What prey item would evolve into a more desirable target for their predator? Evolution did not work like this. The strongest and fittest survive, while the weak and frail, or in the case of Humans and Vampires, the more desirably fragranced, get picked off one by one. Why paint a target on your back?

Part of his study was proving or disproving previous theories, one such theory was that the blood type could be considered to finding the next Unfortunate. Nikolai's predecessor had found two Unfortunates his lifetime and had found they both had AB+ blood. The child Nikolai had 'researched' was of the blood type O-, debunking the previous notion that the blood type of the Human could be factored into the search for future Unfortunates.

He'd kept the little girl of twelve for ten months, experimenting on her with little care for her emotional distress. It was harrowing, but Akane forced herself to continue reading and understanding what the Vampire had learned with his torturous methods. He'd found that Unfortunates were likely more common than the general population was aware, though he merely brushed over this with a brief description on Level E's reacting to the child. Nikolai noted while Level E's had little to no control over their craving, their reactions to the girl had been vicious, roaring, and writhing, slamming themselves against their cages and tearing at their flesh to free themselves from their shackles. Their reaction had been so explosive, Nikolai had to exterminate them, to prevent them from escaping and killing his subject.

What had been more noteworthy to the scientist was that the child had been found before she'd begun her first menstrual cycle, which had previously been proven to be the final stages of their blood "awakening" as Nikolai had put it. For the Level E to react so violently at the faintest scent of her, proved for Nikolai, that Level E's, and possibly all turned Vampires, could scent Unfortunates before they reached puberty. This he theorized but never fully proved as he did not introduce other Vampires to the girl after the Level E incident.

Akane pondered this thought, however. _A level E killing a young child wouldn't even make it onto The Vampire Councils' radar, unless they killed multiple and were then found by The Hunters Association._ But the Level E's described by Nikolai didn't react like Hanabusa had taught Akane. He'd said they were driven by instinct, ambush predators with the capability to coordinate their attacks if needed, like lions or wolves. Nikolai's notes suggested the Level E's he introduced to the little girl had struggled violently in their attempts to reach her with little to no care for the hunt, it was just the kill they wanted. He'd also noted they paid no attention to one another and all just lunged, squeezing, and pushing themselves through the bars before Nikolai exterminated them.

Another observation Nikolai made, was the child had a faster than average metabolism which meant her recovery time from an injury or fatigue was slightly reduced. _"It's nothing extraordinary,"_ Nikolai wrote. _"But after examining the subject's bowel movements and faecal matter, she is able to break down and absorbs the nutrients from her meals and liquids more efficiently than regular Humans. I hypothesize the subject's genetic defect has manifested this weak attempt to defend the Unfortunate, however, that could also be the primary function of the defect and the unhealthy consequence could be the more potent scent. Regardless, the subject was able to heal the finger I broke within two and a half weeks rather than the four-six weeks generally needed for bones to repair in Humans. This was due to her body's efficiency at absorbing and storing energy."_

In Akane's mind, this wasn't wholly more fascinating than the reaction of the Level E's, but she concluded, Nikolai simply couldn't afford to allow his subject to be damaged. It was at this stage, the most interesting thing happened in his papers. It was noted that Nikolai's secure laboratory was attacked, by blood-crazed, Level E's that had forced their way in and killed Nikolai, and the girl. Nikolai's notes were saved and added to the meagre amount of information on Unfortunates and that was that until the next scientist took up the never-ending task.

The interesting thing was in the last paragraph Nikolai Kuznetsov wrote, he said:

 _"_ _While I am certain in my understanding of the cause for the Unfortunate gene, I cannot help ponder what answers my experiments have produced. The subject is sickly and frail, yet her body is holding together far more soundly than I would have anticipated. The draw of her blood grows stronger every day, so much that I dare not take more. I have not taken a fresh blood sample for over a month at this point, for I must keep my subject healthy if I am to explore my latest findings and confirm my latest theory in full."_

But Nikolai never wrote what these findings were, or what his latest experiments had revealed to him. It was on the night this entry was written, that his lab was destroyed, and he and the girl were killed. The official report from The Vampire Council within the book had said, the attack was due to the draw of the girl's blood, but Nikolai hadn't taken any blood from the girl for over a month prior to the attack. It was disconcerting, to say the least, and the following researchers seemed to have the same disquiet as none since Nikola had kept such detailed records or accounts. The scientists who came after Nikolai in the book would also reference his work heavily, acknowledging or confirming previous theories he'd had.

Akane closed the book with a thoughtful frown. It was strange how many had actually taken up investigating Unfortunates but finding out so little. There had been over a thousand different individuals who had been published in this book. Nikolai had detained an Unfortunate for the longest before his lab was destroyed, but it wasn't until much later that the investigation started paying off. Nikolai had been amongst the pioneers of the research, and his detailed notes were used as the backbone for many theories presented to explain the abnormality within the Human race.

She sighed. The read had been a tough one but not fruitless. She'd learned something new reading Nikolai's notes. The Unfortunate girl had healed a broken bone faster than should have been humanly possible. Her body broke down energy more effectively thanks to her more efficient digestive system and faster than average metabolism. This stirred questions within Akane about herself.

 _Until Mom died, I'd never been sick?_ This was true. Akane had never caught a common cold, tonsillitis or any childhood illnesses. It wasn't until her father was turned, feeding on her so frequently, that she developed anaemia, which she thankfully, didn't suffer from too much. Her paleness and lack of energy were the outward signs of her condition, her lack of appetite and muscle depletion were easier to hide. But children fall regularly, sprain, break or catch something as they grow, her friends always did, yet she hadn't.  
"I guess that proves it, I really was an Unfortunate."

Candles flickered, burning in their elaborate brass mounts, scattered about the dark, lavish room. A large, solid, oak table was situated in the centre of the room where the entirety of the Board of Ancients sat with their respective entourage behind them. Kaname sat at one end, with Kain and Ichijou stood beside him, while Ichijou's grandfather, Ichiou, sat at the head of the table as Kaname addressed the Board of Ancients. This had been the purpose of the Vampires' departure from Cross Academy. Kaname had requested they be allowed to leave during the short break to give this meeting a more plausible cover. He didn't need the wider student body knowing he had met with the entirety of the highest governing body of Vampire society to "explain himself".

Ichiou sighed, his sharp eyes watching Kaname's calm and respectful posture after he'd made his stance clear over his decision of defending Zero. Ichiou had been angered and confused by Kaname's defence of a rogue Hunter that had been found at the scene of the murder of a Pureblood. The Council, as a whole, were in an uproar. A Pureblood was a sacred, scarce and valuable asset, even one as unstable as Shizuka Hio. Pureblood females were even rarer amongst those currently still active and known.  
"In light of your support of Zero Kiryu, The Board of Ancients will postpone the Hunter's execution, until Lord Kaname has left Cross Academy. Those in agreement?" All thirteen members rose a hand in affirmation, Ichiou included. They couldn't go against the wishes of a Pureblood, a Kuran even less.

Kaname smiled politely but his patience was wearing thin with all this bureaucracy.  
"Thank you Ichiou." The aged Vampire frowned.  
"I cannot hide my curiosity though, Lord Kaname. The Unfortunate, I understand. The desire to protect your Progeny is admirable…" Kaname fought a scowl at the mention of Akane. He still received requests from the Vampire Council to meet her or analyse a sample of her blood, skin or hair. It seemed he hadn't been flexing his authority enough, and the Council was attempting to take liberties. The executioners sent for Zero, being their most brazen act so far. The vile of sleeping draft Shiki had handed him after fishing through the ash left behind of one of the unlucky two to be killed that night, proved they were still far too confident in themselves.

"Cross Academy and it's students are under my protection, that is the agreement made between myself and the Headmaster, Kaien Cross." There was a visible shuffle at the mention of the terrifying ex-Hunter. "My parents founded this pacifism and I share these ideals and wishes. As head of the Kuran Household, I will continue to honour their memory by ensuring this social experiment succeeds. Also, as head of my household…" At this Kaname lent forward slightly, bringing his linked hands onto the tabletop, keeping his eyes locked on the dull green stare of the Vampire opposite. "I will ask just once more for The Vampire Council, and by extension, The Board of Ancients, to no longer interfere with Cross Academy, or my Progeny."


End file.
